


All Notebook Ideas

by NotebookIdeaz (RavenWolf48), RavenWolf48



Category: Fanfics - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, just ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 147
Words: 296,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/NotebookIdeaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Just a bunch of unifinished shit that I'll continue at some point





	1. Quotes

'Ah, oh my gosh, it blinked and turned green! What does that mean?' -Ryan  
'It means it's ready!' -Claire

Math:  
'Is that a lawn mower?' -Tyler  
'Yeah' -Me  
'But there's snow outside,' -Ty  
'Oh...then maybe it's a snowblower,' -Me  
'Oh, yeah,' -Ty

'Welp, Kateri, you're Doc crashed Mrs. Tiz's computer,' -Stef

'Oh my gosh! It's picking us off one by one!' -Stef

'Eating ice cram makes you smarter!' -Tessa  
'Then I should be a genius!' -Alli

'You got the two problems done?' -Mrs. Michell  
'Yep,' -Stef  
'Ok, both of them are wrong,' -Michell  
'WHAT?!' -Stef

'Where's Mrs. Krysinski?' -Kalli. Mrs. Krysinski was right there.  
'Right there' -Claire  
'Oh,' -Kalli

'How did you get it so cold? Did you put your soul in there?' -Ryan  
'I would say "burn", but, y'know,' -Kalli

'....I mean, you guys aren't ready to reproduce, right?' -Ms. Tiz.  
'No!' -Everyone  
'YES!' -Ryan

'Who's ready?' -Mrs. Bymers *silence*  
'Claire's not here guys so..' -Mrs. Bymers

'...They have no idea,' -Alli. Kalli walks past us. 'Maybe not,' -Alli. But then Kalli just walks into the closet. 'Maybe so,'  
'Do you guys know where a water bottle is? It's purple. Its-' -Kalli  
'Definitely yes,' -Alli

'What if someone had a deathly allergy they didn't know they had and they needed an epipen-oh look! They're napping!' -Kalli in Spanish

'Atlantic!' -Kalli  
'Pacific,' -Ms. Tiz  
'Oops,' -Kalli

'They'd be like, "I have a headache, can you drill a hole in my head?",' -Stef

'I caught a trout with a fish,' -Tyler

'I am super tall.. *pause and walks* I am going to fall' -Alli

'...along the Rico Grande,' -Stef  
'Rio!' -Everyone

'I'm getting a drink!' -Brayson  
'You're too young to drink!'-Ms. Tiz

'I tried to comb my hair with a rake in this game. It's like real life!' -Tyler

'Valentines Day isn't in February! It's in April!' -Danny

'Wait, are you saying that Santa isn't real?' -Ryan  
'Uh....uhm....uh...um...no,' -Ms. Tiz- Stuttering.

'What did you do?!' -Stef  
'Hit my funny bone,' -Brayson  
'Ah, good. Natural consequences,' -Ms. Tiz

'...There's a whole list, See?' -Ms. Tiz. Shows a three-paged list.  
'And that's why Satan is winning,' -Stef

'...Photo bombs...' -Ms. Tiz, listing Social issues.  
'WHAT?!' -Everyone

'For Government mandates, why are there hamburgers on a plate?' -Ryan  
'Oh, ha, ha, no, Ryan, those are birth control pills,' -Ms. Tiz

'I am five,' -Tyler. Sucks thumb  
'You are weird,' -Ms. Krysinski.

'...3 pounds...' -Ms. Tiz from other class  
'Wow, someone lost three pounds,' -Tyler

'Okay, well, i'll let you figure out your question and call on Alli,' -Ms. Tiz. Alli puts her hand down.  
'Oops,' -Alli

'I have this thing called Lazyitis,' -Stef  
'I know,' -Ms. K

'I hate being acquaintances,' -Matthew  
'Then leave,' -Alli

*talking about being locked in the house*  
'Kaden dug his way out, I smashed the window!' -Tyler

'What can go into 26 and 42?' -Ms. Bussen  
'3!' -Kaden  
'1!' -Ms. Bussen  
'Huh?' -Kaden

'Let's just find an article online and definitely not copy and paste!' -Hudson---PUT IN IMOVIE

*stefan tries on Kateri's high heel* 'Ow! How do you guys walk in these things?' -Stef

'They say you learn from your mistakes, yet they don't let us make mistakes!' -Hudson  
'That's why we don't learn anything,' -Ryan

'"Warning, Hot Coffee is Hot",' -Ryan

'"As long as you have a good partner."-Well, we can't do it,' -Claire talking about the Salsa dance

'Danny has to be with his own kind, so livestock it is!' -Matthew *beat*  
'So what?' -Danny

'...Stefan do you wear glasses?' -Ms. Tiz. Beat.  
'hehehehehehe,' -Stef

'Stefan, you tripped Mr. Braun?' -Kalli  
'Yeah,' -stef  
'I am so proud of you!' -kalli  
'Yeah!' -Stef

'Did that already,' -Mr. Schaubroeck. *beat*  
'Sir, you are on task!' -Brayson

'Where is Mary anyway?' -Sophie  
'Probably falling somewhere,' -Tyler. Last part is said as Mary comes in.

'Yellow rink?' -Danny  
'Ah, that's disgusting!' -Stef

'Oh, magical elf! You are a great friend!' -voice  
'Weeeeeee!' -magical elf *high squeal*  
'What a wonderful friend,' -Danny

'That's why you wanted to be A, so you didn't have to do any work!' -Stef  
'Yeah,' -Danny

'Playing video games-It's the only thing that stops me from killing myself,' -Stef  
'By killing other people,' -Hudson  
'Yeah!' -Stef

'Danny do you have an excellent excuse for being late to Mrs. Stark's announcement?' -Mr. Schaubroeck *beat*  
'I woke up late,' -Danny

'Because unicorns only speak English!' -Kalli  
'What about a Korean Unicorn?' -Hudson *slips into an accent*  
'They don't speak Spanish!' -class  
'Well, they speak something other than English!' -Hudson

'How am I supposed to draw a canon without it looking like a wiener?' -Hudson

'Hey Ryan!' -Danny  
'Yeah?' -Ryan  
'Ah-choo,' -Danny  
'Bless you,' -Ryan  
'Wait, you said Ryan's name just to sneeze?' -Stef

'Press space!' -Class Mr. Schaubroeck presses space and the dinosaur starts to run on the screen, jumping when he presses space. Everyone starts laughing.  
'Alright time out,' -Mr. Schaubroeck *dino dies* 'what is going on here?'  
'So, Delany told me that when the dinosaur appears that it's actually a game...but yeah, there's no internet,' -Claire

'All in favor, say "Aye"!' -Brayson  
'Aye!' -Everyone  
'Well guess who's in control? Aye!!' -Ryan

'I almost got kidnapped here in the United States, but it's okay- alright!' -Mrs. Bymers *starts to go to a different topic*  
'WHAT!?' -everyone  
'You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect us not to ask questions!' -Hudson

'Living. Corn, frogs, horse, cactus, tree. Nonliving *beat* nothing. *beat* Everything lives!' -Hudson

'Yeah, he used to trip kick me and it was super annoying,' -Stef  
'My sister used to try to push me into the toilet,' -Mrs. Krysinski *laughter*

'Wow everyone liked it!' -Mr. Schaubroeck  
'Yeah, because Emma is actually someone people like,' -Stef

'You're trying to say "I want something from the closet"!' -Claire  
'That's what I said!' -Danny  
'No! You said "camiseta". That's a shirt!' -Claire

'Are you messing with my chart?' -Mr. Schaubroeck  
'No...*beat* we're messing with your arrow,' -Hudson

'Does anyone sit in this desk?' -Danny  
'No,' -Kateri, Kalli, Emma  
'Is that...?' -Danny *walks over*  
'No, no don't sit there...' -Kalli  
'Is that my book?' -Danny *picks up* 'It's my book,' *we all laugh*  
'Oh did you find it?' -Mr. Schaubroeck  
'Yeah...' -Danny *more laughter*

'Gorra is Hat!' -Hudson  
'No, it's Cap,' -Danny  
'Yeah its cap,' -Stefan*looked it up on Google Translate*  
'Then what's hat!' -Hudson. *beat*  
'Sombrero!' -Stefan

'So, as soon as I got home, i got ten minutes to play with Danny, and then I had to give it to Benedict...' -Matthew  
'You have four minutes to finish your fish,' -Ryan.

'I'm mean, she's prego and she's a virgin-wait what?' -Ms. Tiz  
'Prego!? PREGO?!' -Stef

'Look me in the eye and tell me you remembered Map testing,' -Brayson  
'I remembered Map testing. *beat* but I forgot this morning,' -Mr. Schaubroeck

'...stalking Stefan,' -Matthew *beat*  
'What?...Were you just in there stalking me as i played XBox?' -Stefan  
'No....I was actually at Ryan's,' -Matthew  
'What?! You weren't at my house!' -Ryan

'Why is it that when anyone's on the ground, people think they've been murdered?' -Stef

'It's vertices!' -Claire  
'I don't speak English!' -Hudson

'Mary's water bottle falls all the time-' -Tyler Mary drops her water bottle halfway through the sentence

'No! Tyler, no, no, no! You're a failure!' -Mary

'Yeah, we won all our games and got first place!' -Ryan  
'What a wonderful imagination,' -Mr. Schaubroeck.

'So, Ryan called me and was like," Hurry come to the pond with a knife and a hot dog!" I asked what it was for and he just said it was an emergency. So I grabbed a hot dog from the freezer, grabbed my pocket knife, and raced to the pond. Then Danny and Ryan took the hot dog, put it on a line and threw it out,'-Hudson *laughter*  
'And the funny thing was, me and Danny didn't know what was going on, so we just see Hudson running forward with the hot dog out like this,' -Brayson *more laughter*

'Ahhh, no one has these glasses. These glasses are awesome!' -Hudson  
'What's on the side?' -Claire  
'Uhhhh...Varsity speeder glasses.' -Hudson *Claire slowly nods*

'Hablar!' -Mrs. Bymers  
'Speak!' -Stef -at the same time-  
'Hear,' -everyone  
'Oh, wait what?' -Stefan

'Yeah, that's- did someone take a poo on my chair?' -Ryan

'Hudson, sing!' -Claire.  
'Ah!' -Hudson *pause*  
'I don't know how to sing,' -Hudson----PUT IN IMOVIE

'Alright 1...2...3-nah I can't do it. I would but my dad's a teacher. If it was Ms. Tiz I totally would, but...nah,' -Ryan *debating over flipping a milk full and open*

'It was like, oh this looks cool! Power Rangers. Well that's retarded,' -Stef

*talking about what we would do if an intruder got in*  
'I'll give you a warning! I'll do it! I'll do it!' -Stef

'How can you celebrate Costumes?' -Danny  
'Yeah! Let's have a party for a shirt!' -Stef

'Something that I want...and like...' -Claire  
'Money,' -Stef

'Is this guy tanking? IS HE DRUNK!?' -Stef

'Did you know...' -Ryan *says something stupid* *beat*  
'You are just a...well...of..useless information,' -Mrs. K

'Here's, here's a good one..."I have no idea how to take care of babies. My mom does that",' -Mrs. K *laughter*  
'That's the best one!' -Claire

'Oh, no, this is a good one,' -Stef *pause*  
'Tell the little brat to be quiet,' -Google or Siri

'Reverence...reverence...' -Mr. Schaubroeck *makes gesture as Kalli mimes it*  
'See! I'm a huge hand-talker,' -Mr. Schaubroeck

'Poop out in Spanish...?' -Kalli  
'Wait, WHAT?!' -Stef

'Que tempo?' -Mrs. Bymers  
'How many hours?' -Claire  
*pause*  
'How do you say a week?' -Danny  
'WHAT!?' -class

'The monkeys are so mean! They had like these little orange crabs and they would throw them at us....and then, the tour guide, a monkey caller- he would call the monkeys over and they would just throw things at us!' -Mrs. Bymers  
'Awhahaha,' -class  
'That's awesome!' -Hudson

'That's two!..well that's pathetic!' -Stef

'You have a...suspicious activity face,' -Mrs. Bymers

'You know like swimming in a waterfall?' -Mrs. Bymers  
'Oh like, falling down..?' -Ryan  
'No, you swim up the waterfall,' -Hudson

'..montar a caballo,' -Mrs. Bymers  
'Aprendi a...where do you ride a cow?' -Ryan  
'What!' -Claire

'Oh, no, I didn't ride a horse..' -Ryan  
'Yeah you did! With me!' -Hudson  
'Oh, yeah, where was that?' -Ryan  
'...I dunno,' -Hudson *shrugs*

'Guys shhh!... I'm going to take that...and throw it out the window,' -Mrs. Bymers

'Fui el casa!' -Danny  
'Dude, you went to Rome,' -Claire

'Ooh! Ooh! I have one! Fui el Urgent Care,' -Kalli

'When in doubt, just start hitting it!' -Claire

'I don't sugarcoat things! I'm not Willy Wonka!' -Kalli---PUT IN IMOVIE

'You look for a deer and there's just a squirrel,' -Danny

'We started this conversation with Flinstones vitamins,' -Danny  
'Then it turned into steroids!' -Alli

'Oh wait, I thought Estrogen was that thing in cows,' -Ryan

'Maybe...I thought...well...' -Ryan  
'Ryan! Stop thinking!' -Brayson

'Your kidneys! They are apart of this!' -Mrs. K  
'Or kidney!' -Stef and Kalli

'I like this class! We get to laugh a lot...kinda like math!' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Wait who?' -Danny  
'You're with Brayson,' -Mrs. K  
'I'm with-oh,' -Danny

'O-positive!' -Hudson  
'Really?' -Ryan  
'Pshhh..I dunno,' -Hudson

'Ryan, shh. Everyone can read!' -Mrs. K  
'I can't,' -Ryan-----------PUT IN IMOVIE

'My mom just likes assaulting little kids,' -Hudson  
'Ha! That does not sound good!' -Stef

'Well black bears, they're these big ole fat things, okay?' -Brayson---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Ooh! 4.6 billion!' -Kalli  
'Hmm. No,' -Mrs. K---PUT IN IMOVIE

*shell talk*  
'Are they born?-'scuse me-bone?' -Brayson

'..you don't have your thing with the computer on it!' -Brayson  
'It's right there!' -Tessa, Alli, and Mrs. K  
'Oh...I am blind!' -Brayson

*Mrs. K shows a rock*  
'It looks like a shoe!' -Kalli  
'Only you would see that,' -Hudson---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Mrs. K? Is there a giant volcano beneath us?' -Brayson *beat*  
'Um yes...it's called a core,' -Mrs. K---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Okay, so you're on your iPad when you shouldn't be, but you loose it when you need it?' -Stef---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Job of the Heart..' -Mrs. K  
'Jabba the Heart?' -Ryan

'Yay! I didn't suck!' -Stef  
'Yay! I got a D!' -Ryan

'We already did 105,' -Danny  
'No we didn't,' -Claire  
'Yeah I did *beat* not,' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Alli....if I tried....I could probably do half of it....but I'm just too lazy to try,' -Danny

'Dang it I wasn't listening, what's number nine?' -Ryan

'I don't even know what you said because you went from congregation to congregation to congregation to congregation!' -Hudson

'Why are your shoes off?' -Stef *beat*  
'Cos I don't like them,' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Where you see all kinds of sea life,' -Claire  
'El Auditorio,' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'And he saw tremendous arboles,' -Claire  
'What's arboles?' -Danny  
'Trees,' -Mrs. Mitchell *beat*  
'He saw big trees,' -Danny

'My dad was volunteering and my mom was a nurse,' -Mrs. Bymers  
'Oh, uh. I want to be...a volunteer crocodile hunter,' -Ryan

'You know? Like, aw too bad you...failed 8th grade,' -Mrs. Daniels  
'What! That's not just bad! That's horrible!' -Brayson

'Yeah, I'll just break a hole and lookout for the intruder,' -Ryan  
'Oh, yeah, yeah, that's called a "sacrificial lamb",' -Mr. Ellis *beat*  
'Oh, no, that's called a "lookout",' -Ryan---PUT IN IMOVIE

*if somebody's locked outside, debating on letting them in*  
'Depends on who it is,' -Kalli

'What happens if it's a tornado, intruder, and fire?' -Matthew *beat*  
'Well then I hope you went to Confession because it's the end of the world for you,' -Mr. Ellis---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Yeah..yeah..-' -Mr. Ellis  
'CENNA'S ESCAPING!' -Matthew

'How about...' -Ryan *suggests date*  
'That's a weekend you luggnugget,' -Kalli---PUT IN IMOVIE

'They're going to say "oh Danny, you're handwriting is awful, who taught you how to write?" and you will say-'- Mr. Schaubroeck  
'Mr. Schaubroeck,' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'What is that noise?- Is that your bear?' -Mrs. Bymers  
'Ah!' -Claire  
'It's a cat!' -Claire and me

'What is perezoso again?' -Mrs. Bymers  
'Lazy,' -class  
'Ah, uh, um, urm- dog!' -Stef

'Everything has a place. Football field. Hockey rink. Basketball court,' -Hudson *beat*  
'Wrestling....place,' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Friday.....nothing,' -Danny  
'Sat on a couch...?' -Mr. Schaubroeck  
'Oh! I went fishing!' -Danny  
'Well that's something! Did you catch anything?' -Mr. Schaubroeck  
'Noth-well no-' -Danny  
'Psh. You are hooked on the word "nothing" right now,' -Mr. Schaubroeck

'Yeah, can you say that again?' -Hudson  
'Yes.....*beat*...no,' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Mumble Mumble-" -Alli  
'Did you just say, "How Do you spell Texas?"?'- Mr. Scahubroeck  
'That would be very sad,' -Kalli  
'Hhehehehehe- How do you spell U. S. A?' -Stef  
'uh.oh..oh my gosh, you scare me sometimes Stefan,' -Mr. Schaubroeck---PUT IN IMOVIE

'There was this one time where me and this girl counted up in Russian,' -Hudson  
'Why...?' -Alli  
'I dunno,' -Hudson

'There you go! What a way to end a Thursday!' -Mr. Schaubroeck. *beat*  
'It's not over yet,' -Claire

'Do you know what song best describes what happened?' -Bobby  
'Your mama,' -Braydon

'I've never sat on one of these-oh my god,' -Kalli

'This is Ryan. I'm in Mr. Schaubroeck's room but Mrs. Daniels is our sub. *beat* Oh hi Mrs. Daniels!' -Ryan (laughter)

'Mrs. Daniels has to deal with something so she's going to be a while, so I'm in charge,' -Ryan  
'Okay, well I vote that-' -Alli  
'This isn't a democracy! Ryan's in charge!' -Hudson---PUT IN IMOVIE

'You're not our teacher- just leave!' -Stef---PUT IN IMOVIE

'We're going to lock the door so then Mrs. Daniels thinks we are all outside and then we get even way more time,' -Brayson. *Mrs. Daniels walks in*

'One means you suck, two means you did okay,' -Stef  
'Three means you went over the top,' -Brayson  
'No, three means you didn't read the directions,' -Danny---PUT IN IMOVIE

'March 23!' -Ryan  
'Tuesday May 23,' -Claire  
'That's what I meant,' -Ryan

'Wait, we have to jump over a bar?' -Kalli  
'Yes!' -Tessa  
'Well, I'm going to trip and die,' -Kalli

'There is no motivation in running around in circles!' -Claire---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Oh cool, we have malls in America too,' -Jordan  
'No, really...?' -Ryan *sarcastic*

'Wait, the entire goal of that series was to get to her house?' -Brayson ---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Good Morning,' -Ryan  
'Ah, the microphones off,' -Mrs. Stark  
'Not good morning,' -Ryan---PUT IN IMOVIE

'No! Danny, you're gonna get wet and I'm going to laugh,' -Claire

'1, Owen was digging in the trash for his homework and I thought that was funny, 2 you have to give me the answers to the quiz,' -Hudson

'Mom, I want a duck,' -Claire  
'For lunch or dinner?' -Mr. Schaubroeck

'So, Mr. Schaubroeck, if we had a flood like this in Waunakee, what would it be like?' -Kalli's mom  
'Well, Sixmile Creek would become Tenmile Creek....give or take,' -Mr. Schaubroeck---PUT IN IMOVIE

'You know those people who run 500 mile races for fun?' -Mrs. K  
'Ha! Fun!? That's not fun,' -Stef  
'My grandpa is 70 and running those races,' -Mrs. K  
'70!?' -Stef

'So you throw up and make metal?' -Stef  
'Yeah!' -Ryan  
'Ha! How does that work?' -Stef

'I have 8!' -Hudson  
'No, 9,' -Mrs. K  
'8!' -Hudson *beat*  
'Yea, cause he's missing his heart,' -Kalli---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Once my sister put a shell up her nose,' -Danny *laughter*  
'Then we had to go to the ER,' -Danny *more laughter*  
'We still have the shell,' -Danny *hysteria is setting in*---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Okay, we are missing a teacher-let's throw a party!' -Alli

'Kahoot!' -Stef  
'I am so surprised-oop' -Ryan *drops something*

'Stefan, just amputate your leg, stick a crutch to it, let it heal, and stick it back on,' -Ryan  
'Yeah, cause an amputated leg can heal,' -Stefan

*Brayson sings the 'I don't wanna be a chicken' song*  
'Hey Brayson, if you don't want to be a chicken I suggest you shut up,' -Ryan

'She's like "You're so stupid. You can just deep-fry it on the stove!"' -Stefan  
'Yeah, you can put a fork in the microwave, it just means it isn't going to end up well!' -Hudson

'Where's Mrs. K?' -Braydon  
'She's sick of you guys so she went home. In fact, I'm sick of you guys, I'm going home,' -Mrs. Daniels

'Hey, I didn't do to bad! Hey, I didn't do to bad! Hey, I didn't do to bad! Aw, I did terrible,' -Stef

'Who has Brayson's?' -Mrs. Mais  
'I do,' -Hudson  
'I do,' -Matthew  
'Yeah, I don't-wait what?' -Stef

'What was the original cause of jaguar decline-oh I didn't see that fast enough I nearly clicked fishing,' -Ryan

'The death of our ancient ancestor may have finally been discovered!' -Brayson  
'Ah-uhm ahem. There's a perfectly good podium over here,' -Alli

'... 3 million years ago,' -Brayson  
'Ha, "Current Events",' -Kalli---PUT IN IMOVIE

'Yeah it just....why is there a milk cap under my desk?' -Hudson---PUT IN IMOVIE

'It's my birthday!' -Alli  
'No it's not,' -Stef  
'Yeah it is,' -Alli  
'Oh,' -Stef  
'I brought doughnuts!' -Alli  
'Ooh!' -Stef

'...I have no See in here,' -Mr. Scahubroeck  
'Wait, what do you mean C? Shouldn't it be K?.....*lightbulb happens* ohhh!' -Stef---PUT IN IMOVIE

'At least I wasn't in trouble because the teachers lost my field trip form-' -Kalli  
'That was not - wait, what have I done with the field trip forms?' -Mr. Schaubroeck

'Why are you giving Claire more points!' -Matthew  
'Because she's going to get the next one right,' -Danny

  
"That man over there says that women need to be helped into carriages, and lifted over ditches, and have the best place everywhere. Nobody ever helps me into carriages, or over mud-puddles, or gives me an best place. And ain't I a woman? Look at me! Look at my arm! I have plowed and planed, and gathered into barns, and no man could head [outdo] me. And ain't I a woman? I could work as much and eat as much as a man-when I could get it- and bear the lash as well! And ain't I a woman? I have borne thirteen children, and seen them most all sold into slavery, and when I cried out with a mother's grief, non but Jesus heard me. And ain't I a woman?'

-Sojourner Truth

  
'It's common sense...it's just not common practice,'

  
'Saving one dog may not change the world, but for that one dog the world will change forever,' -Ray from Pit Bulls and Paroles

  
'My mission is to rescue but my hope is that one day, I won't have to,' -Tia Maria Torres

  
'Hey! Hay bales...that..are..square...'-Me  
'Well they suck at life!' -Tessa Pauls

 

DEVILS ON MY SHOULDER | Gmod: Prop Hunt (Funny moments)  
2:44  
'Mark, how-how are you fixed? You good?' -Jack  
'I-I'm okay now but I think I left a trail of destruction leading right to where I am,' -Mark *Jack nods like that makes sense*  
'Yeah, that sounds like you,' -Jack  
5:05  
'Don't tell me you messed up,' -Jack  
'Oh god- I'v-I have messed up,' -Mark  
'Do not leave me on my own again!' -Jack  
'Ohhh kay.....I've messed up,' -Mark  
'Mark-!' -Jack  
'I've messed up,' -Mark  
'Okay,' -Jack  
'I've messed up,' -Mark  
'Seriously,' -Jack  
'I've messed up,' -Mark  
'Just-' -Jack  
'I am still in the process of messing up,' -Mark  
'Oh god,' -Jack  
5:25  
'I'm very confident in myself...floating about three feet in the air,' -Mark  
'Stop that! They're going to-figure it out,' -Jack  
'Really? I think they'd figure it out when they see something floating three feet in the air,' -Mark  
10:20  
'Jack I'm dead!' -Mark  
'Jack-Jack-you're all by yourself again.' -Bob  
'WhAT!' -Jack  
'This is so familiar,' -Bob  
'Bob killed-' -Wade  
'I'm dead!' -Mark  
'Did you even shoot anything!?' -Jack  
'-died! I pressed a button somewhere and I just-died!' -Mark  
Exasperated Boyfriend moment--This whole part is literally just Jack getting exasperated with his boyfriend.

  
'I can't open it,' -Jensen  
'Open the fucking window!' -Person  
'I cant! Because you messed with the latch too much! I cannot physically open this window!' -Jensen  
'Open it!' -person  
'I'm gonna come in there and kick your fucking ass!' -Jensen *laughing miserably*  
'Open it?' -Jensen *someone else trying  
'Here, let me help you,' -person  
'Ready? And-hold on! And-!' -person  
'I still can't open it!' -Jensen  
'And action!' -person  
*Jensen wiggles his the knife, staring hard*

'If you win, you get one of my children,' -Hemsworth  
' *laughs* Deal! Can I pick?' -Eva's  
'If I win, I get you as my fourth child,' -Hemsworth  
'*laughs* okay,alright. Win-Win!' -Evans  
'Damnit! Sucks again for me, doesn't it!' -Hemsworth

'You go low, I go high,' -Scott  
'I have wings, why would I go low?' -Hope

#Artists Draw Marvel's Avengers (That They've Never Seen)  
'Good boy...she and her family are-' -Tristen  
'WHat?!' -Nathan  
'Good boy is a she?!'

'You said there was nothing in THAT BOX!' -Ant

'OH MY GOD,' -Ant

'The dog can't actually meow!' -David  
'It SANG!' -Simon

'Stay safe!....and I'm talking to air now...which is weird...and I'm still doing it. Dang it!' -Felicity

'Good morning Ms. Smoake! ...I think. I don't know, I've been here all night,' -Ray

'Bad man. With a gun. Go!' -Caitlin

'It's in me!' -Barry *gasping as he's dying*  
'He brought a sample.' -Wells

'It's a small needle, he probably won't even feel it,' -Cisco

'...he can turn into mist--the Mist! Okay, that's his name, end of discussion,' -Cisco

'Don't see any-oohhhh, he's wanted for...murder...in seven different countries,' -Felicity

'You have never been a more endangered species then you have been right now,' -Baloo

'And here I thought we were at oh-no bottom! This is soooo much worse!' -Jay

'Okay, somebody broke into my apartment alright, some amateur who knew everything about me, everything about Henley leaving, and everything about us. That's her,' -Daniel  
'HEY!' -Lula  
'Hi,' -Daniel  
'You've met Lula,' -Dylan  
'I've met her. What is she doing here?' -Daniel  
'Weeell I'm the new horseman!' -Lula

'Name 10 words that rhyme with Flash,' -Candice  
'Dash!' -Grant  
'Cash!' -person who plays HR  
'Dash, Cash, mash,' -Candice  
'Mash!' -Person who plays HR  
'Hash,' -Candice  
'Whua!' -Grant  
'Brash,' -Candice  
'Rash,' -Grant  
'Sash,' -Candice and the person who plays HR  
'Sash!' -Grant  
'No, that's 14,' -person who plays HR  
'Nash,' -Candice  
'15,' -person who plays HR  
'Crash,' -Candice  
'16,' -person who plays HR  
'Zashy?' -Candice  
'Zzzashy?' -Grant

'Can we heckle him now, because that was so awesome!' -person who plays HR

'I want the meta-humans to go away!' -Grant

'Oops, that's no good,' -person who plays HR  
'It's a miracle!' -person who plays Caitlin  
'What are we waiting for?' Person who plays HR

'So I was right...fuck you,' -Grant Gustin

'When the heat gun was fired...fuck.' -person who plays Cisco  
'It fucked?' -person who plays HR

'What the fuck was going on your Facebook page that that was your first question?' -Stephen Amell

'Who is you favorite co-star and why? Don't make me choose-' -Girl who plays Iris West  
*The person who plays HR and Grant (Flash) runs wildly behind her*  
'Those guys,' -Girl who plays Iris

'A minor issue, we closed all the breaches and have no idea how to reopen them.' -Cisco

'30-something-meta-human-not-a-ninja-turtle.' -Cisco  
'How long did it take you to come up with that one?' -Caitlin  
'It just came out of my mouth did you see that-that was amazing!' -Cisco

'Hi Cisco,' -HR  
*Girly scream by Cisco*

'You're going to be fine. I'm 80% sure of it. 76. Like a strong 72. I can't stop, Caitlin help.' -Cisco

'I'm not a physicist but I'm not a dumb guy.' -Person

'I could go in...but that'd be really dangerous,' -Benedict Cumberbatch

'Magic!.....Magic Again!.....Magic With A Kick!' -Peter P

*Steve continually telling Tony to put on the suit, Tony continually antagonizing him. Until an explosion*  
'Put on the suit!' -Steve  
'Yep!' -Tony

'Down, down, down, no-I am on the ground...I am...literally...on the ground. Oh, this is actually a really good angle for you,' -Person in Cinderella

'Can we have more puppies? I think we should get more puppies in here. And we should definitely rip up the paper,' -Tom Holland *Dog is ripping up paper*

'You are a little nippy one!' -Tom Holland

*dog yowls*  
'Awrr!' -Tom Holland *Instantly in response*

'Where are we going?' -John  
'We're going to jump in front of that moving bus!' -Sherlock

221B BAKER STREET. John is sitting on the sofa reading the papers while Sherlock, wearing his blue dressing gown over his shirt and trousers, stomps across the room and throws the Daily Star onto the pile of newspapers on the coffee table.  
SHERLOCK (indignantly): “Boffin.” “Boffin Sherlock Holmes.”  
JOHN: Everybody gets one.  
SHERLOCK: One what?  
JOHN: Tabloid nickname: ‘SuBo’; ‘Nasty Nick.’ Shouldn’t worry – I’ll probably get one soon.  
SHERLOCK: Page five, column six, first sentence.  
(John turns to the relevant page. Sherlock goes over to the fireplace, picks up the deerstalker, holds it up and punches it angrily.)  
SHERLOCK: Why is it always the hat photograph?  
JOHN (looking at the newspaper article): “Bachelor John Watson”?  
SHERLOCK: What sort of hat is it anyway?  
JOHN: “Bachelor”? What the hell are they implying?  
SHERLOCK (holding up the hat and twisting it back and forth rapidly): Is it a cap? Why has it got two fronts?  
JOHN (glancing up briefly): It’s a deerstalker. (He reads more of the article.) “Frequently seen in the company of bachelor John Watson ...”  
SHERLOCK: You stalk a deer with a hat? What are you gonna do – throw it?  
JOHN (looking at another part of the article): “... confirmed bachelor John Watson”!  
SHERLOCK: Some sort of death frisbee?  
JOHN: Okay, this is too much. We need to be more careful.  
SHERLOCK: It’s got flaps ... ear flaps. It’s an ear hat, John.  
(He accurately skims the hat across the room to John, who doesn’t have to do more than bend his wrist to catch it.)

'Well of COURSE I have issues! THAT'S MY FREAKING FATHER!' -Star-Lord

'The kind that's going fight a planet I reckon,' -Yondu  
'That's great! That's awes-wait...fight a what?' -Rocket

'Groot! You gotta get outta the way! You're gonna get hurt!' -Gamora  
*Groot waves* *Gamora smiles sweetly*  
'Hi!' -Gamora *Goes back to killing a giant eight-legged-alien monster*

'Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me half to death where did you go and whaaat is in your mouth?' -Hiccup

'Man this was a good idea!' -Astrid  
'Everyone's going to be so surprised!' -Fishlegs *exploding dragon hits him in the face*  
'HA! Surprise!' -Snotlout

'Yeah, you're 'boy' dragon is a 'girl' dragon," Ruffnut  
'Okay. That actually explains a few things,' -Fishlegs

'You know what it's like-I feel like Grandpa Simpson now. *mocking voice* Yeah let me get outta the cockpit I don't what's going on here alright-OH! Here's the old targeting device!' -Mark Hamilton (On the set of the Last Jedi in a X-Wing)  
'Yeah you don't need that,' -Person in the back  
'No I don't need that,' -Mark

'Hit her with a lightning bolt,' -Loki  
'I just hit her with the biggest lightning bolt in the history of lightning bolts and it did NOTHING!' -Thor

'Hey! Get outa here!' -Dylan *waving a bird *bird is not amused* *Dylan Laughs* *tries again*  
'Leave!.....go!' -Dylan *More laughter*

'Impersonation of Dylan...' -Thomas Sangster *stares at the ground*  
'I haven't got anything,' -Sangster *Dylan and Interviewer laugh*

'You guys ready for know your costar?' -Interviewer  
'Yes!.......no...' -Dylan

*Interviewer is talking* *Dylan is poking his microphone at Sangster* *Sangster is trying not to smile* *interviewer asks something and Dylan quick grabs his mic*  
'Were you talking to me?' -Dylan *crowd laughs*

'Who's most likely to be late to set and why?' -Interviewer *Sangster*  
'I was once pounding on his door the loudest that I could hit for like twenty minutes. And it finally took ringing his room phone, ringing his doorbell and pounding his door all at the same time and he finally comes to the door and he's like,' -Dylan *Makes a face after shaking his hands to demonstrate what he did* *Sangster was smiling and nodding the whole time*

'I wanna go to the zoo and see the FlaMinhos!' -Dylan

'Okay, get the, i can't okay,' -person who plays Minho  
*thudding and pushing*  
'It's open!' -Sangster  
'It says "opening"! It's green but it's not opening-now it's denied....FUCK,' -Person who plays Minho screaming at the top of their lungs

'4th sexiest man in the world can't push me!' -person who plays Teresa

'What's with the rat man?' -Person who pays Minho *long pause*  
'I don't know but I think he's on Game of Thrones,' -Dylan O'Brien

'That moth just flew into the fire and burned to death,' -Person who plays Chuck

'CHUCK! OH jesus Christ!' -Dylan *falls*  
'I'm alright *pause* that was hilarious,' -Person who plays Chuck

'Get down! Everybody hide! Hide!' -Dylan *everyone scrambles looking around*  
'FUCK! WHERE!?' -Someone

'Get down! Everybody hide hide!' -Dylan *another take and everyone scrambles again*  
'WHAT DID WE TALK ABOUT!' -Dylan

'Okay come on come on!' -Dylan *Scrambles up broken escalator*  
'There's no..one with me.' -Dylan

'GO GET HER!' -Someone behind the scenes *all run at person*

'Two three!'- Dylan  
*throws a chair at a window* *glass instantly breaks* *all pause for five seconds*  
'Go go go!' -Dylan *smashes more glass as everyone looks in blatant shock*  
'Come on come on come on!' -Dylan *prepares to leap out window but stops*  
'CUT!' -Director  
'HOLY fucking shit!' -Dylan as everyone cheers  
'YEAH!' -Dylan *Hugs Thomas Brodie-Sangster*

'What do you call a baby cow?' -Anthony Mackie  
'A calf,' -Interviewer *with an accent*  
'And what do you drive?' -Mackie  
'A car,' -Interviewer  
'That's the exact same thing,' -Mackie *Interviewer stars laughing*  
'Listen, i thought, I thought she said car-' -Sebastian Stan  
'Um..no idea what's going on,' -Mackie

*slips in sand*  
'Holy shiiit!' -Dylan

'Jane, we need to bring him to the hospital,' -Selvig  
'Oh look at him! He's fine!' -Jane  
'Father! Heimdall! I know you're there! Open the bifrost!' -Thor  
'Hospital. You. I'll stay here,' -Jane

'Psst. Hey Twig. Come here,' -Yondu  
'Aw man, what did they do to you?' -Rocket  
'Hey you wanna help us get outta here? That thing I wore on my head? There's a drawer next to he bunk. It's in that. It's red. You got it?,' -Yondu *Groot runs away* *comes back with an eye*  
'That's Vorker's eye. Go. Look again,' -Yondu  
'But leave the eye here,' -Rocket  
'Why?' -Yondu  
'He's gonna wake up tomorrow and he's not gonna know where is eye is!' -Rocket *Groot runs away* *comes back with a severed toe*  
'Tell me you guys have a refrigerator so where with a bunch of severed human toes,' -Rocket *Yondu slowly shakes his head*  
'Okay. Then let's just agree to never discuss this,' -Rocket

'Out of the way dumber smaller groot!' -Drax

*slowly brings a hand to his one eye*  
'How does Fury even see these things?' -Tony  
'He turns,' -Maria  
'Sounds exhausting,' -Tony

'That stater-control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage that mag lev-' -Tony  
'SPEAK ENGLISH!' -Steve *Tony sighs*  
'See that red lever?' -Tony

'Now, put the hammer down,' -Steve  
'Uh, yeah, no, bad call! He loves his hammer-oof!' -Tony *Thor hits him*

*Zayn freezes a fish*  
'Oh no. Um. Could you undo it? There's...there's still wiggling but..' -Jay  
'Let me try!' -Zayn *freezes it more*  
'Oh no. I just froze it even more,' -Zayn  
'You double-froze him?' -Jay  
'Correct,' -Zayn *laughing starts*  
'Uhm...hey Kai? You could do fire, right?' -Jay  
'Yeah!' -Kai  
'Maybe you could...' -Jay  
'Kai, melt the fish,' -Zayn  
'Sure, sure, sure! No problem, here you go!' -Kai *sets the tank on fire*  
'Ohhh. It's..' -Kai  
'You made fish fingers,' -Zayn  
'Sorry, sorry, sorry,' -Kai *starts to laugh with everyone else*

'La-loyd! Are you okay?' -Garmadon  
'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I think it was my arm, is my arm okay? Is it bad, is it bad,? I don't wanna look' -Lloyd  
'WHOAAA!!!,' -Garmadon  
'I don't wanna look, I don't wanna look,' -Lloyd  
'Uhh, it looks okay, I guess uhm..,' -Garmadon  
'On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is it?' -Lloyd  
'Oh, I'd say it's about a 7...point...arm-ripped off.,' -Garmadon  
'MY ARM IS WHAT? What are you-say it one more time!' -Lloyd  
'just, just just don't look down, don't look down past your neck,' -Garmadon  
'Why are you doing that face? Why are you doing that face?' -Lloyd  
'It's just a..harmless little.. ughlaug ah, I gotta puke it's disgusting,' -Garmadon  
'Should I look? AHHHH!! I looked! I have no arm! I have no arm!nNoooo!' -Lloyd  
'I told you it was bad,' -Garmadon  
'AHH! It's way worse than anything I could've thought! That's bad!' -Lloyd

'Kai! You can make fire!' -Lloyd  
'Yeah, okay! I can make fire!' -Kai

'Kai! You're turn!' -Lloyd  
'Okay, got it! I got the power!' -Kai *ignites something on fire*  
'I think I made it worse!' -Kai

'Yang tricked Cole into opening a rift to return to Ninjago' -Morro  
'Cole! How'd he trick you!' -Jay  
'Jay, Cole isn't here!' -Zayn  
'Are you sure? He's been fading a lot lately. He's kinda easy to miss!' -Jay  
'*Gasp* WE FORGOT COLE!' -All the Ninja

'You know that if she kills you, we'll cover for her?' -Barry *when Bruce and Diana are fighting*

*girl throwing rocks*  
'I don't think she likes us,' -Newt

'Friday?' -Tony *Sokvia rises*  
'Sokovia's going for a ride...' -FRIDAY

'The..the city is flying. The city is flying and we're fighting an army of robots. And I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense,' -Clint

'Is that the best you got?' -Thor *Ultron waves his hands and loads of bots show up* *Steve looks up at Thor, totally exasperated with his child*  
'You had to ask,' -Steve  
'This...is the best I can do,' -Ultron

'Well, Iron Man is what Ultron is looking for,' -Tony  
'That's right. He hates you the most,' -Vision *walks away* *Tony looks exasperated and blank-faced*

'The city is under attack! Get out!' -Pietro *runs away* *people just shrug* *Pietro comes back in with a shotgun  
'Get off your asses,' -Pietro

'Can somebody take that bunker out?' -Natasha *Hulk smashes it*  
'Thank you,' -Natasha

'Hey guys, how about we talk this out?' -Tony *shoots all of them*  
'Good talk,' -Tony  
'No it wasn't,' -some guy

*messing with a wall*  
'Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door,' -Tony *wall slides open*  
'Yesss,' -Tony

'Cap, you got incoming,' -Tony  
'Incoming already came in,' -Steve

'You'll never-' -Robot  
'You'll never what?' -Steve *kicks Robot off the cliff*  
'You didn't finish!' -Steve

'Oh well whatever you're doing brother I suggest you do it faster,' -Loki  
'Shut up Loki,' -Thor

'Well you must have missed something,' -Loki  
'No, I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing,' -Thor  
'No, don't hit it, press it gently,' -Loki  
'I am pressing it gently It's not WORKING!' -Thor *slams the button and everything lights up*

'I think you missed a column,' -Loki  
'SHUT UP!' -Thor

'Now they're following us,' -Loki *shots*  
'Now they're firing on us!' -Loki  
'Yes, thank you for the commentary LOKI!' -Thor

*hits a statue*  
'Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather,' -Loki

'You know our Dr. Wells might have been evil, but you're just a diiickk!' -Cisco

'We're going to get him with these-' -Cisco *Harry throws something* *Cisco catches it*  
'Nitris grenades!' -Cisco

'Wow you really are just a...nice guy,' -Cisco *person walks away*  
'Okay,' -Harry spreads his arms  
'He's a bad guy on our Earth,' -Barry

'So to reach escape velocity, you're going to have to go..that fast,' -Harry  
'Well that fast is impossible I can promise you that,' -Barry

'I'm so glad you're here! We're all about to die!' -Cisco

'This is so trippy! Like Marley and the Polaroid trippy!' -Cisco  
'Not as trippy as the name on by-line,' -Caitlin  
'Iris We...est-Allen?' -Barry  
'Mozaltok?' Cisco  
'Hebrew, ancient language of the Jewish people,' -Voice  
'Uh-ah! What the hell was that?' -Cisco

'Dr. Wells is in the cortex!' -Cisco  
'How do you know that?' -Barry  
'I put a tracker on his wheelchair which, if we're wrong about him not being paralyzed, I'm going to hell for,' -Cisco

'Gideon can you show us your operating core?' -Barry  
'Of course,' -Gideon. *network of small lines and blue force fields that look suspicious.  
'Uhhahaha yeah nope that's not gonna happen,' -Cisco

'Bees. Why did it have to be bees? Yo, I don't do bees! Ain't nobody got time for bees-!' -Cisco  
'But when a honey bee stings, their stingers are literally torn from their abdomen and they die,' -Wells

'Why can't I remember my name?' -Barry  
'Your name is Barry!' -Iris  
'My name is not Barry, I know what my name is but..but my name is...Baartholemow Henry Allen...that is not a good name,' -Barry

'Hey Barry. Catch,' -Cisco. *throws something* *Barry fails to catch it*  
'Sorry,' -Barry  
'Oh my lord,' -Julian  
'That was awful,' -Cisco  
'He's pathetic,' -Julian

'What else does it do?' -Barry  
'Well, lucky for you I wrote an instructions manual for you!' -Cisco *hands a very full binder* *Barry struggles*  
'...yay...' -Barry

'so sorry I'm late, the curls were not cooperating this morning, OH GOOD LORD-whyyy would you show me that?' -Cisco

'Oh, I gotta go,' -Barry  
'You gotta go!?....He's gotta go,' -Iris

'I'm excited to dive in. Right?' -Iris  
'Oh absolutely. I love therapists,' -Barry  
'Oh have you been to one before?' -Therapist  
'Just once. When I was a kid. After my mom died,' -Barry  
'Oh,' -Therapist *writes something down*  
'But I'm okay with that! I mean I'm not 'okay' with it obviously, I mean I'd prefer that she was alive, I just meant that I've already dealt with it. So I don't think it's worth writing down,' -Barry  
'These notes are just for me. No one's judging you guys,' -Therapist *writes something else down*  
'Oh! My dad died too! Just for your notes,' -Barry

'I was engaged,' -Iris  
'That's worth a write down. He's actually dead too,' -Barry  
'Well it's like you two have been through a lot of trauma,' -Therapist  
'Well..' -Iris  
'Well, no not really,' -Barry  
'Eddie and Ronnie,' -Iris  
'I mean a little,' -Barry  
'My mom. H.R,' -Iris  
'Not too much,' -Barry  
'Laurel,' -Iris  
'Some,' -Barry  
'Snart,' -Iris  
'We've been to a few funerals,' -Barry  
'Yeah,' -Iris

'He apparently can travel through mirrors, '-Barry  
'Oh! Oh I got this one! He's um...' -Cisco  
'Mirror Master,' -H.R.  
'WHat the-!' -Cisco  
'Boom!' -HR  
'That's good,' -Barry

'Okay, Tiny dude is big now. He's big now,' -Rhodey

'Give me back my Rhodey,' -Tony  
'Way to go Tic Tac!' -Falcon

'I'm at Oscorp!' -Gwen  
'You have to get out of there okay!' -Peter  
'The antidote is cooking,' -Gwen  
'No, no, no, no, Connors is on the way. He's coming to you right now. He needs the dispersement device and he's gonna infect the whole city!' -Peter  
'There's eight minutes left,' -Gwen  
'You-You're gonna wait there for eight minutes after what I just told you? People are gonna die! You leave right now! And that is-that is an order okay?' -Peter  
'I'm gonna get everyone out,' -Gwen  
'Did you-?' -Peter *Gwen hangs up*  
'Gwen! Gwen! Youuuuu mother hugger, are you serious?' -Peter

'Alright, we're all clear here,' -Clint  
'We are not clear! We are very not clear!' -Cap

'It's okay we're Americans!' -Darci  
'That's supposed to make them like us?' -Jane

'Yeah I still can't believe it and I'm from another planet!' -Kara *Barry double takes*  
'You're from another planet?' -Barry  
'Oh yeah, she's an alien,' -Win

'Yeah and don't let him train you. Yeah, when it rains, I can still feel where you shot me,' -Barry

'Okay so I was uh...who are you?' -Barry 1  
'Who is he!? Who are you!' -Kaitlyn  
'What you-i'm-I'm Barry! You're Barry! He's-' -Barry 1  
'Your doppelgänger...' -Caicos  
'Nope not that,' -Barry 2

'Okay guys, this was not supposed to happen the tranquil dart Kaitlyn gave me was supposed to last a lot longer-' -Barry 2  
'I did nnnnot give him a tranquil dart,' -Kaitlyn.

'You're on fire! Eeehhh....You don't...seem that bothered by the fact that you're on fire...' -Barry Allen

"Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."  
"Question. What if I see something that I wanna take and it belongs to someone else?"  
"Then you will be arrested."  
"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"  
"Still illegal."  
"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand me? What are you laughing at? What? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"  
―Rocket and Rhomann Dey.

"I am Groot."  
"So what, 'It's better than eleven percent!' What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
"Thank you, Groot, thank you. See. Groot's the only one of you who has a clue."  
―Groot, Rocket Raccoon, and Star-Lord

"You know why I did it, Star-Munch? Hmm?"  
"I'm not gonna answer to "Star-Munch.""  
"I did it because I wanted to! What are we even talking about this for? We just had a little man save us by blowing up fifty ships!"  
"How little?"  
"Well, kinda like this?"  
"A little one-inch man saved us?"  
"Well, if he got closer, I'm sure he'd be much larger."  
"Yeah, that's how eyesight works, you stupid raccoon."  
"DON'T CALL ME A RACCOON!"  
"I'm sorry, I took it too far. I meant "trash panda.""  
"Is that better?"  
"I don't know."  
"It's worse. It's so much worse."  
―Rocket, Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer and Gamora

"So we're saving the galaxy again?"  
"Yup."  
"Awesome! We're really gonna be able to jack up our price if we're two-time galaxy savers."  
"I seriously can’t believe that is where your mind goes."  
"It was just a random thought, man! I thought we were friends! Of course I care about the planets, and the buildings, and all of the animals on the planets."  
"And the people."  
"Meh."  
―Rocket Raccoon and Star-Lord

"I am Groot."  
"One minute you think someone has a weird shaped head, the next minute just because you realize part of that head is a hat. *pause* That's why you don't like hats?""  
―Groot and Rocket Raccoon

""Alright, first you flick this switch, then this one, that activates it. Then you press this button, which will give you five minutes to get out of there. Now, whatever you do don't push this button, because that will set off the bomb immediately and we will all then be dead. Now, repeat back what I just said." -Rocket  
"I am Groot. I am Groot." -Baby Groot  
"That's right." -Rocket  
"I am Groot." -Baby Groot, Points to the wrong button  
"NO! That's the button that will kill everyone. Try again." -Rocket  
"I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot." -baby Groot points to the wrong button again.  
"NO! That's exactly what you just said! How's that even possible? Which button is the button you're supposed to push? Point to it. NO!" -Baby Groot pointed to the wrong button again  
"Hey, your making him nervous!" -Star-Lord  
"Shut up and give me some tape! Does anyone got any tape out there? I wanna put some tape over the death button." -Rocket  
"I don't have any tape, let me check! Yo Yondu, do you have any tape? Gamora, do you have any tape? Hey, ahh, never mind! Drax, do you have any tape? Yeah, Scotch Tape would work! Then why would you ask me if scotch tape would work if you didn't have any? Nobody has any tape!" -Star-Lord  
"Not a single person has tape?!"  
"Nope!"  
"Did you ask Nebula?"  
"...Yes!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well I asked Yondu and she was sitting right next to him!"  
"I knew you were lying!"  
"You have priceless batteries and an Atomic Bomb in your bag. If anyone's gonna have tape, it's you!"  
"That's exactly the point! I have to do everything!"  
"You are wasting a lot of time here!" -Star-Lord has been shooting monsters along with the other members. Rocket turns around and finds that Baby groot has run off with the device  
"We're all gonna die..." -Rocket  
―Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Star-Lord

"The beast's hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside! I must cut through it from the inside." -Drax  
"What? No, Drax! Drax!"-Gamora. *Drax runs at the beast*  
"What's he doing?!" -Star-Lord  
"He said that the skin is to thick to be pierced on the outside so..."-Gamora  
"That doesn't make any sense!"  
"I tried telling him that!"  
"Skin has the same level of thickness on the inside as it is on the outside!"  
"I realize that!"-Gatorade  
*cut to Drax uselessly cutting the inside*  
―Guardians of the Galaxy

(From a video game:  
'Compilers spitting out...' -Rocket  
'I AM GROOT!' -Groot  
'And now Groot's on fire. GROOT'S ON FIRE!' -Rocket

'Wait, if all of you are here...who the hell is flying my ship!' -Star-Lord)

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THAT IN YOUR PURSE!' -Rocket  
'Purse!?' -Quill

'We have to deliver it to the Nova Corp,' -Gamora  
'WHAT!?' -Quill

'At last!' -Drax  
'You called RONAN!' -Quill

'Blasted idiot. They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured. This never would've happened if you hadn't tried to take on the WHOLE FRICKIN ARMY!'-Rocket

'Urrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh! You're! Making! Me! Beat! Up! GRASS!' -Rocket

'My friend has a gun that will destroy this ship. I'm giving you till the cunt of five. One, two, three,'-Rocket  
'Hey hey no Rocket! It's Peter, we're okay, we've figured it out!' -Peter  
'Oh hey Quill,' -Rocket

'We already established that blowing the ship I'm on up IS NOT SAVING ME!' -Quill  
'When did we establish that,' -Drax  
'Like three seconds ago!' -Peter

'I am Groot,' -Groot  
'Well that's as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What's up with giving tree here?' -Peter Quill  
'Well his vocabulary is limited to 'I' and 'Am' and 'Groot'....exclusively in that order,' -Rocket  
'That's gonna get old real soon,' -Peter

'I always keep my promises to crazy wackjobs who will kill me,' -Quill

'I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy,' -Gamora

'They crumpled my pants up into a ball! That's rude! He folded yours!' -Rocket

'Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! Whoa! Ranger Rick what you doing to my ship!' -Quill  
'I wouldn't touch that. It's a bomb,' -Rocket  
'A..A BOMB!?' -Quill

'Where'd you learn to do that?' -Drax to Groot  
'I'm pretty sure the answer to that is I am Groot,' -Peter

*giant ant runs away*  
'Woah...that's a messed up looking dog,' -Police officer

'Hey how about the fact that I fought an Avenger...and didn't die!' -Scott

'Don't worry, he can't see me,' -Scott  
'I can see you!' -Sam  
'He can see me, alright,' -Scott *gets bigger*  
'Hi I'm Scott,' -Scott  
'Did he just say hi I'm Scott?!' -Hope

'Whoa this thing has a name!?' -Scott  
'It's a number not a name-do you have any idea how many ants there are?' -Henry

'One question. Who are you, who is she, what the hell is going on, and can I go back to jail now?' -Scott

*Jane falls down*  
'Oh dear, is she dead?' -Loki

Darcy: How's Space?  
Thor: Space is good.

Thor: If you betray me, I will kill you.  
Sif: If you betray him, I will kill you.  
Volstagg: If you betray him...  
Loki: You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line.

Jane Foster: Is that a quantum field generator?  
Nurse: It's a soul forge.  
Jane Foster: Well, does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one object to another.  
Nurse: [Surprised] Yes.  
Jane Foster: Hmm. Quantum field generator.

Loki: You've lied to me, I'm impressed!

Loki: Why don't you let me fly it?  
Thor: Out of the two of us, who here can actually fly?

Loki: If it were easy, everyone would do it.

Jane Foster: (Slaps Loki) That's for New York  
Loki: (Smiles) I like her

Loki: (Being an illusion and looking like Captain America) Let's have a delightful chat about patriotism, and justice, and freedom! God bless America!

'Are you alright?' -Ian  
'I've had a god in my mind. I don't recommend it,' -Erik

'AHHHH!!!.....WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!' -Darci  
'There's nothing better than knowing the world is as crazier than you ,' -Erik

Loki: [About to start the fight] You still don't trust me?  
Thor: Would you? [Unlocks handcuffs anyway]  
Loki: No I wouldn't. [Stabs Thor in the stomach]

Sif: [Thor just entered] Everything is fine. I've got it under control.  
Thor: Is that why everything is on fire?

'Monkey on the car!' -3 year old  
'Monkey on the car? Why-' -Mom  
'Fuck off,' -3 yr. old  
'Y-*laugh*' -Mom

*guy crashes glass on ice rink*  
'WAY TO GO PAUL!' -guy

'Knock knock! Mister Criminal?' -Spider-man *Window opened*  
'Hey my name's Spider-man! You can call me Webhead, you can call me Amazing...just don't call me late for dinner. Get it?' -Spider-man *criminal tries to punch him but he ducks.* (ends up on top of moving truck)  
'Not a shaker. Are...you a hugger?' -Spider-man *guys pulls out gun*  
'I am killer!' -Criminal  
'Whoa-kay!,' -Spider-Man (jumps away when he presses the trigger)

*extremely dangers explosive things are dancing around*  
'Hup! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha too!' -Spider-Man *truck is running around*  
'Hey! No-you-don't-you're not going anywhere!-come-come here! Come to daddy!' -Spider-Man *truck is jumping around, driver is going crazy*  
'Okay-stop it-stop it!...Sheow....Oh come oooon!' -Spider-man *one drops out*  
'Hey wait! Come back here *leaping around* Heel! Gotcha!...AHHH!' -Spider-man *hit by a truck and stuck.

'Hey my friends are up there!' -MJ  
'What! Oh, uh, okay. Don't worry ma'am! Wow that's tall!' -Peter Parker, Spider-Man

'I know that was scary but our safety systems are completely working,' -guide *cut screen*  
'The safety system is completely failing,' -Karen. AI

Emmet Brickowoski: [into the walkie-talkie] Benny, what's the status with the shield?  
[in the control room Benny is quickly working in panic trying to disable the Kragle shield on the computer]  
Benny: Oh, yeah, yeah. No, it's going great. It's just going great! If somebody would listen to me!  
Computer: Downloading latest episode of "Where Are My Pants?  
Benny: Where are you getting pants from?! You know what I want!  
[Bad Cop gets a phone call]  
Bad Cop: Bad Cop.  
Wyldstyle: Hi. This is Lord Business's assistant, he would like you to come to his office immediately.  
Bad Cop: Copy that. Thanks.  
[as Bad Cop leaves we see the robot voice on the other end of the line is Wyldstyle who is hiding around the corner waiting for Bad Cop to leave]  
Wyldstyle: You are welcome, sir. [as the door of the security station are about to close Wyldstyle throws her phone at the door stopping it from closing]  
Robot: Hey, who is that? [from the vent Emmet sees Wyldstyle knocking the robots out in the security room]  
Emmet Brickowoski: That's the signal, but the shield is still up!  
Batman: We'll wing it. [Emmet looks blank faced] It's Bat pun.  
Emmet Brickowoski: [as they make they way to the Kragle, Emmet whispers into the walkie-talkie] Benny, disable the shield.  
Benny: Disable the shield!  
Emmet Brickowoski: Now.  
[back in the computer room Benny is frantically trying to get the computer to disable the shield]  
Benny: Disable the shield!  
Computer: Searching for Albanian restaurants.  
Benny: What? No! I never once said anything...  
Computer: I don't understand what you mean.  
Benny: Disable the shield!  
Emmet Brickowoski: Benny, what's going on?  
Benny: [to the computer] Disable the shield! Come on! You are undermining me!  
Computer: Which phrase would you like me to underline?  
Benny: Disable the shield!  
Metal Beard: Let me try. [to the computer] Be ye disabling of yond shield.  
Computer: Disabling shield.  
Benny: What?!

'Where are we-upstate?' -Tony  
'We are five miles outside of Rose Hill Tennessee,' -JARVIS *Pause*  
'Why! JARVIS! Not my idea! What are we dong here! This is thousands of miles away-I've gotta get Pepper- I gotta...' -Tony  
'I prepared a flight pan. This was the location!' -JARVIS *super proud of himself*  
'Who asked you!' -Tony

'Don't open, don't open-alright let's go!' -Rhodey *jump kicks a guy* Someone breaths Fire*  
'You...you breathe fire. That's cool,' -Rhodey

'This is the Mandrian!' -Rhodey  
'Yeah, I know...it's embarrassing,' -Tony

'WAH-oh-way-ohwayohway!' - Trevor  
'Tony, I SWEAR to GOD I will blow his face,' -Rhodey

'I have also prepared a safety speech for you to ignore,' JARVIS  
'Which...I will do,' -Tony

'Tony, you still there?' -Rhodey  
'Hey, thanks,' -Tony  
'Oh my god, you crazy son of a bitch-you owe me a plane you know that right?' -Rhodey *Tony chuckles*  
'Yeah, well technically he hit me, so now you're going to come by and see what I'm working on?' -Tony  
'No! No, no, no, no-the less I know, the better. Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?' -Rhodey  
'Uh, training exercise, isn't that the usual BS?' -Tony  
'It's not that simple,' -Rhodey *scene change*  
'An unfortunate training exercise...' -Rhodey

'These days...safe is hard to come by,' -Thor *pause*  
'But if you but the hammer in an elevator...' -Steve  
'It would still go up,' -Tony  
'Elevator's not worthy!' -Steve

*Clint's wife*  
'This is an agent of some kind,' -Tony  
'Gentlemen, this is Laura,' -Clint  
'I know all your names,' -Laura. *footsteps*  
'Ooh, incoming,' -Clint *kids run down the stairs*  
'Dad!' -Kids  
'These are...smaller agents,' -Tony

'Sorry about bothering you,' -Steve  
'Yeah we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed,' -Tony

'Hello?' -Rhodey  
'Hi Rhodey, it's me,' -Tony  
'Who?' -Rhodey  
'I'm sorry, it is me. What you're asking about is me,' -Tony  
'No, see this isn't a game, you do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone, you understand that?' -Rhodey  
'It's not a piece of equipment, I'm in it-it's a suit-it's me!' -Tony  
*Rhodey looks shocked and terrified*

'I've got a lock!' -Soldier  
*fires missile towards Iron Man*  
'Inbound missile,' -JARVIS  
'FLARE!' -Tony

'STOP LYING TO ME! [to a frightened Natasha, who draws a gun on him] I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do' -Banner

'[Incorrectly assuming the Helicarrier is a submarine] Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized metal container? [Seeing that it actually flies] Oh no, this is much worse.' -Banner

Pepper Potts: Is this about the Avengers? [Coulson looks at her]... which I know nothing about?  
Tony Stark: The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify.  
Pepper: I didn't know that either.  
Tony: Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others.  
Pepper: That I did know.

[Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff are transporting Loki in the Quinjet when they run into thunder clouds.]  
Steve Rogers: What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?  
Loki: I'm not overly fond of what follows.  
[Thor arrives from Asgard, wordlessly opens the door and flies away with Loki in a choke hold.]  
Tony Stark: And now there's that guy.  
Natasha: Another Asgardian?  
Steve Rogers: That guy's a friendly?  
Tony Stark: Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.  
Steve Rogers: Stark, we need a plan of attack!  
Tony Stark: I have a plan: attack!

[Stark confronts Thor]  
Thor: Do not touch me again.  
Tony Stark: Then don't take my stuff.

[Discussing how to find the Tesseract]  
Steve Rogers: I'd start with that stick of [Loki's]. It may be magical, but it works a lot like a HYDRA weapon.  
Nick Fury: I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.  
Thor: [confused] Monkeys? I do not—  
Steve Rogers: I do! [Stark rolls his eyes while Steve looks proud of himself] I understood that reference.

Natasha Romanoff: I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.  
Loki: Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter, São Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red; and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?! This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child's prayer—pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors…but they are a part of you, and they will never go away. [Loki slams his fist into the cage glass, snarling with fury] I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!  
Natasha: [tearfully] You're a monster.  
Loki: [chuckles scornfully] Oh, no. You've already brought the monster with you.  
Natasha: [turns around, showing no signs of tears] So…Banner. So that's your play.  
Loki: [realizing he's been tricked] What?  
Natasha: [into her comm as she walks away] Loki's planning to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in his lab, I'll meet you there. Send Thor as well. [to Loki] Thank you…for your cooperation.

Steve Rogers: I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.  
Tony Stark: Following's not really my style.  
Steve: And you're all about style, aren't you?  
Tony: Of the people in this room, which one is A) wearing a spangly outfit, and B) not of use?

Phil Coulson: [Dying, holding a very large gun] You're going to lose.  
Loki: Am I?  
Coulson: It's in your nature.  
Loki: Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?  
Coulson: You lack conviction.  
Loki: I don't think I—  
[Coulson fires the weapon, blasting Loki through a wall]  
Coulson: So that's what it does.

World Security Council: Director Fury, the council has made a decision.  
Nick Fury: I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it.

[as the first wave of Chitauri streams through the portal]  
Steve Rogers: Stark, are you seeing this?  
Tony Stark: Seeing…still working on believing.

[Barton and Romanoff are fighting the first wave of Chitauri in New York]  
Natasha Romanoff: This is just like Budapest all over again.  
Clint Barton: You and I remember Budapest very differently!

Loki: ENOUGH!!! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a GOD, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by—  
[Hulk grabs Loki and slams him into the floor five times like a rag doll, then leaves him lying face-up in the resulting crater]  
Hulk: PUNY GOD. [Stomps off, leaving Loki groaning in pain]

[Stark gets an unorthodox idea for taking down a Leviathan]  
Iron Man: Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?  
JARVIS: I wouldn't consider him a role model, sir.

Loki: [groaning in defeat as he sees the assembled Avengers] If it's all the same to you...I'll have that drink now.

Thor: "You don't know who you're dealing with."  
Iron Man: "Uh...Shakespeare in the Park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

Pepper Potts: "Phil! Come in!"  
Iron Man: "Phil?...His first name is Agent!"

Black Widow: "This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."  
Bruce Banner: "What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?"

Bruce Banner: "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."  
Thor: "Take care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."  
Black Widow: "He killed eighty people in two days."  
Thor: "He's adopted."

Tony Stark: Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit.  
Pepper Potts: Twelve percent?  
Tony Stark: An argument can be made for fifteen.   
LATER:  
Tony Stark: I thought we were having a moment.  
Pepper Potts: I was having twelve percent of a moment.

Loki: I have an army.  
Tony Stark: We have a Hulk.

Maria Hill: When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?  
Tony Stark: Last night.

Agent Phil Coulson: You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby. [Russian bad guy, intimidated, puts the phone between Natasha's ear and shoulder]  
Agent Phil Coulson: We need you to come in.  
Natasha Romanoff: [still tied to a chair] Are you kidding? I'm working.

Black Widow: I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything.  
Russian guy: I don't give everything.

'"Okay, okay," Pepper seemed to be recovering her nerve. She took a deep breath and prepared to plunge her hand into the socket again.  
There was a sucking sound of some liquid. Exclamations like "Oh my God!" and "What the hell?!" and most of all "Ew, ew, ewww!" went up around the lounge.  
Wanda gagged a bit as the memory of the feel of the slimy liquid prickled over Pepper's hand.  
Onscreen Pepper was grimacing and wincing. "Oh, there's pus!" she squeaked.  
"Pus?!" cried Bruce in alarm.  
"Not pus," said the real Tony.  
"It's not pus," said onscreen Tony. "It's an inorganic plasmic discharge, it's from the device, not from my body -" His back arched, as Pepper seemed to have got to the bottom of the socket.  
"Discharge from the device?! That's even worse!" said Bruce.  
"It smells!" wailed Pepper.  
"Blech," Steve gagged.  
Wanda felt a bit nauseous as the smell came through Pepper's nose.  
"Yeah, it does," said Tony as Pepper's hand began moving and twisting. "The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"  
"Oh yeah, the wire," said Natasha. "Kind of forgot with all the pus-not-pus."  
"Okay, I got it, I got it," squeaked Pepper, her hand obviously closing around something and then beginning to lift.  
"Okay - you got it? Now don't let it touch the s-"  
NIZZZZ! went the device.  
"Mother-umm!" Bucky squawked.  
"AGH!" screeched Thor, jumping.  
"-IDES, ides -" yelped onscreen Tony. "- when you're coming up, that's what I was trying to tell you before -"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said poor Pepper, directing the wire away from the metal sides as she lifted it out.  
"Oh boy, okay," breathed Steve. "Oh, man."  
"- now just make sure that when you pull it out that you don't pull out the magnet -"  
A donut-shaped magnet came sailing out of the socket, dripping a clear, slimy substance.  
"There is goes!" said Vision.  
"It's dripping!" shouted Peter at the same time.  
The monitor began beeping madly.  
"- at the e-end of it - that was it," said Tony as the monitor began beeping madly. "You just pulled it out - okay, I was not expecting that -"  
"This can't end well!" whimpered Jane.  
"Jesus Christ," muttered Fury, his eye flicking over to the real Tony.  
"I can't look," said Rhodey, his hand over his eyes. "I can't watch Tony die again."  
"I got nine lives, I'm fine," said the real Tony.  
"I hope you've got more, because if not you're on your last," said the real Pepper.  
"Oh God, okay," onscreen Pepper was obviously trying not to panic. "What do I do, what do I -"  
"Don't put it back in, don't put it back in!" said Tony sharply as her hand began to descent toward the cavity in his chest. She hastily put it down beside the first Arc Reactor and turned back around. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the lines in Tony's face and hearing the monitor screaming.  
"Oh, nothing," said Tony. "I'm just going into cardiac arrest ("Heart attack?!" roared Thor.) because you yanked it out like a tout -"  
"Dear God," said Bruce in a voice like prayer.  
"What?!" wailed Pepper. "I thought you said this was safe!"  
"Note to self: when Stark says anything is safe, do not believe him," said Natasha.' -Archive of Our Own, ElrondsScribe All the Days of our Lives, Phase 2

'Okay, you got it? Now don't let it touch the s-' -Tony *NIZZZZZ went the device*  
'IDES, ides, when you're coming up that's what I was trying to tell you before-' -Tony  
'Sorry, i'm sorry, I'm sorry,' -Pepper  
'Now just make sure that when you pull it out that you don't pull out the magnet-' -Tony *a donut-shaped jacket came out*  
'-at the e-end of it-that was it,' -Tony *beeping*  
'You just pulled it out-okay I was not expecting that,' -Tony  
'Oh God okay, what do I do, what do I-' -Pepper  
'Don't put it back in, don't put it back in!' -Tony  
'What's wrong?' -Pepper  
'Oh, nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest because you yanked it out like a tout-' -Tony  
'What!? I thought you said this was safe!' -Pepper

'Are you okay?' -Pepper  
'I feel great. Are you okay?' -Tony  
'Don't ever, ever, ever, ever, ask me to do anything like that, ever again!' -Pepper

 

'I thought you said you were done making weapons,' -Pepper  
'It is, it's-This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless,' -Tony. *stabilizer comes to life and throws Tony backwards. *Pepper looks away and hides her head, terrified*  
'I didn't expect that,' -Tony

'Dum-E you're still on fire safety- if you dose me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a community college,' -Tony

'Please don't follow me around with it either, cause I feel like I'm going to catch on fire, spontaneously,' -Tony

'Okay this is where I don't want to beeee-ah not the car, not the car....yikes....eh-heh could be worse, could be worse....we're fine....we're....okay...we're good...' -Tony *lands. Dum-E raised his arm and is ready to dose him*  
'No...ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!' -Tony *pause*  
'Yeah...I can fly,' -Tony

'Kill power,' -Tony *drops through the roof, the first floor to the basement and on the cars. Dum-E looks at him then hoses him*

'Once the cake was gone and the presents had been opened, Clint roped Peter into a card game.  
“Damn are you sure you’ve never played this before?” Sam asked as Peter won his 5th hand of blackjack in a row. Peter took his chips as Scott dealt out another hand to Clint, Peter, and Sam.  
“It’s not that complicated.” Peter said matter of factly.  
“Tony I’m taking your kid with me to Vegas when he turns 18!” Clint called across the room to Tony where he stood talking with Steve and Rhodey. The comment drew his attention and he walked over to the group playing around the coffee table.  
Peter won again while Sam and Clint both busted.  
“It’s beginners luck.” Scott said.  
They played five more rounds and Peter won four of them. After an hour of playing, Peter’s pile of chips had grown to three times the size of anyone else’s.  
“Seriously how are you so good at this?” Clint asked him.  
“I don’t know. How are you so bad at it?” Peter smirked.  
“You’re just on a streak. Just wait. Luck’s about to turn my way.” Clint bantered.  
“It’s not luck.” Peter argued. “It’s analyzing the odds.”  
Steve let out a surprised laugh from where he, Rhodey, and Tony watched, garnering everyone’s attention.  
“What’s so funny?” Scott asked.  
“I know how he’s winning.” Steve declared.  
“How?” Sam asked.  
“He’s counting cards.” Steve smiled.  
“Well it’s not that hard. We’re only using two decks.” Peter motioned to the stack.  
It was Tony’s turn to laugh now.  
“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” Peter frowned.  
“What the hell.” Sam said.  
“You little genius cheater.” Clint threw his cards at him.' -The darkest hour just before dawn (ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN) by: StarryKnight09

'I'm bringing the party to you,' -Tony *Swings around the building and reveals a giant flying armored monster.  
'I-I don't see how that's a party,'-Natasha (Black Widow)

'This interview actually ended two minutes ago, we just refuse to leave,' -Robert Downy Jr.

'Ah, I feel like I'm talking to Captain Kirk or something. Captain? Captain? Is this Captain Kirk? What's the log...the log? What is...What is Star Trek?' -Jeremy Runner

'Well. We got his attention. What the hell was step 2?' -Tony

'I thought I lost you back there!' -Tony  
'You did sir,' -Happy

'I've been in captivity for three months, first things first, I want an all American cheeseburger and the second...is something you would not what you would think....I want to call a press conference,' -Tony Stark

'I'm being responsible that's a new front for me-the company,' -Tony

'What's up? A guy's gotta crash his own party apparently,' -Tony

'Where'd You get that dress?' -Tony  
'I-you actually bought it funny enough,' -Pepper  
'Oh, I have great sense of taste,' -Tony

'You have the nerve to come here. Can I at least get a reaction from you?,' -Christie  
'Panic...I would say panic is my reaction...,' -Tony

*giant man begins to fly*  
'Sir, it seems like he can fly,' -JARVIS  
'Dully noted,' -Tony

'....now he won't bother us anymore,' -the Lorax *Pipsqueak pops up*  
'You gotta being kiddin me....can he swim? *other bear shakes his head* Of course he can't swim! We're coming Pipsqueak!' -The Lorax

'Ahh..what is happening-where am I?' -The Once-ler  
'Hey! We got trouble and it's coming up fast!' -the Lorax. Onceler turns around to a big waterfall  
'Whoa! We're in a river!' -Onceler

'It's fine, the thing will only break if the gong is hit three times and you-you already hit it twice didn't you?' -Scrooge, Ducktales

'Buying a harmonica for Matt. That's potentially a dangerous present,' -Jenna

'Leave it leave it! THE FLASH IS STEALING THE FLASH!' -Behind the scenes in a blooper

'You know why I don't like you Julian-no-hold on, I'm Julian, fancy that!' -Tom Felton

(There are flashes of light going on inside the room. The Doctor enters. The scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working.)  
DOCTOR: Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?

'"Up is down". Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?' -Jack

'You're mad!' -Lord Becket  
'Thank goodness for that or this would probably never work,' -Jack  
*Jack fires himself to the other boat. Some other things. People freak out and Jack appears on the edge of the boat*  
'And that was without a single drop of rum,' -Jack

'Barbosa! Marry us!' -Elizabeth  
'I'm a little busy at the moment!' -Barbosa *proceeds to turn and sword fight a fish monster*

'My vessel is big and famous and huge...ish and gone. Why is it gone?' -Jack  
'Is that it there?' -Lady *points to the far out ocean where the Black Pearl is*  
'YES it is! .....Why is it there?' -Jack

'Sheldon knows football?' -Howard  
'Apparently,' -Leonard  
'I mean Quidditch, yeah, but football?' -Howard

'"When you heard there was going to be sword fighting what was your first thing that are into your mind?" *pause* Injuries,' -Cameron Boyce

DOCTOR: And watch out for the disinfectant.  
ROSE [on ball]: Watch out for what?  
DOCTOR: The disinfectant!  
ROSE: The what?  
DOCTOR: The disin- Oh, you'll find out.  
*later*  
SPEAKER: Commence stage one disinfection. (The Doctor gets drenched by a spray.)  
[Lift 2]  
SPEAKER: Commence stage one disinfection. (Rose jumps and shrieks. The next stage is a blow dry. The Doctor enjoys it. Rose finally gets the hang of it.)

Cyberman: Daleks be warned: you have declared war on the Cybermen  
Dalek: This is not war. This is pest control!  
Cyberman: We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?  
Dalek: Four!  
Cyberman: You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?  
Dalek: We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect  
Cyberman: What is that?  
Dalek: You are better at dying!

'Rose? Mick-Mickey! Oh I tell them every time- rule number one- don't wander off...There could be anything on this ship!' -Doctor  
*turns a corner and there's a horse*

'You need three fingers,' -Donna  
'You've got three fingers...' -Doctor  
'Oh yeah!' -Donna *whispers loudly*

'What were you up to?' -Rose  
'Oh this and that. Snogged a girl, met...*blah blah blah*,' -Doctor *horse neigh* 'Oh...and found a horse,'

'Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet!' -Doctor

'Hey I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable,' -Doctor

Evanna Lynch: “We were definitely told, first day on set, DON’T GOOGLE YOURSELF.”

RORY: What happened to the lift? We were in a lift, weren't we?  
AMY: Yeah, yeah. We. I remember getting in and then. What?  
RORY: We're dead, aren't we.  
AMY: Eh?  
RORY: The lift fell and we're dead.  
AMY: Shut up.  
RORY: We're dead. Again.  
AMY: Oh, shut up. Let's just find out where we are.

AMY: Rory?  
RORY: Hmm?  
AMY: Look at this.  
RORY: Well, it's a copper pan.  
AMY: No, it's not. It's wood. It's made of wood and just painted to look like copper.  
RORY: That is stupid.

RORY: Oh, at last. Argh.  
AMY: What is it?  
RORY: No doorknob. Wooden pans, a massive glass eye, and now no doorknob.

'She seems a bit angry don't you think?' -Oswen  
'Someone's never been to Scotland!' -Amy

'What are doing?' -Trevor  
'Googling at 300 ft,' -Sean  
'You can do that?' -Trevor  
'Welcome to the 21st century,' -Sean

'Uh, no. It's not daylight but uh....ah, we're in deep schist,' -Sean

'That. Was...Awesome! What happened to you guys?' -Sean  
'Don't ask,' -Trevor

'Guys, look, diamonds!' -Sean  
'Emeralds!' -Hannah  
'....Felsphar!' -Trevor

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' -All *pause  
'We're still falling!' -Trevor  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' -All

'It can't be wet!....It is wet!....It's magnesium!' -Trevor

'Oh hey, it's Mt. Vesuvius. We just exploded out of Mt. Vesuvius. When you go home, you tell your mom we took you to Italy,' -Trevor

'Give us back our TV!' -Mom from Thundermans  
'CHLOE!' -Billy  
'Ya-hey! That is not our TV,' -Dad from Thundermans

''Apparently you think you're going to die tomorrow!' -Missy  
'Yes, but I've got good news about that!' -The Doctor  
'Oh yeah?' -Missy  
'It's still today!' -Doctor  
'Oh right,' -Missy

'Hey you two!' -Mickey  
'Ugh. I thought I got rid of you!' -Captian Jack

'OH c'mon!' -Clarisse  
'That sounded like Clarisse,' -Annabeth  
'Naw it can't be!' -Percy  
'You stupid morons!' -Clarisse  
'Oh it's her,' -Percy

'She's right,' -Clarisse *pause*  
'What?' -Annabeth  
'There's no way you're getting me to say that again,' -Clarisse

*person shoots*  
'Well this is like the unsafest safe house ever,' -KC

'All you have to do is keep it on track!' -Max  
'How can you keep it in track...if there is no track!' -Sharkboy

'Usually, if you snooze you loose. With Max...you snooze you win!' -Sharkboy

'Duckling no!' -Tulip  
'AARGHHHH! HOW COULD MY DREAMS GO SO HORRIBLY WROOOOING!' -Chicken  
'I'm falling,' -Quail

'One baby! How about a billion!' -Junior. *Connects the machine and starts it* joyful,y cries:  
'I did NOT think that through!' -Junior

(The Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on a computer.)  
MARTHA: They've reached third floor. What's that thing?  
DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.  
MARTHA: Well, if you're not going to answer me properly.  
DOCTOR: No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look.  
MARTHA: What else have you got, a laser spanner?  
DOCTOR: I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above.  
MARTHA: But what were they looking for?  
DOCTOR: Something that looks human, but isn't.  
MARTHA: Like you, apparently.  
DOCTOR: Like me. But not me.  
MARTHA: Haven't they got a photo?  
DOCTOR: Well, might be a shape-changer.  
MARTHA: Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?  
DOCTOR: If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution.  
MARTHA: All of us?  
DOCTOR: Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever.

MARTHA: What did you do?  
DOCTOR: Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead.  
MARTHA: But isn't that going to kill you?  
DOCTOR: Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on.  
(After a lot of jigging about, the Doctor throws his shoe into the bin.)  
DOCTOR: Done.  
MARTHA: You're completely mad.  
DOCTOR: You're right. I look daft with one shoe.  
(So he gets rid of the other one.)  
DOCTOR: Barefoot on the moon.

(The Doctor had left his screwdriver in the x-ray machine. It is totally fried.)  
DOCTOR: My sonic screwdriver.  
MARTHA: She was one of the patients, but  
DOCTOR: Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver.  
MARTHA: She had a straw like some kind of vampire.  
DOCTOR: I loved my sonic screwdriver.  
MARTHA: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Sorry.  
(He throws the screwdriver away.)  
DOCTOR: You called me Doctor.


	2. Another bag of quotes

STUFF IN SCHOOL THAT WAS SAID:

  
‘It’s like Austin Smith with a...I swear it’s a squirrel,’ Mr. Fanta *I walked over*  
‘Oh that’s an otter. It’s Zootopia.’ -Me  
‘Heh. You like, knew the animal and the movie title like that’ -Drew *laughs*

‘Isn’t it the 4 president thing there…? Mount Rushmore!’

‘Oh crap, I’m next’

‘Dude, what the-? It’s Spongebob!’

‘I can’t watch people eat, it’s disrespectful.’

‘Oh do you like younger women?’  
‘I actually go for 3 year olds.’  
‘Eric!’

‘Is that a hippo? Never mind it’s actually a muddy elephant.’

‘You ready?’ -throws a rock  
‘Yea-ah! *stops short* oh. I was-I wasn’t expecting that. It’s way lighter than I thought.’

‘It’s gonna be 2’  
‘It was-yeah, it was 2’  
‘Oh my-!’ *walks away*

‘Oh that’s just a kid!’

‘I don’t know because 11 is cooler than 15,’

‘He’s going to be so disoriented from people throwing stuff at him….And then I’m going to hit him with a chair and a baseball bat,’ -Mr Nesbitt on lockdown drill

‘OH NO THE FORTNITE SERVER IS DOWN!’

‘Erik-a!’

‘Bizarre is weird. I mean negative is weird. I mean weird is negative.’

‘Could whoever owns that pencil kindly take it out from the ceiling?’

‘Oh but I could’ve shredded him right now! He set it up perfectly! God!’

‘There is nothing interesting about Delaware’ -Mr Fanta

‘Cade, you’re like-from Canada’

‘And I can’t remember that’s a cool name,’

‘We’ve had one catholic, who was it?’  
‘...John F Kennedy…’  
‘JFK, yes,’  
‘OH! I guessed!’

‘Can I help you?’  
‘I did not expect to see that when I threw this away,’

‘That’s a Gavin question right there!’

‘When did “buns” become a positive word?’  
‘It’s not’

‘Eric look out! I’m throwing my love and affection at you,’ *throws pencil*

‘Uh, Ava? I’m stuck.’

‘Eric look out!’  
‘Eric love and affection coming your way!’ *throws another pencil*

‘Hillary Clinton could be Speaker of the House…’  
‘Then we kill Donald Trump-’  
‘-N-No-’  
‘Then we kill the Vice President-’  
‘-No!’

‘They [avocados] need a lot of water.’  
‘Seriously?’  
‘No, they drink sand’

‘Plantain!’  
‘What?’  
‘It’s a crappy banana!’

*Talking about MADD*  
‘Who wants to go with FADD?....or DADD?’

‘C-SPAN? It’s like, Congressional….bluegh-blurh-ah.’

‘I have eaten things like that and got a bad reaction to it. Yeah, I’m stupid when it comes to my allergy.’

‘How was I not paying attention?’  
‘Heh...you read the page!’  
‘I know!’

*talking about fish putting their eggs into their mouth*  
‘But what if they swallow?’  
‘Whoop, there goes John.’  
‘Drew!’

‘Wait you figured it out?’  
‘Yeah! I wrote 10 instead of 104!’  
‘Oh! Yeah that would be a problem.’

‘Is there a problem?’  
‘There’s a trash can in the trash can,’

‘Hi Mika-whoa!’

‘It helps if you actually do the homework doesn’t it?’  
‘Yeah it does, doesn’t it?’

‘Didn’t you get called on three times?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘You’re doing it wrong!’

‘What? ‘It feels like the last day of school even though we have like, two weeks of school’- What?’

‘Wait, how did I get skipped?’

‘No! Adding more letters will not help you!’

‘What?! I got 2 wrong-that’s bogus…’  
‘Well, you gotta write your name on the thing.’  
‘Oh my-!’

‘I don’t know-I’m on the fence,’  
‘I’m on the fence too,’  
‘Heh-I’m off the fence,’

‘Uh! What did they do!’  
‘They cut off his head,’  
‘I KNOW, but what?!’

‘Do you have pretty fractions in high school?’  
‘No...no-not at all!’

‘Baby didn’t do anything-baby didn’t kill anyone!’  
‘But what if baby killed mama?’

‘No! Because I don’t want your kid giving my kid…’  
‘Rabies!’  
‘Exactly!’

‘Meaning, if the adults are liberal, the kids are…’  
‘Flaming!’

‘Is this yours? There’s a bee in it,’  
‘What! Who said there was a bee in it? YOU’RE AN IDIOT!’

‘I don’t swim...I sink.’

‘Yes Tom!.....................No, Tom!’

‘Ooo, and I can’t catch!’

 


	3. Daydreams

 

Marvel Daydream 14

 

 

Idea that popped into my head;

 

"The best smackdown ever?" Jeremy read off the screen frowning.

 

"For what?" RDJ laughed. Jeremy shrugged and clicked it.

 

"So, what's-what's it like? Being on that set, I mean-like you obviously had to do a lot of work-like, go on a diet and go to the gym and probably do a lot to yourself-" the interviewer started.

 

"Oh my god," Sparrow was on the screen and she was starting to grin.

 

"Oh, what is this?" Scarlett gasped, slyly looking at Sparrow who stuck out her tongue.

 

"Is that a Spider-Man suit?" Tom Holland frowned.

 

"Oh my god-you. You should be sooo proud of yourself right now!" Sparrow squealed. "Like, that is the first sexist question-I have ever gotten in my career! I'm so happy! Thank you so much-!"

 

"Really?" The interviewer started to look a little uncomfortable.

 

"Yeah." Sparrow sat back and smiled. There was a pause. "No. I know what you're thinking. No. I'm not going to answer that-"

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 8

 

 

(Can't think of the background right now but it's this as a clip:)

 

 

"No, turn around," Robert gently grabbed my head and turned me to face the other way as Evans popped in the movie.

 

I laughed, one of the few I had been giving, and turned my head with him. I waited a few seconds tilting my head back and forth as everyone else got comfortable. Holland sat in front of me and balanced popcorn on his head. I grinned and stole a little as the movie started.

 

"Marvel movie?" I guessed as the intro credits rolled in. "Ha! I knew-" I stopped short.

 

No.

 

No, God no-

 

"Come in! We are a harmless vessel-"

 

"Mr. Stark I don't want to-"

 

Without explaining, I scrambled out of the couch onto the other side as tears filled my eyes. I wiped them off as I ran away.

 

I stumbled around, barely hearing everyone else call after me in confusion. It made sense of course, they never would have pegged me as a Marvel fan but I was and I was dying-

 

I slammed the bathroom door and slid to the ground, sobbing.

 

I can't go through it again. I just can't and I won't I can't-

 

I don't know what's happening, I don't know what's happening-please, please, help me, please,

 

"Tess?"

 

I startled.

 

Tom Holland was at the bathroom door.

 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

 

I didn't reply.

 

 

 

 

I'm a YouTuber. I live with Hailey out in California. I'm a receptionist at a Movie theater. Hailey is slowly getting more and more acting jobs.

 

 

It's a normal day when someone hands me their card and I snort:

 

"You're trying to pass yourself off as Bucky Barnes?" I looked up, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Baby," the man takes off his glasses and flashes a smile. "I am Bucky Barnes."

 

"Holy shit," I whispered, covering my face as I started grinning cuz hey! That's Sebastion Stan.

 

And he's totally hitting on me right now!

 

 


	4. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ton of stuff

I got in an accident that sends me into a coma for 5 years. During that time, scientists take me from the hospital to their lab.  
Eventually everyone thinks I'm dead.

The scientists reveal that they're from another universe when I wake up. Name a superhero and they've met them. I refuse to believe that superheroes are real. I have powers and they teach me how to hide them because I plan on going back into the real world but then this bad guy comes so they have to send me to the 'rest place'.

The 'rest place' resides between mine, DC, and Marvel universes. It's where all superheroes conjugate together.

I land there and run into ravengers who are mutants that suck up other powers.

Chapters of me meeting the DC and Marvel characters.

They're super protective of me because they once had a friend named Shimmer who spontaneously died who was from my universe.

Eventually someone tells me that I'm stuck here but i try to leave anyway which lands me in the hospital.

I also get angry at them at some point and reveal that I know about Shimmer and that I'm not breakable. My life is broken and shattered. I can't get hurt any more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 3

 

I'm working on a marvel movie.

Tom holland and i are friends and he takes me to the bar to have a drink

We're drinking and singing and we meet Andrew Garfield and everything goes blurry but I wake up in Tom's apartment with Tom on my left and Andy on my right.

We brush it off as being drunk but become friends through the Spider-Girl movie. But then I find out I'm pregnant three months later and I shut them out for another 3 months cause I'm afraid of the reaction and then it ends up with all three of us dating.

But the baby dies at birth. Her heart was to small and gave out. I was devastated and went into depression for 3ish months. During that time the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 came out.

Eventually I come out of it and work on the final Avengers movie. Andy, Tony, and i drop in each others interviews. People don't find it weird though because they know that we're the Spider-Girl/mans.

But then at the premiere I drop that we're all dating and Andy shows up. Little tidbit:

"So yeah," I laugh.

"Nice seeing you two, and all of you," Andy waved to the crowd and started towards the stairs. "I've got an interview in New York at 4:30,"

"You have a-gwah," I guffawed, looking at my watch. "Good luck man,"

"What time is it?"

"4:15!"

"Great!"

"He's late to literally, everything." Tom snorted as I laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 4

 

14- YouTube Channels and Short Fan Films (Harry Potter and Star Wars)  
15- Spider-Girl and Normally You're Not My Type  
16- Ice and Girls League *Then left for 5 months and got adopted by Chris Evans. Dating Tom Holland*  
16 (almost 17)- Black Widow Solo Movie {I play Red Widow one of Natasha's old blood sisters from the red room} Starts Emma Frost

Emma Frost- Takes place a year after Civil War. Emma Frost was a little girl when she was tested on by 'scientists'. She's given winter powers and runs away. Later the government finds her, saying they'll leave her alone if she finds some other experiment. She teams up with Jeanette who has fire powers and Malcolm who has water powers. Together they chase after this guy who is killing people by crushing their skulls with his bare hands. Emma has this philosophy that only humans can only kill other humans. Metahumans or mutants can only kill other mutants. That's why she agrees to team up with government and the other people. Eventually they find the guy. He has rock powers. He chokes Emma and tells her that the 'scientists' that experimented on her were her parents and they're still alive. The other two come in and there's this huge fight. He kills Malcolm and Jeanette though and Emma looses it, freezing the entire place. She actually freezes the rock guy which kills him. The government brings her in though to the Raft and she catches sight of her mom. In the Raft the after Credits scene is Falcon swooping in and helping Emma get out. He saves her and tells her that he might need her at some point and flies away. The After after credits scene is a shot of a phone and then Emma picking it up and hearing Flacon's voice saying he needs some help. She looks up at the TV to see New York and Wakanda which has the Infinity War scenes on it. She smiles and goes, "Aliens from outer space trying to destroy the world," she heads to the door, putting on her jacket. "Sounds pretty cool," and then with a flick of her wrist the door shuts and the screen goes black. Then words pop up- 'Emma Frost will return in Avengers SECRET WARS'.  
Also-DIFFERENT FROM X-MEN EMMA FROST)

 

(At some point, the Avengers cast sees the Emma Frost trailer and totally freaks out)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 5

 

I don't really know the background for this but me and Tom Holland are dating and are on the James Cordon show with Jack Hanna.

 

"So introducing Jack Hanna!" James said and applause went as Jack Hanna came in holding a giant tiger. Tom yelped and slid back behind Tessa who scooted forward, laughing.

"I guess you're scared of big cats-hello!" Tessa pets the big cat which was on the table in front, sniffing her. James had slid back in his chair, eyes wide.

"I hate cats," Tom said, voice slightly high. He had properly tied himself behind Tessa, smashed between the couch and his girlfriend. Tessa moved forward a little bit but the tiger looked past her at Tom who quickly moved to the edge of the couch.

"Like, I don't like cats...and they know I don't like them...so it makes for a bad combination," Tom continued. Jack, James, and Tessa laughed and then Jack prattled off facts about different tigers.

"This one lives in Asia, right?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, yep, and this guy could probably take out a man in one swipe-" Jack started.

"Oh god," Tom's voice broke slightly and he pushed away more. There was quite a lot of laughing and clapping from the audience as the tiger moved closer to Tom until one point, Tom flat out screamed and jumped to the top of the couch. He sat there as the tiger stared at him, frozen in place.

"Alright let's get the next animal and stop tormenting Tom,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm a YouTuber but then my mom and brother die so dad moves us to New York where his new fiancé lives. Later he dies so my stepmom force-sells me to people, coincidentally having me sterilized against my will.

I try to jump off a building when someone stops me. They tell me that it's not the best idea and then list a whole bunch of stuff and I snap back that I tried the gun; it missed--I hit my shoulder blade; and I tried the stabbing; straight down the throat, I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed and "you're not helping!" The man says "Yeah, alright, but you took two steps away from the ledge and can't go back so maybe I am."

And I have taken two steps back. Eventually he coaxes me off and takes me away. He tries to find out where I live but i shriek and say that "I'm never going back! Don't make me go back, please don't make me go back!" And he says fine okay 'cause he just saved my life and he doesn't want me to run away and try it again.

There was a group underneath the building ready to catch me but they left that area to catch up with the man. At this point it's dark, I'm tired, depressed, and I just want to go someplace to sleep. I hear them talking but for the most part, I've started to lean on someone else, slowly closing my eyes, because hey! the man who saved me is a few feet away and I didn't feel like tripping over there, and instead there's this really nice brick wall that I can just lean on.

The person I'm leaning on though, speaks up and says "she's coming home with us" and it sounded familiar but I'm tired and the next thing I know, he's whispering to me, telling me he's going to lift my legs and he has a hand behind my back and then he does lift the crevice behind my knees and soon he's carrying me bridal style.

I wake up the next morning, thinking it was all a dream until I try to walk out of the house and the man who carried me last night's voice wafts into the room and asks me if I want anything. I turn around to say no but--

It's Chris Evans.

(Struggles of me having depression attacks, continuing suicidal thoughts, cutting myself, and having to deal with pretty much the entire Marvel cast pampering me and trying to make me feel better. I don't know who I fall in love with but the story might end with me legit killing myself so none of that might even happen.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 10

I'm a YouTuber and Karaoke singer. I have low-key depression and I used to do sub and dom bdsm. But then my depression takes a dip so they force me to leave. (That was when I was 17 but pretended I was 21). 16-parents die and i joined the bdsm people. I get out of that and I have an apartment and doing well with my career (youtube, singer, writer) when I meet the Infinity War cast. It's fun to meet them and we hang out a lot afterwards when RDJ tells me that he knows about the bdsm past and I'm just like what? But it turns out that himself, all three Chris's, Scarlett, Mark, Jeremy, and Benedict wanted to do that with me. I was like okay and for the most part I'm a sub but I dom here and there and Robert actually loves it and he thinks it's so cool when I do dom. But I can't normally do that all the time because it's a little much. Also, there are some things that make me hyperventilate because I remember someone who did that but took it too far. And sometimes I go into a bit of a slide, like I get depressed more than normal but I have all my partners. (They're a bit new to it so they also kind of get into slides here and there.)

 

One part:

"Wait, what?"

I started at Robert, mostly shocked than confused.

"We know everything." Robert repeated.

"Like-?"

"Everything, everything." Robert spread his arms. "And we want to try it with you."

I stared at him and felt shivers crawling over me with sudden anticipation. "You...want to try...being a dominant with me?"

"Yees." Robert gave me a slight eyebrow curve. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" I yelp. "God no, do you have any idea how hot that sounds? I mean, it-wait, what do you mean we?"

"Well, you have me," Robert ticked off on his fingers. "The three Chris's pegging after you, Scarlett and Jeremy would like to try, Mark and Benedict as well and maybe more. We offered the idea to everyone but we've known you the longest so that's why we were so easy."

I gave a big sigh and pushed my forehead. "And...and you-all of you-want this?"

Robert looked at me. "Yes. We wouldn't offer if we didn't."

I sat back, swishing my drink and thinking.

"That sounds amazing." I confessed. "I mean, really-I had a celebrity crush on all of you at one point and I think that only adds to that but I mean, everyone-all of you guys are just adorably hot and amazing and I'm totally babbling but we do have a bit of a problem." I leaned forward when I remembered said problem.

Robert was smirking at me but then stopped and looked at me. "What?"

"I..." I breathed heavily and pushed my hands on my face. "I haven't done this," I told him. "Since I was sixteen. And I mean, I claimed I was twenty-one because I needed the money but that's a story for later-the point is is that I'm nineteen, almost twenty. Which means that I haven't done this for three years. Three-four, but the point is is that when you take a pause, it's a lot easier for you to go into a slide." I look at Robert who's looking at me blankly.

"A slide," I tried again.

He slowly shook his head.

"It's...ugh, god." I held my head. "I only went into it once and that was the week when my depression started acting up. But basically, you start to just...feel...helpless. Or sad. Or upset-for no reason. Well, technically there is a reason-you've over stimulated yourself or something and when I had mine... We had done a scene and when we came back, everything just...collapsed on me I guess. Luckily, she didn't fall into it like me so she was there to help me but if it was both of us..." I thought back for a second before shaking my head and looking at Robert who's eyes were wider than ever. "It's not a huge possibility." I assured him. "It's just something we'd have to be aware of. Because it could happen to me."

"Just you?" Robert asked.

"It could possibly happen to you," I admitted. "But it's rare...usually."

Robert snorted. "Okay. Well. We did some research-apparently not enough."

I laughed. "I'll tell you everything I can. Promise, okay?" I smiled at him and he grinned at me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 17

For writing prompt: Avengers Infinity War is playing and a tornado rips through landing me on Titan inside the movie.

 

I woke up with an ear-splitting headache.

"Where the hell did she come from!?" Someone yelled above me. I recognized the voice from somewhere but I couldn't think at the moment.

I remembered watching Infinity War on the drive in screen with my friends and family. Everyone was holding their breath mostly because they all knew the ending thanks to me belting out my depression to my parents and friends. Of course it was at a pretty good part when a tornado ripped through the area. There was no warning to it and everyone panicked, running around trying to save themselves. And then the tornado swooped up me and my friend Hayley. I don't know where she landed and that worried me.

And then I realized that what should worry me was that I had no idea where I was.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes awake. I looked around, blinking. Around me looked like another planet but I knew that was impossible. I figured it was Utah or something...if Utah had floating pieces of rock-did I hit my head really hard?

"Maybe," someone responds and I realized that I said most of that out loud.

I turned...and nearly screamed.

In fact, I did.

I jumped up and practically stumbled-ran backwards, falling on my butt which huuurt like heelll.

"Whoa!" One of them held out his hands. "You okay?"

"Wh-what the hell!" I stuttered. "Wha-where am I? What's going on? Who are you people-actually don't answer that-I already know-am I dead?!"

"Dead?" Tom frigging Holland echoed, frowning. "No, why?"

"Because-because a tornado came through and I'm here on-on-on, what is this place?" I flapped my hands around.

"It's called Titan," Benedict Cumberbatch came forward, frowning. "How did you get here?"

"The girl looks Terran." Dave Bautista grunted out. "Is she of your kind Quill?"

"If she's Terran-yeah!" Chris Pratt threw his hands up. "But how the hell did a Terran get here?"

"Whyyyy are you acting like your characters?" I blurted. They all looked at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" Robert Downy Jr frowned.

I go really, really, really pale.

"Oh goddamit," I whisper. "You-you're Tony Stark. And you're Peter Parker-like, actually them. Not-not the-" I cut myself off and held my head. "This is not fucking happening to me."

"Who are you?" Benedict-Doctor Strange interrupted. "Can you tell us that?"

"Yeah," I heaved a sigh. "I'm-I'm ------. My name's ----- -hi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so uh skip this

Marvel Daydream 11

(I only cam up with this because I had a dream where RDJ and Chris Evans had bdsm with me without my grandma knowing.)

I'm a singer, YouTuber, and author at 15.  
I somehow meet the avengers cast.  
They really like me.  
And then I wake up one day in RDJ's and Evans' bed.  
(My new name is Sparrow or Raven)  
They were sleeping together for that night and I somehow slipped in. Stuff happens and eventually they ask what I was dreaming about and I say nothing. But they keep persisting until I'm practically screaming that I dreamed I had sex with them. And there's this pause before RDJ drapes himself over me, whispering dirty things and asking exactly what he did, what Chris did and I'm gasping and getting wet and hot and it's very close quarters when RDJ decides he and Chris are fucking me right there and then.

Then bdsm ensues.

 

After I tell them my dream:

I close my eyes and mentally berate myself. Just how stupid can I be? Is that the test that we're playing? Let's see how long Sparrow can screw up! Let's see what she does next!

Then I felt a really heavy weight on top of me.

I lurch but Robert is holding me down, looking at me. His eyes were blown wide and he kept me pinned down. Mostly with his hands on my wrists and his lower body on my legs. Goddamn he's strong. (But that might also be because I'm feeling like Jell-O and I can't move).

"Oh really?" His voice is husky and low and it catches me off guard. "And what exactly did we do?" I look to the right-away from him so he doesn't see my red face-in confusion. Why is he asking that? Doesn't he have a wife?

"Did I pin you down like this?" He continued. Then he ground down on me and I gasped at the suddenness of it. "Did I make you feel good like his?" I squeezed my eyes. There's no way this is happening to me right now.

"Actually, you both ripped off my clothes and tied me up," I blurted.

The grounding stopped and I heard a squeak.

I opened my eyes to find Robert staring at me, eyes wide with lust. I looked to see Chris with wide eyes as well but his face was a mix of lust and shock.

Then Robert looked at Chris. "Take off her clothes please."

"Wh-What!" I yelped as Chris debated it before crawling over to me. I squirmed. "Whoa-Kay. This was fun you guys, really, but aren't I a little too-Jesus!"

"You're a little too 'Jesus'?" Robert teased as Chris finished getting me naked. "Well, I guess will just have to pray to the father and break you apart."

I gasped at the idea, remembering my dream and how good it felt even though it wasn't real.

But now it was and they were making it happen and I was terrified.

"But what if people find out?" I protested as Robert chucked his shirt. Jeez he's nice to look at so me being me, I averted my eyes, going red. "What if-?"

"Too much talking," Robert announced and grabbed a tie from the bedside table. I moved to speak but he wrapped the tie around my mouth. I let out a muffled squeak-that sounded like a moan-because that should not feel that good, it's a tie around my mouth for God's sake.

But it's Robert Downey Jr's tie and he's about to fuck you, my mind supplied unhelpfully.

Chris caught wind of my debating face and cleared his throat. "If you...don't want to do this, just take the tie out"

There's was a pause as Robert continued to shuck his clothes. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. My hands were freed so I totally could just force them to stop. Chris had given me an out so maybe he doesn't want this...?

But no, they're both looking at me with wanton desire now so they both want it (in fact Robert climbed back on top of me for the most part, plus Chris himself was getting naked) and I want it too but what will happen? If I say yes, what the hell will change?

Fuck it.

I don't take out the tie, instead I buck my hips up and Robert groaned in surprise. Then he grinned like he knew what it meant. He crawled back on top of me and kissed me despite the tie that was in his way.

I moaned through it as I felt Chris slide underneath me. He gently puffed air against my neck and I wriggled, putting my hands behind his head. I could feel his smile against my neck as he kissed and sucked it.

Robert pulled away from my mouth as he continued to ground into me. He moved to me neck as well and found Chris's mouth to kiss him.

And if that isn't hot, I don't know what is.

Robert's grounding pushed my lower area into Chris's so he's been groaning as well. He abruptly pushed upward, knocking me into Robert who just went down further on me.

I yelped in pain as Robert pushed a finger into me. "Sorry, sorry," Robert murmured. "Got excited. It's okay," I wriggled around it as he continued to move the finger. Which hurt in a really fucking good way. "Chris," he added. "I'm so sorry, you look so comfortable-but I need you to grab the lube and condoms," he kept stimulating me, moving his fingers as Chris moped around but left underneath me

I was moaning softly, lidded eyes remembering that all three of us were naked.

I gasped, lurching as something else entered me. I groaned, flopping backwards as Robert kept my legs spread apart and licked inside me. That was nicer.

"You 'oth'll be the 'nd of m'," I muttered. Robert chuckled and I gasped, reaching down to grip his head.

He apparently didn't like that because he took my hands off him and held them there as he continued to lick me and stimulate me. That felt really good.

"Got 'em," Chris came back and leaned over me, kissing me. He tossed whatever was in his hands down next to Robert and pulled the tie off of my mouth. Then he kissed me again, hard and rough.

"Thank you," Robert said and ripped something open. He stretched me a bit more before he pulled away. I whined in the kiss but then gasped when something else started stretching me.

I pulled away from Chris and found Robert pushing into me, groaning lowly. I winced and closed my eyes. Chris leaned down and gently nipped my lip and then down my jaw and neck to distract me.

"Jesus, you're as tight as a virgin," Robert grunted.

"Um," I coughed, going beet red and moved away from Chris's kiss. Robert looked at me in surprise.

"Oh you're kidding," he slowly smiled.

"Well-!" I started to protest but Robert effectively shut me up by sliding in more. I gasped, throwing my head back as he fit all the way inside snugly.

"Hot girl like you-how on earth have you not gotten laid yet?" Robert continued to small talk as Chris kept necking me.

"Cancer girl," I gasped, pushing down and wiggling around. "Waiting for the right person."

"People," Chris corrected against my neck.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," I retorted.

"What?" Robert smirked, rolling his hips. "Not expecting two hot actors to hear you had a sexy sex dream with them only for them to make it come true?"

"Not expecting Cap'n America and Iron Man to do it, no," I gasped out. "Holy hell-Jesus fucking-"

Robert pulled out then pushed in slowly. He got into a smooth rhythm, over and over, back and forth.

"Marvel fan," Chris muttered against my neck. "Never would've pegged you as one."

"You should see my YouTube channel then-ohmygod!" I howled as Robert went really fast really suddenly. Then he slowed down a bit, giving more of a gentle roll of his hips.

"As much as I love your voice sweetheart," Robert moaned. "Chris looks a little lonely."

Chris looked up. "Oh no, I'm-"

I didn't listen to him, instead moving my head to the side to find his cock. I pulled it into my mouth and sucked as Chris moaned. Robert chuckled and picked up pace again. I moved against him as I sucked deeply on Chris and he panted, thrusting up. I choked slightly and Chris let me breathe for a moment before I licked him forward again.

It went like that until I felt something down there, coiling up. I started moaning again, my breaths chopped up and muffled against Chris.

I cried out when I came and Robert went even faster, grabbing my hips and pushing them down. He rode me out as Chris stuttered and came in my mouth. I swallowed instinctively as Chris pulled away, sighing. He leaned down and kissed me as Robert growled and came in the condom.

(Which sucked cause I wanted to feel him but I had a feeling he'd look at me like I was crazy and then lecture me about STDs which I already knew about from eighth grade).

He flopped down next to me and Chris and Robert sandwiched me between them.

"You're gorgeous," Robert murmured.

"You're married," I shot back. There was a pause and then Robert laughed breathlessly.

"That's why you didn't want to do this at first?" He smiled. "Baby, I could have a child with another woman and my wife wouldn't even blink an eye." I blinked.

"Really? She's that cool?"

"Yeah," Robert yawned. "You should meet her. She'll like you,"

Chris gently kissed my neck and I leaned into the touch. We were all silent for a moment as we thought about what just happened.

"What now?" My voice sounded unusually small.

"Now?" Robert propped himself up. "The only thing running trough my head is, if your up for it, continue this...except make it a bit more exciting."

"Exciting?" Chris narrowed his eyes, a hand wrapping around my waist.

Robert looked at me. "Do you know what BDSM is?"

My eyes popped. "What?"

 

(Eventually word gets out and I leave them because I don't want to ruin their careers but they get fans and others to get me back. Lots of smexky scenes in this book.)


	6. Black Widow Daydream

Marvel Daydream 12

Black Widow Movie Plot:  
(Daydream one)

 

A year after Civil War, Natasha is on her own and working with the CIA to get rid of assassins. A name appears on their scope; Ivan Somodorov. Natasha recognizes the name as the son of Madame B. She recruits Clint and Bucky and then heads to a place in Ukraine to recruit this girl named Alexei Manorovsky.

The group chases down Ivan and Clint and Bucky learn that Natasha is afraid of Alexei. She's out of control and reckless. She kills for sport and that's mostly because she grew up in the Red Room. She lived there for 18 years of her life.

Eventually they end up in this warehouse where Alexei kills Ivan. Natasha, Bucky, and Clint told her that the mission was to get in, bring in Ivan, and get out. Nat and Alex are on the line together when Alex says that she knows that Natasha is the reason why she's in the Red Room.

This is the scene:

NATASHA: *into a walkie* Alex we've got to go now!

(Screen pans back to ALEXEI who is holding onto the walkie. She ducks down, holding her head in her arms as she listens to NATASHA's voice)

NATASHA: Please, please, listen to me-killing Ivan wasn't apart of the job, so just get back here, let's go-listen!

ALEXEI: No-NO! No, you listen to me! You...listen..to me. *Voice goes lower* I know, Natashka. I know what you did to me. I know you put me in that Red Room

(Screen turns back to NATASHA. She looks horrified. BUCKY and CLINT glance at each other before looking at her.)

ALEXEI: *over radio* I know now. And you know my job isn't over. *pause* (Screen goes back to Alexei) 30 minutes. Main hallway. Face me like a Red Room girl sestra.

(ALEXEI slams the radio down and leaves as the screen goes black)

 

(Boots click on the floor and the screen pans up to show ALEXEI, clenching a gun and blood on her fingers. She looked around, eyes flicking everywhere. She looked up and saw NATASHA standing there. ALEXEI smiled.)

ALEXEI: hello Natashka. Ready to die?

(NATASHA doesn't say anything just flips foreword and walked over to ALEXEI)

ALEXEI: *bends down and two very large knives whip out from her wrists* Your turn

(ALEXEI runs at NATASHA ducks and slams ALEX in the back. ALEX stumbled but regains her balance and throws one of the knives at NATASHA. NATASHA blocks and brings out her own weapon. They go on like this for a while, sparring back and forth. None seemed to get the upper hand. ALEXEI ducked a blow and hit NATASHA back. NATASHA fell and ALEXEI threw her knife down straight into NATASHA. NATASHA gasped and turned around.)

(ALEXEI bends down and flips out her knife, looking disappointed)

ALEXEI: You did a good job...but you are no Red Room Girl, Clint Barton

(Screen pans to reveal a pale and very much dead Clint Barton)

(Screen changes to a horrified NATASHA staring at the radio as her eyes became wet. She looked at BUCKY opened mouthed in fear. BUCKY took one look and slowly started shaking his head.)

(Pan back to ALEXEI)

ALEXEI: Are you happy now?! You're little watchdog is dead. The man who stole you away! The man, who saved you....Do something Natashka

NATASHA: You don't have to do this!

(ALEXEI whirls)

ALEXEI: You know I do!

(ALEXEI jumps at NATASHA who ducks down low and dodges. ALEXEI screams and throws out her other knife before loading her gun. NATASHA ducks again and flips past the bullets)

NATASHA: Please! Alexei, please you know you don't have to do this!

ALEXEI: Is that what you were thinking every time you threw me down to the ground at the Red Room!

(ALEXEI just screams and throws down her gun in favor of running at NATASHA, fists ready. NATASHA ducks it and throws her own punch. They go back and forth, dodging and punching all at the same time. ALEXEI whips her foot back and side-kicks NATASHA in the side of her chest. NATASHA falls down and stays there on her knees as ALEXEI whips out a gun)

NATASHA: You win

(ALEXEI looks horrified)

NATASHA: You win because I can't kill you...I can't..

(ALEXEI's hand begins to shake and gun shakes with it as her eyes become wet. There's a tense moment and then...)

ALEXEI: *points the gun at her chin* I can

(Bang! NATASHA's head shoots up and she screams as ALEXEI falls to the ground. NATASHA catches her)

NATASHA: No, no, no, no, no! No, Alexei! Alexei stay with me!

(NATASHA looks up. BUCKY was jogging forward, surprised and solemn.)

NATASHA: *screams* HELP ME!

(BUCKY's frozen because he know he can't do anything. ALEXEI is dead.)

NATASHA: NooOOOOO! *her voice his hoarse as she cries, leaning down and holding her*

BUCKY: Tash, we've gotta go.

(NATASHA doesn't move)

BUCKY: Tash, please. This place is rigged to blow-we have to finish the mission-

(BUCKY grabs her and tries to pull her away)

NATASHA: NO! NO! Bucky-NO I can't leave her! No, please, please

BUCKY: Tasha, we have to GO! Manorovsky is gone-!

NATASHA: ROMANOFF, ROMONAFF! HER LAST NAME IS ROMANOFF SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!-Bucky I can't leave her!

BUCKY: *frozen in shock let's Natasha fall down* I....I'm sorry

(BUCKY raises the butt of his gun and whacks the back of her head)

(Screen goes black)

 

(A Christmas tree is next to a window, twinkling as a young NATASHA and ALEXEI play near it. The screen pans around to the older NATASHA on the couch looking depressed)

ALEXEI: Did you win?

(NATASHA looks up as the screen turns to the normal ALEXEI sitting there, looking at NATASHA)

ALEXEI: The fight we were having; did you win?

NATASHA *smiles sadly* You always win

ALEXEI: *smirks and smiles* You damn right I do

(NATASHA opens her eyes. She's in a hospital bed and looks next to her which is where BUCKY is sitting. He looks up when she wakes up.)

BUCKY: Steve is coming for you. I'm heading back to Wakanda.

(NATASHA doesn't say anything as he leaves. BUCKY pauses.)

BUCKY: I'm sorry

(He leaves)

(NATASHA closes her eyes)

(Music starts to pick up as the words BLACK WIDOW shows up)

 

Marvel cast reaction to it. *Scarlet, Jeremy, and Seb are sitting next to me*

NATASHA: *into a walkie* Alex we've got to go now!

"Yes, yes, go," Holland said, nodding.

(Screen pans back to ALEXEI who is holding onto the walkie. She ducks down, holding her head in her arms as she listens to NATASHA's voice)

NATASHA: Please, please, listen to me-killing Ivan wasn't apart of the job, so just get back here, let's go-listen!

ALEXEI: No-NO! No, you listen to me! You...listen..to me. *Voice goes lower* I know, Natashka. I know what you did to me. I know you put me in that Red Room

"Oh snap!" RDJ hooted.

(Screen turns back to NATASHA. She looks horrified. BUCKY and CLINT glance at each other before looking at her.)

ALEXEI: *over radio* I know now. And you know my job isn't over. *pause* (Screen goes back to Alexei) 30 minutes. Main hallway. Face me like a Red Room girl sestra.

(ALEXEI slams the radio down and leaves as the screen goes black)

"You're too good at that," Evans commented. "Acting." I grinned.

 

(Boots click on the floor and the screen pans up to show ALEXEI, clenching a gun and blood on her fingers. She looked around, eyes flicking everywhere. She looked up and saw NATASHA standing there. ALEXEI smiled.)

ALEXEI: Hello Natashka. Ready to die?

"Ah, no, stop!" Elizabeth yelped between her fingers

(NATASHA doesn't say anything just flips foreword and walked over to ALEXEI)

ALEXEI: *bends down and two very large knives whip out from her wrists* Your turn

(ALEXEI runs at NATASHA ducks and slams ALEX in the back. ALEX stumbled but regains her balance and throws one of the knives at NATASHA. NATASHA blocks and brings out her own weapon. They go on like this for a while, sparring back and forth. None seemed to get the upper hand. ALEXEI ducked a blow and hit NATASHA back. NATASHA fell and ALEXEI threw her knife down straight into NATASHA. NATASHA gasped and turned around.)

"Whoa-mygod!" quite a few people jumped in shock.

(ALEXEI bends down and flips out her knife, looking disappointed)

ALEXEI: You did a good job...but you are no Red Room Girl, Clint Barton

(Screen pans to reveal a pale and very much dead Clint Barton)

"AAAAAHHHH!" Paul shrieked.

"That's why he wasn't in Infinity War," Pratt mused.

"Shut it!" Jeremy threw a pillow at him.

(Screen changes to a horrified NATASHA staring at the radio as her eyes became wet. She looked at BUCKY opened mouthed in fear. BUCKY took one look and slowly started shaking his head.)

(Pan back to ALEXEI)

ALEXEI: Are you happy now?! You're little watchdog is dead. The man who stole you away! The man, who saved you....Do something Natashka

NATASHA: You don't have to do this!

"Are you crazy-gahhh!" RDJ was wincing all over the place until finally he just stopped.

(ALEXEI whirls)

ALEXEI: You know I do!

(ALEXEI jumps at NATASHA who ducks down low and dodges. ALEXEI screams and throws out her other knife before loading her gun. NATASHA ducks again and flips past the bullets)

NATASHA: Please! Alexei, please you know you don't have to do this!

ALEXEI: Is that what you were thinking every time you threw me down to the ground at the Red Room!

(ALEXEI just screams and throws down her gun in favor of running at NATASHA, fists ready. NATASHA ducks it and throws her own punch. They go back and forth, dodging and punching all at the same time. ALEXEI whips her foot back and side-kicks NATASHA in the side of her chest. NATASHA falls down and stays there on her knees as ALEXEI whips out a gun)

"Nononono-" everyone was holding their breath.

NATASHA: You win

(ALEXEI looks horrified)

NATASHA: You win because I can't kill you...I can't..

(ALEXEI's hand begins to shake and gun shakes with it as her eyes become wet. There's a tense moment and then...)

ALEXEI: *points the gun at her chin* I can

(Bang! NATASHA's head shoots up and she screams as ALEXEI falls to the ground. NATASHA catches her)

"AAAAAHHH!" Holland leapt up and grabbed my hand and I didn't move as everyone else screamed in surprise.

NATASHA: No, no, no, no, no! No, Alexei! Alexei stay with me!

(NATASHA looks up. BUCKY was jogging forward, surprised and solemn.)

NATASHA: *screams* HELP ME!

Evans was staring at the screen and then at Seb and then back at the screen.

(BUCKY's frozen because he know he can't do anything. ALEXEI is dead.)

NATASHA: NooOOOOO! *her voice his hoarse as she cries, leaning down and holding her*

Some people were crying. Mostly everyone was surprised.

BUCKY: Tash, we've gotta go.

(NATASHA doesn't move)

BUCKY: Tash, please. This place is rigged to blow-we have to finish the mission-

(BUCKY grabs her and tries to pull her away)

NATASHA: NO! NO! Bucky-NO I can't leave her! No, please, please

BUCKY: Tasha, we have to GO! Manorovsky is gone-!

NATASHA: ROMANOFF, ROMONAFF! HER LAST NAME IS ROMANOFF SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!-Bucky I can't leave her!

"Fuck!"

BUCKY: *frozen in shock let's Natasha fall down* I....I'm sorry

(BUCKY raises the butt of his gun and whacks the back of her head)

"Ah!"

(Screen goes black)

 

(A Christmas tree is next to a window, twinkling as a young NATASHA and ALEXEI play near it. The screen pans around to the older NATASHA on the couch looking depressed)

ALEXEI: Did you win?

(NATASHA looks up as the screen turns to the normal ALEXEI sitting there, looking at NATASHA)

ALEXEI: The fight we were having; did you win?

NATASHA *smiles sadly* You always win

ALEXEI: *smirks and smiles* You damn right I do

(NATASHA opens her eyes. She's in a hospital bed and looks next to her which is where BUCKY is sitting. He looks up when she wakes up.)

BUCKY: Steve is coming for you. I'm heading back to Wakanda.

(NATASHA doesn't say anything as he leaves. BUCKY pauses.)

BUCKY: I'm sorry

(He leaves)

(NATASHA closes her eyes)

(Music starts to pick up as the words BLACK WIDOW shows up)


	7. A Bunch of Different Daydreams

 

Marvel Daydream 6

 

 

14--Youtuber

15--Normally You're Not My Type, Sage, Spider-Girl

16--Emma Frost, Justice League 2 (leaves the stage life)

17--Comes back in Black Widow and Avengers

 

 

Before that, i find Tom Holland and we fall in love, but I consistently deny it.

 

 

We're at this event that's on TV and Tom starts singing for me. (Want you to have it all)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 7

 

 

 

So, when I'm sixteen my parents die along with my brother. I had just gotten a YouTube channel and I had already sang my first album and I was about to publish it when this happened. I was taken to a foster home that basically ignored me and I started taking pain killers to get rid of the emotional pain. Hailey takes care of me and I make it through high school. Together we go to London where Hailey hits it off with her acting carrier. Eventually though, we have to move to New York. We're still together, Hailey tried to get me off the drugs but I nearly die so we go to the hospital and find that I'll die if I keep on taking them, but I'll die if I don't take them.

 

They say the best way is to get this device that flows the painkillers into my skin but doesn't have the 'kill-you' part. So I can live on it. But it costs a ton and Hailey had only been in small acts and that doesn't even matter because a guardian needs to sign it so that I can use it even though I'm a legal adult.

 

So we move to New York and I get a barista job in a coffee shop. We live above the shop and Hailey hunts for an act. I work on a story that I hope to publish when who should show up? Tom Holland. He gets me a coffee and we become friends. He starts getting me away from everything and I start to fall in love with him more cause I already love him. But I just think that this is this friendship that is never going to escalate. He also introduces me to Chris Evans who, I don't realize, likes me a lot.

 

Tom admits that he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore though and we end up kissing. But I think it was a one time thing and Tom gets mad because he doesn't think it was a one time and I don't think he wants me at all so I tell him to give me some space and he does so reluctantly.

 

However Chris meets me again and finds the drugs and I feel bad and he feels bad as well and then he adopts me and gets the device mentioned earlier.

 

Tom finds me at a night club as the driver for Chris, Robert Downey Jr., and Jeremy Renner where I just explode on him, cause I'm drunk and broken and I can't hold it back any more. I tell him about my parents dying and the foster home and the drugs and the dream that I had of being an actress and a singer and how that was all ruined when I started taking the pain killers. How Hailey started covering up for me when I randomly dropped off in class and how I nearly died from withdrawal and how now I was just trying to salvage my life by being a barista and writing a book.

 

(More stuff happens and its all epic drama of my slow-build relationship with Tom and shit dad-daughter relationship with Chris Evans. Oh and I'm a broken-depressed-girl who can't give a shit about life when she's drunk cause she thinks life is just this fucked up game for people running the universe. So it's like an Anti-Me)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 16

 

I'm a YouTuber, singer, and writer. I get pregnant when I'm 16 and I'm told the baby can only last a month.

 

(I cut myself)

 

Then I find out that the father was Tom Holland.

 

He finds out too so he tracks me down and finds me. He grows close to me by using a different name and disguising himself.

 

Eventually, when I graduate high school, he tells me who he is and I freak out for a little bit but he calms me down and becomes super protective of me.

 

I meet the cast and they fall in love with me and RDJ announces that they've adopted me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Daydream 13

 

 

TomHollandxMe

 

I'm biking to McDonald's and almost crash into someone.

 

I show him to McDonald's and he gets practically everything

 

As we walk to his rented apartment (I'm helping carry bags) he casually drops that he's Tom Holland

 

Obviously I freak out

 

The apartment they're staying at-includes the entire cast of Infinity war

said it was over for now

 

Tom gives me his number and a new phone before I leave because he likes me and didn't like my phone.

 

This all takes place in May 2018

 

I'm 14

 

Next week after loads of texting, Scarlett shows up and takes me to New York. I have bonding time with the entire cast again because they really like me.

 

At New York, Scarlett, Elizabeth, Karen, and I go shopping at a mall or something. A whole lot of stuff happens, like I get to go to the premiere and they carter me around to a lot of different things.

 

When i get home I'm told that my dad,mom, and brother are dead and that i'm being put in a foster home. I also don't have to publicize the fact that I'm in foster care.

 

A month goes by and Scarlett, Robert, and Paul Bettany convince Chris Evans to get a kid. So he goes online and sees me in the system which freaks most of them out and Scarlett wants me out of there so she convinces Chris to adopt me and when I find out, I freak out and take Hailey on a ride and spill everything to her and she freaks out too. I'm also in depression but Chris is only told that there are signs of depression.

 

 

 


	8. A Marvel Bunch

 

14: YouTuber

15: Parents die, I cut myself. I take the car to an empty lot to sleep because the authorities try to take me in and I run away using the car and head to a parking lot where there happens to be a concert. I sleep in the back and wake up in Ohio with RDJ, Chris Evans, Tom Holland, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Tom Hiddleston.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

14- created youtube channel and has a song channel. Also created the Marauders story + Star Wars story. Both appeared on YouTubeRed and occasionally on Freeform, abcFamily, and Discovery

 

15- parents die. Chris Evans just happened to be guilt-tripped into adopting a kid by Scarlett Johansson and he picks me. Everyone except Tom Holland doesn't know me and he freaks out when he sees its me. Zendaya drops that he's seen all my videos. I'm a little skeptical but he actually has.

 

(Tom Holland love story basically)

 

 

(And in any of these Tom Holland love stories I joke that now he can say that the love of his life is 'Tessa' and never mention WHICH Tessa.)

 

 

Clip:

 

 

"Oh my GOD!" Tom moaned and ripped away from the conversation.

 

"In the name of freedom, what the fondue is going on?" I said loudly. Chris and RDJ who were behind us, heard me and snorted. Chris burst into a coughing-choking-giggle mess and RDJ was holding back laughter.

 

"What?" Laura laughed.

 

"Saw it on Pinterest," I waved away what I said, slightly red. "Disregard,"

 

 

 

'Nother Clip:

 

 

"What is this!" RDJ shouted, pointed to the marvel comic picture.

 

"Steve's a HYDAR agent?!" Jeremy shouted and Sebastian snorted.

 

"Nooooo!" Scarlett acted, dramatically. I didn't even look up from my book.

 

"I recognize that Marvel has made a decision but given that it's a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it," I announced and stood, walking away. I heard a moment of silence before a snort and then full out laughter.

 

 

Nother one:

 

 

"So, the one thing I really really wanted out of Infinity War was um..." I thought for a second. "Oh, yeah, Doctor Strange going 'THANOS I'VE COME TO BARGAIN!' Really, who else wanted that?" everyone burst into laughter.

 

 

Random thing that may or may not happen:

 

 

"Where is Sanchez, my pug?" Sebastian frowned, looking around. I looked up for a second and tried to think of a pug other than the one I dumped in the toilet this morning as a joke.

 

"Um..." I said slowly. I looked at Tom who looked at me.

 

"STAN!" Elizabeth shrieked and barged into the room. "YOUR PUG IS IN THE TOILET!"

 

"Why is he in the toilet?" Sebastian frowned as Chris Evans started laughing.

 

"I pugged the toilet," I said seriously. Sebastian, Tom, Elizabeth, and Chris who had stopped laughing stared at me. Tom snorted and then everyone burst into laughter.

 

"The hell is a pug doing in the toilet?" RDJ came in, frowning. Elizabeth let out a snort and Tom pointed at me.

 

"She pugged the toilet!" He laughed and RDJ blinked for a second and then looked at me.

 

"That." He said. "Is very smart," Chris laughed even harder and Sebastian left to un-pug the toilet.

 

 

 

Anther clip:

 

 

"What the hell...?" Chris and I walked into a really weird party. I frowned and blinked looking around. RDJ was the DJ and everyone else was dancing, drinking, or laughing at random cat videos.

 

"HEY!" Tom waved widely when he saw me.

 

"Wakanda nonsense is this?" I replied, shouting it over the noise. Chris burst out laughing.

 

 

 

Something else:

 

"You're a psychopath!" Zendaya shouted at me, but she was grinning.

 

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high function sociopath--do your reasearch," I responded instantly. There was a pause before a snort behind me. I looked at there was Benedict, reading a book but grinning-on the verge of laughing actually-into his book and hiding his smile behind it.

 

"Did we miss something?" Anthony frowned, looking between me, Zendaya, Tom, and Benedict.

 

"Sherlock reference," I said meekly, smiling.

 

"Ah, dear," Benedict pulled his face away from the book. "She has a reference for everything,"

 

"I resent that!" I yelled.

 

"What's a sociopath?" Tom frowned.

 

"A person with a disorder who can't really feel anything," I explained. "Like, they practically aren't human-they can't be empathetic-they can't connect or socialize with people-"

 

"That's Cumberbatch's Sherlock alright," RDJ came in, grabbed a soda, made his comment, and left. I choked on laughter and hid my face as Tom grinned and Benedict shrugged.

 

 

 

 

(Some clip for maybe a different one:

"One of the weirdest articles for Infinity War after I saw it... was uh..." I thought for a second. "Oh, yeah. So there was this one where it was like, Russo brothers or something confirm why the clothes disappeared and I stared at it." I paused, smiling. "And, legit, I went and I just ripped on it like, NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHY THE CLOTHES DISAPPEARED!")


	9. Speed Force Barry

 

Barry is the Speed Force fanfic

 

Future Barry comes to the timeline now as Savitar. Savitar stops an evil metahuman and helps them out. Oliver and Roy are there along with Laurel to help Barry out. Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, and Diggle are behind the scenes.

 

 

 

 

 

"Get out of the suit!" Oliver shouted, using his voice over. "Now!"

 

"Okay okay," The Savitar suit cracked open from the other side and crumbled in on itself.

 

"Who are you?" Barry frowned.

 

"Funny you say that," the man slowly turned around, smile in his voice as his arms were raised. "Because I'm you..." the man turned around the whole way to see an older Barry. "From the future." Barry turned all the way around and Barry now heard the gasp from Laurel.

 

Older Barry's left eye was white and scars etched from his eye to his ear. The lower left bit of his lip stretched out with a huge gash.

 

Older Barry smiled. "Surprise." He sang.

 

"Oh," Roy darted a look at the Barry now. "That...uh..."

 

"Please," older Barry scoffed. "Like you didn't think it was actually me," he was smiling .

 

 

 


	10. A,B,O Olivarry

 

Barry wakes up pregnant. Caitlin and Cisco are confused but protect him and keep him inside. They find out he's an omega and quickly shelter him. He pleads with them to keep him locked up because he doesn't want anything to happen. They are more than happy to comply.

 

Cisco invents something so Barry can be the Flash from in the basement.

 

But problems arise because Barry can't stay still for long, and with his accelerated healing the baby is born faster than normal (but still healthy looking).

 

And as soon as the young girl is born, the alpha catches her scent and is on the prowl for her.

 

 

(Background: I'm actually not even past the first season of Flash but I know that the first Harrison Wells is evil. I'm going to pretend that that doesn't exist. Wally is also a character who is Iris' brother, happened to be with Barry when the lightning hit. Barry also confided in him that he's an omega. Wally and Barry were more like brothers than friends. That's kind of the basics).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Barry Allen!" Iris West shouted. "When were you going to tell us that you threw up!"

 

Said man didn't respond right away, just stared at the device in his hands, bleeping 'POSITIVE' at his dumbstruck face. He was in the upstairs bathroom after crashing on the couch last night. He woke up and threw up. Which he had been doing for the past week or so. Barry got nervous so he ran upstairs to take a test.

 

And he was positive.

 

"Barry!" Iris banged on the door and Barry jumped - loosing his grip on the damn pregnancy test - and it fell in the toilet. He quickly flushed it and threw open the door as Iris began to shout again. "Bar - oh!" Iris stared at him, taking in his flushed face and messy hair and dilated eyes.

 

"I - I have to go," he rasped out.

 

"Ohkay...Barry - " Iris started but he ran down the stairs, ignoring her.

 

"Late for work!" he yelled, stumbling to get outside.

 

"Barry - !" Iris ran to the door but he was gone with a red lightning streak blur.

 

 

 

 

"Hey waddup bro!" Cisco exclaimed when Barry jogged inside of Star Labs.

 

"I'm pregnant," Barry blurted. Cisco's smile dropped as well as the screw driver he was holding. Caitlin looked up from the project she was working on and Wally and Harry stopped arguing about the suit design when they heard Barry.

 

Anxiety and horror bubbled up over Barry and he started to sob. "I don't know why and when it happened but I'm pregnant and I don't know who the parent is and I'm an omega which is probably obvious because I'm fucking pregnant but I don't know what to do and I didn't tell Iris or Joe or anyone else and I don't know what to do!" he cried harder and instantly Caitlin was by his side, pulling him into a hug.

 

Caitlin had tried to have kids but they all ended in miscarriages to the point where the doctors had to tell her to stop trying for kids because it was just causing her more mental pain. But she understood what Barry was going through even if she was a Beta.

 

"You're pregnant," Wally and Harry said together. They looked at each other and then back at Barry who was still crying into Caitlin's shoulder. "How?"

 

"Mega-Betas," Caitlin glared at Harry and Wally. "So ignorant."

 

"Okay," Cisco held his forehead and laid down the picked up screw driver on the table. "So, there's a quick history lesson here. Betas are what me and Caitlin are. Us and Mega-Betas take of over half of the population. Except Mega-Betas are different in the fact that they come form generations and generations of Betas. Betas are usually from alphas and omegas.

 

"Alphas are usually the man of the family but there are some female alphas. They usually dominate and have ruts. Omegas are usually females but there can be males and they have heats are can get pregnant. Even if they're males" Cisco looked over at Wally and Harry who slowly nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Barry meets up with Ollie and Oliver finds out about the kid who;s name is not figured out yet but most likely Nora.

 

 

"Barry,"

 

Barry whirls around, shivering at the husky voice. He looks at Oliver Queen who decided to sneak up on him. It's been months - years even - since Barry has seen Oliver and the other heroes. Oliver was as threatening as ever but Barry couldn't help but feel like there was something different about him. He hung closer to Barry and there was something different in his scent as an alpha...


	11. Evil Barry

cover:

 

 

 

Barry Allen was the sweetest person out of everyone. That's what everyone thinks.

 

But when his old past starts to resurface, Barry's friends realize that he is nothing like he seems. 

 

 

 

 

(Barry was an assassin. Both his mom and dad were killed by Reverse Flash. On the streets he was assigned to be an assassin. He's killed over a hundred people since he was 6. They think he's 23 but he's actually 18 in this story.

 

 

The part where they find out about him:

 

 

"You guys," Barry was looking around nervously, scared. "I - I don't like this - "

 

"Take it easy, Bear," Kara laughed him off. "I'm sure your just imagining things," 

 

"It's a dark underground sewer," Oliver wrinkled his nose as he climbed out of the edge after Kara, further into the dark tunnel. "Of course you're going to be scared." Kara held out her hand but he swatted it away. 

 

"I'm not scared!" Barry protested. His eyes flicked around. "I just have a bad feeling - "

 

Barry was cut off by a loud splash. 

 

Kara had been hit. 

 

Oliver stumbled off the side of the wall and dove under the water, choking down any disgust he had. He breached the surface easily, keeping his hood down as he searched for Kara. Barry started vibrating. 

 

"Barry!" Oliver hissed. "Keep your cool - !"

 

"You - You promised!" Barry cried, his voice warbling as he vibrated harder. "You promised to leave me alone!" 

 

"Kara!" Oliver pulled Kara up who gasped loudly. "You okay?"

 

"Y - yeah." she coughed. "Bea - Bear - Barry - !" 

 

Oliver turned. 

 

Barry was just a lighting yellow and red blur, vibrating so fast and hard that it hurt to look at him. Oliver turned away, instead choosing to look for their attacker. Who was know where to be seen. 

 

Barry suddenly ran past them, kicking up water. Oliver and Kara threw up their hands to protect their faces when there was a loud crack and sickening crunch. 

 

Three men fell from the top of the ceiling. Barry ran back right in front of Oliver and Kara. 

 

"Who the hell do you think you are!" one of them shouted furiously at Barry. 

 

"Glitch," Barry's voice was still warbled but boomingly loud and completely distorted. "This time literally. Now. Leave my friends alone!" Barry, as if under the influence of...something, ran forward, straight into the man who talked. 

 

The man didn't get a chance to scream before he fell to the ground, a sickening ball-shaped hole in the middle of his hole. 

 

"Glitch!" another screamed and the other two started to run but they were no match for Barry who just sliced them apart like they were nothing. Barry was still just a blur as he stopped on top of the bodies. Not even bodies, they were just...pieces. Pieces of body parts that could somewhat be recognized. Oliver and Kara stared as Barry slowly settled down. 

 

He looked completely different. 

 

His hair was windswept, spiky and greasy. He had blood splatted on his face and suit. The biggest difference was his eyes. They wouldn't stop glowing with lighting streaks. And his face was hard drawn and ragged. He looked like a war-torn man. 

 

"I'm gonna throw up," Kara blurted and turned away. Oliver stood slowly just as a horrifying realization dawned on Barry's face.


	12. Olivarry Time Travel Idea No. 1

DC TV Show Idea:

  
Barry, Kara, Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, Thea, Felicity, Laurel, Sara, Quentin Lance, and Roy are transported to the future.  
Olivary. Mostly Crack Fic.

  
Barry Allen fell from the sky.

He landed hard on his shoulder and it knocked the wind out of him. He gasped and coughed, choking on his own breath. He laid back and stared at the pale blue sky trying to catch his breath. His arm felt a bit misplaced and he knew that was going to hurt like a bitch in a couple seconds.

Yep...there it was...

And then Kara appeared over his head. "Hi, Barry!"

"Gah!" Barry gasped and lunged up as she pulled back. He coughed again. "Uhm, hi. Hello, uh, what's going on?"

"No idea," Barry turned pink. Oh great, Oliver Queen was here. His big-time crush probably just saw him fall from the sky like an idiot.

"Barry-!"

"I'm awake," he blurted, shaking his head. "What?" He looked around and realized that there was more than just Oliver and Kara.

There was Caitlin, Cisco, Thea Queen, Felicity, and four people he vaguely recognized. Oliver and Kara were there too obviously and Kara went over to help Barry up. He took her hand and stood, stumbling just a bit.

"You must be Barry," the blond woman said, she had a sort of sad look on her face but that looked like it was her normal resting face.

"Um yeah," Barry nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you again?"

"Sara," the woman replied. "And my sister, Laurel, and my dad."

"Quentin," the older man clarified.

"Oh hi all," Cisco laughed a little nervously. He looked really put off by everyone on the Arrow Team.

"I'm Caitlin, by the way, and that's Cisco," Caitlin added. "And obviously Barry,"

"Thea and this is Roy," Thea said quickly. "And then obviously Felicity,"

"Hullo," Felicity smiled, sounding more nervous than Cisco.

"Great," Oliver crossed his arms. "Anything else?"

"I'm Kara!" Kara cried out. She smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Or Kara Zor-El. I'm Supergirl. Hi."

"Hezzo!" Cisco spewed out.

"Wait how do you know her?" Caitlin frowned.

"She came to our earth, yeah, apparently the multiverse is real," Barry sighed.

"Okay!" Oliver interrupted. "That's great. Can we move on now?"

Barry was tempted to scold him but he kept his mouth shut.

"I don't know where we are," Caitlin admitted, looking around.

"It looks like a field," Laurel observed. Oliver looked at her a little funny and Barry looked away when Oliver glanced at him.

"Well, we could ask them," Cisco pointed. Everyone turned. Over the hill, there was a house. The wheat fields around them were really high so most of the house was obscured.

"Do you think anyone's there?" Barry asked.

"Only one way to find out," Felicity said. Everyone waited. "Oh - this is the part where I march off, isn't it? - okay, yeah, I'm not doing that - I just said that."

"For God's sake," Oliver muttered and trudged up the hill. The others followed him, Sara going quicker to catch up with Oliver. Barry felt his heart ache a little but he shook that off.

Ever since Iris became a no - go, his heart decided that he couldn't fall in love with girls anymore and he just had to have a crush on the Green Arrow. Which was ridiculous. But his heart didn't seem to listen to him.

"Who's going to knock?" Laurel asked finally when the reached the top of the hill.

"I can do it," Barry jumped at the offer before Oliver could say anything. Sara looked at him sideways, glaring ever so slightly.

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with," Oliver added automatically. Barry didn't miss the look Sara gave him.

"No, it's fine - " Barry started.

Oliver crossed his arms and glared at Barry pointedly who shut up.

"I'll come with too," Kara jumped in, watching the interaction. She smiled and grabbed both of their hands, dragging them towards the house.

Barry let her just take him until they reached the door of the house. Barry stepped in front of Kara and Oliver before either could do it and reached out to knock when the door exploded open.

Barry whizzed away in a flash of red light behind Kara, kicking up wind that blew back Kara's hair and nearly threw Oliver off his feet.

Barry peeked over Oliver's shoulder to see a young girl about six years old marching out the front door.

"You can't make me do anything, Moria!" she stuck her tongue at the door and Barry didn't miss the sudden intake of breath from Oliver.

"Iris get back here - !" another voice came from within and the young girl turned and ran.

Like, speedster ran.

She turned into a blue blur of light, racing away.

"Gah - Iris!" another young lady came out and howled, stomping her foot. She glared after the blue blur. "Not my fault," she muttered. "Not my fault. Just have to explain that to - ohmygod what are you doing home!" she shrieked when she saw Oliver and Barry. her eyes widened and Barry stepped back, confused.

"Huh?" Kara frowned.

"Ahh!" the young lady screamed again and Kara stepped back, shocked. "Whatyoudoinghere!"

"I don't speak speedster," Oliver furrowed his brow. "Speaking of which, how did you get your powers?"

"From daddy," the six-year-old was back and the young lady quickly grabbed her.

"Inside, now." the young man said and the six-year-old whined but wandered back inside anyway. The young lady turned back to them, messing with her hair. "Now - "

The others came around the corner, Sara marching right up to Oliver. Barry moved out the way, as she started to push him out of the way. Barry wandered back over to Kara who was a lot nicer.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded.

The young woman narrowed her eyes, flicking back and forth between Sara and Barry. "Moria Queen." She snapped. "You're Sara Lance right? How are you alive?"

Sara frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, so you're...not...my mom?" Oliver interrupted.

"No," Moria looked disgusted. "I'm your daughter." There was a pause. Then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute - "

"What?" Felicity gasped.

"We're in the future?" Laurel whispered. She had sneaked around behind Sara and gently tugged her older sister's shoulder. Sara just brushed her off and Laurel crossed her arms.

"Ah - apparently," Moria frowned.

"Who was that?" Barry gestured to where the six-year-old was.

"Iris Queen..." Moria pursed her lips. "My younger sister. Our parents are out - probably saving Central and Star City but who knows - anyway, I can introduce you to the gang if you want? And then we'll figure out how to get you home."

"But..." Oliver stopped her. "Iris....has powers. Like Barry. She's a speedster. How?"

Moria paused. Then took a deep breath. "You'll find out," she sighed and walked them inside.


	13. Olivarry Time Travel Crack

 

Olivarry Time Travel! Crack!

 

 

 

Oliver's and Barry's daughter goes into the past by accident.

 

 


	14. Avengers Daydream Young Avengers

 

 

FIRST DRAFT: ADD TO BLOOPERS  
  
  
Marvel Idea 25  
  
Young Avengers Daydream   
  
  
AVENGERS 5=THE YOUNG AVENGERS:  
  
The Avengers "died".   
  
3 years later, Project Restart is completed.   
  
10 months later, a god falls from the sky and Carol Danvers is forced to come in by SHIELD. Carol asks what's happening and Fury says that a follow of Thanos has come to destroy the Earth. She snaps and says where did he get that from and Fury goes from that man. "That man" is in a cell with shackles on his wrists like he's in an interrogation cell at the police station. Carol asks why they should trust him and starts to leave when Nick Fury says "he calls himself Loki Odinson."   
  
Carol interrogates the Loki and she's convinced that it's him so they find a lead on the Project Restart people who ran away about eight months ago. They find them in a junkyard in Philadelphia. But they can't actually find them even though the city around them claims that they're Philadelphia's Avengers. And then the government shows up. The government isn't working with SHIELD and is trying to eliminate all superheroes.   
  
So Carol and Loki fight but then a shield saves the day. The helicopter goes down and Carol turns to see a young woman covered in brown rags. She picks up the Captain America style shield and asks who Carol and Loki are. They answer truthfully and say that they're looking for Project Restart People when Iron Man shows up.   
  
Captain America girl gets rid of the mask around her face and says that she's Amanda Greene, one of the Restart people. Carol asks her to help. Captain America Girl says she won't help and hops back up the mound. Carol demands that she helps the world and the Captain America girl is unamused. Carol says that she would have Steve Rogers' DNA so she tries to say that Steve Rogers would do it, to get her to cave but Amanda just says, "Well, I'm not Steve Rogers, am I?"   
  
Then she goes behind the mound and Carol and Loki follow quickly only to find a gigantic crater with a base in the middle. Iron Man is revealed to be Harley Keener. A boy and a girl are fighting each other below as Amanda and Harley walk ahead. A young man is picking things up like Wanda Maximoff and another young man is running around in circles super fast. (Like Pietro Maximoff fast).   
  
A young man is floating a few yards away and concentrating. Loki says he looks familiar and Carol says that he must be replacing Doctor Strange when a someone expands so that they're at least 80 feet in the air, putting up some sort of force field. There's someone else up there as well.   
  
Amanda introduces everyone:  
  
Captain America--Amanda  
Iron Man--Harley  
Hawksilver--Nathaniel Pietro Barton  
Ant-Man--Cassie Lang (Sorta what Cassie looks:  
  
Black Falcon--Lila Wilson  
Scarlet Witch--Jason Horton  
Hulk and Black Widow--Jeremy and Betty Banner  
Doctor Strange--Nova Malik   
  
There's a bit of a fight because Carol tries to tell Amanda to come with them but Amanda claims that she doesn't have any proof and that the Avengers saved "the world through war. We're a bunch of kids that are saving the world by stopping a war. So don't ever compare my team to the Avengers." So Carol and Loki leave when they're stopped because Harley and Cassie convinced Amanda that they could find the Avengers if they did this. So now they teamed up with Carol and Loki.   
  
They're attacked by aliens as they leave Philly and that's when Carol sees how powerful they are. However the aliens don't actually die until Loki grows into this big green ball of power and completely obliterates them. Cassie demands to know who he is and he says he's Loki. Loki and Amanda get into a fight, Loki saying that they should run and hide because the aliens weren't the worse of it and they nearly all died and Amanda says that he's a coward.   
  
Then Amanda goes off and says that she'll ditch everyone and do it herself so "Fine, do whatever the hell you want. Go!" There's a pause and then Cassie says, "I think I speak for the whole team here Cap, when I say we'll follow you anywhere." And Amanda looks at all of them and says, "Then let's go kick some alien ass."   
  
Now they're off to Ohio because there were sightings of aliens there and they follow the sightings with scenes like;   
  
"How big are you?" Loki asked in awe.   
  
"That's not-" Pietro started.   
  
"85 feet," Cassie said proudly, crossing her arms and leaning back against the seat.   
  
"That does NOT sound right!" Pietro exclaimed, aghast.   
  
Amanda looked at Harley. "That's our team."   
  
Harley grinned. "Yeah," and gave her a peck on the lips.   
  
;Because Harley and Amanda are 'dating' ish.   
  
They meet the Follower and he nearly kills all of them but Amanda stands up and he laughs and asks how much longer she can do this and she says I can do this all day and then she fights and Carol flies in as well. They fight him off and find out that he's going to New York. They get GOING following him.   
  
Finally they get to New York where the big battle happens. The aliens come and so does the follower and he kidnaps them into a helicopter (Them=Nova, Pietro, Amanda, Cassie, Harley) Except it's a plan and Cassie is thrown out and Harley catches her while Pietro pushes out the follower and then it's revealed that Amanda was never actually there and neither was Nova. Amanda swings in and flies the helicopter to the ground where a huge fight is happening.   
  
Harley and Cassie are fighting together. Lila and Jason are fighting together. Nova, Jeremy, and Betty are fighting trying to save pedestrians and Pietro crashes through a building and Amanda catches up with Harley and Carol and Loki are fighting together.   
  
And then Betty and Jermey tell each other to get angry and they turn into Hulks while Nova is dumbfounded.   
  
The Follower goes after Amanda and sneers, telling her she's the captain of a dying a race and "How long can you actually do this?" And she responds with, "I can do this all day." And continues to fight.   
  
Eventually the Follower disappears and Harley says he can stop the portal that's letting the aliens in and he tries but he can't so Loki goes up there and then an alien catches Cassie off guard and she's down and Pietro's next to her, telling her to hang on and telling Amanda that Cassie is down. Amanda runs over and Harley screams, saying that Loki will die and Loki responds with, "I've died twice-both in my brother's arms. I don't think I can die." And Amanda says, "Well you better not...because Thor isn't here to hold you now."   
  
And Loki thinks for a second but then he clasps the portal and power surges through him and he screams and screams as the portal closes and everything goes white.   
  
And The Young Avengers find a portal-like the portal that the Tesseract makes-and so Pietro takes the initiative to run into it. Cassie is hurt-almost dead-so Captain Marvel stays with her while everyone else goes after Pietro.   
  
When they get in, the Follower attacks them but Amanda holds on the Gauntlet and then grabs something as the Follower flings her off. He's tied up the other members and so he tries to snap, to kill all of them but it doesn't work and he looks to find Amanda holding the Space stone. She crushes it and throws it down.   
  
The power enters her and the Follower stares at her in shock. He asks her who she is and she responds with, "I thought the spangly outfit gave it away," kicks up her shield, "I'm Captain America bitch, and you just pissed me off," she fights the follower and demands for information about the avengers. He says that they aren't on earth and then disappears. The gauntlet is with him.   
  
Amanda, weak, pulls them all back to earth and the power of the tesseract leaves her. The Young Avengers look at each other, unsure of what to do as Pietro, Nova, Jeremy, and Betty claim that they have no family while Cassie-limping-steps up and says that they do. Carol says she'll stick with them no matter what when Loki shows up and everyone is happy because hell, Loki's still alive and he says that he knows someone who could find the Avengers-  
  
End   
  
Enter Doctor Strange. (Post credits 1) They go to his house and Amanda and Loki confront him while the others stay in the car and Strange has been expecting them so he says that they'll be able to find them by going to space so they need to find people that can take them to space.   
  
At the very end (Post Credit 2) Star-Lord is getting talked to by someone who's saying to find the Young Avengers and protect them. Star-Lord says that'll be fine but it's a little hard to keep track of all of them and a person comes up and goes that's because you have back up. Meaning the Fantastic Four.   
  
  
The YOUNG AVENGERS, FANTASTIC FOUR, and GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY will return...  
  
  
AVENGERS 6= THE THREE CHOSEN  
  
The Young Avengers and Doctor Strange are gathering superheroes to go to space to find the Avengers when they find the X-Men. The X-Men were a team that gathered--underground--young mutants. Charles and Erik are friends. Never were enemies. They created this safe haven for mutants. Mystique, Wolverine, Beast, and Kitty join the Young Avengers as well as Deadpool;  
  
"Who are you?" Amanda asked.   
  
"I'm Logan. Wolverine." The big one said.   
  
"And where the hell have you been?" Harley frowned, crossing his arms.   
  
"Underground."   
  
"And why did you never help the Avengers?!" Pietro put in.   
  
"Well you see-stop screaming-" a man in red leather dropped from the ceiling. "See, before Fox and Disney never made a deal-now they did!"  
  
Amanda, Pietro, and Harley looked at Logan, speechless. Logan frowned at the man.   
  
"You're doing it again, Wade." He told the guy.   
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Making no sense."  
  
;And that's what happens when they all pack up and head to Queens because Wade says that there's someone there who can help them who ends up being Spider-Man. And he's so confused because he believes that the Avengers are dead and Carol convinces him to come and then the Guardians and Fantastic Four show up.   
  
Of course, Spider-Man was fighting a Doctor Doom type person and the Young Avengers, Doctor Strange, Guardians, X-Men, and Four help Spidey beat his ass. Then the Guardians allow them on the ship. They're traveling space and having fun while Spidey learns what's going on through Carol.   
  
They're at Know-where and they split up into groups of three to maybe find someone who can help them. Harley, Spidey, and Amanda is one group but Amanda finds a psychic who sees her future and warns that she'll be the one who looses the most out of the "Three". Amanda is confused and comes out to find that all the groups are back and Cassie's says that she has a bad feeling when the whole foundation shakes and Harley, Spidey, and Amanda fall into the abyss.   
  
Amanda tells them to stay but the Guardians force everyone to hightail out of there because the Kree are after them and they have to leave. Cassie is worried and restless when Deadpool says, "One of them will be hurt, one will go insane...and one will never come out...alive that is." And now Cassie's horribly frightened.   
  
Harley, Spidey, and Amanda are struggling to get back to the surface. There's a voice in Amanda's ear and Spidey is becoming stressed.   
  
The guardians, X-Men, Four, Strange, and the other YA are flying around trying to shake the Kree while trying to get back to the other three.   
  
The voice gets louder and Harley gets hurt. Spidey's even more stressed and jumpy.   
  
The guardians, XM, 4, Strange, and YA manage to swing around and land on a different planet. They realize that it's Titan and a ghost appears. It's fucking Tony Stark.   
  
Harley's hurt, Spider-Man is starting to babble nonsense when they arrive in a circular chamber where a woman appears. She tells Amanda that she has a choice to make. Of course, Amanda chooses her friends and Harley limps out with Spidey screaming nonsense with his eyes glazed over.   
  
Tony can't see them and then more ghosts appear. It's the whole Avengers and they seem to be frozen. The X-Men are getting seriously weirded out, while Strange and the Guardians are hoping for the best. The Fantastic Four thinks their mission is done so they leave and end up back with that person that sent them on the mission. The Guardians are pissed at the Four when Harley--limping and bleeding--shows up with Spidey through a portal.   
  
Everyone is horrified and Cassie's demands to know where Amanda is. Harley claims she's dead and he's trying to keep Spider-Man alive and well who is whispering nonsense and rocking back and forth.   
  
End.   
  
(Post Credits 1) We're back with the Four who tell the person everything that's happening. The man in the chair turns and...dun dun dun, it's Thanos and the Four is his new "Children" while Thanos has been turned into a hell-bent villain.   
  
(Post Credits 2) Darkness-space-then a blue portal opening and you can hear Amanda's voice, quiet at first and muffled, whispering something and then screaming-  
  
AVENGERS 7=


	15. FRIENDS of the MCU

Figure out what FRIENDS is. Make an AU. And then have the chapter titles as:

THE ONE WHERE Tony loses his shit  
THE ONE WHERE Steve cries  
THE ONE WHERE Natasha doesn't give a crap  
THE ONE WHERE Cliny finds a new hiding spot.

Things like that.


	16. More Young Avengers Daydream

 

Characters:

 

Captain America--Amanda Greene

Iron Man---Harley Keener

Falcon&Black Panther---Anya Wilson

Ant-Man---Cassie Lang

Doctor Strange---Nova Starson

Wanda Maximoff----Jason Magnson

Pietro Maximoff&Hawkeye----Nathaniel Pieyro Barton

Black Widow&Hulk---Jeremy and Betty Banner

Loki---Young Loki

(Character profiles on Amino Wiki)

 

 

 

 

 

*SCRIPT-LIKE*

 

MARVEL LOGO--Old Style

Someone is falling from the sky. He lands on the ground hard. He wakes up and climbs out of the crater he made to face a man staring him down. The guy knocks him out.

 

He wakes up, chained to a chair. he's dazed and confused someone is asking him questions. "Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" "How are you here?" He answers them a few seconds later. She's confused but then he explains that this alien is coming and he's coming to destroy earth. The person is following Thanos and he wants to destroy the universe. the person asks who they are and the person remembers. They say that they're Loki.

 

 

*flashes of white warzones. Someone called Bucky. Flash of him falling*

AMANDA (screams): BUCKY!

 

There's a pause and then the screen switches to her filling up a cup. Pietro runs in and then out. Cassie walks in and tells her about harley.

 

Screen switches to Back in Black playing loudly.

 

Amanda comes down to harley working on an iron man suit.

 

she tells him to go to bed. he doesn't listen. amanda turns on FRIDAy she's a person now. She says he's been awake for 86. They talk about 'it' that they have to face it at some time.

 

FRIDAY guilts harley into going to bed.


	17. Marvel Ideas

 

Marvel Another idea:

Based on Lauv's I Like Me Better

Tony liked himself better when he was with Peter.

 

 

Marvel Idea 2:

Gender-bend Avengers meet the Avengers

(Civil War is somewhat solved)

Avengers:

Tony, Natasha, Vision, Rhodey, T'Challa, Peter, Thor, Bruce, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Wanda, Scott, Sam, Loki

 

Gender-Bend Avengers:

(Tony)---Tonya Stark, (Natasha)---Nick Romanoff, (Vision)---Vision, (Rhodey)---Jay 'Rachel' Rhodes, (T'Challa)---T'Chalia, (Peter)---Penelope Parker, (Thor)---Tiffany {Thor for Short}, (Bruce)---Brittany Banner, (Bucky)---Jenny 'Becka' Barnes, (Steve)---Sienna Rogers, (Clint)---Cam Barton, (Wanda)---Wayne Maximoff, (Pietro)---Pam Maximoff, (Scott)---Sydney 'Syd' Lang, (Sam)---Sarah Wilson, (Loki)---Laura 'Loki'

 

 

 

Marvel idea 1:

 

Peter is Tony's son and Tony finds him when his mom dies when he's 6. This is also just before Iron Man 2 so it goes throughout the whole series.

However, Tony could let Peter's aunt and Uncle take care of him and never mess with him until just before CivilWar. But that won't actually be a Civil War because I'll figure out some way to avoid that. But when peter's aunt dies during or after or before Civil War, Tony's forced to take him in and that can be how the Avengers become a team again, taking care of a 14-15 year old Peter.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 3

 

MCU Avengers meet Earth 616 AI Tony Stark.

(Tony and Bruce are working on something when it explodes)

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 4

 

Civil War Fix-It

T'Challa, Bucky, Sam, and Steve are caught by the government. Tony's trying to stop Steve from doing anything and all four of them are sort of placed on watch.

Then Tony meets a girl who shows him a past where if the government had control of the avengers what would happen. More people would've died because they had to wait for the government to decide if it was really worth their time.

So he goes back to the government and talks about the incidents and how NOBODY died in them. And then he asks FRIDAY to bring up readings on what would've happened if say, it took 30 minutes for the government to let the Avengers act on it. Then he brings up the casualty numbers and shows that over 5.8 thousand people die in each accident. Then he proceeds to say that no one will be signing the Accords and promptly lights the damn packet on fire.

Then Tony leads a shell-shocked Steve, Sam, Natasha, Vision, and Wanda out the door. Tony tells Steve on the way that he knows that the Winter Soldier killed his parents and Steve is in absolute shock but watches as Tony saves Bucky and smuggles the quinjet away. During this time he explains what's gonna happen.

Steve, Wanda, and Natasha are going to infiltrate that area and shut down who's ever posing as Bucky and shut down the other Winter Soldiers. Bucky and T'Challa are going to Wakanda to freeze Bucky and hopefully stop him from being brainwashed again. Bucky's onboard with it and Tony leads the quinjet to pick up Clint from retirement. Oh, he also picks up Peter and Rhodey.

Then he drops off Steve, Wanda, and Natasha. Vision ends up going with them. They deal with whatever is happening there.

Tony then drops of T'Challa and Bucky.

And then other stuff happens. Not sure yet. Just this huge Civil War Fix-It where it's almost like the Civil War hasn't even happened.

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 5

 

Slow build of Steve being in love with Tony but afraid that Tony doesn't like him and Nat finds out, then Clint, then Bruce, then Sam...then all the other Avengers.

But it ends with Tony getting drunk and singing "I do" by Colbie Caillat to Steve and Steve has no idea what to do so Tony ends up starting to lead the sex portion but Steve protests cause he doesn't want the guy like this and he's a scaredy cat--afraid that Tony is only doing this cause he's drunk. So reluctantly Tony stops and they just sleep together.

Steve wakes up to Tony freaking out that Steve is in his bed because what the fuck?! Why is Captain America in his bed half-naked and I have headache?

So Steve has to tell Tony and Tony is mortified because shit I blew my chance and so he runs off and leaves Steve with mixed feelings until Nat hunts Tony down tells tony that Steve loves him and kicks him back into his room with Steve where they finally hook up to all the other Avengers' enjoyment. Really-they were quite miserable knowing that both people loved each other and yet didn't have the balls to say it.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 6

 

(50 chapter Infinity War part. But when Clint dies they use all the Infinity Stones except for the Soul Stone against Thanos. Then Peter drops in and uses the Soul Stone and kills Thanos. But the Soul Stone destroys him then resurrects him but with a horrible side affect.

Peter is now forced to be locked up in a room that he can't destroy until he's stable. The last bit is Tony asking why and Maria Hill hits a button that makes a noise and Peter shakes and turns into a glowing mass of destructive mist. Hill says that if the things inside the room were real, they'd be specks of dust. They (SHIELD) measured his destructive capacity and if he were to shake at, say Russia-he'd destroy half the country in under a minute.

SHIELD takes care of Peter as the Guardians and what's left of the Avengers head out to save the world. SHIELD also tries to find a way to stable him faster. Maybe some other stuff happens.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 8

 

This is after AoU. Pietro is alive cause I love him.

Basically what happens is the government creates the Accords without the Avengers' consent. Tony doesn't like the Accords and they're forced to go on the run in the quinjet after saving Sokovia. They also pick up Sam, Scott, and Bucky.

They pick up Sam from the Compound before the government can reach him and they save Scott from getting shot at from the government. Steve mentions Rhodey to Tony and Tony says back that they're just going to have to leave him.

(Peter has gone through everything in Homecoming except without the suit and anything to do with Tony or the Avengers.)

Peter comes home one day after fighting the Vulture and his aunt is shot in front of him. Peter escapes from the government which is trying to kill him and puts his suit on. He runs away and Bucky finds him, protecting him. They run away from New York until Steve and the other Avengers find them.

Bucky confesses to killing Tony's parents and Tony doesn't know what to think, instead moving on to Peter. As Peter explains who he is and Wanda fixes up his wound, Bucky starts to remember the other Winter Soldiers. He freaks out for a bit before asking Steve to take him to where he needs to go.

Tony allows the quinjet to be brought to that place in Siberia. Thor takes Banner to Asgard for some 'family business' or something which Tony thinks is bullshit.

As Bucky and Steve try to open the warehouse thing, Tony mentions that his father was shit and that he spent half of Tony's life looking for Steve. Steve of course feels awful and Tony regrets that he said anything.

Eventually though, they get in and see the other Winter Soldiers shot in cryo chambers. Tony explains what the cryo chamber might've done and Bucky wants to get in one. Tony says that the only way they could legally get one is through Wakanda.

So he sends a message through all technological devices throughout the entire world, hoping to reach Wakanda. They do give up their position for a brief second to the government so they have to turn away and do some crazy loop things to shake off the government as they wait for Wakanda's answer.

When they do answer, everyone is asleep except Natasha who's on watch, Peter who can't sleep, and Tony who also can't sleep and is in the workshop. (Using Thor they expanded the quinjet just a bit more)

Natasha thanks T'Challa for letting them come and asks where the King is. T'Challa says his father is dead and that he is king. Tasha says sorry for him and T'Challa responds with what time they'll pick the Avengers up.

Natasha then orders Peter and Tony to go to bed, but they end up sneaking into the workshop and doing their own little thing. Natasha leaves them, knowing how nightmares can be.

3ish hours later they get picked up by Wakanda officers who bring them to Wakanda.

 

(More stuff happens. That's all I know for now)

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 10

 

Tony is 18 when he's shot in the heart and forced to have the arc reactor. He finds out that people have been illegally buying his weapons and secretly creates Iron Man to fight them. He's in the middle of destroying some and coming home from Afghanistan when he's shot down.

These people take him and prepare to sell him as an alpha's omega.

Tony fights it hard but when someone 'buys' him they say they have to keep up appearances and that they're sorry. They end up bonding and mating.

Tony wakes up the next day to find out that this place as been shut down and a man sitting next to him. The man explains that the Avengers stepped in and are shutting down facilities like this. Tony has to blink a couple of times because, fuck. It's the freaking Winter Soldier.

Now, Tony has to adjust to the life of being the omega of Captain America and juggle it with being the head of Stark Industries and Iron Man.

(Steve's also feeling really guilty so he practically ignores Tony but when Bucky sleeps with Tony, he can't ignore Tony and that's when things take a turn. Especially because that night, Steve claims him hard.)

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 13

 

About a year after homecoming, Peter finds out that Tony went against the Accords. This causes the government to go after Peter and he flees to Florida before he can go to the Avengers Compound with Tony, Nat, Vision, Wanda, and Rhodey. There he finds Cassie and Harley. Cassie and Harley are neighbors and they help hide Peter until Tony can come get him.

The three become really great friends but then the government finds Peter and so Cassie and Harley run Peter away to find Tony who picks up the three.

Now it's Peter getting used to Team Cap.

After that, the book swings into Infinity War. Cause there are three years between Civil War and Infinity War.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 14

 

Earth 616!Avengers experience a dimension portal. A building falls from the sky which coincidently holds MCU!Avengers.

 

Earth 616:

Tony, Steve, Peter Parker, Janet (Wasp), Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Loki, Sam

 

MCU:

Steve, Tony, Bucky, Scott, Sam, Peter parker, Vision, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Wanda

 

(Basically Civil war cast {above})


	18. Marvel Daydreams

What briefly happened in far from home:

Peter found Miles

MJ made herself and Ned suits just in case

Fury just needed Peter for that one mission and whatever

That's about all I have for that

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So peter and his friend group is working on keeping Europe a safe place because they decided to stay there and whatnot.

Eventually there's this girl who comes along and her name is Gwen Stacy. She is a big risk taker and she's Ghost Spider to Peter and his group. She kind of wiggles her way into Peter's heart and when there's some problems happening, who is he to say no to her when she wants to help.

Anyway, there's a load of risk taking scenes that end with MJ suspicious of Gwen and paranoid about what Gwen will do next. Also Ned keeps on nearly getting hurt so MJ gets upset about that and Peter just keeps hanging out with Gwen.

Eventually they get caught underground and there's this woman who is the new Doc Ock and she antagonizes Gwen so Gwen tries to attack Ock but Ock pulls a lever and the floor swings open like a trap door on both halves of the room.

Peter catches her with a web and Miles and MJ and Ned watch them go. MJ is adamant that they are dead and says that she and Ned need to suit up because they have suits that MJ made. Miles is already in his own suit.

They leave.

Meanwhile, hanging from a thread, Peter keeps on trying to swing back up. Gwen is hanging on the bottom, sullenly, telling him it's useless.

 

"Well maybe you should help me since you're the reason we're in this mess!" Peter shouted, angry and agitated. He threw his hand out again but the web didn't make it that far and he screams in frustration.

Peter looked below him at the mop of light brown - auburn hair. He sighed and slid down to Gwen's level. "I don't know what to do," he whispered honestly, hoping she would guide him.

She snorted. "Neither do I."

"What?" Peter frowned. "You always know what to do."

"No," Gwen looked at him, scoffing. "I just guess, take a risk, and go for it. I never know what's going to happen."

"Oh."

There was more silence.

"You're brave you know," Gwen sighed.

"Huh?" Peter frowned.

"For having friends," Gwen explained. "I never - I never was able to have that and now...now I don't think I can."

"Why?" Peter frowned more.

"All I had was my dad." Gwen sighed. "My mom left us and...and my dad just was bent out of shape for it. He couldn't function right without her. It was sad really. I had to take care of both of us and then..." Gwen took a shaky breath. "Then i brought in a spider. It bit me and I could handle the radioactivity - I was younger but my dad..." Gwen sniffed. "It bit my dad and he died instantly." Gwen took another breath, smiling in pain. "I killed my dad."

"No you didn't," Peter said immediately. "that wasn't you."

"Yeah..." Gwen whispered, clearly not believing him. "I never wanted to see my mom ever again. Because if it wasn't my fault than it was hers."

"What do you mean?" Peter frowned.

"That woman?" Gwen sniffled. "Doc Ock? She's my mom."

Peter stared and Gwen smiled. "Yeah, I know."

There was a pause.

"My old mentor died." Peter told her. She stared at him.

"What?"

"My old mentor." Peter repeated. "Tony Stark? He died. Up in space. I never got to say goodbye."

"I - I'm sorry," Gwen whispered.

"It's fine." Peter dismissed her apology. There was a pause. "I take care of his daughter for him...sometimes. His wife came to live near me so she could do work. She didn't want to be around Morgan. Morgan made her too upset."

"Oh." Gwen was really stumped as to what to say and that sat in silence again.

"What did you say?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What did you say?"

"'Oh'?"

"No no no! Before that!"

"'I'm sorry'?"

"No! Way before that! About not knowing!"

"Uh, I never know? I just guess, take a risk -"

"And go for it," Peter grinned. He climbed up the web that they were hanging on and Gwen watched him.

"I don't like that face," she called up. Peter looked down. "I really don't like that face."

"Ah whatever," Peter pulled out the pocket knife from his utility belt that was attached to his suit.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked warily, sounding high strung.

"Making a guess," Peter grunted, cutting through one strand and Gwen yelped. "Taking a risk -" another strand and Gwen lurched again at the bottom. She stared, eyes wide and mouth open.

"And going for it," she whispered.

Peter took the knife out of his mouth. "Exactly!"

"You're insane!"

"Yeah well," Peter took a deep breath. "Welcome to my world."

And he cut the last strand.

 

 

They fall to the depths below, darkness swallowing them. Gwen screams.

Then they're sputtering and coughing because they landed in the water. Quickly they get out of the water and laugh it off before running to wherever MJ and Ned and Miles were.

More stuff happens and eventually they confront Doc Ock. Ock and Gwen end up on their own and she says that she can help Ock - her mom. Ock laughs and says she's her mom's sister and that she killed her mom.

Gwen is furious and attempts to kill Ock but Peter stops her. Gwen rants on how she doesn't understand how kind Peter can be.

 

 

"If that was the thing that killed Tony wouldn't you want to kill her!?" Gwen screamed.

Peter went very still.

"No." he whispered.

Gwen screamed. "I don't get it! I don't get you! I don't understand! How you are so kind!"

There was a pause.

"I'm kind." Peter started. "Because I know full well the world isn't. I'm kind because I know Tony wouldn't want me going around killing people left and right because I was upset and angry. I'm kind because I know if I'm not, I'm failing Tony." Peter looked close to tears.

 

 

Gwen lets Peter take Ock to SHIELD where she's put in prison. Later, at Peter's house. Peter confronts Gwen that she isn't going to listen and going to kill Ock. Gwen doesn't say anything and Peter says it would be impossible for her to get through. Gwen says "try me".

Gwen leaves and Peter takes the other three home.

 

 

 

(Post ish credits) Ock is in SHIELD. She sees Gwen and laughs, knowing why Gwen is here. Gwen kills her and escapes.

(Post ish credits 2) Mysterio appears in Peter's apartment to take a walk. Peter walks with him and Mysterio explains that something as happened. This group called the Young Avengers {Cassie Lang, Harley Keener, Vixen, Ala Wilson, Nathaniel Barton, Loki, Jeremy and Betty Banner} are in space with the Guardians and they have found the Avengers. The Avengers are alive. Peter is terrified and happy at the same time.

Book ends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Avengers 4 was the last Avengers movie for all anybody knew. Everybody's single movies finished including this one. Avengers 5 - the Young Avengers is how they all meet. Avengers 6 ends with them find the Avengers and meeting the Guardians. Avengers 7 has them trying to revive the original Avengers as more bad guys begin to show up and Peter and Mysterio and Ned and MJ and Miles come to help out. Avengers 8 has the original six up and awake and them trying to gather the New Avengers which is Rhodey, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, etc. to prepare for something else. Avengers 9 includes Gwen coming back at some point and the new villian introduced. Avengers 10 includes all the heroes being back and saving the word for one last time).


	19. HYDRA Steve

 

Marvel Idea 9

 

 

HYDRA!Steve comes to the MCU with Earth616!Tony Stark and Carol Danvers.

 

 

HYDRA!Steve:

(Find the fanart at some point. It's capatain HYDRA black and white with red) 

 

Tony has woken up from a coma to his team dead except for Carol Danvers and HYDRA taking over the world. Including Steve.

 

Add inter-dimensional travel and Tony's world revolving around the now brain-washed Steve and hearts break.

 

 

WARNING: This is a sad fic! This is shitty sadness and I, as the author will try to make you cry. Hopefully not too much though.

Also, I don't know alot about Earth616. If you guys can help me with it or whatnot that'll be great. But don't get mad if i get something wrong. I'm basically twisting it so that it helps the plot structure of my story.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1:

 

 

Steve covered his eyes and squinted as Tony fell from the sky.

 

"He's not slowing down!" Thor roared. He swung Mjölnir and attempted to fly up when the Hulk came out of nowhere and trapped Tony, safely bringing him down. Thor and Steve run over and Thor rips off Tony's helmet. He's dead.

 

Steve's mouth goes dry.

 

The Hulk looked anguished and suddenly roared causing Tony to startle awake.

 

"What the hell!" He yelled. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

 

Steve laughed.

 

"We won," he told Tony. Tony stared at him.

 

"Alright. Hey, alright. Good job guys-" he started to get up and Steve helped him when Nat's voice echoed over the comm.

 

"Didn't close the portal in time. Something got through! I'm chasing after Loki, figure out what it is!" She shouted. Thor and the Hulk whirled. Tony and Steve did the same just as three figures crashed to the ground.

 

One rolled and quickly regained his balance, slicing at the other with his shield. The one held up his hands and light burst out of it, hitting the other man's shield.

 

"Tony duck!" A woman burst up and punched the guy with the shield in the face when the other man ducked out of the way.

 

"Watch it!" He barked.

 

"Sorry!" The woman yelled back, banking and flying in the air. The man with the shield turned and spat out blood before turning his gaze towards the Avengers who froze.

 

It was Steve.

 

But...with red eyes.

 

Blood was dripping out the side of his mouth and his eyes were a startling red contrasting his blond hair. His suit looked normal but black instead of blue and a dark red-almost blood-instead of white.

 

The woman touched down next to the other defensive man who appeared to be in a suit.

 

"Steve," the man in the suit said, voice crackly. "Come on man. I was out for...how long Carol? Three months? And you go all badass? You know this isn't right. You know Hydra is bad-" the man's gaze sharpened on the man in the suit.

 

"Oh Tony," he tsked. "The world changed while you were gone! Hydra is going to make the world right again," he raised his right hand, smirking. "Hail Hydra," and then high-tailed it out of there. The man slowly stood and his suit leaked away like liquid until another Tony was revealed.

 

"I wasn't expecting that," he muttered. The woman looked over her shoulder, spotting the Avengers.

 

"Oh crap," she moaned. "Tony, look," the man looked over his shoulder at the Avengers and his eyes widened.

 

"Well that's not-" he stopped abruptly. "Wait, how did...? Where are we?"

 

"How should I know?" the woman threw her hands in the air.

 

"Who are you?" Steve demanded. The man threw his hands up in surrender.

 

"Alright, well, I'm Tony Stark," he started.

 

"No," Tony furrowed his brow. "I'm Tony Stark,"

 

"Different dimension," the woman suggested. "We probably went through a different dimension. Remember what the Supreme Leader-"

 

"Steve," the other Tony interjected, growling and glaring at the woman. She glared back.

 

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you," she ground out. "You are convinced he's still good-"

 

"He is!" The other Tony barked.

 

"NO HE'S NOT!" The woman bellowed. "Just shut up okay? He's bad! Steve has turned into a jerk-he's turned into the Supreme Leader of the world! Of Hydra! Come to terms with that, Tony! But-but! Point is that he mentioned taking over other worlds. This must be a different dimension," she looked at the other Tony as if just begging him to argue. "I'm Carol Danvers by the way. Captain Marvel,"

 

The other Tony's lip jerked.

 

"Whatever," he spat. "What are we going to do?"

 

"I don't know," Carol sighed, sitting down and holding her head. "I don't know Tony,"

 

"How do we know for sure that anything you're saying is real?" Clint had joined the fray and Natasha was back, staring at Carol and the other Tony.

 

"I-," Carol threw her hands up. "I don't know,"

 

"Loki?" Thor looked at Natasha.

 

"In Shield custody," Natasha responded. "You can take him back to Asgard after we figure out this mess-"

 

"Jarvis can scan them," Tony blurted. "If they're for real, Jarvis can scan to see if they're real,"

 

"Jarvis?" The other Tony quirked a brow. "You're still on him?"

 

"Yeah," Tony frowned. "Why?"

 

"Oh, nothing I just....I created two more after him. He...he kinda malfunctioned in my world," the other Tony shrugged. Tony looked like he wanted to say something about that but Natasha butted in.

 

"Let's do that," she told Tony. She eyed up the other two. "Come on back to the tower. How does that sound?"

 

"The-the tower?" The other Tony paled.

 

"Yes that sounds great," Carol intervened. "Perfect,"

 

"Is that a problem?" Clint looked at the other Tony who seemed to be in a daze. He shook his head.

 

"What? Oh, no, nothing just...bad memories," he mumbled.

 

 

When MCU!Avengers find out that Earth616!Tony loves Hydra!Steve.

 

(Earth616 Tony is called Ante)

 

Ante gasped, grabbing his neck as Steve pushed him against the wall. His armor had liquified around him and he tried to re-activate it but it didn't work.

 

"You were going to marry him," Steve murmured and Ante's breathing hitched. "Oh, Tony...Tony, we could still do that. You could rule the world with me..."

 

"N-no," Ante whispered, shaking his head.

 

"But it's what you want," Steve pressed his face to the crook of Ante's neck and he tried to push Steve away but his fingers clasped Steve's suit instead. "It's what you want Tony...We could do it...we could do whatever...whatever you dreamed of doing with him..." Ante nearly moaned as Steve suddenly bit his neck. It was hard enough to draw blood but Ante's mind was reeling at Steve's words.

 

"I knew it," he whispered. "Steve-Steve's still in there," with sudden strength, Ante kicked forward and tried to push Steve off him. It was successful for the most part as Steve backed up by the suddenness of it. He recovered quickly though and grabbed Ante's hand as he tried to escape.

 

"Steve," Steve spat. "Is dead. You," Steve pulled him forward harder towards him and Ante yelled, trying to escape. "Are mine," Ante kicked backwards again but Steve was expecting it. He side-stepped and pulled Ante's arm backwards so forcefully there was a crack and Ante sputtered in pain. Steve had broken his arm.

 

Ante dropped to the ground when Steve dropped him. He whimpered and pulled his arm forward and cradled it. Steve sighed.

 

"I'm...I'm sorry, you're just-" Steve whirled and hit the wall, causing a large. "Making it so...difficult!" Steve's blood red eyes found Ante and Ante stared back at him. His eyes flickered for a fraction of a second from cruel pity to blue-blue-horror.

 

"T..." he started but then his eyes turned red and Steve looked absolutely furious. Ante's heart rate picked up.

 

Steve was alive!

 

In one fluid move, Ante lunged forward, smacked Steve upside the head, and ran towards Carol and the other Avengers.

 

"Tony!" Carol yelled. She flew towards Ante and motioned for the other Steve to call the quinjet. "What happened?"

 

"I ran into Steve," Ante panted. "It's Ante by the way, remember?"

 

"Oh, yeah,"

 

"Steve?" Tony's helmet came off to reveal a bruised face and blood running down the side. "Like, Hydra Steve?"

 

"Yeah," Ante ushered them to the quinjet. Bruce wanted to heal his arm but he waved him off.

 

"What?" Steve demanded. "Where?"

 

"Off to the side," Ante sat down and realized he was shaking.

 

"What did he do to you?" Carol sounded angry. Bruce was driving the quinjet and Natasha and Clint were shooting from the edge of the opening before backing off and letting it close.

 

"Nothing," Ante shook it off.

 

"Really?" Carol touched the bite. "Really, Tony?"

 

"That-that was nothing," Tony waved it off. "He's alive,"

 

"Excuse me?" Carol frowned.

 

"Steve." Ante stated. "M-Our Steve is alive." Carol balked.

 

"No," she shook her head.

 

"He is!" Ante insisted. "I saw him Carol! I'm-"

 

"Having wishful thinking," Carol interrupted, snapping. "Ante, how many times-?"

 

"I saw his eyes!" Ante yelled. "I know he's in there-!"

 

"Shut up, Tony!" Carol shouted. "You were in a freaking coma, you have no idea what he did! He's evil, you have to understand that-!"

 

"No I don't!" Ante screamed. "I don't and I will never understand it-!"

 

"Why!" Carol yelled back. "Why don't you get it-!"

 

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Ante roared. He was standing now and panting, fists clenched and shaking. "I love him Carol and I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM!"

 

Absolute silence.

 

Carol stared at him and the other Avengers were quiet, shocked.

 

"That's what the ring was for," Carol whispered. Ante stiffened.

 

"You saw that?" He snapped.

 

"I-yeah," Carol nodded. "We were going through your things and...and there was a ring..." Ante slowly sat down and nodded after a moment.

 

"He offered it to me," he said softly. "He offered to marry me, to rule the world with me," Carol looked stricken. "I almost took it too,"

 


	20. More notebook ideas marvel

 

 

 

 

"BUCKY!" Steve screamed. "LET. ME. HIT. SOMEONE! YOU ASS!"

 

"Language Cap!" Bucky yelled back. Tony couldn't resist a snort and Steve let out another frustrated scream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Shuri yelled suddenly. T'Challa reacted instantly, leaping up and rolled onto a counter, stumbling a bit. Peter yelped and jumped as high as he could, sticking to the ceiling.

 

Everyone froze, staring in open-mouthed shock at the King of Wakanda and Spider-Man.

 

Then Shuri burst out laughing and T'Challa yelled, "Delete that footage!"

 

Clint looked down, grinning. He pulled out his phone and aimed it down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(AFTER TONY AND T'CHALLA LEFT---THEY'RE COMING BACK NOW)

 

"Alright so...." Tony trailed off and stopped, staring. T'Challa who was examining his gauntlets, looked up when Tony stopped talking.

 

"Yes?" He asked.

 

"The palace is on fire," Tony noted, crossing his arms. T'Challa's head shot up and he stared, open mouthed at said castle.

 

It definitely was on fire.

 

The two ran forwards and T'Challa was fully ready to barge in there but Tony grabbed his arm, shouting "Wait!" T'Challa threw him a glare but Tony pointed. T'Challa looked and slapped his forehead.

 

There was Peter covered in webs and he was stretching his legs and arms around, trying to push the webs off. he was hanging from a nearby tree and was hanging low to the ground. He was laughing and Shuri was rolling on the ground, spewing out laughter.

 

"Get...me...out!" Peter yelled but he kept on getting more stuck and more laughter ensued. Tony closed his eyes and took two deep breaths before walking over. "Shuri-!"

 

"Having fun?" Tony called, crossing his arms. Shuri yelped and sat up, eyes widening. Peter flat-out screamed and tipped backwards, shooting more webs from his hands.


	21. Marvel idea

 

Tony and Nebula are on titan. They reach the Guardians' ship.

 

"I won't know an exact location unless you give me one, Stark," Nebula ground out, glaring at him.

 

"I don't-!" Tony stopped. He was about to say I don't have a way to communicate with anyone but he did. "Give me a minute to try something," Tony hurried out of hearing range for Nebula and hesitantly turned on the comm.

 

Immediately, loud static filled his ear. Tony clapped a hand on it, hissing as he called out a "Hello?"

 

Nobody said anything.

 

"Hello!" Tony shouted.

 

More static.

 

Tony felt his eyes begin to wet and his throat burn. "Steve? Please..."

 

"Tony?" A voice responded back and Tony choked slightly. "Tony! Oh god-where are you? How are you? Oh god-Tony we're-"

 

"Hold on Steve!" Tony croaked. "Don't...don't go to New York! I'm not there."

 

"....What? Where are you?" Steve's voice sounded off-like his throat was burning too.

 

"I'm-I'm on a different planet." Tony told him. "I'm on Titan and we need coordinates to-"

 

"What why?" Steve demanded right away.

 

"I took the fight to Thanos-" Tony gasped out. "I went up here-Steve we need the goddamn coordinates right now!"

 

"Okay!" Steve yelped out. There was a pause and then Steve's voice was softer. "Tony? Honey, are you okay?"

 

Tony let some of the tears fall and he choked out a sob. "No. No, my-Spider-Man is dead. These-these Guardians people are dead and I'm stuck with this blue alien person called Nebula and I was stabbed by Thanos-Steve, I think I'm dying-"

 

"Stay right there, we'll go to you," Steve interrupted. There was a small yell just before there was more static and then a different voice.

 

"Tony, sweetie, don't wait," Natasha. "Come to us okay? Do you have a ship that can reach earth?"

 

"Yeah," Tony nodded.

 

"Good, use this comm to get home, okay?" Natasha told him.

 

"Okay." Tony took a deep breath. "Nat?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Make sure Steve doesn't blow himself up. I want to punch him when I get to you guys."

 

Tony could hear Natasha smiling. "Will do."

 

"Thank you." Tony shut the comm off and jogged back over to Nebula. He handed her the device. "Here."


	22. Several marvel ideas

 

The guardians and Thor crash to Earth

 

Steve and Bucky find them

 

Thor convinces the duo and the Guardians to go to New York. Buck and Steve explain to Thor what's happened--Civil War

 

Peter is fighting Electro and manages to lock him in, police come and pick him up. Peter gets away and finds Wanda, Ant-Man, and Clint. The trio are trying to fix a broken sewer to prevent a flood. Peter helps them fix it and leaves without telling Tony about the encounter.

 

Perspective goes to Clint who separates from Wanda and Ant-Man (Wanda and Scott go to meet up with Sam) Clint goes to meet with Natasha.

 

A lot of other stuff happens

 

Nobody except Pepper, Happy, and Tony knows that Peter is 15. When Tony sees Thanos, he argues with Peter to make him stay, revealing to the team that Peter is 15. In the end, Tony tricks Peter into staying and Peter feels betrayed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Avengers are fighting some type of monster not sure yet.

 

Spider-Man gets hit with a poisoned knife and he runs off limping. Steve ends the fight quickly as Banner and Natasha go and after him. Natasha gets mad because she finds out that Spider-Man is 15.

 

Banner is trying to save Peter and then Tony and the Avengers are there and Tony is asking if Peter will be fine and Banner lies. Tony yells at him to tell the truth and Banner snaps that Peter's going to die

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 5:

All Kids Ages:

 

(Eldest to Youngest)

 

-Peter Parker-Stark (28)

-Avarice Panther(17)

-Atari Foster (16)

-Nix ((Loki's)) (14)

-Brooklyn Stark: (13)

-James Rogers (13)

-Mason Barton (12)

-Benjamin and Lukas (10)

-Charolette Rogers (9)

-Lillian Quill (8)

-Adrian Barton (5)

-Brenden Quill(3)

 

 

Avengers kid Fic

 

 

Chapter 1:

 

"3, 2, 1," Brooklyn Maria Stark hit the button and felt a sharp needle break her skin. "Ow!" She shook her arm and put the device in her mouth, grabbing a wet pack from the cluttered table. She ripped the packet open and dabbed the water-soaked pad and wiped away her blood.

 

"What number was that Friday?" She called.

 

"10," F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. "I do advise you to stop..."

 

"Why?" Brook snorted, setting the device down and hopping out the chair. She sauntered over the practice platform.

 

"I've run the statistics and most suggest failure,"

 

"Did you know that 97 percent of statistics are fake?" Book mocked. "Find a better reason and run 'em again," she brought up different blue screens and looks at each, deciding what to do first.

 

"Yes ma'am," FRIDAY sighed dutifully.

 

"This is gonna blow dad's mind," Brook whispered and briefly looked at a photo of her dad. All her life she wanted to meet the amazing man her mom called 'husband'-dad.

 

She pulled out three metal balls. They were sleek silver, smoothed over with lines engraved in them. She threw them around the room, waiting for the noise to stop.

 

"Mijolner?" Brook asked, flexing her hand.

 

"Check," FRIDAY said.

 

"Shield?"

 

"Check,"

 

"Arrow?"

 

"Check,"

 

"Alright!" Brook spread her hands, rolling her neck and jumping up and down. "Let's do this. Activate the spheres!" She crouched down and flicked her wrist forward.

 

Nothing happened.

 

"Damnit," Brook mumbled and bit her wrist, hoping to deactivate the metal. "Didn't work, try it again. Activate!"

 

She shot her hand forward and one of the spheres was on her wrist, turning into a dark pink hand armor. Brook whooped and sent in the others. She watched the spheres lines rip away from each other and turn into armor, like chest pieces, leg, arm, hip, until a full suit of armor wrapped around her. Brook had to flip a bit to get some of the pieces but slammed to the ground when she finished.

 

Panting, she stood on the platform, flexing her fingers.

 

"What's the rate of success?" She asked, cockily.

 

"32 percent after multiple tests," came the cool reply.

 

"Well," Brook showed her hands, grinning under the helmet. "You're only an AI,"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Left, right, back, front, head!"

 

"Head?" James Steven Rogers looked up and frowned. But then the butt of a sword was on his head. "Ow!"

 

"Yes, head," Nix took off her gold helmet and cocked a brow at the disgruntled teen. "What, did you think enemies are gonna do, stab you till they die?"

 

"Shut up," James looked at the gym door. "Alright let's try it again," he readied his shield but Nix yawned.

 

"Naw, I'm tired of winning against you," Nix stretched. "Maybe later," and she changed into a cheetah and bounded off.

 

"Excuse me-WHAT!?" James yelled at the retreating big cat. "You are a jerk Nic!" He added. Later, he would swear that he heard a cheetah cackle.

 

Mumbling incessantly, James stomped to the other end of the arena. he pressed the button on his wrist to retract the shield. It collapsed on itself, sliding into the arm holder, connected to the wrist and elbow. He walked out of the gym, nearly forgetting to relook it. Peter was so mad the last time he did that mostly because little Lillian got in and nearly killed herself on a spear. That was not a fun week.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 7

 

Create a girl who's protecting the president when the capital blows up. She gets out of there alive and her friend is apart of SHIELD. They start working there but the girl starts finding out more and how the president and his closets spies/members were corrupted and alive, trying take down the government.

 

 

-loosely mention Avengers

-takes place before Infinity War===after Spider-Man Homecoming

-SHIELD compound in DC.

 

(PUT INTO THE ONE SHOT BOOK THING!!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 8:

 

Team Flash Arrow, and the Avengers get kidnapped together in the Marvel Universe by _________

 

 

Team Arrow:

Thea

Roy

Olliver

Diggle

Felicity

 

Team Flash:

Barry

Caitlin

Cisco

HR

 

Avengers:

Steve

Tony

Thor

Natasha

Clint

Bruce

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 34:

 

Characters:

EXAMPLE----(Character they're sort of replacing) Name {Gender}

 

 

(Iron Man) Samuel Mason {Boy}

(Captain America) Amanda Reed {Girl}

(Hulk---But just a tech girl, she doesn't really turn into green-rage-monster) Karan Vane {Girl}

(Black Widow) Jason Whalen {Boy}

(Loki) Young Loki {Gender-fluid because he's a god}

(Clint Barton) Jean Auston {Girl}

(Spider-Man) Cassandra Stephens {Girl}

(Black Panther) Ben Martin {Boy}

(Falcon) Liam Stan {Boy}

(Scarlet Witch) Kai Jones {Boy}

(Quicksilver) Grant Williams {Boy}

 

 

Side Characters:

 

-Maria Hill

-Nick Fury

 

 

 

The Avengers left to deliver the Infinity Stones across the universe. SHIELD has secretly taken over the government and is also secretly taken over by HYDRA. They release Winter Soldiers to protect the world but anyone who sees these people forget. Some don't though. These people begin to realize that the Winter Soldiers know that the government is corrupted and so they are trying to defect but this is causing disruption in the universe. These people are gathered together to hep the Winter Soldiers but find themselves in a lab about to explode.

 

After the explosion these people find that they were given special powers. A defected SHIELD agent, Maria Hill, takes them in and helps train them. While they train they learn more about SHIELD and HYDRA. They also learn that that explosion was no accident and that Maria trains them for a reason. It will take all the strength and courage of these people to stop an old, ancient awakening.

 

 

Characters Powers:

 

Sam-Smart ass and sassy Sam didn't have a lot of brains until the explosion. He was a thief on the run. After the explosion he can do rapid math and figure out things that he never could before. Shocked and scared, Sam runs around the training area, isolating himself and trying to figure things out. He creates a suit based off the Iron Man armor but calls himself Iron Lad. After the transformation he's even more snippy and sassy than ever.

Amanda-Amanda tries to ignore her abnormality of seeing the Winter Soldiers when she finds that no one else can remember them. She tries to fit in and refuses to be the leader. But after the explosion she's super strong and a natural born leader. She initially rejects the instincts and tries to isolate herself as well.

Karan-Karan is a techie genius and

Jason-

Loki-

Jean-

Cassie-

Ben-

Liam-

Kai-

Grant-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 40

 

Based off this

 

(Tumblr post of Bucky and Steve going to an adoption center and Bucky getting Steve to adopt a three-legged puppy and then TOny making a prohstetic


	23. Time Travel ideas

 

 

Marvel Time Travel 3

 

Tony's and Steve's daughter travels to the past. This is when the Avengers---after Civil War---find out.

 

 

 

Tony, Steve, Peter, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, T'Challa, Bucky, Wanda, Rhodey, Vision, Clint, Sam, Scott

 

 

"Ah!"

 

"Put your weapons down!" Astro howled. The Avengers froze. Tony's face was hidden behind his mask along with anyone else with a mask. Sam groaned but sheathed his wings and Clint threw down his bow in annoyance. Kara's eyes filled when she saw the Avengers surrendering, ready to cry.

 

"Put. My daughter. Down," Astro whirled, knife still at Kara's neck.

 

There was Iron Man.

 

It was definitely Tony's voice and that left the Avengers speechless. The suit was older and scratched up a bit but was still usable. Kara sobbed just a bit.

 

"Tony...Stark?" Astro frowned.

 

"From the future. Surprise," Tony's sarcastic voice rang threw the town and Kara flew into action. She kicked Astro in the shin, clearing up her tears immediately as Astro howled. She flung herself forward as the knife caught her throat and she gasped just as a red and blue blur swung in and scooped her up.

 

"I got you!" A young man's voice came from an older Spider-Man suit as they clung to the wall. "Tony! We got a problem!"

 

"I know!" older Iron Man shouted. "I saw it!" And that's when and older Captain America, Black Widow, Flacon, and Winter Soldier came in. The group kicked and hit Astro as he desperately tried to take back the control he had.

 

Meanwhile, an older Vision, Wanda, T'Challa, and Thor ushered the younger Avengers out of the way, towards the building where Iron Man met up with Spider-Man.

 

"What is going on?" Tony demanded, staring at Spider-Man holding Kara and Iron Man swooping into the building.

 

"Could you shut up for a sec?" and older Tony stepped out of the suit and glared at his younger self. "I'll answer that question later-forgive me if I want to deal with my daughter first," Tony sputtered as Older Tony raced over to Spider-Man and Kara. Older Wanda hurried over as well.

 

Kara was pale and her eyes were closed, blood dripping from her neck and mouth. The cut was bleeding and scraped the entire front of her neck. Wanda pushed her hand to the injury and murmured something.

 

"The knife just caught her," older Spider-Man was babbling. "I couldn't really stop it and she was bleeding and I didn't know where to put her-"

 

"You did fine Peter," older Tony soothed. "It's okay. You did a good job," Spider-Man looked like he wanted to object but consented and watched Wanda heal Kara.

 

"Everything alright?" Captain America, Black Widow, Flacon, and the Winter Soldier came into the building. Older Vision, older Thor, and older T'Challa looked at the younger group which was just watching in confusion.

 

"Yeah," Wanda said, standing. Her hands were bloody. "Maria should be fine,"

 

"Maria?" Younger Spider-Man finally stood up. "Who's that?"

 

"Um, her," older Spider-Man pointed to Kara. Younger Tony snorted.

 

"You must be in the wrong universe then cause her name is Kara," he sassed, sulking a bit.

 

"She was probably trying to cover up her name," Cap suggested to Iron Man who nodded.

 

"Yeah," Iron Man stood up and looked at the younger Avengers. "She's from the future,"

 

"Knew it," Rhodey said. Bucky looked at Steve, holding out his hand. Steve groaned but pulled out...money? and handed it to Bucky. Wanda glared at Vision who allowed a small smirk and Natasha punched Clint who grimaced but took it.

 

"I get to do that to you five more times," Natasha told him. T'Challa looked impassive but Tony, Sam, and Scott looked shocked. And Spider-Man...was impassive as he always looked, what with the mask.

 

"Seriously?" Older Tony snorted. "You actually took that bet Cap?" He was looking at younger Steve who slowly nodded. "Jeez,"

 

"Okay," Sam frowned and crossed his arms. "Say what you're telling us is real. How should we believe you?"

 

"On your left," Older Cap, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, and Bucky said in unison and older Sam moaned. Younger Sam looked gobsmacked.

 

"That's probably not the best reason, is it?" Older Tony laughed. "Okay, how bout this," he turned to his younger self. "You're scared of the water, caves, and not having any control. You can't stand to loose your friends or family and you hate it when people touch the arc reactor," younger Tony looked ready to protest when older Tony added, "Oh, and you never gave up on Steve even when he slammed his shield into you," Younger Tony's mouth snapped shut and he stared at his older self, eyes wide. Younger Steve and Bucky blinked.

 

"I'm sorry, what?" younger Natasha snapped, glaring accusingly at Steve who shrank a bit.

 

"Don't worry," older Natasha assured her. "They get over it. They get far from over actually," Sam, Scott, and Clint looked at her, questionably. "They're married,"

 

"EXCUSE ME!?" Younger Tony shrieked.

 

"Oh yeah, thanks for that Nat!" Older Tony said sarcastically but flashed a red and gold wedding band to his younger self. "Yeah that's what happened," Tony looked ready to scream again. Maybe even faint.

 

"Dad?" Kara croaked and older Tony and older Steve stilled. "Am I home?"

 

"No, not yet," older Tony kneeled down next to her, smiling at her. "But we'll get you home,"

 

"M'kay," Kara murmured. There was a pregnant pause.

 

"Maria-Peggy," Tony said finally and younger Steve and younger Tony stood straight. "Her full, real, name is Maria-Peggy Pepper Rogers-Stark. Or Maria Pepper Stark. Or Peggy Pepper Rogers. Whichever she prefers when she gets older. I've still got a thousand bucks that she'll stay a Stark," he smirked at older Steve who sighed.

 

"And I'm not taking that bet because I'm smart," he told Tony who laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Time Travel 4:

 

(I have another idea where Brook goes to the past to chase after her evil twin. Her team comes with her (the kids) and they meet with past Avengers. It's a Steve/Tony fic. Brook and everyone are keeping themselves secret when they are kidnapped. Nix gets out and saves everyone else when things start tumbling out. Also, Nathaniel Pietro Barton is Clint's son no the others. And he's married to Laura. He also ended up having a special mutation that made him really fast. Eventually their secret is let loose. Bruce and Natasha have a son thanks to Tony finding a way to get Natasha to have kids. After the fight when past Nat learns of this she starts to cry a little. Her son's name is Jeremy.

 

\---------------------------

Tony/Steve:

 

Peter and Peggy Maria Rogers-Stark. (Not Brook)

 

Tony and Steve are her parents but Pepper was her suragette mother. That's why she ends up killing her evil twin Jaz using this fire stuff. Cause Pepper still has the Extremis stuff in her and it was passed down to Peggy.

 

 

Banner/Nat

Jeremy. He can hulk but he's scared to and doesn't like the Other Guy like his dad.

 

Laura/Clint

The first two kids and Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Who was mentioned earlier.

 

Thor/Jane

Kas (15) and Janson (boy and 13)

 

Loki

Nix

 

Doctor Strange/(Other Nurse person I can't remember)

Leela

 

Wanda/Vision

James

 

Star-Lord/Gamora

Henry (17) and Helena (12)

 

Scott/Hope

Cassie and Janet

 

T'Challa/Nakia

Azeri

 

 

Cool Aunts and Uncles:

Groot

Drax

Wong

Bucky

Maria Hill

Mantis

Sam Wilson

Rocket

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Time Travel 5

 

After Infinity War people:

Tony Stark and Steve Stark:

Peter Stark

Lexington Stark

Pep and Happy

(No kids)

Natasha and Bruce:

Jeremy Banner

Sophia Banner (Twins and adopted)

Scott, Hope, Rocket, Quill, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Thor, Doctor Strange, and T'Challa are the other ones left.

Before Infinity War:

Steve

Tony

Natasha

Bruce

Scott

Rocket

Star-Lord

Groot

Drax

Mantis

Thor

Gamora

T'Challa

Doctor Strange

Spider-Man

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Avengers get together to talk. They end up getting propelled to the future where Steve Stark finds them.

 

 

The Avengers stared at the man in front of them, shocked.

 

It was Steve but he looked older. In fact, a couple of his blond hairs were aging grey. However, his face still looked young and he definitely looked surprised.

 

"Um." He cleared his throat. "Hi. Uh...how did you get here?"

 

"Don't know." Natasha said stiffly. "How do we know you're Steve?" Steve cocked his head.

 

"Oh please," he snorted. "You know it's me. We worked together, remember?" Then he went into this studying mode, as if trying to figure out what to do.

 

"Hey, Steeeeve!" A young man poked his head in. "Dad wants you. Hi younger avengers!" And he walked off. Before back tracking and looked back in, eyes wide. "Uh. The younger avengers are here."

 

"Got that, Pete," Steve's eyebrows rose. "Waaay past that, Pete."

 

"Oh. Okay." Pause. "Dad still wants you."

 

"For what?"

 

"Beer, I think. They're partying really hard."

 

\---------EDIT ALL OF THAT---------

 

 

\-----This is the part where they find out that Steve and Tony are married------

 

Steve lead them into the building, trying to hide his face a bit. Natasha thought that was a bit weird but stored it away for later.

 

Until the weirdest thing happened.

 

"Mr. Stark!"

 

An employee was running towards them, papers in his hands. Instantly, the older Steve looked at him and so did Tony.

 

As the man caught his breath, Steve slowed down.

 

"The moving papers are all ready," the man was saying as he scrambled a bit. "And your husband wanted me to tell you that he's already headed to Malibu with everyone else. Oh, and Peter and Lexington are upstairs on the top floor. They want to jump out of the window and give you a heart attack." Tony's eyes widened as older Steve looked relieved.

 

"Thank you for telling me that," he told the employee who snorted.

 

"Yeah, I'm going to get killed by that daughter of yours,"

 

Older Steve grinned. "Yeah, she's a bit of a terror, isn't she? I swear, she gets it from Tony." Tony's mouth dropped.

 

"Ehhhh," the employee made a big show of his 'that's-debatable' face and older Steve pretended to look hurt.

 

"Brian! I'm hurt," Steve pouted while the employee, Brian laughed. "Thank you so much."

 

"No problem." Brian nodded. "I'll keep in touch don't worry. Bye!" And he ran off.

 

"What was that?" Clint asked after a pause. Older Steve froze.

 

"Duahhh, nothing," Older Steve stuttered. "Just an employee friend who's helping my family out-"

 

"He called you Mr. Stark," Scott noted. Older Steve bit his lip.

 

"I mean..." he trailed off as his eyes trailed upward. "Peter!" He shouted, making the Avengers jump and Spider-Man go extra high. "Get down! Lexi you too!"

 

"Ah, man!"

 

Suddenly, a young man swung down, using a web-like fluid before landing next to older Steve. A girl with the gauntlets from Tony's suit followed suit, hovering before clasping her fists and landing hard on the ground. She pouted.

 

"Did Brian give us away?" She moaned.

 

"Yeah." older Steve said sternly. "You're lucky that you didn't give me a heart attack you guys would have to sit in economy on the plane."

 

"Eh," Peter shrugged while Lexi shrieked like it was the end of the world. Peter rolled his eyes at her and looked behind older Steve to see Spider-Man, Tony, Steve, Scott...

 

His eyes widened. "Uh, the avengers are here,"

 

"Well duh-whoa dad looks young!" Lexi exclaimed, pointing to Tony. Tony whirled to older Steve who winced.

 

"Uh," older Steve started but Tony promptly fainted and younger Steve managed to catch him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Time Travel 8

 

Younger Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Steve, Bucky, Peter, Wanda, Scott, T'Challa and Sam are brought to the future. (Second idea--their parents are with them) they're all between 10 and 15. Peter is six-the youngest. And they get to meet their future selves.


	24. More marvel ideas

 

Marvel Idea 30

 

 

Based off this:

 

*Insert Tumblr post on Tony*

 

Tony is kidnapped and the Avengers freak out. He doesn't have his armor and they instinctively think he's useless without it. So they panic and try to find him.

 

 

Three weeks later they find him bloodied and bruised and scraped and cut and practically gunned down but still standing with a gun in his hands because you can't fucking get rid of Tony Stark.

 

No matter how hard anyone tries, he was born fighting for his life-from his mom, from his dad, from the people around him-so there is no fucking way a terrorist can get away with throwing a few punches at him.

 

(And to him, a few "punches" is multiple gun wounds, sword slices, bruises, and internal bleeding.)

 

Natasha is impressed and respectful, Steve is horrified and mother-hen-y afterward, Clint is collected but screaming and pulling his hair out on the inside because what the hell!? Bruce is shocked and angry, Thor is angry but respectful.

 

Maybe Stony

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 31

 

When Bucky killed Tony's parents, he saved Tony's life. Tony never forgot and Bucky remembered. So much of Civil War is all an act.

And at the end, Tony leaves the suit but keeps it fighting Steve and Bucky because Steve doesn't know about Tony's and Bucky's history so he's testing something. Seeing, if Steve actually cares. He gets the suit in a position for Bucky to do this:

 

*Insert fanart of blood-stained Bucky's arm, ripping out Tony's arc reactor*

 

The suit falls to the ground with fake blood and Tony watches--Bucky standing with the AR in his hand and blood on his face and metal arm.

Then this happens:

 

Steve shook his head and struggled to his feet, using his arms. He wanted to get up as fast as possible before Stark tried to attack again-

 

Clang.

 

Steve startled, tipping backward when the Iron Man suit fell in front of him. He gaped.

 

A hole was ripped in the chest and blood was leaking out of it.

 

He slowly looked up to see Bucky, breathing hard with the bloody arc reactor in his hand. There was blood up to his forearm and splattered on his face. He looked at his hand and then at Steve as if to say sorry but the blood rushed to Steve's ears. He couldn't hear anything and only saw red.

 

He didn't want to fight Tony. He never did. He didn't want to kill him either. He just wanted to show him that he was wrong. And Bucky just-

 

"Stop-STEVE STOP!"

 

Steve was suddenly ripped away from Bucky and he realized that he had been trying to fight his best friend. He spun away and, breathing hard, whirled to the person who dragged him away.

 

It was Tony.

 

Tony, standing a few feet away from him, in front of Bucky who was on the floor with a broken nose.

 

Tony, who was standing over bloodied suit, who was supposed to be dead.

 

"Wh-What?" Steve gaped, staring at both of them. Tony just glanced at him before turning and helping Bucky to his feet.

 

"I'm okay," Tony grunted, turning back to Steve. "I'm fine. Okay? This...this was a test, alright?"

 

"A test?" Steve asked, dumbfounded. "But...but he-"

 

"Killed his parents, yeah," Bucky spat out some blood. He grinned at Steve. "You punch a lot harder than before," Steve shook his head, still confused.

 

"He saved my life," Tony said, stepping back a bit. "From...my parents. It's hard to explain but we'll tell you everything okay? We've gotta go though, Ross has found us." And he started walking away, stepping over the Iron Man suit.

 

"What was the test?" Steve blurted. Tony froze. He slowly looked at Steve.

 

"Bucky would 'kill' me," he said slowly. "And I'd watched to see what you would do..."

 

Steve stood there for a moment.

 

"Did I pass?" He asked finally.

 

"You were going to kill him if I didn't step in," Tony pointed at Bucky. "So, I'd say you passed with flying colors."

 

And he walked away.


	25. SHIELD high

 

Marvel idea 6:

 

 

SHIELD High AU

 

 

Peter is new to a school called SHIELD high. It's an advanced private school for the best of the best. Everyone fits in and blends together. There's this super popular group that only lets in special people. They modified the outfits and they're called the Avengers. They're the popular group but the isolated group as well. They're sort of legends.

 

Also mutants.

 

Peter is the new, young guy and Clint and Tony immediately like him and bring him into the group.

 

 

MEMBERS:

 

Tony Stark---Son of Howard Stark who sponsors SHIELD High, but hates the old man cause he's a jerk to Tony. Also has a photographic member and higher developed mind that is due to an explosive experiment when he was young. Was ahead in class and technically could be out of school, but likes to mess around with new kids and also wants to stay with the Avengers.

 

Bruce---anger issues. Can sort of hulk out. Also could have left school early cause he's a born-super genius but wants to stay with the Avengers cause that's the only family he has. Mom and dad got on bad habits and he had to be placed somewhere else.

 

Steve---Super soldier. Serum tested with best friend James 'Bucky' Barnes. Bucky also got a robotic arm.

 

Peter---ADHD, mutant cause he can stick to walls. Parents were killed. Uncle Ben was killed as well.

 

Natasha---multilingual, super fighter

 

Clint---likes pranks. Freaks out other kids. Super fighter as well

 

Scott---in an accident that caused him to grow big and small

 

Sam---mechanical wings. Rambler

 

Vision---android...just...android

 

Thor---GOD. He's still a god and nobody but the Avengers know this. They suspect it, but they don't know for sure.

 

Jane---Super science-y. Thor's girlfriend.

 

Darcy---science-y as well. Jane's friend

 

Loki---God as well but background character

 

Pepper---friend of Tony's. Briefly mentioned.

 

Wanda---in an accident with her brother Pietro which gave her the power to control anything with her mind, and him to go super fast.

 

T'Challa---in an accident which gave him retractable claws. Good for threats.

 

THIS IS DIFFERENT THEN THE ONE ON DOCS!!

 

 

Clip:

 

"Alright," Steve said. "Come on, team, quite messing around, we have to study."

 

"Study?" Tony barked a laugh. "Who cares! I'll just buy off the exam board for you,"

 

"Uh, Tony, I think we should just study," Bruce looked around the shop. "I don't want to get into trouble,"

 

"Trouble?" Tony raised a brow. "You're a hoot Banner,"

 

"Yeah, don't buy anyone off Stark," Clint intercepted. "I'll just copy freckles,"

 

"What is this study you speak off?" Thor boomed and Peter winced. "I shall vanquish this threat, my friends!" Tony threw his hands up.

 

"There!" He grinned. "Now let's go. I think we can make it to Amy's party-"

 

"Tony," Steve interrupted. "Peter." Tony whirled to Peter who frowned.

 

"He can have a kiddie cocktail now let's go!" Tony started off but Steve grabbed his wrist and dragged him back.

 

 

 

Another Clip:

 

 

 

"Which country had the most birds?" Natasha asked, drunk. "Portu-geese!" Peter slapped his head.

 

"Wait," Steve frowned, looking at Peter. His super soldier serum prevented him getting drunk, so he was quite sober. "That's a language,"

 

"Portu-gull!" Clint yelled, waving his hand wildly. Peter juggled the door open and shoved him inside followed by Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Tony.

 

"Nice recovery," Bruce slurred.

 

"Don't you mean 'nice re-dove-ry'?" Thor crowed, slightly tipsy. It didn't take a lot for the god to get drunk surprisingly.

 

"TURKEY!" Tony screamed, flapping his hands and falling on the bed. "HOw DiD wE MIsS TURkey!?" His voice was slightly muffled.

 

"That's what I'm asking," Peter sighed, sitting on Tony. Tony grumbled something but didn't move.

 

Steve looked at the mess around him, Natasha and Bruce curled up on the couch, Clint had somehow looped himself into the window poles. They weren't snapping and he wasn't falling and Peter was impressed. Thor was in the bathroom, passed out and Steve gave up trying to drag him out and threw himself in bed. He looked up to see that Peter had switched positions curling underneath Tony. Tony had wrapped his arms around the younger boy, mumbling something. Steve smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 

 

 

 


	26. A bunch of marvel ideas

Marvel Idea 37

Peter and Tony are in a building when it collapses. Peter has a panic attack while Tony calls the Avengers. He calms down Peter and Peter lifts the building wreckage above them. Tony comments that it's almost like Peter has done it before. Peter responds with he has done it before.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 38

Stony. Steve and Tony are married. Civil War didn't happen. Age of Ultron happened but it wasn't Tony's fault-not that it was in canon.  
Peter is in an orphanage and is abused. He's also Spider-Man. There are several kids there that he protects:  
15: (Boy) Harley Keener  
13: (Girl) Maddie  
12: (Boy) Justin  
10: (Boy) Dylan  
10: (Boy) Harrison  
7: (Girl) Kiki  
4: (Girl) Adriana  
(Harley joined the orphanage later and Peter doesn't know he met Iron Man. Harley is 3 or 2 months younger than Peter. He's also very closed off and doesn't interact much because his parents recently died)  
Harley finds out Peter is Spider-Man and keeps it a secret.  
But then Steve and Tony find out that the orphanage is under abusing management because they wanted a kid and they ended up adopting the whole orphanage.  
They only find out about Peter when he comes home in a ripped up Spider-Man suit and internal bleeding.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 39

Steve and Bucky were turned into vampires in the time of World War One. Bucky was never turned into the Winter Soldier and Howard Stark died in a car crash. Steve and Bucky woke up at the same time. Age of Ultron didn't happen, but on a mission Natasha found the Twins, Tony found T'Challa and Peter, Steve found Sam, and Rhodey just joined the Avengers. Vision doesn't exist.  
Steve and Bucky keep being a vampire and the fact that vampires exist a secret.  
But then a vampire attacks Tony and Steve goes full vampire on him. There's another one and Bucky takes care of that one. The one that tried to attack Tony says another lost vampire like you shouldn't bother to protect something as pitiful as a human. And Steve's fangs extend further as he says he isn't a lost vampire and he's Steve Rogers  
The vampires look terrified and then run away.  
Then Bucky tells Steve, I knew this was going to happen so if you want your friends to stay safe you'll have to mark them

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 41

Tony gets pregnant after the avengers. He was drunk one night when it happened. As he's going through the struggles of pregnancy, Natasha, Clint, and Pepper take care of him.  
Steve is going through Captain America the Winter Soldier except Steve saves Bucky. Sam, Scott, and Bucky join the Avengers after that.  
Peter is running from bullies and shows up at Tony's garage after Tony gives birth to a daughter. Peter and Harley Keener are orphans and Peter freaks when he finds out it's Tony Stark's garage and he's holding a little baby, wtf?!  
Tony, already feeling like a mother adopts Peter on the spot and then later Harley.  
And then the Avengers find out about this and Steve finds out that Tony's baby girl is his. Stony superfamily.  
(Later they find out Peter is Spider-Man and Harley is Salticidae. *Scientific name of Jumping Spider* Harley's suit is mechanized. He can climb walls and jump 20 feet in the air)  
Tag as mpreg

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 42

Frigga hears a prophecy about the Avengers so she finds them from all over time and space and raises them like her own.

Thor and Loki are already her kids and they're 12  
Tony is seven when Frigga finds him.  
Steve is nine (Frigga gives him something like the super soldier serum) and Bucky is ten. Bucky is like a protective older brother to Tony and Steve.  
Natasha is six.  
Clint is seven.  
Bruce is eight and a half.  
Sam is nine.  
Scott is five.  
Wanda and Pietro are four.  
Peter is three. Tony protects him.  
T'Challa is eleven.

Part 1 is whatever age they are to when they're adults. This part is crack fic  
Part 2 is when they find out that aliens are attacking the earth and they come to earth to save it. It's also when Frigga and Odin die and that they find that the only real Asgardians are Thor and Loki. This makes some of them upset and betrayed. So that's going on after they save the earth.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 46

\- Peter becomes more like a spider  
\- 4 Black spider legs  
\- 8 eyes  
\- Spinnerets  
\- Fangs (with venom (20 times as venomous as a black widow)  
\- Hairs on his back that he can flick  
\- When he goes all spider Jesus all 8 eyes glow  
\- He is the representative of the great weaver  
\- Thanos has been destroying the web of life so the weaver wants him gone  
\- Peter knows he had these abilities but did not wish to use them as he knew he would not be able to revert back to his human form  
\- Peter gives up his normal life (and some of his humanity)  
\- Thanos gets a bit unnerved but is able to take the time stone like in the movie (however that would happen without the sleep plan) and then portals to earth  
\- Tony, Dr Strange and Peter also portal to earth after Tony freaks out about peters transformation (snarkyness is mandatory XD)  
\- Dr Strange is unable to join the next conflict due to the strain of creating a portal to earth cus he couldn’t realistically do that, lets create some power limit on the characters  
\- And ofc tony needs to be having trouble cus he GOT STABBED FOR GODS SAKE  
\- So peter is like the only one battle ready (plus he is being like spider Jesus soo..)  
\- Peter enters the battle in Wakanda and jumps in front of vision and Wanda (before Thanos uses the time stone)  
\- Thanos be thinking something like “Oh shite I thought I left him back on Titan” but like in a way thanos would actually speak cus I can’t really imagine him talking like that XD  
\- Peter would lecture him really wisely (or the weaver will do it through him)  
\- And Peter will somehow be able to bite Thanos so the venom will kill him

 

 

Marvel Idea 49

After Civil War. Before Infinity War. Stony is already established. Tony is the omega and Steve is his alpha. After civil war Steve is devastated at what he did to Tony but Tony just brushed it off and was determined to get the Avengers back.  
He did but Steve wasn't there. Natasha tells him that he's never coming. Then she asks what's with the belly and Tony-broken hearted that Tony didn't want to come back-tells her that he has Steve's twins. Natasha is absolutely furious at Steve after that even though she knows that Steve didn't know.  
Eventually it's better but not before tony's kid dies. :)

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 58

 

"I once shot a nazi in my pajamas," Steve said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Tony fell for it, eyes wide. He couldn't help but speak because whhhaaattt?

"Yeah, how he got in my pajamas I'll never know," Steve deadpanned sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Peter let out a shout of laughter before slapping his hand over his mouth and biting his hand. Tony blinked in surprise.

"I will shoot you," Natasha threatened as Clint cackled and Thor let out a booming laugh. Peter was turning purple and Shuri was trying to tickle him.

 

 

Marvel Idea 68:

Peter is alone at the Avengers Tower because all the other Avengers have mini missions that Fury assigned them. (Bruce is in the lab though).  
And he goes into heat.  
So the Avengers come home to the entire tower covered in webs and a hungry-heat-induced Spider-Man.  
Oh and Peter's identity is a secret.


	27. Marvel idea

 

Iron Man is a secret Identity. After Marvel's the Avengers, the Avengers come to live with Iron Man or rather Mr. Stark. Stony. Except Steve doesn't really like Mr. Stark. Except Steve is falling for Iron Man.

And then AIM kidnaps them and pokes and prods Iron Man until the man in the suit comes sprawling out.

 

The AIM official pressed the spear to the arc reactor in the middle of Iron Man's chest. You can't see emotion on his face, but Steve can tell that it hurts and he winces.

 

"Stop it," Natasha gritted her teeth.

 

"Oh, no, no, no," Killian laughed. "Let's see who's really under the suit." And he takes the prod from the official and slams it into Iron Man's chest.

 

Then, three things happened at once.

 

Killian made the prod get hotter and hotter until he gritted his teeth and made a grab for the arc reactor. But suddenly, the suit opened and a man flew out and punched Killian. Killian stumbled back and the prod began to cool. It was still hot though when it came back up and slammed the man's arm that was covering his face.

 

He shouted and ducked away, waving his hand in anger.

 

"You!" Killian was back on his feet and he was snarling at the man. "You, of all people, are Iron Man?!"

 

"Fuck you too," the man snarled, still facing away and it sounded oddly familiar. Killian let out a scream and launched at the man but he shot out his hands and the gauntlet of the suit came and slammed into Killian knocking him out cold.

 

"That," the man picked up the gauntlet. "Was one hundred pounds of titanium alloy." He brushed it off and stood over Killian. "And it just knocked you over. You're welcome." He looked over his shoulder and scowled. "I'm so done with my fucking life."

 

"Mr. Stark?" Clint spluttered. "You're Iron Man?"

 

Anthony Edward Stark just scowled. "Like I said, I'm so done with my fucking life."

 

=============================================

 

Steve couldn't move. He couldn't talk.

 

 


	28. Marvel One shot book ideas

 

Marvel Clip 1

Natasha suddenly stormed in and Scott, Sam and Wanda yelped, nearly falling out of the chair. Rhodey was watching them struggle with staying on the chair, only for Scott to go falling to the ground. Tony looked up with Vision and Steve and Bucky raised their eyebrows. Clint's eyes widened.

 

"Uh oh," he whispered. "She's upset,"

 

Natasha glared at Tony who shrank as she spoke rapid fire Russian.

 

"Wh-what-?" Tony asked weakly.

 

"She's gone full angry-Russian-mob mode-" Clint sighed.

 

"Spider-Man is fifteen?" Bucky interrupted. Natasha stomped her feet and shouted more Russian words as Clint and Tony rounded on Bucky, mouths agape. Scott was recovering on the floor and Sam was helping him up. Wanda, Vision, and Steve were watching rapidly.

 

"You just found out?" Bucky frowned. Natasha shrieked something. "Okay okay, yeesh. No need to swear. Calm down." Another yell of rapid fire Russian. "He told you or you forced him?" Another word. "Okay, so you forced him-" before Bucky could keep going, Spider-Man burst in.

 

"Whoa! Natasha! I can-I can explain-!" he started but Natasha rounded on him, spitting some sort of Russian word.

 

"She said don't talk to me right now-sprinkle a little swear words in though," Bucky called over her shoulder to Spider-Man. Spider-Man blinked. He pulled off his mask and the group looked in surprise to find that yeah, Spider-Man definitely looked like a fifteen-year-old.

 

"The young side?" Rhodey looked at Tony, incredulous

 

"Wha-hey! Hey! I think we should be focused on something else here," Tony said defensively and looked at Bucky. "You speak Russian?"

 

"Yeah," Bucky nodded.

 

"She's scary," Spider-Man pointed to Natasha offhandedly. Natasha spat some more words in Tony's direction and Bucky started speaking Russian back and soon they were in some sort of argument. Tony looked at Steve.

 

"Steve?" He said, eyebrows raised.

 

"I didn't know he could speak Russian!" he said, throwing up his hands. There was a pause as the argument continued.

 

"Okay," Bucky started speaking English again. "I think...I think she's okay-"

 

"You think?" Tony asked, staring at the fuming Russian.

 

"Yeah, she just," Bucky switched back to Russian for a moment and Natasha snapped something back but huffed and left. "She's going to cool down,"

 

"How do you speak Russian?" Clint asked. Bucky shrugged.

 

"Implanted in my mind," he said stoically.

 

"Oh..."

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Clip 2:

*Steve is flying the quinjet*

 

 

"HEY!" Tony screeched and everyone winces at the sudden yell through the comm. "Who the hell taught you how to fly?!"

 

"Your dad!" Steve shot back before he thinks it over and, after a second what he just said. Snorting into his hand, the soldier tries to hide the wide grin on his face as Tony Stark sputters, speechless.

 

Silence seems to echo through their com units until Clint howls with laughter.

 

 

A LOT OF CLIPS ARE FROM Gospel Stonemad THE BOOKS ARE Gentle Heart AND Ghost Heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel clip of a reveal fic


	29. A ton more marvel ideas

 

Marvel Idea 18

 

Tony suddenly become half cat. (Iron Man is a secret identity)

Tony is given this masker to hide his face and sent to live with the Avengers to try and fix this.

 

Some stuff happens and Clint ends up throwing Tony to the ground:

 

Tony is slammed downward and he gasped a bit, surprised. He choked and it took him a second to realize he choked on his own tongue and bit it.

 

"Clint!" Steve's voice. But Clint wasn't done yet.

 

Tony shook his head and his ears flattened. He looked down and with horror, realized that the masker was off.

 

He made a scramble for it but a hand was on his shoulder and he was forcibly turned around to face Clint.

 

Clint backed off, gaping. "Tony Stark?!" The Avengers gasped. Tony threw his hands up.

 

"I can explain-!" He started but stopped when he saw something through the window. "Oh shit-!" He leaped up and pushed Clint out of the way as the 'something' crashed through the glass.

 

Tony flipped and caught the different parts landing onto his body before he struck the ground. He slowly stood and the faceplate came off.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Must've called it by accident-"

 

"Tony Stark is Iron Man!?" Clint screeched.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 19

 

Slight AU

 

In which Peter Parker is actually Peter Rogers (Stark) from the future and goes back into the past to Civil War to stop his parents from fighting.

(More depth in Peter's story: After Civil War, the Avengers broke up. 2 years later they came back together to get rid of Thanos. In that time, Tony fell in love with Steve again and Steve and Tony have Peter. But then, a year later, Steve runs away and the world's poverty rate goes up. Tony becomes upset and depressed so he becomes...not exactly evil but somewhat evil. He ends up just buying the world. He ignores the world and even Peter for the most part as well. Peter is friends with Betty--the daughter of Bruce Banner (mercenary at the time) and Natasha Romanoff (Tony's secretary). The other Avengers are a mercenary group. They roam the streets, saving people. Steve leads them technically, but he's on his own too, depressed from his breakup with Tony but he doesn't think Tony wants him back.

When Peter goes back to his time with the Civil War Avengers they end up with Steve. Steve tells Peter to go back to Tony who angrily is taken away by Natasha. The Avengers will probably meet Betty. And then they find out that Steve and Tony were married and that Peter was their kid and Peter just wants a family.)

 

(ON QUOTEV)

 

Beginning of First chapter:

 

May Parker was human.

 

She had to be.

 

But as the young-looking 28 year old chatted, FRIDAY continually told him that she was an android.

 

In other words, created.

 

Anthony Stark smiled and nodded with May, as he stored that information for latter. For now, he had to find the kid and get him to join his team.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 20

 

In which Earth-5012!Tony Stark comes to the MCU.

(Basically, everyone on Earth-5012 was killed by this guy called Titannus and Tony Stark becomes twisted and evil. In this fic it's him trying to recover with Peter, MCU!Tony, and Steve helping him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel idea 22

 

Alternate Universe: Iron Man is a secret identity. Peter Parker is raised to be a weapon. And then is given a spider that makes him like a spider. His mom is alive and works on the operation with him. They send him in to figure out what Tony Stark and Iron Man are hiding.

(Peter finds out that Tony is Iron Man and his dad. Tony finds out Peter is Spider-Man {a weapon used by SHIELD} and is his son)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel idea 24

 

It's after Infinity War and the Avengers are trapped by Thanos. Thanos kills Steve and Tony breaks down. Natasha says to Thanos that he just made the worst mistake of his life; he pissed off Tony Stark.

 

Tony then comes barreling in and knocks the Gauntlet out of Thanos' hands and uses it for himself. He turns back time,, but in doing so erases himself from the universe.

 

The book starts with Steve and basically everything has happened except without Tony. The Accords don't exist anymore.

 

Steve is noticing that someone is missing from the Avengers. Everyone else later admits that something feels different but before that Steve felt like he was going insane. (Strange makes coffee for no one every morning. Bruce is sometimes found talking to himself in the lab. Peter tends to try and impress someone who isn't even there. Natasha starts to talk to herself too. All these little things that affect everyone).

 

Eventually, Steve takes it upon himself to figure out what's going on.

 

That's the plot of the book basically.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 28

 

 

After Captain America Winter Soldier, Steve saves Bucky and slowly introduces him to the team. They get along thankfully but Tony is cold at first because Bucky told him that he killed Howard and Maria. Later he comes around. (Stuckony)

But then Thor, Bruce, Doctor Strange, and the Guardians come with the threat of Thanos. So Tony tries to summon someone to fight Thanos.

Steve gets angry at his boyfriend and Bucky is trying to calm them both down when the portal opens and a man jumps into the room with a loud bang behind him.

It's Captain America from another universe and grudgingly Steve starts to ask for help from him saying that Thanos is invading their world and the man turns and everyone just freezes because, fuck it's Tony Stark!!

And he says one sentence that terrifies everyone: "I can't save you from Thanos because he massacred all the Avengers except me."

So now it's Bitter Captain America-Tony Stark trying to recover his wits and reign in his PTSD to save the Avengers in this universe so they don't have to go through everything he did.

(Meanwhile, Tony Stark-Rogers-Barnes is having spastic panic attacks because fuck what if he ends up like that because Steve and Bucky die? And he just got them to like him and he can't fucking loose them now!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 29

 

After the Civil War, Captian and his team escape. Make a story of them fighting different missions to get rid of HYDRA and other organizations that threaten the world. Basically tell what happens after Civil War leading up to Infinity War in Cap's point of view.

Members:

-Clint

-Wanda

-Falcon

-Cap

-Ant-Man

(Also have like, Rhodey, Natasha, Peter, Vision and other members guest star in the book. Maybe Barry Allen as well. Maybe. That might break Wanda though.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 32

 

Civil War is fixed up. The Accords are signed but Tony uses his money to restrict it and Steve is grateful.

But then Steve gets turned into a woman.

But he has no recollection of who he was. So here is Sabine shamelessly flirting with Tony and Bucky. Slightly crackfic.

 

When Sabine gets changed back, she's in bed after *cough cough* with them and then Steve comes back:

 

"Whoa!"

 

Tony woke to Steve pin-wheeling off the bed and falling down the side. Bucky woke up quickly, lurching in the bed before pausing. He stopped and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

 

"What's going on?" He mumbled, looking around. Tony slowly crawled over to the bed and peered down, looking at Steve who was naked. Steve had flipped himself into the sheets and he held them tightly when Tony peered down.

 

"Steve's back," Tony yawned.

 

There was a pause.

 

"Steve's back?" Bucky repeated.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE SAME BED?!" Steve shrieked. Tony yanked away at the sudden scream, lurching back into Bucky who stopped him from hurting himself. He gently kissed Tony's head.

 

"Yep," he looked over the side. "Steve's back."

 

"Wh-what are you-...where....I'm confused!" Steve was grappling the sheets.

 

"You turned into a woman and you flirted with us so we fucked you," Tony mumbled, lying back down on the bed. Bucky looked at him and then at Steve who was bright red and gaping.

 

Bucky shrugged. "Pretty much."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 33

 

Loosely based on NF's How could you leave us?

 

Tony Stark kills Captain America at the end of Civil War. He feels horrible and Sam and Bucky hunt him down, trying to kill him. He quickly goes back to the tower to grab anything he needs before he goes on the run and Peter's there, telling him not to leave, that it wasn't his fault but Tony snaps at him and leaves.

Then it's just him on the run, trying to escape Sam and Bucky. But eventually those to give it up and go back to the tower.

 

 

 


	30. Fun marvel ideas

Marvel Idea 1 & 2

Based off these photos

*Insert photos of universe crossing*

MCU! Tony and Steve. Plus Earth-616! Tony and Steve plus EMH(Earth's Mightiest Heroes)! Tony and Steve meet each other. And everyone but MCU is dating.

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 15

The Guardians, The Avengers, and everyone watches the MCU.  
When Ego says he planted a tumor in Quill's head, Peter P ends up walking over and hugging him and Tony, Steve, and most of the Avengers looked ready to kill Ego.


	31. Some Stony ideas

 

Marvel Idea 17

Neko!Tony Stark x Steve Rogers

 

Background: Tony Stark goes missing and Iron Man is killed.

(The world doesn't know that Iron Man and Tony Stark are the same person. Same thing with Steve Rogers and Captain America.)

Steve saved Bucky at the end of CAWS and Age of Ultron didn't happen because Iron Man went KIA (Killed in Action) in the Battle of New York.

And then Steve meets a Neko.

There's about two months of Steve getting used to Neko that is now 'his' when that Neko suddenly disappears.

The next day, Tony is found.

About a week later, Mr. Stark is under attack by something so the Avengers have to protect him.

Steve eventually finds out that Stark is his Neko and Stark is Iron Man.

Stark finds out that Steve is his Human and Steve is Captain America.

 

One part:

 

"Steve!" Bucky yelled. "You're Neko is driving everyone crazy!"

 

"Who?" Steve rubbed his eyes, limping downstairs. "What are you...?"

 

Steve stopped. The cat-man Steve had seen last night was now inside. He was purring and rolling in Natasha's lap who was on the couch. However, when Steve walked in, his ears perked and he jumped off, running to Steve. Steve started and blinked rapidly as the cat-man purred and rubbed against him.

 

"Wha-how did you get in?" Steve demanded as the black tail curled around his leg. The cat-man made a 'mrrp' sound and dropped to his hands, still rubbing against Steve.

 

"What's his name?" Natasha asked.

 

"I don't know." Steve sighed.

 

"Where did he come from?" Clint frowned.

 

"I don't know."

 

"What's he like?" Sam looked out from the kitchen.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Do you know anything about him?" Scott pointed out.

 

"I don-" Steve stopped. "No."

 

"When did you get him?" Bucky frowned.

 

"I didn't 'get' him!" Steve yelled. "He showed up at my doorstep last night-as a cat!-then turned into a cat-human! So I just gave him something to eat and went to bed!"

 

"Does he know anything about Nekos?" Natasha asked Bucky.

 

Bucky moved to answer but Steve interrupted him with, "What?"

 

Bucky paused. "No."

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint slapped his forehead.


	32. Civil War A/B/O marvel

Basics of this A/B/O:

Omega males aren't rare but Omega mother males are. If they're a mother they can give birth to kids but just regular omega males can't give birth.

So Tony is an omega mother but nobody knows until he starts acting like a mom on instinct when civil war happens.

All of the stuff still kinda happens but Tony doesn't go after Steve and Bucky and (we don't see this part because it's Tony centric) Bucky asks why Steve has taken Tony yet and Steve is super confused.

But meanwhile, Tony goes to the Raft to see them but when he sees Wanda tied up like that, he goes ballistic and his eyes glow gold and he demands that Ross hand her over to him.

Ross fights it for a moment but he doesn't stand a chance against Tony who gets Wanda out of there.

Clint notices what happens and tells Tony to keep Wanda safe. Tony nods and then heads out to the Compound.

Natasha and Vision is there, along with Peter who couldn't go back to Aunt May because of the Accords so he had to lie and say that he was dead to Aunt May.

Tony feels absolutely awful but he couldn't do anything about it so he basically adopted him.

Rhodey is off to Pepper to get help from them.

Natasha is an alpha and when Wanda and Tony get home, she notices that Tony's different now because he's gone full blown mom omega so now Natasha is insanely protective of him and sure that Steve is an idiot and asshole.

Also, they find out about Barnes and Tony's parents and Tony just gives up on anything Steve, meanwhile Natasha gets pissed.

They settle into a rhythm of Tony dotting on them and Wanda helping Peter and everyone sleep.

Then Steve and The Rogues show up and it goes a little down like this:

 

"I got it," Natasha kissed Tony's head and Tony mumbled but it felt off so he stood up after her and walked towards the door.

Natasha opened it and froze.

"Nat?" Tony asked and then he heard someone open their mouth but they couldn't get a word out before Natasha growled and jumped them.

"Nat!" Tony yelped and stumbled outside, barely registering the other people around him. Natasha had jumped onto Steve?

"Oh my god -" he heard Wanda behind him and then he quickly spoke up before Natasha could hit Steve.

"Alpha!"

Natasha slammed her hands down on either side of Steve's head who looked absolutely terrified. She growled once and then stood, marching over to Tony who instinctively nuzzled the crook of her neck to hopefully settle her down.

Her eyes were bright red and she was absolutely steaming with anger.

"Tony -" Steve started slowly rising and Natasha snapped and growled at him.

Tony tried to calm her down again and sent a small glare to Steve because he didn't want to show too much.

 

 

eventually they get attacked after they talk it through and tried to tell Steve to leave.

Then the Compound blows up and Tony searches for Natasha.

It's practically Natasha/Tony but in reality it's Steve/Tony.

 

There's more but that's about it


	33. Camryn Lawrence

Camryn Lawrence is a halfblood. Her father is Sirius Black. Her godfather is Remus Lupin. She doesn't know this till her second year, or Harry's third year. She becomes an animagus after her second year, a fox called Ringtail. Her father lives with her over her second year summer before she goes to third year.

She's best friends with Luna Lovegood, the first person she meets on the train, but is sorted into Gryffindor. There she becomes brief friends with Ginny, but mostly with Kyle Jenkins, Melody and Quinn Carp. She helps them become animaguses during their third year.

Melody= sea lion- Tsunami  
Quinn= cat- Mace  
Kyle= barn owl- Tyto  
Cam= fox- Ringtail

In second year- Cam follows Ginny into the chamber, and gets petrified. She only catches wisps of Harry getting rid of the basilisk. She also catches Draco sneaking Hermione the page about basilisks.

In third year, when Harry is called as the fourth champion, Quinn gets jealous and says that Potter's always "gets to do everything". But Camryn defends him saying that Potter looks "like he hates his fame" doesn't seem "stuck up about everything," and absolutely "horrified at the idea of being in this tournament! I mean, look at his face!"

Then in fourth, when Camryn finds Cho kissing Harry, she's heartbroken but she doesn't know it. She runs back to the dorms where Ginny tells her what's happening. Ginny also confesses that she loved Harry but seeing Camryn's patronus and how similar it was to Harry she realized that Cam and Harry were perfect.

During the time at Grimmauld, the trio learns of Cam's heritage and Mrs. Weasley sends Harry and Cam to investigate the clicking in the upstairs room. There's a boggart. Cam tries to fight it only to show a snotty Cho saying that she wasn't good enough for "him" anyway. Camryn starts to cry and Harry lunges in front of Cam and changes the boggart to a Dementor. Harry then asks why Cam is afraid of Cho but Cam just shouts and says that she isn't afraid of Cho and that it's none of his business. Then she storms away.

After Sirius dies, people try and tell Harry sorry, but he doesn't fully listen. Then, at the last feast, Cam sits next to him and they don't talk for a while. She finally teases him with strawberries and gets him to eat and talk for a bit. She also gets him to laugh in a way that no one on the Gryffindor table had seen him laugh-ever.

Cam and Harry are together in sixth, but Harry breaks up at the end.

  
Then the get married.

In sixth book-Camryn learned she has Metamorphosis blood thanks to her cousin Andromeda Black.

 

Ringtail: Book 1

Summary:  
Camryn Lawrence was different.

She was different, she knew that much. But she never knew why.

And then she gets her Hogwarts letter.

At age eleven, Cam's inheritance is told to her by her mother: she's a halfblood. Half muggle half witch. Stunned, Camryn is dragged into a new world where witches and wizards are alive, people ride on brooms, and danger lurks every corner. Slightly excited, Camryn comes into this world, shy and scared. With no knowledge of who her father was, she struggles to feel accepted.

But when the Chamber of Secrets is opened, students are paralyzed left and right, a boy called Harry Potter is presumed the culprit, and her friend, Ginny Weasley starts to act weird, Camryn has to sort out her feelings and fast.

 

  
Book 2: Padfoot

Summary:  
Camryn's second year is no less exciting than her first. She's ready to go back to the school she has grown to love. But her mom is starting to act weird and seems to be keeping something from her.

When she meets up with her friend Ginny Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron, she finds that an Azkaban prisoner has escaped and headed for one target: the boy called Harry Potter.

With her mother's letters filled with hidden secrets, people panicking for Harry's safety, and the mysterious new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looking at both her and Harry with interest, Camryn begins to uncover her father in a horrifying way.

 

  
Book 3: Snake

Summary:  
Camryn is thrilled. Finding out her father has made her summer vacation. Now, she's going back to Hogwarts, a secret hidden in plain sight, is about to be revealed.

The Triwizard Tournament.

Thrilled that she gets to see something so magical, Camryn is excited. She can't wait.

And then Harry Potter becomes the second Hogwarts Champion.

With mysteries at every corner, balls, and possible crushes, Camryn has to watch as her father's godson takes on dragons, mermaids, and more.

 

  
Book 4: Toad

Summary:  
Voldemort is back.

Cedric is dead.

Angry at the change of events, Camryn comes to Hogwarts with hopes of her favorite school cheering her up. But her hopes fall down.

Changes are happening at Hogwarts, none of them good. Camryn just becomes more angry. Sick and tired of the pink toad of a professor, Camryn, Quinn, Kyle, and Melody find themselves teaming up with the Weasley twins to play a couple of pranks. They also team up with the DA.

But Camryn is starting to feel something for Harry. And he seems to be feeling something for her as well...

 

  
Book 5: Prince

Summary:  
The Ministry knows that Voldemort is back. But Camryn has lost her father and mother.

An orphan, Camryn is sent to the Weasleys for the time being. As depression begins to rain for Camryn, Hogwarts is taking on new teachers as well. Snape is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a man called Horace Sloughorn is the new Potions teacher.

As her feelings for Harry grow, and her depression stays strong, Camryn begins to loose hope in the world. Can her friends save her before she's too far gone?

 

  
Book 6: War

Summary:  
Albus Dumbledore is dead.

Still an orphan, Camryn stays with the Weasleys over the summer, Kyle, Quinn, and Melody's families all moving to America in hopes of escaping a war. Staying behind was one of the hardest decisions Camryn had to make.

After a crashed wedding, Ginny and Camryn are forced to go to Hogwarts. But Hogwarts is overrun with Death Eaters and nowhere is safe.

After making a big show of standing against the Death Eaters, Camryn and Neville are forced to go into the Room of Requirement to hide. Fed up with being stuck, Camryn uses Ringtail to watch over her friends.

But as war approaches and the threat of Voldemort still hanging over them, can Camryn and Dumbledore's Army win the fight at Hogwarts?

 

  
A Big Book of Camryn Lawrence:

Summary:  
Here's your all-around guide to Camryn's life! Here, explore Camryn's friends, foes, and general acquaintances. With mini chapters or shorts that were excluded from the original storyline, and shorts of the story afterward. Quizzes, fan art, writing, and drawings inside! Explore the world of Camryn Lawrence.

  
Clip from 'A Big Book of Camryn Lawrence' or in Book 5

  
"Argh!" Camryn howled and slammed the brush down, glaring at her cursed hair. She had woken up to her hair being an absolute mess. Her normally slightly curly hair was frizzed and puffy. She gnashed her teeth and groaned, realizing she couldn't tame the hair.

Muttering threats at her hair, Camryn left the bathroom. She stormed down the steps of the Burrow and into the living room. When Ron saw her, he started to laugh.

"You look like a younger Hermione!" He smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes as she was reading a book a few paces away. Harry and Ginny had been talking but stopped when they saw Camryn.

"Well, my hair is an absolute mess," Smiling inwardly, Camryn crossed her arms, scowling on the outside. "And that's a very rude thing to say to your girlfriend," Hermione squeaked and dropped the book. Ron started sputtering and went as red as his hair. Harry let out a bark of laughter, he quickly turned into a cough and Ginny squeaked something about the 'bathroom' and left the room only for the group to hear bubbling laughter following her.

"Now, someone tame it!" Camryn continued, waving her brush around.

"I can try," Harry coughed, choking slightly. He gave her a watery smile. Camryn flashed him a grin. She sat down in front of him as he started to brush. Hermione muttered something as well and quickly hurried out of the room.

ØøøøøøØ

Ten minutes later Camryn's hair was still slightly frizzy. Ron was watching Harry struggle to tame the hair.

"It's...not...working..." Harry growled, yanking.

"Ow!" Camryn yelped, putting a hand to the spot that Harry had yanked.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "It's not working though,"

"Spell it," Camryn suggested. Ron looked at her aghast.

"You can't do that!" He told her. "You'll get in trouble," Camryn looked at him puzzled.

"You don't have wards?" She asked. "I mean, dad set them up after my second year at Hogwarts so I could practice magic at my house-ow!" Harry yanked again and stared at her.

"You can do that?"

"Yes!" Camryn pulled away, irritated, as she shook her head. "Don't you wonder why Malfoy is so good at magic?"

"Oh..."

"Gimme that!" Camryn swiped the brush and yanked on her hair once more. "Ow!" She shook off the pain and found a mirror, staring at it.

"Better," she sighed. "Good enough for now, I suppose," she looked over and saw that Harry had picked up a book and was examining it.

"So," Ron said, trying to conjure up a conversation. "You're dad is-was Sirius?" Camryn stiffened slightly as she stood. Harry put the book down and looked at her.

"Yeah," Camryn whispered. Her father's and mother's deaths were still fresh in her mind and since, hair was on her brain (literally and figuratively) she marched behind Harry and started to brush his hair.

"Ack!- Cam, you're not going to get anywhere with that," Harry told her, wincing.

"Too bad," Camryn responded. She brushed the hair and they sat in silence for a while.

"Alright," Ginny came in, slightly red and breathless with a still-pink Hermione behind her. "I'm all good,"

"Great," Camryn said, smiling at her work. "Whadda think?" She looked at Hermione and Ginny. Ron, who had closed his eyes for a while, opened them and gaped at Harry. Ginny's eyes popped and she also gaped at Harry. Hermione looked up from her book and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"What?" Harry frowned. "What did you do?"

"Fixed the Potter hair," Camryn whispered in his ear, grabbing the mirror and giving it to him. He stared at it.

Camryn had managed to tame down the hair, the raven hair now sitting neatly on his head. It had once been wild and popping up, but is now down and smooth.

"Oh my god," Harry muttered. "I'm never going to doubt you again!"

"You're welcome," Cam smiled. "And..." her eyes narrowed. "Did you doubt me before?" Harry turned pale.

"Run mate!" Ron howled, a big grin rising on his face. Harry did so and the epic chase began.

 

  
3rd-Harry  
2nd-Cam  
this is the part when Black breaks into the Gryffindor Common Room and meets Cam.

  
Camryn was sitting down and reading a book, trying hard to memorize the text.

"Urgh," she muttered to herself and tangled her hands in her dark black hair. She bit her lip and stared at the book, but the book just continued to swim. Everyone had left and Cam had reassured her friends that she would be fine.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell and a shriek and then a rip.

Camryn sat bolt upright and stared, eyes wide as a man walked into the common room. She resisted the urge to whimper and slowly took out her wand.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice stuttered and the man froze when he heard her. He slowly turned and put his hands up.

It was definitely Sirius Black.

"It's alright," he choked. "I'm not going to-"

"What do you want here?" Camryn interrupted. Wand still raised, she frowned. "Harry's.." she trailed off realizing that she might be giving him away if she says.

"What's your name?" Black asked instead, looking curious. Cam gaped.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "You-you want to know my name?! You're a bloody murderer and you want to know my name!?" Black cocked his head.

"I don't like the word 'murderer'," he muttered. "But yeah. What's your name?" He repeated. Cam swallowed.

"Camryn Lawerence," she said.

"Lawerence..." Black trailed off, squinting. Then his eyes widening. "No. She-! No way!" He suddenly started shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't be!"

"What?" Camryn was getting really nervous. She would never be able to tell why she didn't call for one of the professors but her best excuse would be that she was curious.

"Camryn Lawerence," Black stated. "Daughter of Hayley Lawerence?" Cam gapped.

"How do you know my mom!?" She shouted. Black froze and stared hard at her.

"She's my wife," Sirius Black stared hard at Cam who felt like stuttering.

"My father..." she whispered. "Is a murderer?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "No...I-I didn't kill them."

"Then who betrayed them?" Camryn demanded. Black's eyes darkened.

"Pettigrew," he said.

"Pettigrew?" Camryn scoffed. "I'm not much of a pureblood know-it-all, but I'm pretty sure 'Pettigrew' is dead,"

Black barked in laughter, sounding bitter.

"I wish," he muttered. "Sadly he isn't,"

"Well, I'm pretty sure a walking dead man would've been noticed by now," Cam snorted, hands on hips. Black shuddered.

"Stop sassing like that," he muttered. "It reminds me of when I was eleven," Camryn blinked.

"Mum always said I got that joking trait from you, because she's serious all the time," Cam said, a bit shyly. Black grinned. Not a maniac grin, but a joking grin.

"Naw, she can't be serious," he shook his head. "I'm Sirius," involuntarily, Camryn laughed.

"Very funny," Camryn said. "But care to continue?"

"Me and Pettigrew switched." Black swallowed. "I-I thought since James and I were like brothers...I thought maybe...I was too obvious...maybe it should be someone else..."

"So Peter Pettigrew became the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Camryn gaped.

"Yes," Black nodded. "And..well...he ended up being a Death Eater...so when he betrayed James and Lily I thought...I thought I could take Harry in. But Hagrid said no. He said he had to take Harry somewhere else. So I gave him my bike....thought it would help...then I left to get Pettigrew..."

"But what about the finger?" Cam asked, confused. "And the rest?"

"Peter cut his own finger," Black gave a hollow laugh. "Said it was me who killed them, then blew up the space around him, killing the muggles, and then changed into a rat...he scurried down a sewer after that..."

"But why are you here?" Cam frowned.

"He's here..." Black rasped and his eyes flicked to the boy's dormitories. "He's here..."

"Where's the fat Lady?" A voice came outside, interrupting Cam and Black's conversation.

"She's gone!"

"We left Cam in there!"

"Cam!"

"Go," Camryn urged, racing to the door. "Go do whatever and-whoa," when she turned around Black had changed into a shaggy black dog. Cam grinned. "Wicked."

She grasped the handle on the door. "I believe you," she told the dog. "Now get!" And threw the door open. She looked outside to see Melody, Quinn, and Kyle.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Melody threw her arms around Camryn's neck as the dog slipped past the group.

"What happened?" Kyle demanded.

"Nothing," Cam frowned, faking. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" Quinn pointed behind Cam. She turned and gasped, staring at the slashes.

"But who did this?" Cam faked again.

"What's going on?" The familiar voice of Ginny Weasley looked at them, frowning.

"The fat lady!" Kyle cried. "She's gone!" Ginny and her friends gasped as more people began to mill about them. Camryn just caught a glimpse of Ginny rushing back behind her.

"Excus-Excuse me!" Percy Weasley shouted. "I'm Head Boy!"

"Well don't get your ego too inflated," Cam muttered to herself and Melody swatted her.

 

 

  
The part where Sirius dies:

  
There was the shout of a curse and Camryn turned around. There was her father frozen as he slowly fell backwards...into the veil.

"NO!" Harry and Camryn screamed at the same time. Harry ran forward, Camryn in step with him, but Remus grabbed Harry. Lupin shouted something else and suddenly hands wrapped around Camryn.

"No!" Harry and Camryn screamed again.

"No! You can't-he's my father-he's not dead-please!" Camryn screamed.

"Just calm down," Tonks' voice was broken and a small thought entered her head, as Camryn remembered faintly that Sirius was her cousin.

"No!" Harry and Camryn were shouting together again. "He's still alive! Please! Let me get to him! PLEASE LET ME SAVE HIM!"

"Camryn..." Tonks whispered, pulling her away and she let out a scream. Harry's and Camryn's screams molded together pain and grief filling both. For Harry had lost a father figure, and Camryn had lost a father.

Camryn, through blurred tears saw Harry leaning out of Lupin's arms, turning to look at Bellatrix. Bellatrix who had killed Sirius and laughed, singing it as she ran out of the room. Harry let out a roar of outrage and charged after her, wand raised. Lupin let him go and sagged downwards in his own pain. He turned to Cam and walked over to her.

"Camryn," he whispered and Camryn fell to her knees, crying and sobbing. She looked back where Harry had been and a wash of anger, hatred, and power flowed over her. She gasped slightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Because it wasn't her.

It was Harry's anger, Harry's hatred, Harry's power. It was Harry throwing a crucio at Bellatrix, Harry watching her fall to the ground, Harry wanting her dead.

And Harry was loosing himself, he was leaving, leaving the light and unknowingly reaching for the Dark.

And Camryn seemed to be the only one who knew.

"Please," Camryn choked. "Please I've got to..."

"No," Lupin shook his head. "No you can't...he's gone..."

But Lupin thought she was talking about Sirius, but she was talking about Harry.

Camryn, evading Lupin and Tonks rushed after where Harry went, bolting. Lupin and Tonks didn't follow her- they were too absorbed in their own grief.

  
Next chapter.

When Camryn reached the area where Harry was, she was confused.

Bellatrix was gone and Dumbledore was there. Dumbledore was fighting a man and Harry was on the ground, squinting at the fight.

It took a moment, but Camryn figured it out.

The man Dumbledore was fighting was Voldemort.

Snake-faced and red eyes, Voldemort was terrifying. He had slits for a nose and red eyes. His face was pale but his robes were darker then the black sky. He was horrifying.

And then, a break in the fight, and he disappeared.

Harry had somehow gotten to his feet and was warily looking around when suddenly, he gasped. His green eyes suddenly turned blood red and he fell back to the ground, lurching like he was possessed.

Which, to Camryn's horror, was exactly why. Voldemort had gone and he was now in Harry.

Camryn was froze, to froze to move as she watched Dumbledore kneel next to Harry.

"Harry..." he whispered softly.

"You've lost old man," Harry's voice was not his own and he screamed, a pain filled scream.

Camryn's thoughts drowned out the rest of the conversation as she saw Harry thrash back and forth, screaming. She wanted to help, she wanted to do something, because she didn't want to loose Harry. She had lost her father.

No way in hell was she going to loose Harry.

And then Dumbledore said something and Harry had squeezed his eyes shut.

And then they were behind her, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the Order. Hermione gasped softly and Harry opened his eyes, locking eyes with Camryn.

And Harry whispered something. Something she shouldn't have been able to hear, but she did.

"You're the weak one," Harry's voice seemed to reverberate around the entire room. "You'll never know love. Or friendship," he paused and looked harder at Camryn as the undeniable truth Harry felt for Voldemort came out.

"And I feel sorry for you,"

There was a pause as if Voldemort had been listening, and then Harry was screaming again, thrashing in pain before throwing himself onto the gourd and arching his back as Voldemort seemed to seep right out of him.

Voldemort whispered something and smiled. A cruel evil smile that made Camryn shudder.

But then Ministry officials were there. And Fudge saw the truth. And Voldemort was gone.

Camryn didn't hear the conversation between Dumbledore and Fudge. She didn't hear anything.

Instead, she finally found she could move and ran towards Harry. He had weakly sat up and Camryn threw herself to her knees and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Harry didn't cry and Camryn didn't think he ever would.

But she did.

And he was there.

So that's all that mattered.

\----

When they got back to Hogwarts, nothing had really changed. Camryn was bombarded with questions from her best friends, but she couldn't say anything.

News got out the next day, about Voldemort and about Sirius and dozens of people said sorry to Harry. But looking at him, Camryn knew it made no difference. Sirius was dead and that was that.

So instead, she sat next to him. He looked at her and she glanced at him. She didn't say anything, instead, piling her plate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry turn back to his plate. She also saw Ginny and Hermione watching the two of them carefully.

"Harry," Camryn said softly and Harry jolted slightly. "You have to eat,"

"'M not hungry," he mumbled back.

"Well too bad," Camryn grabbed a strawberry. "You have to eat something." And she shoved it in his mouth. Harry leaned back, arching an eyebrow. Camryn persisted, glaring him down. Harry relented, sighing and went forward to eat it...

But Camryn snatched it away and popped it her mouth.

Harry's eyes popped and he stared at her. She grinned.

"Or not," she said. Harry smiled, a smile nobody had seen for a while. She grabbed another and teased him again, but this time Harry outright laughed. Camryn grinned and laughed as well. And they didn't stop.

Camryn was fully aware of Ginny and Hermione staring at each other in disbelief before beaming with happiness. It seemed as though no one had heard Harry laugh like this before.

Once they died down, Camryn finally gave him a strawberry. Harry raised a brow but this time she let him eat it.

And so they sat like that. Camryn, forcing Harry to eat, and Harry eating. After they were done, they just sort of sat for a bit, not talking, but not eating until Harry finally spoke up.

"He called me James," Harry's voice cracked. Camryn looked at him.

"Sirius, he-he mistaked me for my dad and he called me James just before he..he..." Harry couldn't say it. He couldn't seem to cry either and he leaned on Camryn's shoulder just sort of dry-heaving. Because he couldn't cry.

Camryn didn't know what to do.

So they sat.

 

Next chapter:

 


	34. Old chaptersDW

Chapters of my old books. They were chapters that I loved, but just didn't want to keep to a story.

'An old chapter for the old version of 'Your Dead Daughter'

Closest room her on the right," he called after the Doctor, who had already started up the stairs. He nodded and walked to the right. He knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. The room was dimly lit and was small. On the bed, River looked down at her notebook. She looked up at the Doctor and her lips parted and tears fell down her face. Wordlessly, the Doctor walked forward. She stood and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I took two years to get hear," he said, pulling away. He broke into a grin. "But it's Christmas! Come on!" He grabbed her a hand and raced outside.

"Okay, watch this," the Doctor sat himself on the railing. River gasped and a smile started. He grinned. "Geronimo!" He yelled. He pushed himself off, sliding down the railing.

"OW!"

=============================================================

"Thanks for helping," Amy laughed, giggling slightly at Clara's last joke of the Doctor. Clara grinned.

"Happy to-" Clara started.

"OW!" A voice screamed. The two woman raced out to the hall and started laughing hysterically. On the ground, a few feet away from the edge of the railing, was the Doctor, sitting on his bum. He looked like he was in pain but not a lot. Rory was watching form the other side of the hall. He looked up and gapped.

"Coming down!" River's voice floated from the top of the stairs and there was a sudden blur and then River was on top of the Doctor. She grinned. "That didn't hurt at all!" Amy gasped, crying as tears of laughter streaked down her her face. She choked, grasping her chest and leaning against the doorframe. Clara gasped, wheezing with laughter. Even Rory was chuckling.

"Oh, that hurt," The Doctor groaned, trying uselessly to raise River off of him. She got up on her own accord and helped the Doctor up.

Jingle.

Everyone froze.

"That came from the tree..." Rory said slowly. They ran into the living room, where a nice tree was set up. A new present sat there. It was a tall stripped package.

"That's pretty big, Doctor," Amy said, nodding appreciatively at the present. The Doctor frowned at her.

"I didn't deliver that," he said and she stared at him.

"Then who...?" She started. The Doctor walked forward ignoring her. He ripped the present open and River raised her eyebrows as he dug into the box.

"Normally you wait until Christmas Day, Doc-" River started.

"Whoa!" The Doctor cried, pulling out a small box. It glowed blue.

"What's that?" Clara asked, walking to it. The Doctor examined it, grinning.

"It's a box," he said. "And it has a word in there," he tapped the box twice and an image in glowing blue hovered over it. But it was a bunch of squiggles.

"Hold on," Amy said. "The TARDIS translates everything. Why can't we understand that?" The Doctor stilled.

"Only one person understands any of this," he said slowly. "Me." Clara frowned.

"What is it?" Rory asked. The Doctor glanced at him.

"Gallifreyan," he said. Clara looked at him, surprised.

"Well," Amy said. "What does it say?" The Doctor scanned it.

"Well, basically it's describing a scavenger hunt," he explained. "Go all across the galaxy looking for boxes like this which have certain symbols in Gallifreyan. Each symbol will take you somewhere historic. You can take this challenge and possibly find the thing you want the most or give it up and give up that thing, Signed..." The Doctor broke off abruptly.

"Signed...?" Amy gestured for him to continue. The Doctor looked over at River.

"Signed," he said slowly. "Maribelle Song," River stiffened, eyes widened.

"But that's the name River was going to give to your daughter," Amy cried. The Doctor blew through his mouth.

"Well, the A.K. A makes sense then," he said.

"A.K.A?" Clara asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maribelle Song," The Doctor continued. "A.K.A the Doctor's Daughter,"

 

"How?" River whispered. "How is that possible?"

"Well," The Doctor said, slowly. "I put the scannings from the research papers into the TARDIS and they read that her body was fighting with itself because it knew it couldn't new both. So soon she's yelling at herself, human, Time Lord, human, Time Lord, human, Time Lord, HUMAN, TIME LORD!" The Doctor had started pacing and finished shouting. He turned to River. "And then, then! At the last moment, she decided to be Time Lord, which!" he whirled around to look at Clara who was behind him. "Means she regenerated..." Clara nodded starting to catch on.

"Which explains why the time manipulator was gone along with her body!" Clara added excitedly.

"Which means she's running around time and space-MY GOD THAT GIRL IS AMAZING!" The Doctor screamed, pumping his fist in the air.

"But, the Gallifreyan?" Amy asked, frowning.

"She chose Time Lord," the Doctor said. "So that means that she can speak Gallifreyan." Everyone was silent.

"So," Amy said slowly. "Who's up for the challenge?"

"I am!" River, Rory, and Clara said in unison, at the same time raising their hands. Amy laughed and raised her hand. They looked over at the Doctor. He was back examining the box.

"Aha!" he pushed a button laughing. Suddenly the letters changed, morphing into others

 

 

*This is farther in the story*  
(Song for the Background: 'Waiting for Superman' by Daughtery)

"She's in Gallifrey," the Doctor muttered. His eyes were wide. "How is that possible...?"

"Well, maybe she went back in time," Clara suggested. He waved her off.

"No, I mean, she's at Gallifrey. Any of those events should be time-locked," he muttered and moved around the TARDIS pacing. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Not all of those events could be time-" she started.

"SHE GOT INTO THE TIME WAR!" The Doctor roared. Everyone was silent. He muttered something angrily and raced about the TARDIS.

===========================================================

The Doctor was running around the control room, muttering angry words. River, Amy, Clara, and Rory stood back surprised by his sudden behavior. He shook a different button and the TARDIS made its familiar wheezing sound. Then, just as it was about to land, something rocked the TARDIS, causing everyone to fall backward. River, Amy, Clara, and Rory, fell out of the TARDIS and the Doctor fell against the railing. He ditched everything and ran outside, and closed the doors. The TARDIS began to calm down.

"What was that about!?" River shouted angrily.

'These events are Time-locked!" the Doctor yelled back. "I can't do anything about it!"

"Is that her?" Clara whispered. Both parents threw a wary glance at her.

"Who?" Amy asked. Clara pointed to a lone figure a few meters away from them. It was obviously a girl. She had a leather jacket, brown-knee-high-laced up boots, a back skirt, dark green tights, and a brown strap across her chest and shoulder, connecting to the belt that she had around her waist. Her hair was brown, short-cropped and flying in all different places. She had a black hat on and slowly, she titled her head so they could just barely see her green left eye.

Slowly, she turned around the whole way showing off her face. It was pale and shell shocked. Her eyes were wide with fear and horror. Her bottom lip was cracked, a small trickle of blood coming from it. She had a long scar on the right side of her face, and tiny cuts scattered all over her. Her hair and clothes was smudged with dirt, mud, and worse, blood. Her right ankle looked like it was in an awkward position and left calf looked like it was bleeding. She swallowed and looked right at the Doctor.

"I think," she whispered, her eyes full of fear. "I think I went to far..."

"Damn right you did," the Doctor muttered. "How'd you even get here?" The girl swallowed hard again and a small tear formed at the corner of her left eye.

"He...he said it would be...f-fun!" she stuttered.

"Who?" the Doctor asked again.

"That man!" she shouted. "I don't know who, I DIDN'T GET A GOOD LOOK AT HIM!" Tears slid down farther and faster.

"This...this p-place is h-horrible," she whispered, sniffing. For a moment no one moved. Then slowly, the Doctor held out his hand. She stared at it and then slowly smiled, causing the cut on her lip to break open. She took a few steps forward and took his hand.

"You win," she whispered. River smiled, her chest filling with hope. Suddenly, an explosion rocked over their heads.

"TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted. "Now!" They all ran into to TARDIS and the Doctor began rummaging around, trying to get the TARDIS moving.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled. Maribelle slowly walked forward.

"Let me try something," she said slowly. She touched a few buttons and a screen popped up. It showed the Doctor. (Video underneath) Music started in the background.

Maribelle started to sing.  
(The Scenes of the screen in the TARDIS. Add the voices)

 

"She's watching the taxi drive by as she pulls away.." Maribelle sang. More images of the Doctor's adventures began. "She's been. Locked up inside her apartment for a hundred days.... She says. Yeah he still coming, he's just a bit late, he got stuck up at the laundry mat washing his cape, she just." Maribelle smiled. "watching the clouds spell a name," at that point, Clara fell down form something looking upside down at the Doctor. "Doctor Who?" She said. "that no one's named. And she smiles. Oh the way she smile," the Doctor stood back, as more images flew into place.

"She's talking to angels, counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car," she sang. "She's dancing with stranger, she's falling apart, Waiting for superman to. Pick. Her. U-up. In his arrrrms! Yeah," Maribelle paused, her eyes glowing softly. "In hiiiss arrrrrms, yeah. Waiting for Supermaan," Maribelle paused farther.

"She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse. Nothing's making sense. She's been making a sign for a loss in the abyss. This metropolis. She says, yeah he's still coming just a little bit late, he got stuck down at the farthmat late saving the day, she says. If life was a movie, men wouldn't go out like this. Without a kiss. Still she smiiiles! Ooooh, the way she smiiiles yeaaah!" Maribelle spun around as the scenes began to show Amy, Rory, and the eleventh regeneration.

"She's talking to angels," at that the scene showed two people hunched over, surrounded by weeping angels. "She's counting the stars!" At that it showed Amy on the ground pointing at a starry sky. "Making a wish on a passing car! She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart. Waiting for superman to pick. Her. Up!" The scenes were vivid and bright. Slowly the TARDIS began to work on its own. "In hiiis arrrrrrrms, yeah!" Maribelle spun around, almost glowing a bright gold. "In hiiiss arrrrrrms, yeah!" she paused. "Waiting for superman to. Lift. Heer. U-up. And take her anywhere. Show. Her. Love. Climbing through the air. Save Her. Now! Before it's too late tonight," this time the image showed Clara falling down somewhere, and the Doctor catching her. "Oh at the speed of light. And she smiles. Oh, the way she smiiiles!" The TARDIS began to make it's familiar wheezing and growing sound. Maribelle sang harder, pouring out her heart.

"She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car! She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart! Waiting for superman to pick her u-up. In hiiis arrrrrrrms, yeah!" Maribelle paused, taking a breather. "Oh, In hiiis arrrrms, yeah! She's waiting for superman to Lift. Her. U-up! And take her anywhere. Show. Her. Lo-ove. Ohh, climbing through the aiir! Save. Her. Noow!. Before it's too late toniiight! She's waiting for superman...." The scenes ended, the music faded away and the TARDIS began to move. Nobody spoke for a moment. Maribelle, exhausted, slid to the ground, holding her chest.

"How did you do that?" River asked finally. Maribelle looked at the Doctor who was looking at her warily. She grinned.

"You have a sonic screwdriver," she said simply. "I couldn't think of anything at the moment so the best I could come up with was a-"

"Sonic voice," the Doctor interrupted. He grinned. "Oh, that's genius," she smiled, leaning against the railing, closing her eyes.

"It takes a lot out of me thou-ah!" She lurched up, fumbling in her leather jacket. She tore something out and pulled out a screwdriver. A sonic one to be exact. And to make it even more cooler, it was the exact copy of her dad's. She examined it, grinning.

"I take that back," she said, and gently put the sonic in her pocket. The Doctor looked down at the TARDIS.

"Any idea where you landed us, though?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope..." Mari said promptly. She spun around the control room.

"Didn't you twist your ankle?" Amy asked. Mari paused and looked down at her ankle.

"Oh, yeah...I did, right before I died," Mari suddenly stumbled back, and she screamed, writhing.

"Mari!" River ran forward, but the Doctor held her back.

"No, she's regenerating she'll be fine," the Doctor said, letting go of River. Mari gasped and then breathed out, golden mist flying out. She looked a her hands. The Doctor looked at her and she looked at him. She smiled.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, totally fi-aan!" She stumbled, holding her side. The Doctor pushed the doors open and they found themselves back at the house. Mari inhaled deeply.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm done," she straightened and pranced outside. She paused at he house. Amy, Rory, and River started to the house, and they looked at her and then the Doctor. The Doctor motioned for them to go back inside. They nodded and walked back into the house.

"I'll bee in the TARDIS," Clara murmured. She walked inside. The Doctor looked at Mari.

"You know," he said slowly. "It's your birthday. You don't have to stay here forever," he smiled and she smiled back.

"Bye dad," she said. He nodded.

"Bye Mari," he said. He walked back into the TARDIS. Mari still stared at the house, her brown hair flying in front of her. She smiled. She got to see her dad and now she got to hang out with her mom. A win, win, she supposed. She walked to the front door and started to grab the handle, but then the same wheezing sound happened. She whirled and saw the TARDIS. Frowning, she walked over to it and opened to door.

But all she saw was a black abyss.

She pulled back quickly, unsure of what to do. And then she saw the white note posted on the outside. She plucked it off and read it.

Happy Birthday kid,  
-The Doctor

Mari gasped, holding her mouth. She grinned. Her own TARDIS! That's what he meant! She whirled and grappled the time manipulator off and ran to the door, resting it on the front door. She wrote a quick note, telling her mom not to worry, and that she'd be back. Then, she ran back to the TARDIS and imagined the exact way she wanted it.

Grinning, Mari walked up to the console and whispered to herself. "Right Mari, all of space and time." She grinned wider, pulling a lever. "Where do you want to go?"'

 

 

 


	35. Reading Harry potter

Clip of a Harry Potter reading:

  
"Expec – Expecto patronum," said Hermione. Nothing happened.

"It's the only spell she ever has trouble with," Harry told a completely bemused Mrs. Cattermole. "Bit unfortunate, really … come on Hermione …."

There was a small round of laughter at this, while Ginny had to struggle to keep the teasing slight about her friend from making her laugh.

"I love how you're having a small conversation," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Expecto patronum!"

A silver otter

"You know, Ron," Harry said suddenly "Your patronus is known for chasing otters. And an otter is a member of the weasel family," Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open as the group roared with laughter.

burst from the end of Hermione's wand and swam gracefully through the air to join the stag.

"C'mon," said Harry, and he led Hermione and Mrs. Cattermole to the door.

 

 

  
Part in one of my own reading the books:

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"That's not something he would know as a first year." Moody grunted, narrowing both eyes on Snape.

"Not even as a fifth year. It's NEWT material." Arthur Weasley added with a glare at Snape.

"I am perfectly within my liberties to question my students on the first day of class as to ascertain their level of knowledge." Snape said, getting tired of everyone complaining about the way he teaches.

"Wait a second," Harry said suddenly. "What you said...." he trailed off as if looking for the right words. He furrowed his eyebrows, writing on the table with nothing. "According to Victorian Flower Language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolizes bitter sorrow. So,if you combine all that, you're basically saying, 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'," silence.

Snape's eyes popped and he tried very hard not to let his mouth drop.

Hermione seemed to be calculating it in her head as Ron gaped at Harry. Harry meanwhile was looking incredulously at Snape.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped. "You're right!" Harry stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Always the tone of surprise," he teased.

"Are we going to continue?" Umbridge asked finally, not at all fazed by the events that had happened.

 


	36. STARKER IDEAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these get pretty dark

Marvel Idea 54

 

Based off this:

*photo of tony waddling into a water and Peter has an orange mermaid tail. Can't find fanart*

 

Tony's village has a siren problem.

Fishermen are taken off boats and fish are stolen and eaten.

Tony is tasked with killing it.

And then he falls under the siren's spell when he finds out it's a beautiful boy named Peter.

(Angst fic where Peter falls in love with Tony but Tony thinks it's just a spell 'cause Peter's a siren).

 

 

Marvel Idea 57 Idea:

Peter has a vibrator in him and accidentally leaves the remote at Tony's house.

Tony knows what it is, but doesn't know that it's affecting Peter.

Peter has a break in patrol when he starts feeling faint and really pleasured in his ass.

And it keeps kicking up a notch-

Tony is getting off at the idea of giving someone else pleasure.

And then Friday informs him that Peter's heart is elevated.

He thinks that peter is in trouble so he turns on the cam but-

Nope. It's just peter getting off with a vibrator.

Which is bad, because as Tony kicks up the remote, Peter's cries and jerks get more intense and- Oh fuck.

He's been giving Peter pleasure this whole time.

Goddamn.

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 44

Starker.

The Avengers are frozen in time when Doctor Strange freezes the Infinity War.

As they repair things and get to know the Guardians, the avengers start to realize what's happening between Peter and Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 36

Peter runs into Tony.

They end up jumbled on the floor and Peter's red.

Tony flirts it off, then surprises both of them by kissing Peter.

 

This is the part where Peter runs into Tony:

Peter ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He didn't want to be late to the Avengers meeting that was happening in two minutes and he rounded the corner-

"Oof!"

"Ah!" Peter yelped and tumbled into someone.

They rolled for a second and then they stopped. Peter whipped his head up, 'I'm sorry' on the tip of his tongue- His eyes widened.

"Peter," Tony blinked. "What are you in a rush for?"

"Du-ah, Avengers meeting," Peter stumbled.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Really? 'Cause it seems like you're in a rush to see me what with.." he gestured and Peter looked down. He realized that he was right in between Tony's legs. Peter went beat red and stumbled with his words.

 

 

 

 

Marvel Make a fanfic where Peter is pregnant.

ALL VERSIONS--Tony/Peter

Two types:

 

One--He finds out he's pregnant and stays away from the Avengers. He gives birth to his daughter and his aunt dies of cancer two days later. He lives on his own, occasionally as Spider-Man working with the Avengers. he's still Spider-Man. 13 years later, when the daughter is 13, he ends up in a burning house. He's assumed dead and she goes to the nearest relative which they find out is Tony Stark. Father-daughter bonding and then Peter comes back and he explains what happened.

 

OR/AND IN A DIFFERENT VERSION

 

-13 years later, the daughter runs from bullies and finds herself at Avengers Tower. This results in her sneaking away every weekend to hang out with them until Peter finds out and he gets really mad and scared. Fights happen but eventually Peter lets her go back and she takes him with her. (IN BOTH VERSIONS-Peter has no idea who got him pregnant until she's born) Two--Peter finds out his pregnant after having a go with Tony. He hides it away and his aunt dies of cancer so the Avengers take him in. He goes to Dr. Strange and Strange urges him to tell the Avengers. He doesn't tell the Avengers. Strange gives him a potion reluctantly-actually it's more of a powder that hides his round belly. He's kidnapped later and the Avengers save him. Afterwards, Strange forces him to come out and tells everyone that Peter is pregnant. Tony feels horrible that he's done this to Peter and he tells him that. Peter says it's okay and is relieved that Tony isn't mad at him. Most of the fic is the Avengers taking care of Peter until he says the baby's coming. They go to Strange and Strange gets his other nurse friend from the movie to help out. Tony is jumping at every little thing and Wanda convinces him to propose to Peter. Tony leaves the place with Banner to find a ring. Banner is also there to make sure that Tony doesn't go crazy and does something badly wrong. Natasha goes in to find out that if the baby doesn't come out between 6-12 hours she's dead. No question. So the rest of the fic goes like, 'Hour 1', 'Hour 2', and so on. Tony and Banner come back in Hour 7 or 8 or something like that. Hour 11 or 12 will be when the baby's born.

SEQUEL- Baby growing up.

 

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 21

Peter/Tony

Tony solves the Civil War before it happens. B

ucky's mind is being healed at this point.

Steve and Bucky are together and Tony is happy for them.

Steve and Tony are a bit like brothers in this fanfic.

They've gotten over the Civil War-but sometimes in the heat of a fight, they might bring it up. (Can make it into an AU with no powers)

Peter Parker applies for an internship at Stark Industries and gets it.

Two months later, he's approached by Tony Stark and somehow ends up in this dom/sub relationship.

It works well until Peter begins to have doubts wether or not Tony actually likes him and he wants to be with someone who likes him.

So Peter does research and finds out that Tony did this a long time ago and meets up with one of the other people he was with.

The woman, Sarah Leafhert was one of his last subs who was right before this girl who later got cancer and died.

Sarah tells Peter to get out of the relationship as fast as he can because Tony doesn't care and he's going to die alone eventually-like her.

Tony will cast him out when he gets too old and he'll be forced to live on the streets, selling his body-like her.

Frightened, Peter sleeps on the decision before going back the next day to tell Tony that he's done.

He finds a way to sort of manipulate Tony and ends with "You don't really care about me!" And he storms out.

Unfortunately, Tony does care and he's put out for a bit and doesn't know what to do so he goes to Steve and Bucky.

Bucky makes him explain what's happening and then wiggles out information.

Tony admits that the last girl he had a sub for (the one who got cancer) he fell in love with. And then she died with Type 4 cancer.

So Stark Industries donated over a million dollars to cancer research.

Bucky wiggles more information out of him to the point where he's practically yelling that he loves Peter.

 

"I'm going to ask you a question." Bucky said seriously. "And you have to answer honestly." Tony nodded. "If Peter were to get cancer-type 4-and you could trade places with him-"

"I would." Tony said automatically. "I can die, he can't."

Steve looked a bit shocked and he looked like he wanted to tell Tony that he can't die either but he waited. Bucky was looking at Tony for a moment, hard and long.

"Alright," Bucky snapped his book shut. "Steve, we have Tony's sub to catch," and he leapt off the bed with Steve looking confused.

 

(That's what happens)

Now, Bucky and Steve are trying to catch Peter but they can't until one day when they finally corner him.

They start to talk about Tony when a bomb hits Avengers Tower.

The trio runs to the tower to find it practically crumbling and everyone but Tony is out of it.

Peter, panicked, uses his web shooters to get to the top.

The Avengers are surprised because they wanted Spidey on the team after Civil War, but nobody knew the identity (not even Tony).

Tony is about to be crushed when Peter shoots under there and literally holds up half the goddamm building, spooking Tony out of his wits.

Later, when they're out of the building Peter is explaining that he's Spider-Man and that's how he could do that.

Tony is completely overwhelmed and shocked and Bucky pulls out this little thing after Peter swears he'll never go back.

And this is where Tony finds out that Bucky recorded the answer that Tony gave him.

Peter's completely shocked that Tony should care that much.

Tony's sheepish, Bucky's smug, and Steve is confused but happy that Tony is happy.

 

 

 

Marvel idea 11:

Peter x Steve x Tony

Peter is an Omega.

It's after Civil War and Tony doesn't know this.

Peter is heading home from school when he goes into heat and then there's this guy that finds him and tries to get him to be his but then Tony appears and kills the guy.

Tony's trying hard to stop himself and he's doing a good job, waiting for Peter to agree to this and eventually he does.

Afterwards, Tony has to sign a contract and whatnot cause it was Peter's first time and so now he's bonded to Tony.

May has no idea what to say but she gets cancer and so Tony and Peter grow apart cause Peter's too busy taking care of the city and May and Tony's busy taking care of his business and looking for Steve's team.

May dies. Peter's forced to go to Tony because Tony is his Alpha and Tony has to work with Peter because Peter think Tony doesn't like him and he also believes in the stereotypical Alpha which is Strong-Demanding-Alpha.

And he doesn't think it's a fair relationship but eventually Tony works him out of that and then they're together truly.

But then Tony finds Steve and his team and the Avengers are back together.

Tony and Steve start getting together and things get crazy in the city so Peter gets really busy but he starts to notice the relationship between Steve and Tony.

And the Steve-Tony thing happened before Civil War and Peter feels put out.

So then Tony has to work with him again to say that yeah, he loves Steve, but Peter is HIS Omega and NOBODY can replace him.

And so during that time, Tony clears his week and takes Peter and Steve to Malibu but that ends with Tony starting to get side-tracked with work cause of course STARK INDUSTRIES IS GETTING PICKED ON WHEN TONY JUST WANTS TO BE WITH HIS FUCKING OMA AND ALPHA!!!

But it still ends up being good because with Tony off to the side it allows Steve and Peter to connect a bit and they really start to like each other and everything's happy happy happy

 

 

 

Marvel Idea 48

Based off this photo:

 

Loosely Dark!Tony.

(He keeps a chain on Peter)

Starker!

*Peter is somewhat okay with it*

 

Peter stared at the ground, spitting blood. The collar around his neck loosened, allowing him to spit out the loose blood in his throat. His cheek hurt and when he touched it blood was back on his finger. He didn't like feeling helpless like this but he stayed in the shadows until the police left and he knew that the only way to heal the way he should was Tony.

And if he kept spitting and coughing the collar would notice that and call Tony.

"Hey baby,"

Speaking of the Devil....literally... Peter looked up, wheezing slightly because god that hurt.

Tony had left the Iron Man suit and was dressed in his suit. The cut just below his eye had opened again and it was bleeding but his full focus was on Peter. Peter looked back at the ground, and spit out the last blood in his throat.

"What happened honey?" Tony continued, leaning down next to him. A hand fell on Peter's back and Peter tried not to shudder.

Peter breathed out, testing his throat. "Kicked me in the stomach. He had spike boots and it caused internal bleeding according to Karen."

"Do you need to come home?" Tony's voice was in his ear and wafting around him. Peter's eyes flicked to the chain that Tony was already holding. The chain didn't hurt-it just connected to his collar and the collar didn't hurt either. But he didn't like the chain.

Hell, he didn't like the collar but Tony didn't really give him an option.

"Yes," Peter croaked. He heard Tony smile-could see it in his mind's eye-and then the chain was connected to the circle on the collar. Tony used two fingers from the hand holding the chain to raise Peter's head and Peter instinctively smiled at him, grinning.

Tony smirked back and gently kissed him. It didn't last more than a second but Peter still melted against the small peck. Tony picked Peter up and the Iron Man suit had called one of Tony's cars.

Tony patted the side and Iron Man suit took off while Tony gathered Peter into the front. Peter rubbed his cheek where the cut was. He looked over at Tony as subtly as he could but he knew that Tony still saw him.

Tony was smirking a little more than before he found Peter. Peter mentally prepared himself for what would happen at 'home'.

Tony would probably fix him up, let him go for a few hours, and then...

Then Tony would take him to the bedroom.


	37. Clip of Harry Potter x Voldemort

Clip of a harry x voldemort

 

Hermione felt tears rising into her eyes. She stared at the burning house, realizing that no one could save Harry. Harry, trapped inside that burning house. Harry, the boy who always cared for her. Harry, her older brother...

Hermione looked over at the Dark Lord. He looked numb. His face was blank and he watched people curse at him, scream at him, and just stare at him. He didn't seem to hear or see any of it. His eyes just stared out into the darkness. She wondered what he was thinking, what had caused him to be so out of it...

Hermione realized.

She dashed away from Ron and ran in front of Voldemort.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. But she didn't hear him. Instead, she grabbed a rock and smashed down on the chains holding Voldemort. People screamed at her.

Because she hit it so hard, small cuts bled from her fingers, but she ignored the small pain. She searched Voldemort's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Save him," Hermione whispered. The Dark Lord froze.

Slowly, he turned to the house. Then he looked at Hermione.

"Why me?" Hermione's gaze hardened.

"Because you love him,"

The words, like ice, shattered the air. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they stared wide eyed. Voldemort gave a sly sad smile.

"You're quite smart Hermione Granger," he whispered. Flames suddenly roared around him, blowing in the direction of everyone else, but creating a circle of protection around Hermione. People screamed and Ron screamed for her. But only a phoenix rose from the flames, diving into the house.

In the circle Hermione saw. She saw him take Harry from the flames, wrap his arms around the burned boy, whispering "I've got you," and then they Apparated and then they were gone.

Hermione gasped, returning to reality. A circle of small flames licked around her, dying by the minute. Ron stared at her.

She turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to make dinner tonight, Ron?" She asked brightly.

 

Chapter #

"Rose!" Hermione yelled. "Rose! Sweetie! Dinner's ready! Your favorite, spaghetti!"

"Yippee!" The six-year-old dashed down the steps, followed closely by a four-year-old. The four-year old, Hugo was scooped up by his father, Ron Weasley. The little boy laughed as the six-year old, Rose bolted into the kitchen.

"Can I go outside?" Rose asked immediately.

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised a brow. "You're eating young lady, then you can go outside," Rose nodded and scarfed down her food, Hugo doing the same, only being more of a struggle.

"Ugh," Ron complained. "Why does feeding a little kid have to be so hard?"

"He's four Ron," Hermione said, amused. "I believe he can feed himself,"

"Ya!" Hugo chortled.

"Well, daddy just wants to feed his little boy," Ron teased and Hugo gave a noise of appreciation.

"Can I go out now?" Rose's voice came form the living room. Hermione did a double take at the empty chair before walking to the hallway.

"Alright," Hermione said. "But I'm coming with you," she turned to Ron. "Be back at five!"

"Okay!"

"Alright, let's go," Hermione slung on her jacket and followed the energetic six-year old to the park. At the park two boys and a girl were swinging. One caught sight of Rose and bolted towards her.

"Rose! Rose!" The little boy squeaked, hugging Rose fiercely, Rose just as hard. Hermione smiled. The other two walled over, cocking their head at Hermione.

"Mom!" Rose said. "This is Albus. Those are his older brother and sister James and Lily. They're four years older than him- can we play?"

"Sure," Hermione said. Albus, who looked slightly familiar, grinned at Hermione. Hermione's breath caught slightly. But then the smile was gone and the two children were running back to the park.

"So," the older boy, grinned cheekily at her. "You're the famous Mrs. Weasley huh?"

"I guess so," Hermione smiled. Then she frowned slightly. "Sorry, but could you tell me your last name?"

"Sure, it's James Sirius Potter-Riddle, and that's Lily Merpope Potter-Riddle and Albus Severus Potter-Riddle," James smiled. Hermione's mouth dropped open. Lily punched James' shoulder.

"Dad told us not to say anything about our last names in public!" She scowled, crossing her arms. "That's the whole reason he let us out remember? Father didn't want us to go out in the first place anyway!"

"You're Harry's children?!" Hermione blurted finally. James and Lily stared at her. Their hands slowly went behind them.

"How do you know our dad?" Lily asked suspiciously. 


	38. Harry Potter cast reacts to Deathly Hallows Part 2

Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and the cast of the Sorcerer's Stone watches 'The Deathly Hallows Part 2'

  
Cast:

Daniel-Harry  
Emma-Hermione  
Rupert-Ron  
Tom Felton-Draco  
Alan Rickman-Snape  
Matthew Lewis-Neville  
Bonnie Wright-Ginny  
Robbie Coltrane-Hagrid  
Warwick Davis-Flitwick  
Maggie Smith-McGonagall  
Alfred Enoch-Dean  
Oliver and James Phelps-Fred and George  
Richard Harris-Albus  
Julie Walters-Molly  
Devon Murray-Seamus  
Richard Griffiths-Vernon  
Harry Melling-Dudley  
Fiona Shaw-Petunia  
David Bradley-Argus Filch  
Geraldine Somerville-Lily Evans  
Adrian Rawlins-James  
John Hurt-Ollivander  
Sean Biggerstaff-Oliver  
Chris Columbus  
J.K. Rowling

 

 

Chapter 1.

"Whoa!" Dan yelped and fell down, on top of Rupert.

"Ow-geoff," Rupert moaned.

"Sorry," Dan scrambled off of him and offered his hand. Rupert took it and they looked around and found themselves and the rest of the cast in a room with a giant projection screen.

Emma picked up a note.

"We're watching a future movie," she declared. Murmurs went around.

"I think it's starting," Tom noted and everyone looked at the screen.

   
FADE IN:  
OMITTED  
A162-E162A162-E162  
Out of SHIFTING DARKNESS...  
E162AE162A   
... the WARNER BROS. LOGO surfaces...  
... then VANISHES... swallowed by the shifting darkness  
once more. Slowly we discern that the darkness has form,  
surface. There is a sense of movement as we realize  
 we...  
EXT. DARK WATER - NIGHT  
E162BE162B  
... are RUSHING wicked fast over dark water, hastened by  
a STIFF WIND. Below, a SHADOW flickers intermittently on  
the water’s surface but it is too dark and the surface  
too uncertain for the shadow to be identified.  
We RISE SLIGHTLY, the VIEW EXPANDING until a SMALL ISLAND  
comes INTO VIEW. We CIRCLE SLOWLY. All is dark below.  
The WIND SCREAMS. Then something GLIMMERS, something  
PALE and SMOOTH, an OBELISK crafted of MARBLE.

"What's going on?" Dan knitted his eyebrows together.

"How should we know?" Tom replied, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

We DROP FROM the sky, as if on wings.  
EXT. ISLAND - CONTINUOUS ACTION - NIGHT  
E162CE162C  
The obelisk looms larger from this vantage point. A tomb  
fit for an emperor. A NAME is inscribed upon its  
surface: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

"Wait, what?" The entire cast screamed. They all whirled to J.K Rowling who pursed her lips to stop her smile.

The obelisk begins to TREMBLE, then DRIFTS SLOWLY ASIDE,  
revealing a TRANSLUCENT STONE SLAB, beyond which a BODY  
in REPOSE can be discerned.  
SMASH!

"Ah!" Dan, Rupert, Emma, Tom, Matthew, Bonnie, Devon, and Alfred yelped. Basically all the younger people.

The translucent slab SHATTERS. The air glimmers  
briefly with diamond-like shards and Dumbledore’s body is  
revealed. He appears to be sleeping. A few of the  
diamond shards cling to his cheek. A SHADOW -- the  
shadow from before -- eclipses his face and...  
... VOLDEMORT appears, peering down at Dumbledore’s

"Whaa-ah-at is that!" Emma shrieked.

"I think that's supposed to be Voldemort," Chris the Director mused.

"That's good," Dan commented.

lifeless body. For a moment, he simply stares,  
transfixed by the sight of his old foe at peace. Then he  
reaches out and...  
... covers Dumbledore’s interlaced hands with his own.  
The moment is oddly tender.

"Yuck," Bonnie spat.

After a moment, he retracts  
his hand, claiming the WAND clutched in Dumbledore’s  
fingers as his own. He studies it, his face a mask. The  
 wind rises yet again, carrying us AWAY, BACK TO...  
(CONTINUED)  
the darkness of the water. TITLE CARD:  
HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS

"That's the seventh book," J.K commented.

"So that's the ending," Dan said slowly. JK nodded.

A LAKE COMES INTO VIEW, the BLACK LAKE of HOGWARTS, its  
F162F162  
surface thick and still as tar, shrouded in what appears  
to be a FOUL MIST but which is, we come to find, in  
reality a festering cluster of DEMENTORS...

"What are those?" Matthew looked at the strange creatures.

"Those appear in the third book," JK said vaguely. They waited for a moment.

"Really?" Dan snorted and turned back to the movie. Emma and Rupert giggled and looked with her.

The Quidditch Pitch stands silent, untended, faded House  
G162G162  
flags hanging limply...  
Under the slate sky, the CASTLE stands like a dark  
H162H162  
fortress, its quirky angles and gleaming windows  
diminished in the gray light...  
FIGURES COME INTO VIEW, STUDENTS, marching in lines,  
I162I162  
like GRIM REGIMENTS, across the BRIDGE, chivvied on by a  
pair of DEATH EATERS (ALECTO and AMYCUS CARROW) while  
high upon a ballustrade, his face a mask, SEVERUS SNAPE

"You haven't changed much," Dan commented bravely. A few people snorted.

looks on. We DRAW CLOSER, but nothing more is revealed.  
His face remains a mask, his eyes untelling. Finally, he  
turns away, his CLOAK wiping our field, pitching us once  
 more into...

 


	39. Daydream

Daydream:

RavenWolf48 was a youtuber singer and actress. She made Evil With Fangs, Order of The Phoenix, and made the Harper Potter Series. She also starred in Blood Warrior. But before she could send out the first of the second series, her parents died. And she disappeared.

Now, a new girl, Brooke Sakis plays Alena Riddle the daughter of Tom Riddle. The Harry Potter cast has watched all the Harper Potter movies, (Emma, Dan, Rupert, and a lot of others yelled "no!" when it ended. Most of the cast for the next generation had already seen it) seen Order of the Phoenix and Evil With Fangs. The person who got them to see this, Joe Mantua, said to Dan that "you might recognize this." and showed Blood Queen.

 

  
(Screen shows the Disney Logo)

Voice in the background: In a faraway land. (Screen races over rolling green hills) lived a King and a Queen.

"That's your voice isn't it?" Emma said to Dan. Dan's brow furrowed.

"Yes..." he said. "I'm just trying to remember what it's called,"

Voice: The Queen and King were kind and fair and just.

Screen shows the Queen in bed, with the king at the side.

Voice: But the King had a brother. A mean, unfair, and lying brother.

Screen shows a man in black pacing in a dark room.

Voice: He promised to kill the King. Because in his eyes, he deserved to be King.

Screen pulls away to show a little boy watching a party. The party is for the Queen's daughter.

Voice: There was just one problem. A new problem. The Queen had a daughter.

Screen shows the boy looking up at the window which was starting to darken.

Voice: And that's when he struck

Voices cry in terror as the window burst open and dark misty men charged inside, snuffing the candles and killing some people.

"Oh god," Emma yelped, Bonnie jumping as well.

The Queen is shown giving the baby to a woman who looked like a baker. The boy came up behind her.

Voice over the scene: I was just a boy then. The Queen had given her daughter to my mother. And we ran.

Music picks up as the woman drags the boy away from the fight entering an empty room except a wardrobe. The boy watched outside as the men ran by. In the background, the woman placed the baby in the wardrobe.

Woman (whispering frantically): Henry. Henry! (Boy whirls around)

Woman (voice unsteady) : Henry, take the horse. Downstairs to the left. You have to run. Run as far as you can on the horse. Now go. Go!

Boy turns and runs away, breathing heavy. He looks back to see his mother walking in after the baby. He finds the horse and leaps onto it, starting for the woods.

Voice: I ran. Pause. But I was too late

The boy cries out as the horse is struck. The horse neighs and falls to the ground, throwing the boy off. He stumbled and coughed in the snow. He's flipped around and stares fearfully up at the man. The King's brother.

Voice: I never forgot. (Man smiles) And I never forgave (Bars slam as the boy sits on a post, eyes full of fear, blood running down his side)

Screen goes black

"Wow," Emma whispers. She smiled.

"Oh!" Dan slaps his forehead. "It's The Blood Queen, right?"

"Yes!" Joe said, grinning.

Screen comes back with a flower. Screen follows as butterflies fly up before resting on a small shack. Inside:

Madison: Alright. So today, you have an appointment with Doctor Skas

Mother--the same woman who was the little boy's mom: Yes, yes, yes (waves her off)

"It's the same mom!" Rupert yelled. A few people laughed.

Madison stops, staring at her mom.

Madison: Mom. Seriously, you have to go today! You can't wait! Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but the doctor-

Mother: That doctor- what does he know! You just get to work, Maddy.

Madison sighs but leaves, grabbing her coat. 'We could Be- Heroes' plays in the background. Madison hops on a bike and bikes through the town, occasionally saying hello. She jumps off at a store and rushes inside.

Store manager (shrewdly): You're late.

Madison: Yes, I know, sorry. (Rushes to the back)

Store manager (calls after her): Sorry doesn't pay the cut!


	40. Another Daydream

Daydreams:

  
14- starts a youtube account. Only has reacting to videos. Updates to playing games.

15- sings and gets caught. Person who catches her tells her to try out for the play but she refuses. So he tells her to sing a solo at the choir concert. She does and then she helps make a Super Squad thing.

That becomes super famous and have a premiere for it.

16(almost 17)- she's asked to go to an auditioning. She makes it and later they explain. It's about a girl who has a very damaged mind and she lives with her older brother. Their parents are dead and the brother's best friend helps hide their secret about the girl. They never told anybody about the girl, Sophie's condition. Until one day when the neighbor meets the girl. She explains it accidentally and the neighbor tells the police. The police come and try to take Sophie away. The brother manages to stop them for that day and then tells the friend and Sophie that they're going on a road trip. This leads to a big adventure and the brother and friend discreetly getting Sophie to go faster and to try to outrun the police.

(Brother-Daniel Radcliffe. Friend-Emma Stone)

 

  
Chapter 1

  
I pulled the top section of my hair up and pulled it into a pony tail. I twirled the pony tail hair around in a circle and made it into a bun. I grabbed a white top and pulled it on. I grabbed some jean shorts with frayed edges and pulled them on.

I grabbed my black high tops and tied them on and left my room. I grabbed a handbag and my phone. Throwing a blue long coat on me, I shouted: "Going to meet Matthew Stephon!"

"Alright, have fun!" She called back. I grinned and let the house, grabbing my helmet and shoving it on my head. I hopped on my bike and biked to Kwik Trip where I met up with my friend, Hayley. She grinned at me.

"So, when are you going to meet him?" She asked.

"In an hour or so," I replied. "He's picking me up at Centennial then taking me to the Milwaukee airport. From there I'll meet the costars,"

"Ooooh," she mocked and I grinned, giving her a look and smiling cynically.

"Then, we head to DC, we have to stay there for two days apparently," I picked up the phone and looked at the email. "He couldn't get a plane for us on the same day so he decided to give us some time to 'get to know each other'," I made quoting marks. She giggled and grabbed the shakes we ordered.

We talked for a bit before I realized I had to go.

"Alright, well see you, right?" Hayley asked and I nodded. Throwing the shake away, I hopped on my bike and mock-saluted Hayley as I cycled away.

When I got to Centennial, I stopped in the parking lot and looked at my phone, scanning around tumblr. Sighing deeply I grabbed my handles and started to walk to the swings, looking up from my phone in the process. I put it away and looked to my left to find a van. A man had climbed out of it and had picked up his phone, dialing a number.

I looked around before my phone started to ring. I frowned at the loud noise and dug it out of my pocket before looking at the man again. He had clearly heard the noise and was looking right at me. I stopped and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and I gestured with my phone.

He put down his phone and began to walk over to me.

I


	41. Doctor Who 13th Book

Doctor 13th Doctor book

  
Title: 13

Summary: While in the wait for the 13th Doctor episode seasons. Here's the ultimate fanfiction to Jodie Whittaker's, the Doctor.

  
When she wakes up, she's forgotten who she was other than that she's an alien and not of Earth. The very earth she fell onto. With the help of a disbelieving young woman and a quirky young man, Jennifer Smith travels through time and space, chasing her memories. Along the way, she starts figuring out who she is and meets old friends in the quest to remember herself.

 

Characters:

Disbelieving young woman--  
Quirky young man--

  
Cast possibly:

Jodie Whittaker as Jennifer Smith  
(Disbelieving) (Actress)  
Andrew Garfield as (Quirky)

 

 

  
CHAPTER 1:

  
"...I let you go,"

And she woke up.

She stood still, staring at the ceiling as everything cleared in her vision. She looked down, blinking as she looked around, dazed. She stumbled back a bit and brought up her hands. They were smooth, free of wrinkles-but why did that matter?

Everything up until now was a blur and she stumbled, dazed and confused. Gripping the wall in front of her, she slid a computer to look at herself. She stared at the craft around her. There was an overhang with bookcases here and there.

A giant conductor led to the ceiling in the middle of what looked like a console. The console was smack dab in the middle and multiple stairs led up and down. She guessed there was more down but focused on her reflection in the moving computer screen. She clutched the ends and stared at herself, eyes wide.

Soft brown eyes, short blond hair that curled at the ends, smooth white skin. Her black coat looked ripped as always and red was lined on the inside. She slowly grinned.

"Oh brilliant," she said smiling. She reached forward and clicked a button on the console in front of her.

And all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, the console exploded and the police doors shoved in one cornered flapped open. Explosions rocketed the craft and she yelped as she was flung off her feet. She gripped one of the railings as bookcases fell over and pages were flung from their bindings. The pages fell out of the door and she watched them. She gasped when she realized she was hanging over a planet. There was lights on the bottom, glowing in the city.

She gripped tighter, trying in vain to stay inside the craft. But it flung around almost as if it wanted her out. She gasped a bit and struggled for another hand-hold but lost it and began to fall. She yelled and tried to reach for another but kept on falling.

She fell around in the air and watched, terrified as the craft faded away with a warping noise. She was falling towards the planet with nothing. No craft, no hope, no memories-

"I let you go,"

Except that. She had that and she didn't know what it meant.

She tried to wrack her brain as she tried to figure out what it meant. Giving up as she remembered the pressing matters at hand. Falling out of the open doors of the ship and falling into a planet's gravity at least 13 million miles above sea level.

She grasped air, fumbling as she flipped in the air. Yelping, she straightened herself out. She looked down as the wind rushed to meet her face, peering into the cold air. She couldn't figure out where to go and the wind was giving her a headache.


	42. Some Harper and Harry Potter stuff

DELETED STUFF

  
Chapter 1 The Not-So-Pretty-Type Scars

This is a scene that really shows off how much Harper loves Malfoy. It was pretty good, but I really didn't want to put it in the book, coz it seemed a little to PG13. It's ok though, there are a few bad words, but not that much. BEWARE!! SADNESS AND CRYING MAY OCCUR! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY TISSUE_GARBAGE OVERLOADS THAT MAY OCCUR!

'In the Grimmauld Place. (They're getting ready to leave for Umbrigde)'

"Okay," Harper said, glumly. "Let's head out then," she started grabbing a couple of things, getting ready for their attack in the Ministry.

Hermione packed a few things in a bag, before noticing something weird on Harper's arms. Whenever Harper stretched her arm, thin white scars glinted in the candlelight. Kreacher took no notice, and neither did Ron, but well, they're boys.

"Hey, Harper," Hermione gently held out a hand, touching her best friends left arm. Harper winced, practically jumping away.

"What is that?" Hermione continued, trying to act casual.

"What's what?" Harper said blandly, her face completely blank.

"Those scars," Hermione said and Ron looked up. "Where did they come from?" Harper blinked and then her face screwed up into a scowl.

"Nothing," she snapped, and started to walk away. Hermione grabbed her best friend's wrist, dragging her back. She gently raised the sleeve of Harper's shirt, revealing dozens of white scars, criss-crossing over one another.

"Who did this?" Ron whispered, coming up behind a shell-shocked Hermione, an angry glint in his eyes.

"I did," Harper snarled, yanking her arm away from Hermione. She coldly slung her backpack on her back and started to walk out of the dining hall.

"It's because of Draco isn't it?" Hermione asked. Harper froze. She spun on her heels.

"Who the hell could it be, other than him?" Harper spat.

"Harper..." Hermione started, almost close to tears.

"Spare me the pity," Harper snarled, her eyes glinting. "Because I don't give a damn about him!" And then Harper found herself, with tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. Trying to cover it, she started to rant. "He teased me when I was younger. He called me things worse than a jerk. He acted like a jerk himself. He's an awful person, so don't try and cry for me because I don't give a damn hell about Draco Malfoy!" Suddenly, Harper jerked away, racing out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Ron started to go after her, but Hermione stopped him. She nodded at the bag and the two of them picked it up, and walked to the living room, staring at the fire place.

\--------------------HP-------------------

Harper was shaking.

She was shaking like a leaf, her hands fumbling with the door lock. Tears were streaming down her face as she let loose guttural sobs. Cursing, she snapped her wand at the door, fumbled with opening it, and bursting inside.

She scrambled around the bed, looking for something that was hidden. She tore up the sheets, and threw the pillows. She grabbed the closet doors and threw them open. She threw out the clothes, scrambling for what she was looking for. She tossed herself onto the bed, not really knowing what she was doing.

Harper fumbled over to the door, hands still shaking as she ripped the drawer open. She rummaged through the drawer, throwing stuff out and thinking. Not sure what bout, just blandly thinking. She reached farther in the drawer and finding something sharp.

Gently, she eased the thing out, revealing a wicked looking knife. Harper examined it, rolling it through her hands. By now, she had stopped crying, stopped shaking, stopped thinking. She just stared at the beautiful wonder in her hands. It had a black hilt, runes carved into the side. It had a rhinestones jeweling the top part. But don't let the beauty get the best of you, because it was wicked sharp.

And then, that hilt was plunged into the walls.

Harper didn't know what happened. One minute, it's in her hand, the next it was embedded in the wallpaper. But she didn't stop there, she grabbed the blade, slashing it across everything. Tearing up the pillows, causing feathers to fly in the air. Sheets ripped to shreds, wallpaper and plaster hanging form the sides and the ceiling. Rips showing off the boards behind it.

And then, that blade found skin.

Suddenly horrified, Harper stared at the knife poking through her skin. It didn't hurt, not one bit, but it stung. She gently pulled it out, leaning against the wall. Her head was swimming, as she sank to the ground. She laid the blade in front of her, leaving her arm by her side, bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

She stared at the blood on the blade, already drying. She looked around, staring at the room. It was in ruins. It was in shreds. It was ripped, bunched, shredded, and tainted. But it took her a minute to realize she didn't find what she wanted. But she found exactly what it was that she wanted.

She pulled her legs to her chest and sobbed.

Yes, she found out what she wanted.

She wanted Draco Malfoy.

  
===============HP==============

Ugh, I feel weird. This is probably the first emotionally mad chapter I've ever written before. I think I did a good job, but it just seemed a little extreme for me. In the real book, Harper really did cut herself. She abused herself in really unspeakable ways, because deep in her heart, she believed that she deserved it. That she did something wrong, which made Malfoy choose to be a Death Eater. (She also completely forgets that Malfoy mentioned it the first time, saying he never wanted to be a Death Eater. To fit the storyline, I made her forget). What's also scary is that, one day she tries to kill herself. She actually sinks the blade into her stomach, but it doesn't kill her because she can't die.

Well, she can, but in the book Dumbledore said that she can only die by Voldemort's hand. That might not be easily what he said, but I'm taking those words seriously, and make it seem like she can't die unless Voldemort kills her. Creepy, I know. Insane, yeah, I get it. Totally amazing? Maybe...

Anyway, later gators!  
-RebelRavenWolf over and out.

  
Chapter 1

"Now that we're all sorted, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the third corridor is off limits unless you would wish to die a painful death," Dumbledore said loudly.

Harry looked over at Ron, eyes wide.

"Is he for real?" He muttered.

"Think so," Ron gulped.

"And to the first years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits," Dumbledore continued. "Now, let us eat!" Harry raised a brow before turning around and gasping.

There was a load of food!

BAM.

Everyone ducked instinctively and looked around. Dumbledore was holding a book. He peered at it and frowned before clearing his throat.

"Harry was bleeding." He announced. People frowned.

"Well," Dumbledore smiled. "It seems like we are now reading a book. I have no idea what the title is or what chapter it is. But here we go!

Harry was bleeding.

"Is that you, Harry?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

Clutching his right hand in his left and swearing under his breath, he shouldered open his bedroom door. ere was a crunch of breaking china: He had trod- den on a cup of cold tea that had been sitting on the floor outside his bedroom door.

"What the-?"

He looked around; the landing of number four Privet Drive,

"Oh, yeah, it's me," Harry said, nodding at the sound of number four.

Was deserted. Possibly the cup of tea was Dudley's idea of a clever booby trap.

"Who's Dudley?" Hermione frowned.

"My cousin,"

"And why would he booby trap you like that?"

"Dunno. He usually thinks hitting is fun. Not booby traps,"

"Hitting?" A few whispered under their breaths, but Dumbledore had gone back to reading.

Keeping his bleeding hand elevated, Harry scraped the fragments of cup together with the other hand and threw them into the already crammed bin just visible inside his bedroom door. Then he tramped across to the bathroom to run his finger under the tap.

It was stupid, pointless, irritating beyond belief that he still had four days left of being unable to perform magic

"That means..." Fred started.

"You're almost 17!" George finished.

"So it's the future then," Harry decided.

But he had to admit to himself that this jagged cut in his finger would have defeated him. He had never learned how to repair wounds

"See!" Madame Pomfrey cried. "This is just why we need a class,"

"I shall think about it," Dumbledore assured her.

And now he came to think of it-particularly in the light of his immediate plans- this seemed a serious flaw in his magical education.

Madame Pomfrey shot a slight glare.

Making a mental note to ask Hermione

"Why would you ask her?" Ron hissed and Harry shrugged helplessly.

"It's the future! Maybe something happened...?"

How it was done, he used a large wad of toilet paper to mop up as much of the tea as he could, before returning to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Harry had spent the morning completely emptying his school trunk for the first time since he had packed it six years ago.

A few people raised their eyebrows.

At the start of the intervening school years, he had merely skimmed the topmost three quarters of the contents and replaced or updated them, leaving a layer of general debris at the bottom-old quills desiccated beetle eyes, single socks that no longer fit. Minutes previously, Harry had plunged his hand into this mulch, experienced a stabbing pain in the fourth finger of his right hand, and withdrawn to see a lot of blood.

"Well that wasn't a good idea was it?" Ron joked to Harry and Harry smiled back.


	43. The 13th Doctor Book Prequel

Doctor 13th Doctor Prequal

  
Summary: The Doctor has many lives. Many, many, many lives. And this is his last.   
PREQUEL TO "13".

 

  
The Doctor looked down and sighed. He smiled though and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah yes! Thank you. It's good. Keep warm," and he closed his eyes.

The second Doctor was born.

 

  
"No! Stop, you're making me giddy!" The Doctor's eyes widened. "No, you can't do this to me! No, no! No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no!" And he closed his eyes.

The third Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor looked at Sarah, smiling slightly. "A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. While there's life, there's...." and he closed his eyes.

The fourth Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor smiled, sitting.

"It's the end." He whispered. "But the moment has been prepared for." And he closed his eyes.

The fifth Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor frowned, shifting a bit.

"Feels different this time...Adric?" He stopped and closed his eyes.

The sixth Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor tapped his lips and grinned. He called out.

"Carrot juice, carrot juice, carrot juice!" And he closed his eyes.

The seventh Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor gasped, glaring.

"Timing malfunction!" He gasped. "The Master, he's out there! He's out there...I've got to stop...him..." but he closed his eyes.

The eight Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor looked at the Sisterhood that surrounded him. He sighed and gave into defeat.

"Physician, heal thyself," he whispered and drank. Then he closed his eyes.

The war Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor looked at his hands, nodding.

"Oh, yes of course. I suppose it makes sense," He said to himself for he was alone. "Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears a bit less conspicuous this time." And he closed his eyes

The ninth Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor looked at Rose, smiling. But Rose was frowning, looking scared.

"Rose," he said quickly. "Before I go, I just want to say you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I!" And he closed his eyes.

The tenth Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor looked as his console, sad and scared. He looked at his hands and then, full of anguish, he whispered:

"I don't want to go," and he closed his eyes.

The eleventh Doctor was born.

 

  
"I will not forget one line of this," The Doctor told Clara. "Not one day. I swear. I will always remember...." The Doctor looked at his hands. "When the Doctor was me...." and he closed his eyes.

The twelfth Doctor was born.

 

  
The Doctor was done with his speech, down with stopping to regenerate. He was going to do this. And he was going to do this right.

"Remember." He said. "I let you go," and he closed his eyes.

The thirteenth Doctor was born.

She opened her eyes, soft and brown, feeling different. Upon finding her reflection, she gaped at first but slowly grinned.

"Oh brilliant," she grinned.

And all hell broke loose.


	44. A Doctor meet Doctors book

Doctor Who Book

 

Chapter 1

 

2000 May 24, Leadworth London

  
"What are we doing here?" Rose looked around, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Dunno," the Doctor leaned over her, staring out into the cute little village. The lights were on in most of the houses and it was dark outside. "But the TARDIS was very eager for us-" he cut off abruptly. He closed his mouth and frowned. Rose looked up at him.

"Huh?" She frowned.

"The TARDIS wanted us to come here," the Doctor said, slowly walking outside. He pocketed his hands and looked around. "Something, or...someone dragged the TARDIS here..."

"But who could do that?" Rose frowned.

"Yeah, it's odd," the Doctor agreed. He grinned wolfishly. "Let's go figure it, yeah?" Rose smiled.

"Can't wait," she began but was cut off by whooshing sound. The Doctor and Rose froze, frowning at each other. After all, it was the TARDIS sound.

"Well there you go Ponds! Back home-" a man had walked out of a appearing TARDIS froze and stopped talking abruptly, noticing Rose and the Doctor. His eyes bugged out and he stared, openmouthed.

"What is it?" a woman with red hair and a man with brown hair walked out after him. The woman had a t-shirt on with a jean vest and black shorts. The man was wearing a vest as well and had jeans and a t-shirt.

"An alien in Leadworth again?" The woman continued. "Another Prisoner Zero?"

"Sorry, no," Rose called. She smiled. "We're not aliens- weeell," Rose nodded her head at the Doctor.

"What?" The woman laughed. "He's an alien?" Her eyes narrowed. "Bad or good, whadda think Doctor?" She looked at the openmouthed man. Rose frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She frowned.

"Oh," the Doctor said, eyes widening. "Do I know you?- by the way I'm the Doctor, this is-"

"Rose," the man interrupted, the one that had currently been openmouthed. "Rose Tyler," Rose guffawed.

"Do I know you?" She asked skeptically. "Should I know you?"

"Oh no," the man shook his head. "Absolutely not, but how are you even here?" He frowned at Rose. Then the whooshing noise happened again. All five of them turned to another TARDIS...and another!

"What on earth...?" The Doctor and the man muttered, eyes wide. An older man stepped out of the first, along with a brown-haired woman. The man had this magician's coat on and the woman was wearing a black long-slivered shirt with a red skirt. Her hair was pulled back.

"So...Earth, yeah?" The woman said, looking around. When her eyes met the other man, her mouth dropped open slightly. The older man noticed the Doctor and that same man and looked a little surprised.

Next came....Jack.

"You're telling me that Rose is frozen?" He asked.

"Well yes," came a grumpy voice from inside that TARDIS. "Obviously it's because the TARDIS just doesn't want her getting hurt-which I personally find ridiculous. Rose would never-"

"Oh yeah," Jack said, spotting Rose as she gaped, openmouthed as her Old Doctor walked out of a TARDIS. "It's actually probably because the TARDIS doesn't want her seeing an older version of herself,"

"What?" The other Doctor said sharply, turning. But then he noticed the Doctor and Rose, his eyes widened in surprised. "Oh."

"Yeah," Jack walked up to the Doctor and Rose, who immediately gave him a crushing hug. "So, when was the last time I saw you two?- Assuming you, are the Doctor right?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said slowly.

"Ten then," the other Doctor said gruffly.

"Sorry?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ninth regeneration," Nine pointed to himself. "Tenth regeneration-correct?"

"Yup," Ten said, popping the 'p'. "But I don't know you they are," he gestured to the others.

"Amy Pond," the red headed woman said.

"Rory Williams," the man with brown hair said. The once-openmouthed man just kept his lips shut.

"Clara," the brunette woman said. "Clara Oswald,"

"And I'm Rose," Rose added hastily. "Rose Tyler,"

"Well, I'm Jack," Jack smirked. "Captain Jack Harkness,"

"Stop it," Nine, Ten, the older man, and the once-openmouthed man said immediately.

"Alright," Rose said slowly. "That was...odd,"

"Oh," Ten groaned suddenly. "Oh no," Once-openmouthed man smirked.

"Oh yes," he said.

"You gotta be kidding!" Nine yelled.

"I don't kid," the older man said gruffly, hands in pockets. "I'm not a kidding person,"

"Oh shut up, Mr. Grumpy," Clara pestered.

"Lately I've always been very grumpy Clara," the man muttered, turning to shut the doors of his TARDIS.

"Okay," Amy said, glancing at the man and the older one. "What is going on?"

"Sorry to interrupt!" The man said. "My name's the Doctor, Eleventh regeneration by the way, right behind that one," he pointed to Ten. "Amy, Rory, meet previous incarnation Ten and Nine. Don't worry, they don't bite,"

"Thanks for the introduction," Ten said sarcastically.

"Yes, absolutely spiffing," Nine spat.

"Ooh, that's what I am- spiffing!" Eleven rejoiced.

"You get weirder," Rose said to Ten, but loud enough for Eleven to hear.

"Oi!" Eleven said indignantly, mock hurt across his face.

"I'm the twelfth regeneration," the older man said and the Doctors stared at him.

"But you shouldn't even exist," Ten muttered.

"I like to break rules, it's been in my blood since the dawn of time," Twelve replied. Eleven shrugged.

"Touché," he nodded.

"Alright," Ten interrupted. "Now that we know who's who, would someone like to explain where we are?"

"Leadworth London!" Eleven clapped happily. "I was going to drop the Ponds off here, coz they wanted to take a bit of a break y'know and-"

"But something dragged us all here," Nine interrupted. "Where were you going?" He gestured to Twelve.

"Dunno," Twelve shrugged. "We were heading for anywhere, really,"

"Great," Ten snorted. "Does not help-you?" He looked at Nine.

"Middle of London, back to see Rickey Mickey," Nine said.

"Mickey!" Rose said in exasperation. "It's just Mickey!"

"And where were you off too?" Eleven asked Ten.

"London Olympics, can't remember the date..." Ten trailed off a bit.

"Alright," Twelve said finally. "We were all dragged from our Time streams to here...why?" A pause.

"Well, nobody knows-let's head home," Rose announced and started towards the TARDIS. Everyone watched as she tugged and tugged and tugged.

"It's not opening," Rose said.

"I can see that," Ten sighed.

"WHOAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone jumped as a woman landed on the roof of a house next to them. It was an abounded barn and the roof gave in to the woman so she crashed through. Rose and Amy yelped, both rushing to help. Ten, Eleven, and Rory followed the girls and Nine, Twelve, Jack, and Clara followed them. They raced to the barn and Rory got there first, pulling the woman out of the rubble.

She looked like she had a more beat up version of Twelve's clothes. She had blond hair that curved at the end and soft white skin. Her lips were in a thin line and a trickle of blood was on the side of her face.

"Oh my god!" Amy gasped. "Is she okay?"

The woman gasped and coughed, sitting up. She had brown eyes.

"Yes," Rose told Amy.

"Gah!" The woman flapped her arms and stood. "Oof!" She fell back and Rose caught. "Sorry!" The woman laughed. "Haven't been a girl before-everything's weird!" Rose frowned and slowly pushed the woman to her feet, eyeing her.

"Do you need a hospital?" Rory asked, but motioned to Eleven to call the hospital anyway.

"Nah, I don't-" the woman gasped and grabbed her right chest pocket. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" She ripped a key out and shook it before throwing it to the ground. "Hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" She danced around it before picking it up.

"That's the Tardis key," Clara blurted.

"What?" Ten frowned as the woman's head snapped up.

"Tardis, T, A, R, D, I, S." She muttered. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space-oooh!" She grasped her head. "Head hurts. Head hurts,"

"How do you know what Tardis means?" Twelve frowned.

"I let you go," she whispered to herself suddenly, ignoring Twelve's question.

"Hey," Jack took the woman's hands and she stared at them. "What's your name?"

"I..." she frowned. "John? No, that's not right. It...it was a D name...but I rather like...Oh. I can't remember. Funny. I really can't remember." She smiled but sighed. "It definitely started with a D,"

"Diana?" Rose suggested but she shook her head.

"No, no, no. It was," She tapped her lip and pulled away from Jack. "D...Do....Do..oh what did Bill call me? She said it before I left. I can sort of remember that," She frowned harder. "I woke up in this spaceship thing that exploded and dropped me out of the sky...but before that....I was on a battlefield...I think...

"But I was someone else. It's weird. It's really weird and then everything sort of went golden but this bald guy said goodbye sir. So I suppose I was a man. But that doesn't make a lot of sense does it?" She laughed and gestured to herself. "I'm a girl. Obviously. But I was a man, I know I was..." she screwed her eyes up. "I was a man. And then there was this golden mist and then I was a girl." She started to pace as everyone looked at each other. The Doctors were glancing at each other wondering the same thing. "I was a girl....D...Do...Do.." she closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"OH!" Her eyes snapped open and she grinned at Jack. "Doctor!" She shouted. "I'm the Doctor!" And her eyes rolled in her head and she fainted.

Rose, Jack, Clara, Amy, and Rory stared at each other before looking at the Doctors who had gone very very pale.


	45. Dreams are Memories idea

Song; 'Closer' Chainsmokers feat. Halsey

  
Recreate covers-   
Book 1- Dreams are Memories  
Book 2- Tick Tock Ten O'Clock  
Book 3- Clockwork Bow-Tie  
Book 4- Remembrance.

 

 

"Very good, Kady," my mom, also my weapons and strengths teacher said, proudly smiling at me. I beamed and swelled with my own pride of pleasing my mother, the general of Gallifrey's armies.

As my mom went on to the next person, I felt someone watching me. I turn slightly, and found two boys sitting on the brick wall.

One, the boy who was staring at me, had light brown hair that was plastered on his face from the wind. His eyes were a soft brown, but suddenly they changed a bright blue, before turning into a swirl of colors.

The boy next to him had black hair and was babbling about something. His eyes were wide, and ice blue, almost a cold harshness to them. But right now, they were filled with wonder. He was talking, and making gestures with his hands, while brown haired boy nodded absentmindedly.

The brown-haired one had a book, and I could tell, from his slouched posture and the way he stared at me, that he didn't have a lot of friends.

I smiled, and waved slightly. The brown-haired boy's eyes went wide and changed a bright green, he sat up straight, lurching into a respected posture. Carefully, he waved back and I laughed inwardly.

I kind of like this guy, I thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Since class was over, I marched right up to the duo. The raven-haired boy was talking and the brown-haired boy was listening, but mostly reading the book.

"Hello," I said and the brown-haired boy jumped. He fumbled with his book, sending it sprawling on the ground next to me. I picked it up, and handed it to him. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed it, our fingers brushing. I felt a weird spark and I could tell he did too, because he shuddered and pulled the book into his lap. As soon as our hands broke, that spark died.

"Wow!" The raven-haired boy laughed. "I don't think I've seen you jump that much since Mr. Kheltec wanted us to work with animal blood, which I must point out, you continually jumped three feet in the air whenever anyone mentioned the word 'blood',"

"I did not!" The brown-haired boy whined. He shuddered whenever the raven-haired said 'blood'. "I only did that when you sprayed it at me!"

"Ha!" The other boy said, laughing. "You gotta admit, that was funny!" The brown-haired scowled.

"My name's Eva," I said, changing the subject. "Short for Evangeline,"

"I'm Koschei," the raven-haired boy said. "And that's The-"suddenly, the brown-haired boy jabbed his elbow into the raven-haired's stomach.

"Oi!" Koschei yelled, but scowled instead. "Oh, sorry. The Doctor,"

  
I lurched upward, panting. I was soaked with sweat and I wondered why.

"EV-AA!" A voice screamed. I looked around, startled. I was in a room, sitting on a bed. It was a small cozy room, that looked just like my old room at home. I sighed, feeling warmth come back.

The door was burst opened and I looked up to see an older man with gray hair and furrowing eyebrows. I don't even look at the eyes, it's the eyebrows that should creep everyone out.

"I landed us, on a new planet!" he said excitedly. "Come on!"

"Doctor!" I said suddenly. He turned and looked at me, eyes wide.

"Yes?" He asked. I frowned and shook it off, trying to remember the dream.

"Sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly. "Never mind,"

"Well, get dressed!" the Doctor turned and walked off, babbling. "We're going to a very cold, probably hostile planet...."

"Knowing you," I stopped for a minute. Then grinned. "Definitely hostile,"

  
(Music intro)

 

Three days earlier.

  
"Hello, my name is Evangeline. I am here for a job interview. The add told me the company would only take in the best, and I feel confident enough to be the best. Thank you very much. Bye!" The woman sneered at the phone dialer.

"Oh, yes, Eva," she smiled snidely. "You will be." She swiveled in her chair, a golden glow escaping her sunglasses. "Perfect."

\--------------------------------

Evangeline McWolfe, got a call at 3:30 in the morning.

She groaned, hearing the telephone, thinking it was her nosy mom. She lifted her head, and looked around her small flat.

Her bed was pushed into the corner and a wall separated her bedroom/living room from the kitchen and the porch/back-and-front lawn. It was the best she could afford.

Shaking off the empty sadness, she picked up the phone.

"Yellow," she said, slang-like in her American accent.

"Hello," a voice responded stiffly back. "This is Macenley Storbacks from Torhood .W. Co.-" Eva held her breath. It was the industry she had signed up for ages ago! "I am calling to inform you that your job offer has been accepted and your interview will be at 2:30 tonight," Eva started to squeal, but that died when she heard '2:30'.

"2:30?" She said, crestfallen.

"Yes," Macenley responded curtly. "Mrs. Seance will see you then, good-bye," and with that, the caller hung up. Eva slowly put the phone down, feeling sick.

"Oh!" She moaned and held her face in her hands. "Bradley's gonna kill me,"

  
\----------------------------------------------

My name is Evangeline McWolfe.

I'm 19, and really tall. In truth, I look like I'm 21, so that's what I pretend to be. I have longish brown hair and amber-green eyes. And at 12:30 today, I have a birthday party to attend...and a job interview.

"Yes, I know," I said, putting the phone between my shoulder and face. I picked out two leather jackets, comparing them. I had a pink blouse on, and a black skirt. I had black leggings underneath and brown, knee-high, tied boots.

"I know I promised, Brads, but honey, I got a job interview and I really have to take it," I paused, listening to my younger cousin stomp his foot and whine.

"I'll make it to the last..." I look at the clock. "Twenty minutes?" Bradley was silent.

I grinned with relief when he finally gave in.

"Okay," I said. "See you later, bud, love you!" I hung up and grabbed the slightly lighter black jacket. I swung it on, and thundered down the steps.

"Whoa, horsey!" My best friend Carly laughed. "What's your rush?"

"Interview!" I said breathlessly, between gulps of cereal. I grabbed a doughnut, and bit into it, while I searched the kitchen of our shared apartment for my purse.

"Interview?" Carly yelped. She closed her eyes and pressed the knuckles of her fingers to her ears. "Don't tell me," I laughed and swung my now found blood-red purse across my shoulder.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "As soon as I get the job, I'll tell you," I tossed the screen door open, and stepped out onto the steps into London.

"That's what you said last time!" Carly yelled after me. I walked down to the street, chuckling as I crossed it. I looked at the nearest shops, scanning the area for the job I got.

"Aha!" I said, triumphant as I found the company.

Torhood .W. Co.

\--------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I walked through the glass doors, I froze, my jaw dropping just a bit. It was a huge room, with a desk in the middle. Gold seemed to crawl across the floor and around the walls and ceiling. A huge chandelier hung in the middle, with columns circling the desk a few feet away. People bustled about, but the crowds weren't thick. I tentatively walked up to the desk.

The lady there, had tanned skin, bright blue eyes, glasses, and dark black hair. It was tied in a pony and she wore a gray secretary like dress, that framed her body. She was typing furiously on a computer, her face oddly blank, and unemotional.

I cleared my throat and startled, she glanced at me.

"Hello," she said in a bright yet robot-sounding voice. "How may I help you?" I frowned at her.

"Uh, you could tell me where I could find..." I glanced at the note I wrote myself. "Mrs. Seance," the woman stared at me for a second, her eyes unblinking.

"Down the left to the hal-hall-hall," she started to repeat hall, so I slowly backed away.

"Thanks" I murmured, and quickly started down the left.

"Hall-hall-hall-hall," her voice got fainter as I walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a security man walk up to the woman. Strangely, he tapped her neck and she leaned forward, almost non-life-like. I quickened my pace, not wanting to see what happens next.

I walked down the hall and found that the only door there was the one on the left.

"Strange," I muttered, grazing a hand over the door knob. It had strange symbols ingrained into it. Suddenly, when my hands touched them, the symbols changed.

Beware the Woman in Black...

I pulled away, before grabbed the door handle again and pulling it open, ignoring the words now imprinted in my head. I walked into a crystalized room. There was a similar chandelier but smaller. There was a brown carved desk that had a small pristine lamp. And in the desk's chair was a woman. She had a tight face, with blonde hair curled into a bun, with glasses. She had her nails sharpened and red. She wore a dark purple shawl and a black tight dress.

The Woman in Black...

I shook the thought out of my mind and gave my best award-winning smile.

"Mrs. Seance?" I asked. She smiled, her lips pursed slightly.

"Yes, and I take it you are Evangeline McWolfe?" She said as I sat in the chair opposite of hers. I nodded, letting my purse fall to my side.

"Alright," she took out my paperwork and instantly I began to fiddle with my hands. This is where I lost all my other jobs. Them figuring out I was lying about 21. "Well, it says here that you are 21," she looked at me, her piercing ice blue eyes dug into me, almost seeing into my soul. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," I said, my voice strong and sturdy. She glanced farther.

"You were brought up in America, but at 14, you lost your parents and moved here?" She looked at me. I opened my mouth, until shock hit me. She wasn't surprised.

"Ye-yes," I said, swallowing.

"And you want this job because....?" She looked at me expectantly. I racked my brain for a good answer.

"Because, I'm living with my friend, and well, as much fun as she is, I'd like to own my own house..." I looked at her. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, well," she folded my papers and tossed them in the trash. My heart sank. "You're accepted," I stared at the trash can before whirling to her, mouth agape.

"Wha-what?" I choked. She smiled.

"Welcome to Torhood, Evangeline," Mrs. Seance said.

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Carly saw Eva's face she instantly walked to the fridge. She grabbed out some chocolate ice cream, put it in a bowl and set it out for Eva as she walked into the room.

"How'd the interview go?" Carly asked. Without turning around, she knew that Eva would be mournfully snacking on the ice cream, a lost puppy-like face stretched across her head. Carly grabbed a few spices and stirred the bowl of soup. She looked over at Eva, but surprisingly, Eva was staring at her ice cream in shock.

"What?"

 

*The next chapter. Finished on wattpad*

"What's a Santa doing during the middle of summer?" Carly muttered, dodging out of the way of the Santa. I looked over my shoulder, staring at the Santa. They had different instruments, and there were three of them. They had a stretched smile that seemed fake, like a face mask.

I smiled at Carly and shrugged.

"Might lost there way to the North Pole," I joked and Carly laughed. We walked into the restaurant, me finishing licking the last of the chocolate ice cream on my face. We ordered some food, and while we waited, Carly begged me to tell her what job I got.

"I don't know yet!" I laughed. She pouted.

"How do you not know?" She exclaimed.

"I've got the job, but I'm not sure if I'm becoming a secretary or whatever..." I trailed off, realizing that the Santas had were discreetly blowing there instruments and walking towards the window I was sitting next to.

"...what company is it?" Carly continued.

"Torhood .W. Co..." I said, not completely paying attention.

"What!?" Carly yelped. The Santas were coming closer. "Torhood? As in, the Torhood?"

"Yeah..." I said. Slowly, I stood. The Santas were pretty much outside of the window. "Carly, I think we should-" I didn't get to finish. Columns of flame burst from the instruments torching the window. I ducked low and hid under the table. A burnt body fell next to me, and I clapped a hand over my mouth, letting out a muffled scream.

I shook with fear as people screamed and ran around me. I tried very hard not to scream or make a sound. Slowly, when the clouds thinned and the screams became faint, I crawled out of underneath the table.

In front of me, were the Santas. I shook as I faced them, their instruments angled at my chest. They slowly raised their weapons. I closed my eyes, trying hard not to shake. Nothing came.

"Eva!" a voice yelled. I opened my eyes to find a man. He had fraying hair that was wild. He had furrowing eyebrows, and blue eyes. He wore a magician type coat, with a white shirt and black pants. He also had dress shoes on.

I looked around and found the Santas on the ground. There heads were taken off, and wires poked out, sparking. The man gingerly stepped over them, and walked over to me.

"That won't be the last of them," he said, seriously. "We have to get out of here before more come," he grabbed my hand, suddenly and dragged me out of the restaurant. Thinking back, if I was the same girl I was that day, I would've ripped my hand away and yelled, "Who the hell are you and how do you know me?!", but I was too dizzy, too tired, too sad, and a million other things to fight back form the man.

I hardly noticed where he took me, I just followed, stumbling slightly every once and awhile. Whenever I pitched forward though, the man would stop, and help me up. He didn't seem like one of those stalkers who found every thing about you and attempted to kill you. No, he seemed genuinely kind to me.

Finally, we stopped in an alleyway, in front of a police box. He reluctantly let go of me and took out a key, sliding it into the box. I stood in a daze. I probably should've said something, but suddenly, like water breaking a dam, I cried. I couldn't help it. My best friend just died right in front of me. It was silent though. Never in a million years would I be caught sobbing like a little kid.

The man got the door open and he led me inside. I almost didn't notice the fact that it was bigger on the inside. Almost.

"Wha..?" I stumbled around, gaping at the interior. There was a circular podium in the middle, with a column leading to the ceiling. There was a over hang, or balcony that had bookshelves and other stuff lining the console. Doors led off to who-knows-where.

The man jumped up to the console and started flicking the buttons, and pushing levers. I slowly slid down to one of the steps watching the man. He pulled down a lever and the squares that held weird symbols circled around, the thing making a weird wheezing noise.

"Who are you?" I asked finally, holding myself steady against the railing. He looked at me.

"You really don't know?" he asked, curiously.

"No!" I snapped, feeling irritated. The man frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, I am a time traveler so that would make sense, but," he walked to the door. And tossed it open, a ray of sunshine coming through. He turned to me.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

 

 

 

 

  
Another dream:

  
"If I stole a TARDIS," I said aloud, thinking. I grinned. "I would go back and visit the creation of Arcadia,"

"Boring!" Koschei says.

"Okay," I said. "What would you do?" He paused.

"I'd visit all the wars in the universe," I crinkled my nose at his answer.

"Ew," I said curtly.

"Whatever," Kosch responded.

"What would you do, Doc?" I asked, turning to look at him. He had a wondering look in his kaleidoscope eyes.

"Run," he said softly. "I'd run,"

"Where to?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Anywhere. I'd see the universe, every star, planet, everything. And I'd run," he said softly.

"Run," I whispered, rolling the word in my tongue. "Run, run,"

"RUN!"

My eyes snapped open and I found the Doctor bending over me, gently pulling me awake.

"Wha-?" I asked groggily.

"Run!" He shouted in response, jerking me up. Half-heartedly, I ran. We ran down the corridors, the Doctor yanking at my hand to get me going whenever I slowed down.

"EXTERMINATE!" A voice yelled, and it jerked me from my daze. That was the voice that powered fear. I don't know why, but when I heard it, fear, hate, and adrenaline shot through my veins. Pumping my legs faster, I became even with the Doctor. We raced to the TARDIS, closing the doors behind us. I stayed there, breathing hard, my eyes wild and unfocused filled with confusion and fear.

"Okay," the Doctor said, prancing around the console. "Wrong planet! Don't take me to Skaro unless I say, SKARO!" He slapped the TARDIS and she rumbled in response. I stumbled up the steps.

"I can see why you like to run," I laughed, dizzily. He looked at me and nodded.

"Daleks," I breathed out finally. He paused and stared at me. "I-They're scary," I said. I frowned. "I can't remember why but any time I think of them, I think of the war..."

"Well, yes, Daleks live to hate and brew wars. They are, what you might call, war machines, with no heart, no soul-"

"But a body," I said.

"But a body," he echoed, both of us saying it at the exact same time. The Doctor didn't seem to hear, but had brought us to a different planet. When he showed me outside, and I saw all the greenery and beauty, I forgot about the Daleks, the Time War, and the dream.

 

 

Secrets: Torhood .W. Co. actually anagrams into Torchwood, which anagrams into Doctor Who. Scene where Eva and the Doctor figure that out. (*Background* Eva and the Doctor, thirteen have gone around, fighting cybermen, weeping angels, and zigons. New things too. But Eva seems to know them all. Even more than the Doctor does. So the Doctor leaves on this 'secret mission', leaving Eva behind. She goes to work, and bumps into The tenth Doctor. Here's that scene.)

 

I was back at work, and cursing the Doctor's name.

Yeah, I know. Weird because I've been hanging out with this whole time. But three days ago, he dropped me off, said 'five minutes' and took off. Now I'm back at Torhood, despite what happened, as I'm informed, three weeks ago. Actually, I signed in as a different name, saying I was my own twin. So now, I'm Emily McWolfe.

Yay...

Anyway, I'm at my new desk, setting everything up, when I hear a crash. I'm alone, and of course no one is here, so I slink over there, ducking the desks and other spots.

"Jack!" a voice hissed. "That attracts attention!"

"Relax," another voice said, this one cocky and snide. "Everything's okay and under control, Doc,"

Doc?

"Yeah," female this time. I peer around the corner and find have the door blown in. A man in a blue trench coat is brandishing off a gun. He had dark hair and soft brown eyes, that glowed with the same cockiness in his smirk. There was also a girl. She had dark-skin and had her black hair spiked up and in a pony. She was standing next to another man, who's hands were in his wide mess of spiked chocolate brown hair, his face skewered with worry and astonishment.

He had soft brown eyes, that were filled with a childish wonder and sadness. Sadness I knew all to well. He had a brown trench coat, a dark brown suit and a bright blue tie. He looked at the door, before turning around, a sonic in his hands.

I slowly stepped out, watching them. The two men were going at it, the blue-trench coat trying to act like what he did wasn't a big deal, with the brown-trench coat, saying he was going to get in trouble. The girl turned and looked at me.

"Boys!" She shouted. "We've been seen!"

"And have been for the past two minutes," I said, hands crossing my chest, with a smarty cock of my head. The two men whirled around, the blue one taking out a gun, with the brown one taking out a screwdriver.

"Away!" the brown trench coat snapped, gesturing to the gun. The blue one rolled his eyes and put the gun away. The brown one looked over at me.

"Sorry about that," he said and looked down. "And that,"

"Yeah," I said. "Leave that on the ground and follow me,"

"You don't have too-" the woman started but then frowned. "Wait, you're not calling the cops?" I laughed.

"Not until I get a good excuse from that guy," I jabbed a finger at the brown-trenched man.

"Me?" He said, pointing to himself.

"Yes," I retorted. "Now, you three, follow. Now." I marched off, not even bothering to see if they were following. If that really was the Doctor, I knew that he would come because of his curious mind.

We sat down in the lobby, me finding three chairs for them. I sat, poured myself a cup of coffee and watched them for a minute.

"Spill," I said finally.

"Well, you see," the blue trench coat started. "I'm apart of Torchwood and this company works with Torchwood, but recently people have been going in,"

"And never coming out," the female finished.

"Huh," I said thoughtfully. "Names?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," the blue trench coat said, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"Stop it," the other man said threateningly.

"I'm just saying hello!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, stop it," the other man said. He looked over at me. "My name's the-"

"Doctor, yeah I know," I said. I cocked my head. "So, past or future face?" The Doctor looked at me in surprise.

"Uh," he scratched his head. God, he looked hot. I blinked, shaking that thought from my mind. Where had that come from? I was never in love with the Doctor...was I?

"I don't know you," he continued. "So I'm guessing past," I nodded.

"And I'm Martha," the woman put in. "Martha Jones," I smile.

"Evangeline," I said. "Evangeline McWolfe,"

  
Chapter (next Chapter)

"So," Eva said, glancing at us. "Who's been disappearing?"

"The workers mostly," Jack said. He and Eva started to exchange sights and sounds about the case, while I looked her up and down. So, she knew my future regeneration. Then she must know what happens after this. I wondered though, if she realized just how dangerous this is. She looked like she was mad about something, and sometimes she would glance at me, glaring and scowling slightly.

What exactly did I do?

  
(Third Person)

The

 

  
Deeper in the book (*Background* They found the alien and are now in the TARDIS. Destroyed the alien. Get deeper into it*)

 

Then Martha ran off, with Jack. So, it was just me and the Doctor. I looked over at him. He flicked buttons as if ignoring me.

"You know," I said, breaking the silence. He looked up at me. "You're older. Gray hair and all," he moaned.

"No, oh, no, no, no, no, no," he cried, shoving his hands in his face. I laughed at his reaction, sliding up to him and teasing him more. The TARDIS suddenly lurched, sending us sprawling on the ground. Only, he was on top of me, our face inches apart. He stared at me for a minute. Slowly, very slowly, he leaned down as I leaned up. Our lips met hesitantly, as if not wanting to go on. I knew for a fact, that I didn't love the older one. I mostly thought of him as a great big, shy, exciting dad. But here I was, kissing his younger self.

His lips were damp and suddenly, he roughly pushed me on the grate below me, taking full control over the kiss. Surprised, I tried to fight back, but it was too late. He had complete control. We stayed like this for I don't know how long. He didn't want to go any farther, but he didn't want it to end. I knew that, because I felt the same.

Finally, he pulled away, almost reluctantly. He pushed himself off of me, holding out his hand. I took it, and he helped me to my feet.

"That-" I swallowed. "That was...amazing,"

"Yeah," he said, and I realized he was sad. Then I remembered something about Martha telling me that he had lost someone he fancied.

"Too soon?" I said, tentatively. He looked at me blankly for a second and then he slowly nodded. I nodded, flicking a few buttons. There was a small groan and I remembered how the TARDIS had lurched, causing the Doctor to fall on top of me. Suddenly, I didn't think that kiss was an accident.

"Well," the Doctor said suddenly. I looked up and realized he was at the door.

"We are defiantly not in London 2016," he continued. He frowned. "It looks like....1895!" He whirled to look at me. "We went back in time without using the vortex!"

"How'd you manage that?" Jack called. I looked up to see Jack and Martha at the railing.

"I didn't!" the Doctor cried. He ran to the TARDIS' console. "It just...moved!"

"How on earth is that possible Doctor?" Martha asked, the two jumping down the steps. "I thought the TARDIS couldn't just move on it's own?"

"It can't!" the Doctor said, furiously clicking buttons. "Either someone took the TARDIS back in time without using the votes, which is pretty much impossible..."

"Or?" I asked.

"Or the past has come to us,"

  
Deeper in the book. Maybe book 3

 

I was walking on the side of the road, hands stuffed in pockets. He left me. Again! He just dropped me off an left.

I guess I reminded him too much of Rose. I thought ruefully. Suddenly, a woman raced past me, touching me ever so slightly. I frowned watching her go, before turning away.

"Aha!" A man suddenly ran in front of me and I came to a dead stop. He had a strange looking device in his hands that was dinging. He had brown hair that was swept over his head. He had grayish-green eyes that were bright with childish excitement. He had a brown tweed jacket, with a striped pink shirt and a bow tie. He had trousers and black flats. He also had suspenders on his chest.

Two others came up. One was a young man who had grayish-brown hair and soft brown eyes. He wore a nice dress-shirt with a vest over it. He wore loose jeans and tennis shoes. The other was a young woman who had bright red hair. She had a black leather jacket, and a light gray shirt. She also had knee-high heeled boot and black leggings. For heels she could sure run well. I could tell, form the way that they were holding hands that they were married or in love. Probably married because they both had the same-type ring on.

"Aha what?" The woman asked.

"You've been hanging out with aliens, Mrs. Foster-" he stopped when he saw me. I smiled.

"Defiantly not Mrs. Foster," I said sweetly. He threw me a look.

"No!" He said. "No, no, no!" He glared at his machine, slapping it. "Wrong human! Wrong human!"

"Okay, so we lost her," the young man said. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You mess everything up!" Mr. bow tie continued, sizing me up with the device.

"And you think I do that because?" I said, getting agitated. I just wanted to go home and watch TV and cry. Wait for the Doctor. Was that too much to ask for?

"Because I know you!" He yelled back.

"And how do you know me?" I retorted. He stared at me for a minute, before slapping his forehead.

"Right, new face!" He said. He twirled around, allowing me a full view of him. "New body. Course you don't recognize me!" He grinned at me. "So, how long? A day? Two days?" He glanced at my weirded out and angry-looking face.

"Oh, right, intros," he turned around, throwing his arms around the man and woman.

"This is Amy," the man said, pointing to the woman. "That's Rory," the other man waved. Mr. Bow tie removed his arms and walked straight up to me, his gray-green eyes boring into me. I knew those eyes...right?

"And I'm the Doctor," he continued, watching me, a grin forming on his lips. My mouth parted in shock. Thoughts swirled in my head. How? When? How dare you leave me! The last one I wanted to shout. Instead, my mouth closed into a hardened scowl, my eyes filled with a stormy anger, and I punched him.

"OW!" He shouted, pulling away. "Seriously, how long?"

"TODAY!" I shriek. "And why? Why on earth would you ever leave me?" I started to cry. "Twice! You left me twice!" I started to cry harder and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, the anger fading away.

"Uhm," Rory said. "Hate to interrupt, but if you remember, there's a crazy-psychotic-working-with-aliens-human on the loose and she's threatening to destroy earth," the Doctor pulled away from me.

"Right!" He said brightly. "Guys this is Evangeline. More on this later," he turned and headed off. Me, Rory, and Amy followed. Rory caught up with the Doctor and began to talk to him. Me and Amy started walking together.

"So, how do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Old companion," I said simply.

 

 

"So," I said, hopping out of the TARDIS? "Where are we now?" A wide smile was on my face, but it slowly evaporated when I found I was on Earth. "Doctor?" I started, turning to the TARDIS? But the TARDIS was already fading in and out. I backed up, tears forming in my eyes.

"No," I whispered. "No! No, please! Please!" But too late for me. The Doctor was gone. I backed up farther, tears still in my eyes. They haven't fell yet, but they were making everything blurry. I stumbled to the bus stop, and headed home. When I got to my one room apartment, I flopped on the bed, finally letting the tears escape my eyes. I stared at the ceiling, not making a sound.

"Oh dear," said a voice and I bolted up. "He did it again, didn't he?" A woman with bushy brown hair, and a silk white dress was looking at me, a kind, sad smile on her face. "Didn't he?" She repeated.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked.

"River," she said. "River-"

"Song," I finished. "The Doctor's wife," she smiled.

"Yes," she said.

"And yeah," I added. "He ditched me," I burrowed my head in my hands. "I thought he loved me!"

"He did," River said. "He really did,"

"Then why did he get rid of me?" I cried.

"To protect you," she soothed. "You may not realize this, but your hearts are bound together, the moment you were born, you were meant to love each other,"

"That doesn't make any sense," I sobbed, brushing my tears away.

"Your hearts are bound to his," she said. I frowned.

"Hearts?" I asked. She smiled.

"Whoever said you weren't a Time Lady?" She said. I stared at her.

"Wha-What?"

"You stored your memories away, so you don't have remember, but I'm sure you've been having weird dreams?" River said. "It would make sense. Now, in order for the Doctor to believe that what he's been thinking, you have to gather a team and get your memories back,"

"How?" I asked, bitterly. I could hear it now. The beat of two hearts. River smiled.

"Check the doors," she purred.

"This is a one room apartment!" I argued. "How many doors could their be?" I threw a glance at the side of my bed, but shook off the feeling of uneasiness. I turned only to find her gone. Slowly, I stood.

Out of nowhere, I started fumbling around my room. I threw back coats, lifted chairs, and basically trashed my room. I stood, my hand in my hair, staring widely at my bed. And then a thought came.

Gently, carefully, I looked out of the corner of my eye. And I found...my closet.

A door.

A closet I never used, because I never wanted to find what was in there. Slowly, fighting my instinct to flee, I walked to the closet, opening the door. Inside were steps. Steps that lead to a console. The console glowed purple, seemingly pleased to see me. Around me, a catwalk lead across the side, connecting to four doors that faced, east, west, south, and north. The entrance was seemingly the north.

Wires connected across the ceiling, draping down. The underside was raining different cables that I could name. The railing went around a steel grate catwalk that circled the console. Gently, I pressed my hand to the cylinder power engine that glowed purple. It glowed brighter when I touched it. A grin formed on my lips.

"A TARDIS," I whispered. "I have...a TARDIS," I laughed, and I unconsciously began to press and flick buttons on the console. I ran around, guiding my TARDIS to my first pickup.

Captain Jack Harkness. Torchwood.

"Geronimo!" I yell, pulling a lever. The TARDIS began to wheeze, and I knew I was leaving my room. I grinned wider.

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
On the outside, River Song watched the closet door disappear. She looked at her watch and four words popped up.

"Thank you," she said. "Torchwood was all I needed," she pressed a button on her watch and zapped out, leaving a wisp of smoke in her place.

  
(ADD MORE DETAILS!)

  
Next book:

  
Eva is on her way to finding out who she is. She picks up the Doctor's friends and the ones she knows. Martha, Captain Jack, Clara, Amy, and Rory. Together, the five of them find clues, and are lead to a planet. There, they have to pass nine trials, testing strength, trust, love, will, brainpower, caring, anger, hate, and jealously. These nine trials could change these five challengers....but could mean death for some.

"Not everyone comes out of these trials....alive." --Eva

  
At the End of that, The Doctor's companions are threatened so Eva goes back in time, using a vortex manipulator and saves them. Unfortunately it burned out and she was sent to Gallifrey

 

 

When Eva finds her memories she figures out why she wanted to get rid of them:

The Master was waiting. He was standing alone on a hill, the wind picking up and rippling over him. He was watching the tower. 32 flights of cells. One of them held his best friend...

"Master," a voice said. The Master smiled.

"Doctor," he replied.

The Doctor walked up behind him. He was wearing a tattered trench coat, his face wrinkled and old. He had white hair, that was graying.

"You seem older than I remembered," the Master said.

"War changes everyone," the Doctor said, tiredly. They were silent for a moment.

"She's in there you know," the Master said. The Doctor looked at him, surprised.

"Eva?"

"Eva," the Master echoed. He sighed. "Eva had gotten to close to the MadLayer. Her mind's broken now. Deranged and crazy," the Master sighed.

"I-I didn't know," the Doctor said softly.

"Of course you didn't," the Master snapped. He looked at the Doctor. "I want you to break her out. 31st cell," the Doctor gaped at him.

"What?" He said. "No! No, no, no, no! No way! How am I supposed to break into there?"

"I don't see the problem," the Master huffs. "You break into unimaginable places," the Doctor shook his head.

"If you expected me to drop down everything and save her, you're delusional," the Doctor told him. "I have to look for my family. There was a fire there, I have to make sure their okay," the Doctor started to walk away.

"Is that really it?" The Master said coldly. "You're going to ignore your true love and go after that fake family of yours?"

"It's not fake!" The Doctor snapped, turning to the Master. The Master glared harshly at him.

"Well then what's Eva?" the Master shot back.

"A friend!" The Doctor shouted.

"A friend?" The Master snorted. "I've seen you two, cuddling up. You're more than friends,"

"Andy was arranged," the Doctor fired back. "I couldn't have been with Eva even if I wanted too,"

"Then do a favor as a 'friend' and save her!" The Master yelled.

"How about you save her since you love her so much!" The Doctor shouted back. The two were silent for a moment.

"We used to be friends," the Master said softly.

"Then Eva came," the Doctor added, sounding genuinely sad. They stopped talking for a minute, before the Doctor reached into his pocket.

"She's gone mad, yes?" The Doctor said, fingering something in his hands.

"Yes," the Master said. The Doctor opened his palm to reveal a Time Watch.

"Then let's save her," he said. The Master stared at him.

"No," he said. "No we are not-!"

"Yes," the Doctor said. He raised his hand, clenching the Time Watch. "I'm giving her the option,"

"She'll take it," the Master warned.

"Then so be it," the Doctor replied. He aimed his hand.

"We're really going to do this?" The Master said. "Erase her memories?"

"We're giving her the option," the Doctor replied. And with that, he threw the Time Watch at the cells. The Master watched the cellars, waiting.

"I suppose she'll come to me, thinking it was me who gave it to her?" the Master said glumly.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. He started to walk away.

"Doctor," the Master called. The Doctor looked over his shoulder.

"I hope to be friends again someday," the Master said, smiling sadly. The Doctor nodded and walked off. The Master turned to the cell, before walking to the old brick wall. He studied it for a moment, remembering the first time he saw Eva. How she made the Doctor jump. He smiled and grabbed a stick, before leaping on it and sitting.

Deep down he knew that Eva would take the option. Now he just had to wait.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Sir," the man dashed up the the High Chancellor of Gallifrey. "She's talking,"

\----------------------

The man and the Chancellor walked down to the cellar, with prideful strides. They reached the cell, to find a girl with shaggy long brown hair muttering to herself. Her eyes were bright green, sometimes spewing green mist. She had her shaggy hair in a side-pony tail, draping down the nape of her neck. She had a plaid sweatshirt that was frayed at the edges. She had a pale face and was wearing long brown jeans that were ripped and shredded. She wore frayed, knitted, fingerless-gloves. When she saw the Chancellor, she grinned, her eyes becoming wide with wild deranged excitement.

"Chancellor!" She cooed, before suddenly lunging at the bars. She shook them slightly, making the man jump in surprise. "Let me out!" She shrieked shrilly.

"What were you saying?" Chancellor said, ignoring her cry. Slowly, the girl sat back on the bench.

"'A thousand years this war shall last,'" she recited.

"'Until the man who has no name'

"'Shall take the Moment within his hands'

"'And the world of Gallifrey shall burn in flame'

"'The Lords above shall take on pain'

"'And the man with no name will take his pain and fame,'

The man and Chancellor were silent. The look in the Chancellor's eyes though, you could tell he was scared. The man didn't understand.

"Add the extra precautions," the Chancellor said, storming away. A thousand years, she said.

A thousand years till Gallifrey stands No More.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl watched the Chancellor go, her deranged and broken mind whirling. She had to get out. She had to get to her friend. She turned to the man who was proceeding with the extra precautions.

"Do you know what's fabulous about this mind?" She drawled, dragging a finger on her bench.

"Yes?" The man said slowly, looking at her. She flashed him a fanged grin.

"Escape plans," she purred, and then her finger found the bump on the bench. She pressed it, and a trap-door beneath her opened. Time froze and she fell through. She fell into the sewers and looked up. Sure enough, when the trap-door reset, time continued. She heard a small cry from the man and dashed off. Her sneakers kicked up mud as she found the one of the only Time Lords that would help her.

Koschei, better known as the Master.

========================================

The Master was spending his day, on the side of the old brick school wall, sharpening a stick. He heard a small noise, but he ignored it.

"Koschei," a soft voice said. The Master bolted up, recognizing the slightly wild voice. The girl, in frayed and ripped clothes held out her hand, showing off the time watch.

"I found it," she said softly. Koschei paled.

"It'll kill you," he said, slowly walking over to her. She sniffed.

"I can regenerate," she said, dismissing the idea of death.

"Eva," the Master said. He held her hand. "I'm serious,"

"So am I," Eva snapped. "So do it, or-or I'll call the Doctor," the Master snorted.

"He doesn't have the guts to do this to you," he said.

"Then you do it!" She yelled, her hand starting to shake. The Master quickly grabbed her hands, cupping them in his.

"Okay, okay," he said. She gave him the Time Watch, and he started entering the code. It gave a ding and he hesitated.

"You won't remember anything," he said.

"Do it," she said softly.

"You could die," he added.

"Do it," Eva said, holding firm. The Master sighed.

"Good bye, Eva," he said softly. She nodded, and, taking a deep breath, opened the watch. Golden light came from Eva, pouring into the watch. She gasped, crying out in pain. The Master, wanting to pull away and end the process, held firm, wincing.

Then, Eva collapsed on the ground. The Master watched as she started to glow again. He picked her up and put her in the TARDIS she came in. He pressed buttons and sent her to Earth, 21st century. He ducked out of the TARDIS, before it could take off.

He watched as it dissipated, wishing he could go back in time and changed what happened. But what was done, is done, and there's nothing he could do about it.

Sighing, he turned, hands in his pockets, to the warehouse. He'd have to get a TARDIS and run away now. Just like Eva.

Just like the Doctor.

\--------------------------------------------------

Eva woke up in her bed. She glanced around, frowning at the dream. She glanced at her hand, and unfolded it, to find that it was clenching a locket. She laughed and played with it, humming a tune that no human could every manage.

Then again. She wasn't human.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I woke up from the memory, shaking. I looked around and realized that I was in a cell. I glanced around. In the cell next to me was Jack and Martha. Jack was uselessly pulling at the bars. In the other cell next to me was River, Amy, and Rory. Across from was me were the Doctors. Ten, Eleven, and Twelve. In the cell with me was Missy and Clara.

"Boys!" Missy called. The Doctors looked over at her. "Eva's awake!"

"Eva!" Ten called. "You okay?"

"I-What happened?" I asked groggily.

"We were caught," River explained. "The Cybermen figured out we were acting and threw us in here," she yanked at the bars. I looked over at Missy who had an eyebrow raised.

"You realize anything?" She purred. "Anything...weird?" I looked at her for a second and then realized who she was.

"You're the Master," I said aloud. Ten looked over at me, squinting at Missy. "You-" I swallowed.

"Oh, look!" Missy laughed. "The girl remembers. Oh isn't that soooo sweet!" She looked around. "Unfortunately, you chose the wrong moment to come back, Evangeline,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Missy said, matter-of-factly. "You could get uploaded by the cybermen and well, with your mind, that's not good,"

"Of course," I said sarcastically. "My mind is the extraordinary one, not you or the Doctor. Me,"

"Yes," Missy said. She touched the bars, studying them. "You were hit with the MadLayer. Your mind could do anything at this point," she flashed me a smile.

"Lovely," I murmured.

"What are two going on about!" Clara said, glancing between us. I opened my mouth but pain flared in my stomach.

"Ah!" I doubled over, clutching my stomach. Missy ran forward, catching me before I could fall.

"Eva!" Twelve had heard me. In fact, all the Doctors did. They were looking at me, worriedly. I gasped, clutching my stomach.

"It's okay," Missy said softly. "You know what happens next. Your mind is just taking in the shock. It's a little much," I nodded, trying not to scream in agony. Clara suddenly gasped, scrambling away from me, eyes wide.

I frowned and looked at my hand. It was glowing. Golden mist was rolling off of me in waves. Missy smiled.

"See?" She said, pulling away from me. "Back to normal," I stood up, staring at my hand in wonder.

"How...?" I looked over and found the Doctor's all had shaken and shocked faces. Martha and Jack had backed up, River staring in wonder, with Amy and Rory frowning. Clara was shaking like a leaf. Missy was just smiling.

"Am I-" I swallowed. "Am I going to change?"

"Not if you don't want to," Missy said. "But, yes, most likely," I nodded slowly, not sure what to say next.

"What-" Amy started.

"You're a Time Lord," Clara gasped. Missy laughed hysterically.

"Oh, I did pick well, Clara," she cackled. "Yes, indeed Eva is a Time Lord, or Lady," Missy shrugged. "and she's regenerating, so," taking a hand, Missy guided Clara to the other side of the cell. "We might, want to take a step back," I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"So, all the dreams I've been having," I rasped. "They're all real?"

"Yes," Missy said. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Even-" I swallowed. "Even the war part?" Missy pursed her lips before nodding.

"Okay," I said and tried for a smile. "This..this'll be fun," and then everything went white.

  
<Third Person>

  
The Tenth Doctor didn't know what to think when Eva began to glow. Missy was saying stuff but he didn't really process the words. Ten looked over at his other regenerations, and funnily enough, they had the same expression. Twelve was looking like he was just slapped in the face, and Eleven looked like he might break into a happy dance or scream. As for Ten, well. He was pretty sure he didn't look much better.

Ten squinted when Eva fully regenerated, pools of light exploding from her face and hands.

When Eva was done, she looked exactly the same. Except for the red tinges on the edge of her brown hair.

"Well," she said brightly. "That went well," then her eyes lolled up in the back of her head and she fainted.

Chapter #

 

 

 

 

  
Different endings:

  
'Then again. She wasn't human.'

"EVA!" I lurched forward, straight into Missy's head.

"Yow!" She pulled away, clutching her head.

"Eva?" I looked over to see Twelve. He looked me up and down, worried. "You okay?"

"What did you see?" Ten asked, his eyes intense. He was glancing at Missy, who was standing up, scowling slightly. Clara, Amy, and Rory were huddled together. Martha and Jack were holding the door closed that was lurching. Something on the outside trying to get in. Eleven was trying to sonic the door shut. When he managed that, the three pulled away from the door.

"That's not going to last for long," Eleven put in. He glanced at me, worried.

"A thousand years this war shall last," I murmured, almost unconscionably. Missy, Eleven, Twelve, and Ten noticed this, the Doctors' faces going wide with surprise.

"So you've figured it out then?" Missy asked, holding her head. "Eva, goodness gracious, you sure pack a punch in lurches like that," she grinned and winked at me. I fingered the watch, sliding it in my hands.

"I think what Eleven here was trying to say," Amy said suddenly. "That that door really isn't going to hold on for long," there was a loud bang and a huge indent appeared in the silver door. We all backed up.

"Aw, great," I moaned. "I just figure out I'm a Time Lady and I'm gunna die!" I paused, taking in the even more shocked faces. "Wait, or I'll regenerate, but that's pretty much like dying,"

 


	46. Watching Doctor Who

Warning; this was made before World End of time or whatever

  
Chapter 1

  
"That was fun," the Tenth Doctor cried, jumping into the TARDIS.

"Yeah, except for the part where the Queen came in," Martha grumbled. "What'd you do to her?"

"Dunno," the Doctor licked his lips. "But I'd sure like to find out-whoa!" Suddenly, the two were thrown against the console as the TARDIS began whirling wildly.

"What's going on!?" Martha shouted.

"How should I know?" the Doctor looked annoyed. "This TARDIS has been doing wonky things since regeneration 1! And I'm sort of sick of it!"

"Shut it off!"

"Martha," the Doctor said seriously as he stood still through the ruckus of being thrown around. "If I 'shut it off', I'd be killing a living thing. I can't just 'shut' my Tardis off- WHOA!" He was suddenly thrown backwards, landing on the railing. Martha let out a scream and hung tightly to the console, shutting her eyes. But quite suddenly, the console didn't seem so...wooden...as before.

Martha opened her eyes and gaped. The interior of the TARDIS had completely changed. A library surrounded the walls, different staircases leading up to them, with doors leading off to who knows where. There was a chalkboard off to one side. The TARDIS' new interior was practically all metal.

"-it's easier of course, not to mention no traffic," a voice said.

"There's traffic in space?!" Another voice responded.

"Well yeah," this one was a different one.

"Oh my," Martha whirled around to see a woman with wild back hair tied into a bun. Her eyes were wide and she stared at the Doctor and Martha.

"Doctor!" The woman called. The Doctor woke up and blinked.

"What?" He frowned.

"Oh, not you," the woman waved her hand, looking back at the door.

"What?" The Doctor gaped at the TARDIS.

"Doctor!"

"What!" A man with wild gray hair and furrowing eyebrows, poked his head in. "What in the name of Gallifrey-" he stopped short, staring at Martha who's stared right back.

"What!" The Doctor shouted.

"What!" The man repeated, his head whizzing to the Doctor. "How did-! You can't-! What!"

"Doctor," the voice from before sounded concerned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Bill..." the man trailed off.

"Excuse me-pardon me!?" The Doctor shouted.

"What's going on?" The other voice asked. The man walked in a bit more, revealing a dark-skinned woman and a pale faced bald man. They walked inside and frowned hard.

"Alright, really," the woman said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the man responded. "It's all very new to me, I tended to forget in my latter regeneration,"

"Wonderful," the woman said sarcastically.

"So what happens now?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Pardon me!" The Doctor interrupted. "Who the hell are you people?"

"Well, I'm you," the man said.

"What!"

"Yes, you," the man replied. "I am you. I'm the Doctor,"

"No..." Martha said slowly. "He's the..."

"Martha Jones," the man went on. "I met you in a hospital with a bunch of Judoon who took the hospital and planted it on the moon. There, they were trying to find out who had eaten the princess Judoon. Turned out it was this Plasmavore. Sounds about right, yeah?" The man turned to Martha, raising an eyebrow. He had been walking around and pressed a couple of buttons while talking.

"Y-yeah," Martha stuttered. The Doctor just gaped.

"What's a Judoon?" the dark-skinned woman asked spookily.

"International Rhino police," the man stopped. "Ish."

"Ooh! Do you work for them?" The woman asked. "I mean, you are kinda like the big ole space police,"

"I am not," the man complained.

"You're in a police box,"

"The outside is stuck,"

"You go around saving the galaxy,"

"I just get caught up in those sort of things,"

"And you never let one man die- and anytime you do! You act as if you just let everyone die!" The woman continued before the man could interrupt. The man scowled. The woman grinned. "Face it, you're the space police,"

"Fine!" The man yelled. "But only to stop this stupid conversation-now!" He slammed a button and the TARDIS started to move. "Let's get you two back where you-whoa!" They were all suddenly thrown around and another person appeared. It was a man. The other Doctor stared at him.

"What the...?" The man frowned. "What? This is the wrong TARDIS! I was..." he trailed off when he saw the Doctor. His mouth dropped. "But-but you were trapped! At the end of the universe-" the Doctor gaped more just as the TARDIS rumbled again and another man fell.

"Ah!" The other man leaped up and pointed his gun at the man. The man backed up. The other man grinned.

"Jack!?" The Doctor yelped. The other man turned and grinned.

"Hey Doc!" He frowned. "How did I get in here?"

"I'm so confused," Martha frowned.

"Don't worry," the other woman assured her. "I'm with you. The name's Bill by the way. That's Nardole and she's Missy," the bald man gave a hesitant wave and the other woman blew a kiss, winking.

"Nice to meet you," Martha smiled. "I'm Martha Jones,"

"Nice to meet you as well," Bill grinned.

"Well the companions are sure hitting it up," Missy rolled her eyes.

"Do you not remember me yet?" Jack frowned at the Doctor.

"No!" The Doctor cried. "I just got back from Shakespeare's time and then we ended up here!" He stood. "Who. Are you!" He pointed at the other man. The other man gaped.

"He's the Master," Missy called. The Doctor's hand wavered. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"How do you know that?" Jack turned to Missy, frowning.

"Missy short for Mistress, another name for Master," the other Doctor said. The Master whirled to Missy, gaping. Missy grinned.

"Hello old regeneration!" She called.

"Wh-what!?" The Master exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly," the other Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What regeneration are you again?" Missy asked.

"12,"

"And he's 10, yes?" Missy raised an eyebrow. They both nodded. "Let's call you that then. You're Ten, you're Twelve,"

"Fine by me," Twelve muttered. He tried to send the TARDIS again only for them to lurch around. This caused Jack to loose his gun and the Master to topple backwards underneath the console.

"-Whoa!" Three other voices yelled. Everyone turned around to see a redhead, a brown haired, and one wearing a bow tie. Twelve groaned upon seeing the bow tie.

"Oh that was ridiculous," he moaned. "Absolutely positively ridiculous. Why did I ever where that?" The bow tie man gaped. Then he saw Ten and gaped harder. Then he saw Martha, Bill, Missy, and Jack and gapped even harder (if it was possible).

"Doctor?" The redhead was Scottish. "What's going on?"

"Another one!" Bill exclaimed. "How many time have you regenerated?" She looked at Twelve. He counted on his fingers.

"14," Ten, the bow tie man, Missy, and the Master all stared at him. "What?"

"14?" The bow tie man repeated. "14!?"

"How!" Ten shouted. "We're only supposed to have 13! How the heck did you get 1 more!"

"Well, first there was the Doctor that wasn't the Doctor, he was nine," Twelve darkened slightly and the other two stiffened a bit. "Then there's nine, who's technically ten. Then there's ten who's technically eleven. But there's another regeneration of him living in a parallel universe with Rose Tyler so he became twelve. Then there's eleven," he nodded to bow tie man. "Who's technically thirteen. Then me. So, yeah. 14,"

"Geez," Missy scowled. "And I thought I just kept coming back,"

"This is ridiculous!" The Master announced from below. Bow tie man, or Eleven stared at him. "I'm done! I quit! I REJECT THIS VERSION OF REALITY!" He continued, stomping off. Only to appear in one of the doorways. "What the hell!?"

"Tardis doesn't like you," Twelve explained.

"She likes me," Missy frowned.

"That's because you're a girl and you're actually trying to be nice," Twelve rolled his eyes.

"What!" The Master shouted.

"By the way," Bill added. "I'm Bill, this Nardole, that's Missy, that's Ten, that's Twelve, that's the Master, that's Martha, and that's Jack," she smiled at the other two companions. "What's your names?"

"Amy," the red head said. "Amy Pond,"

"And I'm Rory, her husband," the brown haired added.

"Great!" Twelve clapped his hands. "We all know each other! What are we going to do?"

"I don't-" Eleven started. But then the TARDIS was gone and they were in a room. "Know." Eleven finished. He glared. "Teleport. Ooh I hate teleport!"

"Well, where did you just come from?" Twelve asked.

"I got the Ponds back," Eleven said, throwing his arms around Amy and Rory. "And we just got back form the Dalek Asylum." Ten gaped.

"What was I doing there?" He whimpered.

"Errand to run," Eleven waved it off. "Kind a nice actually. The Daleks don't remember me thanks to Oswen,"

"What?" Another voice said and they turned around to see a a young girl and a young woman walk out of an American Diner. The Doctors, Missy, and the Master gaped.

"Is that a Tardis?" Eleven stuttered.

"Y-yeah," the young woman frowned. "But we shouldn't-"

"I'm Me," the young girl interrupted. "This is Clara,"

"Me!" the young woman hissed.

"Me..." Twelve frowned staring hard at the two.

"Are we not going to sit down?" Me asked.

"Excuse me?" The group turned to find couches. "Oh,"   
  
They all sat, Missy and the Master, Ten, Martha, and Jack, Eleven, Amy, and Rory, Twelve, Bill, and Nardole. Me and Clara sat on another, Clara whispering frantically. Me was calming her down.

"So," Martha broke the silence. "What exactly-"

"Ah!" A young man fell down form the sky. The group stared at him, stunned. He groaned and sat up only to be tossed right back down. Another boy had fallen on him.

"Geoff Kosch!" The first one yelped, tying and failing to push to the other off. The Master, Missy, and the Doctors froze.

"Did I hear something?" The one on top asked. "Hmmm."

"We're not playing the game anymore!" The younger man yelled. "Geoff!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" The one on top rolled his eyes and stood, brushing himself off.

"Uh...Kosch?" The other man had stood and was staring at the group. Everyone but the Doctors, Master, and Missy were bewildered. The Doctors, the Master, and Missy were staring, eyes wide at them.

"What?"

"We're not on Gallifrey,"

"Of course we're on Gallifrey! We don't have a...oh..." the other boy trailed off when he saw the group. They both stood, talking a step closer to each other, but it seemed instinctive. The boy who had spoken was black haired and the other had brown hair.

"But we don't have a time machine!" The black haired continued.

"Well we're here," the other boy cleared his throat. "Soooo sorrrryyyy! Didn't mean to intrude! But..uh..where are we?"

"No idea," Amy said. The black haired snorted.

"That's helpful," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's-" the other by trailed off when he turned. "Ooh!" He rushed forward. "Human thing!" The black haired groaned, exaggerated.

"Oh, shut up," the other boy had found a TV and began to tinker with it.

"What's a tellie doing here?" Martha frowned.

"Beats me," Bill said.

"What's it called?" The boy stood.

"Tellie," Martha repeated.

"Sorry," Bill interrupted. "I'm Bill, that's Twelve, Ten, Eleven, Missy, the Master, Nardole, Martha, Amy, Rory, Jack, Me, and Clara,"

"Me?" The black haired looked at her. "Strange name,"

"Strange person," Me replied. The black haired smiled.

"Well I'm Theta Signori," the other boy said. "And he's Koschei Catchedorian," the black haired waved slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Bill smiled.

"Wonderful," Twelve said faintly. "This is amazing. I'm done," he turned and walked towards the TARDIS, only for the TARDIS to be gone, and for him to walk straight into a wall.

"OW!" Twelve wrenched his head back.

"You really need to watch where you're going," Bill told him.

"Yeah, I know that," Twelve glared.

"Is there a reason you want to leave?" Theta frowned. "I mean, you seem a little on edge with us here...."

"What?" Koschei looked over at Theta.

"What?" Theta frowned.

"What what?" Koschei replied.

"No, what what what?" Theta responded.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Koschei shouted. "Did you say my name or not?"

"No," Theta frowned. "Are you alright Kosch?" Koschei squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm fine,"

"No," Missy and the Master said. "You're not," Koschei's eyes snapped open.

"And how would you know?" He frowned.

"We..." the Master hesitated. "Look at it this way: I'm one of your future regenerations," Koschei and Theta gaped.

"Wait," Bill frowned. "That's...that's you." She looked at Missy. "I mean, that's really you?"

"Yes, is it that hard to believe?" Missy sighed.

"Ha!" Theta barked. "You're a girl!"

"Shut up!" Koschei yelled.

"You turn old," Eleven pointed Twelve out. The companions frowned. Theta gaped at Twelve.

"Ha!" Koschei sniggered. "You get old! You get old! You get old!" He sang.

"Shut up,"

"Wait," Bill said. "Wait, wait wait," she looked at Twelve. "You're Doctor The-" Bill gasped.

"No!" Eleven, Twelve, and Ten shouted. Bill squeezed her eyes shut, panting. Twelve looked at her, eyes wary and concerned.

"Wh-what the hell wa-was that?" Bill gasped.

"Power," Theta winced. "Sorry. I probably should've told you. You really don't want to say my name."

"What?" Amy frowned. "Why not?"

"Time Lord names hold power-whatever they mean," Koschei explained.

"Koschei means sly, cunning," Theta said. "So all of his power is sort of like that. Now that I think about it," Theta frowned. "It also means 'poker-player' and 'poker-faced'," he frowned harder at Koschei who raised an eyebrow. "Should've known that,"

"Yes," Koschei nodded. "You should've,"

"Well, anyways," Theta continued. Koschei suppressed a smile. "My name means destruction, storms, fire, and sometimes death," the companions stared at their respective Doctors who were staring at the ground.

"Well, that's the Thee part," Koschei said pointedly.

"Oh yeah," Theta nodded. "The Ta means peace and artsy and everything nice really,"

"Multi-name," Koschei added. "He's pretty powerful for a Time Lord,"

"Thanks," Theta said sarcastically. There was silence for a moment. Suddenly, Theta burst into laughter. Everyone jumped staring at him. Koschei gave an exasperated sigh.

"I think it should also mean psychopath," Koschei rolled his eyes.

"It's...just...so...funny!" Theta choked. "I mean, we're meeting our future selves! Our future selves! And friends! Future friends! And the new us!" He laughed harder. "We seem so far apart. He's tense around Ten and Ten is tense around him. Eleven is tense around both of them and Twelve just seems uncomfortable!" The laughter died and he frowned. "No, that's not good. What happened?" He looked at them. The Doctors shared a glance and sighed.

"Adeline," they said in unison. Missy frowned and the Master scowled, crossing his arms.

"Ady?" Theta frowned. "What about her?"

"What happened to her?" Koschei asked, concerned.

"It's more of what didn't," Eleven started. Suddenly, the TV crackled to life. Everyone jumped and stared at it.

Rain poured down hard. A boot crashed down and a man with brown hair and dark black eyes shivered and stepped outside the tavern. He pulled his coat towards him and walked down the street, chattering.

"Huh?" Theta frowns. "What's happening? What is this?"

The Doctors' and Master and Missy's eyes widen. It was that night.

The companions meanwhile, watch the TV interested.

KOSCHEI: Theta

The man jumps as another man steps out. This one has black hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. He frowns at 'Theta'

THETA: Koschei. You scared me.

KOSCHEI: What are you doing?

THETA: Going home

KOSCHEI: (raises an eyebrow) Fine. What just happened?

THETA: (pauses) I got married.

"How many people have you married?" Amy asked, sarcastically. She meant it as a joke but suddenly, Eleven gets up and walks away. A door appears and he opens it, leaving the room. Amy frowned.

"What did I say?" She asked Ten. Ten gave her a pained look.

"Nothing," he whispered. "It's just a hard thing...to remember..."

"Hard?" the Master scowled. "How? It was hard for me!"

"Shut up!" Twelve and Ten yelled. They glared and for the unexperienced companion, they would've missed that the Doctors had tears in their eyes.

KOSCHEI: To who?

THETA: You know

KOSCHEI: Adeline?

THETA: (confused. Obviously playing dumb) Adeline? Ady? What about her?

"What about her!?" Koschei and Theta repeated.

"Have I gone mad?" Theta shouted. "Who the hell did I marry?"

"My thoughts exactly," Koschei scowled.

KOSCHEI: What about her? What about her! You love her!

THETA: (shakes his head) No. I love someone else

Theta shakes his head slowly.

"What am I doing?" He whispered.

KOSCHEI: (scowls) You know that's not true. You're living a fake life-

THETA: It's not fake

KOSCHEI: Yes it is! Listen, the three of us? We were going to travel everywhere! We were going to run away! But then you chose to follow what your dad wanted you to do and abandoned your true family- what made you finally listen to your father anyway?

"That's what you wanted to do?" Jack asked. "With him? What happened?" No one answered him. Ten had gotten up and found a door as well, leaving.

THETA scowls and turns away. Realization dawns on KOSCHEI's face and he glares.

KOSCHEI: To stop a war

"Oh," Theta whispered.

THETA: It was the only way

KOSCHEI: So you're going to let the love of your life run away, so you can-

THETA: Stop a war, yes.

The two Time Lords glare at each other

KOSCHEI: It wouldn't happen always happen that way!

THETA: (harshly) Give it up Kosch. I chose my path! Find yours!

"I'm hating myself more and more," Theta snapped.

KOSCHEI opens his mouth to reply but stops. He closed it, eyes wide and he stared at THETA, pain. He grimaces and stands straighter, eyes narrow.

"What just happened?" Amy frowned. Theta and Koschei's eyes widen. They look at each other.

"I didn't," Theta whispered. Koschei looked just as afraid.

KOSCHEI: Fine then. If we ever meet, we are enemies. Goodbye Doctor

THETA turns, frowning as KOSCHEI walks away

THETA: What are you-

Suddenly, his eyes go wide and he stares at his wrist. There, the green snake that used to exist, was gone. THETA stumbles back, tears filling his eyes.

THETA: Broke...I broke....gone...gone, gone, gone...broke

Clara gasped.

"You broke the connection," she whispered, looking at Twelve.

"Yes, I..." Twelve frowned. "Clara? Clara Oswald?" Clara froze.

"Yes, Doctor?" Twelve gaped.

"Clara!? What!-How!" Clara grabbed his hand and found another door.

THETA'S mother is hanging up clothes when she sees her son stumbling home like a drunk person. She frowns and walks towards him.

THETA: (muttering) Broke...I broke...gone...I broke....

SERENA: Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright? Did Abigail say yes?

"Abigail Markham," Theta muttered.

THETA: Gone...he's gone...

SERENA: Who's gone?

SERENA frowns and looks at THETA's wrist and realization dawns.

SERENA: Oh honey...

SERENA takes THETA inside, still muttering and lies him on the couch. She goes to the kitchen when THETA lets out a pain-filled scream. Thunder roars outside and a little girl and boy run inside.

WILL: Mom, what's happening?

HALEY: What's going on?!

SERENA looks at the sky. Sorrow is in her eyes.

SERENA: Your older brother is making the sky....cry...

The TV shuts off.

The companions look at each other, surprised. Missy and the Master looked at each other. Theta and Koschei were whispering to each other, both seemingly hurt.

"Sorry about that!" Eleven rushed in, clapping his hands. "Had a bit of a mental breakdown..." Ten, Twelve, and Clara came back in after him.

"What happened afterwards?" The Master asked. The Doctors froze.

"100 earthquakes," Twelve finally said.

"10 hurricanes," Eleven added.

"6 droughts," Ten said sadly. The Master and Missy stared at them.

"Wow," Missy snorted. "And I thought I had a death-inflicting problem,"

"Shut up!" Twelve barked.

"It's on again!" Amy shouted, stopping them.

  
Chapter 2  
Deep Breath  
"Deep Breath?" Martha frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Episode title?" Clara guessed.   
[Albert Embankment]

(On the south side of the River Thames in London, across from Thorney Island and the Houses of Parliament, a crowd is gathered as Big Ben chimes three o'clock and a dinosaur roars at it.)

Amy looked at Eleven.

"You?" She asked.

"How should I know?" the Doctor asked, irritated.   
POLICEMAN: Come on, out of the way. Move yourself, please. Coming through. That's it. Excuse me, sir.   
(A trio are escorted through the crowd to a police Inspector.)  
GREGSON: Madame Vastra, thank God. I'll wager you've not seen anything like this before.

"Who's Vastra?" Bill asked.

"She's a Silurian from the Dino age," Twelve answered. He had sat next to her, stealing glances at Clara.   
VASTRA: Well, not since I was a little girl.   
JENNY: Big fella, isn't he?  
VASTRA: Dinosaurs were mostly this size. I do believe it's a she.  
JENNY: No, they weren't, I've seen fossils.   
VASTRA: I was there.  
GREGSON: Well, that's all well and good, but what's this dinosaur fellow doing in the Thames?  
(The Tyrannosaurus Rex is pacing and bellowing in the river, and still standing taller than the Elizabeth Tower, then known simply as the Clock Tower because of the four clock faces and Big Ben housed within it. That makes the creature well over 315 feet or 96 metres tall. Naturally, the crowd screams.)  
VASTRA: It must have time travelled. Jenny?  
(Jenny holds up a hand-scanner, which is part of her glove.)  
GREGSON: Time travelled?  
(The dinosaur tries to cough something up.)

"What's it doing?" Rory frowned. "It must be choking,"   
JENNY: Is it choking?  
VASTRA: There seems to be something lodged in its throat.  
JENNY: How could it time travel?   
VASTRA: I don't know. Perhaps it was something it ate.  
(The dinosaur manages to dislodge the obstruction in its throat, and a small blue box with a light on top flies out of its mouth to land right way up on the riverbank below the crowd.)

"What are you doing in a dino throat?" Amy raised a brow.

"Oh great," Clara complained suddenly. "It's this!"   
GREGSON: Stand back. Stand back, stand back.  
(He pushes his way forward to a better vantage point.)  
GREGSON: Well, it's just laid an egg.  
VASTRA; It's dropped a blue box marked Police out of its mouth. Your grasp of biology, it troubles me.

"As it should," Jack nodded. "I like this girl,"

"Don't," Ten warned.

"Besides," Eleven added. "She's married to Jenny,"   
JENNY: It's the Tardis.

"It is isn't it?" Amy joked. They all laughed.   
VASTRA: It would seem so.   
JENNY: We'll take care of this, Inspector.  
GREGSON: But what if that thing goes on the rampage?  
(Vastra takes balls with three legs out of a sack.)  
VASTRA: Place these lanterns on the shoreline and bridges, encircling the creature at twenty foot intervals.  
GREGSON: What will they do?  
VASTRA: They will emit a signal that will incline it to remain within their circumference. Jenny, Strax. With me.

(They go down the stone stairs to the river bank.)  
JENNY: So it's him, then, the Doctor?  
VASTRA: A giant dinosaur from the distant past has just vomited a blue box from outer space.

"So, yes," Jack nodded. "It's him,"

"But which him?" Martha added.

"We'll find out!" Rory said.

[River bank]

VASTRA: This is not a day for jumping to conclusions. Strax, if you wouldn't mind?  
(Strax knocks on the Tardis door. It is smeared with sputum from its previous location.)  
STRAX: Hello? Exit the box, and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran empire.

A few people snorted.   
(A tall grey-haired man opens the door and looks out. Smoke comes out as well.)

"It's you!" Bill gasped, pointing to Twelve. He gave a small incline of his head.   
DOCTOR: Shush.  
(He shuts the door again.)

"What?" The group shouted.   
STRAX: Doctor?  
(The door opens again.)  
DOCTOR: I was being chased by a giant dinosaur, but I think I managed to give it the slip.

Some people snorted, others laugh.   
(The door shuts again, then is opened slowly.)   
DOCTOR: Sleepy?

"What?" Amy frowned.   
STRAX: Sir?  
DOCTOR: Bashful? Sneezy? Dopey? Grumpy.

"Why are you listing the names of the Seven dwarfs?" Eleven frowned.

"I don't remember!" Twelve cried.   
(Then he sees the two women and walks towards them.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, you two. The green one and the not-green one. Or it could be the other way round, I mustn't prejudge.

"Really, what's going on?" Ten frowned.   
(Clara appears, very dishevelled. She is wearing a black fitted jacket with an 'outline of bow tie' motif and tartan mini-kilt.)

"You!" Eleven, Ten, Martha, Bill, and Jack yelled.

"Yep, me," Clara smiled cheekily. "Clara Oswin Oswald, the Impossible girl," Amy, Rory, and Eleven gaped.

"Oswin!" They yelled.

"But you died!" the Doctor shouted. "You died and you were dead!"

"Keep watching!" Clara commanded.   
DOCTOR: Oh, you remember, er. Thingy. The, er, the not-me one. The asking questions one. Names not my area.

"What are you going on about?" Amy exclaimed. Clara laughed.   
CLARA: Clara.   
DOCTOR: Well, it might be Clara. Might not be. It's a lottery.

"You're confused," Ten decided. "More confused than ever,"

"And scared," Twelve said quietly.   
CLARA: It is Clara.   
DOCTOR: Well, I'm not ruling it out.  
(The dinosaur bellows.)   
DOCTOR: Oi, big man, shut it. Oh, you've got a dinosaur too. Big woman, sorry.

"Are you forgetting that you're the one who brought the dino there?" Bill asked Twelve. Twelve shrugged. Amy turned to Eleven.

"How many languages to you speak?" Amy asked, exasperated.

"Horse, baby, dino," Eleven listed.

"Stop right there, or we're going to be here all day," Clara interrupted.   
CLARA: Doctor, listen to me. You, you need to calm down.

"You look practically dead," Amy told her.

"I was scared," Clara said honestly.   
DOCTOR: (to dinosaur) I'm not flirting, by the way.

"You never flirt," Clara rolled her eyes.   
CLARA: I think something's gone wrong.

"Yes," Amy nodded.

"Completely," Rory added.   
DOCTOR: Wrong? What's gone wrong? Have you regenerated? (to Clara) I remember you. You're Handles. You used to be a little, a little robot head, and now you. You've really let yourself go.

"Who's Handles?" Martha frowned.

"Cyberman head," Twelve and Clara said. Eleven gapped.   
(The dinosaur bellows again.)  
DOCTOR: Reduce the frequency.  
CLARA: I'm sorry?   
DOCTOR: Your sonic lanterns, turn them down. You're giving her a headache.

"Of course," Amy snorted.   
JENNY: Giving who a headache?  
DOCTOR: My lady friend. Just an expression, don't get any ideas.   
STRAX: How do you know?  
DOCTOR: Come on, Clara. You know that I speak dinosaur.  
CLARA: He's not Clara. I'm Clara.

Laughter.   
DOCTOR: Well, you're very similar heights. Maybe you should wear labels? Why, why are you all doing that? Why are you? You're all going dark and wobbly. Stop that.

Laughter had sort of died.   
CLARA: I don't think we are.  
DOCTOR: Never mind. Everyone take five.  
(The Doctor closes his eyes, sways, then falls over.)

"Well that's not a normal regeneration," Ten frowned.

"You're weird," Martha said.

"Where's the Doctor and the Master?" Me asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Missy, and the Master frowned.

"No, the young time lords," Me rolled her eyes.

"Gone?" Clara frowned. It was true. Theta and Koschei were gone.

"Maybe they were only here for us to understand you all better," Jack suggested. "And now that that's gone..."

"Maybe..." Eleven frowned.   
CLARA: What do we do?  
JENNY: I don't understand. Who is he? Where's the Doctor?  
CLARA: Right here. That's him. That's the Doctor.  
VASTRA: Well then, here we go again.

Laughter.

[Guest bedroom]

(Nightime, with a full moon. At Vastra's house, the Doctor is now wearing a full length night shirt. Clara and Jenny are listening at the door.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: It's simply misunderstandable to me. I don't know what it is. Who invented this room?  
(He opens the door and Clara and Jenny nearly fall inside.)  
CLARA: Doctor, please, you have to lie down.  
DOCTOR: It doesn't make sense. Look, it's only got a bed in it. Why is there only a bed in it?  
CLARA: Because it's a bed room. It's for sleeping in.

Laughter.   
DOCTOR: Okay, what do you do when you're awake?  
JENNY: You leave the room.  
DOCTOR: So you've got a whole room for not being awake in. But what's the point? You're just missing the room. And don't look in that mirror. It's absolutely furious.

"No.." Amy laughed. "I don't think it is," everyone started laughing with her.   
CLARA: Doctor, please. You have to lie down. You keep passing out.  
DOCTOR: Well, of course I keep passing out. There's all these beds. Why do you keep talking like that? What's gone wrong with your accent? Why

"What?" Amy frowned. "Nothing's wrong, you're just Scot,"

"Confused," Twelve reminded her.   
JENNY: Nothing's wrong with her accent.  
DOCTOR: You sound the same. It's spreading. You all sound all English. Now you've all developed a fault.  
VASTRA: (with a Scots accent) Doctor, I need your help with something.  
DOCTOR: Finally, someone who can talk properly.

Laughter.   
VASTRA: I'm having difficulty sleeping.   
DOCTOR Oh? Oh, well, I wouldn't bother with that, I never bother with sleep, and I just do standy-up catnaps.   
VASTRA: Oh really, how interesting. And when do you do those?  
DOCTOR: Well, generally whenever anyone else starts talking. I like to skip ahead to my bits. It saves time.

"Really?" Martha rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"What?" Twelve asked defensively.   
(Vastra gently leads him to the bed and they sit down.)  
VASTRA: Save me time, Doctor. Project an image of perfect sleep into the centre of my mind.  
DOCTOR: What, do you want a psychic link with me? The size of my brain, it would be like dropping a piano on you.  
VASTRA: Be gentle, then.  
DOCTOR: I'll try. Brace yourself. Piano.   
(They put their fingers to the others temple. Boing! Doctor falls back onto the bed, sound asleep.)

More laughter.

"That was amazing!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up!" Twelve responded.   
VASTRA: (English accent) I love monkeys. They're so funny.

"Huh?" Jack frowned.   
JENNY: Oh, I see. So people are monkeys now, are they?   
VASTRA: No, dear. People are apes. Men are monkeys.

"Yup," Clara nodded. The men in the room pouted as the women nodded with her, giggling.   
(They tuck the Doctor up in bed.)  
CLARA: So what now?   
VASTRA: He needs rest.  
CLARA: So what do we do? How do we fix him?

"Fix him?" Ten repeated. "What do you mean by that?" Clara shifted uncomfortably.

"I was scared," She admitted. "I wanted my old Doctor back,"

"And who was that?" Eleven asked. Clara looked at him.

"You," Eleven blinked.   
JENNY: Fix him?   
CLARA: How do we change him back?   
VASTRA: Jenny, I will be in my chamber. Would you be kind enough to fetch my veil?  
JENNY: Why, are we expecting strangers?  
VASTRA: It would seem there's already one here.  
(Vastra leaves.)

"Huh," Clara frowned. "You think they would've recognized me,"

"I think they were just too confused," Twelve thought.

"What are you two going on about?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.   
CLARA: What have I done wrong?  
(The sound of a sad dinosaur drifts into the room.)  
JENNY: The dinosaur doesn't seem very happy.  
CLARA: What's wrong with it?  
JENNY: I dunno. The Doctor's the one that speaks dinosaur. Excuse me, ma'am. The wife doesn't like to be kept waiting.  
CLARA: Where did he get that face? Why's it got lines on it? It's brand new. How can his hair be all grey? He only just got it.

"You are scared," Amy said.

"Yeah, why is it like that?" Eleven frowned, ignoring Amy. He squished his face. "Why am I old?"

"You'll find out," Twelve responded.   
JENNY: It's still him, ma'am. You saw him change.  
CLARA: I know. I do. I, I know that.   
JENNY: Good.  
CLARA: It's just   
JENNY: What?  
CLARA: Nothing. If. If Vastra changed, if she was different, if she wasn't the person that you liked?

Some people frowned. Was Clara implying that she loved the Doctor? It was easy too, looking at Eleven.   
JENNY: I don't like her, ma'am. I love her. And as to different? Well, she's a lizard.  
(Clara goes to the window and hears the moaning dinosaur.)  
DOCTOR: I am alone. The world which shook at my feet, and the trees and the sky, have gone. And I am alone now. Alone.

"Huh?" Amy frowned.   
CLARA: Are you translating?

"Yep," Twelve, Ten, and Eleven nodded.   
DOCTOR: The wind bites now, and the world is grey, and I am alone here. Can't see me. Doesn't see me. Can't see me.  
CLARA: Who can't see it? I think all of London can see it.

Snorts.   
STRAX: Boy? Madame Vastra is waiting.  
CLARA: Okay. Whatever.  
STRAX: I will convey you to her chamber. May I take your coat?  
CLARA: Not wearing a coat.  
STRAX: What's all that?   
CLARA: Clothes.  
STRAX: May I take your clothes?

"Absolutely not!" Martha, Bill, Amy, and Clara yelled.   
CLARA: (sotto) Probably not.  
STRAX: Are you wearing a hat?   
CLARA: It's hair.  
STRAX: No, I think it's a hat. Would you like me to check?

"No!" The girls shouted.

[Street]

(The lamplighter is at work, and middle-aged couple are walking together.)  
ALF: It's not real, of course.

"Who...?" Clara frowned.   
ELSIE: What is it, then?  
ALF: The government.

"What?" Some people snorted.   
ELSIE: The government?  
ALF: Yeah, up to their usual tricks.  
ELSIE: It's a dinosaur, Alf. A real dinosaur.  
ALF: I wouldn't put it past them.  
ELSIE: You don't half talk a lot of rubbish, Alfie. See you don't stay out too late now.  
ALF: You know me.   
ELSIE: Yes. I do.  
(She gives him a peck on the cheek and leaves. The lamplighter illuminates a man standing in the shadows. He turns with a click.)

"Oh no," Clara whimpered.

"Dah-" Jack and a few others yelp. "Ahahahah that's not cool,"   
ALF: It's the neck. That's what's wrong with it. Just don't look realistic.  
HALF-FACE MAN: You have good eyes.  
ALF: Oh, I do, as it happens. Very good eyes. They're my greatest gift.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I accept.

"Excuse me?" Amy frowned.   
(The man takes a sharp two pronged fork from a case.)  
ALF: What's that for?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Your gift. I have bad eyes.   
(The man turns towards Alf, to reveal that one eye and half his face is mechanical. Naturally, Alf screams.)

"Ahhh!" Jack yelled. A few others screamed. Most just gapped.

[Vastra's chamber]

(A conservatory. Vastra is sitting in her peacock chair. A fountain is playing.)  
VASTRA: And then?  
CLARA: Why are you wearing your veil?   
VASTRA: And then?  
CLARA: And then we got swallowed by a big dinosaur. You probably noticed.

Snorts.   
JENNY: How did it happen?  
CLARA: I don't know. I don't know. We were crashing about everywhere. The Doctor was gone. The Tardis went haywire.

"Gone?" Ten frowned. "I'm upstairs,"

Clara frowned.   
JENNY: He's not gone. He's upstairs.  
CLARA: Okay, he changed.  
VASTRA: He regenerated. Renewed himself.  
CLARA: Renewed. Fine.

"For the girl who jumped into my time stream, you're so anti-regeneration aren't you?" Twelve whispered to Clara. She smiled sadly.

"You scared me," she responded. "I knew a lot, and I knew that was your last. Regenerating....you scared me,"   
VASTRA: Such a cynical smile.  
CLARA: I'm not smiling.  
VASTRA: Not outwardly. But I'm accustomed to seeing through a veil. How have I amused you?  
CLARA: You said renewed. He doesn't. He doesn't look renewed. He looks older.  
VASTRA: You thought he was young?  
CLARA: He looked young.  
VASTRA: He looked like your dashing young gentleman friend. Your lover, even.

"Oh boy," Amy frowned.   
CLARA: Shut up.  
VASTRA: But he is the Doctor. He has walked this universe for centuries untold, he has seen stars fall to dust. You might as well flirt with a mountain range.  
CLARA: I did not flirt with him.  
VASTRA: He flirted with you.  
CLARA: How?   
VASTRA: He looked young. Who do you think that was for?  
CLARA: Me?  
VASTRA: Everyone. I wear a veil as he wore a face for the same reason.  
CLARA: What reason?  
VASTRA: The oldest reason there is for anything. To be accepted.

"It is," Jack nodded. Eleven looked at Clara.

"You're alright with him now, right?" He nodded to Twelve. Twelve looked at Clara. Clara looked at him.

"I don't think I could not like him," Clara smiled. "After everything,"   
(Up in the guest bedroom, the Doctor wakes and sniffs the air. He gets out of bed and crawls around on the carpet, sniffing. He goes to the radiator and finds a piece of chalk which he uses to make marks on it.)

"What the hell-?" Martha stopped and shook her head. "Never mind. This is the Doctor I'm talking about. Of course you're doing weird things," Eleven, Twelve, and Ten looked mock-hurt while the others laughed.   
VASTRA: Jenny and I are married. Yet for appearance's sake, we maintain a pretence, in public, that she is my maid.  
JENNY: Doesn't exactly explain why I'm pouring tea in private.  
VASTRA: Hush now.   
JENNY: Good pretence, isn't it?  
VASTRA: I wear a veil to keep from view what many are pleased to call my disfigurement. I do not wear it as a courtesy to such people, but as a judgment on the quality of their hearts.  
CLARA: Are you judging me?  
VASTRA: The Doctor regenerated in your presence. The young man disappeared, the veil lifted. He trusted you. Are you judging him?  
CLARA: How dare you? How dare you?

"Why?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Clara smiled wryly.

[Guest bedroom]  
(The Doctor is writing on the floorboards. He stands when he hears the dinosaur, then goes to the door and opens it.)  
DOCTOR: Door. Boring. Not me.

"What?" Bill frowned.   
(He goes to the window and opens it.)   
DOCTOR: Me.

Laughter.

"Of course," Bill said sarcastically.

[Vastra's chamber]  
CLARA: Marcus Aurelius, Roman emperor. Last of the five good 'uns. Stoic philosopher.

"What are you talking about?" Martha frowned.

"Can't remember," Clara furrowed her eyebrows.   
VASTRA: Superlative bass guitarist. The Doctor really knows how to put a band together.   
CLARA: And the only pin-up I ever had on my wall when I was fifteen. The only one I ever had. I am not sure who you think you're talking to right now, Madam Vastra, but I have never had the slightest interest in pretty young men. And for the record, if there ever was anybody who could flirt with a mountain range, she's probably standing in front of you right now. Just because my pretty face has turned your head, do not assume that I am so easily distracted.

Silence.

"Whoa," Amy nodded, looking at Clara. "I like you," Clara beamed.

"Thanks!" She smiled.   
(Vastra is no longer wearing her veil. Jenny applauds.)  
JENNY: Whoo. Whoo. Sorry.

Laughter.   
VASTRA: Well, goodness me. The lake is ruffled at last. I often wondered what you'd be like when you lost your temper.  
JENNY: Oi. Married.

Laughter.   
VASTRA: The Doctor needs us, you more than anyone. He is lost in the ruin of himself, and we must bring him home.  
CLARA: When did you stop wearing your veil?

"Ooh, yeah, good point," Jack leaned in.   
VASTRA: When you stopped seeing it.

"Huh," Jack leaned back, thinking.

[Rooftops]  
(The Doctor is making his way towards the river.)  
DOCTOR: Oi. Oi. Oi, big, sexy woman.

Snorts.

Oi. Sorry. Sorry, it's all my fault. My time machine got stuck in your throat. It happens. I brought you along by accident. That's mostly how I meet girls, but don't worry, I promise I will get you home. I swear. Whatever it takes, I will keep you safe. You will be at home again.  
(The dinosaur suddenly bursts into flames. It roars in pain before collapsing.)

Everyone stared, shocked and hurt.

"Well that promise went up in flames," Jack tried for a joke. No one laughed. Martha next to him slapped him.   
DOCTOR: Stop that. Who's doing that? No, don't do that.

[Vastra's chamber]

VASTRA: That came from the river.  
JENNY: The dinosaur.  
VASTRA: Strax! Bring the carriage, now!

[Street]

(The Doctor leaps from a roof into a tree. The upper bough breaks under the strain, dropping him down.)   
"What the...?" Bill gasped.

"I didn't know you could do aerobics!" Clara teased.

DOCTOR: Argh. Argh. Oh.  
(He finishes hanging upside down from the lowest branch by his knees. A hansom cab, or growler, trots into his view.)  
DOCTOR: Halt. Sorry, I'm going to have to relieve you of your pet.  
CABBIE: You're what?  
DOCTOR: Shut up, I was talking to the horse.  
Laughter.

(The Doctor somersaults on to the horse's back and uses his sonic screwdriver to sever the traces and reins.)  
CABBIE: What are you doing?   
DOCTOR: Forwards.  
(He gallops off. Madam Vastra's carriage driven by Strax goes past the stranded cabbie.)   
STRAX: Out of the way, human scum. Hi-yah. Jurassic emergency. Yah.  
"Definitely a Jurassic one," Jack joked. Some laughed feebly.

(The Doctor is cantering along the cobbles.)  
DOCTOR: Left. No, no. Right, right, right, right. Sorry, it's my new hands. I can't tell them apart.

[Vastra's carriage]

JENNY: What do you think's happened?  
VASTRA: I don't know, but I fear devilment.  
CLARA: Should we not have told the Doctor?  
JENNY: He's not ready to leave his bed.

"Good luck with keeping him in bed," Amy snorted. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Nope," Eleven smiled.

[Street]

DOCTOR: Watch it on the corners, it's a bit slippery up here.

[Vastra's carriage]

VASTRA: Strax.   
(Strax is urging on the horse.)  
VASTRA: Come on, Strax.   
(He cracks the whip.)   
VASTRA: That's better.  
[Westminster Bridge]

(The Doctor dismounts and stands on the parapet over the burning remains, muttering to himself.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry.  
(Strax brings the carriage to a halt behind him, and the ladies get out.)  
STRAX: Whoa.  
JENNY: The Doctor.   
CLARA: What's he doing here?  
"Same as you," Amy said.

(Vastra secures her carriage using the remote control in her hat.)  
VASTRA: There is trouble. Where else would he be?  
DOCTOR: She was scared. She was scared and alone. I brought her here and look what they did.  
VASTRA: Who or what could have done this thing?  
DOCTOR: No.  
"Huh?" Amy turned to Twelve.

"That wasn't the question," Twelve said.

"Then what was, sir?" Nardole asked, speaking up. Twelve gestured to the TV.

VASTRA: I'm sorry?  
DOCTOR: No. That is not the question. That is not where we start.   
STRAX: The question is how. The flesh itself has been combusted.   
DOCTOR: No, no, shut up. What do you all have for brains, pudding? Look at you. Why can't I meet a decent species? Planet of the pudding brains.  
"Excuse me?" Amy raised a brow.

"Except you," Twelve said quickly. "Everyone else is pudding brains. Including my old selfs,"

"Oi!" Indignant shouts were heard across the room.

CLARA: Doctor, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down and talk to us. What is the question?  
DOCTOR: A dinosaur is burning in the heart of London. Nothing left but smoke and flame. The question is, have there been any similar murders?  
VASTRA: Yes. Yes, by the Goddess, there have.  
DOCTOR: Look at them all, gawking.  
DOCTOR: Question two. If all the pudding brains are gawking, then what is he?   
(One man is walking away calmly.)   
"It's the alien that tore that guy's eye out!" Rory yelped.

"He does seem calm," Amy remarked. Her eyes widened. "He killed the dinosaur,"

"Oooh, Amy Pond," Twelve suddenly cried. "I forgot how much I love you!"

"Thanks...?" Amy frowned.

VASTRA: He seems remarkably unmoved by the available spectacle.  
CLARA: Do you think that is whoever   
(There is a splash. The Doctor is no longer standing on the parapet.)  
CLARA: What he's doing? He'll drown.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Twelve snorted.

"Oi, shut up," Clara huffed.   
VASTRA: I very much doubt it.  
CLARA: Why?   
VASTRA: There has been a murder. The Doctor has taken up the case. If we are to see him again, we must do the same.

[Clara's bedroom]

(Next day. Clara pours water into a bowl on her washstand.)  
"How long has it been?" Amy asked.

"A day," Clara responded.

"Were you alright?" Twelve whisper-asked her.

"Yeah," Clara assured him. "Just a bit scared,"

STRAX [OC]: Come on, Earthling scum. Position it here. Easy now. That's it. Careful.   
(She opens the window onto the courtyard. A cart has brought the Tardis from the river bank.)  
STRAX: Don't get it scratched or you and all your bloodline will be obliterated from time and space.   
FOOTMAN: Very good, sir.  
(Clara leans out.)  
CLARA: Strax!

[Courtyard]

STRAX: Ah! Morning, Miss Clara. You're awake at last.  
CLARA: You got the Tardis, then?  
STRAX: Military tactics. The Doctor is still missing, but he will always come looking for his box. By bringing it here, he will be lured from the dangers of London to this place of safety, and we will melt him with acid.  
"Last part again?" Ten asked faintly. Clara laughed.

CLARA: Okay, that last part?  
STRAX: And we will not melt him with acid. Old habits. The Times. Shall I send it up?   
"Thank god," Ten sighed.

CLARA: Yeah, why not?  
STRAX: Hah!  
(He throws the rolled-up newspaper, hitting her squarely between the eyes and knocking her down.)

"Well geesh," Jack whistled. Everyone laughed.

[Staircase]

(Clara is dressed and coiffured in the late Victorian style. She meets Jenny coming up the stairs.)  
CLARA: Jenny.   
JENNY: Ah, good morning, Clara.   
CLARA: Morning. Er, so, what are we going to do? Are we looking for the Doctor?  
JENNY: We've got the Paternoster Irregulars out in force. If anyone can find him, they can. Meanwhile, Madam Vastra is slightly occupied by the Conk-Singleton forgery case, and is having the Camberwell child poisoner for dinner.   
"'Scuse me what?" Amy asked faintly.

CLARA: For dinner?  
JENNY: After she's finished interrogating him. Probably best to stay out the larder. It'll get a bit noisy in there later.  
CLARA: Oh.

A few people looked queasy.

[Kitchen]

(Strax is mopping the floor.)   
STRAX: Ah, Miss Clara. You look better now you're up.  
CLARA: Thank you, Strax.   
STRAX: Oh, sorry. Trick of the light. You still look terrible. Can I get you anything?  
"Wow," Jack snorted. Laughter.

CLARA: Er, no, thanks. Maybe just some water.  
STRAX: Of course.  
(He puts the mop bucket on the table.)  
More laughter.

STRAX: Well, don't hold back. I've nearly finished anyway.  
CLARA: Er.   
STRAX: It's perfectly all right. I washed in it myself.  
CLARA: All of a sudden, I'm not very thirsty.  
"Me neither," Amy agreed.

STRAX: Really? Perhaps it is time, then.   
"What?!" A few people shouted in horror.

"Relax," Eleven said. "Look, she's right there! Alive and well,"

"Well," Clara agreed. "But not exactly...alive," Eleven stared.

"Sorry, what?" Clara winced.

"How about the episode after this?" She asked the room. "Show them that?"

The room gave a rumble and people shook with the force.

"Okay," Rory said weakly. "This is great..."

(He takes out a monocle like device with three lenses, and shines a green light into her eye.)   
STRAX: For your mandatory medical examination. Say ah.  
"Ooh, thank god," Amy sighed.

CLARA: Ah.  
STRAX: You didn't move your lips.  
"Huh?" Bill frowned.

"He's checking her eye," Martha added.

CLARA: You're looking at my eye.  
STRAX: Oh. Oh yes, there we are. Easy mistake.  
"Right," Martha snorted.

(He aims the light at her forehead.)  
"Really?" Martha sighed.

STRAX: Now that's interesting.  
"What?" Rory frowned.

CLARA: What? What's interesting?  
STRAX: Deflected narcissism. Traces of passive aggressive. And a lot of muscular young men doing sport.  
People frowned. Clara went a little red.

CLARA: What are you looking at?  
STRAX: Your subconscious. Is that sport? It could be sport.  
(She flicks down the lens.)  
CLARA: Well, stop looking.  
"Yeah," Bill cleared her throat. "Don't want to know any more,"

STRAX: Moving onto the thorax, such as it is.  
(The green light makes Clara's ribcage visible.)   
STRAX: Ah, excellent. Enviable spleen. Well done. Twenty seven years old, with a projected lifespan of exactly   
CLARA: Stop right there.  
"What?" Bill exclaimed. "Why? Don't you want to know?"

"Not really," Clara replied.

STRAX: Oh, you're going to do quite well. But watch out for fluid retention later. It's going to be spectacular. Well, put your clothes back on.   
"What? They are on!" Martha said indignantly.

"I'd like to see them off," Jack flirted. Before the Doctors could do anything, Clara pulled something out and tossed it to him. Instinctively, Jack caught it and looked at it. He gaped.

"No way," he muttered and held it up. It was a purple colored sonic screwdriver.

"Click it," Clara said. Hesitant, Jack slowly pressed a button. There was a loud pop and Jack fell down to the ground. Amy and Martha screamed. Missy rolled her eyes. The Master raised a brow. Clara rolled her eyes as well. Rory had jumped up to go to him, but Amy pulled him back. Nardole jumped in surprise. Me raised a brow as well. The Doctors were looking at Jack, just waiting for him and Bill was staring wide eyed at him.

"You killed him!" Rory yelled.

"Yup, she did," Jack groaned. He scowled as Bill, Amy, Rory, Martha, and Nardole gapped at him. He tossed the screwdriver back to Clara who smiled and caught it. "Don't do that again. That was awful,"

"Well don't say that again," Clara shot back.

"Touché,"

"What, no, I'm sorry but what?" Amy screeched.

"Just wait. It'll probably explain at some point," Clara assured her.

CLARA: They are on.  
STRAX: Oh yes, so they are.  
(She takes his scanner from him and puts it on the table.)  
CLARA: Why are you doing this?  
STRAX: If we are to serve together, I need you in peak physical prowess, eh?   
(Strax punches Clara's arm.)  
CLARA: Ow. Why would we be serving together? The Doctor's going to come back, isn't he?   
"You didn't worry about that, did you?" Twelve frowned at Clara.

"Well," Clara said slowly. "Yes, I...I did. I thought Vastra was right for a while. I thought I had done something that caused me to loose you....again," silence before the TV started again.

STRAX: It is to be hoped.  
CLARA: He's not just going to abandon me here.  
STRAX: You must stop worrying about him, my boy. By now, he's almost certainly had his throat cut by the violent poor.

"Well that's nice," Jack grinned. "I kinda want to try that!"

[Alleyway]

(Bermondsey, I'd say. Near the Clink and Southwark Cathedral. The Doctor, still in his now very dirty nightshirt, is rummaging in the rubbish. He is watched by a smelly tramp in a thick coat, who is holding a beer bottle. The Doctor finds a broken mirror. He turns at the sound of the tramp throwing away his bottle. For those who like trivia, the tramp is played by Elisabeth Sladen's widower.)  
DOCTOR: Bitey. The air, it's bitey. It's wet, and bitey.  
Laughter.

BARNEY: Oh, it's cold.  
DOCTOR: That's right. It's cold. It's cold, I knew it was a thing. I need um, I need clothes. I need clothes, that's what I need. And a big, long scarf. No, no, move on from that. Looked stupid. Er, have you seen this face before?  
"He's not going to notice that face," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Where have I seen that face before?" Eleven muttered, frowning.

BARNEY: No.  
DOCTOR: Are you sure?  
BARNEY: Sir, I have never seen that face.  
DOCTOR: It's funny, because I'm sure that I have. You know, I never know where the faces come from. They just pop up. Zap. Faces like this one. Come on, look at it, have a look, come on, look, look, look.   
(The Doctor pulls Barney over to look in the mirror on the ground.)   
DOCTOR: Look, it's covered in lines. But I didn't do the frowning. Who frowned me this face? Do you ever look in the mirror and think I've seen that face before?  
BARNEY: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Really? When?  
BARNEY: Well, every time I look in the mirror.  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes, yes, yes. Fair enough. Good point. My face is fresh on, though.  
BARNEY: Er   
(Barney moves away from the nutter in the nightshirt.)  
"You're scaring him," Clara sing-songed.

"Of course I am," Twelve grumbled.

DOCTOR: Why this one? Why did I choose this face? It's like I'm trying to tell myself something. Like I'm trying to make a point. But what is so important that I can't just tell myself what I'm thinking?  
"Yeah..." Eleven frowned. He looked at Ten, but Ten just seemed bewildered. He looked at Twelve.

"Yeah, I know," Twelve said.

"Does he know yet?" Eleven looked at Ten.

"Nope, not until Donna"

BARNEY: Er   
DOCTOR: I'm not just being rhetorical here. You can join in.  
BARNEY: I don't like it.   
DOCTOR: What?   
BARNEY: Your face.  
DOCTOR: Well, I don't like it either. Well, it's all right up until the eyebrows. Then it just goes haywire. Look at the eyebrows. These are attack eyebrows. You could take bottle tops off with these.  
There were slight sputters before they began to outright laugh.

"They are, aren't they?" Amy marveled.

"Big attack eyebrows," Martha added.

"Shut up," Ten rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I don't think she will," the Master observed. Ten laughed at that and soon everyone began to laugh again as well. Even the Master and Missy grinned.

BARNEY: They are mighty eyebrows indeed, sir.  
DOCTOR: They're cross. They're crosser than the rest of my face. They're independently cross. They probably want to cede from the rest of my face and set up their own independent state of eyebrows. That's Scot. I am Scottish. I've gone Scottish?  
"Yep," Amy nodded. "Yes, you have!"

BARNEY: Oh yes, you are. You are definitely Scots, sir. I, I 'ear it in your voice.  
DOCTOR: Oh no, that's good. Oh.   
(He practices the long rolling Scottish 'oh' sound.)   
DOCTOR: It's good I'm Scottish. I'm Scottish. I am Scottish. I can complain about things, I can really complain about things.

Laughter.

Now, give me your coat.   
BARNEY: No.  
DOCTOR: I am cold.  
BARNEY: I'm cold.  
DOCTOR: I'm cold. There's no point in us both being cold. Give me your coat. Give me your coat. No, wait. Shut up, shut up. Shut up. I missed something. It was here, it was here. It was. What was it I saw? What did I see?  
"What?" Jack asked.

(He pick up an old newspaper.)   
DOCTOR: This is what I saw. Spontaneous combustion.  
(Fourth case of spontaneous combustion. The death of Margaret Roberts occurred on Friday, outside her home address in London, in what the police are describing as a curious case of spontaneous combustion. She was aged 68 years. Born in Scotland, Mrs Roberts etc, etc.)  
BARNEY: What devilry is this, sir?  
DOCTOR: I don't know, but I probably blame the English.

Laughter and some indignant "Oi"s.

[Vastra's chamber]

(Vastra is working at a large wood backed panel on an easel while Jenny holds an awkward pose in her corset and a shawl.)  
"What is she doing?" Martha knit her eyebrows.

"I don't know but I like it," Jack smiled.

"She's still married," Eleven shouted.

VASTRA: Hmm. Spontaneous combustion.   
JENNY: Is that like love at first sight?   
VASTRA: Hmm. A little. It is the theory that human beings can, with little or no inducement, simply explode.  
JENNY: You don't need to flirt with me. We're already married.  
VASTRA: It's scientific nonsense, of course.  
JENNY: Marriage?  
VASTRA: Hush. There have been nine reported incidents of people apparently exploding in the last month.  
"Wonder if it's connected," Amy thought.

JENNY: And you think they weren't spontaneous.  
VASTRA: I think whoever killed the dinosaur had at least nine previous victims. All of these perished in the same spectacular fashion.  
(Vastra turns the easel to reveal newspaper cuttings, a map of London, and lines linking them up.)  
JENNY: I thought you were painting me.  
Laughter.

VASTRA: I was working.  
JENNY: Well, why am I posing then?  
VASTRA: Well, you brighten the room tremendously. Chin up a little.  
JENNY: Oh, I don't understand why I'm doing this.  
VASTRA: Art? Now, why destroy the victims so completely? It's difficult, it draws attention. What advantage is to be gained?  
JENNY: Well, tell us, then.  
"You know," Amy said matter-o-factly. "That's sort of a Doctor-Companion question type thing. Vastra starts making questions and Jenny's like 'Yeah, so what does that mean?' and Vastra just starts explaining," Eleven looks like he's about to argue but thinks better of it.

VASTRA: Concealment, perhaps.  
JENNY: Concealment?  
VASTRA: It's a fanciful theory, but it fits the facts. By destroying the body so completely, you conceal what is missing from it.  
JENNY: Missing from the body?  
CLARA [OC]: Madame Vastra!  
(A happy Clara bursts into the room.)  
VASTRA: Clara, excellent. Pop your clothes on that chair there.   
CLARA: Look.  
(Clara shows Vastra the Times newspaper.)  
"What!" Jack asked excitedly.

VASTRA: Advertisements, yes. So many. It's a distressing modern trend.  
CLARA: No, look. Look.  
(One advert in the personal column says - Impossible Girl. Lunch on the other side?)  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack frowned.

"It's what he calls me," Clara said. "The Impossible Girl,"

"I can believe it," Eleven frowned. "You died,"

"Three times," Clara blurted. Eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" Eleven sputtered.

"You won't remember, but..." Clara trailed off.

JENNY: Ma'am?  
VASTRA: The game is afoot. We're going to need a lot of tea.  
"Yup," Jack nodded. "Always need a bit of tea before adventuring,"

(Vastra rings the bell. Later, Strax is pouring it out.)  
VASTRA: There appears to be nothing of significance in the rest of the newspaper. Not even in the agony column.  
JENNY: We can't know it's from the Doctor.  
"Of course we can!" Clara protested indignantly.

CLARA: Of course it's from the Doctor. The Impossible Girl, that's what he calls me.   
VASTRA: He says lunch, but not when or where?  
JENNY: On the other side? The other side of London? Bit vague.   
VASTRA: The other side of regeneration, perhaps, once he's recovered?   
CLARA: So what am I supposed to do, guess where we're meeting?  
VASTRA: Perhaps that's the point. Perhaps you're supposed to prove that you still know him. Think what that must mean for a man who barely knows himself.  
CLARA: It doesn't makes sense. He doesn't do puzzles. He isn't complicated. Really doesn't have the attention span.

"You do know me really well," Twelve smiled. "Hate puzzles. Give you one," he gestured to Bill. "Takes you hours to get it. You even kept going on about how the Tardis was a lift!"

Laughter and an indignant 'Oi!'.

So, keeping it dead simple. On the other side.  
(She hold the page up to the light. There is another advert directly behind hers, so she turns it over to read it. Mancini's Family Restaurant, the Best Dinner in London.)

"You clever girl!" Eleven shouted. "Oooh I'm going to love meeting you!" Clara beamed.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Rory and Amy pouted.

"Oh don't worry, something catastrophic will have to separate you two from me!" Eleven nodded. Clara bit her lip.

"Something that starts with a W and ends with a L," Clara muttered to herself.

[Mancini's]

(Clara crosses the street and looks up at the building, which is just as depicted in the advert. She goes inside and sits by herself on a curved bench seat in a wall alcove, with a small round table in front of it. The restaurant has other customers, but is very quiet. She examines the advert again, then sniffs. Then she coughs as she fans the air with the paper. Her companion is wearing a noisome coat.)  
Laughter.

DOCTOR: What's wrong?   
CLARA: I don't know. Maybe the smell?  
DOCTOR: I know. It's everywhere.  
Laughter.

CLARA: Where did you get that coat?  
DOCTOR: Er, ahem, I bought it.  
Snorts.

CLARA: From where?  
DOCTOR: Er, a shop?   
"Yeah right," Amy scoffed.

"Fat chance," Jack snorted.

"Mmmhmm," Martha rolled her eyes.

CLARA: No.  
DOCTOR: Might have been a tramp.  
CLARA: You don't have any money.  
DOCTOR: Er, I had a watch.  
CLARA: No. That watch was beautiful.  
"It really was," Clara moaned. Twelve hesitated before showing off his wrist. Clara gaped at it, before whacking him on the head.

"Ow!"

"I hate you!" Clara barked. She scowled and glared.

DOCTOR: It was my favourite.  
CLARA: You swapped your favourite watch for that coat. That's maybe not a good deal.   
DOCTOR: Well, I was in a hurry. There was a terrible smell.   
CLARA: Okay.  
(The Doctor smiles and laughs a little.)  
CLARA: No. No, don't. Don't. Don't. Don't smile. I will smile first and then you know it's safe to smile.  
Laughter.

"You're really mad," Jack commented.

"Scared." Clara corrected. "And unsure,"

DOCTOR: Are you cross with me?   
CLARA: I am not cross. But if I was cross it would be your fault and. Yes, I am cross.   
DOCTOR: I guessed that.  
CLARA: I am extremely cross.   
DOCTOR: And if I hadn't changed my face, would you be cross?  
CLARA: I would be cross if I wasn't cross.   
DOCTOR: Why?   
CLARA: Why? An ordinary person wants to meet someone that they know very well for lunch. What do they do?   
DOCTOR: Well, they probably get in touch and suggest lunch.   
CLARA: Mmm hmm. Okay, so what sort of person would put a cryptic note in, in a newspaper advert?  
DOCTOR: Well, I wouldn't like to say.  
CLARA: Oh, go on, do say.  
DOCTOR: Well, I would say that that person would be an egomaniac, needy, game-player sort of person.  
CLARA: Ah, thank you. Well, at least that hasn't changed.  
"Where is this going?" Jack wondered aloud.

DOCTOR: And I don't suppose it ever will.   
CLARA: No, I don't suppose it will, either.  
DOCTOR: Clara, honestly, I don't want you to change. It was no bother, really. I saw your advert, I figured it out. I'm happy to play your game.  
"What...?" Rory frowned. Jack gave a bark of laughter.

"Egomaniac-needy-game-player!" Amy cried. Rory started laughing and then Martha, then Bill, then Clara, then Amy, until everyone was laughing again.

CLARA: No. No, no. I didn't place the ad. You placed the ad.  
DOCTOR: No, I didn't.   
CLARA: Yes, you placed the ad, I figured it out. Impossible Girl, see? Lunch.  
DOCTOR: No, look, the Impossible. That is a message from the Impossible Girl.  
CLARA: For the Impossible Girl.  
DOCTOR: Ooo.   
CLARA: Oh.  
DOCTOR: Well, if neither of us placed that ad, who placed that ad?  
"Good question," Missy teased, smiling. Clara rolled her eyes.

CLARA: Hang on. Egomaniac, needy, game-player?  
"Wondering when that was going to happen!" Jack laughed.

DOCTOR: This could be a trap.   
CLARA: That was me?   
DOCTOR: Never mind that.  
CLARA: Yes, I am minding that.   
"Of course!" Martha shouted.

DOCTOR: Clara.   
CLARA: You were talking about me?  
DOCTOR: Clara, what is happening right now in this restaurant to you and me is more important than your egomania.  
CLARA: Nothing is more important than my egomania.  
"Wow," the Master rolled his eyes only to get a pillow thrown at his face. When the pillow was gone he looked gobsmacked.

DOCTOR: Right, you actually said that.   
CLARA: You never mention that again.  
DOCTOR: It's a vanity trap. You're so busy congratulating yourself on solving the puzzle, you don't notice that you're sticking your head in a noose.  
CLARA: What are you doing?  
(The Doctor pulls a hair from his head.)  
CLARA: And that isn't the only grey one, if you are, er, having a cull.  
DOCTOR: What, do you have a problem with the grey ones?  
CLARA: If I got new hair and it was grey, I would have a problem.  
Laughter.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I bet you would.

More laughter.   
CLARA: Meaning?  
DOCTOR: It's too short.  
(He pulls a hair from Clara's head.)  
CLARA: Ow.   
"That did hurt," Clara pouted, miffed.

DOCTOR: Sorry, it was the only one out of place. I'm sure that you would want it killed.  
CLARA: Ooo. Are you trying to tell me something?  
DOCTOR: I'm trying to measure the air disturbance in the room.  
CLARA: Right. Moments when you know you are boring.  
(He holds the hair below the table edge and lets it go. It falls slowly downwards.)  
"What are you...." Ten's eyes widened. "Oh." Eleven squinted.

"Oh," his eyes widened.

"Huh?" The Master looked harder. "Oh," he looked at Missy.

"Uh-huh," Missy smirked. Most of the companions throw their hands up in confusion.

DOCTOR: There is something extremely wrong with everybody else in this room.  
CLARA: Mmm. Basically, don't you always think that?   
Laughter.

DOCTOR: Look at them. Don't look.   
CLARA: You just said to look.  
"Look without looking," Eleven noted.

DOCTOR: Look without looking.  
"Glad to see I don't change much," Eleven beamed.

CLARA: They look fine to me. They're just eating.  
DOCTOR: Are they?  
(A soup spoon is repeatedly brought up to the mouth and lowered again, still full. Knifes and forks lift and fall over plates.)  
"That's creepy," Amy muttered, snuggling closer to Rory.

CLARA: Okay, no. No, they're not eating.  
DOCTOR: Something else they're not doing.  
(Another short grey hair falls to the floor.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Breathing.  
Mouths dropped.

"Ooh, yeah," Jack frowned.

CLARA: (sotto) What do we do?  
DOCTOR: Well, you don't want to eat, do you?  
CLARA: Hmm. Slightly lost my appetite. Ahem. How long before they notice that we're different?   
DOCTOR: Not long.  
CLARA: Anything we can do?  
DOCTOR: How long can you hold your breath?  
"Don't breathe, don't blink, don't think, don't look!" Clara threw her hands up. "What can I do!" Laughter.

CLARA: We could just casually stroll out of here, like we've changed our minds.  
DOCTOR: Happens all the time.   
CLARA: Ha. Course it does.  
(They stand. The other diners stop and stand with a clatter of clockwork. They take a step, the diners move towards them.)  
CLARA: We could take another look at the menu.  
"Yep," Martha squeaked. "You can definitely do that,"

(So they sit down again and the diners return to their tables.)   
CLARA: What are they?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. But don't worry, because that's not the question. The question is, what is this restaurant?  
CLARA: Okay, what is this restaurant?  
DOCTOR: I don't know.  
(They look at the small menus. A waiter appears at their table.)  
DOCTOR: Er, no sausages? Do you? And there's no pictures either. Do you have a children's menu?  
(The waiter shines a small green light at the Doctor from the tip of his pencil.)   
DOCTOR: Any specials?  
WAITER: Liver.  
"Uhhhh," Rory swallowed. "That's....I don't like that..."

DOCTOR: I don't like liver.  
WAITER: Spleen. Brain stem. Eyes.  
CLARA: Mmm. Is there a lot of demand for those?  
DOCTOR: I don't think that's what's on the menu. I think we are the menu.  
"Leave," Jack cleared his throat. "Leave, leave, leave, leave, leaveleaveleaveleave-"

"We get it!" Clara threw him another pillow. Jack coughed as Clara used her sonic to make burst into feathers and dust (which is why Jack coughed).

WAITER: Lungs. Skin.  
DOCTOR: Excuse me.   
(The Doctor reaches up and pulls off the waiter's face. There is a metal mesh beneath with a flame behind it.)  
"OH!" Amy yelped.

CLARA: Okay. Robot in a mask.  
DOCTOR: It's a face.  
CLARA: Yeah, it's very convincing.  
(The Doctor puts it over Clara's face.)  
DOCTOR: No, it's a face.  
CLARA: Oh!  
"Ah!" A couple people screamed.

(She throws it down.)  
WAITER: Yes.  
"Huh?" Jack frowned. "Yes what?"

DOCTOR: Yes, what?   
"Ha!" Jack barked.

WAITER: Yes, we have a children's menu.  
(Metal arms come out of the back of the bench and hold them tightly around the arms and legs. They are very nice arms, with hands on the end to clasp together firmly. Then the bench descends.)  
DOCTOR: You've got to admire their efficiency.  
CLARA: Is it okay if I don't?  
"Is it okay if I don't, either?" Amy squeaked.

"Yup," Twelve nodded.

(They cry out as they go down.)

[Spaceship]

(A large steampunk circular place, all brass and rivets. There are various people standing still in small alcoves around the wall, and the half-face man is seated in a chair in the centre.)  
DOCTOR: Hello? Hello, are you the manager? I demand to speak to the manager.   
CLARA: This is not a real restaurant, is it?  
"What gave it away?" Bill asked sarcastically.

DOCTOR: Well now, it's more a sort of automated organ collection station for the unwary diner. Sweeney Todd without the pies.   
Laughter.

CLARA: So where are we now?  
DOCTOR: Factually? An ancient spaceship, probably buried for centuries. Functionally? A larder.  
CLARA: So why hasn't somebody come for us?  
"You're alive," Jack pointed out.

DOCTOR: We're alive.   
Jack looked smug.

CLARA: We're alive in a larder.   
DOCTOR: Exactly. It's cheaper than freezing us.  
"Lovely," Rory snorted.

CLARA: Okay.  
(The Doctor has shaken his sonic screwdriver out from under his coat.)  
DOCTOR: Are you ready?   
CLARA: Go for it.  
DOCTOR: Don't let it roll away.   
CLARA: No.  
DOCTOR: We've got one shot at this.  
CLARA: Next time, make one that doesn't roll.  
"That's a good idea," Twelve wondered. "But how..."

"Easy," Me showed a box. "Make it square," Twelve stared.

"Wait," Eleven frowned. "If you say, don't make one that rolls, why do you go and make one like that?" Clara thought for a moment, then she held up her sonic. They had only gotten a brief glimpse from Jack before, but now.

"It's mine," Twelve said. "Sorry, Eleven's, except..."

"Purple," Clara bit her lip. "I didn't choose it, that Tardis just gave me one..." she sighed. She didn't say anything after that, so they went back to the screen.

DOCTOR: Go.  
(The Doctor manages to shake the sonic screwdriver onto the floor near Clara's feet.)  
DOCTOR: Have you got it?   
CLARA: I can only just about reach it.  
DOCTOR: Oh, it's at times like this I miss Amy.   
"I dunno if I could do much different," Amy smiled.

CLARA: Who?   
"Me!" Amy cried.

DOCTOR: Nothing.  
(Clara gathers the screwdriver between her feet and aims upwards it at the Doctor.)  
CLARA: Ready?   
DOCTOR: Don't miss.  
(She flicks it up into his lap. He winces.)  
DOCTOR: Oh.   
CLARA: Sorry, did I hit something?  
Laughter.

DOCTOR: Oh, the symbolism.  
(He gets the screwdriver into his hands and unfastens his bonds with it, then Clara's.)  
CLARA: You should make that thing voice-activated. Oh, for God's sake, it is, isn't it?

Laughter.   
DOCTOR: I don't want to talk about it.  
CLARA: Doctor?  
(There is a Chinaman in the nearest alcove.)  
"Huh," Jack thought. "Hopefully dormant,"

DOCTOR: Dormant.  
CLARA: How do you know?   
DOCTOR: I don't. I'm just hoping.  
"See?"

(They tiptoe away.)  
CLARA: So, is it these guys that killed the dinosaur?  
DOCTOR: Well, if they're harvesting organs, a dinosaur would have some great stuff.  
CLARA: Why would robots need organs? Burke and Hare from space?  
"Good theory but probably not," Ten said aloud.

DOCTOR: No, but that's a good theory. Droids harvesting spare parts. That rings a bell.   
(He stares at the Half-Face Man in the chair in the middle.)  
DOCTOR: Captain, my Captain.  
"Huh?" Amy frowned.

"Why are you quoting that?" Martha asked.

"Dunno," Ten frowned. "Different personality. We aren't exactly like each other every time!"

CLARA: Can he see us?  
DOCTOR: Dormant.   
CLARA: Hoping?  
DOCTOR: Yep. Oh, look. He's recharging. He's asleep. Doesn't even know we're here.   
CLARA: Are you sure?   
DOCTOR: Sure. Not sure. One or the other.  
CLARA: Okay. So, half-man, half-robot. A cyborg, yeah?  
DOCTOR: Oh.   
"Oh." Ten and Eleven repeated.

CLARA: Oh?  
"Oh?" Amy, Rory, Martha, and Bill frowned.

BOTH: Oh.   
DOCTOR: Look at the hands.  
"What?" Amy frowned.

CLARA: What about them?  
"Yeah-oh," Bill's eyes widened.

"What-oh," Rory blinked.

"What are you-oh," Martha gaped. Amy looked between all of them.

DOCTOR: Look at them.   
CLARA: I'm looking.  
DOCTOR: They don't match. These hands don't belong to the same body.  
"Ohhhh," Amy figured it out.

(One is large and fleshy, a workman's hand. The other is slim and dainty, never scrubbed a floor in its life.)  
CLARA: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: Well, I don't blame you. See this, this is not your normal cyborg. This isn't a man turning himself into a robot. This is a robot turning himself into a man, piece by piece.   
"So it's a gorbyc?" Bill frowned. "Or Cyhuman?" She looked at Twelve who had leaned back and just stared at her. "What?"

"I like the way your brain thinks," he said. Bill raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Wait, hang on," Ten started. Then he frowned and stopped, thinking.

"What?" Martha frowned.

"Give me a minute," Ten muttered. "I'll figure it out..."

CLARA: That's what the restaurant's for.   
DOCTOR: Well, it would need a constant supply of spare parts. You can tan skin, but organs rot. Some of that metalwork looks Roman. Wonder how long it's been around, how much of the original is even left? The eyeballs look very fresh, though.   
(The arms move. They jump back.)  
CLARA: Ah.  
(It takes hold of the chair arms, and clockwork whirrs.)   
CLARA: (sotto) Is it awake?  
DOCTOR: It's waking up. I think. Okay, let's go.  
(They tiptoe away, then run through a doorway into a brightly lit corridor. The Doctor turns back.)  
DOCTOR: I've seen this before. I'm missing something.  
"Yeah!" Ten shouted. "Yeah, but...eurgh...." Eleven was frowning as well.

CLARA: Doctor.   
DOCTOR: It's the brand new head, rebooting.   
CLARA: Come on.   
DOCTOR: I've seen this before.  
"Robots making themselves human..." Eleven whispered.

CLARA: Oh, hurry up. Get out.  
(Clara returns and pushes the Doctor through the doorway as the Half-Face Man raises his arm and touches his palm. The door comes down between the Doctor and Clara. He tries to sonic it open.)  
CLARA: Doctor. Quickly.   
(The door lifts a short way. The Half-Face Man is unplugging himself from his chair.)   
DOCTOR: Sorry, too slow. There's no point in them catching us both.  
"WHAT!" Amy shouted. "Why would you...." Amy let out an inhuman growl and scowled, crossing her arms and slouched.

"I knew she would get out," Twelve said slowly. Clara gasped.

"You didn't!" She cried, outraged. "You didn't think that I would make it out!"

"Course I did," Twelve lied.

"Liar!" Clara yelled. Twelve bit the inside of his cheek. Clara frowned.

"How old are you and you can't even tell a good lie?" She scowled.

"Two thousand and yes, I can," Twelve countered. Everyone stared.

"You are two thousand-" Amy was cut off.

There was a yell and a woman was thrown into the room.

"You back-biting-evil-vile-son-of-a-catnip!" She yelled, scrambling to her feet. "And of all the stupid things-argh! You're gonna get yourself killed!- what the hell!" She finally noticed the group and yelled. "Shut up. Don't speak-oohhh that hurts! Hurts badly! Granted it's only my 7th time but now, what a million? Am I a million? Could be..no...now...? I think I'm a grand-no! It's bigger than that! 16,000...yes! 16 grand! Love it-" the woman let out a scream and fell to one knee, on hand older her stomach.

Rory ran over to her.

"Hey, hello, what's wrong?" Rory said quickly.

"Shot," the woman gasped. Everyone stared at her.

"Where?" Rory sounded calm.

"Where do ya think!" The woman gasped again and pulled her hand away,. Her hand was covered in blood.

"Ah, okay," Rory was fumbling. "Uh.."

"Oh no, don't worry about it- I'll end up doing something about it, I just gotta..." she trailed off staring at Ten. Ten stared right back.

"I think I..." Ten trailed off. The woman's eyes widen and she backs away. (The TV had paused.)

"No!" She shouted. "No! Shut up! You have nothing to say to me! Shut ah!" She fell to the ground and Rory started to back away.

"Can't..." the woman panted. "Just stay away. You don't need...I'll be fine, God-" she gasped and held up a hand. "Why does this hurt so much?"

Her hand was glowing.

She glanced at them making shocked faces.

"Don't worry," she scowled at the Doctors. "I'll make it quick and then I'll leave," and in a beam of golden light, she disappeared.

When she reappeared, she was a redhead with bright blue eyes and was scowling at the Doctors.

"No," she muttered. "Nothing funny. Just new hair," she shot daggers at the Doctors. Twelve broke the silence.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Twelve, that's Eleven, that's Ten, that's Bill, that's Nardole, that's Clara, that's Me-capital M- that's Martha, Amy, Rory, Jack, Missy, the Master, and you are?"

"Adeline," the woman said stiffly. "Adeline Hatcheck," Twelve froze and Ten, Eleven, Missy, and the Master stiffened and gaped.

"Hey Ady!" Clara said quickly, smiling.

"Oh, hey!" Adeline grinned.

"Sorry," Clara said testily. "Can we just finish the episode and talk about this-" she gestures to the Doctors, Masters, and Adeline. "Later-okay?"

"Fine," Adeline plopped next to Amy and Rory. Eleven shifted a bit.

CLARA: Well, give me the screwdriver.  
DOCTOR: I might need it.  
(The Doctor closes the door fully and leaves her.)  
CLARA: No. Doctor?  
"What are you doing?" Adeline scowled.

(The Half-Face Man goes to the bench seat, then turns and looks for its occupants. Clara tries standing very still in  a recess as the other occupants of the alcoves become active. One man opens the door and stands next to it.)  
DOCTOR [memory]: Something else they're not doing. Breathing. How long can you hold your breath?  
"Oh boy," Jack sat up straight.

(Clara takes a deep breath and holds it as the Half-Face Man walks towards her. He stops and tilts his head as the gears grind, then turns away. A tear rolls down Clara's face. The other robots move, so she imitates their stilted walk and goes through the open door into the bright passageway. She runs around the corner but just sees more robots waiting and the passage going on and on. Her lungs are bursting, so she takes a breath and falls to her knees. She passes out.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Bring her.  
(A bald robot picks her up. Clara dreams about her first day teaching at Coal Hill School. The class were completely out of control and laughing at her.)  
CLARA [memory]: All right, stop. Stop. Stop it, all of you, now.  
BOY [memory]: Ha, ha. It's her first day.  
(Clara is laid on the ground in front of the Half-Face Man in his chair.)  
CLARA [memory]: If you don't stop it, I'm going to have each and every single one of you kicked out of this school.  
(A dark girl's face looms.)  
COURTNEY [memory]: Go on, then. Do it.  
(Clara wakes up.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where is the other one? There was another. Where is he? Where is the other? You will tell us, or you will be destroyed.  
CLARA: What did you say?  
HALF-FACE MAN: You will tell us.  
CLARA: Yeah, I know. Or what?   
HALF-FACE MAN: You will die.  
COURTNEY [memory]: Go on, then. Do it.  
(Clara stands.)  
CLARA: Go on, then. Do it. I'm not going to answer any of your questions, so you have to do it. You have to kill me. Threats don't work unless you deliver.  
HALF-FACE MAN: You will tell us where the other one is.   
CLARA: Nope.  
HALF-FACE MAN: You will be destroyed.   
CLARA: Destroy me, then. And if you don't, then I'm not going to believe a single threat you make from now on. Of course, if I'm dead, then I can't tell you where the other one went then. You need to keep this place down here a secret, don't you? Never start with your final sanction. You've got nowhere to go but backwards.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Humans feel pain.  
CLARA: Ah. Bigger threat to smaller threat. See what I mean? Backwards.  
HALF-FACE MAN: The information can be extracted by means of your suffering.  
CLARA: Are you trying to scare me? Well, cos I'm already bloody terrified of dying. And I'll endure a lot of pain for a very long time before I give up the information that's keeping me alive. How long have you got?   
(The clockwork whirs, then the Half-Face Man stands up.)  
CLARA: All you can offer me is my life. What you can't do is threaten it. You can negotiate.   
(The Half-Face Man removes his big right hand and clamps it onto his lapel.)   
CLARA: Okay, okay, okay. Okay, yes, yes, yes, I'm crying and it's just because I am very frightened of you. If you know anything about human beings, that means you, you're in a lot trouble.  
(The robot has a flame-thrower where his hand was, ready to go.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not negotiate.  
CLARA: You don't have a choice. I tell you what. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine.  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not answer questions.  
CLARA: We'll take turns. I'll go first. Why did you kill the dinosaur?  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not answer questions.   
CLARA: Why'd you kill the dinosaur?  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will not answer questions!   
CLARA: Then you might as well kill me, because I'm not talking again till you do.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Within the optic nerve of the dinosaur is material of use to our computer systems.  
CLARA: You burned a whole dinosaur for a spare part? No. No, hang on. You know what's in a dinosaur's optic nerve, which means you've seen them before.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where is the other one?  
CLARA: How long have you been rebuilding yourselves? Look at the state of you. Is there any real you left? What's the point?  
HALF-FACE MAN: We will reach the promised land.  
CLARA: The what? The promised land? What's that?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where is the other one?  
CLARA: I don't know. But I know where he will be. Where he will always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, he will have my back.  
(Clara reaches behind her.)  
CLARA: I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right.  
(A hand grabs hers and pulls her back. Then the bald robot removes the skin from his face.)   
DOCTOR: Ah. Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time. Thank you for all the gratuitous information. Five foot one and crying. You never stood a chance. Stop it.  
(The Doctor pulls the flame-thrower arm down and puts his sonic screwdriver into the recharger in the chair. The lights go out.)  
DOCTOR: This is your power source. And feeble though it is, I can use it to blow this whole room if I see one thing that I don't like. And that includes karaoke and mime, so take no chances. See, Clara? That's how you disguise yourself as a droid.  
CLARA: Yeah, well, I didn't have a lot of time. I'd been suddenly abandoned.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, sorry. Well no, actually, I'm not. You're brilliant on adrenaline. And you were out of your depth, sir. Never try and control a control freak.  
CLARA: I am not a control freak!  
DOCTOR: Yes, ma'am.   
CLARA: Oh.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Why are you here?  
DOCTOR: Why did you invite us? The message, in the paper. That was you, wasn't it? Oh.   
(He takes back his screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: I hate being wrong in public. Everybody forget that happened. Clara, say the word.  
CLARA: What word?   
DOCTOR: They never sent you in here without a word.  
CLARA: I don't want to say it.   
DOCTOR: I've guessed already.  
(Clara touches her top button, which glows bright blue.)  
BOTH: Geronimo.  
(Two ladies in tight leather catsuits descend from the ceiling by means of long pieces of fabric wrapped around their waists, then pull large swords from the scabbard on their backs.)  
VASTRA: Remain still, and lay down your weapons in the name of the British Empire.  
STRAX: Argh.  
(Their short but robust companion didn't have fabric long enough. He just falls to the floor with his honking great gun.)  
VASTRA: Strax.   
STRAX: Sorry.  
JENNY: I've told you before. Take the stairs.  
DOCTOR: Oh, look. The cavalry.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I burned an ancient, beautiful creature for one inch of optic nerve. What do you think you can accomplish, little man?  
DOCTOR: What do you? Vastra?  
(Vastra blocks the flame-thrower with her sword.)  
VASTRA: The establishment upstairs has been disabled with maximum prejudice, and the authorities summoned.   
CLARA: Hang on, she called the police? We never do that. We should start.   
DOCTOR: You see? Destroy us if you will, they're still going to close your restaurant. That was going to sound better.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Then we will destroy you.  
(All the robots have swords for arms.)  
DOCTOR: No, you won't. You're logical. You have restraint. You killed to survive. You're not a murderer.  
CLARA: He's not a what? This is a slaughterhouse.  
DOCTOR: And how does that make it different from any other restaurant? You weren't vegetarian the last time I checked. This is over. Killing us won't change that. What would be the point?   
HALF-FACE MAN: To find the promised land.  
DOCTOR: You're millions of years old. It's time you knew, there isn't one.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I am in search of paradise.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, well, me too. I'm not going to make it either.  
(The Half-Face Man knocks the Doctor down.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
HALF-FACE MAN: I will leave in the escape capsule. Destroy where necessary.  
VASTRA: Escape capsule? This ship is millions of years old. It'll never fly.  
HALF-FACE MAN: It has been repaired.  
CLARA: What with?  
HALF-FACE MAN: You.  
STRAX: Defensive positions, everyone.  
CLARA: Doctor. He's getting away.  
(The Half-Face Man goes up on the bench seat while the rest of the robots encircle our heroes.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Your friend is intelligent. He'll know better than to follow me.  
(The Doctor is holding on to a convenient brass handle on the underside of the seat.)

[Outside Mancini's]

(Gregson has brought two uniformed policemen with him.)  
GREGSON: Right, here we are. This is the place. Come with me.  
(He goes inside.)

[Spaceship]

VASTRA: It is our intent to leave. If it is your intent to stop us, perhaps we should get down to business.

[Mancini's]

(Overturned tables and deactivated robots.)  
GREGSON: Dear Lord, what has she landed us with this time?  
(The Half-Face Man arrives on the bench seat and stands up.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: The restaurant is closed.

[Outside Mancini's]

GREGSON: Keep everyone out. No one goes in there.

[Mancini's]

(The Doctor pours two glasses of whiskey.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I've got the horrible feeling I'm going to have to kill you. I thought you might appreciate a drink first. I know I would.  
(The Half-Face Man turns back to the control panel in the wall and pulls down a small lever. There is a grinding sound.)

[Outside Mancini's]

(The roof opens.)  
GREGSON: Watch out.

[Mancini's]

DOCTOR: Fifty first century, right? Time travelling spaceship crashed in the past. You're trying to get home the long way round.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I go to the promised land.  
DOCTOR: So you keep saying. Okay, so your restaurant is made out of your old ship. But you're wasting your time. It can't ever fly.   
(The Doctor picks up a posy that had been on a table.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: The escape pod is viable.  
DOCTOR: How? You can't patch up a spaceship with human remains. You know, this really is ringing a bell.  
(The room shakes.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, that's clever. How are you powering it?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Skin.

[Outside Mancini's]

(A giant pink balloon rises out of the building.)  
GREGSON: Get to the station. We need more men.  
POLICEMAN: What shall I tell them is happening?  
GREGSON: Go!

[Spaceship]

VASTRA: How many do you estimate, my dear?  
JENNY: More than upstairs. About twenty, thirty?  
VASTRA: The ones upstairs were mere decoys. These are battle ready. I anticipate a challenge.  
STRAX: Don't worry, my boy, we shall die in glory.  
CLARA: Okay. Good-o.

[Mancini's]

(The escape pod is the main room of the restaurant, carried aloft by the pink balloon. The Doctor removes a fuse from the board and reads the inscription.)  
DOCTOR: SS Marie Antoinette. Out of control repair droids cannibalising human beings. I know that this is familiar, but I just can't seem to place it.  
HALF-FACE MAN: How would you kill me?  
DOCTOR: Sister ship of the Madame De Pompadour. No, not getting it.  
(He sniffs the posy then throws it aside.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: How would you kill me?  
DOCTOR: Why don't you have a drink first? It's only human.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I am not human.  
DOCTOR: Neither am I.

[Spaceship]

STRAX: Why can't you stay dead, coward?  
(The robots keep getting back up.)

[Mancini's]

(The balloon and its gondola float over Saint Pauls Cathedral.)  
DOCTOR: What do you think of the view?  
HALF-FACE MAN: I do not think of it.   
DOCTOR: I don't think of it. I don't. Droids and apostrophes, I could write a book. Except you are barely a droid any more. There's more human in you than machine. So tell me, what do you think of the view?  
(The Half-Face Man gets up and draws back the net curtain. They are heading towards Westminster.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: It is beautiful.  
DOCTOR: No, it isn't. It's just far away. Everything looks too small. I prefer it down there. Everything is huge. Everything is so important. Every detail, every moment, every life clung to.  
HALF-FACE MAN: How could you kill me?   
DOCTOR: For the same reason that you're asking me that question, because you don't really want to carry on. What'll happen to the other droids when you die? You're the control node, aren't you? Presumably they'll deactivate.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I will not die. I will reach the promised land.  
DOCTOR: There isn't any promised land. This is just. It's a superstition that you have picked up from all the humanity you've stuffed inside yourself.  
HALF-FACE MAN: I am not dead.  
DOCTOR: You are a broom. Question. You take a broom, you replace the handle, and then later you replace the brush, and you do that over and over again. Is it still the same broom? Answer? No, of course it isn't. But you can still sweep the floor. Which is not strictly relevant, skip that last part. You have replaced every piece of yourself, mechanical and organic, time and time again. There's not a trace of the original you left. You probably can't even remember where you got that face from.  
(The Doctor holds up a silver plate between himself and the Half-Face Man. The droid takes it, looks carefully, then drops it.)

HALF-FACE MAN: It cannot end.  
DOCTOR: It has to. You know it does. And there's only one way out.  
(The Doctor opens the doors.)  
HALF-FACE MAN: Self-destruction is against my basic programme.  
DOCTOR: And murder is against mine.   
(They struggle in the doorway.)

[Spaceship]

(The women's arms are held firmly by the droids, and Vastra's sword is forced from her hands.)  
VASTRA: Jenny!  
(Sword points are at everyone's throats.)  
CLARA: Hold your breath. They're stupid. Everybody hold their breath.  
(They do. The droids pause then lower their weapons. Clara picks up the sonic screwdriver and crawls through the droid's legs on her hands and knees.)  
VASTRA [OC]: Be brave, my love. I can store oxygen in my lungs. Share with me.  
(Vastra and Jenny lock lips. Clara sonicks the door.)

[Mancini's]

HALF-FACE MAN: You are stronger than you look.   
DOCTOR: And I'm hoping you are too. This is over. Are you capable of admitting that?  
HALF-FACE MAN: Do you have it in you to murder me?   
DOCTOR: Those people down there. They're never small to me. Don't make assumptions about how far I will go to protect them, because I've already come a very long way. And unlike you, I don't expect to reach the promised land.  
(The Half-Face Man turns off his flame thrower. They release each other.)  
DOCTOR: You realise, of course, one of us is lying about our basic programming.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Yes.   
DOCTOR: And I think we both know who that is.

[Spaceship]

(Strax is about to fire his weapon before he passes out.)  
VASTRA: Stop.  
(They all breath. Clara can't get the screwdriver to work for her. As the sword tips are about to pierce their skin, the droids suddenly bend forward at the waist, deactivated. Clara and Jenny faint. A top hat falls past a giant clock face at twenty five past one. A droid is impaled on the cross at the top of the tower. The Doctor looks straight at us.)

[Courtyard]

(Strax drives the women home in the carriage.)  
STRAX: Whoa.  
JENNY: You're sure he'd come back here?  
VASTRA: There's no trace of him in the wreckage. They searched all Parliament Hill. Where else would he go?  
(There is a square space in the straw where the Tardis had been stood.)  
VASTRA: I fear we have missed him.

[Vastra's chamber]

VASTRA: Please come in.  
(Clara is back in her mini-kilt.)  
CLARA: I'm not interrupting?   
VASTRA: I should be glad of your company. What can I do for you?  
CLARA: Ah, well, that's exactly what I was going to ask you. Seems like I'm stuck here now. Got a vacancy?  
VASTRA: You would be very welcome to join our little household, but I have it on the highest authority that the Doctor will be returning for you very soon.  
CLARA: Whose authority?  
VASTRA: Well, the person who knows him best in all the universe.  
CLARA: And who's that?  
VASTRA: Miss Clara Oswald. Who perhaps has, by instinct, already dressed to leave.  
CLARA: I just wanted a change of clothes. I don't think I know who the Doctor is any more.  
(They hear the sound of an ancient set of time rotors outside.)  
VASTRA: It would seem, my dear, you are very wrong about that. Clara? Give him hell. He'll always need it.

[Tardis]

(The dinosaur sputum has gone from the outside.)  
CLARA: You've redecorated.   
DOCTOR: Yes.   
CLARA: I don't like it.  
(The spirit of Patrick Troughton lives on. I like it. Nice straight-forward console, a frieze of roundels on the wall and a high-backed chair for the Doctor. There is even a bookcase.)  
DOCTOR: Not completely entirely convinced myself. I think there should be more round things on the walls. I used to have lots of round things. I wonder where I put them? I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that. Clara, I'm not your boyfriend.  
CLARA: I never thought you were.  
DOCTOR: I never said it was your mistake.  
(He sets the Tardis flying then shows off the red silk lining of his dark blue Crombie coat. Those trousers are a tad too skinny for my taste, especially with the chunky Doc Marten shoes.)  
DOCTOR: What do you think?   
CLARA: Who put that advert in the paper?   
DOCTOR: Who gave you my number? A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the Tardis. Who gave you that number?  
CLARA: The woman. The woman in the shop.  
DOCTOR: Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that we stay together.   
(The Tardis lands. Sadly, the time rotor does not go up and down.)  
DOCTOR: How do you feel on the subject?  
CLARA: Am I home?  
DOCTOR: If you want to be.  
CLARA: I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't think I know who you are any more.  
(Her mobile phone rings.)  
DOCTOR: You'd better get that. It might be your boyfriend.  
CLARA: Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend.  
(Clara goes outside to answer the call.)

[City street]

CLARA: Hello? Hello?  
DOCTOR 11 [OC]: It's me.   
CLARA: Yes, it's you. Who's this?  
DOCTOR 11 [OC]: It's me, Clara. The Doctor.  
CLARA: What do you mean, the Doctor?

[Trenzalore / City street]

DOCTOR 11: I'm phoning you from Trenzalore.  
CLARA: I don't  
DOCTOR 11: From before I changed. I mean it's all still to happen for me. It's coming. Oh, it's a-coming.  
(Back then, Clara replaced the Tardis police phone back on its hook.)  
DOCTOR 11: Not long now. I can feel it.  
CLARA: Why? Why would you do this?  
DOCTOR 11: Because I think it's going to be a whopper, and I think you might be scared. And however scared you are, Clara, the man you are with right now, the man I hope you are with, believe me, he is more scared than anything you can imagine right now and he, he needs you.  
DOCTOR: So who is it?   
DOCTOR 11: Is that the Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Is that the Doctor?  
CLARA: Yes.  
DOCTOR 11: He sounds old. Please tell me I didn't get old. Anything but old. I was young. Oh, is he grey?  
CLARA: Yes.  
DOCTOR 11: Clara, please, hey, for me, help him. Go on. And don't be afraid. Goodbye, Clara. Miss ya.

[City street]

(Clara is sniffling.)  
DOCTOR: Well?  
CLARA: Well what?  
DOCTOR: He asked you a question. Will you help me?  
CLARA: You shouldn't have been listening.  
DOCTOR: I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me.  
(Clara walks forward and studies his face carefully. Then she smiles a little.)  
CLARA: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: For what?  
CLARA: Phoning.  
(She throws her arms around his neck.)  
DOCTOR: I, I don't think that I'm a hugging person now.  
CLARA: I'm not sure you get a vote.  
DOCTOR: Whatever you say.  
CLARA: This isn't my home, by the way.  
(She lets go.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry. I'm sorry about that. I missed.  
CLARA: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: Glasgow, I think.  
CLARA: Ah. You'll fit right in. (Scots) Scottish.  
DOCTOR: Right. Shall we, er. Do you want to go and get some coffee, or chips, or something? Or chips and coffee?  
CLARA: Coffee. Coffee would be great. You're buying.  
DOCTOR: I don't have any money.   
CLARA: You're fetching, then.  
DOCTOR: I'm not sure that I'm the fetching sort.   
CLARA: Yeah, still not sure you get a vote.

[Garden]

(The Half-Face man wakes in a place looking very like the Pompeian Garden at Dyffren House, also used in the Sarah Jane Adventure, The Eternity Trap. The wisteria is in full bloom. He puts on his top hat. A woman in Edwardian costume is sitting on the edge of the fountain. She is the Gatekeeper of the Nethersphere, according to the BBC's own Doctor Who Blog.)  
MISSY: Hello. I'm Missy. You made it. I hope my boyfriend wasn't too mean to you.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Boy friend?  
MISSY: Now, did he push you out of that thing, or did you fall? Couldn't really tell. He can be very mean sometimes. Except to me, of course, because he loves me so much. I do like his new accent, though. Think I might keep it.  
HALF-FACE MAN: Where am I?  
MISSY: Where do you think you are? Look around you. You made it. The promised land. Paradise. Welcome to heaven.  
(She snaps her teeth together and dances around the water feature.)

 

 

 

Chapter 3  
(Nevada USA. A pickup truck drives along a lonely dirt road and pulls up at a snacks and gas stop at Jackson - no matter where you go, there you are. The Doctor gets out of the passenger's side, wearing his sunglasses and with his guitar and a pack slung over his shoulder. (Sartorial note - the burgundy frock coat has been replaced by a double-breasted black jacket.) He enters the

[Diner]

(Welcome to Eddie's Diner, Mermaid Quay, looking pretty much as it did in The Impossible Astronaut. The sole employee has her back to us but we know who she is, in that royal blue mini-dress uniform. The music system is playing Foxes' jazz cover of that Queen classic, as performed in Mummy on the Orient Express.)

FOXES: ♫ Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball ♫

CLARA: Hi. What can I get you?

DOCTOR: I don't have any money. But I play.

CLARA: Okay.

(The Doctor sits on a stool at the counter.)

CLARA: Don't you need to plug that thing in?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

He takes off his sunglasses and places them by the transistor radio, then activates them.)

DOCTOR: You're English.

CLARA: You're not.

DOCTOR: How did you get out here?

CLARA: Magic. Or maybe I went to an airport and caught a plane.

DOCTOR: Ah.

CLARA: You?

DOCTOR: Magic.

(He strums his guitar and the sound comes through the transistor radio, then crackles into the diner's sound system.

CLARA: I believe you. You been travelling?

DOCTOR: Yeah, from time to time.

(He plays a slightly melancholy tune on his guitar.)

CLARA: Is it a sad song?

DOCTOR: Nothing's sad till it's over. Then everything is.

CLARA: What's it called?

DOCTOR: I think that it's called Clara.

CLARA: Tell me about her.

 

(On Gallifrey, the Doctor - with the black jacket slung over his shoulder - walks away from the city and towards an old barn. The wind whistles across the barren landscape.)

Ten and Eleven froze.

"That's-" they gasped.

"But that's not-" Ten sputtered.

"You can't be-" Eleven gasped.

"What?" Martha frowned.

"Yeah, what is it?" Amy added.

"What is that place?" Bill marveled.

"Gallifrey," Jack said, awed. "But I thought-"

"Gallifrey's gone," Ten said firmly. "I know it is,"

"It is," the Master agreed. "I saw it leave...it's..." he frowned as if suddenly unsure of himself.

"Nope," Missy and Twelve said together.

"It's back," Twelve added. Missy spread her arms.

"Good as new!" Missy smiled

[Council Chamber]

(In the city, the Lord President is in full regalia and holding his staff, as bells toll deep within the Citadel.)

GENERAL: Lord President?

RASSILON: Are all the bells ringing? The whole cloister?

(The General uses his wrist communicator.)

GENERAL: What's going on down there?

  
[Cloister entrance]

GASTRON: On my way down to the Matrix now, sir.

GENERAL [OC]: Keep the perimeter. It's okay to be afraid down there, soldier.

GASTRON: Sliders are everywhere, sir. Loads of the things.

(The shadow of a Time Lord glides past.)

GENERAL [OC]: Language, please. I'm with the President.

GASTRON: Sorry, sir. The Cloister Wraiths are active.

  
[Council Chamber]

  
GENERAL: Do not approach them. Don't even enter the cloister. Just tell me

[Cloister entrance]

  
GENERAL [OC]: Are all the bells ringing?

GASTRON: Yes, sir.

 

[Council Chamber]

  
RASSILON: Then we are facing great danger.

GENERAL: The Cloister Wraiths seem to think so.

RASSILON: So, where is he? Where has the Doctor gone?

(The leader of the Sisterhood of Karn enters with two bodyguards.)

OHILA: Back to the beginning, I should think.

RASSILON: The Sisterhood of Karn has no business in this chamber, or on this planet.

OHILA: I heard the Doctor had come home. One so loves fireworks.

RASSILON: Bah.

(And turns his back on her.)

  
[Barn]

  
(The Cloister Bells can be heard way out here. The Doctor climbs the short ladder to the bed that Clara had hidden under in Listen. An old woman enters, fussing.)

"That's my old room," Eleven frowned.

"Yeah, I remember that," Clara smiled. "Listen," Ten, Twelve, and Eleven sat bolt upright and stared at her.

"Are you kidding me!" Eleven shouted.

"That was you!" Ten yelled. Clara smirked.

"You have to read the instruction manual," she said, almost reciting lines. "Or, if you want, go throw it in a super nova," they gaped harder.

"Are you-! Argh! That's it! That's it!" Twelve stood, shaking a fist. "I'm done! I'm done with you and your impossibilities!" Clara had burst into laughter. Twelve had started ranting harder and found a room. They could still hear faint yelling from him.

"What was that about?" Amy smirked.

"I was their Tardis instructor," Clara explained. Jack did a double-take.

"Seriously?" He gapped. "Gee I wish I was you,"

"Also helped Theta find the right Tardis," Clara added.

"Why doesn't the power affect you?" Bill asked.

"Special bond," Clara replied.

WOMAN: Why are they ringing all the bells? Never heard so many. What's gone wrong this time? All the fuss they're always making.

(She notices the Doctor.)

WOMAN: You, up there! You're not supposed to be there! I've just put all that back. It's for the boys, if any of them ever want to come

(Then she sees his face, and realises who it is. He nods.)

WOMAN: They'll kill you.

"Lovely," Jack snorted.

[Outside the barn]

(The Doctor sits at the top end of a table, and the woman places a bowl of tomato soup in front of him. All the villagers are gathered, in their homespun frontier style clothes. A stark contrast to the highly advanced Citadel dwellers. The Doctor raises his spoon in salute. The ground shakes as a massive craft casts its shadow over them, forward gun turrets pointed at the Doctor.)

GASTRON [OC]: Attention! Will all non-military personnel step away from the Doctor.

(Nobody moves.)

  
[Gunship]

  
GASTRON: I repeat. All non-military personnel, please, step away from the Doctor.

  
[Outside the barn]

  
GASTRON: At least move the children away! Doctor

[Gunship]

  
GASTRON: You will lay down any weapons on your person and accompany us to the capital.

  
[Outside the barn]

(The Doctor drops his spoon onto the table and gets up. The villagers part to let him through, and Gastron backs up his gunship to keep the Doctor in his sights.)

GASTRON [OC]: Doctor, you will accompany us to the Capitol.

(The Doctor digs his heel into the sand and draws a line.)

GASTRON [OC]: Doctor?

  
[Gunship]

(The Doctor returns to his meal.)

GASTRON: Come back. You will come back immediately.

[Outside the barn]

(The villagers applaud the Doctor.)

GASTRON [OC]: That is an order and this is a military vehicle.

[Council chamber]

(They are watching on a holo-screen here, too.)

RASSILON: What's his plan?

OHILA: I think he's finishing his soup.

GENERAL: Suggestion, sir.

[Barn]

(The Doctor is lying on his childhood bed, staring at nothing and twiddling his thumbs.)

GENERAL [OC]: We could talk to him.

RASSILON [OC]: Words are his weapons.

GENERAL [OC]: When did they stop being ours?

(There is a knock on the door. The woman comes to see if he will answer it.)

  
[Outside the barn]

  
(The Doctor opens the door and steps out. The General is there with Gastron and nine armed troopers.)

GENERAL: Welcome home, sir. As commander of the armed forces of Gallifrey, I bring you the greetings of the High Council.

(But the Doctor has already turned and gone back inside. The General activates his wrist communicator.)

RASSILON [hologram]:  Who the hell does he think he is?'

GENERAL: The man who won the Time War, sir.

(The Doctor puts on his black jacket as there is more knocking at the door. This time it is six Time Lords in full regalia who bow to him. The door slams shut again.)

  
[Council chamber]

RASSILON: What is he doing? What does he want? Revenge?

OHILA: The Doctor does not blame Gallifrey for the horrors of the Time War.

RASSILON: I should hope not.

OHILA: He just blames you.

"Burn!" Adeline shouted. "And totally true!"

[Outside the barn]

(The Doctor is sitting on his bed holding his confession dial when the woman knocks and comes in again. The Doctor goes outside. This time Lord President Rassilon is there in full regalia, with the General, Gastron and the nine troopers. The Doctor walks up to the line he drew in the sand and ignores Rassilon's proffered hand. Instead, he throws his confession dial into the line.)

DOCTOR: Get off my planet.

RASSILON: We needed to know. You have information about the Hybrid. A danger to all of us. If you'd told us what you knew, you could have walked out of there.

DOCTOR: Get off my planet.

RASSILON: You have nothing, Doctor. Nothing! Do you know what I have, out here in the Dry Lands, where there's nobody who matters? (sotto) No witnesses.

DOCTOR: (sotto) Me too.

RASSILON: Take aim! Aim at the Doctor. Fire on my command.

(The General and his troopers are reluctant to obey.)

GENERAL: Sir?

RASSILON: Step forward and take aim! What's the matter with you?

GENERAL: Lord President, he's a war hero. Some of these men served with him.

RASSILON: These men serve me! All of you! On my command.

(The troopers raise their weapons, Gastron last of all. The Doctor closes his eyes. Rassilon turns his back.)

RASSILON: Fire!

(A fusillade of energy bolts rings out.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Could I have a lemonade?

  
[Diner]

CLARA: Oh, you like a cliffhanger, don't you? So you went back to your home town

DOCTOR: Something like that. (She pours them both a drink from a large pitcher.)

CLARA: Glasgow?

DOCTOR: Er, well, sort of Glasgow. Space Glasgow.

CLARA: And there was this gang boss and he wanted to kill you.

DOCTOR: Wanted to, yeah.

  
[Outside the barn]

(When the General and Rassilon can bring themselves to look, the Doctor is still standing, and the barn door has scorch marks on it.)

RASSILON: You missed. All of you. Every single one of you! How is that possible? What is it? Is the firing squad afraid of the unarmed man?

(Rassilon grabs Gastron by the scuff of the neck.)

RASSILON: You, explain.

GASTRON: There was a saying, sir, in the Time War.

RASSILON: A saying?

GASTRON: The first thing you will notice about the Doctor of War is he's unarmed. For many, it's also the last.

(Gastron walks forward, drops his rifle, then crosses the line and stands by the Doctor.)

GASTRON: I was at Skull Moon, sir.

  
[Diner]

CLARA: Is this a story or did this really happen?

DOCTOR: Every story ever told really happened. Stories are where memories go when they're forgotten.

  
[Outside the barn]

(Four more troopers drop their rifles and join the Doctor's side.)

RASSILON: Not one more of you moves! That is an order!

(Two more troopers move forward to cross the line.)

RASSILON: A direct order of your President! You leave me no choice.

(Rassilon activates his gauntlet.)

RASSILON: How many regenerations did we grant you? I've got all night.

(Four gunships arrive.)

RASSILON: Excellent, General. You sent for reinforcements.

DOCTOR: No, he didn't.

(He puts on his sonic sunglasses.)

DOCTOR: I did.

(The final troopers join the Doctor as the gunships train their weapons on Rassilon.)

RASSILON: What? I am Rassilon the redeemer! Rassilon, the resurrected! Gallifrey is mine!

(The General moves between Rassilon's gauntlet and the Doctor.)

GENERAL: Lord President, with respect, get off his planet.

(The General throws down his sidearm and stand by the Doctor. There are now six gunships aiming their weaponry at Rassilon.)

  
[Council chamber]

(Later, a small craft leaves the Citadel and flies off through the forcefield. The Doctor, the General and Gastron watch it go.)

GENERAL: Gallifrey is currently positioned at the extreme end of the time continuum, for its own protection. We're at the end of the universe, give or take a star system.

DOCTOR: I know. I came the long way round.

GENERAL: The President may not find anywhere to go.

DOCTOR: He's not the President any more.

GENERAL: He was a good man once. Isn't this going a little far?

DOCTOR: Oh, I've barely started. Tell the High Council they're on the next shuttle.

  
[Cloisters]

(The Doctor steps out of the lift that Gastron had cowered in earlier. The cloisters have a bit of mist on the floor, lots of stone columns and various cabling dangling around. The lighting is low, casting long shadows. There is the occasional shriek, and silhouettes of Time Lords glide around at intervals. In short, a haunted undercroft.)

OHILA: I thought I'd find you down here. Old times.

DOCTOR: You're a long way from Karn.

OHILA: At the end of everything, one must expect the company of immortals.

DOCTOR: Do you know what they did to me? A confession dial is a ritual act of purification. It allows a dying Time Lord to face his demons and make his peace, before his mind is uploaded to the Matrix. It was never intended as a torture chamber for the living.

OHILA: Rassilon grew concerned about the coming of the Hybrid.

DOCTOR: Afraid!

OHILA: You were entrapped and imprisoned at his command.

DOCTOR: And look at him now.

OHILA: Why did you banish him? Was it punishment, or for your own protection? Or are you just being cruel? Or just being cowardly?

DOCTOR: Let's see, shall we?

  
[Council chamber]

(The Doctor is seated at the head of the table, on an ornately carved high-backed chair. Ohila sits at the opposite end, watching carefully.)

DOCTOR: If you wanted to know about the Hybrid, why didn't you just ask me?

GENERAL: If the Hybrid is a threat to the people of this world, why don't you just tell us?

DOCTOR: What do you know already?

(The General sits.)

GENERAL: The Hybrid is a legendary

DOCTOR: No.

GENERAL: The Hybrid is a creature thought to be crossbred from two warrior races.

DOCTOR: Which races?

GENERAL: The Daleks and the Time Lords, it is supposed.

DOCTOR: Oh, must be well hard, then.

GENERAL: Unstoppable. According to the stories.

DOCTOR: If they're just stories, why are you so worried?

GENERAL: Some Matrix prophecies suggest

DOCTOR: No.

GENERAL: Many prophesies suggest

DOCTOR: No.

GENERAL: All Matrix prophecies concur that this creature will one day stand in the ruins of Gallifrey. It will unravel the Web of Time and destroy a billion billion hearts to heal its own.

DOCTOR: What colour is it?

GENERAL: I don't know.

DOCTOR: Prophecies, they never tell you anything useful, do they?

OHILA: This is no time to play the fool.

DOCTOR: It's the end of the universe. It's the only time I've got. And you want me to keep you all safe.

GENERAL: Can you?

DOCTOR: I'll need help, obviously.

GENERAL: Gallifrey is at your command.

DOCTOR: Oh, not from you lot. No, you'd cramp my style. Look at your hats. I'm going to need the use of an extraction chamber, to talk to an old friend.

"Huh?" Adeline frowned. "Who?"

[Trap Street]

(Heart thumping, the raven caws and launches itself at Clara.)

CLARA: Let me be brave.

(She throws her arms wide then Time stops with a crack! After a moment, Clara exhales and relaxes. A door opens, flooding white light into the street.)

"You-you-you," Eleven stuttered.

"Honestly?!" Ten yelped.

"What are you doing?" Bill frowned.

"Saving Clara," Twelve replied.

DOCTOR: This way. I can save you.

(Clara looks at the frozen raven, and the Doctor watching from behind her, then follows the Doctor through the door.)

  
[Extraction chamber]

(An all-white room, with operatives dressed in white too. The only colour are their faces, the General, the Doctor, and Clara, and some blue computer panels.)

CLARA: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

CLARA: Where am I? Is this the Tardis?

"Not really," Jack laughed.

DOCTOR: No. This is a planet.

CLARA: What planet?

DOCTOR: Basically, my place.

CLARA: I was about to die. I should be dead.

"Yes," Eleven said. "Yes you should-no offense," he added.

"None taken," Clara replied.

DOCTOR: Forget about that. It doesn't matter.

CLARA: Hang on, your place?

"Catching on, are we?" Jack teased.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

CLARA: What do you mean, your place?

DOCTOR: My place.

CLARA: You don't mean?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

CLARA: Gallifrey?

DOCTOR: Gallifrey.

"Gallifrey Gallifrey," Jack joked. Adeline shot him in the head. The group jumped and some let out a loose scream but they weren't very fazed.

After a bit, Jack coughed and sat up. Adeline jumped.

"Well," she said. "Didn't see that coming,"

CLARA: Okay. Er, hang on, wait. What? What? Did I miss something?

DOCTOR: Well, we're several billion years in the future and the universe is pretty much over, so, yeah, quite a lot.

GENERAL: Young lady, Miss Oswald, I'm afraid we only have a very few minutes with you.

CLARA: Who's he?

GENERAL: According to the Doctor, you can tell us something about the creature known as the Hybrid.

CLARA: Oh. Oh, that's weird. What's wrong with my ears?

DOCTOR: Nothing.

CLARA: Oh, it's weird. Everything sounds wrong.

DOCTOR: It's a side effect.

CLARA: I can hear you. I can hear you fine. It's like, I don't know, it's like, er. It's like something's missing.

GENERAL: Doctor, we have to tell her. We always tell them.

CLARA: Tell me what? What's he talking about? Doctor? Doctor, what's going on?

DOCTOR: Clara, there's a sound you've been living with every day of your life, but you've learned not to hear.

CLARA: What sound? What's wrong? Just tell me. Doctor, what sound?

DOCTOR: Your heartbeat. Your physical processes have been time looped. Frozen between one heartbeat and the next. Even your breathing is just a habit. You don't need it.

CLARA: If I'm frozen, how can I, how can I be walking about?

DOCTOR: Because the Time Lords are very clever. It doesn't matter.

CLARA: Yes, it matters to me!

GENERAL: Doctor, we have to explain.

CLARA: Doctor, what is going on?

GENERAL: Although you are currently conscious and aware, in fact, you died billions of years ago.

CLARA: Doctor?

GENERAL: We have extracted you at the very end of your time stream to request your help. Once we're finished here, you will be returned to your final moments. Your death is an established historical event and cannot be altered. I'm sorry.

CLARA: Doctor, will you just talk to me!

DOCTOR: I'll try not to break your jaw.

"What are you doing-oh," Adeline's widened.

"Who's jaw?" Jack frowned.

CLARA: My jaw?

DOCTOR: I wasn't talking to you.

(The Doctor punches the General and snatches his sidearm, aiming it at the man.)

A few people jump.

GENERAL: Doctor, you can't do this. You know you can't.

DOCTOR: No, General, I don't know that. Everybody, stay exactly where you are! No moving about. On pain of death, no-one take a selfie!

GENERAL: These people are unarmed.

DOCTOR: So are you.

GENERAL: Doctor, I will not let you leave here. That's the sidearm of the President's personal security. There isn't a stun setting.

DOCTOR: I will not let Clara die.

GENERAL: She's been dead for half the lifetime of the universe. If you tried to change that, you could fracture Time itself. Doctor, Lord President, are you really going to take that risk?

"What did they just call you?" Ady, Eleven, Ten, Missy, and the Master yelped.

"Lord President," Twelve winced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy frowned.

"Basically means I control the entire planet," Twelve said quickly. "Also, I remembered now.....I'm kinda the President of Earth thanks to Kate,"

"Great," Ady huffed. "The boy who runs from everything is the President of Earth and Gallifrey-look out everyone! Tomorrow you'll planet will be lost,"

"Oi!" Twelve complained as everyone laughed.

CLARA: Doctor. Please, I don't want this. Put it down, please.

DOCTOR: Regeneration?

GENERAL: Tenth.

DOCTOR: Good luck.

GENERAL: You too, sir.

(The Doctor shoots the General in the chest while holdingt Clara's hand.)

DOCTOR: I want a neural block. Human compatible. Quickly! Come on!

(A technician hands a device to the Doctor. Design note - it is three linked circles.)

DOCTOR: Come on, quick!

(The Doctor drags Clara out.)

  
[Diner]

(The Doctor is strumming his guitar.)

CLARA: This Clara person, you must really like her.

DOCTOR: Why do you say that?

CLARA: You killed a man. You don't seem the type.

  
[Citadel]

(Running.)

CLARA: You killed that man! You shot him! He's dead!

DOCTOR: It was him or you.

CLARA: I don't care!

DOCTOR: Yeah? Well, the difference is, when you die, you stay dead.

CLARA: So does he!

(They get into a lift.)

DOCTOR: We're on Gallifrey. Death is Time Lord for man flu.

  
[Extraction chamber]

(A golden light is dazzling everyone.)

GASTRON: Med team to sector fifty two, extraction chamber seven. Regeneration in progress.

(The regeneration ends, and where a white man had fallen, a black woman gets up.)

GASTRON: Are you all right, sir? Oh, er, sorry, ma'am.

GENERAL: Oh, back to normal, am I? The only time I've been a man, that last body. Dear Lord, how do you cope with all that ego?

(Ohila and her attendants enter.)

GASTRON: Ma'am, where's the Doctor?

OHILA: The Cloisters. Where else would he run, except into the greatest danger on Gallifrey.

  
[Cloisters]

OHILA [OC]: The hell of the Time Lords.

(The Doctor and Clara leave the lift and head into the Cloisters.)

CLARA: I thought you said Gallifrey was frozen in another dimension?

DOCTOR: Well, they must have unfrozen it and come back.

CLARA: How?

DOCTOR: I didn't ask. It would make them feel clever.

(He throws away the General's sidearm. It ends up at the feet of a small statue of a weeping angel cherub, entwined in cables. Thanks, Rocky, for identifying it!)

DOCTOR: Happy?

CLARA: No. Tell me what a neural block is.

DOCTOR: Never mind. This way.

CLARA: What did you mean, human compatible?

  
[Diner]

CLARA: So what was it, the thing you took?

DOCTOR: There was only one way to keep Clara safe. I had to wipe some of her memory.

CLARA: Of what?

DOCTOR: Of me.

At this, Clara had started to cry. Before anyone could say anything, Clara ran into a room. Twelve looked down and fiddled with his hands.

Bill covered her mouth as did most of the companions. The Doctors looked sad. They knew what it was like to loose a companion. And Clara seemed perfect. But she's gone.

  
[Cloisters]

(Screeches and other unnerving noises.)

DOCTOR: The Cloister Wraiths. Sliders, we used to call them. They guard the Matrix. We're safe in here.

CLARA: Why?

DOCTOR: They only attack if you make any attempt to leave.

CLARA: How long are we planning to stay?

DOCTOR: Or, actually, if you try to stay.

CLARA: You realise how well that conversation went, right?

DOCTOR: Starting to, yeah, a bit.

(A Wraith glides past, howling in terror, its face flickering.)

  
[Extraction chamber]

(They are monitoring the Doctor and Clara's movements on a holo-display.)

GENERAL: We need to block every exit from the Cloisters. Every available man. I need that place surrounded.

GASTRON: No-one's ever made it back out of the Cloisters.

OHILA: Not quite no-one.

  
[Cloisters]

DOCTOR: This way, I'm fairly sure. According to the stories, there's a secret way out. If you find it, the Sliders let you go.

DALEK: Exterminate!

(Liquid is running down its eyestalk. Dalek voice provided as usual by Nicholas Briggs, co-executive producer of Big Finish Productions, makers of real Who audio stories.)

DOCTOR: It's okay. It's okay, look at it.

DALEK: Exterminate me.

CLARA: Is it trapped?

DOCTOR: Don't worry, it's been neutralised. Those aren't vines. In your terms, they're fibre-optic cables, they're alive and growing. We're inside the biggest database in history. Sometimes, people are stupid enough to break in.

CLARA: And?

DOCTOR: It's a database. They get filed.

DALEK: (slowly) Exterminate me.

DOCTOR: Probably a leftover from the Cloister Wars. There's nothing we can do. Come on.

DALEK: (pleading) Exterminate me. Exterminate me.

(Further along Clara sees a Weeping Angel entangled in cables. She walks past and it vanishes, then reappears in front of her. And another.)

DALEK [OC]: Exterminate me!

(She slips past, only have an arm grabbed by one of a pair of Cybus Cybermen. The Doctor pulls her free.)

DOCTOR: Keep away from them! The Matrix can use them as a defence. It means the secret exit must be close.

CLARA: What's to defend in a crypt?

DOCTOR: It's not just a crypt. More like a stone circuit board. This is the Matrix database.

(They arrive at an area with a glowing interlocking circles pattern on the floor without actually noticing. Clara stands in the middle of it.)

CLARA: Database? What do you mean, database?

(The Doctor realises where she's standing.)

DOCTOR: Oh.

CLARA: Oh?

DOCTOR: Oh.

CLARA: Oh?

(She looks down.)

CLARA: Oh.

(The Doctor starts clearing the dirt of eons with his foot.)

DOCTOR: Looks like the primary service hatch. Just have to work out the key.

DOCTOR: Oh.

DOCTOR: When Time Lords die, their minds are uploaded to a thing called the Matrix. This structure, it's like a living computer. It can predict the future, generate prophecies out of algorithms, ring the Cloister bells in the event of impending catastrophe. The Sliders, they're just like the guard dogs, the firewall. Projections from inside the Matrix itself. The dead, manning the battlements.

CLARA: Was I supposed to understand any of that?

DOCTOR: The Time Lords have got a big computer made of ghosts, in a crypt, guarded by more ghosts.

CLARA: Didn't hurt, did it?

DOCTOR: Tiny bit.

(He gets down on his hands and knees, running his fingers around the curved grooves..)

CLARA: Why would a computer need to protect itself from the people who made it?

DOCTOR: All computers do that in the end. You wait until the internet starts. Oh, that was a war!

  
[Extraction chamber]

GASTRON: They don't seem to be moving.

GENERAL: And they're by lift shaft seven. Keep monitoring.

(Ohila follows the now-lady General out.)

  
[Cloisters]

DOCTOR: A long time ago, there was a student at the Academy. He got in here, disappeared for four days. Showed up in a completely different part of the city. Said the Sliders talked to him, they showed him the secret passage out. And we just need the code.

(The Doctor gets out his notebook.)

CLARA: What, and the kid told you the secret?

DOCTOR: Ah, no, he didn't tell anyone anything. He went completely mad. Never right in the head again, so they say.

CLARA: Okay, that's encouraging.

DOCTOR: The last I heard, he stole the moon and the President's wife.

CLARA: Was she, er, Was she nice, the President's wife?

DOCTOR: Ah, well, that was a lie put about by the Shabogans. It was the President's daughter. I didn't steal the moon, I lost it.

CLARA: I'd know you anywhere.

DOCTOR: I was a completely different person in those days. Eccentric, a bit mad, rude to people.

CLARA: Look at me again.

DOCTOR: Sorry, what?

CLARA: In the eye. Look at me. Just do it.

DOCTOR: What? What is it?

CLARA: How long has it been for you since you last saw me?

DOCTOR: Oh, ffr, I'm not sure.

CLARA: How long?

DOCTOR: I was stuck on a place. They

CLARA: They what? Who? Who are we talking about?

DOCTOR: They wanted something from me. Information. It really doesn't matter.

CLARA: What happened to your coat? The velvety coat. I liked that one, it was it was very Doctor-y.

DOCTOR: I changed it.

CLARA: Why?

DOCTOR: Well, I can't be the Doctor all the time.

(The grooves make clicking noises as he presses on parts of them.)

DOCTOR: I think I've almost got it. I think this is it.

CLARA: Tell me what they did to you. Tell me what happened to the Doctor?

  
[Lift]

GENERAL: We're here.

  
[Extraction chamber]

GASTRON: It's pretty quiet.

  
[Lift]

GASTRON [OC]: He seems to be talking to her, like he's telling her a story. You might want to have a look.

(There are two guards with the General and Ohila.)

GENERAL: Open up, we're going in. We'll stick to the perimeter, no more than three paces from the lift. Do not enter the Cloisters.

  
[Cloisters]

DOCTOR: Twenty feet of pure diamond. Harder than diamond.

(The lift door opens.)

DOCTOR: But you break through anything, given time.

CLARA: How much time?

GENERAL: Miss Oswald.

CLARA: Stay back.

GENERAL: I'm sorry, but we have to find a way to extract you

CLARA: I said, stay back!

(The General and Ohila lower their eyes and take one step back.)

CLARA: The Hybrid, what is it? What's so important you would fight so long?

DOCTOR: It doesn't matter what the Hybrid is. It only matters that I convinced them that I knew. Otherwise they'd have kicked me out, I'd have had nothing left to bargain with.

CLARA: What were you bargaining for?

DOCTOR: What do you think? You. I had to find a way to save you. I knew it had to be the Time Lords. They cost you your life on Trap Street, Clara, and I was going to make them bring you back. I just had to hang on in there for a bit.

CLARA: How long?

DOCTOR: It was fine.

(Clara stands and turns around.)

CLARA: One question. And you will answer. How long was the Doctor trapped inside the confession dial?

OHILA: We think four and a half billion years.

GENERAL: He could have left any time he wanted. He just had to say what he knew. The dial would have released him.

(Clara turns back to the Doctor.)

CLARA: Four and a half billion years?

DOCTOR: If she says so.

(Clara drops to her knees.)

CLARA: No. Why would you even do that? I was dead! I was dead and gone. Why? Why would you even do that to yourself?

DOCTOR: I had a duty of care. Listen, I'm nearly through here. (burble, clang) If I'm right, there should be a service duct under here. We'll be able to get to the old workshops. They'll have Tardises there.

CLARA: Okay, listen. I have something I need to say.

DOCTOR: We do not have time.

CLARA: No, my time, my time is up. Doctor, between one heartbeat and the last is all the time I have. People like me and you, we should say things to one another. And I'm going to say them now.

(A brief interlude of showing off the CGI Capitol so we don't get to hear what she says, then Clara stands and walks over to the General and Ohila.)

CLARA: You're monsters. Here you are, hiding away at the end of Time. Do you even know why? Because you are hated. You are hated by everybody. But by nobody more than me.

OHILA: What did you say to him?

CLARA: Oh, nothing I'm going to tell you, or anybody else. Except maybe this one part. I said (metal moves in the background) Don't worry, Doctor. They'll all be looking at me.

(Light streams up from the open trap door.)

GENERAL: You need to tell us what the Doctor is going to do now.

CLARA: You really are thick, aren't you? The Doctor is back on Gallifrey. Took him four and half billion years to get here. What do you think he's going to do now?

(The sound of time engines wheezing.)

CLARA: Why, he's stealing a Tardis and running away. Bye!

(A bland columnar steel capsule materialises around Clara. The interior is classic first Doctor, right down to the console and time rotor. Wonderful!)

  
[Tardis]

CLARA: You were quick.

DOCTOR: Time machine. I backed up a bit.

OHILA [OC]: Doctor! Doctor, face me!

  
[Cloisters]

OHILA: Doctor, can you hear me?

  
[Tardis]

OHILA [on scanner]: Get out of that Tardis and face me, boy!

CLARA: Boy?

(The Doctor opens the doors and pokes his head out.)

  
[Cloisters]

OHILA: You have gone too far. You have broken every code you ever lived by.

DOCTOR: After all this time, after everything I've done, don't you think the universe owes me this?

OHILA: Owes you what? All you're doing is giving her hope.

DOCTOR: Since when is hope a bad thing?

OHILA: Hope is a terrible thing on the scaffold.

(The Doctor pulls his head back in, closes the door and the Tardis dematerialises. Ohila shakes her head.)

GENERAL: Where can he run?

OHILA: Where he always runs. Away. Just away.

  
[Tardis]

DOCTOR: What do you think of the new wheels?

  
CLARA: Basic.

DOCTOR: Classic! Look at the colour scheme.

CLARA: It's all white.

DOCTOR: Genius! (jolt) Check your heartbeat again. I think that you'll find you have one.

CLARA: Yeah?

DOCTOR: It should have restarted when we broke free of Gallifrey's time zone. You're alive! Now we just have to shake off the Time Lords. There's only one place we can do that. What do you say to lunch, followed by breakfast? Because we're time travellers and that's how we roll. Then cocktails with Moses. Then I'm going to invent a flying submarine. Why? Because no one ever has and it's annoying. And maybe we should use this Tardis to find my proper one. I need to change my shirt.

CLARA: Doctor, I still don't have a pulse.

DOCTOR: Oh, you just haven't found it yet. Try again.

CLARA: I know how to take my pulse. Look, I know how to do it. See, no pulse, right?

(The Doctor puts on his sunglasses and checks the back of her neck. Three zeros are still showing on the skin. He takes the glasses off and tosses them on the console)

CLARA: Is it still there? Don't lie to me.

DOCTOR: Er, maybe we just have to fly a little bit further, give it a bit more welly.

CLARA: They said, your lot, that if you saved me, Time would fracture. What does that mean?

DOCTOR: Oh, they're exaggerating. They exaggerate all the time. History will be fine. Time will heal. It always does.

CLARA: Always?

DOCTOR: Yeah. It'll sort itself out. It'll be all right. You'll have a heartbeat. Or don't you trust me any more?

CLARA: No, not when you're shouting. Where are we going?

DOCTOR: Nowhere in space, forward in time. We're going to the last hours of the universe. We're going long past where the Time Lords were hiding. Literally, to the end. They won't be able to track us there. We'll just be there for a minute. I just need to. I need to make an adjustment.

CLARA: To what?

DOCTOR: It's nothing, really. It's this.

CLARA: The neural block. Human compatible, that's what you said.

(The time rotor stops.)

DOCTOR: We don't have to stay here long. Er check your heartbeat again. Your timeline must have started by now. A pulse, yeah? You have a pulse, yes? Pulse? Let me do it.

CLARA: I am checking it properly!

DOCTOR: This should work. This has got to work.

CLARA: What if one last heartbeat is all I've got? What if Time isn't healing? What if the universe needs me to die?

DOCTOR: The universe is over! It doesn't have a say any more! We're standing on the last ember, the last fragment of everything that ever was. As of this moment, I'm answerable to no-one!

(Four knocks on the door.)

CLARA: How can there be anybody there?

(Four knocks again.)

DOCTOR: Four knocks. It's always four knocks.

(Clara goes towards the door.)

DOCTOR: No. This one I do alone.

CLARA: What's out there?

DOCTOR: Me.

(He opens the doors and leaves.)

  
[Cloisters]

(The Tardis door closes behind him. There is natural light here now because the rest of the Citadel is crumbling to dust.)

DOCTOR: I told you once, so long ago, that the universe would become a very small place when I'm angry with you. Small enough for you yet?

(Ashildr is sitting on one of two tall leather armchairs, by a small table with a chess set on it.)

DOCTOR: Hello, me.

ASHILDR: You don't seem surprised to see me.

DOCTOR: At the end of everything, we should expect the company of immortals, so I've been told.

ASHILDR: Even the other immortals are gone. It's just me.

DOCTOR: The one and only me. Finally, you earn the title, sitting here in a reality bubble at the end of Time itself. How are you sustaining it, by the way?

ASHILDR: Brilliantly. I've been watching the stars die. It was beautiful.

DOCTOR: No. It was sad.

ASHILDR: No, it was both. But that's not something you would understand, is it? You don't like endings. She died, Doctor. Clara died billions of years ago.

DOCTOR: You killed her.

ASHILDR: No.

DOCTOR: You let it happen.

ASHILDR: No, I didn't. Neither did you. She did. She died for who she was and who she loved. She fell where she stood. It was sad, and it was beautiful. And it is over. We have no right to change who she was.

DOCTOR: Ashildr

ASHILDR: Me.

DOCTOR: Me, go to hell. By my calculations, you've got about five minutes.

ASHILDR: You know why we run, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Because it's fun.

ASHILDR: Because we know summer can't last forever.

DOCTOR: Of course it can. Of course it can. You just have to steal a time machine.

ASHILDR: The Hybrid. Five minutes to hell. I think it's time to tell the truth.

  
[Tardis]

(Clara finally spots the scanner screen, and puts the sunglasses on.)

CLARA: Screen on.

ASHILDR [on scanner]: You were barely more than a child. You broke in here and the Wraiths spoke to you about the Hybrid. Why did that story make you so scared?

DOCTOR [on scanner]: I don't know. I don't remember it.

  
[Cloisters]

ASHILDR: Sometimes you do. It's always the way with things we'd rather forget. You remember now, though, don't you? Tell me, Doctor, who is the Hybrid? Who threatens all of Time and Space?

DOCTOR: Oh, but that's easy. That's very, very easy. The Hybrid is you.

  
[Tardis]

ASHILDR [on scanner]: I'm human, with a little bit of Mire inside me. The Hybrid is supposed to be half Time Lord, half Dalek.

DOCTOR [on scanner]: No, it isn't.

  
[Cloisters]

DOCTOR: The actual prophecy specifies only two warrior races. The Daleks and the Time Lords have made assumptions, of course. And they would. Humans and the Mire, both warrior races. It fits perfectly.

ASHILDR: It's an interesting theory.

DOCTOR: Do you have a better one?

ASHILDR: By your own reasoning, why couldn't the Hybrid be half Time Lord, half human? Tell me, Doctor, I've always wondered. You're a Time Lord, you're a high-born Gallifreyan. Why is it you spend so much time on Earth?

(Because in the Movie, the Master worked out that the Doctor's really half-human - on his mother's side.)

DOCTOR: That's your best theory? I'm the Hybrid? I ran away from Gallifrey because I was afraid of myself? That doesn't make any sense.

ASHILDR: It makes perfect sense, and you know it. Am I right? Is it true?

DOCTOR: Does it matter?

ASHILDR: No. Because I have a better theory.

DOCTOR: Really?

ASHILDR: What if the Hybrid wasn't one person, but two?

DOCTOR: Two?

ASHILDR: A dangerous combination of a passionate and powerful Time Lord and a young woman so very similar to him.

  
[Tardis]

ASHILDR [on scanner]: Companions who are willing to push each other to extremes.

DOCTOR [on scanner]: She's my friend. She's just my friend.

ASHILDR [on scanner]: How did you meet her?

CLARA: Missy!

  
[Cloisters]

DOCTOR: Missy.

ASHILDR: Missy. The Master. The lover of chaos, who wants you to love it, too. She's quite the matchmaker.

DOCTOR: Clara's my friend.

ASHILDR: I know. And you're willing to risk all of Time and Space because you miss her. One wonders what the pair of you will get up to next.

DOCTOR: Nothing. Nothing at all. I know I went too far. I get it. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing.

ASHILDR: And what would that be?

DOCTOR: I'm taking her back to Earth. Somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. I'm going to wipe her memory of every last detail of me.

  
[Tardis]

DOCTOR [OC]: It'll be like our friendship never happened.

ASHILDR [OC]: That may not be what she wants.

DOCTOR [OC]: 'I've done it before. Usually, I do it telepathically, but this time, I've got something better.

(Clara picks up the neural block.)

  
[Cloisters]

DOCTOR: It's quite painless.

ASHILDR: Will you tell her what you're going to do?

DOCTOR: Of course.

ASHILDR: When?

DOCTOR: Now.

  
[Tardis]

(Clara activates the glasses again.)

CLARA: Screen off.

(Ashildr gestures you first to the Doctor, and they both go inside.)

DOCTOR: You okay?

CLARA: Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Just, you know, my pulse.

DOCTOR: Yeah, we'll fix that somehow. I promise. You remember Ashildr, of course.

CLARA: Yeah, sure.

DOCTOR: I thought you'd be more surprised to see her.

CLARA: I was watching. On the monitor.

(She picks up the glasses and moves away from the console. The Doctor picks up the neural block.)

CLARA: No. Doctor, whatever you're about to do, don't do it.

DOCTOR: It won't hurt, it'll be nothing. You'll just pass out for a moment.

CLARA: And then?

DOCTOR: When you wake, you'll be fine.

CLARA: But

DOCTOR: Clara, just listen to me.

CLARA: Just say it. Say it. Come on. Tell me.

DOCTOR: When you wake up, you will have forgotten me. You'll have forgotten we ever even met.

CLARA: And why would I want that?

DOCTOR: Because it's the only way. That stuff in your head, the image of me, they could use it to find you.

(Clara holds out the sunglasses.)

CLARA: I, er I used these.

DOCTOR: On what?

CLARA: That.

DOCTOR: What did you do?

CLARA: What do you think? Ashildr's right, you see? We're too alike.

DOCTOR: Tell me what you did.

CLARA: What else? What else do you think I did? I reversed the polarity. Push that button, Doctor, it will go off in your own face.

DOCTOR: You were trying to trick me?

CLARA: What were you doing to me?

DOCTOR: I'm trying to keep you safe.

CLARA: Why? Nobody's ever safe. I've never asked you for that, ever. These have been the best years of my life, and they are mine. Tomorrow is promised to no one, Doctor, but I insist upon my past. I am entitled to that. It's mine.

DOCTOR: Oh, Clara Oswald. What am I doing? You're right. You're always, always right.

CLARA: So what happens now? Hey? Me and you, what do we do now?

DOCTOR: I'm not sure you managed to reverse the polarity. I'm not even sure that you can. It'll do something to one of us. Better than flipping a coin.

CLARA: Doctor?

DOCTOR: You and me together. Look how far I went, for fear of losing you. This has to stop. One of us has to go.

(Clara gives him back his sunglasses, which he puts in his inside pocket.)

CLARA: You really don't know which?

DOCTOR: Let's find out. Let's do it like we've done everything else. Together.

(They both hold the neural block.)

CLARA: How about we just don't? Why don't we just fly away somewhere?

DOCTOR: Oh, that'd be great, wouldn't it?

CLARA: God, yeah.

DOCTOR: Good luck, Clara.

CLARA: Good luck, Doctor.

(They press the button together, and it whirrs for a few seconds.)

CLARA: So, what happens now?

DOCTOR: I suppose, we just, er, we just wait a minute, I suppose.

CLARA: And one of us, One of us will. I don't think I could ever forget you.

DOCTOR: Clara, I don't think you're ever going to have to.

"No," Adeline whispered. She leaned into Twelve's side. "No..."

(The Doctor drops the neural block and sways. He leans against the console.)

CLARA: No.

DOCTOR: Run like hell.

CLARA: What?

(The Doctor slumps to the floor.)

DOCTOR: Run like hell, because you always need to. Laugh at everything, because it's always funny.

CLARA: No. Stop it. You're saying goodbye. Don't say goodbye!

DOCTOR: Never be cruel and never be cowardly. And if you ever are, always make amends.

CLARA: Stop it! Stop this. Stop it!

DOCTOR: Never eat pears. They're too squishy and they always make your chin wet. That one's quite important. Write it down.

CLARA: I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry.

DOCTOR: It's okay. It's okay. I went too far. I broke all my own rules. I became the Hybrid. This is right. I accept it.

CLARA: I can't. There has to be something I can do.

DOCTOR: Smile for me. Go on, Clara Oswald, one last time.

(Clara has tears streaming down her face.)

CLARA: How could I smile?

DOCTOR: It's okay. Don't you worry. I'll remember it.

(The Doctor passes out.)

  
[Nevada]

PLUMP MAN: Sir? Are you all right?

(The Doctor is lying on the ground with a rock for a pillow. An American in a blue baseball cap is looking down at him.)

DOCTOR: Where am I?

(He leaps up.)

DOCTOR: How did I get here?

PLUMP MAN: Clara asked me to look after you. She said you might be a bit upset.

DOCTOR: Clara?

PLUMP MAN: Yeah. She was just here.

(We now see that the plump man drives a bronze coloured sedan.)

PLUMP MAN: I don't know where she went.

DOCTOR: Clara? Clara who?

"How...?" Bill blinked and looked like she might cry.

[Diner]

DOCTOR: When something goes missing, you can always recreate it by the hole it left. I know her name was Clara. I know we travelled together. I know that there was an Ice Warrior on a submarine and a mummy on the Orient Express. I know we sat together in the Cloisters and she told me something very important, but I have no idea what she said. Or what she looked like. Or how she talked. Or laughed. There's nothing there. Just nothing.

CLARA: Are you looking for her?

DOCTOR: I'm trying.

CLARA: She could be anyone, right? You don't know who you're looking for. I mean, she could be me, for all you know.

DOCTOR: There's one thing I know about her. Just one thing. If I met her again, I would absolutely know.   
I think that we were here, you know? I think that we were here together once. I'm sure I'll remember. Over here.

(The tables by the wall.)

DOCTOR: Stupid Doctor. Amy and Rory. It was Amy and Rory.

CLARA: What about your Tardis, hey? Have you found that yet?

DOCTOR: No. Somebody's moved it from London. I'm still looking. But this diner. It wasn't always here, was it? It used to be on the other side of the hill.

CLARA: Well, maybe someone will find your Tardis for you.

(Clara comes out from behind the counter and heads for the door with Elvis painted on it - Rest room, Guys Dolls. The Doctor starts playing his guitar tune again, and she pauses.)

CLARA: What Clara told you in the Cloisters

DOCTOR: I don't remember a single thing about it.

CLARA: You said memories become stories when we forget them. Maybe some of them become songs.

(He turns away and continues playing.)

DOCTOR: That would be nice.

CLARA: Yeah, it would be, wouldn't it?

(She opens the door to reveal a Tardis console room, and goes inside. It dematerialises, leaving the Doctor standing alone in the Nevada desert. Alone except for the blue Police Telephone Box with artwork by Rigsy.)

  
[Tardis]

(Ashildr is studying a Gallifreyan instruction manual.)

ASHILDR: I don't think I've got the Chameleon circuit working. The outer shell might be stuck as an American Diner.

CLARA: Awesome.

ASHILDR: Still no pulse?

CLARA: Time isn't healing. I am still frozen.

ASHILDR: You know what that means?

CLARA: It means my death is a fixed event. The universe depends on it happening.

ASHILDR: I'm sorry.

CLARA: Why? Why does everybody think I am so scared? We all face the raven in the end. That is the deal. If I go back to Gallifrey, they can put me back, right? On Trap Street, the moment they took me out?

ASHILDR: Of course.

CLARA: Mind you, seeing as I'm not actually ageing, there's a tiny little bit of wiggle room, isn't there?

ASHILDR: Wiggle room?

CLARA: Wiggle room. Yeah, you know, wiggle room. We could, er, you know, stop off on the way.

(Clara sets coordinates.)

ASHILDR: Where are we going?

CLARA: Gallifrey. Like I said, Gallifrey. The long way round.

(The American Diner whizzes through the Vortex.)

  
(Meanwhile, back in Nevada, the Doctor is gazing at his old Tardis. Finally, he puts his hands on the doors and they open for him. The interior is empty, but once he enters it starts to power up. He puts down his guitar and goes up to the gallery, where a blackboard has Run, you clever boy, and be a Doctor written on it. He exchanges his black jacket for the lovely burgundy one. A sonic screwdriver materialises in its power socket, then flies across to where he catches it, Star Wars light sabre style, and tests it. Then he snaps his fingers and the doors close. The Doctor goes down the steps and sets the Tardis flying. As it dematerialises, all the paint is left behind, and the two Tardises cross paths in the Vortex.)

 

 

  
Chapter 4:

 

The group was silent not wanting to say anything.

"Alright," Adeline choked finally. "I've got to go," she pointed. "My ship is out there somewhere. Nice to see you Doctor-"

"Say my name," Twelve whispered. Adeline looked at him.

"What?" She whispered.

"Say my name," Twelve repeated. Adeline swallowed. She closed her eyes and seemed to brace for something.

"Theta," she whispered. Nothing happened. Missy's eyes widened as well as the Master's. Adeline smiled. "Bye," then she dashed off.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Ow!" Missy yelped suddenly. She grabbed her wrist. She looked at it for a moment before looked at Twelve who was looking right at her. She gently loosened her grip.

"Right then," she muttered. Everyone frowned, wondering what was going on.

"It's me!" Bill suddenly shouted.

DOCTOR: What happened to the girl?   
BILL: Does it matter? The boy's the one with your magic wand.   
"Sonic screwdriver and what?" Eleven yelled.

"It was taken away by a kid and..." Bill trailed off. "It's this."

"Of course," Twelve snorted. "Ady jumps a plane, I make up with my best friend, and they show us this!"

"Huh?" Martha frowned.

"Shut up," Twelve snorted.

DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.   
BILL: How is that a screwdriver?   
DOCTOR: In a very broad sense.   
"Very broad," Jack agreed. "Still...Screwdriver?!"

"SHUT UP!" Twelve, Ten, and Eleven yelled.

BILL: All right, how's it sonic?   
DOCTOR: It makes a noise.   
"Oh yes, anything that makes a noise is sonic," Bill said sarcastically rolling her eyes and finishing it by staring at him. There was a tense silence. Amy slowly slung her arm around Bill. Bill looked at her.

"That's what I was thinking," Amy said, grinning. "I like you a lot," Bill grinned back.

(He sees Kitty and the boy come out of the tent.)   
DOCTOR: There they are!   
(Another chase across the ice, with the green light angler fish following them. The boy stops to look at the lights.)

"What?" Martha frowned. "What is that?"

"Dunno," Rory frowned. "But I think we'll figure it out,"

"Yup," Bill smiled.   
KITTY: Spider, come on!   
SPIDER: Kitty, come look!   
(The green lights are circling him.)  
KITTY: They'll catch you and have you transported! Is that what you want? Spider! Spider, quick!   
(The Doctor and Bill can see them.)   
DOCTOR: The lights. He's seen the lights.   
(As they run forward, the ice below Spider creaks.)   
SPIDER: Kitty? Ah!   
(Spider falls through the ice. Only his arm holding the sonic screwdriver aloft like the Lady of the Lake is visible.)   
DOCTOR: Stay back!   
(The green lights whirl around Spider and his arm slowly sinks. The Doctor edges forward and makes a snatch for him, but just ends up with the screwdriver. The hole in the ice seals itself. The green lights have gone.)   
"Ah!" Amy gasped. They were all silent.

BILL: Save him.   
DOCTOR: I can't. He's gone.   
BILL: Do something and save him.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry about your friend, but the danger isn't over yet. There must be more of you living rough here. Tell me where.   
"Let her breathe!" Martha managed to say.

KITTY: So, you can take us to the Magistrate?   
DOCTOR: No, of course not. We're not here to arrest you, we're here to help. And if you show me where you live, we can do that.   
KITTY: We? She's gone!

"Huh?" Jack frowned.

"Where'v you gone?" Amy frowned.

"Needed to breathe," Bill whispered.   
(The Doctor looks around for Bill, and Kitty runs off into the mist.)

[River's edge]

(Bill is crying.)   
BILL: How did you find me?   
DOCTOR: Get used to that question.   
BILL: Oh, clever. Yeah, very clever.   
DOCTOR: What's wrong?   
BILL: What's wrong? Seriously, what's wrong? I've never seen anyone die before.   
DOCTOR: A few hours ago, we were standing in a garden full of dead people.   
"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Later!" Twelve and Bill shouted.

BILL: That was different.   
DOCTOR: How?   
BILL: They were dead already.   
DOCTOR: Morally and practically, that is not a useful distinction. Unlearn it.   
BILL: Don't tell me what to think.   
DOCTOR: I'm your teacher. Telling you things is what I do.

"Teacher?" Amy raised a brow.

"I worked at a University," Bill explained. "Got curious, got a private tutor for free!"

"Lovely," she snorted.   
BILL: Yeah? Tell me this. You've seen people die before, yeah?   
DOCTOR: Of course.   
BILL: You still care?   
DOCTOR: Of course I care.   
BILL: How many?   
DOCTOR: How many what?   
BILL: If you care so much, tell me how many people you've seen die?   
DOCTOR: I don't know.   
Eleven looked down. Ten swallowed.

BILL: Okay. How many before you lost count?   
DOCTOR: I care, Bill, but I move on.   
BILL: Yeah? How quickly?   
DOCTOR: It's not me you're angry with.   
BILL: Have you ever killed anyone? There's a look in your eyes sometimes that makes me wonder. Have you?   
DOCTOR: There are situations when the options available are limited.   
BILL: Not what I asked.   
DOCTOR: Sometimes the choices are very   
BILL: That's not what I asked!   
"Just answer truthfully," Martha murmured. "You're making it worse,"

DOCTOR: Yes.   
BILL: How many?   
(No reply.)   
BILL: Don't tell me. You've moved on.   
DOCTOR: You know what happens if I don't move on? More people die. There are kids living rough near here. They may well be next on the menu. Do you want to help me? Do you want to stand here stamping your foot? Because let me tell you something. I'm two thousand years old, and I have never had the time for the luxury of outrage.

Silence.

"Two thousand?" Amy said finally.

"Yeah," Twelve cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm two thousand now,"

"Wow," Jack whistled. "You've gotten older,"

"Yeah, you can tell by the hair," Bill commented. Everyone laughed, grateful for the joking comment.   
(Bill looks at Kitty standing behind him. The Doctor turns around.)   
KITTY: What do you mean, on the menu?

"Oh boy," Jack whistled again.


	47. Another Daydream

Done a YouTuber’s Way

  
By: @RavenWolf48

  
Background:

  
Hello Everyone!

This is RavenWolf48, yes, a lovely Wattpad Writer. (I hope..)

Anyways, I think I’ve mentioned this, but I’ve always wanted to be a YouTuber. So, here’s a book! Of me, being the youtuber I always wanted to be!

HERE WE GOOOOO!!!!

 

Chapter 1

When one Needs a Computer, it is not a ‘But’, not a ‘Maybe’, but a ‘Yes, it will be brought Immediately’.

  
“Do you have a screwdriver!” I ran outside of my door and peered down the steps. Ladybug, my best friend and current helper in YouTubing looked back at me with a strange look.

“No, why?” She asked. Her short brown hair bobbed. It curled at the ends, nice and wavy. Her hair was pulled into a pony, two strips dangling by her ears, framing her face. Her eyes were a piercing gray color today.

“I broke my computer,” I replied and ducked back into my room. The two of us lived in a four-room apartment. Today we were supposed to go to the airport to go to London. You see, I’m a youtuber.

RavenWolf48, to be exact. I started when I was 16 ish, which was about two, three years ago as I am 18 right now. My first episodes were like react-to-other-youtubers episodes. Me and Ladybug would react to those, every once and awhile doing something else.

Then we started doing gaming videos and that got us a lot more subscribers. In fact, we got so many, we were able to leave school for now, own our own apartment, and actually live there. It’s great.

Until my computer broke.

You see, yesterday I got this anonymous message to let me and Ladybug know to come to this airport. At the airport, these ‘famously-known’ youtubers are to pick us up, bringing us to this holiday home in London. Supposedly, we were going to spend a year there.

And as I was moving stuff out, just to y’know, pack, my computer broke. Yes, I tried to take my computer with me.

“Your what!?” Bugga yelled, dashing up the steps to my room. I shrugged sheepishly. She stared at the 4,000 dollar Mac.

“Oopsie,” I smiled cheekily. Bugga glared at me.

“Raven,” she scolded. “Seriously?” Even though we weren’t recording we had gotten so used to calling each other by our YouTube names, it became a habit.

“Hopefully they’ll have a computer there,” I said, grabbing my pack, and suitcase.

“Yeah,” Bugga replied as I thanked down the steps. “Maybe they’ll also have 4,000 dollars just on them!” I shrugged helplessly. We had two backpacks for each of us, and three suitcases; one for me, one for her, and one to share. I loaded them into the van and called the driver’s seat.

Bugga could drive but technically I was older than her, so ha! I shrugged into the seat, putting my purse in the seat next to me. Bugga crawled into the back, sprawling over the seat. She flipped on her phone and started scrolling through something.

“12 million views on ‘Crazy Craft- PORTALS LEAD TO WHAT?!’” Bugga told me. I smiled remembering the episode. It was one of our guest stars where AmyLee33 actually joined me, LadyBug, and TheDarkQueenInYourNightmares. We just call her QueenVanessa or Vana. (A/N: Her name isn’t actually Vanessa or Vana, but as she is a real person and I am very sure she would like her real name to be unspoken. Same goes for Bugga. P.S. they are Wattpad authors too).

In that episode, Vana and Bugga had gone on a mining trip, while I introduced Amy to everything else. Suddenly, Vana and Bugga screamed, which was very unusual for Vana as she is like a Tough girl-evil-witch type. When I asked what was wrong they said they found a portal and had jumped into it.

It actually lead to a different dimension.

And let’s just say, it ended with my diamond sword changing into a frog, Amy’s dog turned into a pink cat/lion/thing, Vana’s character died in chocolate pudding which earned the game many curse words and many bleeps in my episode’s final debut. Bugga was probably the only one who got something good out of that.

She got a chocolate wand that turns anything to chocolate or any other candy.

“That’s nice,” I said, pulling out of the driveway, checking to make sure the garage door was shut, before heading into East Highway 39.

“Take a right!” Bugga called and I swerved right, earning me some honks from nearby drivers.

“A little more warning next time!” I said shrilly, gritting my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shrug.

“Left,” and there’s the airport. I smiled. We actually weren’t far away as we had to take many trips before this as we became what the world would say, ‘an internet pop sensation,.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hellooooo!” I said to the camera. “And welcome to a vlog!”

“Hurlloo!” Bugga said, thrusting her face next mine as she grinned and waved.

“So, yesterday we got this superstitious message saying-” I started.

“‘Hello! Come to the London Skyes Airport! We want to…’ blah, blah, blah,” Bugga said. I stared at the camera, a blank, slightly glaring look on my face.

“Yes, that’s exactly what they said,” I replied sarcastically. I opened my mouth to go on.

“Boo!” A voice shouted. I screamed and practically fell off the bench. I scrambled back to find that Bugga had yelped, practically jumping off the bench. A familiar laugh exploded above us.

“Oh, Amy-yy!” I moaned. I shut the camera off and looked at her, only to find that she was with four others. I stared at them and blinked.

“You sent us the message?!” Bugga yelped, seeing the same people.

“Yup,” iBallisticSquid said, popping the ‘p’.

“It’s an unofficial way of saying, ‘Welcome to the MagicAnimalClub,” Stampylongnose added, doing jazz hands. I stared at them. Then I looked at Amy. After all, it had been only three days since that episode with her.

“I convinced them,” Amy said. “Surprise!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay,” I said to the camera. “This day,” I sighed. “I don’t know if it went from good to worse…?” I looked at Bugga, leaning the camera to turn to her. Her eyes were glued on the ceiling above us. “Whadda ya think?” I asked her.

“I’minshockdon’ttalktomerightnow,” she said very fast. I turned the camera to face Squid, Amy, Chache, and Stampy.

“That’s why,” I said.

“I thought you guys would like it!” Amy complained.

“Seriously!” I yelped. “We’re ecstatic right now, we just don’t know how to show it, for God’s sake!” Stampy started to laugh. We had gotten on a train which was taking us to this summer home. Apparently, Ash and Squashie were already there.

“Okay, so,” I looked at the camera. “Very cool, see you all at the summer home which apparently we’re going to be at for a year with Stampy, Squid, Ash, Amy, Squashie, and Chache. So yeah. Bye.” I shut the camera off and looked out the window.

“You guys don’t look ecstatic,” Squid pointed out. I looked at him.

“Yeah,” Bugga said. She looked at the four of them. “That’s because we thought we were going to meet up with a fan, record the footage, post it, and come back. Or maybe a year tour of London, not meeting five famous youtubers that we’ve been watching since we were 12!”

“7,” I clarified. They looked at us, eyebrows raised. “Neither of us was apart of YouTube at that point, so we could never like, subscribe or anything. Just watch,” I added.

“Seven?” Stampy said incredulously. I nodded.

“I think,” I shrugged. “I even could’ve been six,”

“That’s,” Chache paused. He looked at me. “How old are you?”

“18, almost 19,” I replied. Squid mentally did the math.

“That’s almost 12 years,” he cried. I did the math on my fingers and then nodded. Stampy stood back.

“Wow,” he said.

“Which of us did you see first?” Amy asked. I thought for a second.

“Stampy,” I said. Stampy grinned. I smiled back.

“What was your favorite episode?” He asked. I thought for a minute.

“There was this really funny one, I think it was called ‘I HATE SPIDERS’,” I said. “It was this adventure map and you and Squid were trying to parkour with spiders all over,” I started to laugh. “It was really funny,” I paused. “I like a lot actually. You guys were funny,” Squid did this goofy smile.

I laughed. 


	48. Flash Story

Barry is fighting something and this girl shows up. She's the Flash from a different multiverse, but in that verse she's Barry Allen's twin sister and Barry Allen died in her universe.

(Bailey Allen is the girl's name.)

Later on they find that this really evil guy is Bailey's Barry Allen. In the lightning accident, Bailey got the speed powers and her Barry Allen got hit too. But instead of speed powers, he got lightning powers and two different personalities. There's Barry Allen and Lightning which is the twisted version of him. ((Also, Lightning likes-like loves- Barry Allen in the other universe. The one that has the speed powers))

The group captures him and puts him in a metal casing, stopping him from escaping but giving the sane Barry Allen, a library and things that he wants. Lightning gets nothing.

That book ends.

  
There's a second book and maybe a third but at some point when Barry brings everyone together he shows off his 'other-universe-sister':

Caitlin   
Green Arrow,   
The Flash,   
Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm  
Martin Stein/Firestorm  
Thea Queen/Speedy  
Sara Lance/White Canary  
Mick Rory/Heat Wave  
John Diggle/Spartan  
Ray Palmer/The Atom  
Kara Danvers/Supergirl  
Cisco

 

  
"We can't get rid of them," Sara wheezed. "The guy's too fast," Barry looked around. He stared at the machine.

"We have to shut that down," he said.

"But that goes too fast!" Kara protested. "Even with us combined,"

"Can we add another speedster?" Oliver aimed his arrows.

"No!" Thea aimed her arrows as well, but shot Oliver a look. "Those are the only two we have-"

"No," Barry interrupted. "Bailey," he touched the comm to get better access.

"Your fake sister?" Diggle frowned.

"Yeah Barry?" Bailey answered.

"It's your time," Barry said and pulled away. He waited a second and then there was blur and next to him was Bailey.

"Whoa!" Ray gapped, stepping back.

"Ready?" Barry asked.

"What do I need to do?" Bailey was decked out in a similar suit as Barry but it was tighter around her slim body, and dark pink.

"Shut that thing down-Kara," Barry turned to Supergirl who quickly snapped her mouth shut. "Think we can shut it off wth three speedsters?"

"I..." Supergirl shook her head. "Yes. Yes we can. I think we can, it's more plausible than two or one..."

"Then let's go," Bailey groaned, jogging in place. "I've gotta move!"

"Okay, speedster," Barry laughed. "Kara you ready?" Kara nodded. "Let's go," and the three dashed off, leaving a trail of steam behind them.

 

  
Finish that book and then something else happens that Oliver and Kara have to meet Lightning.

  
"What was that?" Oliver demanded, looking at Kara for answers.

"I-I don't know," Kara gasped. "It must be from a multiverse because I don't know any planet that has an alien like that,"

"The Cessna," Barry interrupted. "They called themselves the Cessna,"

"Does that mean anything?" Caitlin asked.

"There could be a meaning," Barry turned to Bailey. "Your brother knows everything about the multiverse right?"

"He-yeah he does why? You aren't..." Bailey trailed off and groaned. "You are. Great. Okay, let's go ask him,"

"But...Barry Allen is your twin...?" Kara frowned as Barry and Bailey lead the way.

"Yeah," Barry nodded. "But her real brother, the one from the multiverse is in here," he nodded to the safe.

"High security much?" Oliver frowned.

"Heh," Barry smiled weakly in his direction and twisted the safe open. They stepped inside to reveal a library. It had rows of twisting shelves that seemed to go on forever. Barry looked at the glass window to see Caitlin and Cisco monitoring. He nodded and turned to find the other Barry.

"Hey!" Other Barry stumbled in, smiling. "Nice of you to visit-oh! Hello Arrow, Supergirl, Bailey good to see you again," Bailey smiled at the signs of Barry being in charge and moved forward, hugging him. "Oh...okay,"

"That's..." Kara was grinning. "That's a different you..." Bailey pulled away.

"Yep," Barry nodded. "To make things easier just call him Barr. But Barr, we need...Lightning," the other Barry's smile faded.

"I can't..." he took a breath. "I can't control him very easily..."

"We need him, Barr...I...I'm sorry," Barry insisted. The other took a shaky breath.

"Alright, but if he does anything...you released him..." the other Barry said. Barry nodded. Oliver and Kara stood back a bit, frowning. Slowly, the other Barry began to morph into....something.

His eyes sparked red and they stayed red. His hair grew out a bit and became wild and messy. A smirk pulled the corner of his mouth and his features were a bit more pointed.

"Whew," the new Barry rolled his head, snapping a few things and Kara winced. "It was getting stuffy in there but I suppose I don't get a free card to just roam around so," the new Barry jumped on top of the desk behind him, smirking at Barry. "What is that you want, handsome?" Kara guffawed.

"Lightning," Barry sent him a pointed look. "Cut it out," Lightning put his hands in the air as Barry walked forward. "I need information. Who are the Cessna?" Lightning's fire in his eyes wavered a bit but his smirk never did.

"Maybe for a kiss..." Lightning said lowly. Barry sighed but leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. Lightning groaned.

"You never specified where," Barry pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Lightning scowled. Barry stepped back.

"The Cessna. Now please," Barry reiterated.

"The Cessna..." Lightning tapped his lip. "When the other Barry was doing his research he forgot most of it, but I remembered everything. He found that a multiverse has twin girls. They were the best at everything guys. Literally, they could take anyone down in any game of any sort. But then they got hit by an outer space ship. This caused them to get even stronger and better and they thought that they were on top of the world. Actually, rephrase-above the world. They thought they weren't human and so they enslaved that world's entire human race. Course it's only a myth, a legend cause that didn't happen on our world or your world-"

"How do we get rid of them?" Barry interrupted Lightning's rambling. Lightning swallowed. He looked genuinely afraid.

"The only way to even live, is to get them out of here and trap them in the own world," Lightning said.

"There's gotta be a way to kill them," Oliver interrupted, pointedly looking at Lightning.

"No there isn't," Lightning said. "Since the lightning that hit this Barry, I've been able to collect data from different universes while in his universe, in this universe and nobody has defeated these two. They're insane, they're broken, they're mentally unhinged, they're-" Lightning sucked in his breath, eyes wide suddenly. "They're like me,"

"Huh?" Bailey frowned.

"They're like me," Lightning said slowly. "They...I can...I don't know actually, but they're like me. They're brains were torn and twisted in the space crash. They're like me!"

"Well how does that-" Bailey started.

"Can you get rid of them?" Barry asked. Bailey gaped at him.

"I could try..." Lightning said, biting his lip. "Probably,"

"Then do it," Barry said.

"Barry!" Bailey griped, running after the retreating Barry.

 

  
Other stuff happens until there's this huge fight and this happens:

  
"STOP!"

Barry hit a wall hard and crumbled, gasping in pain. He heard a grunt, a scream, and a groan. He guessed it was Oliver, Kara, and Bailey. He pushed himself to his feet, looking over at the middle. The Cessna was still in the middle, hair flying around them. A blue warping portal that Cisco stabilized was behind them. Lightning was in front of them, hair whipping around him. His hands were in the air, lightning crackling from the palms.

"Just...stop," he said. "You...you're more than this okay? You don't have to do this!"

"We are above this world!" The twins screeched. Bailey doubled over, covering her ears. Barry held his ears as well.

"No!" Lightning said. "It...it can't handle you! Your world can, you've gotta go back Jazmine....Selina....you gotta go back," the twins looked at him, their expressions starting to fade.

"You know," their voice were still warped, loud like there was a storm behind them. "Our names?"

"Yeah," Lightning said. "Now..please...go back to your world," he gestured to the portal. "It's the best place for you. I don't want to force you but I will," the girls stopped flying and looked behind them, hands joined. Then in sync, they looked back at Lightning.

"Come with us," they said. Barry felt his heart stutter.

"What?" Lightning frowned.

"Come with us," they repeated.

"Lightning..." Barry couldn't get the word out, he couldn't get his voice loud enough, but Lightning looked over at him anyway, just barely a glance, before looking back.

"Alright," he said, lowering his hands. "I'll be right behind you, okay?" And he started walking over to Barry. He shooed the girls. "Head into the portal, I'll be right there," the girls wavered for a bit but walked up and stood right in front of the portal. "Damn," Lightning was closer to Barry, leaning down next to him. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah," Barry gasped. He reached out for Lightning and Lightning helped him to sit against the wall. He looked around and found Bailey back on the ground, nursing her wounds. Oliver had dragged himself over to Kara who was knocked out cold. Neither were bothering to look in their direction.

"Hey, calm down," Lightning said.

"Calm down!?" Barry gasped, bordering hysteric. "How am I supposed to calm down!?"

"You do care," Lightning smirked. Barry stuttered.

"No-no, I'm worried about Bailey-it's just Bailey-"

"Shut it Allen," Lightning stopped forward and gently pressed his lips to Barry's. Barry muffled a yelp, but by opening his mouth, it allowed Lightning to slip in his tongue. Just a quick lick at everything and then he pulled away. Barry gasped. "Sorry, I just can't do that with my own Allen,"

"Don't be..." Barry wheezed. "Don't..."

"Again, calm down," Lightning said, standing.

"Don't..." Barry's heart was beating erratically and he couldn't get the word out again as Lightning made his way to the girls who smiled and lead him in. "Don't go..."

Lightning paused for a second, smiling at the girls. He shooed them forward and reluctantly they went in. Lightning looked over at Barry and then he left into the portal. Cisco came in, looking around. Not spotting the Cessna he clapped his hands forward-

"No!" Barry screamed, voice hoarse as he tried to get up but the portal was gone. Barry coughed and fell back down, the wound in his gut tearing him down.

"What happened?" Bailey crawled over to Barry. "Barry where is Lightning!"

"He...he left..." Barry whispered. "He went...went in the...the portal..."

"Isn't that good?" Oliver asked, Kara draped over his shoulder. "He's gone,"

"Gone..." Barry whispered. "Yeah...gone...."

 

That book ends soon and some other stuff happens. Later the group is back together and fighting this really bad guy when a portal opens.

 

"What is that!" Sara shrieked.

"What is-" Barry stopped and looked up to see a giant blue portal starting to open. "That-that's a portal!"

"Someone learned how to control it!" Bailey gasped, grinning.

"Oh! I can't wait to see who it is!" Kara squealed, laser-eyeing a bad guy before landing next to Ray and the mutated Jefferson and Martin fused together.

"Who could open a portal?" Oliver frowned.

"That's a good question," John nodded.

"Maybe some brainy guy," Killer Frost snorted. "Like Vibe over there,"

"I'm not that brainy," Cisco protested.

"No way," Barry whispered.

"What?" Thea asked.

"It's...guys...it's him," Barry pointed as the portal closed. A man was falling down.

"Did he just..." Mick frowned.

"Somebody's gotta catch him!" Kara gasped and started forward but paused when lightning arched from where supposedly the man's hand were. It bolted down to the monsters below him, exploding them to dust. The man landed, rolling as soon as he hit the ground.

"No way..." Bailey whispered. Barry didn't waste any time and ran towards the man. He reached him within seconds and the man was standing, wiping his hands.

"Hello Barry," Lightning looked up at Barry, grinning. His eyes were bright red and his hair was really wild and messy. He had a mask covering the section with his eyes, but with eyeholes. He had a black leather suit that had blue lightning arching down the sides.

"How did...how were you...?" Barry gasped.

"Well," Lightning said, crossing his arms. "I killed those two girls, then I traveled through I'm pretty sure, every multiverse imaginable until here where I found you," he smiled. "The Cessna is gone, Barry,"

"Okay..." Barry nodded. "Okay good."

"Barry?" Sara asked, walking forward. "Gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, right, uh, you know Bailey and Caitlin, and Cisco, and Oliver obviously, but that's Ray, Mick, Sara, Thea, and then um...they're actually two people joined together, Martin and Jefferson," Barry explained. "And guys, this is my...well...other Barry from a different multiverse, Bailey's...real...twin,"

"Well, that's Barry," Lightning said. "I'm Lightning, the evil twisted version who's insane and mentally unhinged and has to be put in a cell to keep the rest of the world safe,"

Sara raised her eyebrows.

"That..." Barry looked at Lightning. "That was not necessary,"

"Hiding me isn't gonna save the world, darling," Lightning pointed out. Barry felt himself go slightly red at 'darling'.

"Okay, but there's no need to scare them," Barry insisted.

"That doesn't scare them," Lightning argued. "I need Big Belly Burger. Like now. I've been living on oil and rotten animals. Help me with the American cheeseburgers please,"

"Okay," Barry said. "I'll just run after him, make sure he doesn't get in trouble, you guys can clean up the mess right?" Before he allowed any of them to answer, he zoomed off with Lightning.

He stopped and was about to head towards the store, trying to calm his nerves, when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an alley. He muffled a yelp and felt his back hit the brick hard.

"Just an excuse love," Lightning mumbled and hungrily kissed Barry. Barry moaned a bit, arching against the wall. Lightning pressed down onto him, vibrating his lips and chewing Barry's bottom lip.

"You-you're hungry," Barry gasped out when Lightning pulled away and bit hard on Barry's neck. Barry muffled a scream.

"Yeah, for you," Lightning growled, chewing the skin.


	49. Savitar x Barry

Flash Story 2

Savitar x Barry

 

Savitar made the first move and then they started seeing each other over and over. Eventually though, Barry had to throw him in the Speed Force.

But a few weeks later, Barry starts seeing Savitar here and there and he thinks he's going crazy-his friends think he's going crazy.

So he confronts it and there's Savitar. Savitar pulls him away to a different Earth. There he takes over that Earth and Barry, who was asleep, wakes up to find that Savitar is in charge of that Earth and that Savitar is going to marry him.

A lot of stuff happens between then, Savitar taking charge in the bed as well, and Savitar teaching Barry how to kill. Barry's still nice, just a little dark, other than Savitar who is blood-thirsty and only nice to Barry. Barry also eventually tells Savitar that he broke up with Iris cause it just didn't work.

But the team back on Earth 1 want to see Barry home, Iris is the only one who knows that Barry loves Savitar. So she doesn't want to see him back on Earth 1, but she wants to make sure he's okay.

Barry does come back through the portal that Cisco makes and everyone's excited (except for Iris) until Barry says he only came here to deliver a message to Killer Frost. Caitlin reluctantly lets Killer Frost out and Barry tells Frost that his husband can find her a new body if she takes him up on his offer. Then he gives her a device that would allow Frost to go to Earth 13 where Savitar and Barry live. Then Barry's gone.

The rest of it is Team Flash debating the pros and cons and what happened to Barry as well, cause he's colder and sharper in his tone, unforgiving. Iris also lets loose that she and Barry broke up and that she pretty much knew who Barry's husband is but refuses to tell the rest of the team, saying the only way to find out is to go.

So they do go, releasing Frost, but Caitlin only allows it if Cisco and Iris come with her. So they do and they end up talking to Savitar who's in charge of the Earth.

Stuff happens and Joe and Wally show up and Joe points his gun at Savitar and tries to kill him but then Barry is there and runs in front of Savitar, grabbing the bullets and ducking away in a blur. Joe has no idea what happened because Barry was too fast, but he has an inkling that it was Barry. Then Savitar says that Iris and Killer Frost can stay but "Nerd, Kid Flashy, and Mr. Sharp-Shooter over there have to go,"

Iris convinces her dad to go and Cisco, Wally, and Joe leave. But Cisco promises he'll come back when Iris calls him. Then Savitar gets to work on separating Killer Frost and Caitlin while Caitlin and Iris get to know Barry's new world better.

(That's all I have for now)


	50. Time Travel Barry

Flash Story 3

Different Story:

  
(It's a Future Barry Allen comes to the past.

This guy has been hunting people down and this fic only includes Cisco, Caitlin, Barry Allen, Oliver, and Kara. )

  
*Oliver and Barry managed to knock the Voice(Future Barry Allen) out and took him to base, putting him in a chair*

 

  
"Who is this guy?" Kara frowned.

"I don't know," Oliver said. He scowled. "But he's annoying. Can we take off the mask now?"

"Let's just wait till he wakes up," Barry negotiated.

"Fine," Oliver leaned back on the table. Caitlin was frowning at the Voice, tied to the chair. Cisco was running diagnostics, just to make sure the guy wasn't going to die.

"Argh!" The Voice woke up, his voice warbled as always.

"Hey," Kara smiled and waved. Barry rolled his eyes, smiling.

The Voice looked around, breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't have caught me. You should've killed me," the Voice was sounding cracked.

"That's what I said!" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver, just...calm down," Barry looked at the Voice. "Take off your mask,"

"What do you think you'll see?" The Voice cocked his head.

"The man who's killed thousands of innocents but in the same sick pattern," Barry spat. He was angry now. The guy just gave off that vibe. Kara tapped her fingers inconsistently against her elbow. She was started to get nervous.

"Take it off then," the Voice replied. Barry moved forward.

"How about-!" Kara yelped, stepping in front. She slowly shooed Barry away. "I do it. 'Cause I'm an alien, and I can't really die,"

"You're an alien?" Cisco gasped.

"Cisco!" Caitlin barked, though she was equally intrigued.

Kara ignored them both and gently took the mask off of the Voice. She tossed it away and backed off. The hair was thick and unruly, draping at his sides. His breathing was ragged and his face was scarred on the left side. Pain and torment was in his eyes and he let out a shaky laugh.

"Hi again, Barry," an older, tormented, ragged Barry Allen smiled.

_________________________

Barry stared at his older self.

"Whoa," Cisco breathed. Oliver looked stoic faced.

"What happened?" Kara gasped.

"A lot," older Barry snapped. "A lot, Kara."

"Alright," Kara took a step back.

"Why?" Barry's voice cracked a little. "Why would you...why would I kill all those people? They didn't do anything!"

"Because I'm mad," older Barry whispered. "Not as in the emotion-the mental state. I'm insane. Broken. Killer-Caitlin tried to fix me. Cisco tried. Harry tried. Oliver tried. Kara tried. Everyone tried until everyone died!"


	51. Quicsilver meets Flash

Arrow, SuperGirl, and Flash are hunting down Savitar. They corner him and Flash reveals that he figured out that Savitar is the future him. Savitar shows himself and other stuff happens but they put him in a cell block on Flash's Earth in STAR Labs to keep Savitar contained. Savitar can morph the image around him to whatever he wants.

  
Later, Flash, Arrow, SuperGirl, Killer Frost, and Vibe team up with the Avengers to help stop Thanos again. Overgirl, Dark Arrow, and Reverse Flash joined Thanos.

Eventually, Flash reveals Savitar and brings him into the fight. But at some point, Savitar runs off and this catches Flash off-guard, giving Thanos the advantage to trap them all.

Savitar reappears and talks. He said that while in the cell block he found out that he's an alternate version of Flash. After they reset the timeline so that Flash's mom was dead again, they split. Flash had friends that took care of him, Savitar had friends that shunned him and called him a monster. This sent Savitar on a rampage and he killed all of them.

Savitar lived for a little over 200 years before someone showed up and stopped him from killing people and trying to kill himself. He explains this man and then later how he had to jump to get back to his own universe. But he gave Savitar a comm to keep in touch with him.

But after about 100 years, the comm goes dead and he goes on a rampage again. 300 years later he figures if he goes back to the past and resets it again, it'll work but instead he goes to an alternate dimension and to the past. (Then Arrow, SuperGirl, and Flash hunt him down) Then he goes on and says that while he was in the prison, the man got in touch with him again. So he made a portal.

Then Savitar activates it and...Quicksilver jumps out. They joke around a bit before getting rid of Thanos, Overgirl, Dark Arrow, and Reverse Flash.

Later, Quicksilver-Pietro explains his story of how he jumped just before he should've died and how he wanted to come back to Wanda, but how he figured Savitar need his help. Then Wanda reads his mind and guesses that Pietro loves Savitar and he confirms it. Flash, Arrow, SuperGirl, Killer Frost, and Vibe leave Savitar in that world with Pietro.


	52. Flash Story

Characters need for this:

Caitlin   
Green Arrow--Archer  
The Flash--runs super fast  
Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm--  
Martin Stein/Firestorm--  
Thea Queen/Speedy--trick arrows, sleeping gas, exploding, and regular arrows. Archer  
Sara Lance/White Canary--hand to hand combat, stick fighting, archery, multilingualism, tactical analysis, stealth, and acrobats  
Mick Rory/Heat Wave--expert marksman, indomitable will, hand-to-hand combat, skilled engineer, temporal agent training, heat gun  
John Diggle/Spartan--suit, instinctive awareness, high-level intellect, indomitable will, intimidation, expert driver, expert marksman, master hand-to-hand combat, expert military operator, expert stick fighter, expert knife fighter, explosives expert, skilled archer and swordsman.   
Ray Palmer/The Atom--exosuit application,(only in the suit---size alteration, energy blasts), expert survivalist, genius level intellect, master mechanics, indomitable will, skilled swordsman and hand-to-hand combat  
Kara Danvers/Supergirl--alien, fly, laser eyes, strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, super breath, x-ray vision, telescopic and microscopic vision, freeze breath, heat vision, super hearing  
Lyla Michaels  
Lily Stein  
Cisco

  
Chapter 1:

 

Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Thea Queen, Sara Lance, Mick Rory, John Diggle, Ray Palmer, and Kara Danvers headed back to the compound, chatting inconsistently. Barry was silent for most of the time, thinking.

"So is there any way we can do this again?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Well maybe," Thea said. "If there's any real need for it..." Kara looked down.

"Whoa-AHH!" Suddenly a blur ran into Barry, knocking him down. "Oh Jesus! I'm sorry, man I didn't see you there!"

The girl quickly lifted herself off of Barry, holding out her hand. She looked around 20, leather boots and a leather suit. It was dark red with a blue lightning emblem on her suit. She had a mask that covered her eyes and fire-engine red lipstick. Her brown hair was long and was pulled back behind her in a ponytail. Strands fell down the side of her face, framing it. She was smiling. Barry looked up at her, frowning.

"Um. Thanks," he took her hand and she pulled him up. "Who...who are you?"

"Uhm," the girl smacked her lips. "I don't think..."

"Whoa!" Kara grinned. "Who are you?"

"Wow, twins?" The girl rolled her eyes. Oliver smirked.

"Just answer the question," Sara snapped.

"Well okay Ms. frosty," the girl threw her hands up. "I'm the-"

"No, no, real name please," Jefferson interrupted.

"Oh." The girl paused for a second. "Alright. Well..." she dragged out the word and rolled on the balls of her feet. She sighed and then brightened. "I'm Isla Allen the fastest girl alive!" With that, she proceeded to run around in a red blur.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Kara shouted, running with her and grabbing the blur.

"HOLY SHIT!" Isla yelled, eyes popping. "YOU'VE GOT FAST POWERS TOO! Where the hell am I? Oh god, I'm not on Capella, am I? I'm kinda wanted here then-no? Not Capella? Xander? I like Xander-sorry if I'm rambling I get nervous and talk a lot and well-not every planet likes me so I always have to ask if I'm wanted-"

"Earth," Kara said. "You're on Earth." Isla's eyes widened.

"But..." she gasped.

"Hold on," Ray stepped in. "Allen?"

"Yeah," she said. Then turned to Kara. "But Earth is dead!"

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry, how...how can it be dead?" Barry frowned.

"Well, we've colonized loads of other planets and mostly everyone was off planet but all the planets in our solar system aligned and pretty much exploded everything." Isla explained.

"Okay, what year is it?" Sara asked.

"Uh, 4095, duh." Isla looked at them like they were stupid.

"It's 2017," Barry corrected. Isla stared at him.

"Oh." She said. "OHHH!!! So I AM on Earth! Oh that's so COOL!" She squealed and started to jump up and down.

"But the Allen part?" Barry continued. "Any...how is....are there any....Barry's in your family?"

"Uh...." Isla tapped her lip. "Oh! Yeah, but he's the Flash and he's...dunno where he is actually. Supposedly he's alive even though he would be like...thousands of years old," she smiled. Then it faded. "You're Barry Allen,"

Barry nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" Isla howled. She backed up, eyes wide as Barry took a step back as well. "You-You're like a legend! I mean, you were the first speedster hero ever-wwwhoooaaaaa."


	53. Flash Story that ties in with the chapter before

Flash Story 5 Part 2

  
It's based off the Isla thing and basically go through with her story how she found out about her fast powers, how she found out about the Flash. Also, include the Flash at some point cause he's lived for so long


	54. Another Flash story female flash

Flash Story 6

  
Beverly Allen lost her mom at age 6. She couldn't run but her mom begged her to run. This lightning was around her mom and this caused her mom to die. The ceiling collapsed on top of her but they managed to get her out with a chunk of debris in her shoulder. She ended up spending the next month and a halfish in the hospital.

Later, when she's 20, she's in her own room--(SHARED WITH IRIS WEST) and a FBI investigator. She's also completely afraid of running. Running reminds her of that night and she doesn't like that night. She lives in her own apartment but her uncle checks in on her. You get a day in her life when she comes home with her uncle. There's this case about shooters who managed to get away. Her uncle comes and talks to her and eventually they get into the topic of her mom's work. She's trying to continue it and it's the multiverse theory.

Eventually there's the particle explosion but her TV shuts off and she tries to fix but she's connected to the wire when the explosion goes off and it shocks her, sending her into a coma. When she wakes up, she's in the hospital and her uncle takes her home, taking care of her. He leaves her alone for a bit and she looks out at the window terrance that allowed her to see the explosion and she gets black flashes of it, suddenly at the other end of the room. She's moving around super fast and she's running super fast, her hands are vibrating and she's having a panic attack. Eventually she calms down and she acts like it's nothing when her uncle shows up.

The next day, she searches online for a team that can help her and she finds Hayden Wells, Courtney Snow, and Caden Ramon. That team asks her what she wants them to test. Beverly says that she's super fast and they seriously doubt that so they test her on her speed. She ends up running all the way to England. She freaks out and panics.

The rest of the story is her finding out that there are more metahumans and the shooters became metahumans and so she needs to stop them, but she's also fighting her powers because Beverly is so scared of running. She's fighting her powers, fighting metahumans, and fighting the idea of speed.

She finds a way to create lightning with her hands and conducts it into energy so that she can use it to fight instead of her speed. She fights more baddies until she runs away and hides. During her time, she woks more on the multiverse theory.

One year later, the team calls her back and she eventually becomes super powerful. They also realize that she's the embodiment of the speed force, the speed force that gives speedsters their powers.

 

What leads to the crossover:

There's this guy that is killing people and Bev's team is trying to to hold him off but then Beverly is back and she fights him. She then learn that the man is Eobard Thrawne and he calls himself the Reverse Flash. (Before this she gave up on the multiverse theory, believing that her uncle was right and that her mom was just insane).

Eobard says that he killed Beverly's mom in hopes that she'd become like Barry Allen and make different timelines which would kill the speed force which would kill her. But then the team finds out that Thrawne set up bombs underneath the entire city and Beverly goes after him and Iris-her roommate-goes after Beverly and dies and so Bev runs....

Straight into Barry Allen's universe.


	55. Another Olivarry Time Travel

Flash Story 7 travels to the future

  
Oliver and Kara are with Team Flash minus Wells.

They meet a girl who ends up being Oliver and Barry's daughter


	56. For founder's story Harry Potter

For Founder's Story:

  
HARRY POTTER FOUNDERS TIMELINE  
\- in relation to "Twin Vice Paranormal Detectives",   
a post Deathly Hallows, Fred and George fanfiction

  
THE 4TH CENTURY

Date Unknown: Merlin the wizard born

  
THE 5TH CENTURY

Early 400s: Three brothers, Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell, receive three gifts (Antioch the Elder Wand - a branch from the World Tree, Cadmus the Resurrection Stone - a berry from the World Tree, and Ignotus, who was loathe to pick any gift at all, the Invisibility Cloak - bark from the World Tree), from a passing rider who they later recount in their story as the personification of Death. It was said that Death was bound to give any mortal who recognised him whatever gift they desired. The Peverell brothers’ gifts were later named the Deathly Hallows and were rumoured to give whoever brought them together, mastery over death. The wizard, Merlin, was the first to write the brothers’ story down.

-  489: Arthur is born, a child prophesised to be a great leader of the Britons

\- 498: Arthur is apprenticed to the wizard, Merlin – a controversial move amongst Muggles and in the wizarding community, too, as Arthur was born without any magic ability. In actual fact, Arthur was born a Squib, but knowledge of this is hidden by Merlin.

  
THE 6TH CENTURY

500 – 539: Arthur fulfils his prophecy, becoming a great leader and uniting both Muggles and magic-folk against invading Anglo-Saxon forces, until his death in 539.

Late 500s: Merlin is rumoured to have died, though knowledge as to the whereabouts of his tomb remain a mystery.

  
THE 9TH CENTURY  
Events of this century:

  
Date unknown: A crooked Goblin, Nogg the Nefarious, claimed to have discovered the World Tree, Yggdrasill, where all magic is rumoured to come from. Deceiving the guardian of the tree, Nogg burrowed to the centre of the earth where the giant serpent, Nidhogg, lives beneath the tree's roots. Nogg stole three scales from the serpent and from it crafted the mirror Ouroboros. Nogg's cleverness, however, was no substitute for wisdom and the mirror became one of the most powerful magical devices on earth.

  
THE 10TH CENTURY  
Events of this century:

\- 920: Gudrun, one of the last Snow-Walkers, is born in Germany, near the Black Forest

\- 927: The Kingdom of Wessex in South England is transformed into one Kingdom of England after Edward the Elder's successor, Athelstan, conquered Northumbria, bringing the whole of England under one ruler for the first time.

\- 928: Gudrun finds the crooked man, Nogg the Nefarious, caught in a fox's snare (as in a fox's snare to capture unwitting humans). She tells the old Goblin that she will let him go, but at a price: he must give her the mirror he is carrying. The mirror is the mirror Ouroboros and Nogg's most treasured possession.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to obtain this, you little witch?"

The little girl only shrugged carelessly. "What do I care what troubles have fallen on your head if you walked into them knowingly. The saving of your life has a price and all I want in the world is that mirror. I can sit and wait, and watch you die, or you can give me the mirror in exchange for your life, but it is all the same in the end."

The crooked man saw that the little girl was right and he had no choice but to agree to her demand. But he also knew that witches did not live forever and that Goblins never forget.

\- 937: The first werewolf (Fenrir) is born after Gudrun sleeps with one of the wolf lords, Skald, as recounted in one of Beedle the Bard's tales:

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Gudrun who lived on the edge of the Black Forest. She was beautiful and strange, and far cleverer than any man who would be her suitor. The people in the surrounding villages often whispered of her, ‘One of the Snow-Walkers,’ they muttered, sometimes fearful, sometimes awed, ‘Definitely not one of us. Why, she could even be a Queen’.

Around her shoulders, Gudrun wore a red cloak (all the better to see her with) and often she would travel deep, deep into the forest, for she was a fearless girl who did not mind the dark places of the world. One night, as she was walking through a grove beneath a bright, full moon, she met a wolf. His name was Skald and his coat was silver and pale as the moon at which he howled. At once, Gudrun fell in love with the strangeness of his voice.

"Pretty wolf," she whispered, "why do you howl at the moon?"

"Because my brother was tricked by the cat to spend all eternity hanging there," the wolf replied, though wary. Never before had such a young girl come so willingly into his forest. "Are you not afraid of me?"

"Pretty wolf," she whispered again, running her fingers through his fur and grasping his ears; her hands were gentle but cold as ice and when she smiled, there was something very dreadful in her eyes, "the only thing I fear is Death."

From their union there came a cursed creature that was neither man nor wolf, but as terrible and cruel as the Snow Queen whom Gudrun grew up to be, and soon there were many of its kind; an army fit for her war against Godric Gryffindor.

And that is how Werewolves came into being.

It is prophesised by an old seer woman that Fenrir will one day bring about the end of the world. In response, Gudrun instructs the Goblin Nogg to bind him in a cell beneath her home.

\- 953: Gudrun marries Sinious Slytherin, an Earl in East-Anglia. The Slytherins establish themselves as a powerful, 'Purest', wizarding family throughout the country, known for their ruthlessness and cunning.

\- 959: Whole of England under King Edgar's control

\- 962: Godric Gryffindor is born in Cornwell, an area in south-England inhabited by the old Celts. It is rumoured that Godric is a distant relation of Arthur, old King of the Britons, who was once apprenticed to the legendary wizard, Merlin.

\- 962: Gudrun gives birth to twins, Sol and Salazar

\- 965: Helga Hufflepuff is born in Wales

\- 967: Rowena Ravenclaw is born in Glencoe in the West of Scotland

\- 975: Godric Gryffindor sets out on a quest to discover Merlin's tomb

\- 978: Sol announces his marriage to a Muggle girl. The announcement enrages his family. Following orders from his mother, Salazar murders his twin; an act of blood-treachery which will come to haunt him all his years and influence some of his most important decisions.

\- 985: Godric discovers Merlin's tomb in Wales. On returning home, Godric insists he has seen a vision in the runes which will unite the witches and wizards of Britain and free them from Muggle oppression.

\- 987: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Founded

Growing distrust on the part of Muggles for wizards and witches compels the four greatest witches and wizards of the age - Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin - to found Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Wizarding World begins to withdraw and hide itself from the Muggle World.

992: Rowena Ravenclaw gives birth to a daughter, Helena

993: Puck Hufflepuff, youngest brother to Helga Hufflepuff, is born

998-9: The invading army of the Unseelie Court, better known as The Host, terrorize the country, kidnapping children and destroying entire settlements under the cover of darkness. After several unsuccessful attempts, the Hogwarts Founders lure The Host into a trap where Rowena Ravenclaw seals them with the One Word. In order to keep the knowledge of the One Word safe, Ravenclaw carves it into a chalice and entrusts it to Helga Hufflepuff. The secrecy surrounding the One Word embitters Salazar Slytherin, who accuses Rowena of having no trust in either himself or in Godric Gryffindor. In a rage, Salazar reveals the truth of The Host's seal to his mother, Gudrun.

  
THE ELEVENTH CENTURY  
Events of this century:

1000 - 1005: Growing friction between Salazar and Godric and Rowena over The Host's seal and the admittance of half-bloods into the school pushes Salazar to create the Chamber of Secrets. During this time, a relationship between Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar begins to grow, but it is cut short after the friction between Godric and Salazar erupts into violence, resulting in Salazar leaving Hogwarts in a fury.

1006: Gudrun begins to build an army intent on running the Founders out of Hogwarts and ridding the country of half-bloods and ‘mudbloods’, handing them over to Muggles or turning them into werewolves. Disgusted by these actions, Salazar returns to the fens to build his home on the very spot where he murdered his twin, in repentance for his sin.

1008: Jealous of her mother’s fame and intellect, Helena steals Rowena’s diadem, which was said to bestow wisdom on whomsoever wore it.

1009: The murder of Puck Hufflepuff at the hands of Gudrun enrages Godric Gryffindor and Hogwarts openly declares war against the Slytherins

1010: The Moon-Day Battle - Slytherin's campaign against Hogwarts grows in success and size, encompassing witches, wizards, the Glencoe giants, hags, vampires and an army of werewolves, previously half-blood or mudblood slaves infected by Fenrir.  
May 5th - the army meets with Hogwarts' at the foot of the Buachaille Etive Mor, the Mountain Herder. Expecting an easy victory by attacking at first light, Godric makes a cocky first assault, going against Ravenclaw’s better judgement. Ravenclaw’s uneasiness proves to be well grounded when the opposing army produces a Babylon Candle capable of turning day to night, so that their army of werewolves and vampires are able to transform. Hogwarts scrape a victory when Godric beheads Sinious Slytherin.

Helga Hufflepuff dies two months after the battle as a result of a curse placed on her by Gudrun. The chalice falls into Slytherin’s hands. Helga’s body is buried beneath the threshold of Slytherin’s home.

1011: The Winter Year – The country is assaulted by a storm lasting the entire year. It is rumoured that the storm is not natural, but Gudrun’s doing (earning her the nickname, the Snow Queen). December 1st, The Winter War - Hogwarts is taken by Gudrun's army in a surprise attack. Salazar rejoins Hogwarts, informing Rowena that, should he die, she must remove his heart and put it in the keystone above the Hogwarts threshold. The balance tips in favour of Hogwarts after the centaurs (despising the 'unnaturalness' of werewolves) join the fray and Gudrun’s army is finally overthrown. Gryffindor and a small army chase Gudrun to the Black Forest, but are unable to stop her before she can make a pact with the mirror, Ouroboros, sealing her body and soul inside the glass. Furious, Godric was able to smash the mirror with his sword (the sword having magical properties itself, being Goblin-made), but the attack weakened him and he died from a stab would from Nogg the Nefarious. The mirror fragments were never found.

1013: Rowena Ravenclaw, wishing to reconcile with her daughter, Helena, sends the Bloody Baron to search for her. After many months of searching, he discovers Helena in Albania, but after she refuses to return with him, he murders her in a jealous rage. Overcome with guilt, the Bloody Baron takes his own life. Helena’s ghost returned to Hogwarts, only to discover her mother had died from grief after hearing news of her daughter’s death.

1016: England conquered by the Danish king Cnut. Earldoms based on the former kingdoms of Northumbria, Mercia and East Anglia, but initially administered Wessex personally.

1066: The Battle of Hastings; the Norman Conquest of Britain. Rumours regarding sightings of Puck Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff’s deceased brother who was gruesomely murdered by Gudrun, begin to circulate in the wizarding community, while stories in the Muggle word begin to formulate about an elfish character, responsible for leaving frosty crystal patterns on windows on cold mornings. In years to come, Muggle children give Puck a new name; Jack Frost.


	57. Harper Potter and Sirius Black Third Year Remake story

Harper Potter and Sirius Black Story- Harper's third year

  
(After Aunt Marge. Harper doesn't bring down her stuff)

 

  
Chapter 1

 

The dog loped down the side of the hill, panting. He peered down at the little town, perfect houses, smushed together with perfect flower beds, and most likely, perfect jobs.

Little Whinging, Surrey.

That's what it was called. At least, that's what the sign said.

Truthfully, the dog didn't understand why he was here. He had just been walking, trying to find a way to King's Cross when his paws lead him here. Why?

Ignoring the question for now, he followed his paws down the slope and headed towards a house.

It was the same as all the other houses, with tan paint on the side and brown overhangs over the windows. The flower beds were perfect and prim, and their car was parked in the driveway. Then, the family came out of the house.

The man was very plump with a bushy beard. He had a furrowed brow, but talked loudly, bragging about some restaurant they were going to. The dog sat and sniffed. There was a weird metallic taste in the air...

The woman was very thin, and looked pale. Clearly something had happened, because the boy who was also plump, looked sick too. Only the man was smiling. If dogs could frown, this one was.

He sniffed a little harder, trying to pinpoint the exact taste of the metal. It was coming from the man's beefy hands...

The dog sniffed a little closer, and with a near heart attack, he realized that the smell, was blood.

The dog recoiled away from the man, slinking into the bushes as the family got into the car. The dog watched them go, then turned to the front door. He sniffed again and with man gone, he found that more blood was coming from inside the house.

The dog started to debate whether he should go in or not. But his paws chose for him, dragging him towards the door. He shrugged and gnawed at the door, chewing through the lock. He pawed at the door until it opened and he shuffled inside.

He sniffed around, staring at the stairs. There was a door, and whatever was in the door, was bleeding. To death, probably.

Tense, the dog bit the handle and pulled down, yanking hard. This caused the lock to pop open, resulting in the door opening. Suddenly, a young girl burst forward, kicking and punching. The dog yelped, backing away, and growling.

Then he froze.

The girl had stopped too, eyes scanning the dog. Fresh blood was dripping down every side of her, whipping marks slashed through her cloths. They were literally everywhere. A scar lined the side of her head and blood dripped over her head. Her green eyes were tense, but then relaxed.

"Oh," she said, voice hoarse. "It's just a dog," then she coughed spitting blood. The dog sat, all tenseness leaving and he whined. Those big green eyes. They were the eyes that had made him happy to be friends with James Potter.

Meanwhile, the girl had walked up the steps. The dog debated for a second before running up after her. He stuck his head in the corner of the door, to see the girl furiously packing. She was muttering to herself. Suddenly let out an angry scream and kicked the side of the bed.

She sat down, holding her hands and silently tearing up. The dog whined again and thrust himself into the room, padding over to her. She ignored him, so he stuck his head on her lap. She leaned back a bit, but started to pet him.

"This is annoying," she said finally. "I mean, I never want someone to overpowered me, but he can do it with just a snap of his fingers!" She said, clearly frustrated. "And I get that, I mean, God, that's the way I was brought up. I had no other examples to follow, and honestly whippings were common," she looked at him, rubbing his head. The dog whined again, feeling his anger build at that family. Then she laughed.

"And I am talking to a dog," she shook her head, smiling. The dog cocked his head and barked slightly. She looked at him. "Can you understand me?" She said finally. The dog broke away form her and wagged his tail, a grin on his face, and his tongue lolling from his mouth. She smiled.

"Good," she said, standing. "I'm glad," she grabbed her case and walked out the door, the dog following her. They headed outside, the girl walking purposely down the street. She collapsed on the curb of a street, a little ways away from a park. She looked at the dog.

"By the way," she added. "I'm Harper. Harper Potter. Do you have a name?" The dog thought for a minute, before using his muzzle to scribble something in the dirt.

Padfoot

 

  
Chapter 2  
The Knight Bus

"Padfoot," Harper read aloud. She looked at the dog and he wagged his tail. "You like Padfoot?" She said, stroking his muzzle. He nodded and wagged his tail. "And you're a boy dog, right?" She added quickly. He nodded again and Harper smiled. "Nice to meet you, Padfoot," she added. Padfoot barked. She smiled and took out her wand, ready to cast Lumos-

Suddenly, a purple bus pulled in front of them, knocking Harper backwards, and causing Padfoot to lunge up. A man was hanging on to a pole at the beginning of the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard," the man said blandly, reading from a piece of paper. "Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve --"

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harper, who was still sitting on the ground. Harper stumbled to her feet. Close up, she saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than she was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples. Padfoot looked at him curiously.

"What were you doin' down there?" Stan said, frowning and dropping any professional manner he had.

"Fell over," Harper said, brushing herself off and glancing at Padfoot, who gave a happy bark.

"'Choo fall over for?" Stan sniggered. Harper glared at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She snapped. He looked her up and down.

"What happened to you?" He said finally. She paused.

"Fell down the steps," Harper said finally. Padfoot growled and she shot him a glare, that clearly said, leave it.

Oh, I'll leave it. Padfoot thought, sitting resignedly. For now.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" Stan said abruptly.

"Nothing," Harper said quickly, flattening the dried bloody hair over her scar. Padfoot did his dog-snigger-laugh and she shot him another glare.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked.

"Lily E-Ethans," Harper said quickly. Padfoot raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing that she was going to say Evans rather than 'Ethans'.

"So-" Harper cleared her throat. "This bus- did you say it goes anywhere?"

"Yep!" Stan said proudly. "Anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. 'Ere," he said, looking suspicious. "You did flag us down dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"

"Yes," Harper said quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"

"Eleven Sickles," Stan said. "But for fifteen you get 'or chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice," Harper sent him a strange look, but rummaged in her case. She then picked something out, shoving some gold into his hand. Then, she and Stan lifted the trunk with the owl's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus. Padfoot followed quickly.

Sniffing, Padfoot examined the room. There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.

Harper and Padfoot exchanged glances.

"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harper's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was siting in an armchair in the front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Lily Ethans, Ern "

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harper, who nervously flattened her hair again and sat down on the bed. Padfoot leaped up beside her and started licking some of the blood. Although he hated the taste, he needed to get that off her face.

She sputtered slightly, surprised by the kind actions of the dog, and waved him off.

"It's alright," she whispered. "I'll fix myself later," Then there was tremendous BANG, and the next moment Padfoot finds himself on the ground, thrown backward by the speed of the bus. Padfoot, quickly jumped back up to see the same thing had happened to Harper. Stan was watching Harper's stunned face with amusement. Padfoot looked out the window to see that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Although Padfoot had heard of the bus, he never was actually on it. Awed, he watched it closely, listening in on the conversation behind him.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down," Stan was saying. "Where are we Ern? Somewhere in Wales?" Harper gaped at them.

"Ar," Ernie said back.

"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" Harper asked, struggling to stay on the bed.

"Them!" Stan said, contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

"Best wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," Ernie said. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute," Padfoot heard Stan move, but he was focusing on other things. He knew where Harper was and although that wasn't on his list of things to do, he was glad he did. Now, he just needed to find that rat, bring him to court, and take back who he used to be. He could care for Harper the way he should have been able too. The way that any normal godfather would want for their goddaughter. And those awful muggles were nothing less of proper relatives. Why, when Padfoot got his paws on them-

(A/N- Warning. MOVIE TERRITORY!!!)

"-Sirius Black, that is." Stan said suddenly, and Padfoot nearly got whiplash. "Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?" He stared at Harper incredulously as Harper shook her head. "A murderer, he is. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it," Padfoot resisted the urge to growl at 'murderer' and shivered at 'Azkaban'.

"How'd he escape?" Harper asked curiously, looking at the paper.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Stan said. "He's the firs' that's done it. Give me the collywables thinking he's out there, though, I'll tell you that. Big supporter of You-Know-Who, Black was. Reckon you heard of 'im," Stan nodded and Harper nodded her head too. Padfoot had walked back to the window, stiff.

"I've heard of him," Harper sighed.

"Where you want to go in London?" Stan asked finally. Harper thought.

"The Leaky Cauldron," she said quickly.

"Oo," Stan said nodding to Ernie. "Bet step on the brakes, Ern. She wants Leaky Cauldron," suddenly, Ern slammed on the brakes and Padfoot was tossed forward, hitting the side of the bus, Harper nearly suffering the same fate. The only thing that stopped her was that she had hands and Padfoot had inoperable paws.

Stan stood, heading for the door and Harper shakily followed him. In a daze, Padfoot limped after them. Stan brought out Harper's trunk and Harper and Padfoot hopped off the bus.

"Take care Lily!" Stan shouted and the Knight Bus disappeared.

"Ah," a voice said and Padfoot whirled, Harper glancing over her shoulder. "Ms. Potter. Good to see you. Come with me," the hunch-backed bar tender, Tom beckoned them into the Leaky Cauldron. Harper gulps but follows, Padfoot right at her side.

 

 

 

Deeper in. Possible outcome for Padfoot becoming Sirius. Ron had just lost Scabbers who had run into the Shrieking Shack. Hermione, Harper, and Padfoot had leaped after them. They made it to the top to see a traumatized Ron Weasley injured on the bed. The three slowly turn to see Peter Pettigrew, wand pointed at Harper.   
===============

"Who-" Hermione swallowed. "Who are you?" She said weakly.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harper breathed. "But-but you're dead!"

"No," Peter said. "I'm not. And now, the Dark Lord commands me...." he lifted his wand and pointed it at Harper's chest. She froze.

"What?" She whispered. "But-but Black-" Peter let out a shriek-like laugh.

"Black!" He shrieked. "Black! Sirius would've die than give up information to the Dark Lord. And although he's been trying to kill me all year, I have to kill you first. Then I can get rid of him!"

"How!" Hermione cried. "Black isn't even here!" Peter sneered.

"Oh, but he's been here all year," he glared. "Now. Avada-" he was cut off abruptly by Padfoot. Only, Padfoot wasn't...a...dog...

Hermione and Ron gasped as Padfoot changed into Sirius Black, who swatted Peter's wand away and pushed him against the wall. Harper stared, open-mouthed at the dog that she had poured her feelings out to all year.

"You." Black snarled. "Are dead!" Peter squeaked and changed into a rat. "Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled and turned back into a dog, racing after the little rat. He jumped in front of the exit door, snarling. Harper backed up, bumping into the fireplace. She yelped as she fell down and Sirius looked at her, his dog eyes worried.

Suddenly, the door burst open, pushing Padfoot and Scabbers forward. The rat squeaked and ran off, but Padfoot managed to snatch him in his jaws. Strong enough to keep a good grip, but not enough to kill him.

And from the open door, came Professor R.J Lupin.

Remus looked at the scene around him and then looked at the dog. He chuckled.

"Finally revealed yourself?" He said, eyebrows raised. Padfoot changed into Sirius, who shrugged.

"It wasn't gonna stay that way forever," he said, as Remus helped him up. The rat had someone escaped Sirius, but with lightning fast reflexes, Remus forced him to change back to Peter.

Harper stared at her dog. No, Sirius Black.


	58. Harper Potter Time Travel

Harper Potter and the Time Traveling Problem

  
Chapter 1- Kids from Where?

 

  
James Potter was pacing.

His best friend, Sirius Black was watching him, amused.

"Prongs," he said. "Do you have a problem with that chair?" He pointed his hand towards the chair that James had once sat on. Remus was standing in the chair next to Sirius and Peter was out on a mission from Dumbledore.

"No," James said. "Yes. No. I don't know!" He threw his hands up and sat on the chair. Then he got up again and started pacing once more. Sirius snorted with laughter and put his glass to his lips again, taking a swig. It wasn't anything like Firewhisky. No it was just regular water.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Remus asked. Sirius shifted slightly. He forgot the werewolf was there.

"I don't know!" James cried, a worried look on his face as his teeth chattered slightly.

"Prongs!" Sirius laughed. "Quit worrying! Lils'll be fine!"

"Promise?" James said.

"Nope!" Sirius said.

"Great," James flopped on the chair. "I always feel better after having a talk with you," they waited a few moments before a nurse came out.

"James Potter?" She said. James abruptly stood.

"Yes?" He said nervously. The nurse smiled and beckoned him forward. Sirius flashed him a grin and two thumbs up. Remus sent him a reassuring smile and with a deep breath, James walked after the nurse.

"Did everything go alright?" He asked.

"Yes," the nurse said and James let out a huge breath. "Everything in the procedure went exactly as planned," she smiled. "July 31st. Your daughter will share a birthday with the Longbottom family down the corridor. I got news that Alice just had a son today," James nodded, barely registering the words. Lily was alright. Their daughter was alright. That's really all he cared about.

When James entered the room, Lily was holding a bundle, still in a hospital gown and on the bed. He smiled and Lily looked up and smiled back at James.

"Hi," James said a little awkwardly. Lily smiled.

"James," Lily said. "This is Harper," James moved towards the little bundle.

"Hi Harper," James whispered. The baby didn't move, but surprisingly, lifted her eyelids slightly. She blinked them a bit, before closing them again.

James wouldn't forget it.

  
\------------------THREE DAYS LATER----------------

  
Lily was home at Godric's Hollow, but James was currently at Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting. It was the new location since Dumbledore was kind enough to respect James' new privacy.

James arrived with Sirius and Remus and they headed inside. Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Peter Petegrew, Frank, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Hagrid, and Emmeline Vance were already there.

James sat in between Sirius and Remus, hopefully to keep the two from fighting. Sirius for some strange reason, was beginning to think that Remus was going to sell them all to Voldemort.

"First of all," Dumbledore said, causing everyone to go silent. "I'd like to congratulate the Longbottoms and Potters on their newborn children," people clapped, some said congratulations, and everyone smiled. James and Frank smiled at each other than at others. It was all sort of hushed. After all, it was a terrible time to be bringing up kids.

"Now, as for why I called you all here," Dumbledore continued after the clapping ended. But he never got to finish.

There was a loud BANG and smoke filled the room. Instantly, the Order was stumbling out of chairs and drawing their wands. A group appeared on the table.

"What just happened!"

"Where are we?"

"Ouch! Ron! That's my foot!"

"Why are we on a table?"

"What's going on?"

"SHUT UP!" A voice bellowed over the rest. The group scrambled apart, someone falling off. Instinctively, James reached out to catch her. She had black hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like James actually, silver-rimmed glasses and all. Except for the eyes.

"Than-" the girl looked up and froze. She stared, open-mouthed at James.

"Harper!" A bushy-haired girl yelped and looked around. She caught sight of the girl and then James. "Harper! Are you- oh my..." the girl trailed off.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius demanded.

"Uh, Siri?" A woman said, staring at Sirius. "Is that you?"

"No," another voice said and everyone turned to an older looking Sirius. "I'm right here,"

"What is going on!" A red-haired girl shrieked.

"I dunno Gin," a red haired boy said.

"But," another red hair, this time with someone who was seemingly a twin with another said.

"We'll," the other said.

"Find out," they chorused.

"Who are you?" James demanded. The older looking Sirius gaped at him.

"But- but that's-where-how!?" He sputtered.

"Excuse me?" An older looking Remus said. They looked at him. "Care to tell us what year it is?"

"1980," Molly said suspiciously.

"Hi mum," the red haired kids chorused. Molly looked shocked.

"1980," older Sirius and Remus repeated. "1980?!"

"What?" Sirius said, suspiciously. "You from the future?"

"1995 to be exact," the black-haired girl said matter-o-factly. She blinked, like she was still recovering from shock.

"Well, who are you?" Gideon asked.

"Remus Lupin," the older Remus said.

"Sirius Black," the older Sirius said.

"Nymphadora Tonks," the woman said.

"Ginny Weasley," the red haired girl said. Molly squealed slightly.

"Forge," one of the twins said.

"And Gred Weasley," the other said. Many frowned.

"Ron Weasley," the younger red haired boy said.

"Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl said.

"Harper," the black-haired girl hesitated. James looked at her slightly. He felt like he knew her...

"Harper Potter," she said finally. People stared at her. James stared at the girl.

"Oh now I see it!" Younger Sirius exclaimed. "I thought I knew you from somewhere! You look like the mini James! Except you're a girl of course, and the eyes. The eyes look like-"

"My mum yeah," Harper rolled her eyes. "If I had a galleon every time I heard that, I could buy all of Gringotts for myself. Oh, and by the way, that's Fred," Harper pointed to one of the twins, whose mouth dropped. "And that's George,"

"How the hell do you know the difference!" Molly, Arthur, Fabian, Gideon, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all said at once. Harper burst out laughing.

"Fred has spiky hair, George has flat hair," Harper said simply. Fred quickly tried to flatten his hair and George tried to spike up his hair but they failed miserably. Harper burst into another fit of giggles. "And they can't seem to fix it," she continued, laughing.

"Alright, we got it," Hermione interrupted. "We need to figure out why the heck we're in 1980!"

"Hey!" Harper said suddenly. "I was born in 1980,"

"You were!" The older Sirius said.

"Yeah," James said, finally speaking. "Yeah, you were born 'bout three days ago,"

"Nervous wreck you were," the older Remus chuckled a faraway look in his eyes. The older Sirius nodded.

"Well," Ron looked around. "We know some of you but not a lot,"

"Oh, right," Sirius said. "I'm Sirius Black,"

"Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"Molly Weasley," Molly said.

"Fabian Prewett," Fabian said.

"Gideon Prewett," Gideon said.

"Emmeline Vance," Emmeline smiled.

"Marlene McKinnon," Marlene said.

"Frank Longbottom," Frank said.

"Neville's dad?" Harper asked and Frank nodded, blinking.

"Is he alright?" Frank asked.

"He's a Gryffindor with us," Ginny said, smiling.

"Professor McGonagall," McGonagall said, eyeing Harper slightly.

"Dumbledore," Dumbledore said.

"Hagrid," Hagrid smiled and Harper's face lit up.

"Hi Hagrid," she said and Hagrid beamed.

"Peter Petegrew," Peter said nervously, eyeing the group. Everyone of them stiffened.

"Oh, right," the older Sirius mumbled, glaring slightly. "I forgot about you," Peter blinked, and seemed to whimper slightly.

"James Potter," James said, trying to distract them from Peter. Harper turned to James, grinning.

"Where's mum?" She asked suddenly.

"Lily's resting," James said.

"Oh," Harper jumped on the table and stared at her hands in thought.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But it must have been a time turner or something," Older Sirius snorted.

"Probably some Dark Object my mother kept," He said sarcastically.

"Did you ever get the painting down?" Younger Sirius asked.

"Nope," Harper said. "But I did try to kill her," they stared at her. "I tried to get a different painting to choke her or stab her or something," Harper said defensively.

"I know you're trying to back your actions," Ginny groaned. "But for the love of Merlin, don't ever say that again," Harper laughed.

"Seriously though, I did," Harper added. "And Sirius, both Sirius', don't make that stupid joke again," both Sirius' pouted.

"Dumbledore," McGonagall said, frowning. "What is it that you wanted to say before the arrivals?" Dumbledore blinked.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, I wanted to mention that Voldemort-," small gasps and shudders. "Is on the move. We have information that states that Voldemort is no longer in London,"

"Well, where is he?" many people cried.

"No," Harper said loudly. She screwed up her face, pain etched across. "No, he's in London. He's....He's...." she trailed off, as if trying to locate him.

"No, Harper," Hermione groaned. "You're supposed to block him out..." people stared from her reaction.

"He's in London," Harper repeated. "And he's....I think he's near the Leaky Cauldron...? But he's definitely in Londo-ah!" Harper suddenly grasped her forward, yelping slightly. She sat on the ground, seething slightly as if in pain. Ron went forward and stayed at her side, watching her. Silence fell over the group.

"How do you know that?" Dumbledore said finally.

"I don't know," Harper moaned. "I just get glimpses of things through his mind," Dumbledore paled but looked at her curiously.

"What's that?" James finally noticed that there was a small lightning bolt scar over her left eyebrow. Harper traced a finger down the scar and shrugged the question off.

"Nothing," Harper stumbled to her feet. "Point is that whoever your information is coming from, he's wrong. Voldemort's in London and he's just using that person to say that he's where he's not," Harper frowned. "If that makes sense,"

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Peter thinking hard. As if Peter was slowly thinking about what Harper was saying.

"Well," James said. "If no one cares, I'd kinda like to take Harper to see Lily. Maybe we can continue this conversation and meeting later...?" James made motions with his hands and ended it with slowly pointing towards the door and edging towards it. Dumbledore thought for a moment before nodding.

"Molly, Arthur, I'm sure you would like to take Miss Granger and the future Weasley children home with you?" Dumbledore asked and Molly nodded. "Sirius, both Sirius' and maybe both Remus' could go with James...?" Sirius, Sirius, Remus, and Remus nodded.

"I'll go with Remus," Tonks said and Remus smiled.

"Alright, this meeting is adjourned for now," Dumbledore said. "But we will continue two days from now, on Sunday, yes?" They nodded and filed out, James grabbing Harper's hand who seemed just as eager to grab his.

James smiled. This was going to be a lot to tell Lily.

 

 

Chapter 2

Meeting Lily Evans Potter

 

Once they had apparated, James opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the outside of Godric's Hollow.

"Godric's Hollow..." Harper murmured and James nodded.

"Come on," he said and led her inside the gates. There were pops behind him and he turned to see the future Remus, Tonks, and Sirius and then the present Sirius and Remus.

"Whoa, hold up," younger Sirius said suddenly. "We need to figure out what to call you,"

"Yeah," Harper said. "We can't have two Sirius' in the same world. Its too much strain on the entire universe,"

"You," the older Sirius said, slightly warningly. "Are.....absolutely right," the group laughed. "We'll just keep you guys as Remus, Sirius, and Tonks..."

"I could use my middle name," Remus suggested. "John,"

"And I could use Procyon," Sirius said. Everyone stared at him.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Harper cried.

"Sirius is another name for 'dog star' and so is Procyon," Sirius said. The younger Sirius looked like he was trying to process this.

"Yeah," Procyon said sarcastically. "I know something. It's the end of the world," they laughed and Procyon smiled.

"Well, come on," James said. "I sent a patronus ahead saying that I was coming home early. We don't want to leave Lily waiting,"

"God forbid," Sirius snorted. John started suddenly. Then he smiled.

"Harper?" He said as they continued on. Harper flipped around and started walking backwards.

"Yeah-huh?" She hummed.

"Do you want to show James your patronus?" John said, smiling mischievously. Harper thought for a second and then light up.

"O-okay," she said. She stopped walking and the rest of the group did too. She closed her eyes, murmured the spell and for a moment, nothing happened.

Then, a bright light escaped her pointed wand and a billowing white stag leapt from the wand. It crouched slightly and then padded back and forth, looking at the group intently. James stared at it, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"It's Prongs," Sirius, Remus, and Procyon said altogether. Harper smiled and drew back the patronus.

"Now," she said. "Should we keep going?"

"Yes," James said. He smiled and Harper skipped ahead. They walked for a while, but then James frowned.

"Harper," he called, stopping in front of the house. Harper, at least 10 feet ahead, stopped and turned. He frowned harder. "It's right here," he said. Harper stilled for a moment before charging backward to where he was.

"Right," she said, waving it off. "I knew that," and dashed inside. But you didn't, James thought. Because you walked past it without a second thought.

Must've moved in the future. An unconvincing voice responded. James nodded absentmindedly, not really caring. They walked inside, John and Procyon stopped.

The front door led into a warm room, with a fireplace, two windows, a couch, a tellie, some wizard things, and smelled of chocolate. Pictures hung on the fireplace and Harper was there, staring at them. James watched as she breathed in deeply, eyes scanning everything, her hands trailing everywhere, as if to imprint everything in her mind, soul, and heart. As if she was going to forget the minute she went back to her own time.

The right side led off into a magically-extended kitchen with a peninsula dragging off. The stairs were off to the left, in between the couch and the peninsula. Upstairs would've been a four-room layout, with a room for Harper, a room for guests, a room for James and Lily, and, of course, a bathroom.

Ding, clunk.

James looked to see that Harper had entrancingly raked a hand across the pots and pans that were hovering above the kitchen. She looked at everything with a small sense of longing, as if none of it existed in her time.

We must've changed a lot if she wants to imprint all of this. The unconvincing voice said, but a small voice said something else, something James blocked deeply from his head. He turned to see how Procyon and John were reacting.

They reacted with a the same longing of Harper, but less and less as their guards slowly came up, blocking all emotion like Sirius and Remus would do. James was slightly worried about this because he wanted to know things about the future. He wanted to know why Harper did seem a little cut off from him, but at the same time, super clingy to him, as if she feared she would loose him at any moment.

That thought worried him a bit.

"Okay," Lily's voice came from the stairs and Harper's breath caught. James watched slightly as Harper dashed over to Procyon and John. "What is going on! I put Harper to bed, then I get a call from you saying that the Order meeting is over early and that you were bringing someone with you..." Lily trailed off when she saw the three from the future.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Lily," Sirius said. "Meet future me and future Remus," Lily raised an eyebrow.

"And how did you two get here?" She said, crossing her arms. But Procyon and John were still, not speaking, instead gazing at Lily as if they hadn't seen her in years.

"Don't know," Procyon finally said. "But it definitely has something to do with a time turner," Lily snorted.

"Obvious.." Lily trailed off when she spotted Harper hiding behind Procyon. Harper slowly took a few steps out and Lily's arms dropped to her sides.

"You can't..." she whispered, gesturing absentmindedly to the stairs. "I just..." she laughed. "Time travel. Right," she smiled at Harper who smiled weakly back.

"Lily," James said slowly, taking Harper's hand and slowly pulling her forward. "This is Harper,"

"Yes, yes I know," Lily said. For a second, mother and daughter just stared at each other. Then Harper let out a funny sound and threw her arms around Lily. Lily staggered slightly but held her ground, hugging Harper back. James smiled and looked over at the group to see Sirius and Remus smiling and the time travelers smiling...sadly.

James, sensing that this was one of those few moments when the time travelers would let their guard down, did a quick assessment. Both looked sad as if they knew Harper would never get this moment again, which worried him. Procyon seemed a little mad too, as if he was thinking about the person that had ruined Harper's life. John looked more regretful if anything.

Then James heard something and he turned to see Harper pulling away from Lily. They all watched as she ran over to Procyon and hug him, hiding her face in his coat. Procyon just hugged her back. It was quite obvious that it was something that happened regularly.

Sirius, Remus, and James all exchanged a look. What was going on?

"All right," Lily said, clapping her hands. "What are we going to do?"

"It's around dinner time," Sirius said. "So..."

"I'll do it!" Harper shouted suddenly and bolted into the kitchen. But James caught sight of her face which was red and splotchy indicating that she had been crying.

Why was she crying? James wondered and he almost voiced this thought before John interrupted.

"The rest of us could go and sit?" He suggested.

"Sure," Sirius said.

"Oh, Lily," Remus said suddenly. "We're calling him John and the older Sirius Procyon, just so it clears up any confusion,"

"Yup!" Lily said happily and the group continued to the living room.

"So," Lily said as they settled down. James and Lily sat together in one couch. Procyon and John sat in another, with Sirius and Remus across.


	59. Harper Potter reading

Harper Potter reacts to Love and War Scars:  
5th year

  
*Harper and Draco end up sitting next to each other. Have Ron be a stick in the mud about it but eventually get over it as Draco apologizes for everything.*

  
"This place was my first real home," Harper whispered softly. Draco turned and looked at her.

Harper knit her eyebrows. What was she about to share?

"What?" He asked.

"My first real home was Hogwarts," she repeated.

"Don't you live with a muggle family?" Draco frowned.

"Didn't you live with muggles?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"Glad to see you don't change," Harper laughed.

Harper sighed and walked along the bridge farther.

"Yes," she said. "But I try not to think of them as family,"

"Why not?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, stop. That's getting freaky,"

"Just stop talking?"

"Yes. Yes that would be greatly appreciated,"

"They weren't family," Harper said, a harsh edge in her voice. She stopped and stared defiantly over the river. "They weren't my real family. They did things, none of it good.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowed.

I lived..." she hesitated.

Harper's eyes widened.

"I lived under a cupboard for the first ten years of my life,"

Utter silence.

"You're kidding, right?" Draco gapped. Harper bit her lip and shook her head. Draco groaned. "Ohhh, I'm an idiot. I'm a stupid prat. Ohhhh...I feel horrible,"

"HARPER!" Hermione shrieked. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It never came up?" Harper said weakly. "I mean, that wasn't the worst of it-"

"Worst!" Hermione yelled. "WORST!?"

"Calm down Mione," Ron said. "She doesn't want to talk about it. Just keep reading,"

she looked at Draco, green eyes expectant.

"What, like a playroom?" Draco asked. "I used to have one. Mind you, it was outside-"

Laughter.

"I do have a treehouse," Draco admitted. "I think I meant that,"

"That's so cool!" Harper yelped. "I love tree houses!" Draco blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Harper happily clapped. Then she sat down and glared at him. "No. No, actually I don't. I have a hard time even figuring out what the heck that is. The Dursleys never bought anything that would mention anything like that," laughter. Draco blinked again.

"So...you don't like tree houses?" Laughter.

"No!" Harper sighed impatiently. "No, like live live in a cupboard," Draco gaped at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow," Draco paused. "Well, that's never going to happen again," he looked at Harper with such protectiveness that Harper shuddered slightly, a thrill traveling up her spine.

Harper leaned against Draco, smiling. Draco smiled as well.

"I'd always like to have my wedding here," Harper said, changing the subject. "I hear that wizards normally have their weddings at their houses, and I think Hogwarts was my home more than anything,"

"That makes sense," Hermione nodded, grinning.

"Maybe you'd just want to be proposed here, and married at Godric's Hollow," Draco suggested.

"Why so specific?" Harper raised a brow. "You plan on proposing?"

"Not yet!" Draco sputtered. Harper laughed.

Harper laughed and leaned out, the wind catching her black hair.

"Yeah," she agreed, closing her eyes. "That's even better," Draco did not answer. She opened her eyes and looked back but had to look down. There, on one knee was Draco.

The hall held their breath, excited and nervous. Harper clutched Draco's hand, eyes wide.

Harper frowned.

"What-" she mumbled.

"Harper," Draco said, slowly reaching for something. "I love you," Harper stared as he brought out a small ring. "So...will you marry me?" Time froze.

Harper stared at the silver ring.

"This should not be that hard!" Hermione yelled. "Just say yes!" Harper blushed.

"Yes"

Harper's eyes glowed and she grinned at Draco.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Harper yelled and Draco enveloped her in a hug.

The hall cheered.

"Oh my god!" Harper suddenly broke away, gasping.

"What now?" Ron complained.

"Well aren't you a woman of emotions tonight," Draco grumped and Harper swatted his head.

As she did now.

"What are we gonna tell Ron and Hermione?" She kept on going.

"I dunno. They're your friends," she glared at him.

"Well, we can break the news to Hermione first, she'll be absolutely ecstatic, Ron on the other hand..."

"What?" Ron asked, defensively. The hall looked at him pointedly and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, tell me last," Ron mumbled.

"Tell him last," Draco agreed. "Christmas,"

"And how far away is that?" Harper laughed.

"Draco! That's three months from now!"

"Ah, better than now though,"

The hall laughed.

(Chapter ends)


	60. Reading Harper Potter

Harper Potter reads Harper Potter. Have Lily and the Maraurders

After the war:  
People:

7th Years and Adults: Harper, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Snape, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Tonks

6th years: Ginny, Luna, James(Y), Sirius(Y), Regulas(Y), Snape(Y), Lily(Y), Remus(Y), Alice(Y), and Frank(Y)

10 year olds: Harper(Y), Ron(Y), and Hermione(Y),

9 year olds: Ginny(Y) and Luna(Y)

 

  
Prologue:

"So," Draco looked around, a sad look on his face. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Ron repeated. He looked at Harper. "What do we do now?"

"Learn?" Harper suggested. "Rebuild?"

"We definitely have to rebuild Hog-" Hermione was cut off by a scream.

Two girls and a boy fell to the ground. They were followed by two other girls.

"What's going on!" One of the first girl's shouted. "Where are we!"

"It looks like Hogwarts," the boy stood, gaping at the destroyed area. "But it's...destroyed."

"What's Hogwarts?" A bushy-haired girl asked curiously.

"Magic school of course," the boy replied.

"What?" The bushy-haired girl asked in shock.

"Oh my god," Hermione suddenly gasped. The five kids looked at her. "That's me! That's ten year old me!"

"What!" The bushy-haired girl exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"Time travel," the boy explained.

"Wait, wait, wait," Harper said. "Tell us your names,"

"Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl said bossily.

"Ron Weasley," the boy said and Ron blinked a couple of times.

"Ginny Weasley," the red headed girl said shyly.

"Luna Lovegood," the blond haired girl said airily.

"Harper Potter," the skinny black haired girl said. Ron(Y) wheeled on her, gaping.

"You're kidding!" He shouted.

"Are you really?" Ginny(Y) asked eagerly.

"Well as far as I know there's only one Harper Potter so yes," Harper(Y) said skittishly as her voice raised to a higher octave. She scrambled away from the other two and hid behind Hermione(Y).

"Don't worry," Luna(Y) told Harper(Y). "I'm sure they're nice people. They didn't mean to scare you," Harper(Y) slowly nodded.

"Oh, yeah, no," Ron(Y) said quickly. "Sorry, it's just...well...I thought you knew," (Y)Harper looked at him curiously.

"Knew what?" She asked.

"O-kay!" Harper intervened. "How old are all of you?"

"Ten!" Hermione(Y) said proudly.

"Ten," Harper(Y) said.

"Ten," Ron(Y) said.

"Nine," Ginny(Y) said, looking apologetic to young Harper. Harper gave her a tentative smile back.

"Nine," Luna(Y) replied, smiling.

"Alright," Ron clapped his hands together. "Introductions for us I suppose," he looked at everyone and they nodded.

"Ron Weasley, 17 years old," Ron said. Ten-year old Ron gaped at his older self. "Gryffindor," he added.

"Yes!" Ron(Y) exploded. He paused, seeing everyone stare at him. "Sorry,"

"Hermione Granger, 17, Gryffindor," Hermione said. She smiled at her younger self. "And yes, you can do magic,"

"Awesome!" Hermione(Y) clapped excitedly.

"You're a muggleborn?" Ron(Y) looked at Hermione(Y). Hermione(Y) nodded. "Well, nice to meet you,"

"This encounter is going so much better than your first," Harper whispered to her older counterparts. They nodded and grinned.

"Luna Lovegood, 16, Ravenclaw," Luna smiled at her younger self.

"Oh goodie," nine-year-old Luna said happily. "Father will be so proud!"

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny started. "16 and in Gryffindor,"

"Yes!" Ron(Y) shouted again and high-fived his little sister who grinned happily.

"Neville Longbottom, 17, Gryffindor," Neville said.

"Draco Malfoy, 17, Slytherin," Draco said.

"Harper Potter," Harper said quickly before Ron(Y) or anyone could say anything. She saw her younger self looking at her. "17, Gryffindor,"

"Wooo-hooo!" Ron(Y) came up and high-fived the Harper(Y). "You're in Gryffindor too!"

"Wow," Hermione laughed. "You're really energetic when you're younger,"

"Oh, don't remind me," Ron grumbled and the group laughed.

"Sorry," Harper(Y) said timidly. "But why are we here?"

"That's a good question-" Harper started.

"Argh!" Suddenly another group of kids landed.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding," Ron whined. "More people!"

"Ow! Geoff Potter!" A girl yelled and Harper and Harper(Y) froze. The group separated themselves and quite a few gasps rang around the room.

"Where are we?" A boy demanded. "What's going on?"

"How should we know!" Ron(Y) yelled. "We're kids!"

"Introductions!" Harper yelled over the commotion.

"Um, alright," one man cleared his throat. "James Potter,"

"No way!" Another boy yelped. "You're kidding!"

"Oh my god," a woman gaped at the boy. "That's younger you James- that's younger me!"

"Please ignore the time travel for now!" Harper said. "Name, age, and house,"

"James Potter, 20, Gryffindor," the man said.

"Lily Potter, 20, Gryffindor," the woman said, gripping the man tightly.

"Sirius Black, 20, Gryffindor," another man said.

"Remus Lupin, 20, Gryffindor," another said.

"Nymphadora Tonks-call me Tonks- call me Nymphadora and I'll hex you, 20, Hufflepuff," a woman said.

"Nymphie!" Sirius yelped, shocked. "You're older!"

"Shut up!" Tonks yelled.

"Severus Snape," another man started.

"Oh great," Sirius muttered.

"20, Slytherin," Snape continued, glaring at Black.

"James Potter, 16, Gryffindor," the boy said.

"Lily Evans 16, Gryffindor," the girl said.

"Sirius Black, 16, Gryffindor," another boy said.

"Remus Lupin, 16, Gryffindor," another said.

"Alice Prewett, 15, Gryffindor,"

"Frank Longbottom, 15, Gryffindor," another person said.

"Alright," Harper said, blinking. "That's a lot of names-"

"Ahhhh!" Suddenly a redhead fell down from the sky. He lunged up and looked around.

"Fred?" Ron and Ron(Y) gasped. Ron(Y) of surprise and Ron of shock and pain.

"Uh, yeah," Fred said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Ginny!" A voice yelled. "Ron! Hermione! Harper! Where are you-oh!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room, Mrs. Weasley stopping mid-sentence. Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy came in, tired looks on their faces. George stopped, eyes widening when he saw Fred.

"Freddie?" He whispered.

"Time travel!" Harper shouted quickly. "Very big....time travel,"

"Well obviously!" Mr. Weasley exploded. "We've just been through a war and half the people who've died in it and the first one are standing right in front of us!- Harper! What's going on?"

"How should I know?" Harper said, exasperated. "We barely got through the door to count the dead, before they started appearing left and right!"

"Hold up- war?!" Older Sirius said, staring at the group. "What war?!"

"The Battle of Hogwarts," Hermione explained. "The war that ended a few moments ago,"

"Against Voldemort?" Older James asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"He's dead now," Harper said blankly. "I killed him," Silence.

"I kill a person in the future?" Harper(Y) whispered, eyes filling with wet tears.

"He was a bad man," Harper said quietly. "He deserved what he got. He killed your parents-"

"NO!" Harper(Y) shouted suddenly. "My parents died in a car crash! That's what Aunt Petunia told me!" Older Lily gasped. "This is a dream!" Harper(Y) continued shakily. "I'm in a dream- I have to be cause there's no such thing as MAGIC!" And the walls around them exploded. The group yelled, surprised.

"Harper!" Harper shouted. "You have to calm down! It's alright, this isn't a dream but I promise! You. Are. Safe." As soon as older Harper said that, the howling wind that had started calmed down and everyone was still, staring at Harper and Harper(Y).

Harper crouched down and walked slowly towards the shaking ten year old. Tears were in her eyes and she looked pitiful.

"You're safe," Harper repeated. "Hogwarts is safe. This," she gestured around. "This is your safe place- your first safe place. And I promise," fire seemed to burn in Harper's eyes. "No one- no one- will beat you here." She stared intently at Harper(Y) who had started to calm down. The 1998 group gaped at Harper. "I promise," she repeated. For a moment no one spoke.

"Last name," Older Lily finally gasped, a strangled sound. She looked at Harper(Y). "What is your last name?" Harper(Y) hesitated.

"Potter," she said finally. "My name is Harper Potter,"

Lily let out a strangled noise before lunging forward and sweeping Harper(Y) up. Harper(Y) yelped, but clung tightly to Lily.

Lily held Harper(Y) tightly, crying.

"I'm your mom," she said softly. "I'm your real mom," For a moment, Harper(Y) didn't do anything. Then she started to cry and hugged tightly to Lily.

"We're dead," James said blankly.

"Huh?" Lily(Y) frowned. "What's that supposed to mean- 'we'?"

"Oh yeah," James smiled at Lily Evans. "You get married to me,"

"YES!" James(Y) whooped.

"Oh no," Lily(Y) moaned. "Oh no I didn't,"

"Wait," Sirius suddenly looked at the others. "Who are you?"

"Molly Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said. Lily slowly put down Harper(Y), but Harper(Y) had weaved her way into her mother's legs and Lily couldn't move.

"Arthur Weasley,"

"Fred Weasley,"

"George Weasley, his twin,"

"You don't say," Sirius(Y) said sarcastically.

"Bill Weasley,"

"Percy Weasley,"

"Charlie Weasley,"

"Fleur Weasley,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"My son?" Frank asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Neville. "Alice is my mom," Alice squealed and hugged Frank who smiled.

"Hermione Granger, muggleborn," she added quickly.

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Harper," Harper said slowly. "Harper Potter," Lily and James gaped at her.

"Oh no way," James complained. "No, you're nearly my age!" Harper gave a sad smile.

"Time flies," she whispered.

"You killed Voldemort!" Sirius suddenly exploded.

"Yup," Harper said.

"Alright, what should we do?" Lily looked at the group.

"I dunno," James said.

"Oh, by the way, Harper," Harper added suddenly. "Sirius and Sirius are your godfathers," Harper(Y), Sirius, and older Sirius blinked in perfect sync. Harper(Y) had finally just decided to stand next to older Lily.

"Ow!" Ron yelled suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"A stack of books fell on top of me!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Well maybe," Harper started. "If you hadn't been standing in that place at that time, you could have avoided it," Ron glared at her, as some people laughed turning it into a snort.

"Well what does it say?" Ginny asked.

"Harper Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," Ron read.

"Your first year?" James guessed. Harper nodded.

"Well let's read!" Hermione(Y) shouted joyfully.

Lily(Y), Alice, and Frank sat next to each other, with James(Y), Sirius(Y), and Remus(Y) just a few paces away. Tonks, Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily sat next to them, Harper(Y) in Lily's lap. She wouldn't leave Lily's lap. Hermione(Y), Ron(Y), Ginny(Y), and Luna(Y) sat next to them. Across from them was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Draco, Neville, and Luna. Snape sat a ways away. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harper and Hermione started.

 

  
Chapter 1

  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

"You're welcome!" The twins chorused.

They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a film called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The twins, Ron, Harper, and Harper(Y) snorted.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.

"Huh?" James(Y) frowned. "What's wrong with me?"

"This doesn't happen to be Tuney, does it?" Lily(Y) asked Lily.

"Probably is," Lily scowled.

Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,

"Yup, that's Tuney," Lily(Y) sighed.

but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,

"Why not?" James frowned.

because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish

"That's not even a word," Hermione and Hermione(Y) sniffed. Ron and Harper sniggered.

as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.

"What is wrong with these people?" James(Y) frowned. "I'm cool and Lily is amazing!" Lily(Y) stared at him.

"I went there once, cause Lily wanted me too," James shuddered. "It was horrible,"

"I bet," Harper(Y) said. "They hate anything magicicy,"

"Hold on," Lily frowned. "Why are you living with them? And why were you worried about being beaten?" Harper's(Y) eyes widened.

"I lived with the Dursleys because..." Harper hesitated. "Well, the book'll say, but at the Dursleys they would occasionally...possibly...sometimes....whip me," Harper's voice became smaller and smaller until finally, with a pop she Disapperated. Silence.

"HARPER JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed so loudly that everyone clapped their hands over their ears. "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" And with a pop, she too Disapparated. For a moment, nothing was said. Lily hugged Harper(Y) tighter and Harper(Y) started to cry again. Ron(Y), Ginny(Y), Luna(Y), Hermione(Y), the Weasley family, James(Y), Remus(Y), Sirius(Y), and the older group looked as if they were just slapped.

Ron slowly picked up the book and continued.

The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

"A child like what?!" Lily seethed.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work

"Most boring tie?" James(Y) snorted. "Really?"

"He's weird that way," Harper(Y) agreed.

, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.

"Lovely child," Lily and Lily(Y) commented sarcastically.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

"Why not?" Ron(Y) frowned.

"We use this thing called the post office," Hermione(Y) said. "Not owls,"

"That's weird," Ron(Y) replied. Ron stifled a laugh and continued.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar -- a cat reading a map.

"Minnie!" James(Y) and Sirius(Y) shouted. Harper(Y) jumped and cuddled closer to her mom.

"What did you ever do to get me to marry you?" Lily whispered. James shrugged and gave her a goofy grin. Lily giggled and Harper(Y) smiled to herself.

For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -- then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat

"Definitely Minnie," James(Y) and Sirius(Y) nodded.

"Who's Minnie?" Ron(Y) asked finally.

"Professor McGonagall," Ron explained.

standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive -- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.

"Of course they can," Ginny(Y) said, sounding slightly offended.

Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

"I hate this guy," James(Y) decided.

"It gets worse," James told him. James(Y) groaned.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes -- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt -- these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

" -The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard- "

"- yes, their daughter, Harper- "

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Harper. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Harper. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Harvey. Or Harriet. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her -- if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw -- and it didn't improve his mood -- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over din- ner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern."  e newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters . . .

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. Af- ter all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"No," she said sharply. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . ."

"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with . . . you know . . . her crowd."

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, " their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What's her name again? Harvery, isn't it?"

"Harper. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front gar- den.  The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did . . . if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.  e Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. . . .

How very wrong he was.

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far cor- ner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize that he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known,"

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead, he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear professor, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly,"

"You'd be stiff if you sat on a wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent- I'll bet that was Daedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hopping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on thee very day You-Know-Who seemed to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They are a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of,"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can tell him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed to to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you are different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have,"

"Only because you're too- well- noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore confirmed it true. Dumbledore, however, was shooting another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are- are- that they're- dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James...I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it.. Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know.. I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Harper. But- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harper Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke- and that's why he's gone,"

Dumbledore nodded, glumly.

"It's- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done....after all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harper survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know,"

"Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you are here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harper to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now,"

"You don't mean- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harper Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous- a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harper Potter day in the future- there will be books written about Harper- every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all of that until she's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes- yes you are right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harper underneath it.

"Hagrid is bringing her,"

"You think it is -wise- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not saying that his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly. "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to- what is that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up to the sky- a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply to big to be allowed, and so wild- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms, he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her sir,"

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarming the place. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol,"

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward of the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where-?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "She'll have that scar forever,"

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars come in handy. I have myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well- give her here, Hagrid- we'd better get this over with,"

Dumbledore took Harper in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.

"Could I- could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harper and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. She squirmed suddenly, mewing slightly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"She'll grow into a snippy one, I'm sure," he said, and then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" Professor McGonagall hissed. "You'll wake the Muggles!" As it was, Harper had started to squeak and cry out slightly.

"S-s-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-c-can't stand it- Lily an' James dead- an poor little Harper off ter live with Muggles-"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid on the arm. Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harper gently on the doorstep, and thankfully the squirming girl had quieted down. He took a letter out of his cloak and tucked it inside Harper's blankets. Then, he walked back to the other two. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," Dumbledore said finally. "That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations,"

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall- Professor Dumbledore sir,"

Wiping his steaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine to life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blackness on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harper," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harper Potter rolled over inside her blankets without out waking up. One small hand closed around the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing that she was special, not knowing that she was famous, not knowing that she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the mild bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley... she couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harper Potter- the girl who lived!"

 

  
Deeper in:

  
"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid.

"Yeah Hagrid!" James shouted.

"Harper -- yer a witch."   
                      
"Well that's a way to say it," Hermione laughed.

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.   
                      
"I bet," Sirius laughed.

"Well that's--" Harper sputtered. "That's rude. That is very rude!"

There was a pause before everyone started laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Harper blushed. "I was eleven!"

"Rude!" Sirius choked. "Rude!"

 

  
Nother part:

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"She won't know what those are!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Bless you. And Knuts?"

Laughter.


	61. More Harper Potter reading

Harper Potter reads the Books: Fifth Year

 

Intro:....

 

 

  
Chapter 2

"Chapter 2- The Vanishing Glass," Professor McGonagall read.

"Accidental magic?" Hermione guessed. Harper nodded.

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys' had woken to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.

"Huh?" A few people called out. Of course things would change, they thought. Harper freaking Potter was there!

However, Harper groaned inwardly.

The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign that somebody, such as a girl, lived in the house too.

Yet Harper Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harper woke with a start. Her aunt rapped the door again.

"Up!" She screeched. Harper heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling that she had had the dream before.

Her aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" She demanded.

"Nearly," Harper said, yawning.

"Well get a move on!" Petunia cried and Harper bit the urge to snort at her aunt. "I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday,"

Harper groaned, this time not even trying to stop it.

"What did you say?" Her aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing," Harper snapped back. She felt her anger flame for a second before deflating. She learned long ago not to fight. Instead, she went back to what her aunt said.

Dudley's birthday- how could she have forgotten? Harper slowly got out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harper was used to spiders,

"How?" Ron whimpered.

Harper meanwhile, groaned a bit and covered her head with her arms.

because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,

"What's a cupboard got to do with anything?" Hermione frowned.

and that is where she slept.

An eerie silence fell over the hall. Harper's breathing had increased erratically and she slowly peeked at the hall through her arms.

"You slept in a cupboard?" Hermione whispered faintly. Harper didn't move.

"How could you sleep in a cupboard?" Ron demanded. He felt incredibly guilty for being jealous of Harper.

"It's fine," Harper began.

"Fine?!" Surprisingly, Malfoy shouted. "Fine?! How on earth is that 'fine'?!"

"They did worse!" Harper shouted back angrily. "Honestly, the cupboard was just where I slept-sort of my safe place cos I had nowhere else to go! That was my home! This is my life-so suck it up and go back to acting like you don't care!"

"Of course we should care!" Hermione yelled back furiously. "You're our friend-!"

"And as a friend," Harper seethed. "I'm telling you to. Let. It. Go!" The hall was silent.

"What do you mean they did worse?" Malfoy said suddenly. He was still standing from earlier.

"Worse?" Harper asked, face blank. "Oh no, nothing else- slip of the tongue-ap!" Suddenly she yelped and her eyes whizzed to the staff table. There, Madame Pomfrey was taking a Diagnostic Spell. She looked at Harper in surprise.

"You felt that?" She asked curiously.

"What, the magic?" Harper snapped. "To hell I felt that!"

"No normal wizard or witch feels that, Harper," Hermione said slowly.

"Great," Harper threw her hands up and was about to yell again when Pomfrey gasped.

"What now?" Harper moaned. But Pomfrey didn't answer, merely looking through the list. Everyone watched, horrified as the list became longer and longer and longer. She stopped.

"You're aunt and uncle could not have used the Cruciatus curse on you," she said in a dangerously calm voice. Harper went white. She mumbled something. "What?"

"I was testing myself," Harper said quietly. "I was trying to gain resistance against it- I mean, Voldemort's going to use it on me again! He saw me that night and how I reacted to it! He loved it!" Harper breathed in and bit her lip.

The hall went silent again.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked hoarsely. To everyone's surprise, Harper whipped out her wand.

"Crucio," she muttered.

"Harper!" Hermione screamed. Silence. Everyone watched, awed and horrified as Harper just stiffened but didn't make a sound. For a moment, no one did anything.

"Stop!" Neville suddenly yelled. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Jerking her wand away, Harper's eyes fluttered and she sat, panting. The hall was silent.

"Can we just keep going?" Neville whimpered. Slowly, McGonagall nodded.

When she was dressed, she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harper, as Dudley was fat and hated exercise- unless of course it involved punching. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harper, but he couldn't often catch her. Harper didn't look it, but she was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harper had always been small and skinny for her age. She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley, and Dudley was about four sizes bigger than she was. (Not that she minded wearing Dudley's clothes. She came to terms with it and eventually shaped her gender to fit it. Gender-fluid was the word. She did consider herself a girl most of the time, but on odd days, she did feel like a 'he'. Today, was not one of those days.) Harper had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley punched her in the nose. The only thing Harper liked about her own appearance was a very thin lightning shaped scar on her forehead. She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia how she had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions,"

Don't ask questions- that was the first rule of a quiet life with the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harper turned the bacon over.

"Comb your hair!" He barked, by the way of a morning greeting.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over his newspaper and shouted that Harper needed a haircut. Harper must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simple grew that way- all over the place. (It was however, shorter than most girls, and through this, Harper believed that her hair was boyish.)

Harper was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel- Harper often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harper put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult because there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile was counting up his presents. His face fell.

Oh great. Harper thought, trying hard not to make a face. A Dudley-tantrum was coming.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted the one Auntie Marge gave you, see, it's right here, under this big one from Mummy and Daddy,"

"Alright, thirty-seven then," Dudley said, going red in the face. Harper instantly took this sign further and started wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.   
                                                     
Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''  
                                                              
Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."   
                      
"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.   
                      
"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."   
                      
Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.   
                      
At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harper and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike-(why he wanted one was beyond Harper), a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.   
                      
"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Harper's direction.   
                      
Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harper's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harper was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harper hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.   
                      
"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harper as though she'd planned this. Harper knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded himself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.   
                      
"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."  
                      
The Dursleys often spoke about Harper like this, as though she wasn't there -- or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.  
                                                              
"What about what's-her-name, your friend -- Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.   
                      
"You could just leave me here," Harper put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).   
                      
Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.   
                      
"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.   
                      
"I won't blow up the house," said Harper, rolling her eyes, but they weren't listening.   
                      
"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave her in the car...."   
                      
"That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone...."   
                      
Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying -- it had been years since he'd really cried -- but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. Harper sent him a small glare that thanfully Uncle Vernon didn't catch, and buried her head in her arms slightly.   
                      
"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"Oh I'm sure, mummy won't ever let me spoil something that is so utterly pointless to spoil," muttered Harper, glaring at the wood of the table.

The twins started laughing.

"It was," Harper repeated. "Utterly pointless!" That just made them laugh harder and the rest of the hall minus the teachers and some of the Slytherins laugh harder.   
                      
"I... don't... want... her... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harper a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Harper nearly stuck her tongue out at him, but thought that that would be a bad idea in e end.   
                      
Just then, the doorbell rang --

"Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically -- and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.   
                      
Half an hour later, Harper, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harper aside.   
                      
"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harper's, "I'm warning you now, girl -- any funny business, anything at all -- and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."  
                      
"I'm not going to do anything," insisted Harper, "Honestly.."

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did.   
                     
The problem was, strange things often happened around Harper and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.   
                     
Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harper coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself sill at Harper, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. She had been given a week in her cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.  
                      
Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) But the harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harper. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Harper wasn't punished.   
                      
On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Harper's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harper's headmistress telling them Harper had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harper supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid- jump.   
                      
But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.  
                                                              
While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harper, the council, Harper, the bank, and Harper were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.   
                      
"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.   
                      
"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harper, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."   
                      
Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harper, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"   
                     
Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," said Harper, irritated. "It was only a dream."   
                      
But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon -- they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas. As if. Harper thought, irked.  
                      
It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harper what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harper thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.   
                      
Harper had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harper was allowed to finish the first.   
                      
Harper felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last.  
                                                              
After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can -- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.   
                      
Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.                    

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.                    

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.   
                      
Harper moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself -- no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house.   
                    
The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harper's.   
                     
It winked.   
                      
Harper stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.   
                      
The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harper a look that said quite plainly:   
                     
"I get that all the time."  
                     
"I know," Harper murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."  
                                                              
The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harper asked, curious and oddly enough, not fazed that she was having a conversation with a snake.   
                      
The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harper peered at it.   
                      
BOA CONSTRICTOR, BRAZIL.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harper read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Oh, I see -- so you've never been to Brazil?"   
                     
As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harper made both of them jump.   
                      
"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"   
                      
Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.   
                      
"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harper in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Haper fell hard on the concrete floor, gasping. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened -- one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.   
                      
Harper sat up and gasped again; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.   
                      
As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harper watched as the snake looked at her. A low, hissing, female voice came from the snake, "Brazil, here I come.... Thanksss, amiga." The snake bowed her head and slithered out.   
                      
The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"  
                                                              
The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harper had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harper, who was trying not to be noticed, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harper was talking to it, weren't you, Harper?"

"No normal person can talk to snakes," she responded accidentally, mentally cursing herself afterwards.                  

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harper. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go -- cupboard -- stay -- no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.   
                      
Harper lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.   
                      
She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead. This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.  
                     
When she had been younger, Harper had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harper furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harper tried to get a closer look.  
                                                     
At school, Harper had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harper Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

 

Next Chapter(Skipped a bit)

 

 

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Well that's not going to work," the twins snorted.

"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harper -- yer a witch."

"Nice and blunt," someone snorted.

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"Well that's--" Harper sputtered. "That's rude. That is very rude!"

The Hall burst out laughing. Harper made a mocking-pout.

"Can...you...reenact that?" Fred choked. Harper thought for a moment, then let her mouth fall open and her eyes grow wide.

"Well that's--" she sputtered. "That's rude. That is very rude!" The hall laughed again.

"No!" Hagrid cried. "No, I mean you can do magic!" Harper was silent, her eyes nearly popping out of her eyes.

"I can do what?" She gasped.


	62. Even More Harper Potter reading

Harper Potter Reads the Epilogue with the Next Gen.

 

19 Years Later

 

The train issued smoke as it threatened to leave. Students all around hustled on, saying goodbye to their families. A boy with jet black hair and silver eyes ran up the steps, lugging his suitcase behind him.

“Bye!” He yelled and dashed inside without another look at his family. Harper Potter laughed at her son’s hastiness.

"What!" A few people shouted.

"Surprise!" James yelled. They stared at him in shock.

“He gets that from you, you know,” Draco Malfoy

"WHAT!"

"Surprise!" Scorpius, Albus, and Lily yelled, playing along. Most of the next gen laughed. The Potter and Malfoy kids were too busy laughing at Harper and Draco's reactions.

said coming up next to her.

“That’s why I laughed,” she told him. She looked over his shoulder and smiled. “There they are,” and the Potter family headed off after what Harper saw. It was only when Harper had a few steps to go when she realized that she only had Lily and Scorpius following. She turned to see Albus, Scorpius’ twin standing there. Harper gave a small sigh and walked over to him.

“Mum,” he said. “What happens if I end up in Gryffindor? I mean, I wouldn’t mind that, but then I wouldn’t see Scorp and I don’t want to leave him behind, but I also know it’s practically impossible for a Malfoy to get into Gryffindor.” Ah. So her son was worried about which house.

“Albus,” she said sweetly. “It won’t matter to me or your father. The sorting hat will decide what’s best if you’re too conflicted. And if truly want to be with Scorp, he’s going to be one of the first people to get picked for a house and if he does end up in Slytherin, you decide which house you want more,” she leaned down next to him. “Besides, it doesn’t matter what house you’re in,” she poked him in the chest. “It’s the type of wizard you choose to be,” Albus laughed.

“Alright mum,” he said, smiling.

“Now,” Harper said, straightening. “Let’s go see your godmother, eh?” And together, they walked after Draco, Lily, and Scorp to meet up with Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley, and their kids, Rose and Hugo. Rose had been waiting for Albus and Scorp and Scorp gave Harper a quick hug and dashed on the train after Rose.

“C’mon Al!” Rose yelled. Albus looked at Harper and Harper nodded her head. Albus quickly hugged her and dashed after them.

“People are staring,” Draco muttered as the train left. “I don’t like people staring,”

“Well, sorry honey,” Harper teased. “But you’re friends with the Golden Trio now. We always have people staring at us,” Hermione and Ron laughed.

“That’s true,” Lily said and everyone laughed harder. Lily grinned and she and Hugo started to play tag. Hermione watched her son carefully and jabbed Ron slightly.

“Watch out for the tracks!” Ron said, clearly not getting what Hermione wanted him to do, because she rolled her eyes.

“Well,” Harper said, after the train was completely gone. “I think it’s time to go home.” Ginny, George and Angelina started heading out, leaving the other four there.

“Is it alright if Frank stays with you guys?” Ginny asked.

“Of course,” Hermione said, smiling. Ginny thanked her and headed out. Hermione called Hugo and Lily over and they headed back into King’s Cross Station.

“Argh!” Harper suddenly cried and Draco swung his head toward her.

"What now?" Many groaned.

“What?” He asked. Harper waved the Marauder’s Map.

“It’s a blank piece of parchment!” Harper yelped.

Laughter. Harper glared at her sixteen year old son who smiled cheekily.

“He gets that from you,” Draco replied.

“No,” Harper grumbled, stashing it away. “He gets it from the original James Potter,”

"Probably," Sirius agreed and James grinned.

Hermione suddenly took Harper’s hand and dragged her to the side.

“A few weeks ago,” Hermione said, fumbling for something. “This picture was taken,” she handed Harper a picture. It showed a black dog on a bench. It was looking at the train, then looked at the person who had took the photo, and then jumped off the bench. It repeated itself like a never ending cycle.

“Okay,” Harper said, quirking an eyebrow at Hermione’s uneasiness.

“Harper!” Mione groaned. “Look at the picture!” Harper looked at it again, studying the dog. Suddenly, her big green eyes went wide and she stared at Hermione.

“No,” she whispered, starting to back away.

“A week ago that dog was taken,” Hermione said. “The photo taker said that after he took the picture the dog ran onto the train tracks and disappeared,”

“No,” Harper whispered again.

“It’s Snuffles,” Hermione cried. “You can’t deny that. And Harper, people like that have been appearing all over. A few days ago, someone swore they saw Dumbledore!” Harper’s eyes snapped wider.

“No,” she whispered.

“And yesterday, the worst one yet,” Hermione said, tears starting to fall. “The person said he couldn’t believe it himself but he begged us to,”

“No.” Harper said.

“The person said that he had a snake-like pale face and red eyes,” Hermione was starting to cry. Harper took a step forward, tears in her eyes a pained look on her face.

“Hermione,” she whispered.

“And he said that the man didn’t do anything, he begged us to believe him but we just couldn’t,” Hermione sobbed. Harper took another step forward.

“Stop.” she said quietly.

“And yesterday,” Hermione choked. “I saw him,”

“Stop!” Harper cried, earning some looks, but she didn’t care.

“Harper, please-”

“STOP!”

“Voldemort’s back!” Hermione cried back furiously. Time seemed to freeze. Harper stared at her.

“You can’t deny this,” Hermione whispered.

“Go to Ron,” Harper whispered. “Mione, I’m not mad at you, but go to him. We’ll figure something out at Godric’s Hallow, alright?” Hermione nodded, tears bubbling from her eyes. She hurried to Ron, who instantly started to comfort her.

A small flame of pain ticked on Harper’s scar, but she ignored it. That’s been happening for a while and Harper’s learned to ignore it.

But when that flame intensified, by looking at someone, Harper squinted. She stared at the person. He had a pale face and he wasn’t looking at her. He had a black suit and he tilted his head back and then looked at her. Harper’s eyes widened and her stomach dropped.

She tried to slow her breathing as she calmly walked out of the station and headed to an alleyway where she could apparate. Just as she was about to leave, a hand knocked her head, causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled on her back and looked up blearily.

“What…” she muttered. Then her eyes widened. “You….you’re….you’re dead….” And she fainted.

“Yes,” the woman that knocked her out purred. “Yes I am. Delphi!” She added curtly. A young woman stepped out, next to a cloaked man. “You saw her kids?”

“I believe I can seduce the young blonde, Scorpius quite easily, mum,” the young woman said, smiling.

“Then do so,” the cloaked man said. The young woman smiled profoundly and vanished in black mist. The man walked up to the woman and gently touched Harper’s form. Harper immediately began to writhe silently under his touch. His lip curled up and he pulled away, Harper only twitching once and awhile.

“Where should we take her, love?” The man purred.

“Some sort of out-of-the-way-place,” she replied. “I would have preferred my sister’s husband’s Manor but since they allowed their son to marry this...this...blood-traitor I see no reason why they wouldn’t report us,”

“Good idea,” the man agreed. He looked at Harper. “You take her. I do not want her in pain as we apparate as much as I love to see it,” the woman nodded and levitated the body. Grabbing on to Harper’s wrist and latching her other hand on her husband’s arm, the figures of Harper, Bellatrix, and Voldemort disappeared from the alleyway.

Draco apparated back and checked the alley around him.

“Harper?” He asked. 


	63. More on the Harper Potter Riddles in a Riddle and PotterDimensions

Harper Potter Story 7

\-- PotterDimenisons

\- Harper messed the potion on purpose and that someone that she said suggested it to her, was actually one of Voldemort's followers. He slipped her a part of the Veil from the Department of Mysteries. When Harper put that potion in the 'Venus' potion, it caused them to transport the other Dimension. That's what the Veil is, a transport through Dimensions. Voldemort, however couldn't unlock it, so he had Harper do it. The only way it could open was if someone who really wanted something like family did it. And Harper was longing for someone who felt exactly the same as her-- Harry Potter.

\- When Jean, Robin, Harper, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny enter the Department of Mysteries, Cedric and the other people from Harper's Dimension come through the Veil.

\- Harper and Harry learn that they can travel through the Veil whenever they want.

\- Harper and Harry become more and more like brother and sister. They're scars start to connect.

\- Go through the rest of the series?

 

Riddles in a Riddle book:

Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange are Harper's real parents. Lily and James were going to have a boy, Harry James Potter, but he died a few moments after birth. Bella erased their memories and gave them Harper.

They find out about this, when Malfoy Manor is stormed by The Order. Bella and Tom are put on trial and before Dumbledore can assign full claim on Harper, Bella shouts; "By the decree of magic itself I reclaim full blood relations to Harper James Potter!" 


	64. An AU to Harper Potter and the Halfblood prince

Harper took off the corridor, throwing a spell behind her. The Death Eater defended it and Harper cursed. She bolted around the corner...running straight into Draco Malfoy.

“Whoa,” Malfoy steadied her, and she stared at him. Malfoy looked back at her before clearing his throat.

“So, uh, Potter, I've got ask you something…” Malfoy started and Harper groaned.

“Not right now, Malfoy,” she said, throwing a glance over her shoulder. The Death Eater wasn't here yet.

“That’s not my name,” Malfoy muttered. Harper threw him a look.

“What?”

“Nothing,”

“Really, really, really weird,” Harper muttered. She glanced around the corner and shrieked when she found herself face to face with the Death Eater. The Death Eater threw a spell, but Harper jerked her head away. She grabbed Malfoy’s left wrist and dragged him down the corridor.

“P-Potter!” Malfoy yelped, trying to make Harper let go, twisting and squirming in her grip. “Potter!” Malfoy cried again, but Harper rolled her eyes, taking a sharp turn to the left. “Harper!” Surprised by hearing her name, Harper let go of his wrist. She stared at him.

“You said my name,” He winced, waving his wrist lightly.

“Your skin burns,” he muttered. Harper stared at him.

“My skin burns?” She said incredulously. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means,” Malfoy racked up his shirt sleeve, showing off a red burn mark. “Your skin burns!” Harper stared at his arm.

“You're a Death Eater,” she said slowly. Malfoy looked down and saw the Dark Mark that he had just revealed. Quickly, he covered it with his shirt sleeve.

“It’s not what you think,” he said quickly, taking a step forward. They were now inches apart, and his hand grazed her wrist.

She quickly recoiled.

“I knew it,” she spat. “So just, stay away from me,” she threw her arm in the direction of the advancing Death Eater. “And go join your friend over there,”

“No, it's not like that!” Malfoy cried.

“What were you going to ask me?” She snarled. “If I wanted to die?”

“If you wanted to go out with me!” Malfoy shouted, angrily. Both students froze.

“Wh-what?” Harper stuttered. Malfoy threw a look behind him.

“No time,” he said and grabbed her wrist, swinging her around, and racing down the corridor.

“But you teased me!” Harper yelled, as they took a sharp turn. “You believed the ministry! You joined Umbridge! You didn’t believe me when Voldemort came back! You’re a Death Eater!”

“My dad forced me to become one!” Malfoy snarled. “I never chose it!” Harper stared at him.

“Seriously?” She said.

“Yeah,” Malfoy looked back at her sheepishly. Surprising both of them, Harper smiled warmly back. Then she glanced to the side and her eyes widened.

“Eyes on the road!” She yelped. Malfoy looked in front of him, and skidded to a halt. Harper and Malfoy teetered on the edge of a large hole.

“Who, in their right mind, would put a giant hole in the middle of a corridor IN A SCHOOL!” Malfoy shrieked.

“‘Okay,” Harper looked behind her. The Death Eater had slowed down, knowing they were trapped. But clearly, he didn't know her.

“Dumbledore’s gone. The students and teachers are in the dungeons. We’re getting chased by a Death Eater. There’s a big old hole…” Her eyes widened. Then her face spread into a grin.

“You only live once, I suppose,” she grinned.

“I don't like that look,” Malfoy said, his voice nervous. “And what about ‘you only live once?’”

“YOLO!” Harper yelled and jumped onto the hole. Malfoy shrieked when she dragged him in it too. Both froze, waiting for them to hit the ground, eyes squeezed shut. Slowly, Harper opened her eyes.

“Yes!” She shouted. She dragged Malfoy across and Malfoy looked over his shoulder.

“What was that?” He asked.

“3D painting!” Harper said, grinning. “And I bet…” They rounded the corner and found the DA, wands at the ready.

“Yes!” Harper yelped, pumping a fist in the air.

“Harper!” Hermione ran forward and hugged her best friend. “Oh my..”

“3D painting,” Harper said, when Mione pulled away. “Mione, you are brilliant!” Hermione smiled.

“Where’s everyone else?” Harper said. The only ones there, were Neville, Ron, and Ginny.

“Captured,” Ron said. He glared at Malfoy. “What’s he doing here?”

“No time,” Harper said, before the two could fight. She turned her gaze to Hermione. “I need you to get Professor McGonagall to get Dumbledore back. That way the Death Eaters will retreat. Luna, Ginny, Ron, you three need to find a way to get all the Death Eaters to the Great Hall. Trap them there. Malfoy,” she turned to him, eyes sparkling with excitement. “We’re breaking the students out,”

 

  
Chapter #

  
“I will have you know,” Minerva McGonagall said. “That I am Headmistress when Dumbledore is gone, so, I demand you let us out,” Snape rolled his eyes. The students and teachers had been split up. Teachers on the left. Students, starting with first years, and ending with seventh years were on the right.

“Trying to talk out a Death Eater?” Snape drawled. “I would hope not-”

“Sectumsempra!” a voice yelled, and the Death Eater fell to the ground. Snape and Minerva stared at it.

“Reducto!” Another voice yelled and the second Death Eater blasted to smithereens.

“Blimey, Gin,” a voice muttered. “You’re scary sometimes,”

“Shut up,” two familiar redheads entered the room, followed by Granger and Lovegood.

“Ms. Granger!” Minerva gasped and Hermione unlocked the dungeons. She turned to the students.

“You lot, get to your common rooms and have the place on lock down,” the students stared at her. “Go!” Quickly, they hustled out, running for their lives.

“Operation Distract the DE, is a go!” Ginny said, a mischievous grin on her face. She grabbed Lovegood and her brother’s hand and led them out the door.

“Professor,” Hermione turned to Minerva. She had a wild look in her eyes.

“I need you to call Dumbledore,”

 

 

  
Harper Potter and Draco Malfoy hadn’t stopped holding hands.   
She peered around the corner watching Ron, Luna, and Ginny jeer at the Death Eaters, luring them into the Great Hall. Surprisingly, they were doing really well. Too well…

“So,” Malfoy said.

“Hm?” Harper turned to the other side and found Hermione and Professor McGonagall sneaking into the headmaster’s office.

“Are you going to let go? Because it’s starting to burn my hand,” Malfoy continued. Harper stared at him, but then looked down at their clasped hands. Only to find Malfoy’s hand smoking slightly. Harper ripped her hand away, surprised. Malfoy let his hand go, relief spreading through his body.

“Why is it doing that?” Harper asked.

“The mark,” Malfoy said, rubbing the feeling back in his hand. “It’s rejecting my love for you which makes it burn whenever you touch me,” he paused as if suddenly realized what he said. “At least I think…” He added quickly. Harper smirked.

“Okay, come on then, love bird,” she cooed. “Let’s go trap some Death Eaters,”

 

 

  
“YOU LAZY PILE OF BROKEN BONES!” Ginny shrieked at one of the Death Eaters. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-!”

“Quit it Gin!” Ron yelled. He shot a spell at the Death Eater that nearly killed her and went back to his own, before shooting a stun spell.

“BUT HE BROKE MY FAVORITE NECKLACE!” Ginny shrieked, shrilly.

“Only you would freak out over a necklace!” Harper yelled, running into the scene. Malfoy, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

Harper shot a spell at Bellatrix, who was just about to hit Luna. Bellatrix seethed and hid in one of the shadows. Odd.

Harper took no notice. She shot spells everywhere. Many would go off course, redirected by a Death Eater, or one would hit a Death Eater. But for every Death Eater stunned, another would take it’s place.

“We can’t take much more of this,” Neville panted. Harper looked around.

“Great Hall!” She yelled and Luna, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny ran into the Great Hall. They all paused.

Standing at the top of the podium, was Dumbledore. A few feet away was Snape. And then there was Malfoy. Malfoy was standing behind Snape, quivering. When he saw Harper, his eyes widened. He shook his head, but Harper had her eyes trained on Snape and Dumbledore. She hardly even noticed Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters slipping into the room. But the DA did.

Gently, Ron slipped his hand into Harper’s and gently took her to the edge of the room. And then Snape raised his wand. They were saying something that Harper couldn’t hear. And then, a brilliant green flash of light, that Harper knew all too well, hit Dumbledore, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Harper’s eyes widened.

Bellatrix screamed her laughter and the other Death Eaters casted the Dark Mark in the air. Meanwhile, Snape and Bellatrix, with the other Death Eaters had started down the Great Hall, ignoring the DA.

“No!” Anger bubbled inside of Harper, and she wrenched herself out of Ron’s grip. She took off after Snape, only to have a arm sling around her waist.

“Let...me...GO!” Harper screamed, but the arm just pulled her away from the door, and back to the end of room. Harper whirled out of the person’s grip and stood to find herself face to face with Malfoy.

They stared at each other, Harper breathing hard, her green eyes flashing with anger, and her straight black hair slick. Malfoy had this sad guilty look on his face, but Harper hardly noticed.

At the same time, Professor McGonagall came into the room with Hermione and the other staff.

“It was you,” Harper said suddenly. Everyone turned to the two students facing off. “You were the one to kill Dumbledore, weren't you? Not Snape!” Harper spat, green eyes glowering. Malfoy opened his mouth and then closed it.

If you want to protect her, his mom had said, when she found out about Malfoy’s crush on Harper. Make her hate you.

All right mum, Malfoy thought glumly. You win. Turning to Harper, with the best sneer he could muster, he said. “Yes, yes it was supposed to be me,” and with that, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Harper screamed with anger and bolted out of the room.

  
Different Ending:  
(Most of this happens in the actual book)

  
"Yes, yes it was supposed to be me," Draco sighed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Harper froze and everyone held their breath, staring at her. Then her eyes closed and she opened her mouth. An ear-splitting wail of pain and anger echoed throughout the room. Some of the students cried out and most started to cry. The teachers, shocked by Harper's power, stumbled back. Bellatrix felt a wave of power start towards her and she barely blocked it. Her comrades weren't so lucky. She turned to see that both of them had died. Bella turned in awe to Harper before taking off.

Harper had fallen to the ground, tears streaming down her face as a dark cloud expanded above her. It swirled around, taking off tiles, shooting through windows, and causing mass destruction.

The cloud expanded farther and seemed to swallow up everything before Harper let out a scream and it completely disappeared. Pillars, tiles, broken glass, and other pieces that the cloud had picked up dropped to the floor, destroyed. The teachers sent up hasty protection spells. The DA members cast extra spells that the teachers weren't able to reach.


	65. Even More More Harper Potter reading

Harper, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, The Weasley Family, Remus, Sirius, Cedric, and Tonks are gathered in a room. A book appears.   
*make up the first part* 5th year--Tonks and Remus are together. Remus is trying to get out of it though, because he found out that Tonks knew he was a werewolf. Tonks is refusing for him to leave because of it.

 

  
Chapter 1-- The Books

Harper Potter blinked as the dust around her settled. She racked her brain and remembered leaving the room that Sirius was in to get back on a car to King's Cross. Sirius had just finished telling her that she wasn't a bad person, though Harper still found it hard to believe.

She looked around and found herself in a room. She was on a couch and with two POPs Ron and Hermione appeared next to her. She yelped slightly, but seemed to be glued to the seat.

Another couch appeared, this one with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks on it. Then another, this with Fred, George, and Ginny. Another with Cedric, Molly, and Arthur. Then Bill, Charlie, and Dumbledore. And finally Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said immediately. Before Draco could answer, a book fell from the sky and landed in Harper's lap. Harper shrieked and threw it off her lap.

"It's a book, Potter!" Draco snapped. "How can you be scared?"

"Well, sor-ry, Malfoy!" Harper snarled back. She picked it up again and brushed it off.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harper frowned.

"Well, I'll read," Hermione said briskly, taking the book from Harper's hands. She opened it to page 1.

"Chapter 1: On the Way to the Train Station," Hermione started.

"Well that's obvious," Ron snorted.

Rose Weasley had her face screwed up in concentration.

"Do you guys have a cousin named Rose or something?" Harper asked, looking at the Weasley family. They frowned and shook their heads.

She raised her wand and gently swished it, whispering, "Wingardium leviosa..."

The orange didn't move.

She tried again. The orange floated for a second, before resting on the table again. Pleased, Rose raised her wand to try a different spell.

"Reducto!" The orange split open, but didn't explode.

"Impressive," Molly Weasley said, smiling fondly at the book.

A whistle came from above.

"Wow Rosie," a voice said. "You sure are getting a hand with your wand!" Rose looked up to see her cousins and brother looking down at her from the top of the stairs. Fred, the one who had spoken, grinned at her. He had the famous Weasley orange hair, but it was a shade darker than normal. His skin was tan-

Fred frowned and glanced at his own arm.

"I don't look tan," he muttered. Everyone else also frowned and Hermione continued to read.

which he got from his mom. His eyes were a bright blue. Next to him, his twin sister-

Hermione was once again cut off from George this time, shouting, "Oi! I'm not a girl!"

"Maybe this isn't the Fred we know," Harper suggested, frowning accusingly at the book.

"Yeah, but how many other 'Fred Weasley's are out there?" Fred said indignantly.

Roxanne. She had flowing brown hair and pale skin, compared to Fred. She also had bright blue eyes. Next to her, was Rose's brother Hugo. Hugo's hair was curly and brown with a slight red tinge. He was one of the first Weasley's who never got the straight red hair.

Rose had bright red curly hair and it was in this moment that a small strand fell in front of her face and she blew it off.

"Well, yeah," Rose said, shrugging.

"But we went to Diagon Alley yesterday!" Roxie pouted. She twirled her own wand in her fingers. "I could barely do 'Lumos', when I was your age!" at this, her wand exploded with a brilliant white orb.

"Gah!" Fred threw up his ands and everyone else winced and looked away.

"Knox!" Roxie yelped and the light disappeared. She studied her wand before putting it away. She and Fred were second years and some of the worst trouble makers at Hogwarts. Their friend James-

Hermione stopped, eyes widening.

James Potter-

Everyone froze.

got into trouble on their first day there. They apparently stole a map from James' mom and found tons of secret things. Rose supposed that James' mom wasn't going to take any chances this time around.

Hermione paused.

"My- my dad?" Harper said softly. She shook her head. "But how can-why does- just keep reading Hermione,"

"Oi! You guys giving Rosie here any trouble?" Rose turned and smiled when she saw her favorite (and only) aunt in the world-

"Ooh, I wonder who it is," Fred said sarcastically, still salty about how the book described him.

Ginny Weasley.

"What!?" Everyone cried. Ginny looked completely shocked.

"None of us have kids!" Ron said.

"Well," she said slowly. "As least I'm her favorite...?" She cleared her throat and blinked a couple of times.

"But none of us have kids!" Ron repeated. Hermione continued.

"Nah!" Fred said quickly. "We were just complimenting her on how great she was-goodbye!" And with that, the three left. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"They weren't teasing," Rose confirmed. "They're just really scared of you,"

"That sounds like Ginny alright," Fred laughed.

Ginny laughed. Her red hair reached the edge of her rib cage and she had a smile that lite up the world. At least, to Rose it did.

"Well," she said. "I give it two hours,"

"Two hours?" Rose frowned.

"Two hours after those two and James board the train," Ginny started. "Before they get in trouble at school."

"Um, I'm sorry but that's not statistically possible Aunt Gin," Rose started. "You see, the train ride itself -and I read it in 'Hogwarts a History'- is about a hour and 50 minutes -that being said- James, Fred, and Roxanne would have to get in trouble in less than ten minutes if it was at the school," Rose had drawn in a great big breath and puffed it all out in that sentence.

"Wow!" Harper laughed as Hermione panted slightly. "That sounds like you!"

Ginny laughed.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," she stated. "You are exactly like your mother." Rose blushed.

"I wonder who her mother is," Harper said sarcastically, grinning.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Ginny headed into the kitchen next to Rose and Rose skipped after her. She remembered something and quickly snatched the opened orange. Ginny made herself coffee as Rose finished peeling the orange and began to eat it.

"So," Ginny said, leaning over the counter to look at her niece. "You excited for your first day?" Rose nodded rapidly. Ginny looked over at the clock. "30 seconds." she stated.

"30 seconds?" Rose asked curiously.

"Until your mom figures out that we're going to be late for King's Cross," Ginny sighed and took a sip. "10...9...8...7...6.."

"Is Neville up yet?" Rose asked.

"Oh, he already left sweetheart," Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, you'll see him for Herbolgy,"

"Hey!" Ginny said happily. "Neville's a professor!"

"4...3...2...1," Ginny continued and not even a second after '1', an ear splitting scream wrecked through the Granger-

Hermione cut herself off- a hand clapping over her mouth as her own scream echoed through the room.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron cried, taking off his hands from his ears. "What was that about?" But Hermione didn't answer. Harper took the book from her and began to read.

Granger-Weasley house.

Everyone was silent.

"HA!" Harper shouted, jumping to her feet. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Who knew it?! THIS GIRL!" Harper started dancing around her chair. Ron and Hermione were in pure shock. Draco looked slightly amused, the Weasley family was pretty much unsurprised, rather more of a told-you-so type face. Sirius, Cedric, Remus, and Tonks all looked happy for them and a knowing look glanced between them all.

"That-that means that-" Ron stuttered.

"This is the future," Hermione gasped.

"I was thinking a bit more about Rose and Hugo!" Ron said back. Hermione yelped and clapped her hand over her mouth again. Harper laughed and sat down, continuing to read.

"We're late we're late we're late-" Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley's mother chanted as she thundered down the steps of the spiral staircase that was right in the middle of the room. Rose's house was basically another Weasley shack-like house, only bigger, with what looked like houses stacked on top of each other in crooked angles.

Her house, held three different families. Her own, which consisted of her father Ron Weasley,

"No backing out now," Harper smirked.

her mom, Hermione, and her younger brother Hugo. Their 'house' was the second floor. Her cousins, Fred and Roxanne were on the fourth floor. In between them was Rose's other cousins Frank and Alice. Fred and Roxanne's parents were George and Angelina. Frank and Alice's parents were Ginny and Neville.

Ginny went a bright red.

"Huh?" Fred frowned. "Where am I?"

Frank was two years younger than Rose, Hugo's age of 9 and Alice was a year older than Fred and Roxanne, being 13. Fred and Roxanne were 12, being second years. Rose was 11.

To the right of Rose's house was her grandparents' house- the very first Weasley house. To the right of them was for the other half of her family: Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"The git comes back?" Fred said incredulously. Percy frowned.

But as far as she knew-

"Oh, never mind," Fred snorted. "Here she is saying that Percy isn't back,"

Charlie was still in Romania.

"Oh," Fred said, eyes widening. "You really did come back," Percy tried not to look offended.

"ROSE!" Hermione yelled, bringing Rose back to reality. "Where are your cousins and brother?"

"I think Hugo, Roxanne, and Fred are on the second floor," Rose stated. "And I have yet to see Frank or Alice,"

"Imma rrright hereee," a voice slurred and they looked up to see Frank lazily looking down from a step on the staircase. He smiled sleepily at them and let out a big yawn. Frank pretty much looked like Neville with his brownish hair and facial features. But it was as clear as day that his brown eyes belonged to Ginny.

Ginny smiled.

"Alice?" Hermione asked Frank sweetly.

"She's getting dressed," Frank said, yawning again.

"And are you in what you want to wear?" Frank looked at himself, in his pajamas.

"Oh yeah, Hermione," Ginny said sarcastically. "Completely ready,"

"Not yet," he replied.

"Then go get dressed, honey," Frank slowly trudged up the stairs again, letting loose another yawn. Hermione waited safely before screaming:

"HUGO! ROXANNE! FRED!" Said three kids came racing to the stairs.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Fred, Roxanne, get your suitcases read, get them down here, in the car, along with yourselves," Hermione ordered. "Hugo, you get into whatever you want-"

"Hermione," Harper said, breaking form the book to laugh. "Slow down, girl!"

Hermione smiled, a little dazed.

"Rose," Hermione turned to Rose as the other three dashed off. "You have your stuff?"

"Next to the door," Rose said, nodding to her Hogwarts suitcase. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Now for the adults," she said. She took a deep breath, then screamed shrilly: "RONALD! GEORGE! ANGELINA! GET DOWN HERE, READY TO LEAVE FOR KING'S CROSS IN LESS THAN 30 MINUTES!"

A couple people had to rub their ears as Harper screamed the words in a very Hermione-like way.

"OKAY MUM!" A voice yelled back and Rose assumed it was George.

Everyone laughed.

25 minutes later, everyone in the house was downstairs, packed, and ready to go. Fred and Roxanne went through the door and Hermione started counting heads.

"One...two...three(Hugo)...four(Frank)..." she counted. "Five," Alice ducked slightly, but Hermione reached out and tapped her head. "Six(Rose)... Seven(Ron),"

"Oi," Ron complained as they headed through the door, Hermione silently counting George, Angelina, and Ginny in her head. "Why do I get counted out with the rest of the kids?" He asked as he helped George pack the car.

"Because," Rose said matter-o-factly. "You are a kid and deserved to be treated like one," Ron's mouth hung open.

Everyone laughed again and Harper struggled to read as she continued to grin as she read the next bit.

Then his voice went low and he said, "Did your mother tell you that?" Rose leaned down next to him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well," Ron said, returning to his normal voice and straightening. "She's right,"

Everyone erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Ron Weasley," Hermione chided as she entered the driver's seat, Rose clambering into the back with her cousins and brother, and Ron going into the passenger's seat next to Hermione. "You should know this by now. I'm always right,"

People laughed again.

"It's true," Ron admitted and everyone laughed harder, Hermione blushed.

 

 

Chapter 2: The Finding of Harper Potter's Future

Chapter 2: The Other Family

"I don't like the sound of that," Harper frowned as she passed the book to Sirius.

James Sirius Potter knew many things.

"Ohhh, so this is the James they were talking about," Hermione said. She smirked. "He's probably your kid, Harper,"

"Unless I had a mysterious twin brother or sister," Harper snorted.

Like, for instance, how his mom would react if she found out that he had broken a mirror. A fixed mirror from her deceased godfather, Sirius Black.

Everyone went silent.

"NO!" Harper wailed. She threw her head into her hands and Cedric rubbed her gently on the back. Shakily, Sirius continued.

"You are dead," James' brother, Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy advised.

Everyone froze. Draco and Harper looked at each other in shock and Sirius continued on quickly.

"Well, gee," James said sarcastically. "I had no idea," he paused. "I am really dead though," he added.

"Especially," Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' twin added. "That you were only in her office looking for the Maurder's map,"

"I have an office?" Harper frowned, trying to ignore the whole 'Potter-Malfoy' thing.

"You got the map?" Sirius responded, looking at his goddaughter.

"Yeah," Harper said. "I got it in third year,"

"How'd you know about the map?" Fred asked.

"I helped make it!" Sirius said proudly. Fred and George's mouths dropped open.

"You..." Fred said

"Have..." George continued.

"Got..." Fred

"To be..." George

"Kidding," they said in unison.

"Nope!" Sirius laughed.

"Guys," Harper said. "Long story short, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, my dad was Prongs, and-" Harper made a face. "Peter Pettigrew-"

"The traitor," Sirius cut in, glowering.

"Was Wormtail," Harper continued. "Keep reading Siri,"

"She had no good reason to take it," James whined.

"Uh, yeah, she did," Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy

Four?! Harper thought, feeling slightly sick.

cut in, adding a sassy tone to her voice. "You used it to run around Hogwarts like you freaking owned the place. Then, mum and dad got a letter on the first day, first day of school about you, Fred, and Roxanne," she shivered. "Hugo told me what happened and let me tell you, the Granger-Weasley house was nearly torn to shreds,"

"That's Hermione alright," Harper laughed and Hermione went red.

"Alright, so we got a little mixed up on the first day," James said defensively. "Besides, it's us who should be scarred for life! We're the ones who saw that teacher taking a bath, of all things..."

Sirius was now seriously (no pun intended) struggling to hide his laughter and, when he failed miserably, Remus took the book from him.

Scorpius, the younger of the twins, squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered.

"And you," Albus shot back. "Of all things, decided to show us. We still have nightmares," at this, all three, Lily, Albus, and Scorpius shuddered. James grinned.

"Hey," he said. "If I had to suffer with the memory, so do you,"

"Oh Merlin!" Lily yelled and stomped away, mumbling something along the lines of, "I am soooo not having this conversation again,"

"Now that's some of Harper's unchecked-sprouts-of-anger," Hermione said.

"Maybe I can fix it," James suggested.

"How?" Scorpius asked, curiously.

"Like this," James brandished his wand. "Reparo!" Two mirror shards sprung together....and changed into a glass bird. James glared.

"Stupid excellent-transfiguring wand!" He shouted, shaking his wand vigorously.

"Looks like James inherited his grandfather's talent of transfiguration," Sirius said.

Albus laughed and Scorpius reached a hand out to the bird. It pecked him slightly and flew away.

"No!" James yelled and pointed his wand, ready to say a spell. But Scorpius, being the smarter of the three, knew that if they really did use magic to destroy it, then it would only make it worse. So he reached out his hand and smashed the bird with his fist. James and Albus froze.

"Good idea," Hermione nodded.

Slowly, James' wand lowered.

"I guess that could work," he said after a moment's silence.

The group laughed.

"I like this kid," Sirius grinned.

Scorpius shrugged sheepishly.

"BOYS!" A voice yelled. "YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR HOGWARTS!" James held his breath when his mom paused.

"Don't say anything, don't say anything..." he chanted silently. Albus peeked his head out of the room and then grinned at James. James groaned inwardly.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" the same voice screamed shrilly. "YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

"But he's going to Hogwarts," Hermione pointed out. She looked at Harper who had turned her gaze to the ground, eyes wide.

"BUT IT'S HOGWARTS!" James screamed back.

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU. ARE. GROUNDED!" Albus and Scorpius then proceeded to let loose their withhold laughter.

"Oh shut up," James rolled his eyes. Grumbling, James stood and walked away to pack.

"Scorpius and Albus sound like you," Harper pointed out, looking at Draco. He turned a beet red.

Although he wouldn't dare admit it, James was glad that he got to go back to Hogwarts. He'd finally get to see his friends, Fred and Roxanne from last year. The three had known each other since they could walk and talk. In fact, when they couldn't talk, they made up a secret code to reach each other and plan pranks at parties.

"Oh no," Molly Weasley moaned slightly.

James' favorite was probably at that one Christmas party where he, Fred, and Roxanne dumped wet cement all over the floor. Nobody could go anywhere.

"That's wonderful," Draco said, sarcastically, clearly recovering over the shock of being married to Harper faster than Harper had.

James' head shot up when he heard sparks. Then he relaxed. It was annual after all.

Many frowned.

James hopped over his bed and sat on the edge of it, staring at the long window by the foot of his bed. It was interesting really. The memorial for his grandparents was a couple blocks away, as he lived in Godric's Hallow. But the inside is a mix between regular Godric Hallow houses and his father's house, Malfoy Manor.

So it's official then, Harper thought blandly and she stole a glance at Draco. He hadn't done anything different, he only seemed worried. Worried? About what?

James found it odd though. The sparks were green this year. They were usually red.

He watched as the sparks floated around, showing pictures of the fallen from the Battle of Hogwarts. It had happened nearly 19 years ago, when his mom and dad were 17 turning 18. So many had died. And now they were showing the names.

James tried not to stare- it was just a memorial after all, but the first few always caught his interest since his mother knew them personally.

Harper's head shot up.

"No," she whispered.

"Hey," a voice said. James turned to see his mother's godson, Teddy Remus Lupin.

Remus stopped reading. He looked over at Tonks, who was staring at him wide-eyed. Sirius could've sworn that she was saying with her eyes, 'if it isn't me- I will kill you'.

"Hey Teddy!" James said. Teddy's hair was blue and he was wearing a hoodie with a Hufflepuff emblem on his left shoulder. Teddy was gazing at the sparks that showed the picture of a man and a woman.

"I like this," Teddy said, sitting next to James. "It's the only time I get to see my parents," James looked out and smiled.

He was glad for Teddy, but angry that the only way that he could know his parents was through a picture.

"Oh for the love of- just say the names!" Harper cried.

Teddy's parents, Remus Lupin

Remus hesitated and Harper started to silently cry again.

And Nymphadora Tonks.

"YES!" Tonks pumped a fist in the air and startled, Remus stopped. She froze and quickly shrugged it off. "Sorry,"

"Uhm," Hermione cleared her throat. "You both know that he's saying that you two are dead," both of their mouth's dropped.

Severus Snape was next-

"Uh," Harper's eyes widened. "I just realized- I named one of my kid's middle name after him," several jaws dropped.

Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, and Fred Weasley.-

"NO!" George shouted. Molly burst into tears and Fred was white.

"Ah," Fred swallowed thickly. "That's why I'm not mentioned..."

there were 44 others, but by that time James looked away. He'd seen enough. He'd seen who is mother had known.

Harper counted it up and choked.

"50 altogether?!" Harper said hoarsely, tearing up again.

"Alright," Teddy stood and helped James grab his trunk and bring it downstairs. When they got down there, they found Albus and Scorpius already by the door, waiting, chins on the edge of their trunk's. Lily was waving her hands, eyes scrutinized as she tried to make the squashed pieces of the glass bird come back.

James set his bag down and peeked around the corner, finding that his mom was tapping her foot and staring down at Fabian Perwett's watch in a glaring matter.

"You still have it," Molly whispered, tearfully smiling.

"Draco!" She shouted curtly. "Get up here!"

"Why?" A voice from the top of the stairs whined.

"We gotta go," she replied, waiting a beat. "NOW!"

"Well, you definitely get bossier," Draco said and Harper blinked.

"Fine!" James' dad, Draco Malfoy replied back snarkily. His mom caught sight of him watching and listening and said,

"When you get married," Harper Potter said. "Do not, I repeat, do not do this to your wife,"

Everyone was silent.

"So..." Harper said slowly. "That...okay...uhm...." she dragged off, frowning.

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"You guys don't have to get together now," Hermione said, an amused expression on her face. "I mean, you guys get married in the future, yeah, but you don't have to act like it now. You can still hate each other. Sure it'll be awkward, but, y'know..." Harper and Draco visibly relaxed.

"Oh," they said in unison.

"Anyways," Molly sniffed and took the book from Remus. "I'll read next," she flipped it to Chapter three and froze.

"Chapter 3," she whispered hoarsely. "A Picture of Death,"

 

 

  
Chapter 3: What Happened at The Train Station

"Chapter 3," she whispered hoarsely. "A Picture of Death,"

"What?" Harper asked immediately.

The train issued smoke as it threatened to leave. Students all around hustled on, saying goodbye to their families. Albus watched as James headed to the gate about to dash inside.

“Bye!” He yelled and started inside without another look at his family.

"Hey!" Harper called. "Hand it over, mister." Guilty, James handed over a piece of blank parchment. But Albus knew better. The whole family new better.

It was the Maraurder's map.

"What is the Maraurder's Map?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Keep Reading," Sirius, Harper, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Remus chorused.

“Bye!" James repeated and he ran into the barrier. Harper shook her head and laughed slightly.

"He gets that from you, you know,” Draco said coming up next to her.

“That’s why I laughed,” she told him. She looked over his shoulder and smiled. “There they are,” and the Potter family headed off after what Harper saw. Except Albus stayed behind. He looked at the floor, frowning. He heard footsteps and looked up slightly to see his mom walking towards him.

“Mum,” he said. “What happens if I end up in Gryffindor?"

"He's worried about being in Gryffindor?!" Fred yelped.

I mean, I wouldn’t mind that,

"Oh, phew," Fred pretended to be super relieved. "You had me worried there,"

but then I wouldn’t see Scorp and I don’t want to leave him behind, but I also know it’s practically impossible for a Malfoy to get into Gryffindor.”

"Your son has very mixed emotions," Hermione told Harper.

“Albus,” Harper said sweetly. “It won’t matter to me or your father. The sorting hat will decide what’s best if you’re too conflicted. And if truly want to be with Scorp, he’s going to be one of the first people to get picked for a house and if he does end up in Slytherin, you decide which house you want more,” she leaned down next to him. “Besides, it doesn’t matter what house you’re in,” she poked him in the chest. “It’s the type of wizard you choose to be,” Albus laughed.

“Alright mum,” he said, smiling.

"You're a great mother, Harper," Molly said fondly. Harper turned a little red.

“Now,” Harper said, straightening. “Let’s go see your godmother, eh?” And together, they walked after Draco, Lily, and Scorp to meet up with Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley, and their kids, Rose and Hugo. Ginny was leaning against the brick wall, George and Angelina were standing next to her, chatting.

Alice was watching Fred and Roxanne warningly as the twins joked with James. Frank stood next to Lily and Hugo, then the three started running around, catching different products of spells. Rose had been waiting for Albus and Scorp and Scorp gave Harper a quick hug and dashed on the train after Rose.

Alice had quickly ushered Fred, Roxanne, and James onto the train after Rose and Scorpius. They let them past and looked back at Albus.

“C’mon Al!” Rose yelled. Albus looked at Harper and Harper nodded her head. Albus quickly hugged her and dashed after them.

“People are staring,” Draco muttered as the train left. “I don’t like people staring,”

"Welcome to my world," Harper said sarcastically.

“Well, sorry honey,” Harper teased. “But you’re friends with the Golden Trio now. We always have people staring at us,” Hermione and Ron laughed.

"I hate your world," Draco said. Harper blinked again.

“That’s true,” Lily said and everyone laughed harder. Lily grinned and she, Frank, and Hugo started to play tag. Hermione watched her children carefully and jabbed Ron slightly.

“Watch out for the tracks!” Ron said, clearly not getting what Hermione wanted him to do, because she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted," Hermione said, rolling her eyes too.

“Well,” Harper said, after the train was completely gone. “I think it's time to go home.” Ginny, George, and Angelina started to head out, leaving the other four there.

"Is it alright if Frank stays with you guys?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling. Ginny thanked her and then headed out back into King's Cross. Hermione called Hugo, Lily, and Frank over and they too, headed back into King’s Cross Station.

"Argh!" Harper cried suddenly and Draco swung his head towards her.

"What?" He asked. Harper waved the Maraurder's Map.

"It's a blank piece of parchment!" Harper yelped.

"Ha!" Sirius laughed.

"He gets that from you," Draco replied.

"No," Harper grumbled, stashing it away. "He gets it from the original James Potter,"

"True," Remus said.

Hermione suddenly grabbed Harper's hand and dragged her over to the side.

"Uh, oh," Harper whispered.

“A few weeks ago,” Hermione said, fumbling for something. “This picture was taken,” she handed Harper a picture. It showed a black dog on a bench. It was looking at the train, then looked at the person who had took the photo, and then jumped off the bench. It repeated itself like a never ending cycle.

“Okay,” Harper said, quirking an eyebrow at Hermione’s uneasiness.

“Harper!” Mione groaned. “Look at the picture!” Harper looked at it again, studying the dog. Suddenly, her big green eyes went wide and she stared at Hermione.

“No,” she whispered, starting to back away.

"What?" Fred said.

“A week ago that dog was taken,” Hermione said. “The photo taker said that after he took the picture the dog ran onto the train tracks and disappeared,”

“No,” Harper whispered again.

"What?!" Fred asked again.

“It’s Snuffles,” Hermione cried.

"Aren't you dead?" Harper asked, confused.

“You can’t deny that. And Harper, people like that have been appearing all over. A few days ago, someone swore they saw Dumbledore!” Harper’s eyes snapped wider.

"Dumbledore?" Tonks said, eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with that?"

“No,” she whispered.

"Dumbledore..." Harper swallowed. She looked at the Headmaster. "You don't think you're dead, do you?"

"Time will tell," Dumbledore replied.

“And yesterday, the worst one yet,” Hermione said, tears starting to fall. “The person said he couldn’t believe it himself but he begged us to,”

“No.” Harper said.

"You're saying that a lot lately," George pointed out.

“The person said that he had a snake-like pale face and red eyes,”

"Oh, Merlin no!" Harper cried out.

Hermione was starting to cry. Harper took a step forward, tears in her eyes a pained look on her face.

“Hermione,” she whispered.

"Great," Hermione said. "You're going to get all mad at me now,"

"Sorry," Harper said immediately. Hermione smiled.

“And he said that the man didn’t do anything, he begged us to believe him but we just couldn’t,” Hermione sobbed. Harper took another step forward.

“Stop.” she said quietly.

“And yesterday,” Hermione choked. “I saw him,”

“Stop!” Harper cried, earning some looks, but she didn’t care.

“Harper, please-”

“STOP!”

“Voldemort’s back!”

"NOOO!" Most everyone shouted.

Hermione cried back furiously. Time seemed to freeze. Harper stared at her.

“You can’t deny this,” Hermione whispered.

"Dramatic effect!" Fred cried dramatically. "THE END!"

"What!?" Everyone except Molly cried.

"Shush," Molly said and continued to read.

“Go to Ron,” Harper whispered. Hermione looked heartbroken. “Mione, I’m not mad at you, but go to him. We’ll figure something out at Godric’s Hallow, alright?” Hermione nodded, tears bubbling from her eyes. She hurried to Ron, who instantly started to comfort her. Draco looked at her worriedly, but Harper waved him off.

A small flame of pain ticked on Harper’s scar, but she ignored it. That’s been happening for a while and Harper’s learned to ignore it.

"Never ignore that," Draco advised.

But when that flame intensified, by looking at someone, Harper squinted. She stared at the person. He had a pale face and he wasn’t looking at her. He had a black suit and he tilted his head back and then looked at her. Harper’s eyes widened and her stomach dropped.

"Aw, great," Harper scoffed, glaring at the book.

She tried to slow her breathing as she calmly walked out of the station and headed to an alleyway where she could apparate. Just as she was about to leave, a hand knocked her head, causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled on her back and looked up blearily.

“What…” she muttered. Then her eyes widened. “You….you’re….you’re dead….” And she fainted.

"Nope!" Sirius yelped. "Nopetiy, nope, nope- BAGS of NOPE!"

“Yes,” the woman that knocked her out purred. “Yes I am. Delphi!” She added curtly. A young woman stepped out, next to a cloaked man. “You saw her kids?”

“I believe I can seduce the young blonde, Scorpius quite easily, mum,” the young woman said, smiling.

"Don't you dare!" Harper seethed. A few people looked at her in surprise at the sudden hostility.

“Then do so,” the cloaked man said. The young woman smiled profoundly and vanished in black mist. The man walked up to the woman and gently touched Harper’s form. Harper immediately began to writhe silently under his touch. His lip curled up and he pulled away, Harper only twitching once and awhile.

“Where should we take her, love?” The man purred.

"Don't say it's Voldemort," Harper moaned. A few winced at the name. "If he had a lover-blargh!"

“Some sort of out-of-the-way-place,” she replied. “I would have preferred my sister’s husband’s Manor but since they allowed their son to marry this...this...blood-traitor I see no reason why they wouldn’t report us,”

Draco paled.

"Huh?" Harper frowned.

"Um," Draco cleared his throat. "This is probably Bellatrix,"

"How'd you know that?" Harper said.

"She's my aunt," Draco replied.

"You're kidding," Sirius said, shocked.

"Hang on!" Harper said quickly. "If you're related to Bellatrix, then you're related to Sirius, which means that I'm related to Sirius by marriage!" She squealed the last bit and jumped.

"Except for the fact that you are now marriage-related to my deranged cousin," Sirius told her and Harper frowned, sitting again.

"Okay," Draco said, squinting. "We'll need to figure out the relations later, cause I'm getting a headache. Please continue reading,"

“Good idea,” the man agreed. He looked at Harper. “You take her. I do not want her in pain as we apparate as much as I love to see it,” the woman nodded and levitated the body. Grabbing on to Harper’s wrist and latching her other hand on her husband’s arm, the figures of Harper, Bellatrix, and Voldemort disappeared from the alleyway.

"Not good," Fred advised.

Draco apparated back and checked the alley around him.

“Harper?” He asked.

"Little late," Ron told him.

 

  
Chapter 4: Figuring out Family

  
"Alright," Draco said. "Let me get this straight. My mom is related to you," he looked at Sirius.

"Depends," Sirius said. "Who are your mother's parents?" Draco looked blank for a second.

"Uhhhh," he said. "Cygnus and Duella Rosier,"

"Alright," Sirius said. "Cygnus is my uncle,"

"Wonderful," Draco said sarcastically. "And my aunt is Bellatrix-"

"My deranged cousin," Sirius said.

"So..." Draco said. He frowned. "That's it then,"

"No," Tonks spoke up. "My mother is Andromeda Black who is actually your aunt too," Draco blinked again.

"Hey!" Sirius said suddenly. "This means that Remy's in the family too!" He clapped his hands together.

"Oooohh," Arthur said suddenly. "My mother's maiden name was Black," everyone gaped at him.

"What?!" Molly screeched.

"Her name was Cedrella Black," Arthur said.

"Then I'm related to you by marriage!" Harper crowed, nudging Ron who was pale faced.

"It also means I'm related to him," Ron pointed to Draco. "Him," he pointed to Sirius. "Him," Remus. "And Bellatrix,"

"Oh," Harper said. "Right," then she frowned. "Wait why did I think Bellatrix was dead!"

"Whoever killed her, I will thank you nonstop," Sirius declared. Harper laughed.

"Oh no," Draco moaned suddenly.

"What?" Harper frowned. "What's an 'uh oh' about this?"

"My aunt marries You-Know-Who," Draco said, his face pale.

"Aw," Harper made a face. "I knew this was to good to be true. Great, now I'm related to Snake-Face by marriage. That is disgusting," she turned to Draco. "Why does your aunt have to be so disgusting?"

"No idea," Draco replied.

"Alright," Hermione cut in. "Does anyone really know where we are?"

"Nope," Fred and George said together.

"Could be..." Fred started.

"Anywhere," George finished.

"But where is anywhere?" Harper countered. They blinked at her.

"Uhhhhhhh...." they said, thinking.

"Wow," Ginny said, eyebrows raised. "You've stumped the twins," Harper flashed her a grin.

"We could look at the map," Hermione suggested.

"That's only with Hogwarts, Mione," Harper said. "It can't see us if we aren't in Hogwarts. Besides, it's still in my trunk-"

"AH!" A voice yelled and everyone whirled to see a young man come tumbling into the room, seemingly from the space. He was tall and clearly clumsy. He summer-salted before using his momentum to jump to his feet. He pin-wheeled his arms for a moment before landing flat on his face.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"If they ask..." Harper heard the young man grumble as he stumbled to his feet. "The floor wanted to get a good look at my face," she giggled silently and pursed her lips. She looked at the young man, finally able to get a good look.

He had messed up blue hair that ruffled everywhere. He was tall and gangly, his arms seemingly bigger than his head would tell him. He seemed to be obviously clumsy and his violet eyes shown with humor. He had an odd sad look in his eyes and wore a gray jacket with jeans and blue boots. He ruffled his hair slightly and looked at everyone.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, frowning. The young man's face was familiar...

He smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," he declared. "From the future to help out."

Silence.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Sirius shouted. Tonks squealed and fell backward, even though she was trying to jump forward. Remus had gone a bit pale, but was clearly interested.

"What are you here to help out with?" He asked. Teddy caught sight of him and his hand dropped. He looked a little paler but said;

"Clarifying things that happened between now and when the book takes place," Teddy said, gesturing to the book.

"What is it based off of?" Harper asked.

"Weeeeell," Teddy dragged the word out. "I'd say it was mostly based on Al's perspective because technically the book is called 'The Adventures of Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy'. The title sorta gives it away,"

"When were you born?" Tonks asked, finally recovering for the he fall. Teddy sat down. For a split second Harper thought he was going to fall, but then a chair appeared and Teddy sat on that.

"May 19, 1998," he said. "And no, I can't turn into a werewolf," he added, clearly seeing what Remus was trying to work up the courage to ask. "Although, when I was 13, Harper had a real shock when these came in," and he pulled his lip back slightly to show that were his canine teeth would be were real life fangs. Remus looked a little faint but nodded.

"Are you a metamorphosis?" Hermione asked curiously. Teddy grinned, once again showing of the fangs and then his hair changed to raven-black and bright green eyes replaced his violet ones. Soon, he looked like an older Harper. Teddy-Harper leaned back.

"Got James in trouble a few times for doing this," he said cheekily. Then he changed back and Tonks squealed again.

"That was a little freaky," Harper said.

"Yeah," Teddy admitted. "I try not to turn into someone right in front of them, it really freaks them out,"

"How old is everyone now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Lily, Frank, and Hugo are in their third year," Teddy said. "Albus, Scorpius, and Rose are fifth years, Fred, Roxanne, and James are sixth years. Alice is seventh. Oh," he added. "And I'm getting married to my girlfriend, Vic Weasley in a couple of months," Tonks seemingly squealed again, but managed to contain it better.

"Well congratulations," Sirius said.

"Can I ask how Malfoy and I end up together?" Harper said.

"I don't know," Teddy said. "It's still kind of a mystery to you two in the future even. Draco says he started to like Harper in sixth and they got together in sixth, but then Draco broke her heart and had to leave to protect her from the oncoming war," a few mouths dropped and only Draco noticed Ron cast a sour look at him.

"Then, Draco told Harper why he left her," Teddy continued. "And so they were on a rocky relationship for a while before they married,"

"Well," Harper said, eyebrows raised. "That's eventful," a little beep suddenly lit up on Teddy's wrist.

"Alright," Teddy said. "Last question and then I've gotta go. I think Fred, Roxanne, and James are next,"

"Do you know who killed Bellatrix?" Sirius asked. Teddy grinned wide.

"Molly Weasley," he said and then, with a flash of blue light, Teddy Remus Lupin was gone.

 

 

Chapter 5: Back to the Books

  
"Mum?!" Practically all of the Weasley family shouted at once. Arthur looked proud and Molly looked a little faint. Sirius whooped.

"Way to go, Molly Weasley!" He shouted.

"Let's go back to the book, shall we?" Hermione said.

"I'll read," Tonks said. She grabbed the book from Molly and opened it up.

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

"Ooh!" Hermione clapped her hands.

For the longest time, Albus was very very scared of Hogwarts.

"Why?" Fred asked.

Albus' brother James had told him spooky stories. He said that there were these giant winged black monsters that drove the carriages, but ate you if you misbehaved.

"Thestrals?" Harper said.

"Wait," Hermione looked at her and Cedric. "Those were the things pulling the carriages that you mentioned." They both nodded.

Which Albus didn't really believe because if that was true, James would be thrice dead.

A lot of people laughed.

But Albus was still scared. James had told him things of the trolley witch saying that a muggle born in his year and tried to leave and the trolley witch went insane.

"The trolley witch won't hurt you Albus," Hermione said comfortably.

"You do realize you're comforting a book, right?" Ron asked. Hermione threw him a glare.

But when Albus got on the train and the witch came by, he realized that was a lie too.

"See," Rose said. "Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Yeah," Albus said. He smiled. He looked over at his twin who was buried in a book.

"A book?" Harper said, eyebrows raised. "Where would that come from?"

"Scorp," Rose teased. "What's wrong? Scared that the test is dealing with a troll like George told you?" Scorpius' head popped up.

"No," he said. "I'm just reading about Hogwarts,"

"Your kid is strange," Ron whispered to Harper.

"Why?" Albus said, frowning slightly. Scorpius grinned.

"It's super fascinating!" He said. "Did you know that-"

"Really," Ron said, frowning slightly. "What is up with him?"

"Aannd he's on a roll again," Rose muttered under breath and Scorpius began to blab about something with the Great Hall. Albus tried his best to listen but eventually, just like Rose, he ended up tuning his little brother out.

"Well that's not nice," Hermione frowned.

Scorpius seemed to realize that no one was listening anymore and excused himself from the compartment.

"Don't get lost!" Rose called. Albus smiled. She turned to him.

"What do you suppose he wanted to do?" She asked.

"Probably find someone who wouldn't ignore him," Albus replied and almost immediately felt guilty. As the older twin, he had decided to make sure that Scorpius feels somewhat loved. Especially since the new discover at the Ministry.

"Huh?" Many people looked confused.

Someone had found a time turner.

"Gee, what's so great about that?" Hermione frowned.

But this time turner could go back farther than any time turner out there. And since Scorpius had the ability to talk to snakes, his eyes sometimes turned red, and other crazy evil things happened around him, everyone assumed that he was Voldemort's son.

"That's horrible!" Draco and Harper cried angrily.

Now it was up to Albus, him mom, and dad to show Scorpius that Voldemort could never have a son like him. That he was completely and utterly the son of Harper and Draco.

And at times like this, Albus feels like he failed.

"What's that?" Rose asked suddenly. Albus snapped to attention and then looked at where Rose was pointing. He peered out the window.

"Really," Harper frowned. "Why is every bad thing after me and my family?"

"Is that...?" Albus let it drag on. Then he shook his head. "We're seeing things Rosie," he told her, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Because that's all it could be.

After all, giant snakes don't just roam around the wilderness.

"Giant snakes?" Hermione said.

Ω  
"Where have you been!?" Rose nearly screeched. Scorpius had come back in a few minutes after Albus and Rose had gotten changed. She glared daggers at the dazed Scorpius.

"What happened to you?" Albus asked, rephrasing Rose's question.

"I think I'm in love," Scorpius replied.

"Aw great," Draco made a face.

Albus froze. Was this it? Was this the moment Scorpius was going to admit to Rose-

"Why Rose?" Harper frowned.

"I just met this wonderful girl outside in the compartment," Scorpius continued and Albus' hopes deflated like a popped balloon.

"What?" He said hoarsely and Rose gave Scorpius a sharp look, looking a little hurt.

"Who?" She snapped. Scorpius smiled dreamily.

"She said her name was Delphi Riddle," he sighed.

"Was your son falling for my daughter?" Ron asked Draco and Draco made a funny noise.

Rose growled slightly and stalked off, muttering about finding this 'Delphi Riddle'.

"Someone's jealous," Hermione laughed. Both Ron and Draco made a funny noise.

Albus helped Scorpius up.

"Well, at least you got into your Hogwarts robes the second we stepped on the train," Albus frowned. "How did you meet her?"

"Oh, I was walking around and then she bumped into me-well actually I bumped into her-but it was a total accident and she didn't have a problem with it and then she told m her name, helped me up and well," he looked down sheepishly. "I fell in love with her,"

"Scorpius," Albus said, glaring slightly. "You are not the type to just 'fall-in-love'. It took you at least two years to figure out that you had feelings for Rose,"

"Wow," Harper said. "He definitely gets that from me," Hermione and Ron snorted.

Scorpius frowned.

"Was Rose that girl that just left?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"WHAT?" Practically everyone in the room screamed.

Albus stared at him.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," Albus said slowly. "Our best friend and your secret crush-how do you not remember her!?" Albus cried, nearly spitting fire. Scorpius frowned.

"I never had a secret crush," he said and then his voice seemed to slip into this robotic voice, as if he practiced these lines over and over. "I have never loved anyone other than Delphi Riddle,"

"Love potion," Ron said suddenly. "Whoever that Delphi girl is-"

"Ron!" Hermione cried, exasperated. "Did you not hear the chapter before?" Everyone looked at her confused. "Oh my God- Delphi Riddle is the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort!" Harper let out an ear-piercing screech.

"That back-stabbing-potion-making-daughter-of-a-bastard-snake-biting-soul-crushing-heart-breaking-hag of a witch!" Harper rambled, shaking her fist. "I'm going to tear her limb from limb and watch her bleed to death!" Everyone was silent, staring at her.

"Should I keep going?" Molly squeaked, slightly terrified of Harper. Practically everyone was now. Swallowing, Molly continued.

Ω  
The Great Hall was well...great.

It was big with towering spires and the ceiling was vast and enchanted to look like the outside night. Four long-long tables sat across the room. But some seemed to be off, so he asked Scorpius.

"That's sorta like us," Harper said.

"Huh?" A few people frowned.

"When in doubt ask Hermione," Hermione said sarcastically.

"After the Battle of Hogwarts new pillars came in and they weren't like the old ones. Honestly, they couldn't really change it anyway and it just shows that Hogwarts has battle scars too. Some of the House common rooms might have changed a bit too," Scorpius explained. Albus nodded.

Albus, Scorpius, and an angry-mumbling Rose had just entered the hall. Professor Chalkski had told them about the houses and what the Sorting Hat does. Now he had led them into the Hall.

Albus scanned the hall slightly and spotted someone that stood out. She was a tall, graceful young woman who had long blond hair. She had bright blue eyes and a Beauxbatons uniform, but it seemed to flicker slightly. Of course, that could have just been the trick of a light. Albus looked back at her eyes and they stared coldly right back at him.

He stiffened slightly. Once again, it could have been a trick of the light, but Albus could've sworn that her eyes and changed red.

"Of course they did," Harper said sarcastically.

"So," Scorpius said and Albus looked at him to see that he was dreamily staring at the girl. "You've met Delphi," Albus gaped.

"You're kidding," Albus said. Scorpius frowned. But before either could say anything, the Sorting Hat started to sing.

"Yay!" Many students cheered.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any meansTo achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"That song is ridiculous," Rose whispered. "James sang it to me over and over again and now I just want to grab the hat and stuff it in a bag," Albus grinned.

Professor Chalkski started calling off names until Scorpius got on the platform. Albus' heart leapt and froze. After a few minutes it called out "SLYTHERIN," Albus' heart sank slightly.

"He doesn't want to be in Slytherin but he doesn't want to leave Scorpius," Harper said, smiling.

"Potter-Malfoy, Albus," Chalkski said. Albus took a deep breath and walked up. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and Albus waited slightly.

"First Potter-Malfoy I've had," the Sorting Hat rumbled. "A good one too. Where would you like to go?"

"What house would I do the most good in?" Albus countered.

"That's a good one," Hermione said.

The Hat laughed.

"You sure now how to play a game," the Hat said. "How about the house where your mother almost went?" Albus frowned but nodded. "SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone was silent.

"You were almost in Slytherin?!" Draco, Sirius, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny yelped. Harper stared at the book for a second before nodding.

"The Hat thought I would do great things in Slytherin," she sighed.

'Well that would've been awful," Draco said.

"How?" Harper frowned, glaring slightly.

"Think of the crowd," Draco explained. "If you were in Slytherin, I'd have to bet that you would be on your own," Harper stared.

"That's true," Hermione said, speaking up for the blank-faced Harper.

"The chapters over," Molly said.

"I'll read," Cedric took the book and flipped it open.

 

Chapter 6: Death Flight

Chapter 5, Trouble in Paradise

Harper Potter awoke in chains.

"Ooh," Harper said excitedly. "We get to figure out where I am!" Cedric smiled.

She shook the chains, struggling in them.

"I wouldn't bother doing that," a voice said and Harper lurched up. She stared at the witch in front of her, before looking to the side, finding a figure clothed in black. She swallowed as a small flicker of pain licked at her forehead.

"Oh, that's not good," Ron said.

"You're supposed to be dead," Harper said, gritting her teeth as she stared at the ground.

"That's not good either," Draco added, frowning.

"Yes," the witch sighed.

"Molly Weasley killed you," Harper seethed.

"Does that mean...?" Tonks left the question in the air and people began to bite their lips, worried for Harper.

"Yes," the witch snarled. "But lucky for me, I can get my revenge back!" Harper snorted.

"Not very likely," Harper shot back. "She killed you once she can kill you again, Bellatrix!"

"Noooooo!" Practically everyone cried.

Bellatrix studied her then let out a loud cackle.

Harper blushed slightly, frowning.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm dead," Bellatrix sneered. "You can't kill me,"

"No one's immortal, Bella," Sirius snorted.

"But you're right there!" Harper sputtered.

"Pointing out the obvious again," Hermione smiled.

"Yes," Bellatrix sighed. "But still gaining power," she waved her hand almost dreamily, looking at it. Harper gagged inwardly, frowning in disgust at the maniac witch.

"What on earth is wrong with that witch?" Draco wondered aloud, earning some looks.

Harper's gaze turned back to the figure in black, wondering who he was. The small pain came back and she frowned, squinting. Why was her scar hurting...?

"Not good," Harper chirped.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Bellatrix snapped her fingers and Harper returned her gaze to the black-haired menace. "Look at me!"

"Where am I?" Harper spat.

"Honestly," Bellatrix sighed. "You should be more concerned for your children than yourself," Harper's blood ran cold.

"Ooh, good word choice Harper!" Hermione said excitedly. Harper looked at her strangely.

"What have you done?" She said, her voice cold and dark. Bellatrix just cackled and Harper looked back at the man.

"Who are you?" Harper's voice was loud and clear and it seemed to ring slightly in the now-silent room. For a moment neither talked.

"Uh oh," Molly whimpered, leaning into Arthur.

"I had no idea you wouldn't recognize me, Harper Potter," the man said softly and slowly walked forward. The pain intensified with his each step and Harper squinted, blinking rapidly. The voice did seem familiar and this pain was all too familiar.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Harper chanted.

"No..." Harper whispered, whimpering a bit as a pale white finger reached out to hover right above her forehead. Agony filled her body, reaching to the very tip. And Harper knew the pain.

"V-Voldemort," she whispered and blacked out.

"DEFINITELY-no," Harper yelped.

Ω

Black-booted feet clicked against the stone tiles of the Ministry. They were soft and swift, filled with unconcealed worry. The man wearing them had a black-dragon leather cloak that covered most of his neck and hid a bit of his chin. He had black pants with a white shirt that was covered by the cloak.

Some looked at the man with glares, scowling at him.

"Why...?" Harper frowned. She seemed to know that it was Draco.

Some gave him a nod of respect but he barely acknowledged them. He was too worried about his wife.

"Harper's gone," Draco Malfoy yelled the moment he stepped into the office.

"And that's not going to give whoever was in there a heart attack," Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione Granger, who, at that point, had been furiously scribbling on a parchment, jumped and caused a bit of ink to spill. She sighed and waved her wand to clean it up. Her husband, Ron had been looking at a book. Startled, he nearly dropped it and comically juggled with it until he frantically put it back on the shelf and causally leaned against it.

Almost everyone laughed again.

"What?" Hermione asked, going back to scribbling. A small fire of annoyance lit inside Draco.

"Harper's gone," Draco repeated.

"When did you last see her?" Hermione frowned.

"At the train station!" Draco exploded.

"So...yesterday," Hermione clarified. Draco nodded. "How's Teddy and Lily?" Hermione asked and Draco gaped at her.

"Hermione," Harper said. "Don't you care about where I am?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"They're fine," Draco stuttered. "Teddy and Vic are watching Lily, Hugo, and Frank. They're at Godric's Hollow- but Harper is missing!" Hermione sighed.

"I heard you," she said. "But until more people notice that she's gone and actually demand a search-"

"Well I demand one!" Draco snapped.

"Wow," Hermione laughed.

"What?" Harper and Draco asked together.

"Something must've really changed," Hermione said. "Malfoy's definitely worried about you, Harper," they blinked.

"We can't do anything," Hermione said, gritting her teeth. "We can't do anything right now, Draco," Draco stalked up to the desk and glared at Hermione, who tilted back a bit.

"Yes," Draco said. "You can. She's been missing for almost a full day now-"

"Maybe someone's assigned her a secret mission?" Ron suggested.

Hermione smacked Ron on the head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Ron asked.

"For being an idiot!" Hermione snapped back.

"She's Head Auror!" Draco said, exasperated.

"That's why I have an office," Harper said, satisfied that she found the answer.

"How could someone assign her a secret mission! Besides, secret or not, she would've told me," Draco added. He turned back to Hermione. "Look, it's not just Harper right? That's what you're working on! People are disappearing all over London and I'll bet 10 Galleons that it's all connected to that dead-people-coming-back-thing..." Hermione gasped.

"You eavesdropped!?" Hermione cried.

"Wow, Malfoy," Ron rolled his eyes. "You're never gonna change!"

"Hermione, I'm a Malfoy, it's second nature to me," Draco said irritably. "Plus, Harper would've told me-oh wait! She couldn't because she's fricking missing!!"

"You are really mad," Harper said, staring at the book. "I do not want to see that,"

"Hold on, hold on!" Ron yelped. "Dead-people-coming-back?!" He rounded on his wife. "What is he talking about?" Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Yes," Ron said sarcastically. "What is he talking about?"

"Later," she said and then to Draco. "Look, I'll see what I can do, but there's only so much..." Draco sighed but thanked her and started to walk away, hands in his pockets, with his back hunched.

"And Draco," Hermione called. Draco turned around to see a pained look on her face. "Remember she's my friend too," Hermione said softly. Draco paused but then nodded. "I'll do what I can,"

"That's all I can ask for, I suppose," Draco replied glumly and left the office.

Ω

Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy was smart.

Smarter than most people credited her for. She could read very easily and she told Rose about what she read. Like that one time, when everyone was worried. She wasn't sprouting magic and that was because she was containing it.

"Huh? Why?" Harper frowned.

She was scared of magic after reading about Voldemort.

"Oh, sweetie," Harper smiled sadly.

Rose was the only one who knew.

But she was still smart. Smart enough to know when her father was upset. When her mother was missing or getting angry.

"I could believe that," Hermione said.

Such as right now.

Her mother was gone.

Her father was worried.

There was no doubt about it.

Lily looked around and saw Teddy on the phone, silently talking to his girlfriend Victorie.

"Wait," Ron frowned. "Victorie?" No one answered him and Cedric continued.

Frank and Hugo were running around, playing some sort of game. But Lily was watching the door. Waiting for her father to come in with her mother. But it didn't happen.

And it never would.

"Oooh, forbidding," Harper said, acting spookily.

Teddy and Lily jumped when the door creaked open. Draco Malfoy came in. He stamped his feet, puffed out an angry sigh and headed upstairs. Then he paused and looked down.

"Oh, right," he muttered. "Teddy, go ahead and throw something in the microwaver.

"Micowaver!?" Hermione and Harper shrieked before bursting into fits of laughter. Everyone looked at them, confused. Cedric continued.

The Ministry isn't looking for her," he added and walked upstairs.

"Microwave, first of all,"

"Ah," all the wizards and witches nodded, before snickering.

Teddy mumbled. "And second, that sucks," and with that, Teddy Lupin stood and walked into the kitchen. Lily was alone with her dumb cousins.

"Frank," she said, catching up to the Neville copy and tugging his shoulder sleeve. "Frank, somethings wrong,"

"Well yeah," Fred snorted. "Your..."

"Mom is..." George

"Missing," Fred and George

"Yeah!" Hugo laughed. "You're not having fun!"

"Hugo sounds like you," Hermione pointed out and Ron nodded.

"No!" Lily gave an irritated sigh. "I mean, with mom! She's not here!" Frank frowned.

"Well obviously not," Frank pointed out and Lily's heart soared. "She's with Grandma, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron-"

The group burst out laughing.

"No!" Lily stomped her foot. "I mean my mom! Harper Potter!" Hugo and Frank froze. They looked around and their facial features slowly changed.

"No," Hugo said loudly. "She's not, is she?"

"No," Frank repeated. "She's not, is she?"

"Wow!" Fred said. "You guys figured it out!"

"Congratulations!" George continued, and the twins clapped.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, duh!" She said and stormed out of the room. She headed up to her bedroom and jumped on the blue bed. She messed with the covers thinking. She would find a way to save her mom. But what would her mom do? What did her mom do when this happened?

She had a dream.

Harper raised an eyebrow.

Lily brightened. Yes. Yes she would have a dream and save her mom!

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then they all burst out laughing, snorting and doubling over.

"That...is..." Sirius wheezed. "The...most...ridiculous idea...ever!"

Lily flopped on her back and closed her eyes. Then, after a few moments, she passed out.

The group laughed again.

"Ow!" Someone yelled and they all whirled around. A boy had tumbled in, somersaulting all over the place. He sat and shook his head, clutching the hair atop his head.

"Oooh," he moaned. "My head huuuuurts."

"Well yeah," Harper snorted. "You just somersaulted all over," the boy looked at her, eyes wide.

He had silver eyes that unnervingly reminded Harper of Draco and thick, unruly, black hair. It stuck all over the place and he had this mischievous glint in his eye that made most of the adults cautiously watch him. He had a red and yellow sweater on, Gryffindor colors. He had black sweatpants and black tennis shoes. He had an odd symbol on the left side of his neck, a tattoo of sorts. It was a triangle, with an oval at the bottom, and a line straight through it. When he moved his neck, Dumbledore caught sight of it and his eyes widened briefly. Was that what he thought it was?

"That's still freaky," he decided. "Still, very, very freaky,"

"What's freaky?" Sirius frowned. The boy grinned.

"Seeing her," the boy pointed to Harper. "Like that," he added. Harper raised an eyebrow.

"How else would you see me?" She said sarcastically.

"Like my mom," the boy replied and the group froze. He jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. "Oh, yeah, I probably should introduce myself," the boy cleared his throat.

"James Sirius Potter," the boy gave a full swing bow, complete with arm waving. "At your service,"

 

  
Chapter 7: The Learning of James Potter

  
"So," Harper said finally. "You're my kid?" James nodded.

"You do have Harper's hair and face," Hermione commented. "But your eyes.." she squinted. "They're Malfoy's aren't they?" Draco blinked as if he just remembered that James Potter was his son too.

"Yup!" James whistled. "But I've got a limited time here, so fire away with the questions!" He rubbed his hands together, a maniac grin forming on his face. Remus went pale and Sirius gave a bark-like laughter.

"Oh Merlin," Remus moaned, leaning forward. "Oh, that's just torture!"

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius added, but then laughed again.

"What?" James asked, looking confused, and voicing the others' thoughts.

"You just," Remus struggled to find the words. "You just remind us of the original James Potter," James' hands fell to his sides and he stared at Remus. "You know, your namesake. Grandfather,"

"I know," James said softly.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Sirius asked, studying James.

"Yeah!" James said. "I've been playing Chaser since third year. I didn't get to tryout in first cause I was busy sneaking around with Fred and Roxie. I ended up getting another detention on Quidditch tryouts for that first year. Second year...well, you're probably going to learn about that in the book," he smiled.

"Did you..." Hermione hesitated. She saw what most others didn't see. A look. A haunted look in James' eyes. He was smiling, yeah, but on the inside? Hermione could tell that he was dying.

And she knew, because it was the same look her father had when he came back from the war.

She cleared her throat.

"Did you go through a war?" She whispered finally. James' smile vanished and his face transformed into a blank look. His eyes went vacant and his mouth turned into a thin line.

"Yeah," he said finally, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. He coughed slightly and sat down on a chair that appeared. "Yeah. But you'll read about that too. Third book," he added to clarify.

Harper stared at him.

"What is it called now?" Cedric asked finally.

"The Third Wizarding War and the Second Battle of Hogwarts," James said.

"Did-" Harper sucked in her breath. "Did anyone die?" James stiffened slightly.

"I...I don't think so," James said slowly but they could tell that he was lying.

"Hold on," Sirius said suddenly. "Second Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," James said. "The light show at the beginning? With the memorial? Yeah, that was for the first Battle of Hogwarts. 50 people from the light died in that battle." Everyone paused.

"So," Sirius said suddenly, a sly grin forming on his face. "You got in trouble on your first day of school?" James smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Horrible memory but hey, whadda gonna do?"

Everyone laughed.

A beep suddenly caused everyone to pause and they realized that it came from James' wrist.

"I gotta go," James said. "But it was nice getting to meet you all. Anything else?"

"Who's next?" Harper asked. James grinned.

"The stars of the series!" He said. "Albus and Scorpius!" And with another flash of blue light, James Sirius Potter disappeared.

  
Chapter 8: Albus and Scorpius' First Day

  
"Alright, who reads next?" Cedric asked.

"I will," Remus said and he took the book.

"Chapter 6: Delphi Riddle," Remus read.

Albus walked to the Slytherin table in a slight daze as his new housemates cheered. Albus didn't mind so much about being in Slytherin. Slytherin had changed of course. There wasn't that many Slytherin students who fought on the good side of the war, but most felt ashamed and bad that they had chosen Voldemort over the Chosen One. But soon, of course, Slytherin quickly reattained a new reputation: one that the Golden Trio truly approved of.

"Well," Hermione said. "Whatever war this was, they sure learned that the hard way."

No, Albus was shocked, because never had he ever guessed that his mother die-heart Gryffindor would have-no according to the Hat, should have been in Slytherin.

"We can't believe it either mate," Ron said, shaking his head.

It was gob-smacking.

"Yes," Fred said.

Mind-blowing.

"Completely," George continued. Harper rolled her eyes.

Absolutely ridiculous.

"Absolutely," the twins echoed.

So brilliantly true.

"What?!" The twins, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Cedric, and Sirius yelled.

As Albus sat down next to Scorpius, who hugged him fiercely, he realized how it could have been true. Sure, his mom was reckless, completely out of her mind, and all in all brave,

"He knows you so well Harper," Hermione said.

but she was cunning.

"How?" Ron asked incredulously.

She could come up with sneaky plans on the spot.

"True," Hermione said. Harper smiled.

She could use power to get the upper hand.

"Yup," Ron admitted.

She was strong enough to overcome things that had hurt her-people that had hurt her in the past.

"Huh?" Ron frowned.

"Who?" Hermione added, her eyes narrowing as Harper shifted uncomfortably.

She forgave them and although that wasn't Slytherin nature,

"Yup," Draco nodded.

Harper Potter was, by all rights a true Slytherin on the inside.

"Wow," Sirius shook his head. "That's...that's utterly ridiculous," he paused. "But true," he admitted.

Albus smiled at the thought.

"We have a new student here with us today," Headmistress McGonagall was saying. "Her name is Delphi Riddle," Albus barely heard her though, he was too busy staring at the elegant blond slowly ascending onto the stool. Professor Chalkski laid the hat on her head and they waited.

"Three guesses, first two don't count," Harper said sarcastically.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat yelled, almost grudgingly.

"What? Why?" Hermione frowned.

And suddenly, just like that, Slytherin seemed like the worst house in the world.

Everyone laughed.

Ω

"I don't understand," Scorpius complained as the twins headed up from the dungeons. "Why couldn't Delphi come with us?"

"Because, Scorpius," Hermione said matter-o-factly. "She's the daughter of the most evil wizard of all time and is hell bent on killing your entire family. She hates you and everyone who even touches you. She's a b-" Harper clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth and they stared at Hermione who continued to rant.

"She's done something to you," Albus swore, taking the steps two at a time as he looked back. "I swear, and whatever she did it was not-oof!"

Harper took her hand away from Hermione's mouth.

Albus had just run into someone.

Albus quickly reared back, nearly knocking Scorpius back down the steps. Scorp quickly regained his balance though and peeked over Albus' shoulder.

"There you are!" Rose Weasley gasped. "We need to get to the Great Hall,"

"Wha...?" Albus shook his head. "What? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" The twins echoed.

"James," Rose panted. "James overheard something. I don't know if he's lying but,"

"Yeah," Sirius snorted. "We had to look out for that a couple of times," Harper snorted.

she let out a loud gasp-groan. "Why the bloody hell did Gryffindor Tower have to be so far from the Slytherin Common Rooms?"

"Oh Rosie," Hermione frowned. "That's common knowledge,"

"Out of all the founders, Salazar and Godric hated each other the most," Scorpius piped up. "That's why,"

"That kid," Ron started. "Has got to have read every bloody book in the entire library of Hogwarts. Perhaps even the world,"

"Of course, Smart Alek," Rose grumbled, shooting a devil glare at Scorpius who recoiled by such an angry look.

"She's really jealous," Harper laughed. Ron stiffened and Draco made another funny noise, that was ill-hidden.

"You have a fricking answer for everything. Just come on," and Rose Weasley started towards the Great Hall.

Scorp tapped Albus' shoulder.

"Was that Rose?" He asked

"Are you kidding me?" Harper, Ron, and Hermione exclaimed.

as the twins rushed to catch up with the fuming Granger-Weasley.

"Yes," Albus said.

"Ah," Scorpius nodded.

A beat.

"I don't think she likes me," Scorpius observed finally.

"No shit Sherlock," Harper rolled her eyes and Hermione smacked her head.

"No duh Sherlock," Albus mumbled.

Almost everyone laughed as Harper turned a little red.

"Hurry up!" Rose yelled. "We have a half hour to get to the Great Hall before classes start. And I am not going to get a tardy for the first day!"

"That sounds like an old school girl of mine..." Harper started, trailing off.

"Who happens to be sitting in between us..." Ron added, trailing off too and Hermione punched them both.

Albus snorted.

"With our luck," he muttered as the entered the Great Hall. "We'll get a detention today,"

"No Albus dear," Harper chided. "That would be us,"

Albus peered around the tables as Rose lead them to Ravenclaw. Most of the students were mixing, some Gryffindors hanging out with the Slytherins and vice versa. It was the same with all the Houses.

"Huh? Why?" All the students said.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Houses started to eat with each other. It was only the Sorting Ceremony, different meetings that required students to sit in their house tables, or the Graduation Ceremony did they really have to sit where they needed.

"Ah," the students said.

But, sure enough, there was James, Fred, and Roxanne all sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the second daughter of Fleur Delecour and Bill Weasley, Dominque. Her older sister Victorie had been in Ravenclaw too.

"That's who Victorie is!" Ron shouted.

"Bill marries Phlegm?" Ginny said incredulously. Everyone turned to the slightly pink Bill.

"We have been seeing each other," he admitted.

Rose sat down next to James, Fred, and Roxie, while Albus and Scorpius sat across from her, next to Dom.

"So," James said. "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Harper and the twins said in unison.

Albus and Scorpius shook their heads.

"I just ran in to get them," Rose explained briskly. "I didn't say anything," James grinned.

"Well little bro, I found out what you want," James said nodding to Albus. Albus nodded.

"Want what?" Harper frowned.

"Alright," Albus said. "What did they say?"

"Delphi or Delphine Riddle was an orphan," James said, swirling his fork. "She went to Beauxbatons before coming here from an 'unknown' advisor. She is also said to be under the care of Amos Diggory-"

"My dad?" Cedric frowned.

"Cedric's father," Albus interrupted, marveling.

"Why is that something to marvel?" Harper frowned. "Unless," her eyes widened. "Unless you died in the war too," she whispered. Cedric went slightly pale.

"Why do you want to know about Delphi?" Scorpius asked and Albus blinked.

"Oh because we don't trust her," Rose said causally.

"That was blunt," Draco snorted.

Scorpius looked blank but when he talked it was cold and merciless.

"Why not?"

"She's done something to you Scorpius," Rose jabbed her fork in Scorpius' direction. "I don't know what but-"

Albus had just enough time to think that this was a bad idea before Scorpius stood abruptly.

"Uh oh," Harper, Hermione, and Ron said.

"I have to get to class," he sneered and walked off. James, Fred, Roxie, and Dom gaped at the now cold Scorpius who had stalked off. Albus' eyes flashed and he saw under the surface of normal seeing.

"What?" Harper said, confused.

Albus and Scorpius were a special kind of twin. One that was born to two powerful families, but who were normal enemies. This allowed Albus and his brother to have special powers. Albus recalled the first time his powers showed up: he had gotten so angry that his eyes flashed and he...

Remus paused.

"READ!" Everyone yelled. Fumbling slightly, Remus read on.

He saw auras.

"Wicked!" The twins crowed as Hermione gasped.

When he told his mom, his mom didn't believe him at first but then his godmother, Hermione explained how it could happen and Harper was afraid but happy.

"That's neat!" Harper said. "But what does Scorpius have?"

Scorpius' powers were unfortunately dark...

"Well that's ominous," Draco snorted.

But right then, they seemed darker then normal because as Scorpius walked off, Albus saw darkness blackening his brother's normal steady white light. His eyes flashed again and he watched Scorpius, worried half to death.

"We need to find out what's wrong with him," Albus said. "But we can't let him know," Rose stopped for a moment, before nodding.

"Good idea," Hermione approved.

"Why...?" James started, leaving the question in the air. Rose snorted.

"Apparently Scorpius..." she trailed off before giving a disgusted look. "Loves Delphi Riddle," James gagged.

"Same thoughts, mate," Harper said. "Same thoughts,"

"Well," he said. "That's...eurgh. That's really bad,"

"Well, yeah, but why?" Albus asked, curious of his older brother's reaction.

"Hmm," Harper dragged a mocking finger down her chin. "I wonder..."

"They say," James looked around. "Well, I say that she's...she's Voldemort's, daughter,"

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Rose and Albus gapped.

"What!" Albus sputtered. "Why?"

"I did some research of my own," James said proudly. Everyone stared at him. "What?! I can't read?

"No James," Harper said in a motherly voice. "You are grounded from reading," Hermione and Ron laughed.

Look, I thought I heard the last name 'Riddle' before so I scoured-yes I know what it means Rose- the Restricted Section and sure enough," James suddenly scrambled around in his enlarged bag and pulled out a book. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." Rose gasped.

"But-but that's-" she started.

"What?" The students frowned.

"An old student," Dumbledore said dismissively.

"You-Know-Who was a student?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Harper said. "Remember? The diary?"

"Oh.."

"His mother was Merope Gaunt," James continued, in this dark dramatic voice that had caused Dom, Fred, and Roxie to learn forward a bit. "His father was a muggle so pff,

"Voldemort's a half-blood?!" People shouted. Dumbledore slowly nodded.

I don't really care- but I tracked down the Gaunt family and found that it was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin,"

"Seriously?" Fred said.

"Yeah," Harper said. "That's why he could get the Chamber of Secrets opened,"

"Whoa," Fred and Roxie breathed together. "Wicked," they added, grinning.

"But that's not all," James said. "Tom Riddle is now known today as....." James stopped as the bell rang.

"Way to keep suspense," Hermione grumbled.

"Aw, man," Dom, Fred, and Roxie whined. James flashed Albus a grin.

"Tell you later little bro," he said and put the book back in his bag. Then, the New Marauders stood and took their leave.

Albus turned to a pale Rose.

"Who was he?" Albus whispered as they took headed off to class (which was Potions).

"He..." Rose gulped. "He was Voldemort."

"Dun-dun-da! You're dead!" Fred sang.

 

  
THE POTTER FAMILY ALL APPEARS IN THE FIRST BOOK. THE WEASLEY FAMILY APPEARS HALFWAY AND SECOND


	66. Harry/Harper Dimension Travel

Harry Potter and Harper Potter Dimension-Travel

 

Prologue: Chapter 13 in Deathly Hallows

  
"Come on!" Harry shouted at Hermione; he seized her hand and they jumped into the fireplace together as Yaxley's curse sailed over Harry's head. They spun for a few seconds before shooting up out of a toilet into a cubicle. Harry flung open the door; Ron was standing there beside the sinks, still wrestling with Mrs. Cattermole.

"Reg, I don't understand-"

"Let go, I'm not your husband, you've got to go home!"

There was a noise in the cubicle behind them; Harry looked around; Yaxely had just appeared.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. He sized Hermione by the hand and grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him away from Mrs. Cattermole, who, having spotted Yaxely, ran away.

Hermione was about to apparate them away, when Yaxely shouted a spell. Too late to defend, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the blue spell hit them, sending them flying back.

With a crack they hit a tree that wasn't there before. Dizzy, Harry looked around, trying to grasp the moonlight.

Wait. He thought, blearily. Wasn't it midday just a minute ago?

With that last thought, Harry blacked out.

  
Chapter 1: 2005

  
"Harry. Harry!" Harry groaned and sat up. He looked around and found himself on a queen sized bed, with another queen next to him. He sat up and found a window to his left a corridor to his right that led off into a mirror, a closet, a bathroom, and a door. A couple of paces away from the window on his left was a desk and a couch. Harry looked around and found Hermione at his side, a look of relief on her face.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked immediately.

"Shower," Hermione replied. "I found us a hotel and got us a room using Imperio," she held up the locket. "And we got this from Umbrigde," Harry smiled weakly.

"Great," he said, standing and stretching. "Now, any idea where we are?"

"Still in London, but..." Hermione said as she walked over to the bedside table. Harry looked at her sharply.

"We can't afford any 'buts', Hermione," he said. "Where are we?" Hermione bit her lip.

"It's more like when are we." She said slowly. At this point Ron had come out of the shower, fully dressed but his red hair soaking.

"When?" He echoed. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" Hermione picked up a newspaper, pointing to the date.

"August 5, 2005," Hermione said. Both men froze. Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "We've gone eight years into the future," she explained.

"Well," Ron said loudly. "That's brilliant,"

"No," Harry said, irritated. "It's not. And that doesn't make sense. The only way to time travel is a time turner-"

"There are spells that you can use to travel in time, Harry," Hermione said. Then her brow furrowed. "Although, none that I know cast out a blue color,"

"But still," Harry insisted. "We have to get back. Clearly Yaxely just wanted a quick way to get rid of us, but we need to stop Voldemort!" After he said the name, the clouds outside darkened and with a flash of lightning, rain poured down. The trio stared.

"Well," Hermione said. "It seems that if anyone says that name, it causes rain," she frowned and headed over to the window. "But why would He want rain..." she trailed off.

"We need to find a way back," Harry repeated. Hermione nodded.

"I didn't know there were spells that could get you to travel forward in time, but I know how to get us back," Hermione said.

"Then let's get packing," Ron sighed. Quickly, the three found extra clothes, Hermione put anything that she had taken out of her bag and put it back in, and all three found black sweatshirts. Harry pulled on one that had a hoodie, Ron found a more grayish color but it was the same style as Harry's, and Hermione found a leather one, with a black hood. She tucked her brown hair into a braid and stashed it under the hood.

They looked at each other. Harry had matted his hair down so that his scar was hidden, Ron had found a highlighter can and sprayed black highlights in his hair and Hermione's braid was completely hidden by the hood.

"I think we're good," Hermione said, looking them over with a satisfied look. "Let's go find some sort of wizarding library to get what we need," she pushed the door open and they froze.

Outside the door was a young woman with black hair, wild and messy. She had spark green eyes, hidden behind silver rimmed glasses. She had a dark blue long coat that hung around her ankles. She had black boots that had slight heels and a silver buckle at the boots. She wore a black t-shirt, billowing a bit around the waist as a silver belt held it together with black tight pants. But what really stood out was the faint scar on her left eye. What stood out to the three was the small lightning shaped scar above her left eyebrow.

She gave them a bright smile, although her eyes were watching their every movement, taking in everything about them, and Harry had a feeling that she was assessing them.

"Hello," she said. "A few minutes ago, the name 'Voldemort' was mentioned in this muggle hotel. No legal wizard was in here, so we just wanted to check and make sure you understood the regulations...?" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

"Um," Hermione stuttered, thrown off by the woman's scars. "We...we actually didn't know about that, thank you," the woman frowned, her eyebrows knitting.

"That's funny," she said, her eyes narrowing. "You look around sixteen...?"

"Seventeen actually," Harry spoke up. The woman bristled a bit.

"Well, then you've certainly been around long enough to know that all witches and wizards are to be logged into the Ministry's databases," she said, looking at them suspiciously.

"We're American," Ron blurted. The woman gave them a hard stare. Then she held out her hand.

"You're coming to the Ministry with me," she said, her voice steady, but threatening. "You are dropouts from Hogwarts, I'd assume, and you're on the run," the trio tried not to look too shocked at how easily she figured them out.

"Well," Hermione said. "Who are you?" She crossed her arms and glared back defiantly at the woman. The woman's hand dropped a bit as her eyes widened.

"You...you don't know me?" She said slowly.

"Should we?" Ron fired back. Harry and Ron crossed their arms too. The woman looked at them before grabbing Hermione's arm.

"No doubt about it," she said under her breath as she watched Ron and Harry quickly grab Hermione's arm. They weren't about to drag her away from the Ministry woman, but they weren't about to let Hermione go on her own. "Definitely going to the Ministry," and then they apparated away.

∞

Hermione had immediately gasped when they entered the Ministry. Harry blinked and then smiled. The "Magic Is Might" statue with that awful carving of muggles at the bottom was gone.

Good riddance. Harry thought brusquely. Then another thought occurred to him. If the statue was gone, did that mean Voldemort was gone too?

The woman lead them through the crowd and practically everyone parted. Some called out a greeting to her, which she enthusiastically greeted back. Others whispered about her and most everyone looked at the trio with her with curiosity.

"This girl must be famous or something," Ron whispered and Harry nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there were shouts. The four paused to look over and saw a red haired girl yelling at other men who were uselessly grabbing at what looked like Yaxely. He was struggling and snarling at the men trying to hold him. The red haired girl finally cast a spell that knocked him out. The group trudged off, carrying him.

"Hey Gin!" the woman called and the redhead turned around and Harry sucked in his breath, Ron gasping a bit too. It was most definitely Ginny Weasley. Her red hair was in a loose ponytail that swung as she panted. Her brown eyes were full of light and she wore a similar outfit to the woman that had taken them to the Ministry. Ginny walked over, grinning at the woman.

"Hey Harper," she said. "Whew. Had a bit of a problem there with Yaxely,"

"At least we finally caught him," the woman, Harper sighed. "It's taking ages to capture all these Death Eaters,"

"At least the ones that were undoubtably loyal to Him," Ginny chided. "Your mother-in-law was certainly not loyal and they've been a huge help," Harper laughed.

"Well their family did have the unfortunate gift of hosting many Death Eater meetings," Harper said. She looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were staring at the conversation in utter shock. Who was this woman?

"Oh, Ginny," Harper said. "If you'll excuse me-?"

"Why does Ron look younger?" Ginny interrupted, squinting at Ron. The trio stiffened. Ginny snorted. "I know that's only highlights, Ronald. I think I should know my brother-"

"No," Harper said suddenly. "He can't be Ron, because he doesn't know me. And they're seventeen!" Ginny frowned.

"Something wrong, Ron?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "Harper grew up too much?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know her," Ron said, completely confused. But Harry was just fed up.

"Look," he said. "We get blasted eight years into the future because of Yaxely, then we land in a hotel, where apparently the name 'Voldemort' is being tracked. This person shows up, takes us to the Ministry, and you're all like how do you not know her? Well we bloody don't, so will someone explain what is going on!?" Ginny and Harper stared at him.

"You know what," Ginny said. "They might be under Imperio and they might be polyjuiced. That would make sense. Let's just get them to the Auror Department. Maybe Ron will there,"

"I don't think we want Ron to see the younger him who has clearly forgotten me," Harper rolled her eyes, but took Hermione's hand again and Harry and Ron followed her. Ginny waved them good-bye and, with the other four guys, launched back into the fireplace.

"They're catchers," Harper explained. "So many Death Eaters are still on the run so we give them investigation strands that allow them to find the Death Eaters. They don't need to be told when to go, they just go," Harry studied Harper, trying to pinpoint where Harper would've come from. Her bright green eyes were glancing over at him too, obviously wondering what he was.

"Blimey," Ron whispered suddenly. "You two could be siblings," Harry blinked rapidly but Ron was right. They had the same structure which was saying that they both looked closely like James Potter. They both had green eyes, they both had glasses, and they both had messy black hair. It was crazy. Especially since it would've been practically impossible for Harry's parents to have any other kids.

"Here we are," Harper said, pushing open some doors. Inside that room was like a spy type pace, with Aurors hurrying about, and looking at maps. Some glanced over at her, others were too focused on their work to even notice that the door open. A man had noticed them and began walking almost parallel to Harper. He had bright red hair and blue eyes wearing practically the same clothing as Harper

Harper lead them into a room. Inside was a gray table with three chairs on one side, and two on the other. As soon as they walked in, Ron's black hair washed away and Harper stared at him for a minute before headed to her own table. It was a blank gray room and Harper sat Hermione in one of the three chairs. Harry and Ron sat cautiously on the other two.

Harper meanwhile was scribbling something down a piece of paper when she flicked her wand and the door opened to reveal the man that had been following them.

"How is it that you always know when I'm about to walk in?" The man complained.

"One," Harper started. "You were following me. Two, you have an excellent sense of curiosity. And three, well," Harper shrugged. "You have that look on your face,"

"I do not have a look!" The man exclaimed. Another woman came in. She had brown hair and soft brown eyes. Her clothes were similar, but her coat was instead a dark purple, clearly stating she was from another Department.

"Yes," Harper and the woman both said, the woman kissing the man's cheek. "You do," the man pouted but smiled at the other woman.

"Well," the other woman said. "What are we here for Harper?"

"Them," Harper pointed to Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were all looking at the other two curiously. The other two gasped, the man's eyes widening and his mouth staying open. The woman stuttered, and, when she failed to creat a coherent response, just closed her mouth.

"I'm going to guess," Harper said, nodding to Hermione. "That you are Hermione Jean Granger?" Hermione's eyes widened but, after a slight hesitation nodded. "Ron?" Ron nodded and Harper turned to Harry. She studied him but shook her head. "No idea,"

"We can say the same to you," Ron replied. The man's eyebrows shot up along with the woman's.

"What, you don't recognize Harper?" The woman asked.

"No," Ron said irritably. "Now, will someone please explain what's going on!" The other three exchanged a look.

"Well," the woman said. "Did you check for polyjuice or Imperio?"

"The door did it," Harper said. "And I did it manually when Ron came in. Also, they don't seem like someone under Imperio. And, their wands aren't legalized so it would make sense if they were from eight years ago,"

"Eight years ago?" The man and woman echoed.

"What just happened?" the woman turned to the group.

"We..." Harry hesitated and looked at his friends. Ron was staring at the man, mouth starting to drop as he realized the similarities, and how Harper had addressed the man as 'Ron'. Hermione was studying the woman so Harry decided to tell the truth. Or at least part of it.

"We just escaped the Ministry," he confessed. Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock. "We had gone in to get...something...so we broke in and we just got out," Harper looked at him, eyes blank.

"1997, then?" the woman asked and they nodded. "And breaking into the Ministry-" she gasped.

"Oh," the man said. "Ohhh, you guys went to get Slytherin's locket, the first Horcrux in the Horcrux hunt?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at him. "Yeah, we know about that,"

"We did it ourselves," the woman added.

"Yeah," Harper laughed. "I kinda liked the signs that said 'Harper Potter Public Enemy No. 1'!" Harry paled considerably, Ron gaped harder (if that's even possible), and Hermione gasped. Harper raised her eyebrows. "Now that got a reaction," she added.

"Harper Potter?" Hermione repeated.

"My full name is Harper James Potter-Malfoy, but yeah," Harper shrugged and Harry stiffened at 'Malfoy'. Hermione gasped again and looked like she was about to faint. Ron looked appalled and shocked at the same time.

"I still can't believe you two are engaged," the man muttered.

"Hush, hush, Ronald," Harper said teasingly, putting a finger to her lips.

"That did get a reaction," the woman laughed. "But, who are you?" She gestured to Harry.

"H-Harry," Harry said shakily. "Harry James...Potter," the reaction was instantaneous.

Harper had started to sit on the table, but fell off and landed on the ground. The woman had started to sit down, but flinched, causing her too, to sprawl on the ground. The man had currently been messing around with his wand but flipped it up and struggled to catch it as it slipped through his fingers.

Harper scrambled to her feet, the woman managed to seat herself, and the man ironically after all that struggling, dropped his wand. He picked it back up and the three stared at Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the seats.

"Harper," the man said slowly. "I didn't know you had a brother," Harper shook her head.

"I- I don't think-" she swallowed. "Were your parents Lily and James Potter?" She asked slowly. Harry nodded. Harper collapsed in the chair.

"How could I have a brother?" She repeated to herself. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "But you know Ron and Hermione. And these Ron and Hermione don't know me..." the woman turned to them.

"How'd you get here?" She asked.

"Yaxely threw a curse at us," Hermione explained. "It was blue,"

"Can we back up a bit?" Ron said suddenly. He pointed to the man and woman. "You are Hermione and you are....Ron... right?" They both nodded. Ron sat there for a second. "Alright, that clears up a lot, thanks,"

"And you guys traveled in time too...?" The older Hermione asked. The three nodded.

"Alright," Harper said, massaging her temples. "But you said the spell was blue. Hermione, any time traveling spells that are blue?"

"None," Hermione said.

"How do you know that for sure?" The younger Hermione asked.

"I have access to the deepest recordings and books of the Wizarding World," Hermione explained and they stared at her. "Any information that is out there is completely at my disposal,"

"So that checks off time spells," Harper said, trailing off.

"Say, Mione?" The older Ron said suddenly. "Maybe check dimension Traveling..." the older duo stared at him.

"Of course!" Both Hermione's said. The older Hermione left, giddily jumping.

"I should probably take these three home to me," Harper said, nodding to the younger Golden trio. "You, as second in command are Head for now. Ginny has more Death Eaters coming in, I believe she and Squads 6,7, and 8 are still out, not sure though." Harper paused, checking a small compact telephone. "Oh, and I gotta see James. According to Draco, he's have a bit of a fit again," Harper added. Ron nodded and left. Harper waved her wand.

"James?" Hermione asked airily.

"My son," Harper explained. "James Sirius Potter,"

"That's what I wanted to name my first kid," Harry muttered. Harper grinned.

"Great minds think alike," she said cheekily. Harry smiled.

"Alright," Harper continued. "Wards are down, so we can take the Floo," she nodded to the fireplace. "We'll have to make it quick though,"

"Alright," Hermione said. "What do we say?" Harper stepped in the fire.

"Godric's Hallow!" She shouted and disappeared in a column of green fire. Harry froze.

Hermione climbed in next and repeated what Harper said before swirling away. Ron noticed Harry's look.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, voice raspy. "Just peachy," Ron nodded, stepped in the flames, and disappeared too. Harry took a deep breath, stepped in the fire, shouted, "Godric's Hallow," and disappeared.

  
Chapter 2: Godric's Hallow

  
Harry coughed and looked around.


	67. More Harry/Harper Dimension Travel

Harry Potter Universe meets Harper Potter Universe!

  
Prologue:

Normal is not a word to describe Harry James Potter.

Normal is not a word to describe any witch or wizard really, but he wasn't even a normal wizard.

So to speak.

Harry Potter was nice enough too. Shy at first, shirking away from any sort of fame that he had, but loyal, dedicated, hard-working, kind, and sincere.

So one thing that Harry Potter hated, was someone calling him a liar.

And this person happened to be a toad.

A pink toad.

A pink-Ministry-good-for-nothing-worker toad.

Specifically, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Harry glared at the Professor as he scribbled down the notes that were needed. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and everyone seemed to glare spitefully at the pink toad.

Gritting his teeth, Harry looked down and continued to write. It was hard though. It would be for anyone in his position.

But one think to clear up.

Harry Potter was not a liar.

He did not lie with things like this.

He would never lie to get fame.

He would never lie to scare someone.

He would never lie just to get the idea of a job at the Ministry.

But no one believes the truth.

Unless...

An idea popped into Harry's mind and he stopped writing.

He stared blankly at his page and wondered.

Was there another world like this? One where Voldemort has proven to be back? There couldn't be anything like that. But maybe...if he found the right spell...

"Heh hem."

Harry ignored the tutting.

"Mr. Potter?" The voice continued, boarding on angry and, very reluctantly Harry looked up.

"Yes?" He snapped, nearly loosing himself.

"Why are you not writing?" The toad's voice was not pleasant but she had an equally unpleasant smile on her face.

Harry nearly gagged.

"I was thinking," Harry said as politely as he could.

"Hmm, well, continue your lines-" the toad was interrupted by the bell.

Before she could do anything, Harry packed up his stuff and bolted, faster than anyone had seen him go. Hermione Jean Granger watched this with quick precision and looked at Ron, frowning.

Ronald Bilius Weasley had seen Harry go too, and finished packing his bags, as well as Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as soon as they were done and heading to the Great Hall for supper.

"Oh, how should I know, Ronald?" Hermione said, exasperated. "I thought you knew!" Ron looked dumbfounded.

"How was I supposed to know?" He fired back and the two stayed silent as they walked into the Great Hall with everyone else.

The feast was delicious as always but Hermione and Ron could not find Harry anywhere. Towards the end, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, worried.

"Found it," Harry panted, suddenly right next to them. Hermione nearly shrieked.

"Found what, mate?" Ron asked, recovering quickly from the shock.

"This," Harry slammed a thick book on the table that caused almost half the Gryffindor table to look at him curiously. "I was in the library-"

"The library?" Fred Weasley, who had been listening intently with his twin brother, George looked at Harry with mocked shock. "Oh, Hermione! You've corrupted him!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's a spell that could cause someone form a parallel dimension to travel to ours and only speak the truth," Harry continued excitedly. Everyone stared at him.

"Why would you want that?" George asked blankly.

"To show everyone that Voldemort is back!" Harry cried angrily.

Unfortunately, he said this a little too loud.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to him and Umbridge looked ready to burst.

"Might I remind everyone," Umbridge said loudly. "You-Know-Who is not. Back!"

"Well let's just hear it from someone else's perspective huh?" Harry snarled and opened the book, mumbled some words, raised his wand, flicked it, and there was a gut-wrenching BOOM.

For a moment everyone was still.

"You failed, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

With a tremendous BANG a group of kids appeared in the center of the room.

"AH!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Ouch! NEVILLE! THAT IS MY ARM!"

"Ooh, sorry Gin!"

"Hey-LUNA! Geoff please!"

"Can't. I'm stuck."

"Well this is just great- THIS IS JUST BRILLIANT!"

"Can anybody help?"

"We just have to untangle ourselves, it shouldn't be-RON! That is my LEG!"

"Sorry!"

"Let. ME. OUT!"

Suddenly, a girl wrenched herself anyway from everyone else and stumbled, before tripping and falling over herself. The rest of the group meanwhile, fell apart with some screams, and ill-hidden moans.

The girl stood and brushed herself off. She had Hogwarts Gryffindor robes, bright green eyes, and messy black hair. She had a long thin scar over her left eye that seemed slightly new. Her glasses looked cracked and she blinked, pulled them off, repaired them, placed them back on, and blinked again.

"Hogwarts," she decided. "But...different,"

"Well, bloody hell yes, it's different," another voice groaned and everyone gasped as an exact replica of Ron Weasley pulled himself away from the rest. Staggering, this new Ron stumbled over to the girl, who quickly caught him. She looked around and frowned.

"What year is it?" She asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore peered down at her.

"1995," he said. She frowned.

"Alright, no time travel then," she looked around. "But why are you lot gasping? It's just Ron,"

"Ron's over here," Fred said loudly enough for the new Ron and the girl to hear. Their eyes traveled over to where an open-mouthed Ron sat and they both gasped.

"That's freaky," the two Rons said together and they both clapped a hand over their mouths.

"What's going on?" Another girl separated herself and more people gasped when they saw that it was another Hermione. This Hermione figured it out much quicker though, because she looked over at the Gryffindor table and gasped when she saw Hermione.

"What on earth!" She stuttered, tripping and nearly falling into the girl.

"Whoa!" The girl yelped. "Steady Mione. Really, you're as clumsily as Tonks some days," the new Hermione blushed.

"What's going on?" An angry and new Ginny Weasley stood, also separating herself. Harry's dimension Ginny nearly shrieked and clapped a hand over her mouth. The new Ginny froze, also screamed, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ow. Luna, do you need help?" Another voice said.

"I quite like it down here, but thank you Neville," everyone turned to the center of the group to see an older boy, still face-planted on the ground, another Cho Chang who was rubbing her head and leaning a bit on another Luna Lovegood, who was sitting criss-crossed on the ground. A standing Neville Longbottom stood over the four. The new Neville looked around nervously and when he saw his other, he stiffened. Neville stiffened too.

The two Lunas however looked at each other dreamily and giggled.

"Well this won't do," the sitting-on-the-ground Luna said pleasantly.

"Yes, I quite agree," the Luna on-the-table said.

"Perhaps I should have a new name? After all, we are the ones that traveled," the sitting-on-the-ground Luna suggested and the other Luna nodded.

"Maybe Willow?" the sitting Luna suggested.

"That sounds splendid!" Luna clapped happily.

"I am now Willow," Willow told the new group. They stared at her.

"Alright," the girl said abruptly. "Maybe the same thing for all of us then, cause of, y'know..." she gestured to the Gryffindor table.

"Ced," Cho said suddenly, gently prodding the face-planted boy. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," a muffled reply and the head shifted. "I just don't want to get up cos I hurt everywhere,"

"Brilliant," the girl muttered.

"Jean," the new Hermione said abruptly. "I'm Jean," Hermione nodded faintly.

"That makes sense," the girl agreed.

"Neo, for Neville," Jean decided.

"Sure why not?" The girl snorted, quickly loosing the ideas behind Jean's methods. Jean looked at the new Neville and he nodded.

"So, Hermione is Jean, Luna is Willow, Neville is Neo," the boy from the ground groaned, slowly standing up. "Am I missing something?" The entire hall went quiet.

The boy looked about seventeen with wavy golden-brown hair. He had Hufflepuff robes and blue eyes.

But everyone stared at him in absolute shock.

Harry's eyes widened.

Because Harry had seen this boy die.

He had seen him lying dead, cold as stone.

The boy was Cedric Diggory.

 

Chapter 1.

  
Harper James Potter was not normal.

Not in anyway shape of form.

She was sarcastic, joking, shy, and shirked away from any of her fame that she had. But she was also loyal, dedicated, hard-working, kind, and sincere.

So one thing that Harper Potter hated, was someone calling her a liar.

And this 'someone' seemed to be a toad.

A pink toad.

"Complete pink," Cedric Diggory agreed, walking next to Harper as they made their way to the Black Lake.

"No other way to describe her really," Cedric continued. Harper's scowl was deep. Cedric continued to talk, Harper's scowl growing deeper by the minute.

"Another detention!" Harper finally exploded. Cedric was so surprised that he fumbled with his books, before letting them drop and picking them up.

"She what?" Cedric snapped, anger rising in his eyes.

"Detention, tonight with me, Ms. Potter," Harper said, mimicking Umbridge's voice.

"If she makes you do lines, I swear, I'm going to..." Cedric trailed off, leaving the threat in the air.

"Hello," Cho Chang came up from behind Cedric and scared him nearly half-to-death again. But he managed to catch his books this time, smiling lovingly at Cho. Harper watched the interaction as Cedric gently kissed Cho's head and Cho merely smiled. Harper had gotten over her crush after the Triwizard Tournament. It didn't matter anymore.

However, she was still relieved when Hermione and Ron showed up, Luna and Neville trailing behind them.

"We just had potions," Ron said. "I swear, Snape is becoming more fairer than that ugly toad,"

"He certainly is," Harper snarled.

"Do you have another detention?" Hermione asked, alarmed. Harper nodded.

"Oh dear," Luna said dreamily. Neville nodded as he stuffed his books in his bag.

"I swear," Hermione ranted. "When I get my hands around that evil-vile-little-toad I'm going to.." and she proceeded to rant all the way to the Black lake.

"And then...!" Hermione stared to shout, even more outraged then before.

"Alright Hermione," Cho said faintly. "We get it,"

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "Thanks to the DA, there's a whole line of people who want to do that," however, Neville was looking a little green.

"Hey Ginny," Cedric said suddenly and Harper turned to see the third year redhead storm over.

"How was Quidditch practice?" Ron asked.

"Bad," Ginny shook her head. "Katie, the captain, is starting to loose her mind. I mean, I'm an okay Seeker, not as good as you Harper. Fred and George are working more on their pranks for Umbridge and while Katie absolutely wants them to do that, (though she doesn't admit it) she wants them to focus more on practice. Same goes for the rest of the team. We can't focus with that toad!"

"Wow," Harper snorted. "All our problems just seem to come back to that thing, am I right?"

"Yeah," Cedric nodded.

"What is that?" Cho asked suddenly. She was squinting at something deep in the lake.

"What is what?" Harper asked. Then her eyes widened. "Ohhh, that bright light that is heading towards us at top speed from the middle of the Black Lake? Yeah...no idea,"

Before anyone could say anything they were swallowed up by said light.

 

The Great Hall was quiet, staring at the supposedly dead Hufflepuff boy.

"What?" Harper looked around, slowly walking towards Cho and Cedric. "What's wrong?"

"He-he's dead," a boy in glasses stood. He had green eyes and looked almost exactly like Harper.

"Who are you?" Harper frowned.

"You two look like twins," Hermione added, trying to change the subject.

"Really?" They asked in unison. They looked at each other startled.

"Well what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Harper James Potter," she said, lazily flicking her hand and mock-bowing. "The-Girl-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Wished-A-Certain-Toad-Would-Die," she grinned. Jaws dropped.

"Harry," the boy blinked. "Harry James Potter Boy-Who-Lived," Neo, Willow, Jean, Cho, Cedric, Ron, and Harper's mouths dropped.

"Wait," Harper pressed a hand to her forehead. "1st year, ran into a troll and saved Hermione,"

"Did that," Ron-look-alike, Harry, and Hermione-look-alike spoke up. The Great Hall stared at all of them.

"Found the Sorcerer's Stone and fought Voldemort?" Harper asked.

"Did that," Harry repeated.

"Fought a basilisk?" Harper asked, sure that he wouldn't-

"Did that,"

"Found out who Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs were,"

"Yeah,"

"Fought in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yeah,"

"Fought Voldemort?"

"Yes,"

"Blew up half the Infirmary after fighting Voldemort last year?" Harper tried, sighing heavily, exasperated. Harry blinked.

"Um. No. I didn't...I didn't blow up the Infirmary,"

"I'm counting that as a win for me!" Harper shouted, raising her arm. 


	68. Another Harry/Harper Dimension Travel ft. Reading.

Harper, Ron, Cedric, Malfoy, and Hermione come to Harry's fifth year to read Harry Potter books.

 

  
Chapter 1-- The Travelers

  
"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Stop eating so fast, you're going to get a stomach ache!" Ron rolled his eyes and continued to stuff his face with food. Harry watched the two of them, not hungry at all. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bench, talking to Luna Lovegood. Then:

"He, hem!"

All conversation died and Harry looked up at the staff table, trying his best not to scowl when he saw that Umbrigde had stood.

"I have found a book, that is likely to explain us the real reason of how Mr. Diggory died," she said sweetly and Harry's heart dropped. Everyone stilled, freezing. The D.A members cast small looks at Harry but everyone ignored them. Umbrigde cleared her throat.

"I shall read first," she declared. Hermione looked at Harry helplessly. Ron looked like he was about to jump to his feet, but looked at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Umbrigde started but not a second later she was interrupted.

"NEVILLE! THAT'S MY FACE!"

"Sorry Ginny!"

"Ooh, dear! The nargles are bad here!"

"Luna! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Ouch! RONALD! That's my foot!"

"Potter! Get your boot of my face!"

"Malfoy! Get your face off of my boot!"

"Why you little-" suddenly, two figures were untangled and they bounced away from the rest of group. The girl was instantly on her feet while the boy laid on the ground, groaning.

"Oh, quit it, Malfoy!" Someone said and Harry gaped. How did Ginny get up there so fast? But then he looked back and saw that Ginny was still inches away form Luna and was gaping at her twin. Her twin caught her eyes and they both gasped.

"Ginny, what's- oh my," a Hermione look-alike joined the group, staring aghast at everyone in the room.

"Ack!" a Ron look-alike and a Neville look-alike separated themselves, leaving an older boy on the ground who was groaning.

"Help?" The boy next to the girl on the floor said.

"Shut up," the girl snapped, warily looking at everyone.

"Fine," the boy snapped and pushed himself to his feet to reveal that he was a Malfoy look-alike.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Umbrigde asked, her rage barely kept in check.

"Ohhh, and the toad still works here," the girl sighed. "Woe is me," the older boy on the ground laughed and stood, causing gasps to fly around the Hall.

The group stilled.

"What?" The girl said finally. "Never seen Cedric Diggory before?"

"Well yes, but-" Hermione started.

"He's out," Harry interjected. He frowned at her. "Who are you?" The girl had bright green eyes, and thick, unruly, black hair. She looked a lot like Harry, except for the scar that cut down the left side of her eye. It looked slightly red as if it was a new cut.

She blinked at him.

"You-you don't know me?" She asked and everyone shook their heads. She blinked again. Then let out a whoop.

"They don't know me!" She yelled, doing this jig. "I'm not famous! THEY DON'T KNOW ME! I LOVE this version of reality!" Ron and Hermione look-alikes rolled their eyes.

"That's not always a good thing, y'know," Hermione look-alike said.

"I don't care, I don't care." The girl sang. "I don't care, I don't care!"

"Shut up!" The Malfoy look-alike hissed. The girl stopped and glared at him.

"You shut up," she said finally.

"Oi!" Malfoy said exasperated. "I haven't said anything!"

"Oh, sorry," the girl said and the group stared at her. She sniggered. "I was talking to your face," the group went back to normal and Malfoy look-alike glowered.

"Name," Harry repeated, hiding a laugh.

"Harper James Potter," The Hermione look-alike said before the girl could do anything.


	69. Harry Potter Story

Hogwarts catches glimpses of Harry's life. (He's been abused). Fifth year Harry. (IT's a bit like Exploring Harry Potter's life)

One part:  
(Clara is six years older than Harry. She doesn't get her Hogwarts letter until she's fourteen. So when Harry is eleven, she's already graduated.(she's 18 when he's eleven) she's 21 when he's 15.)

 

Everyone waited as the brilliant white room took shape. It slowly showed what looked like a 13 year old girl, taking a volleyball and volleying it. Then, the room slowly took shape showing of a gym: MEREDITH MIDDLE SCHOOL.

Harry smiled. He turned to everyone and was just about to say who the girl was when a Ravenclaw seventh year interrupted.

"Hey," she said excitedly. "It's Clara Glass! What's she doing here?" She added, frowning. Harry gaped.

"Oh, I remember her," Hermione said and Harry whirled to her. "She was a star volleyball player in eighth grade,"

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded. Hermione pointed to the MEREDITH.

"I went to Meredith, Harry," Hermione explained.

"And we knew her because in fourth year, she was a transfer," the Ravenclaw added. "I was in third. Last I heard she had gone to a muggle professional volleyball team in collage."

"But what was she doing there?" Another Ravenclaw asked. "It was a muggle school right? Wasn't Clara-oh I dunno- a Pureblood?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Clara, in fact, is a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw herself," people gaped at him. "Her parents however, wanted her to grow up in a muggle lifestyle before she learned of magic. I wanted to invite her to Hogwarts when she was eleven, but they refused, saying they wanted her to go to a muggle school until it was the end of her middle school year."

"Hold up," Sirius said. "That's all well and dandy but," he turned to Harry. "Why would she be in your memories?" Harry just gaped at all of them. They turned to him.

"Yeah," the seventh Ravenclaw said. "Why is..." she trailed off and gasped. Then she pointed to a bleacher. For there, sitting on the bleacher side was a six year old Harry. The younger Harry was watching Clara Glass, following the ball with his eyes with quick precision.

The Watchers all looked at the scene, frowning. What significance did Clara have in Harry's life?

Suddenly, the ball cascaded over Clara's head. She backed up, her eyes following, but tripped, and, with a yelp, fell backward. The ball was about to hit her face and before she could react...

The ball was hovering over her face.

Clara's eyes slowly opened and she looked to see Harry, hand holding the ball, and the other gripping the bleacher rail tightly. He was leaning over Clara, before slowly leaning back, taking away the ball.

"Thanks," Clara said, standing up. She watched, frowning as Harry examined the ball. The Watchers looked at the interaction, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Do you want to know what that is?" Clara said finally. Harry looked up slightly, before shyly nodding. He handed the ball back to her.

"Yeah," he said finally.

"It's a volleyball," Clara explained, smiling. Then she squinted. "Do you go to school here?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head rapidly. Clara waited, obviously looking for him to elaborate but when he didn't she sighed.

"Then why are you here?" she said.

"I heard there was an open gym," Harry said, shrugging. "Thought I could run,"

"Ah," Clara said, nodding. Then she smiled. "Anyways, volleyball," she slapped the ball, causing Harry to jump slightly. "Is a game where- you see those lines?" She pointed to the white lines on the courts. Harry nodded slowly. "They're the boundary lines. Three people are in the back and three are in the front, and there's a net in between the two teams.

"The teams have to bump," Clara demonstrated. "Set," another demonstration. "Or spike," she spiked it and it nearly slapped Harry in the face, but he caught it with surprisingly fast reflexes. Clara grinned. "Nice catch. Anyways, they have to do one of those three to get it over the net. If the other team fails to get it back over, the team who got it over wins a point and they serve next. If the serve fails to get over, you have one reshot.

"If you fail that, the other team gets a point and they get the serve. If the other team fails to return the serve, the other team gets a point and another serve. But if that team serves the ball out of bounds, the other team gets a point and serve. You with me?" Clara added, pausing to take a breath and look at Harry. Harry's head had been swiveling back and forth and he finally nodded.

"So..." he said. "It's sort of like badminton, except without the rackets, and a hard ball instead of a birdie?" Harry summed up strangely. Clara blinked.

"You stumped her on that, that's for sure," Hermione laughed.

"Uh, yeah, kinda, except it's rally scoring not serve scoring," Clara explained and Harry nodded.

"I know it's not my place, but is there a reason why you feel incapable of asking questions?" Clara asked, frowning. Harry bit his lip.

"My aunt and uncle don't like me asking questions," Harry sighed.

"Well that's rubbish!" Clara said loudly, causing Harry to flinch slightly. "I mean, how are you supposed to learn anything!?"

"Our same thoughts Clara," the seventh year said, nodding with her house. Clara looked at the younger Harry who was looking down as if ashamed.

"Tell you what," Clara said suddenly. "I have practice everyday from 5 to 7. Come any time during that day and I'll answer any questions you have," she smiled at Harry. "How's that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful!" The Ravenclaw cried. "Although, I have to admit, Harry, she likes you a lot,"

"Why do you think that?" Harry frowned.

"At school she was friendly," another Ravenclaw explained. "Except she was mostly reading a book, studying, or practicing volleyball at the lake on her own," Harry blinked.

Younger Harry thought for a moment before nodding rapidly.

"Can I ask one right now?" He asked shyly.

"You already have," Clara pointed out jokingly. "And yes, you can," Harry thought for a moment.

"What do you think of magic?" Young Harry asked softly. The Watchers held their breath.

"I think it's real," Clara said. "It's nice to imagine things like that. But don't count on it. For all we know, it's fake," and then the scene dissipated revealing another.

A slightly older Clara was sitting on the bleachers, watching a volleyball game. She looked like she was crying. A young but slightly older Harry ran over to her and she quickly wiped the tears away. Harry smiled at her and she gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry I'm a little late," the vision-Harry said. "My aunt and uncle-"

"No need to apologize," Clara said. The Watchers were silent as they watched the game in silence.

"Harry," Clara said softly. "I'm...getting sent to a special school," Harry looked at her blankly. "I'm never going to see you again," she supplied. Harry stared and then started to cry. The Watchers watched as Clara pulled Harry into her lap, hugging him.

"I'm sorry," Clara whispered. And she repeated it. Over and over until the scene faded and they were back in the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"She went here," Harry waved his hand. "And I never saw her again," the hall was silent for a moment.

"Ack!" A voice yelled and everyone turned to see a young woman around her mid-twenties tuck and roll. She stopped in a kneeling position, panting as her eyes scanned the area.

"Oh no," she moaned. "No, I gave this up- how am I here!" She stood. She wore black shorts with a tight tank that had the number 47 on the back. She looked around and her panting slowed.

"Alright," she turned to Dumbledore. "What am I doing back here?"

"I believe Hogwarts wants her heir back," Dumbledore said, sounding slightly bemused.

"No," the woman jabbed her finger at him. "No, don't give me that riddley stuff-give me a straight answer-!"

"Clara?" Harry whispered. He was still standing, staring at the woman. The Ravenclaws were confused, but the woman whirled around and stopped, staring at Harry.

"Harry..." she whispered. Then, she lunged forward and enveloped him in a hug. Harry hugged back as the woman-Clara started to ramble.

"As soon as I was old enough," she started. "I tried to find you. I left here, I tried to find where you lived, tried to find a way to legally own you-what are you doing here!" Clara pulled away rapidly and stared at him.

"Um," Harry blushed. "I'm a wizard?"

"Seriously?" Clara cocked an eyebrow.

"No, my godfather is," Harry rolled his eyes and the few that knew snickered.

"Wizard though," Clara insisted. "You're a wizard, and you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "My parents were,"

"You're a Pureblood?" Clara asked in surprise.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Half-blood. Mom's a muggle-born,"

"Ah," Clara nodded. She smiled again.


	70. Harry Potter Prequel

A Prequel that J.K is no longer doing

 

CHAPTER ZERO  
THE PREQUEL  
The speeding motorcycle took the sharp corner so fast in the darkness that both policemen in the pursuing car shouted "Whoa!" Sergeant Fisher slammed his large foot on the brake, thinking that the boy who was riding pillion was sure to be flung under his wheels; however, the motorbike made the turn without unseating either of its riders, and with a wink of its red tail light, vanished up the narrow side street.

"We've got 'em now!" cried PC Anderson excitedly. "That's a dead end!"

Leaning hard on the steering wheel and crashing his gears, Fisher scraped half the paint off the flank of the car as he forced it up the alleyway in pursuit.

There in the headlights sat their quarry, stationary at last after a quarter of an hour's chase. The two riders were trapped between a towering brick wall and the police car, which was now crashing towards them like some growling, luminous-eyed predator.

There was so little space between the car doors and the walls of the alley that Fisher and Anderson had difficulty extricating themselves from the vehicle. It injured their dignity to have to inch, crab-like, towards the miscreants. Fisher dragged his generous belly along the wall, tearing buttons off his shirt as he went, and finally snapping off the wing mirror with his backside.

"Get off the bike!" he bellowed at the smirking youths, who sat basking in the flashing blue light as though enjoying it.

They did as they were told. Finally pulling free from the broken wing mirror, Fisher glared at them. They seemed to be in their late teens. The one who had been driving had long black hair; his insolent good looks reminded Fisher unpleasantly of his daughter's guitar-playing, layabout boyfriend. The second boy also had black hair, though his was short and stuck up in all directions; he wore glasses and a broad grin. Both were dressed in T-shirts emblazoned with a large golden bird; the emblem, no doubt, of some deafening, tuneless rock band.

"No helmets!" Fisher yelled, pointing from one uncovered head to the other. "Exceeding the speed limit by - by a considerable amount!" (In fact, the speed registered had been greater than Fisher was prepared to accept that any motorcycle could travel.) "Failing to stop for the police!"

"We'd have loved to stop for a chat," said the boy in glasses, "only we were trying -"

"Don't get smart - you two are in a heap of trouble!" snarled Anderson. "Names!"

"Names?" repeated the long-haired driver. "Er - well, let's see. There's Wilberforce . . . Bathsheba . . . Elvendork . . ."

"And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl," said the boy in glasses.

"Oh, our names, did you mean?" asked the first, as Anderson spluttered with rage. "You should've said! This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!"

"Things'll be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little -"

But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs, staring past Fisher and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets.

For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than -

"Drumsticks?" jeered Anderson. "Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of -"

But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved.

The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying - actually flying - up the alley on broomsticks - and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels.

Fisher's knees bucked; he sat down hard; Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as flump - bang - crunch - they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them.

The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers.

"Thanks very much!" called Sirius over the throb of the engine. "We owe you one!"

"Yeah, nice meeting you!" said James. "And don't forget: Elvendork! It's unisex!"

There was an earth-shattering crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear.

Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air: James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby.

 

  
From the prequel I am not working on - but that was fun!  
J.K. Rowling  
2008 


	71. Harry Potter AU

A Son for A Mother

  
James Potter had broken up with the best girlfriend he ever had.

Well, technically Lily broke up with him.

Then he, his best friends, Sirius, and Remus go to Sirius' old house and just party there. James never meets another girl, Sirius just flirts with girls, and Remus doesn't like the idea of dating.

But, ten years later, a ten year old boy ends up on their doorstep, with the name Harry James Evans. And James, Sirius, and Remus are told that Harry is Lily's son. He finds it amazing that she managed to find another person.

But then Remus points out that everything about Harry screams James except his eyes.

And before James knew what happened, he finds that Harry is his son.

  
Harry Potter- Modern AU.

 

  
Prologue:

  
James Potter looked at his friends, amusement splayed across his face. Sirius had somehow gotten Remus drink alcohol and they were both now singing off-key.

James licked his lips and winced a bit- the singing was quite horrible. He thought back to a few days ago when he had lost his apartment. He wasn't paying off the taxes for the last six months because of a certain heartbreak, but then the landowner came in and kicked him off. For the next two days, James slept on the streets, because number 1, broken heart that was still mending, and number 2, he couldn't get any cellular service with his phone.

Sighing, James pulled the bottle away from his mouth. He remembered walking around before stumbling across his best mate's, Sirius' house, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He camped there for the night before ringing the doorbell the next day. Thankfully, the inheritance that Sirius had been given was enough so that James wouldn't have to pay anything. Besides, Sirius wouldn't have forced James to pay anyway.

Sirius then invited their old bud, Remus over cause Remus was having a hard time finding a job with his "condition". Remus unfortunately had this mental disorder that caused him to have a split personality. His split personality was called 'Moony' cause he would often howl or growl like a wolf. Remus was really thankful that they still were friends with him even though they knew what he was.

James watched them sing and dance, laughing. Then he thought about that one time. That time at a party, dancing...dancing with-

No. James mentally scolded himself. Don't think of her. Never think of her. She's done. She's no longer existing in your mind. But his heart ached anyway.

He licked his lips, focusing on his dancing school friends. He smiled wryly, thinking of his once-friend Peter Pettigrew.

His smile vanished.

Peter Pettigrew. James didn't know what to think of the oafish boy at the moment. Peter had been a good friend for a long time and then, quite suddenly, turned on the three of them. He had joined a terriost group with a name called 'Death Eaters'. It had been devastating on the group of four, causing them to just stop talking about it. Pretending they ever had another friend. Life seemed so much easier when you pretended...

"C'mon Prongs!" Sirius chortled and James cracked a grin. Prongs had been his nickname. Wormtail for Peter and Padfoot for Sirius. Sirius had just come up with them, the night they first realized what Remy's condition was.

"Naw, I'm good," he said, smiling. Idly, he thought he should record this considering how much they've all drunk. They probably wouldn't remember this moment in the morning. But James Potter was drunkingly sad so he didn't care at all.

So that's how life was for the three. Sirius getting them all drunk at times, Remus failing miserably to get a job, which resulted in Sirius getting them more drunk. James trying to love again and failing miserably, which once again resulted in drinks.

But that was life, they all supposed. They would never be the same happy Maraurders that they used to be in school.

But the truth was, their life was about to get a whole lot crazier.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1:

"PADFOOT!" James roared. "YOU ARE DEAD A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!"

"RUN, MOONY RUUUN!" Sirius cackled wildly, a crazed look in his face.

"SHUT UP!" Remus howled. The two pranksters froze. Remus' eyes were flashing yellow as he panted, trying to control 'Moony'. "I am trying to make an appropriate interview responses to this job I am trying to get!" Remus snarled, controlling the inner wolf.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sirius saluted comically. Then he started running...in slow motion.

"run, moony, ruuun!" he whispered. James let out a silent roar and started chasing the elusive Black once more. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork.

Once James caught up with Sirius though, James just put Sirius into a headlock. Ever since Peter and Lily left, James could never hurt a friend. He had thought they left for something they did and despite Sirius' and Remus' best efforts, James refused to think otherwise. So they sat there and waited until James would release Sirius.

"Do you think he'll get it?" Sirius' voice broke the suffocating silence and he looked at James through the headlock wistfully.

"Yeah," James said. "At least, I hope he will," Sirius nodded and not even two seconds later Remus burst in.

"I got it!" He shouted. "I didn't even have to go in! They looked me up at all of my other job applications and accepted me!" James let go of Sirius and they looked at each other, bewildered.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Moony!" Remus howled gleefully. "They said it would help in the spy force!" James and Sirius' mouths dropped open.

"Spy force?!" They said in unison.

"Wha-what did you even apply for?" Sirius spluttered.

"The police force!" Remus responded, doing a jig around the room.

"The police force!?" James and Sirius cried in unison again. Sirius plopped himself on a chair and looked at Remus bewildered.

"How the hell...?" He muttered, raking a hand through his wavy black hair. James nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to fire more questions-

Ding Dong

The group froze.

Sirius' eyes widened.

You see, Number Twelve seemed to have a habit of making itself...disappear. At this point, only the Black family, James, and Remus really knew that it was there. And it didn't disappear literally, no everyone just walked past it. It seemed to disappear because...well, because nobody ever cared that it existed. They just blatantly walked past, chatting with their friends, talking into a phone, or just shuffling along into a different house.

Yes, Number Twelve seemed to cease to exist more often then not.

...So why was someone ringing the doorbell?

Sirius slowly got up and walked trancelike towards the door. Remus and James hesitated but followed. They were at the door and Sirius put his hand on the doorknob. Sirius paused, staring at it until the doorbell rung again. The trio jumped and Sirius gritted his teeth and wrenched the door open-

Sirius froze.

James craned his neck and Sirius moved slightly, almost as if he knew that James wanted a look. James' eyes widened.

There was a boy who looked about ten. He had messy black hair with a skinny structure. Funnily enough, he looked a lot like James. Sirius and Remus seemed to notice it because their heads kept swiveling between the boy and James. He had bright green eyes that looked owlish, were hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. For some reason, the green eyes looked familiar to James. He had a funny lightning shaped scar above his forehead and he rubbed his glasses absentmindedly. He had a thin blue t-shirt, faded black pants that hung around his ankles, and worn tennis shoes.

When he saw them, he gave them a bright smile and the trio hardly had anytime to make a noise when Sirius opened the door wide enough for the boy to come in.

Which he did of course.

The boy, faster than he looks, ran inside at breakneck speed. Sirius yelped and slammed the door but was too late. Remus and James let out a strangled, choking noise and jumped out of the way as the boy bolted into the kitchen.

"He...Hey! HEY!" Sirius yelled. He ran after the boy and Remus and James followed. Sirius suddenly skidded to a halt. James and Remus nearly toppled on top of him but stopped before they could. Sirius stared, bewildered at the kitchen. James frowned and looked over Sirius' shoulder.

There was the boy, feeding a small piece of bread to that awful, mangled cat, Kreacher. Kreacher wouldn't leave and Sirius couldn't touch the thing.

But there was that boy, just crouched down, feeding the hairless cat like they were best buds. But then Kreacher hissed and scampered off. Sirius opened his mouth to yell-

"Who are you?" James interrupted.

The boy's green eyes landed on him. James blinked a couple of times. The green eyes were so sharp, so mesmerizing that they seemed to take everything else away.

But, quite suddenly, instead of black hair it was red and it was growing. Growing down, down, down, with the boy-no girl going up, up, up. And that's when James realized why the eyes looked familiar.

They were her eyes.

"Harry," the boy said cheerfully, rolling on the balls of his feet, bringing James back to reality. "Harry Evans and I'm s'posed to be here with my godfather," he peered at the trio. Sirius' voice died in his throat and he looked at James. Remus' eyes widened and he looked at James. James' breath quickened, but he only looked at Harry.

"Your- your godfather?" James croaked, clearing his throat. Harry stared at him, eyes unwavering.

"Yes," he said. "Sirius Black?"

Time seemed to have froze.

Sure, the clock was still going tic toc and the sky was getting darker every second, signaling nighttime, but in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, all seemed still.

James was staring at Harry, Remus was swiveling between Harry and James, and Sirius had whirled to Harry, mouth agape.

"M-me?!" Sirius sputtered finally. "I'm your godfather?!" Harry snorted.

"I was only given a small faded, blurry picture of who the heck the guy is," Harry stated. "So if you're name is the one and only Sirius Black, then yes, yes you are," Sirius stared at Harry.

"Who's your mother?" Sirius asked finally. "Why the heck did she choose me? Why are you even here? How the hell did you even get here-?"

"Lily Evans," Harry started and James stiffened. "Cause you're apparently a friend, mom's dead, I followed a map-duh," Harry made a are-you-crazy-how-the-heck-did-you-not-know-that-I-used-a-map face.

"Lily's dead?" James whispered, pale and swaying slightly.

"Yeah," Harry's once playful expression suddenly became guarded and stiff. "She died of some sickness. But before she died, she told me to find my godfather. I asked an official who that was and he replied, 'Sirius Black, but kid, Sirius is most likely long dead,' so I asked why and he said, 'cause no one has seen him in eleven years,'. But I didn't really believe that was a good excuse. You see, I think people can just...disappear, but I don't think they are always just going to drop dead after.

"So I ran away from the site, finding a library and looked up information. I hacked into the computer, dunno how I did that though. I found out that Sirius Black was from a long line of Blacks who lived in London. Apparently around the 1600s they were King and Queen of Europe, but then they were evicted off the throne. So then they became these duchesses and dukes and gained a lot of money so they created this house, called it Number 12 Grimmauld Place, moved in, and stayed in it ever since.

"So around this time, the police had nearly caught up with me, trying to put me in some old children's home, but I promised my mom I would find Sirius Black. So I printed out a map and followed it here," Harry peered over their shoulders. "Also, if the police somehow caught up with me, could you, I dunno, make an effort to tell them I died or something? I really don't wanna go to some ole children's home," Harry crossed his arms and looked at them expectantly.

But the trio was stock still, paralyzed with shock, awe, and fear.

James couldn't believe that a, Lily had found another man, b, that she was dead, and c, that she had a child!

Sirius couldn't believe that the kid had a, hacked unknowingly into a computer, b, memorized practically everything he had read, and c, did it all just to find him.

Remus however, could believe all that and more. But currently he was speculating that a, the reason Lily broke up with James might be because of Harry, b, Harry looked sooo much like James, and c, what if Harry's real last name was Potter?

"You aren't going to a children's home," Remus decided. "But, if I may ask, who was your father?"

"Thank God and, I don't know," Harry shrugged. "I never met him. Apparently my mom left him before I was born," he furrowed his eyebrows. "Although, the way she talked about him, made me think he was a good man, so I don't know why she would leave him. I asked her that once and she said, 'it's for the best' so I don't know what the hell that meant,"

"Language," James said half-heartedly. Harry grinned and James froze. It was a uncanny look that he saw every morning when he woke up. Sirius and Remus froze too, because suddenly, Harry was just looking so much like James that it was scary.

"Say," Harry said suddenly. He looked at the three suspiciously. "You talk about my mother as if you personally know her..."

"We do," they chorused without meaning too. Harry's eyes widened.

"Well," he said. "That explains why she wanted me to go here," he looked around the kitchen and then suddenly bolted out. Sirius, getting tired of the kid's antics, raced after him.

"I have to get to the office," Remus said suddenly. "For my job. But when I get back I think we should get Harry in a children count or something, just so the police knows that he's in good care." James nodded numbly. But then, Remus fixed him with a stare. "I also think we should go to the hospital, make sure he's alright and stuff..." he trailed off for a moment before clearing his throat. "I also think we should do a blood test,"

"Blood test?" James scoffed without meaning too. "Why?"

"That smile James," Remus pleaded. "It's completely yours. I don't- I don't think Lily found another man. I think...I think Harry's your son,"

James froze up again.

"Yeah, right," James snapped. He looked at Remus' sad face and sighed. "But if it makes you feel better, we can do that," he smirked. "Just get that job, Moony," Remus grinned, grabbed a dark blue leather coat and dashed out the door.

"AHHH! PRONGS!" Sirius suddenly screeched and James bolted into the hallway. There was Sirius racing down the stairs. James barely had time to register anything before Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room.

"The kid found a gun," Sirius panted.

"What!" James exclaimed. "How can you just...just.. have a gun lying-"

BOOM.

"AHHH!" A voice screamed. James poked his head out and quickly reared back. Harry had just sprinted past him. James slowly headed upstairs and looked around. Nothing indicated the sign on a gun but then he saw a door swinging on it's hinges. James swallowed and headed inside. The room was dusty and it had a black mark or two around. One of the clips that connected the door to the wall and allowed it to open and close was broken, split in half by a gunshot. James slowly looked down and there it was. A small silver pistol that looked anything but harmless.

Gingerly, James took it and headed downstairs with it, scared that it was still loaded.

"Sirius!" James yelled. "How do you get rid of a gun?"

"I don't know!" Sirius yelled back. "Ask Remy!"

"Remus is out!"

"In our time of desperate need! That coward!" James stifled a laugh and he heard a choked laugh that sounded a bit like crying. A strong sense of forbidding filled James as he slowly made his way to the dining room through the kitchen. This house could get very confusing.

James placed the gun on the counter and turned to see a tear-streaked Harry sitting in a chair as Sirius fumbled around with medical supplies.

"Damn things just don't make any sense," Sirius muttered angrily as he tried to read some medical instructions. Letting out a frustrated groan, Sirius gave up on the book and pulled out Harry's left arm. James' heart skipped a bit.

A long gash lead along the side of Harry's forearm, and blood continued to pour from it. Harry bit his lip and winced when Sirius raised his arm and stiffened as Sirius wrapped a white cloth around the arm. Sirius wrapped over and over until he had an extra foot or two.

"The bullet isn't in there, right?" James' voice was dry and he could hardly speak.

"Nah," Sirius said. "Bullet just grazed his arm, didn't go in or anything," but then, Sirius had started to wrap the rest of the cloth around Harry's arm. Harry giggled slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Wrapping your arm," Sirius replied, stating, quite literally, the obvious. Harry giggled again.

"But...the cut's up here," Harry pointed to the fully wrapped cut.

"Yes, but this will make you look like a treasure hunter or..." Sirius pursed his lips as he tied the end of the wrappings. "Something-I dunno," Harry laughed and wiped away a tear.

"Now be careful," Sirius continued as Harry hopped of the chair. "I really don't know what else is in this house and you don't want to move that arm to much," Harry winced and nodded. Then he ran away again, except a bit slower this time.

"You're not gonna run after him?" James asked as Sirius sighed and headed into the kitchen. Sirius grabbed the gun and pointed it at the ceiling before dumping it in a garbage can. James jumped when he heard the gun hit the trash can.

"Nope," Sirius said, popping the 'p'. "I've given up on that little guy. He's just got a wild and reckless behavior that isn't going to let anyone stop him. Say," Sirius said suddenly. "He told me he was ten, about to be eleven... if I somehow get custody of him, or we find out you're the real father-"

"Is it that obvious?" James sighed, exasperated.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "But do you think we could send him to Hogwarts?" James paused.

Hogwarts was a prep school where the trio had met. James and Sirius had both gotten in because of wealthy families and Remus got in on pure genius. They entered at eleven and it went all the way until you were seventeen. At that school, you basically learned about the ever changing world and how to become some good citizen. It was a top learning education school that always got top grades. Hogwarts was the best place you could send your kid too...

If you had the money or the brains of course.

Hogwarts was also the place James, Sirius, and Remus met Peter and Lily. Something inside of James just said yes.

"Yes," James said, voicing that something. "Yeah, I think we would," Sirius nodded.

"Thought so," he murmured. "Where is Remus?"

"Going to his job," James replied. "He uh, also said that when he gets home were taking Harry to a legal office or something to get all this stuff legalized. Otherwise, to the government it looks like we just kidnapped some random kid," Sirius snorted and poured himself a drink.

"But, Remus also wanted to go to the hospital," James added. "Make sure that Harry was all healthy and...he wanted to do a blood test," Sirius thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "We should do that," they leaned against the counter, facing each other as Sirius took another sip. James, sighing slightly got up and made a coffee. They waited in silence for a moment, waiting for the time when one of them would have to race to find Harry cause God know's what the hell he's doing right now.

James poured the coffee in a mug and took a sip. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sirius picked it up.

"Y'ello," he said, taking another sip of his drink. When he took it away, he was grinning. "Well, hey Molly! Nice to hear your voice..." he suddenly trailed off and James once again felt a sense of forbidding. Sirius' expression became guarded and he stared at the cup in his hand.

"Yeah," Sirius said finally. "First thing in the morning, got it. See you tomorrow, Molls, bye," Sirius put the phone away and sighed. Then he groaned and rubbed his hands across his face.

"What?" James asked.

"Molly Weasley and her family were attacked by the You-Know-What terrorist attack group," Sirius sighed. James' eyes widened.

"Why?" He said hoarsely.

"Because they were near this place called the Malfoy Mansion," Sirius shrugged. "Apparently the Death Eaters wanted to make an example of the right hand man of the Minister's family," James stared. "Lucius Malfoy is Minster Fudge's right hand man and the Death Eaters wanted to make an example of them,"

"Oh," James said. They stayed silent for another moment.

"They're coming tomorrow," Sirius added unnecessarily. James nodded.

"Right," he said.

"I think they're whole family is coming," Sirius added. James smirked.

"No..." James said dramatically.

"Hey," a voice said suddenly and the two joking adults jumped and looked over to see Harry. He cocked his head at them.

"Isn't it suppertime?" He said. James looked at a clock.

"I s'pose so," Sirius mumbled, downing the rest of his drink. Harry raised an eyebrow expectantly, but James and Sirius made no other moves. Harry sighed and marched into the kitchen. James and Sirius instantly backed up and out of the kitchen.

"Fine," Harry mumbled and to the adult's shock Harry started to cook. He heated up the oven, scanned what was in the fridge, and selected foods from all over. Feeling slightly weird for ogling over a kid, James took Sirius' hand and dragged him away. Sirius started to mumble a protest but then gave up and they went and waited in the living room.

They sat down and waited silently and Sirius seemed to count off the minutes.

"Do you think he'll like us?" James asked suddenly. Sirius stumbled in his counting and looked up.

"James," he said slowly and James' heart sank. But then Sirius smiled.

"I think he already does," Sirius said, cheekily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2:

  
Harry had made something spectacular.

It wasn't a huge meal, no, just a tomato soup with grilled cheese. There was some type of drink for Sirius and James while Harry himself had milk. Harry seemed really happy that James and Sirius loved it.

"I had never made something that strong before," Harry explained. "My mom wasn't all that rich so I had to get a few jobs. One of my neighborhood friends, Neville, had parents that worked at a bar. They let me help out there and I got payed for it so I could get me and mom some money,"

"It's great!" Sirius howled, laughing like an idiot. Which, in hindsight, he was. James gave him a goofy grin and that just set him off again.

"Why do I smell grilled cheese?" A voice said and Sirius squealed and fell off his chair. Harry stared.

"Maybe it was too strong," he murmured.

"Nah," James shook his head, taking another swing. "It's great. Remus!" James continued and there was Remus coming in, and draping his dark blue leather coat over a hanger. "Harry made food!" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Remus said. "That's good," he sat down across from James and next to Harry. Then he frowned. "Why do you have a bandage?" He asked. Harry grinned.

"I shot myself with a pistol," Sirius, having just gotten back on his seat, squeaked and fell off again. James choked on the drink and quickly set it down to look somewhat dignified.

"Wasn't their fault," Harry added quickly. "I just never seen a gun before and I want to try it out. I hit the door but then it ricocheted off of it and hit me in the shoulder. I think it's embedded in the wallpaper now,"

"Good," Sirius said before he could stop himself. Sirius didn't love his house a ton. His parents were odd nut jobs that believed in what the Death Eaters did.

"Well." Remus said, blinking. "I guess I should've seen that coming," he sighed and sat down. He glared suspiciously at the drinks.

"What exactly did you give them?" He asked Harry.

"Something strong," Harry said slowly.


	72. Harry/Voldemort Story

Harry Potter 5th year fanfic

  
Snape, Voldemort, and Harry are kidnapped into this secret place at Hogwarts. As they learn of one another's secrets, they begin to fall in love.

  
-The horcruxes are returned to Voldemort and he curses the ring to stay on Snape. He curses the locket to stay on Nagini, and the diadem on Harry.

-Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny wanted Harry to marry Ginny and Ron and Hermione were getting a sum of money for being Harry's friends. The only difference is that Hermione comes clean, along with Ginny. Harry accepts their apologies and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and the twins, who had no idea about any of this, are angry and banish Mrs. Weasley and Ron from the house.

-Hermione, Neville, the remaining Weasleys, Neville, and Luna all join Harry.

-Voldemort and Snape give them potions that show them the truth. Hermione is devastated because her real parents are dead.

-Lady Magic pours herself into Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. Luna is the one who explains it. Then, with a burst of possessiveness, Hermione grabs both girls and says, "Mine."

-Bellatrix later comes in with Cissy. They want to do a blood adoption and in the end, Bella becomes the mother of Hermione. Bella also freaks out because the adoption helped her remember that she's best friends with Alice Longbottom and that Dumbledore cursed her to attack the family. She also blabs that she's Neville's godmother and that she feels awful and that he'll never believe her. But Neville, being in the room, heard all of it and ran to her, hugging her.


	73. Harry/Voldemort Story

Harry Potter and the goblet of fire fanfiction.

  
On Devianart: called: Hate and Love  
(Daydream)

Harry gets kidnapped by Voldemort after the Quidditch World Cup. The blood sacrificing is earlier. But Harry's blood has so much love in it, that Voldemort was able to feel love and was starting to fall for Harry.

Not used to these emotions, Voldemort locks Harry away for the rest of his fourth year and fifth year. During that time, Voldemort takes over the Ministry and the entire Wizarding World.

He saves most of the Order though: meaning, the Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Hedwig, Neville, and Luna. They stay in a shack that's bigger on the inside. The shack is also on the premises of the Riddle Mansion, so unknowingly, they are just a few strides away from Harry.

When Harry was asleep he was in this dream world, created by Voldemort. All he had for company was a werewolf, a rat, a stag, a doe, and a dog. Harry thinks they are the Maraurders, but they don't respond to the names, so he then find that they're just the animals, and not humans in disguise. Instead, their names are Wolf, Ratty, Stags, Doe, and Grim.

When Harry wakes up, he realizes that Voldemort could never know love. Voldemort also looks like Tom Riddle and seems to be the only one who can get away with calling him that. Harry also shows Tom love, and soon ends up falling for Tom too.

The Malfoy Mansion was transported to the Riddle place too, so that Voldemort could keep an eye on that family.

Also, Bella starts to fall for Hermione. Ron sees this, gets jealous and tries to kill Hermione. (Later they find out he was working for a secret group that is still set on destroying Voldemort((The Order that was saved, all agreed that this World was better with Voldemort in charge))). Bella protects Hermione, killing Ron in the process.

Later, Bella comes to Harry saying that she "Can't believe that I'm falling for a Mudblood," (Of course, Harry takes offense to this). But Harry helps Bella understand that this is a good thing and eventually Bella-thanks to Harry's persuading- admits her feelings to Hermione. As if turned out, Hermione was starting to love Bella too, so happily ever after right there.

Lucius and Arthur forgive each other and work well at the Ministry.

(Develop more of a plot afterwards. Because, after all, a fanfiction isn't a fanfiction and a book isn't a book without a bad guy/girl)

Bit of Plot:  
Ron Weasley had married Lavender Brown. Their daughter, Rhonda had been raised to kill the Dark Lord, along with the rest of the DA. This DA consisted of everyone except the people who were in the shack. Their target was to kill the Dark Lord and "restore peace to the Wizarding World,". Lavender Brown was sort of the leader of it.

One day, all the parents just pass out. (For a month). That is when Rhonda comes. She meets the new Generation in this book and they all try to figure out what's happened as Rhonda reports back to the DA. (Fill in more)

James starts to suspect Rhonda and one day the DA comes to attack but the kids fend off the Mansion. Rhonda asks for forgiveness and they give it (mostly). After that they find that Harry has been stolen (DEVELOP MORE IN THIS STORY)

 

 

  
PAIRINGS:

HarryPotter/TomRiddleLordVoldemort  
BellatrixLestrange/HermioneGranger  
GinnyWeasley/DracoMalfoy  
LunaLovegood/NevilleLongbottom  
NymphadoraTonks/RemusLupin  
PercyWeasley/Audrey

 

 

Kids:   
(When the story takes place)

Tom and Harry:

12- Lillian(Lily) Astra Riddle and James Cedric Riddle

6- Pandora Astrid Riddle

4- Oliver Dean Riddle

  
Bella and Hermione:

11- Alice Monica Granger

5- Evan Lee Granger

  
Ginny and Draco:

9- Poppy Narcissa Malfoy

4- Gideon Percy Malfoy

Luna and Nev:

8- Frank Nicolas Longbottom

  
Tonks and Remus:

17- Teddy Remus Lupin

 

 

  
Hate and Love Harry Potter Fourth Year AU.

 

  
He didn't understand. 

He was so far gone. 

He looked around, a blank look on his face. 

The man ontop of him looked at him, worry etched on his face. 

"Ha..." he started. What was he trying to say? 

"...ry," What was wrong? 

Suddenly, the man looked up. He shouted something then looked back down, lightly slapping him in the face. 

"C....on..." the man whispered. "Ple..." 

His eyes were red. 

 

Harry lurched up. He panted slightly, shaking. 

"Harry?" Harry swiveled to Ron who was sitting next to him on the bed. Ron raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" 

"It was different," Harry mumbled blearily. "It was a different dream..." 

"Well come on then," Ron continued, shaking his head. "Let's get a move on. Yeah, I know, I hate it as well, Hermione was absolutely bonkers about it..." 

"Yeah, she's a perfectionist," Harry groaned, throwing off the covers. "Let's get going then," 

"Perfectionist?" Ron asked as Harry walked out the door and started down the stairs. "What's-" 

"Just as it sounds Ron!" Harry yelled. "Just as it sounds," 

 

  
Red. 

Funny color red. 

Could be seen as evil. 

Could be seen as a plea for help. 

Red, red, red, red, red. 

Funny color red. 

Could be seen as blood. 

Could be seen as juice. 

Red, red, red, red, red. 

Funny...color...red....

Could....be....seen.....

 

  
"Red," Harry yelped, lurching forward. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny reared back before he could head-butt them. 

"What?" Hermione frowned. "What about red?" 

"Nothing..." Harry said quickly. "Just...something about a dream..." 

"Dream?" Hermione looked like she was about to elaborate but Ron saved him. 

"Look mate," he started. "Just as we were getting back from the Quidditch World Cup, you sort of passed out. So Fred and George picked you up-well, more like Fred....or George-" 

"It was Fred," Harry mumbled. 

"What?" 

"Just..." Harry sighed. "I remembered just a few moments ago-it was Fred who picked me up," 

"Right," Ron looked stunned. "Right, yeah, anyways Fred picked you up and took you back to the tent," 

"And now you woke up," Ginny filled in unneedingly. Harry raised an eyebrow in a 'really?' gesture. Ginny seemed to ignore it. 

"I'm hungry," Harry quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen. Harry looked into the refrigerator, looking for anything to take his mind of the dream and Ginny. Ginny just seemed to be getting freakier and freakier. Sure, she always fawned over him, but the obsession was reaching it's peak and Harry was started to feel throughaly violated. 

"Hiya Harrykins," Harry whirled around...and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Fred and George. He grinned. 

"Hey guys," he turned back to the refrigerator and studied the contents, the twins hovering over his shoulder. 

"Swiss," Harry started, reaching in. "Or cheddar," Fred walked away, snagging a drink. 

"Cheddar's always a good choice," he suggested. 

"No, swiss is better," George argued. Harry gave them a dirty look. 

"Really?" Harry complained. "The one thing I need to know is the one thing you two argue about-honestly!" Giving up, Harry grabbed an orange instead and began to peel it. He leaned against the counter as the twins grabbed their respective cheeses. 

"So," Fred started. "Ginny..." 

"Giving you a hard time?" George finished. 

"Yup," Harry swallowed. "Is it just me, or is she getting weirder?" 

"Not just you..." the twins agreed in unison. 

Harry opened his mouth. 

BOOM. 

Harry jumped. 

"Ha!" Fred laughed. "It looks like the Irish are getting their party on!" 

"No!" Mr. Weasley suddenly rushed in. "No, it's not the Irish! We've got to go!" 

"Huh?" Harry frowned. "What's going on-?" 

"Run!" Mr. Weasley howled and dragged them into the living room. "Run! We've got to run!" the group ran outside, Fred and George sticking close to Harry. Harry gaped at the sight. Tents were on fire, green fire, people in masks were running around lighting them up, and others were running around, screaming. 

"Too much noise," Harry muttered, leaning in slightly to the twins. "Too much," 

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said suddenly. "Hermione! Ginny is your responsibility! Get her to the portkey! And stick together!" Ron nodded and they ran off. "Fred, George, same thing with Harry!" 

"On it, dad," Fred grabbed Harry's hand and they dashed away in a different direction than they other four. 

"Who are those people?" Harry asked, nodding to the people in black. 

"Death Eaters," Fred explained. 

"You-Know-Who's followers," George added. 

"Aw great," Harry made a face. "Well that's just-whoa!" Suddenly a curse slipped in between the twins and Harry and with the crowd of screaming people, pushed Harry even farther away. 

"Harry!" Fred and George screamed but it was lost around the crowd. 

Harry stumbled, trying hard to evade the crowd but it was hard. It was difficult. People were freaking out obviously, apparently these Death Eaters were well known...and well feared. 

"Oof!" Suddenly, someone tripped Harry and he fell to the ground. Harry tried to crawl away but a foot smacked him in the head. Dizzy, Harry slowed down, blinking blearily. 

Could....

"He..." Harry whispered. 

Be...

"...lp.." Harry looked up. There was a man. A man in black.

Seen...

"Hel..." Harry whispered. The man crouched in front of him.

As...

The man touched him.

"It's alright," the voice was like honey. "I'll help," and he smiled. But it was an evil smile. Harry tried to wake away, but he felt himself...felt himself falling....falling...falling...

Blood.

 

 

 

 

maybe a time travel fic?


	74. Harry Potter AU

Harry Potter AU:

After Harry's Sixth Year:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna are the last of Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore himself is dead as is all the Weasleys except Ron.

They get trapped by Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and end up going through the veil. There, they find an alternate Universe.


	75. Cast meets Harry Potter characters

Harry potter cast meets harry potter characters

 

  
Chapter 1

"They are coming. They are coming,"

The patronus disappeared.

Then, absolute chaos.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked and grabbed hold of him.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted and tried to reach her but Remus threw him back at Hermione. Before Harry could blink they had Apparated out of the Burrow.

 

Harry found himself being forced against the side of a curb. A large bus had just drove over the spot where he was.

"Where are we?" Ron panted.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione said. "We have to get out of these clothes come on!" And she led them into a building.

People walked around here and there until Hermione called out.

"Excuse me!" She called and a man looked over at her and blinked then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry, where could we find a bathroom?" Hermione continued.

"Uh-I..." the man stared at her hard. "Emma? What are you doing?"

"Um, no," Hermione said shortly. "You must be thinking of someone else- and I really need a bathroom."

"It's right down there," the man said, pointing. He frowned. "Are you sure? You look a lot like Emma Watson,"

"Who's Emma Watson?" Ron asked Harry and Harry shook his head feverently, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I'm quite sure I am not," Hermione said stiffly. She grabbed Harry's and Ron's hands and dragged them out. "Come on, get changed,"

When Hermione came out she was wearing a pink sweatshirt, a white t-shirt, and some jeans. Harry had a light green t-shirt on with some slightly ripped jeans and shoes. Ron had a jacket on and was wearing a blue shirt with running pants.

"Come on," Hermione grabbed their hands.

"And action!" A voice called.

"I think they're shooting a movie-" Harry whispered but cut himself off when he heard Kingsley's voice.

"They are coming. They are coming,"

Just as before there was a moment of silence and Harry took that moment to move in closer.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed but she and Ron had no choice but to follow.

There, they found a familiar set that consisted of the Burrow. People or actors had paused before running around. A familiar looking person bowed to a Harry-look alike and said "good day Mr. Potter," before running off set. The Harry look alike had tried to run for Ginny but a Remus-look alike threw him back.

"Go!" The Remus look alike shouted and a Hermione and Ron look alike grabbed his hand.

"Cut!" The voice said.

"Well done!" The man from earlier came forward grinning. "Well done!"

"What the bloody hell?" Ron whispered. Harry however felt cold.

"They're impersonating us," he seethed. "Why are they doing that? What do they think this is- a game? And what the hell is going on anyway?"

"They're muggles Harry," Hermione said. "I don't think they really know-" she broke off and froze. Harry turned to see the man from before looking at them, eyebrows raised.

"So," he said and all the other people's chatter had died. "You're not Emma," he tapped his finger. "Who are you?"

"What?" The Hermione look alike stepped forward, frowning. "David, what's going on?"

"I don't know," the man, David said. "Care to tell us?"

"Uhm..uh...um..." Hermione stuttered.

"Let's leave now," Ron suggested.

"Actually," David fixed them with a hard stare. "We'd like to find out who you are if you don't want the police on our doorstep,"

"Great," Harry muttered.

"What's a police?" Ron stage-whispered to Hermione.

"They- they're kinda like Aurors but they go after all bad people," Hermione suggested.

"Oh,"

"Super fan?" The Harry look alike suggested. "But how'd you get in?"

"The door was unlocked," Hermione squeaked.

"What are you filming?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," David said and the trio froze.

"You're making..." Hermione started faintly.

"A film..." Ron said slowly.

"About me?" Harry gaped. "That's- that's- why the bloody hell is that a thing?" He looked at his friends. "Did you guys know about this?"

"Hold on," Harry look alike interrupted. "What's your name?"

"And say the truth please," Hermione look alike added.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Ron Weasley,"

"And I'm Harry Potter," the trio looked at the film crew who stared at them.

"You're kidding," Ron look alike said, shaking his head. "You have got to be kidding,"

"No," Hermione said. "We're not, here," and she took out her wand and muttered a spell. "Aguamenti."

Water gushed out of her wand and a few people gasped. She stopped the spilling and looked at them.

"You just showed a load of muggles magic, Mione," Ron moaned. "we are so in trouble!"

"Actually," the Harry look alike said. "Muggles knew about magic for years. nobody ever thought it was real but I mean..." he trailed off obviously failing to say the right words.

"There now you know," Hermione said and she tried to drag Harry and Ron away.

"No, wait," the Hermione look alike said. "Wait, what...what are you doing?"

"We...we're..." Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged helplessly.

"Horcrux hunt?" the Ron-look alike asked.

"I-what?!" Harry yelped.

"Is that what you're doing?" He asked.

"Uh..." Harry swallowed.

"Yeah," Hermione spoke for him. "I'm sorry, can we get your names?"

"Oh, Rupert Grint," the Ron look alike said.

"Emma Watson," Hermione look alike filled in.

"Daniel Radcliffe,"


	76. Dimension HP Fic

Harry Potter Dimension Traveling.

3rd year when Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Remus are fighting.

 

  
"Harry!" Hermione pulled Harry away before he could lunge at Black and kill him.

"Hermione!" Harry growled. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Just hear them out!" Hermione insisted. She was looking back and forth between Lupin and Black, both whom were unarmed.

"Fine," Harry gave up, sulking behind Hermione and Ron.

"Scabbers," Lupin started. "Is really Pettigrew,"

"Prove it!" Harry snarled, rage unchecked. He glared at the duo.

"Alright," Lupin slowly came forward. Ron scrambled a bit, but eventually relented, giving a squealing Scabbers to Lupin.

"Alright," Lupin looked at Black who's gaze was fixated on Scabbers. "Three..." they raised they're wands. "Two..." Scabbers suddenly leapt up and bit Black's wand. Black roared and swiped his wand. A blue streak flew at Hermione, Ron, and Harry who all could barely scream before they disappeared. Black, Scabbers, and Lupin froze.

"What did you do?" Lupin whispered, gripping Scabbers.

 

  
Chapter 2

Lily Potter smiled sadly at her three children. Her eldest, at age 12, was Salem Christopher Potter. At 10, Harley Lauren Potter was her middle child. And the youngest at age 5 was little Jade Maria Potter. The three were playing except Salem. Salem was the only one old enough to know what today was.

She gently squeezed his shoulder and he gave her a half-hearted smile. She smiled back and he went back to looking out the window. She frowned slightly.

She looked over at James who was trying and failing to cook something up. She raised an eyebrow as he shooed away another house elf. He glanced over at her and grinned. She jerked her head in Salem's direction. Thankfully catching on, James quick ducked out of the room to grab something.

"Who wants to play Quidditch!" James yelled, rushing into the room with broomsticks. Lily slapped her head.

"Yes!" Jade and Harley screamed, running outside.

"Okay..." Salem reluctantly sighed, heading after the younger girls. James smile wavered and he looked at Lily. Lily gave him a sad smile. Realization seemed to dawn in James' eyes and he nodded.

"Come on, bud," he said, helping Salem outside. As soon as they were gone, Lily stood and walked over to the window, watching as the small group of four played a mini Quidditch game on the small court. Sirius and Remus should be over at any minute.

"Mistress?" Lily jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh," Lily smiled. "Yes Trixy?"

"Trixy woulds likes to tells Miss Lily that she bes needed at Hogwarts Infirmary," Trixy said.

"Oh, what happened this time?" Lily stopped, frowning. "Hold on, it's the end of October, everyone is at home. Who could've gotten hurt?"

"Trixy don't knows, Miss," Trixy shrugged.

"Alright," Lily entered the floo. "Trixy, keep an eye on Salem for me, he's a bit down about you-know-what," she looked at the house elf pointedly.

"Yes, Miss Lily," Trixy smirked knowingly.

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" Lily called and with a flume of green fire she entered Hogwarts. She smiled pleasantly at Poppy Pomfrey.

"Hello, Poppy!" She said happily, putting on a mask over the pain. "What's up?" Poppy bit her lip.

"Well," Poppy said slowly. "You might want to come and see,"

\---------------------ßsß---------------------

"They appeared out of nowhere," Poppy said fretfully. "And I don't know what's wrong. One must've glamoured himself because he's been seriously abused. Another has a broken leg-well...a bitten leg-must've been a dog, but-"

"Alright calm down," Lily said soothingly. "Now, we just need to-" she broke off, seeing the girl. "But that's-"

"Hermione Granger," Poppy nodded. "The girl who died two years ago by a troll,"

"And that's..."

"Ron Weasley," Poppy agreed. "The boy who died a year ago in the Chamber of Secrets with his sister," Lily gaped.

"And him...?" She gestured to the third boy. She walked up to him and studied him. He was about 13 and had black hair that was untidy and all over the place. He had a pale face and his eyes seemed to flutter slightly.

"I...I don't know," Poppy whispered. "I've never met him-" she gasped as the boy lurched upward.

"Ron!" He panted. "Hermione!"

"Whoa!" Lily yelled. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, honey! It's alright, they're right there," she gestured to the other two. "However, who are they?" Lily added, looking at the boy. He stared at her with bright wide green eyes.

"Mum?" He whispered. Lily froze.

"No..." she whispered. The boy and her stared at each other before he suddenly lunged off, grabbing his wand from the bed side table. He shakily held it at her and Poppy, tears threatening to spill from his face.

"First Black and Lupin, now you!" He spat. "Stop acting like that! If you really want me Voldemort just come at me yourself!" Lily stared at him shocked.

"Now," Poppy said slowly. "Put the wand down. You have to get back into the bed-"

"Shut up!" The boy screamed. "Shut up! S-shut up..." he trailed off, wand even shakier as Lily started forward. "N-no! No, stay away! Just..p-please...just g-go away..." Lily stopped a few feet away as he continued to back up. She leaned down a bit.

"Harry?" She whispered. The boy let out a choked sob.

"Ugh," a voice grunted and they turned to see the redhead Ron Weasley sitting up. "Ow! What's going on? Where are we? What happened?"

"Ohhh, my head," Hermione Granger sat up, swinging her legs over. She looked around and frowned. "What? What are we doing here?"

"That's what I said!" Ron told her.

"How do you know each other?" Poppy interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised a brow. "Madame Pomfrey, you've known us for three years now. We're friends," she furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Harry?" She caught sight of the boy and gasped. "Harry! What happened?" The boy shakily pointed to Lily who was blinking, wide-eyed. Hermione and Ron's mouths dropped open.

"W-what the hell?" Ron sputtered.

"How..." Hermione trailed off.

"Alright," Poppy snapped. "Would one of you like to explain what happened?" Silence.

"W-well," Hermione started. "We were in the Shrieking Shack with Professor Lupin and Sirius Black-"

"Sirius!" Lily interrupted. "How would Sirius be in the Shrieking Shack? Last I checked, he was at his house- actually..." she frowned. "Probably at our house right now,"

"Lily," Poppy said impatiently. "Let them finish they're story without interruption?"

"One more question?" She smiled. Poppy sighed and nodded. "Professor Lupin? Remus Lupin has never and probably won't ever be a school teacher,"

"Why?" Hermione frowned.

"Because," Lily frowned. "He's Head of Magical Creatures at the Ministry," the three paused. Then, Hermione squealed.

"Oooh good for him!" She clapped. Then froze. "Are we in the future?"

"No," Ron said, picking up a nearby Prophet. "It says 1993, and even if it was the future...well, she wouldn't be here," he gestured to Lily.

"Why not?" Poppy frowned.

"Lily Potter," the boy said quietly. "Died, October 31st, 1981," silence. Lily gapped at the boy.

"You.." she swallowed. "You're really Harry James Potter?" She whispered. Harry slowly nodded.

"Harry James Potter," Lily said quietly, staring at the boy. "Died, October 31st, 1981," silence again. Harry stared in shock.

"Wh-what?" Hermione stuttered, brown eyes wide. "But...but he's right there!"

"And I'm telling you," Lily rounded on her. "I watched by first baby boy die Voldemort. So tell me, what's going on!"

"Dimension travel," Poppy said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione and Lily asked immediately, interest piqued.

"I...I have to get Albus, Lily," Poppy started to walk away. "Look after them. Call your family if you want," and she left. Harry slowly put his wand down, still holding it and walked over to Hermione and Ron.

"So what," Hermione said finally. "We're from a different universe?"

"It would make sense," Lily said thoughtfully. "After all, you three are all dead in this world," the trio's mouths dropped open. Lily laughed. "I knew that would get a reaction," she smiled.

"How!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You died by a troll in your first year," Lily said.

"Harry wasn't here," Hermione said as if coming up with an explanation. "So Ron wasn't his friend so I wasn't able to be save by either of them," Lily raised a brow.

"Anyways," Lily said. "Ron died in the Chamber of Secrets with his younger sister Ginny-"

"Harry wasn't there," Ron and Hermione said immediately.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Harry threw his hands up. "It wasn't me you guys!"

"Well than why are we dead in every situation when you were dead in the beginning?" Hermione pointed out. Harry groaned loudly and continued.

"Besides, I had help every time!"

"Maybe I should call James and the Weasleys for you guys to catch up..." Lily wondered aloud, trailing off. Harry yelped, stumbling backwards.

"James?!" He repeated. "Like, James Potter?"

"Yeah," Lily smirked. "Do you want to meet him?" Harry hesitated but nodded. "Great! And I suppose you'll want to see your family as well," she looked at Ron. "I know they'll want to see you," Ron also hesitated and nodded. Lily walked to the floo and took a look at them, before shouting, "Potter Manor!"

  
Chapter 3

"I'm telling you," James complained as he stepped through the floo. "I don't like Infirmaries! That's your thing!" Salem rolled his eyes as Jade giggled. Harley clutched Lily's hand.

"And I'm telling you," Lily countered. "You really want to see this!" She smiled when she saw the trio come into view. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the other bed, talking quietly with Ron who was being treated by Poppy. Albus Dumbledore was there as well and he smiled at the Potter family.

James opened his mouth to complain again, but stopped when he caught sight of Harry. Harry seemed to freeze as well. There was a silence before Salem bolted from his family and launched himself at Harry.

Harry stumbled slightly but seemed to instinctively hug back. He mouthed to Lily, 'Who is this?'. Lily stifled a laugh.

'Your younger brother Salem.' She mouthed back. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Is that...?" James left the question unanswered. He smiled at Harry who gave a weak smile back.

"Um," Ron cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi," Salem pulled away slightly but curled up in Harry's lap. Hermione giggled.

"Who's that?" Jade asked, pointing to Harry. "And him? And her? She's pretty," Jade added. Hermione blinked.

"Jade here likes to speak her mind a lot," Lily explained. Hermione smiled warmly.

"Oh well thanks," she said.

"So," James said. "Anybody want to explain...?"

"It seems," Dumbledore said kindly. "That Harry, Hermione, and Ron are from a parallel universe," James' eyes widened.

"Ah," James smiled. "Well that makes sense,"

"Harry," Albus said. "Would you...like to tell us what's different in your universe?" Harry opened his mouth and froze. He seemed to think, biting his lip.

"James and Lily Potter died October 31st, 1981," Hermione intercepted. "Harry went to live with his aunt and uncle because he survived the killing curse from Voldemort," the family seemed to freeze.

"Nice 'Mione," Harry muttered, smiling sadly. "I think you've broken them,"

"What?" James said aloud, blank faced. "Oh-oh no, that's-uh..."

"Aunt and uncle," Lily said weakly. "You don't mean..."

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, yeah," Harry sighed. Salem pulled away slightly, eyes wide.

"You...you don't know who I am?" He whispered. Harry blinked.

"No..." Harry said slowly. "But I'd love to meet you," he smiled.

"Oh..." Salem bit his lip. "Well, I'm Salem. That's Harley and Jade," Jade giggled and Harley waved. Harry smiled and waved back.

"Obviously, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley survived," Dumbledore continued.

"As well as Ginny," Harry put in.

"How?" Lily asked.

"I fought the basilisk," Harry said simply. Ron snorted.

"He says that as if it was a walk in the park," he told them.

"At what age?" Lily asked faintly.

"Uh...12," Harry said. Lily was still.

"Uh-oh," James muttered.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily shrieked. "WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU FIGHTING A BASILISK AT AGE TWELVE!" Harry yelped and fell backward, falling off the bed.

"Well," he sputtered. "We-we tried-but no one-and Ginny was-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Lily shouted. "YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Harry gaped at her.

"You know me for two minutes and I'm already grounded," Harry stated. "That has to be a record. Is that a record? Should be a record,"

"Enough!" Lily screamed. She took a calming breath, taking in a lot of air. James was trying to stifle his laughter and Salem was hugging his brother tightly.

"You know," Hermione said suddenly. "When Harry's mad he screams like that,"

"I'm not that loud," Harry frowned. He gently patted Salem's head.

"Yeah, you are," Ron put in. "You're really...scary...too...oh no," Harry was giving a famous death glare at Ron who was slowly shrinking back. Hermione raised a brow.

"You were saying?" She asked and then shuddered and hid under the cover as Harry directed the glare at her.

"Sorry, that's your mother's glare right there," James put in. Harry lessened the glare but still directed it at him and swallowed. Salem giggled and curled deeper into Harry's lap. Harry's glare disappeared completely.


	77. Teddy Lupin Reading idea

Harry Potter Story 9

Harry Potter end of third year reads a Teddy Lupin story.


	78. An AU story Harry Potter

Harry Potter Story 10

Harry 'dies' and pretends to stay dead throughout the battle. Neville kills Voldemort. Then, right in front of Neville, the Weasleys, Hermione, Draco, and some of the teachers(some other people as well) watch as Harry's body disappears.

A year later, Draco is at the subway system to find a very afraid Nineteen year old that looks like Harry.

And his name is James Harry Pottermore.

Knowing that this is Harry, Draco takes him to the others and they attempt to keep him, but also make him remember. Written in James Third Person POV.


	79. AU Harry Potter

Harry Potter Story 11

  
(Title)

 

[Summery]

 

 

 

* Dumbledore took Cho with him to the cave. He comes back and Cho 'mysteriously' disappears.   
* Harry finds this odd, and he finds that Draco is ordered to kill Dumbledore. Draco can't do it, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione help hide him from his family and Voldemort.   
* Ron and Hermione go to their homes, but Harry brings Draco to Number 12. There he finds a letter from his mom to Sirius- the letter mentions a young widowed woman in Godric's Hallow.   
* Harry finds more about the widowed woman: her name was Sarah Riddle and the 'Riddle' caught him off guard. Now he's determined to find more about her.   
* Harry tells Ron and Hermione about his findings and why it connects to Voldemort.   
* Harry is taught about glamours at some point, so he decides to try 'Revilio' on himself for laughs but it works. He looks like Tom Riddle, even with red eyes. Hastily, he reglamours himself  
* (Fill in some more)  
* At the end, Harry is told from Sarah that he is her son and Voldemort's. the Potters really had a girl, but the girl died before she was born, so Sarah erased their memories and replaced them, making them think they always had Harry.   
* A little while later on the battlefield, Voldemort is about to kill Harry, but Sarah helps change him into Tom Riddle. But then, Dumbledore tries to kill Tom, but Harry jumps in front of him, dying. Sarah goes ballistic and kills Dumbledore. Then she explains to the entire wizarding world that Harry Potter is really Harry Riddle.   
* A year later: Tom is Minister of Magic, Hermione is Head of Magical Creatures, Ron and Hermione are married, Ron is second in command of the Auror Department (they want Harry to be the head one and Ron feels guilty taking the position. Everyone does). The Weasley family is doing good and that is for the rest of the world. Book ends.   
* Book 2 starts with Tom having a dream. There, he sees Harry talking to a girl which Harry named Carrie Potter. Harry is told that he is in the afterlife and he tells Carrie that he is actually alive. Carrie and Tom are both shocked to find that he really is. Harry stays with Carrie, but Tom realizes that Harry's real soul is somewhere in Earth. This begins the next adventure. 


	80. HP time Travel

Harry Potter Story 12

  
Harry's ten years old. He makes a wish to see a father-figure and the wish sends him to his father's fifth year.

  
So now James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin have to take care of Harry and keep him hidden.


	81. HP Watching idea

Normal Hogwarts day. Then it goes on to have the Order show up. It's fifth year. People freak out a bit yadda yadda then a screen appears:

 

 

"What the-?" Ron started but was cut off by the screen.

EXT. FORBIDDEN FOREST - NIGHT

Harry reaches the Forest’s edge.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

Within, further on, he can see Dementors drifting within the trees.

"What are they doing on the grounds?!" A voice screamed.

Harry starts to enter, then pauses, reaches into his pocket and  
removes the Snitch.

"Huh?" A few people called.

Eyes the words etched upon it: “I  
open at the close.”

"'I open at the close'?" Hermione thought hard.

Harry frowns, then closes his eyes, brings the metal orb  
to his lips. His fingers tremble, then lowers his hand,  
 watching as the metal shell FALLS AWAY to reveal... the  
RESURRECTION STONE.

People gasped.

"But that's just a legend!" Someone shouted. Nobody had an answer for him.

A JAGGED CRACK runs down its center,  
along the line representing the Elder Wand. The TRIANGLE  
and CIRCLE, representing the Cloak and Stone, are faintly  
visible. Harry stares at it, then closes his eyes and  
begins to roll the Stone over in his hand.  
HARRY  
(murmuring)  
Once. Twice. Thrice...  
Harry stands for a moment and then, slowly, opens his  
eyes. Reacts.

People gape and Harry chokes.

FOUR PEOPLE stand within the Forest:  
JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN and LILY POTTER.  
Lily eyes him lovingly and beckons him forth. As if in a  
dream, Harry drifts through the trees, stops before her.  
LILY POTTER  
You’ve been so brave, sweetheart.

"Mum..." Harry whispered.

HARRY  
Why are you here? All of you?  
LILY POTTER  
We never left, dear.  
HARRY  
Does it hurt? Dying?

"You can't all be dead!" Harry cried, hugging Snuffles and staring at Remus. Remus had no answer.

"Why are you asking about dying, Harry?" Hermione whimpered.

SIRIUS BLACK  
Quicker than falling asleep.  
LUPIN  
And he will want it to be quick.  
JAMES POTTER  
You’re nearly there, son.  
HARRY  
I’m sorry. I didn’t want any of  
you to die for me. And Remus,  
your son...

Remus choked.

LUPIN  
Others will tell him what his  
 mother and father died for.  
Someday he’ll understand...  
A CHILL BREEZE shakes the trees. Harry looks ahead.  
HARRY  
You’ll stay with me?  
JAMES POTTER  
Until the end.  
HARRY  
He won’t be able to see you?  
Sirius shakes his head, gestures to Harry’s heart.  
SIRIUS BLACK  
No. We’re here, you see.  
Harry turns to his mother.  
HARRY  
Stay close to me.  
LILY POTTER  
Always...

Snape blinked, briefly taken aback.

Harry glances back, toward the Forest’s Edge, takes a  
last look at the castle in the distance, then sets off.  
Dozens of DEMENTORS drift amongst the smoking trees, but  
his guides insulate him, and they merely peel away.  
Harry walks on, his legs driving him, until LIGHT  
splinters the trees ahead, and a CLEARING comes INTO  
VIEW.  
EXT. FORBIDDEN FOREST - CLEARING - NIGHT  
332332  
A FIRE burns, its light flickering over the throng of  
DEATH EATERS present. Lucius and NARCISSA MALFOY, weary  
 with fear, sit apart. BELLATRIX paces in and out of the  
shadows, MUTTERING madly.  
   
People gasped and some screamed at the next scene.

And then there is Voldemort, who stands with his head  
bowed, his skeletal hands folded over the Elder Wand.  
Nagini lays in a heavy coil at his feet.  
Yaxley enters the clearing.  
YAXLEY  
No sign of him, my Lord.  
Voldemort nods, unmoving.  
VOLDEMORT  
I thought he would come. I was,  
it seems... mistaken.  
HARRY  
You weren’t.

"No! HARRY!" Half of Hogwarts screamed.

All eyes shift to Harry, standing at the clearing’s edge.  
He lets the Resurrection Stone tumble from his fingers  
and James, Sirius, Lupin and, lastly, Lily -- all vanish.  
Harry steps into the firelight.  
HAGRID  
HARRY! NO! WHAT’RE YEH DOIN’  
‘ERE!  
HAGRID is trussed to a tree. The branches shake  
violently as he tries to break free.

"Hagrid!" Harry called, scared and uncertain.

YAXLEY  
Quiet!  
He flicks his wand and Hagrid slumps, goes silent. A   
CACKLING LAUGH rises on the air and Harry turns, sees  
Bellatrix glancing eagerly from Harry to Voldemort.

Snuffles gave a disgusted bark.

Voldemort takes a step forward and the flickering flames  
 wash over his pale skin. He tilts his head to the side.  
A smile curls on his mouth.  
VOLDEMORT  
Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.  
Come to die.

"No..." Hermione and Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Nagini HISSES behind her protective guard of Death  
Eaters. Harry’s gaze shifts to her when Voldemort raises  
his wand. Scarlet flickers in his eyes. Then a BOLT of  
GREEN LIGHT shatters the night

"NO! HARRY!" Almost all of Hogwarts screamed and Harry stared, stunned at the screen. Snuffles barked, Remus looked sick, and so many others were frightened.

"What is that!" Hermione shouted. "That's not true what-!"

But the screen had left.


	82. Reading the books HP

Reads the books:

Takes place a day after the champions were chosen:

 

 

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said, rising. Chatter settled down and Harry, off to the side, looked up from his food.

"An interesting thing happened to me this morning," Albus continued. "A book fell on my head with a note asking me to read it to all of you,"

"Huh?" A few people said. "What's it called?"

"I do not know, but here it is:

Chapter 1, The Riddle House

"Who's that?" Ron asked, interrupting almost immediately.

"What, like Tom Riddle?" Hermione whispered across the table to Harry. Harry paled.

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "the Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family lived there. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked off its face.

"How can a house have a face?" Fred asked.

"Simile," Hermione explained.

"A smile?" George said incredulously. Hermione face-palmed.

"She'll explain it later," Harry and Ron said in unison. Ron then scowled and looked away from Harry, who let out a small exasperated moan.

Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the larges and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied.

The Little Hangletons all agreed that the old house was "creepy". Half a century ago, something strange and horrible happened there, something that the older inhabitants of the village still liked to discuss when the topics for gossip were scarce. The story had been picked over so many times, and had been embroidered in so many places, that nobody was quite sure what the ruth was anymore. Every version of the tale however, started in the same place: Fifty years before, at daybreak on a fine summer's morning, when the Riddle House had still been well kept and impressive, a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles dead.

"Creepy," the twins sing-songed.

The maid had run screaming down the hill into the village and roused as many people as she could.

"Lying there with their eyes wide open! Cold as ice! Still in their dinner things!"

"Dinner things?" Most people said. Others paled, including Hermione.

"Killing curse," she mumbled to Harry.

"What?" Harry said.

"Killing curse," she repeated.

The police were summoned, and the whole of Little Hangleton had seethed with shocked curiosity and ill-disguised excitement. Nobody wasted their breath pretending to feel very sad about the Riddles, for they had been most unpopular. Elderly Mr. and Mrs. Riddle had been rich, snobbish, and rude, and their grown-up son, Tom,

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione paled.

"Tom Riddle," Harry and Ginny murmured to themselves.

had been, if anything, worse. All the villagers cared about was the identity of their murderer — for plainly, three apparently healthy people did not all drop dead of natural causes on the same night.

"That honestly would've been much better had it been natural causes," Hermione moaned slightly.

"Whadda mean?" Neville asked.

"It was the Killing Curse," Hermione said. People's mouths dropped.

The Hanged Man, the village pub, did a roaring trade that night; the whole village seemed to have turned out to discuss the murders. They were rewarded for leaving their firesides when the Riddles' cook arrived dramatically in their midst and announced to the suddenly silent pub that a man called Frank Bryce had just been arrested.

"Frank!" Several people cried. "Never!"

"Who's Frank?" Fred and George asked.

Frank Bryce was the Riddles' gardener.

"Ah," the twins said.

He lived alone in a run-down cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House. Frank had come back from the war with a very stiff leg and a great dislike of crowds and loud noises, and had been working with the Riddles ever since.

There was a rush to buy the cook drinks and hear more details.

"Always thought he was odd," she told the eagerly listening villagers, after her fourth sherry. "Unfriendly, like. I'm sure if I've offered him a cups once, I've offered it a hundred times. Never wanted to mix, he didn't."

"Ah, now," said a woman at the bar. "He had a hard war, Frank. He likes the quiet life. That's no reason to-"

"Who else had a key to the back door, then?" Barked the cook. "There's been a spare key hanging in the gardener's cottage far back as I can remember! Nobody forced the door last night! No broken windows! All Frank had to do was creep up to the big house while we was all sleeping..."

"But they were killed, with their eyes wide open, mind you, right in the middle of dinner!" Hermione cried. "And, clearly there were no blood marks!"

"Well Hermione," Harry said. "The government's got to look like it's doing something, right?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and Hermione looked scandalous.

The villagers exchanged dark looks.

"I always thought he had a nasty look about him, right enough," grunted a man at the bar.

"War turned him funny, if you ask me," the landlord said.

"Told you I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Frank, didn't I, Dot?" An excited woman in the corner said.

"Horrible temper," said Dot, nodding reverently. "I remember when he was a kid..."

By the following morning, hardly anyone in Little Hangleton doubted that Frank Bryce had killed the Riddles.

"That's stupid," Hermione muttered.

But over in the neighboring town of Great Hangleton-

"Really?" Harry rolled his eyes. "'Little Hangleton', 'Great Hangleton'?"

in the dark and dingy police station, Frank was stubbornly repeating, again and again, that he was innocent, and that the only person he had seen near the house on the day of the Riddles' deaths had been a teenage boy, a stranger, dark-haired and pale.

"Tom Riddle," Harry and Ginny whispered.

Nobody else in the village had seen any such boy, and the police were quite sure that Frank had invented him.

Then, just when things were looking very serious for Frank, the report on the Riddles' bodies came back and changed everything.

  
(Before this:)

Harry paled.

"It's like my dream," he murmured.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked, but Harry shook his head, started to curl into a ball.

(Deeper in)

And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Harry chanted, still curled in a ball.

His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Harry continued to chant.

He opened his mouth and let out a scream.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,"

He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,"

There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound-

"Oh, no..."

And Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Two hundred miles away-

"What?" A couple of students called, frowning.

the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.

Silence.

"Mate, what are you doing in there?" Ron asked finally. Harry shrugged, slowly untangling himself from the ball he had currently been in.


	83. Reading the Prequel from earlier HP

  
Harry Potter Reads 'Harry Potter The Prequel'

  
"What's going on?" Harry looked around. They had just gotten back from Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and were supposed to be going to Divination, but were instead directed back to the Great Hall. Harry caught sight of Malfoy pretending to nurse his injured arm. Harry scoffed, glared, and sat down.

"Dunno," Ron said. "Wish they had food though,"

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Today," Dumbledore said. "I found an interesting book on my desk. It is a short story, but I thought you all might want to hear it," at the end, his gaze seemed more focused on Harry. Harry frowned.

"Chapter Zero," Dumbledore began.

"How's that possible?" Hermione called out immediately, frowning.

"I don't know, Ms. Granger, that's just what it says," Dumbledore explained.

CHAPTER ZERO, THE PREQUEL

The speeding motorcycle took the sharp corner so fast in the darkness that both policemen

"What is going on?" Someone called.

"Let's figure out by reading," Malfoy sneered.

in the pursuing car shouted "Whoa!" Sergeant Fisher slammed his large foot on the brake, thinking that the boy who was riding pillion was sure to be flung under his wheels; however, the motorbike made the turn without unseating either of its riders, and with a wink of its red tail light, vanished up the narrow side street.

"We've got 'em now!" cried PC Anderson excitedly. "That's a dead end!"

"Dead end?" A first year pureblood asked.

"A corridor that ends," Hermione explained.

Leaning hard on the steering wheel and crashing his gears, Fisher scraped half the paint off the flank of the car as he forced it up the alleyway in pursuit.

There in the headlights sat their quarry, stationary at last after a quarter of an hour's chase. The two riders were trapped between a towering brick wall and the police car, which was now crashing towards them like some growling, luminous-eyed predator.

"Huh, that's a," Fred started.

"Funny way of looking at a wall," George continued.

There was so little space between the car doors and the walls of the alley that Fisher and Anderson had difficulty extricating themselves from the vehicle. It injured their dignity to have to inch, crab-like, towards the miscreants.

A few people laughed.

Fisher dragged his generous belly along the wall, tearing buttons off his shirt as he went, and finally snapping off the wing mirror with his backside.

"Get off the bike!" he bellowed at the smirking youths, who sat basking in the flashing blue light as though enjoying it.

They did as they were told. Finally pulling free from the broken wing mirror, Fisher glared at them. They seemed to be in their late teens. The one who had been driving had long black hair; his insolent good looks reminded Fisher unpleasantly of his daughter's guitar-playing, layabout boyfriend. The second boy also had black hair, though his was short and stuck up in all directions;

"Sounds like you mate," Ron laughed. Harry's eyebrows raised, a 'yeah-right' grin on his face.

he wore glasses and a broad grin. Both were dressed in T-shirts emblazoned with a large golden bird;

"Is that...?" A second year trailed off, frowning.

the emblem, no doubt, of some deafening, tuneless rock band.

"No helmets!" Fisher yelled, pointing from one uncovered head to the other. "Exceeding the speed limit by - by a considerable amount!" (In fact, the speed registered had been greater than Fisher was prepared to accept that any motorcycle could travel.) "Failing to stop for the police!"

"We'd have loved to stop for a chat," said the boy in glasses, "only we were trying -"

"Don't get smart - you two are in a heap of trouble!" snarled Anderson. "Names!"

"Names?" repeated the long-haired driver. "Er - well, let's see. There's Wilberforce . . . Bathsheba . . . Elvendork . . ."

The Hall burst out laughing.

"And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl," said the boy in glasses.

"Oh, our names, did you mean?"

"Obviously!" a few people called.

asked the first, as Anderson spluttered with rage. "You should've said! This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!"

Silence.

People turned and began to gape at Harry who was pale.

"Wow," Ron blinked. "I was right,"

"Sirius Black?" Someone asked. "But...but he's the murderer of the Potters! How could they be friends?" The question was left unanswered. Scabbers seemed to be freaking out slightly.

"Scabbers, you little bugger," Ron muttered. "Honestly, Hermione, where is that cat?"

"In my dorm," Hermione sniffed.

Professor Lupin looked down, sadly.

"Keep reading," Harry said finally.

"Things'll be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little -"

But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs,

"Gundogs?"

"Like guard dogs," Hermione explained.

staring past Fisher and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets.

For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than -

"Drumsticks?"

"Wands!" A lot of people called out.

jeered Anderson. "Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of -"

But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved.

The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying - actually flying - up the alley on broomsticks - and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels.

Some people started laughing.

Fisher's knees bucked; he sat down hard; Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as flump - bang - crunch - they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them.

The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers.

"Thanks very much!" called Sirius over the throb of the engine. "We owe you one!"

"Yeah, nice meeting you!" said James. "And don't forget: Elvendork! It's unisex!"

The Hall erupted into laughter. Harry grinned, happy to hear something of his father.

There was an earth-shattering crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear.

Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air: James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby.

Dumbledore put down the book. The Hall was quiet for a moment, the last moments of laughter dying.

A loud clear bark rang across the hall.

Everybody turned to see a black dog, growling in Ron's direction. A few people shrieked(namely those who believed in Professor Trelawney's predictions) but most just stared at the dog.

"Ow!" Ron suddenly yelled. Hermione and Harry turned to him. His finger was bleeding. "He bit me," Ron said aghast. "Scabbers bit me!" Harry ducked under the table to see Scabbers dashing across. The dog let out a ferocious bark and lunged at him. There was a hissing sound and everybody watched as Crookshanks came bolting into the hall, chasing after Scabbers as well.

"No!" Ron yelled. "No! Geoff him! Get away from him! Hermione! Call off your cat!"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled breathlessly. "Crookshanks!" The two went chasing after the animals and the hall watched them, eyes following their paths. Suddenly, Scabbers lunged at Harry. Harry watched, stumbling slightly as Scabbers launched at him, grabbing him.

The dog skidded to a halt and stared at Harry. For a moment, nothing but the two mattered. Harry looked at the dog and saw something...something that wasn't animal...

The dog lunged a few people screamed. But the dog merely took Scabbers by the scruff of the neck, dragging him off to the side. Crookshanks followed, glaring at Scabbers.

"What's going on?" Ron whimpered. Everyone gasped as the dog turned into a man. His hair was ragged and they couldn't see his face. His clothes were torn and he lifted Scabbers away from him. He muttered something, using a wand and everyone watched, mouth agape as Scabbers also turned into a man.

A glass shattered.

Everyone turned to Professor Lupin gaping at Scabbers-man.

"P-Peter?" He stuttered.

"Remus!" 'Peter' cried. "M-my old f-friend! H-how a-are you?"

"Shut up!" The other man barked. He pointed his wand at 'Peter' who whimpered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," he snarled. Professor Lupin must have figured it out faster than the rest because he stood up and swiftly walked over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a couple steps back. Ron was gaping like a fish on land at his supposed pet. Harry was warily watching the man which is what every person seemed to be doing as well.

"You switched," Lupin said quietly. "Didn't you?" The man seemed to stiffen. The Hall couldn't see his face, but they were sure he had a look of pain across his face.

"My idea," he said hoarsely. "We-we figured...since I was such a l-likely candidate that maybe...maybe Peter wouldn't...but we were wrong....he- he betrayed them," the man began to shake, his voice becoming angrier and more croaky. "He told Voldemort where they were-"

"I didn't mean too!" Peter wailed.

"To hell you didn't!" The man roared. "You betrayed James and Lily Potter- your friends- to Voldemort and framed me!" The hall gasped. Harry gaped at the man.

"Calm down," Lupin ordered. "Listen, you have an audience, they don't know-"

"I don't care!" The man shouted. "He killed them! He helped kill them! He deserves to die!" The man suddenly dropped his wand. "My friend-my brother," the man choked. "Is dead because of him! I'll never see James again- because of him!"

"I know," Lupin said gently. "I know the feeling Pad, but you have to explain to them. Under Veritaserum as well, cause they're very well not going to believe you right now..."

"Who's that?" Harry finally asked, nodding to 'Peter'. "I mean, I know you called him 'Peter' but Peter who...?" The question got stuck in his throat when the man turned around.

Everyone gasped again, a couple people shrieked.

Because, standing just a few feet away from Harry, was Sirius Black.

  
Chapter 2

  
Sirius and Harry stared at each other. Sirius cocked his head.

"Wow," he said finally. "You look just like James," he turned to Lupin. "He looks just like James,"

"Yes," Lupin said, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, we've established that-oh!" Suddenly a sly grin rose on his face. "Galleon please," for a moment Sirius frowned.

"Aw c'mon!" Sirius suddenly whined. A few people giggled weakily. "I just got out of freaking Azkaban and you want a galleon?"

"I guessed that he would look like James," Lupin pointed out. "You said he would look like Lily,"

"I only said that because a) you already took James and b) I was drunk!" Sirius complained.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded. "But I was clear-headed, I guessed first, and you took the bet. Galleon,"

"I'll get it to you," Sirius muttered. "Make it an 'IOU'," Lupin sighed.

"Always wanting to get a muggle saying in their, don't you Siri?" Lupin cocked an eyebrow. Sirius grinned.

"Drove mum up the walls!" He laughed. Suddenly, he whipped around and threw a spell that collided into 'Peter'. "Don't think I wasn't watching you," he growled. 'Peter' whimpered. Lupin looked around at the shocked faces and jabbed Sirius in the gut.

"Ow!" Sirius yelped. "Moony! What the hell...?" He paused. "Oh....right...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Lupin slapped his forehead and pointed at 'Peter'.

"That's Peter Pettigrew," gasps. "He's an unregistered animagus as well as Sirius here and James Potter. Also, right before Voldemort attacked the Potters, he and Sirius switched Secret Keepers,"

"Likely story," Snape sneered.

"But..." someone stuttered. "Peter...Pettigrew is dead!"

"Does he look dead?" Sirius jabbed his finger over at Peter.

"You should probably call the Ministry," Lupin told Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and left. Silence rang.

"Hold on," Harry said suddenly. Sirius did a double take.

"Jeez," Sirius put a hand to his heart, looking a little stressed. "Don't do that! You even talk like James!"

"Really?" Harry blurted.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded.

"And it gave me a near bloody heart attack as well," Sirius huffed.

"That's cause you've just become super frail," Lupin teased.

"Shut up," Sirius rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Wait, but," Harry tried again. "You- you called Professor Lupin 'Moony'."

"Yeah," Sirius said, a curious expression on his face. "Old nickname. Why do you want to know?"

"It's just," Harry swallowed. "It's on this map..." Sirius' and Lupin's eyes widened.

"You got the map?" They said in unison.

"Yeah..." Harry said slowly.

"How?" Lupin asked, aghast.

"Last I heard, James lost it in Filch's office," Sirius said. "How'd you get it?"

"From the twins," Harry pointed to Fred and George who seemed unable to make a coherent message.

"Well thanks!" Sirius said brightly. "I owe you one! Well, James owes you one-wait," Sirius' eyebrows furrowed. "How's that s'pposed to work? He's dead,"

"How about we owe them one," Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Sure,"

"Wait," Fred said finally. "You..."

"Know the Marauders?" George continued.

"Know them?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I am one. I'm Padfoot, this here's Moony and he," Sirius spat, glaring at Peter. "Is Wormtail,"

"Who's Prongs?" The twins and Harry said in unison. Sirius paused. He looked at Harry.

"Your father," he said quietly. Harry's breath hitched slightly.

"So you really knew him," Harry said finally. "You really knew my dad," Sirius smiled sadly.

"Like I said," Sirius sighed. "He was my friend....my real brother," before Harry could talk the doors slammed open.

"What is the meaning-?" Fudge cut off abruptly, his eyes popping at the sight of Sirius Black. "Arrest him!" He sputtered. The two Aurors accompanying him flicked their wands. Sirius yelped but the streaks of purple froze in mid-air, a few inches away. Everyone gaped at the sight.

"Let him speak," Harry growled. His hand was outstretched and to everyone's shock and realization, they realized he was the one to stop the spells. "You do that all the time don't you? You, the Ministry just seem to screw up everything- blaming Hagrid for something he didn't do just to make it look like the Ministry is doing something!" He glared at the Fudge who gaped at him. "If he's telling the truth, let him tell the truth- the story. And if it turns out he's innocent, then he's paid his sentence long enough," Harry paused and looked at Sirius who was gaping at him, eyes wide. "How long were in there?"

"T-twelve years," Sirius stuttered, clearing his throat.

"Twelve years," Harry repeated. "That's long enough for an innocent man, don't you think?"

"One that didn't even get a trial as well," Sirius muttered. Harry looked murderous.

"V-very well," Fudge stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Veritaserum then, " An Auror gave Sirius a small potion and he swallowed, shuddering slightly.

"Name,"

"Sirius Orion Black,"

 


	84. Reading a Marauder fanfic

Harry Potter Story 16

Harry Potter reads a Marauders Fanfic

 

  
Chapter 1


	85. Fourth year reading book HP

Harry Potter Reads Goblet of Fire:

 

Fifth Year. Goes past Priori Incatum or something.

Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who’s getting stronger again as well?” Ron whispered.  
Everything Harry had seen in the Pensieve, nearly everything Dumbledore had told and shown him afterward, he had now shared with Ron and Hermione — and, of course, with Sirius, to whom Harry had sent an owl the moment he had left Dumble- dore’s office. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat up late in the common room once again that night, talking it all over until Harry’s mind was reeling, until he understood what Dumbledore had meant about a head becoming so full of thoughts that it would have been a relief to siphon them off.

Ron stared into the common room fire. Harry thought he saw Ron shiver slightly, even though the evening was warm.

“And he trusts Snape?” Ron said. “He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?”

“Yes,” said Harry.

Hermione had not spoken for ten minutes. She was sitting with her forehead in her hands, staring at her knees. Harry thought she too looked as though she could have done with a Pensieve.

“Rita Skeeter,” she muttered finally.

“How can you be worrying about her now?” said Ron, in utter disbelief.

“I’m not worrying about her,” Hermione said to her knees. “I’m just thinking . . . remember what she said to me in the Three Broomsticks? ‘I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl.’ This is what she meant, isn’t it? She reported his trial, she knew he’d passed information to the Death Eaters. And Winky too, remember . . . ‘Ludo Bagman’s a bad wizard.’ Mr. Crouch would have been furious he got off, he would have talked about it at home.”

“Yeah, but Bagman didn’t pass information on purpose, did he?” Hermione shrugged.  
“And Fudge reckons Madame Maxime attacked Crouch?” Ron said, turning back to Harry.  
“Yeah,” said Harry, “but he’s only saying that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage.”  
“We never thought of her, did we?” said Ron slowly. “Mind you, she’s definitely got giant blood, and she doesn’t want to admit it —”

“Of course she doesn’t,” said Hermione sharply, looking up. “Look what happened to Hagrid when Rita found out about his mother. Look at Fudge, jumping to conclusions about her, just be- cause she’s part giant. Who needs that sort of prejudice? I’d proba- bly say I had big bones if I knew that’s what I’d get for telling the truth.”

Hermione looked at her watch. “We haven’t done any practicing!” she said, looking shocked. “We were going to do the Impediment Curse! We’ll have to really get down to it tomorrow! Come on, Harry, you need to get some sleep.”

Harry and Ron went slowly upstairs to their dormitory. As Harry pulled on his pajamas, he looked over at Neville’s bed. True to his word to Dumbledore, he had not told Ron and Hermione about Neville’s parents. As Harry took off his glasses and climbed into his four-poster, he imagined how it must feel to have parents still living but unable to recognize you. He often got sympathy from strangers for being an orphan, but as he listened to Neville’s snores, he thought that Neville deserved it more than he did. Lying in the darkness, Harry felt a rush of anger and hate toward the people who had tortured Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. . . . He remembered the jeers of the crowd as Crouch’s son and his companions had been dragged from the court by the dementors. . . . He under- stood how they had felt. . . . Then he remembered the milk-white face of the screaming boy and realized with a jolt that he had died a year later. . . .

It was Voldemort, Harry thought, staring up at the canopy of his bed in the darkness, it all came back to Voldemort. . . . He was the one who had torn these families apart, who had ruined all these lives. . . .

 

Ron and Hermione were supposed to be studying for their exams, which would finish on the day of the third task, but they were putting most of their efforts into helping Harry prepare.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hermione said shortly when Harry pointed this out to them and said he didn’t mind practicing on his own for a while, “at least we’ll get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We’d never have found out about all these hexes in class.”

“Good training for when we’re all Aurors,” said Ron excitedly, attempting the Impediment Curse on a wasp that had buzzed into the room and making it stop dead in midair.

The mood in the castle as they entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Harry was practicing hexes at every available moment. He felt more confident about this task than either of the others. Difficult and dangerous though it would undoubtedly be, Moody was right: Harry had managed to find his way past monstrous creatures and enchanted barriers before now, and this time he had some notice, some chance to prepare himself for what lay ahead.

Tired of walking in on Harry, Hermione, and Ron all over the school, Professor McGonagall had given them permission to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtimes. Harry had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers; the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Hermione’s that would make his wand point due north, therefore enabling him to check whether he was going in the right direction within the maze. He was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, though. This was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around himself that deflected minor curses; Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Harry wobbled around the room for ten minutes afterward before she had looked up the counter-jinx.

“You’re still doing really well, though,” Hermione said encouragingly, looking down her list and crossing off those spells they had already learned. “Some of these are bound to come in handy.”

“Come and look at this,” said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. “What’s Malfoy doing?”

Harry and Hermione went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

“He looks like he’s using a walkie-talkie,” said Harry curiously.

“He can’t be,” said Hermione, “I’ve told you, those sorts of things don’t work around Hogwarts. Come on, Harry,” she added briskly, turning away from the window and moving back into the middle of the room, “let’s try that Shield Charm again.”

 

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry appreciated it all the same. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She un- folded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouth- ful of pumpkin juice all over it.

“What?” said Harry and Ron together, staring at her.

“Nothing,” said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it. He stared at the headline and said, “No way. Not today. That old cow.”

“What?” said Harry. “Rita Skeeter again?”

“No,” said Ron, and just like Hermione, he attempted to push the paper out of sight.

“It’s about me, isn’t it?” said Harry.  
“No,” said Ron, in an entirely unconvincing tone.But before Harry could demand to see the paper, Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.  
“Hey, Potter! Potter! How’s your head? You feeling all right? Sure you’re not going to go berserk on us?”Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry’s reaction.

“Let me see it,” Harry said to Ron. “Give it here.”

Very reluctantly, Ron handed over the newspaper. Harry turned it over and found himself staring at his own picture, beneath the banner headline:

HARRY POTTER “DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS”

The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter’s strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.   
Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.   
It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter’s brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.   
“He might even be pretending,” said one specialist. “This could be a plea for attention.”

"Well who wouldn't in my position!" Harry suddenly exploded. "Stuffed in a cupboard to live in for ten years! And every time I wasn't I was whipped and beaten! Since three!!" Silence. Harry seemed to realize what he said and he quickly snapped his jaw shut and hid his face.

"What?" Hermione whispered. Ron looked like he got whiplash. Harry was starting to breathe heavily, his eyes had widened, and he was starting to crouch low. Realizing that he was slowly protecting himself from everyone, Pomfrey casted a quick spell.

Sensing something, Harry yelped and scrambled away, banging into the table. Shouts ran out from the Gryffindor table and the teachers were shocked. How sensitive was he to magic?

"Calm down!" Hermione tried helplessly.

"STOP IT!" Ron and Ginny roared. Everyone froze. The other tables were whispering amongst each other, scared at how vulnerable Harry seemed to be.

"Thank you," Hermione said breathlessly. Slowly, she ducked her head under the table and crouched down. There was Harry, green eyes wide and afraid.

"It's alright, Harry," she said. "They just cast a Diagnostic Spell. Trying to find out what's going on with you," she added. Harry just stare at her, curled up and seemed to be in hiding. Realizing what Harry needed, Hermione nodded.

"Oh, alright Harry," Hermione stood. "Everyone, sit back down! It's alright, Ron, Ginny, watch Harry at your feet," she added with a whisper. The two nodded and slowly everyone sat.

Poppy gasped.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall looked at her, worriedly.

"If we can get Harry from under that table," Poppy whispered so only the staff could hear. "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing immediately!"

"Maybe a Magic Sensitivity spell as well?" Dumbledore suggested and the staff (excluding Umbridge) nodded.

"How'd you know what to do?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Ginny had fixed a meal on a plate and slid it down to Harry, frowning as if saying 'Why do I even have to do this?'.

"I used to work at a shelter or something," Hermione waved her hand, too disoriented to say anything. "I used to work there and the kids had mental problems. Harry looked like he needed some space and protection,"

"Okay," Ron said slowly.

Professor McGonagall stiffly cleared her throat and continued to read.

The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.   
“Potter can speak Parseltongue,”

"Oh so that's what you were doing," Ginny snarled, glaring at said Malfoy. Malfoy just sat there. He was stunned as most of the school was.

reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. “There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he’s made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he’d do anything for a bit of power.”  
Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue “as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspi- cious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers.” Similarly, “anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence.”   
Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his des- peration to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.

“Gone off me a bit, hasn’t she?” said Harry lightly, folding up the paper.

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at him, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes.

“How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?” Ron said. “There’s no way she was there, there’s no way she could’ve heard —”

“The window was open,” said Harry. “I opened it to breathe.”

“You were at the top of North Tower!” Hermione said. “Your voice couldn’t have carried all the way down to the grounds!”

“Well, you’re the one who’s supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!” said Harry. “You tell me how she did it!”

“I’ve been trying!” said Hermione. “But I . . . but . . .”

An odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over Hermione’s face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Are you all right?” said Ron, frowning at her.

“Yes,” said Hermione breathlessly. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth, as though speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Harry and Ron stared at each other.

“I’ve had an idea,” Hermione said, gazing into space. “I think I know . . . because then no one would be able to see . . . even Moody . . . and she’d have been able to get onto the window ledge . . . but she’s not allowed . . . she’s definitely not allowed . . . I think we’ve got her! Just give me two seconds in the library — just to make sure!”

With that, Hermione seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

“Oi!” Ron called after her. “We’ve got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey,” he said, turning back to Harry, “she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam. What’re you going to do in Binns’s class — read again?”

Exempt from the end-of-term tests as a Triwizard champion, Harry had been sitting in the back of every exam class so far, looking up fresh hexes for the third task.

“S’pose so,” Harry said to Ron; but just then, Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward him.

“Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast,” she said.

“But the task’s not till tonight!” said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

“I’m aware of that, Potter,” she said. “The champions’ families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them.”

She moved away. Harry gaped after her.

“She doesn’t expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?” he asked Ron blankly.

“Dunno,” said Ron. “Harry, I’d better hurry, I’m going to be late for Binns. See you later.”

Harry finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. He saw Fleur Delacour get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterward. Harry stayed where he was. He really didn’t want to go into the chamber. He had no family — no family who would turn up to see him risk his life, anyway. But just as he was getting up, thinking that he might as well go up to the library and do a spot more hex research, the door of the side chamber opened, and Cedric stuck his head out.

“Harry, come on, they’re waiting for you!”

Utterly perplexed, Harry got up. The Dursleys couldn’t possibly be here, could they? He walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber.

Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father’s hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur’s little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother’s hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back, grinning. Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fire- place, beaming at him.

“Surprise!” Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as he smiled broadly and walked over to them. “Thought we’d come and watch you, Harry!” She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

“You all right?” said Bill, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. “Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn’t get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail.”

Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother’s shoulder. Harry could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.

“This is really nice of you,” Harry muttered to Mrs. Weasley. “I thought for a moment — the Dursleys —”

“Hmm,” said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Harry, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned.

“It’s great being back here,” said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady’s friend, winked at him from her frame). “Haven’t seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?”

“Oh yeah,” said Harry, who had met Sir Cadogan the previous year.

“And the Fat Lady?” said Bill.

“She was here in my time,” said Mrs. Weasley. “She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning —”

“What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?” said Bill, surveying his mother with amazement.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling.

“Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll,” she said. “He got caught by Apollyon Pringle — he was the caretaker in those days — your father’s still got the marks.”

“Fancy giving us a tour, Harry?” said Bill.

“Yeah, okay,” said Harry, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around.

“There you are, are you?” he said, looking Harry up and down. “Bet you’re not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric’s caught you up on points, are you?”

“What?” said Harry.

“Ignore him,” said Cedric in a low voice to Harry, frowning af- ter his father. “He’s been angry ever since Rita Skeeter’s article about the Triwizard Tournament — you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion.”

“Didn’t bother to correct her, though, did he?” said Amos Dig- gory, loudly enough for Harry to hear as he started to walk out of the door with Mrs. Weasley and Bill. “Still . . . you’ll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven’t you?”

“Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!” Mrs. Weasley said angrily. “I would have thought you’d know that, working at the Ministry!”

Mr. Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away.

Harry had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with Bill and Mrs. Weasley, showing them the Beaux- batons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Mrs. Weasley was intrigued by the Whomping Willow, which had been planted after she had left school, and reminisced at length about the gamekeeper before Hagrid, a man called Ogg.

“How’s Percy?” Harry asked as they walked around the greenhouses.

“Not good,” said Bill.

“He’s very upset,” said Mrs. Weasley, lowering her voice and glancing around. “The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch’s disappearance quiet, but Percy’s been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there’s a chance they weren’t genuinely written by him. Percy’s been under a lot of strain. They’re not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it.”

 

 

  
After:

"That's it," Hermione said shakily, putting the book down. Harry still hadn't come out from under the table.

"That was horrible," Cho whispered, shivering.

"Hard to read," Hermione replied, placing her head on the table.

"Dark," Ron murmured.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, redirecting everyone's attention. "Harry can you come out? We just want to talk to you," her plea was responded with silence.

"Okay," Harry replied and everyone held their breath. But Ginny frowned. She looked up much to most everyone's amusement and confusion.

"What-!" Ginny yelped. "How'd you get up there?!" People frowned and looked up to see Harry in the rafters. He jumped down and people started to yell but he just landed neatly on the ground. He looked at Ginny.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said slowly. "This....it's not going to hurt you but we just want to know," she seemed to struggle for words until she finally just lifted her wand. Harry looked at her as she whispered something and almost immediately flinched. The little bit of magic sent of a chain reaction. Harry ducked below the table again, not hurt, just shocked. McGonagall had looked at the results and nearly cried out.

"1 million percent!" She shouted accidentally. "Albus- he's more sensitive to magic then you! Perhaps more than everyone in this school combined!" Silence.


	86. More reading books HP

  
Harry Potter reads Harry Potter Fourth Year:

 

Clip of Second Chapter:

Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,

Ron and many girls shuttered.

put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.

Silence.

Harry's eyes were closed and he slowly opened then, wincing.

"You slept," Hermione started, rage dancing in her eyes. "In a cupboard!"

"Well at least I was safe in the cupboard!" Harry snapped. "Not outside of it being beaten half to death every five minutes!" Everyone froze. Realizing what he said, Harry turned to Hermione in horror.

"What?!" Hermione asked, aghast. But Harry just stared at her and, before the school could react, the glass behind him shattered and rushed forward, making a sort of wall around Harry. Hermione yelped and stumbled back to see Harry bolting away. The wall of shattered glass fell to the ground, breaking into smaller pieces. But every time Harry ran past a window, it shattered and broke to pieces. As he raced out of the Hall, they heard paintings fall and the people inside shriek.

"Merlin," some people muttered, staring in shock at the mess Harry left behind.

"He slept in a cupboard." Draco Malfoy repeated flatly. "And was beaten over half his life....I feel like a right idiot,"

"I think we all do," Ron said shakily, raking a hand in his hair. He did feel like a right idiot. Judging Harry too soon, would have some nasty consequences.


	87. Reading Deathly Hallows first year

Harry reads Deathly Hallows 1st year

  
Chapter 1

  
"Now that we're all sorted, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the third corridor is off limits unless you would wish to die a painful death," Dumbledore said loudly.

Harry looked over at Ron, eyes wide.

"Is he for real?" He muttered.

"Think so," Ron gulped.

"And to the first years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits," Dumbledore continued. "Now, let us eat!" Harry raised a brow before turning around and gasping.

There was a load of food!

BAM.

Everyone ducked instinctively and looked wound. Dumbledore was holding a book. He peered at it and frowned before clearing his throat.

"The sound of the front door slamming..." He announced. People frowned.

"Well," Dumbledore smiled. "It seems like we are now reading a book. I have no idea what the title is or what chapter it is. But here we go!

The sound of the front door slamming echoed up the stairs and a voice yelled, “Oi! You!”  
Sixteen years of being addressed thus left Harry

"Is that you, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.   
  
in no doubt whom his uncle was calling; nevertheless, he did not immediately respond. He was still gazing at the mirror fragment in which, for a split second, he had thought he saw Dumbledore’s eye.

"And what's so horrible about that?" Hermione wondered.

It was not until his uncle bellowed, “BOY!” that Harry got slowly to his feet and headed for the bedroom door, pausing to add the piece of broken mirror to the rucksack filled with things he would be taking with him.

"Is he leaving?" Hermione asked.

"From the sound of it," Ron replied.

“You took your time!” roared Vernon Dursley

"Oh...it's my uncle," Harry moaned.

"You're uncle calls you 'boy'?!" Hermione said, aghast. "Does he even know your name?"

"Don't think so,"

when Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. “Get down here, I want a word!”

Harry strolled downstairs, his hands deep in his jeans pockets. When he reached the living room he found all three Dursleys. ey were dressed for traveling: Uncle Vernon in a fawn zip-up jacket, Aunt Petunia in a neat salmon-colored coat, and Dudley, Harry’s large, blond, muscular cousin, in his leather jacket.

"It sounds like they're leaving," Ron remarked.

"Good riddance," Harry snorted. He put his head on the table and covered his face as people stared at him strangely.

"Yes?" Asked Harry.

"Sit down!" Said Uncle Vernon. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Please!"

"Holy cripes! He knows what that means?" Harry whispered to himself, but Ron heard and snorted.

Added Uncle Vernon, wincing slightly as thought the word was sharp in his throat.

"I'll bet."

Harry sat. He thought he knew what was coming. His uncle began to pace up and down, Aunt Petunia and Dudley following his movements with anxious expressions. Finally, his large purple face crumpled with concentration.

Hermione wrinkled her nose with quite a few other girls.

"Ew,"

Uncle Vernon stopped in front of Harry and spoke.

"I've changed my mind," he said.

"Changed what?" Hermione frowned.

"I dunno, let's read," Ron replied snappily.

"What a surprise," said Harry.

"Don't you take that tone-" began Aunt Petunia in a shrill voice but Vernon Dursley waved her down.

"It's all a lot of claptrap," said Uncle Vernon, glaring at Harry with piggy little eyes. "I've decided I don't believe a word of it. We're staying put, we're not going anywhere.


	88. Reading the Cursed Child

  
Make a book where Harry Potter reads my book version of The Cursed Child

 

Harry, Hermione, the Weasley family, Dumbledore, Draco, Professor McGonagall, Proffesor Snape, and anyone else mentioned in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child that I know are reading the book. (Figure out the year)

 

  
PART ONE

ACT ONE

ACT ONE SCENE ONE

KING’S CROSS  
A busy and crowded station, full of people trying to go somewhere. Amongst the hustle and bustle, two large cages rattle on top of two laden trolleys. They’re being pushed by two boys, JAMES POTTER and ALBUS POTTER. Their mother, GINNY, follows after. A thirty-seven-year-old man, HARRY, has his daughter LILY on his shoulders.

ALBUS  
Dad. He keeps saying it.

HARRY  
James, give it a rest.

JAMES  
I only said he might be in Slytherin. And he might, so . . . (off his dad’s glare) fine.

ALBUS (looking up at his mum)  
You’ll write to me, won’t you?

GINNY  
Every day if you want us to.

ALBUS  
No. Not every day. James says most people only get letters from home about once a month. I don’t want to . . .

HARRY  
We wrote to your brother three times a week last year.

ALBUS  
What? James!

ALBUS looks accusingly at JAMES.

GINNY  
Yes. You may not want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts. He likes a laugh, your brother.

JAMES (with a grin)  
Can we go now please?

ALBUS looks at his dad, and then his mum.

GINNY  
All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

LILY  
I’m so excited.

HARRY  
Don’t stop and don’t be scared you’ll crash into it, that’s very important. Best to do it at a run if you’re nervous.

ALBUS  
I’m ready.

HARRY and LILY put their hands on ALBUS’s trolley – GINNY joins JAMES’s trolley – and together, the family run hard into the barrier.

ACT ONE SCENE TWO

PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS

Which is covered in thick white steam pouring from the HOGWARTS EXPRESS.  
And which is also busy – but instead of people in sharp suits going about their day, it’s now wizards and witches in robes mostly trying to work out how to say goodbye to their beloved progeny.

ALBUS  
This is it.

LILY  
Wow!

ALBUS  
Platform nine and three-quarters.

LILY  
Where are they? Are they here? Maybe they didn’t come?

HARRY points out RON, HERMIONE and their daughter ROSE. LILY runs hard up to them.

Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron!!!

RON turns towards them as LILY goes barrelling up to him. He picks her up into his arms.

RON  
If it isn’t my favourite Potter.

LILY  
Have you got my trick?

RON  
Are you aware of the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes certified nose-stealing breath?

ROSE  
Mum! Dad’s doing that lame thing again.

HERMIONE  
You say lame, he says glorious, I say . . . somewhere in between.

RON  
Hang on. Let me just munch this . . . air. And now it’s just a simple matter of . . . excuse me if I smell slightly of garlic . . .

He breathes on her face. LILY giggles.

LILY  
You smell of porridge.

RON  
Bing. Bang. Boing. Young lady, get ready to not being able to smell at all . . .

He lifts her nose off.

LILY  
Where’s my nose?

RON  
Tada!

His hand is empty. It’s a lame trick. Everyone enjoys its lameness.

LILY  
You are silly.

ALBUS  
Everyone’s staring at us again.

RON  
Because of me! I’m extremely famous. My nose experiments are legendary!

HERMIONE  
They’re certainly something.

HARRY  
Parked all right then?

RON  
I did. Hermione didn’t believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I’d have to Confund the examiner.

HERMIONE  
I thought nothing of the kind, I have complete faith in you.

ROSE  
And I have complete faith he did Confund the examiner.

RON  
Oi!

ALBUS  
Dad . . .

ALBUS pulls on HARRY’s robes. HARRY looks down.

Do you think – what if I am – what if I’m put in Slytherin . . .

HARRY  
And what would be wrong with that?

ALBUS  
Slytherin is the house of the snake, of Dark Magic . . . it’s not a house of brave wizards.

HARRY  
Albus Severus, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.

ALBUS  
But just say . . .

HARRY  
If it matters to you, you, the Sorting Hat will take your feelings into account.

ALBUS  
Really?

HARRY  
It did for me.

This is something he’s never said before, it resonates around his head a moment.  
Hogwarts will be the making of you, Albus. I promise you, there is nothing to be frightened of there.

JAMES  
Apart from the Thestrals. Watch out for the Thestrals.

ALBUS  
I thought they were invisible!

HARRY  
Listen to your professors, don’t listen to James, and remember to enjoy yourself. Now, if you don’t want this train to leave without you, you should leap on . . .

LILY  
I’m going to chase the train out.

GINNY  
Lily, come straight back.

HERMIONE  
Rose. Remember to send Neville our love.

ROSE  
Mum, I can’t send a professor love!

ROSE exits for the train. And then ALBUS turns and hugs GINNY and HARRY one last time before following after her.

ALBUS  
Okay, then. Bye.

He climbs on board. HERMIONE, GINNY, RON and HARRY stand watching the train – as whistles blow up and down the platform.

GINNY  
They’re going to be okay, right?

HERMIONE  
Hogwarts is a big place.

RON  
Big. Wonderful. Full of food. I’d give anything to be going back.

HARRY  
Strange, Al being worried he’ll be sorted into Slytherin.

HERMIONE  
That’s nothing, Rose is worried whether she’ll break the Quidditch scoring record in her first or second year. And how early she can take her O.W.Ls.

RON  
I have no idea where she gets her ambition from.

GINNY  
And how would you feel Harry, if Al – if he is?

RON  
You know Gin, we always thought there was a chance you could be sorted into Slytherin.

GINNY  
What?

RON  
Honestly, Fred and George ran a book.

HERMIONE  
Can we go? People are looking, you know.

GINNY  
People always look when you three are together. And apart. People always look at you.

The four exit. GINNY stops HARRY.

Harry . . . he’ll be all right, won’t he?

HARRY  
Of course he will.

ACT ONE SCENE THREE

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

ALBUS and ROSE walk along the carriage of the train.  
The TROLLEY WITCH approaches, pushing her trolley.

TROLLEY WITCH  
Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?

ROSE (spotting ALBUS’s loving look at the Chocolate Frogs)  
Al. We need to concentrate.

ALBUS  
Concentrate on what?

ROSE  
On who we choose to be friends with. My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express you know . . .

ALBUS  
So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life? That’s quite scary.

ROSE  
On the contrary, it’s exciting. I’m a Granger-Weasley, you’re a Potter – everyone will want to be friends with us, we’ve got the pick of anyone we want.

ALBUS  
So how do we decide – which compartment to go in . . .

ROSE  
We rate them all and then we make a decision.

ALBUS opens a compartment door – to look in on a lonely blond kid – SCORPIUS – in an otherwise empty compartment. ALBUS smiles. SCORPIUS smiles back.

ALBUS  
Hi. Is this compartment . . .

SCORPIUS  
It’s free. It’s just me.

ALBUS  
Great. So we might just – come in – for a bit – if that’s okay?

SCORPIUS  
That’s okay. Hi.

ALBUS  
Albus. Al. I’m – my name is Albus . . .

SCORPIUS  
Hi Scorpius. I mean, I’m Scorpius. You’re Albus. I’m Scorpius. And you must be . . .  
ROSE’s face is growing colder by the minute.

ROSE  
Rose.

SCORPIUS  
Hi Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizzbees?

ROSE  
I’ve just had breakfast, thanks.

SCORPIUS  
I’ve also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps and some Jelly Slugs. Mum’s idea – she says (sings), ‘Sweets they always help you make friends’ (he realises that singing was a mistake). Stupid idea probably.

ALBUS  
I’ll have some . . . Mum doesn’t let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?  
ROSE hits ALBUS, out of sight of SCORPIUS.

SCORPIUS  
Easy. I’ve always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They’re peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears.

ALBUS  
Brilliant, then that’s what I’ll— (ROSE hits him again.) Rose, will you please stop hitting me?

ROSE  
I’m not hitting you.

ALBUS  
You are hitting me, and it hurts.  
SCORPIUS’s face falls.

SCORPIUS  
She’s hitting you because of me.

ALBUS  
What?

SCORPIUS  
Listen, I know who you are, so it’s probably only fair you know who I am.

ALBUS  
What do you mean you know who I am?

SCORPIUS  
You’re Albus Potter. She’s Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents – they didn’t get on.

ROSE  
That’s putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!

SCORPIUS (affronted)  
Dad was – but Mum wasn’t.  
ROSE looks away, and SCORPIUS knows why she does.

I know what the rumour is, and it’s a lie.

ALBUS looks from an uncomfortable ROSE to a desperate SCORPIUS.

ALBUS  
What – is the rumour?

SCORPIUS  
The rumour is that my parents couldn’t have children. That my father and my grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they . . . that they used a Time-Turner to send my mother back—

ALBUS  
To send her back where?

ROSE  
The rumour is that he’s Voldemort’s son, Albus.

A horrible, uncomfortable silence.

ALBUS  
It’s probably rubbish. I mean . . . look, you’ve got a nose.  
The tension is slightly broken, SCORPIUS laughs, pathetically grateful.

SCORPIUS  
And it’s just like my father’s! I got his nose, his hair and his name. Not that that’s a great thing either. I mean – father-son issues, I have them. But, on the whole, I’d rather be a Malfoy than, you know, the son of the Dark Lord.  
SCORPIUS and ALBUS look at each other and something passes between them.

ROSE  
Yes, well, we probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus.  
ALBUS is thinking deeply.

ALBUS  
No (off ROSE’s look), I’m okay. You go on . . .

ROSE  
Albus. I won’t wait.

ALBUS  
And I wouldn’t expect you to. But I’m staying here.  
ROSE looks at him a second and then leaves the compartment.

ROSE  
Fine!  
SCORPIUS and ALBUS are left – looking at each other – unsure.

SCORPIUS  
Thank you.

ALBUS  
No. No. I didn’t stay – for you – I stayed for your sweets.

SCORPIUS  
She’s quite fierce.

ALBUS  
Yes. Sorry.

SCORPIUS  
No. I like it. Do you prefer Albus or Al?  
SCORPIUS grins and pops two sweets in his mouth.

ALBUS (thinks)  
Albus.

SCORPIUS (as smoke comes out of his ears)  
THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS!

ALBUS (laughing)  
Wow.

ACT ONE SCENE FOUR

TRANSITION SCENE  
And now we enter a never-world of time change. And this scene is all about magic.

The changes are rapid as we leap between worlds. There are no individual scenes, but fragments, shards that show the constant progression of time.  
Initially we’re inside Hogwarts, in the Great Hall, and everyone is dancing around ALBUS.

POLLY CHAPMAN  
Albus Potter.

KARL JENKINS  
A Potter. In our year.

YANN FREDERICKS  
He’s got his hair. He’s got hair just like him.

ROSE  
And he’s my cousin. (As they turn.) Rose Granger-Weasley. Nice to meet you.  
The SORTING HAT walks through the students who spring into their houses.  
It becomes quickly apparent he’s approaching ROSE, who is tense as she awaits her fate.

SORTING HAT  
I’ve done this job for centuries  
On every student’s head I’ve sat  
Of thoughts I take inventories  
For I’m the famous Sorting Hat.  
I’ve sorted high, I’ve sorted low,  
I’ve done the job through thick and thin  
So put me on and you will know  
Which house you should be in . . .  
Rose Granger-Weasley.

He puts his hat on ROSE’s head.

GRYFFINDOR!

There’s cheering from the Gryffindors as ROSE joins them.

ROSE  
Thank Dumbledore.  
SCORPIUS runs to take ROSE’s place under the SORTING HAT’s glare.

SORTING HAT  
Scorpius Malfoy.

He puts his hat on SCORPIUS’s head.

SLYTHERIN!

SCORPIUS was expecting this, he nods and half smiles. There’s cheering from the Slytherins as he joins them.

POLLY CHAPMAN  
Well, that makes sense.

ALBUS walks swiftly to the front of the stage.

SORTING HAT  
Albus Potter.

He puts his hat on ALBUS’s head – and this time he seems to take longer – almost like he too is confused.

SLYTHERIN!

There’s a silence.  
A perfect, profound silence.  
One that sits low, twists a bit and has damage within it.

POLLY CHAPMAN  
Slytherin?

CRAIG BOWKER JR  
Whoah! A Potter? In Slytherin.  
ALBUS looks out, unsure. SCORPIUS smiles, delighted, as he shouts across to him.

SCORPIUS  
You can stand next to me!

ALBUS (thoroughly discombobulated)  
Right. Yes.

YANN FREDERICKS  
I suppose his hair isn’t that similar.

ROSE  
Albus? But this is wrong, Albus. This is not how it’s supposed to be.  
And suddenly a flying lesson is happening with MADAM HOOCH.

MADAM HOOCH  
Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.  
The kids all hurry into position beside their brooms.

Stick out your hands out over your broom, and say, ‘Up!’

EVERYONE  
UP!

ROSE’s and YANN’s brooms sail into their hands.

ROSE and YANN  
Yes!

MADAM HOOCH  
Come on now, I’ve no time for shirkers. Say ‘UP’. ‘UP’ like you mean it.

EVERYONE (bar ROSE and YANN)  
UP!  
Brooms sail up, including SCORPIUS’s. Only ALBUS is left with his broom on the floor.

EVERYONE (bar ROSE, YANN and ALBUS)  
YES!

ALBUS  
Up. UP. UP.  
His broom doesn’t move. Not even a millimetre. He stares at it with disbelieving desperation. There’s giggling from the rest of the class.

POLLY CHAPMAN  
Oh Merlin’s beard, how humiliating! He really isn’t like his father at all is he?

KARL JENKINS  
Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib.

MADAM HOOCH  
Okay. Children. Time to fly.  
And suddenly HARRY appears from nowhere beside ALBUS as steam expands all over the stage. We’re back on platform nine and three-quarters and time has ticked on mercilessly. ALBUS is now a year older (as is HARRY, but less noticeably).

ALBUS  
I’m just asking you Dad if you’ll – if you’ll just stand a little away from me.

HARRY (amused)  
Second-years don’t like to be seen with their dads is that it?  
An OVER-ATTENTIVE WIZARD begins to circle them.

ALBUS  
No. It’s just – you’re you and – and I’m me and—

HARRY  
It’s just people looking okay? People look. And they’re looking at me, not you.  
The OVER-ATTENTIVE WIZARD proffers something for HARRY to sign – he signs it.

ALBUS  
At Harry Potter and his disappointing son.

HARRY  
What does that mean?

ALBUS  
At Harry Potter and his Slytherin son.  
JAMES rushes past them carrying his bag.

JAMES  
Slythering Slytherin, stop with your dithering, time to get on to the train.

"James!" Harry shouted angrily, glaring at the book. Most were too.

HARRY  
Unnecessary, James.

JAMES (long gone)  
See you at Christmas, Dad.  
HARRY looks at ALBUS, concerned.

HARRY  
Al—

ALBUS  
My name is Albus, not Al.

HARRY  
Are the other kids being unkind? Is that it? Maybe if you tried making a few more friends – without Hermione and Ron I wouldn’t have survived Hogwarts, I wouldn’t have survived at all.

"You really think that way?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Hermione grinned brightly.

ALBUS  
But I don’t need a Ron and Hermione – I’ve – I’ve got a friend, Scorpius, and I know you don’t like him but he’s all I need.

HARRY  
Look, as long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters to me.

ALBUS  
You didn’t need to bring me to the station, Dad.  
ALBUS picks up his case and makes hard away.

HARRY  
But I wanted to be here . . .  
But ALBUS is gone. DRACO MALFOY, his robes perfect, his blond ponytail precisely placed, emerges from within the crowds to be beside HARRY.

DRACO  
I need a favour.

HARRY  
Draco.

DRACO  
These rumours – about my son’s parentage – they don’t seem to be going away. The other Hogwarts students tease Scorpius about it relentlessly – if the Ministry could release a statement reaffirming that all Time-Turners were destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries . . .

HARRY  
Draco, just let it blow over – they’ll soon move on.

DRACO  
My son is suffering and – Astoria hasn’t been well recently – so he needs all the support he can get.

HARRY  
If you answer the gossip, you feed the gossip. There’ve been rumours Voldemort had a child for years, Scorpius is not the first to be accused. The Ministry, for your sake as well as ours, needs to steer well clear.  
DRACO frowns, annoyed, as the stage clears and ROSE and ALBUS stand ready with their cases.

ALBUS  
As soon as the train leaves you don’t have to talk to me.

ROSE  
I know. We just need to keep the pretence up in front of the grown-ups.  
SCORPIUS runs on – with big hopes and an even bigger case.

SCORPIUS (hopeful)  
Hi Rose.

ROSE (definitive)  
Bye Albus.

SCORPIUS (still hopeful)  
She’s melting.  
And suddenly we’re in the Great Hall and PROFESSOR McGONAGALL is standing at the front, with a big smile on her face.

PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
And I’m pleased to announce Gryffindor’s newest member of the Quidditch team – our – (she realises she can’t be partial) your superb new Chaser – Rose Granger-Weasley.  
The Hall erupts into cheers. SCORPIUS claps alongside them all.

ALBUS  
Are you clapping her too? We hate Quidditch and she’s playing for another house.

SCORPIUS  
She’s your cousin, Albus.

ALBUS  
Do you think she’d clap for me?

SCORPIUS  
I think she’s brilliant.  
The students circle ALBUS again as suddenly a Potions class begins.

POLLY CHAPMAN  
Albus Potter. An irrelevance. Even portraits turn the other way when he comes up the stairs.  
ALBUS hunches over a potion.

ALBUS  
And now we add – is it horn of Bicorn?

KARL JENKINS  
Leave him and Voldemort’s child to it, I say.

ALBUS  
With just a little salamander blood . . .  
The potion explodes loudly.

SCORPIUS  
Okay. What’s the counter-ingredient? What do we need to change?

ALBUS  
Everything.  
And with that, time moves ever onwards – ALBUS’s eyes become darker, his face grows more sallow. He’s still an attractive boy, but he’s trying not to admit it.  
And suddenly he’s back on platform nine and three-quarters with his dad – who is still trying to persuade his son (and himself) that everything is okay. Both have aged another year.

HARRY  
Third year. Big year. Here is your permission form for Hogsmeade.

ALBUS  
I hate Hogsmeade.

HARRY  
How can you hate a place you haven’t actually visited yet?

ALBUS  
Because I know it’ll be full of Hogwarts students.  
ALBUS screws up the paper.

HARRY  
Just give it a go – come on – this is your chance to go nuts in Honeydukes without your mum knowing – no Albus, don’t you dare.

ALBUS (pointing his wand)  
Incendio!  
The ball of paper bursts into flame, and ascends across the stage.

HARRY  
Of all the stupid things!

ALBUS  
The ironic thing is I didn’t expect it to work. I’m terrible at that spell.

HARRY  
Al–Albus, I’ve been exchanging owls with Professor McGonagall – she says you’re isolating yourself – you’re uncooperative in lessons – you’re surly – you’re—

ALBUS  
So what would you like me to do? Magic myself popular? Conjure myself into a new house? Transfigure myself into a better student? Just cast a spell, Dad, and change me into what you want me to be, okay? It’ll work better for both of us. Got to go. Train to catch. Friend to find.  
ALBUS runs to SCORPIUS, who is sitting on his case – numb to the world.  
(delighted) Scorpius . . .  
(concerned) Scorpius . . . are you okay?  
SCORPIUS says nothing. ALBUS tries to read his friend’s eyes.  
Your mum? It’s got worse?  
SCORPIUS  
It’s got the worst it can possibly get.  
ALBUS sits down beside SCORPIUS.

ALBUS  
I thought you’d send an owl . . .

SCORPIUS  
I couldn’t work out what to say.

ALBUS  
And now I don’t know what to say . . .

SCORPIUS  
Say nothing.

ALBUS  
Is there anything . . .

SCORPIUS  
Come to the funeral.

ALBUS  
Of course.

SCORPIUS  
And be my good friend.  
And suddenly the SORTING HAT is centre stage and we’re back in the Great Hall.

SORTING HAT  
Are you afraid of what you’ll hear?  
Afraid I’ll speak the name you fear?  
Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!  
Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!  
Don’t worry, child, I know my job,  
You’ll learn to laugh, if first you sob.  
Lily Potter. GRYFFINDOR!

LILY  
Yes!

ALBUS  
Great.

SCORPIUS  
Did you really think she’d come to us? Potters don’t belong in Slytherin.

ALBUS  
This one does.  
As he tries to melt into the background, the other students laugh. He looks up at them all.

I didn’t choose, you know that? I didn’t choose to be his son.

ACT ONE SCENE FIVE  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC, HARRY’S OFFICE

HERMIONE sits with piles of paper in front of her in HARRY’s messy office. She is slowly sorting through it all. HARRY enters in a rush. He is bleeding from a graze on his cheek.

HERMIONE  
How did it go?

HARRY  
It was true.

HERMIONE  
Theodore Nott?

HARRY  
In custody.

HERMIONE  
And the Time-Turner itself?  
HARRY reveals the Time-Turner. It shines out alluringly.  
Is it genuine? Does it work? It’s not just an Hour-Reversal Turner – it goes back further?

HARRY  
We don’t know anything yet. I wanted to try it out there and then but wiser heads prevailed.

HERMIONE  
Well, now we have it.

HARRY  
And you’re sure you want to keep it?

HERMIONE  
I don’t think we’ve a choice. Look at it. It’s entirely different to the Time-Turner I had.

HARRY (dryly)  
Apparently wizardry has moved on since we were kids.

HERMIONE  
You’re bleeding.  
HARRY checks his face in the mirror. He dabs at the wound with his robes.  
Don’t worry, it’ll go with the scar.

HARRY (with a grin)  
What you doing in my office, Hermione?

HERMIONE  
I was anxious to hear about Theodore Nott and – thought I’d check whether you’d kept your promise and were on top of your paperwork.

HARRY  
Ah. Turns out I’m not.

HERMIONE  
No. You’re not. Harry, how can you get any work done in this chaos?  
HARRY waves his wand and the papers and books transform into neat piles. HARRY smiles.

HARRY  
No longer chaotic.

HERMIONE  
But still ignored. You know there’s some interesting stuff in here . . . there are mountain trolls riding graphorns through Hungary, there are giants with winged tattoos on their backs walking through the Greek Seas, and the werewolves have gone entirely underground—

HARRY  
Great, let’s get out there. I’ll get the team together.

HERMIONE  
Harry, I get it. Paperwork’s boring . . .

HARRY  
Not for you.

HERMIONE  
I’m busy enough with my own. These are people and beasts that fought alongside Voldemort in the great wizarding wars. These are allies of darkness. This – combined with what we have just unearthed at Theodore Nott’s – could mean something. But if the Head of Magical Law Enforcement isn’t reading his files—

HARRY  
But I don’t need to read it – I’m out there, hearing about it. Theodore Nott – it was me who heard the rumours about the Time-Turner and me who acted upon it. You really don’t need to tell me off.  
HERMIONE looks at HARRY – this is tricky.

HERMIONE  
Do you fancy a toffee? Don’t tell Ron.

HARRY  
You’re changing the subject.

HERMIONE  
I truly am. Toffee?

HARRY  
Can’t. We’re off sugar at the moment.  
Beat.  
You know, you can get addicted to that stuff?

HERMIONE  
What can I say? My parents were dentists, I was bound to rebel at some point. Forty is leaving it a little late, but . . . you’ve just done a brilliant thing. You’re certainly not being told off – I just need you to look at your paperwork every now and again, that’s all. Consider this a gentle – nudge – from the Minister for Magic.  
HARRY hears the implication in her emphasis; he nods.  
How’s Ginny? How’s Albus?

HARRY  
It seems I’m as good at fatherhood as I am at paperwork. How’s Rose? How’s Hugo?

HERMIONE (with a grin)  
You know, Ron says he thinks I see more of my secretary Ethel (she indicates off) than him. Do you think there’s a point where we made a choice – parent of the year or – Ministry official of the year? Go on. Go home to your family Harry, the Hogwarts Express is about to depart for another year – enjoy the time you’ve got left – and then come back here with a fresh head and get these files read.

HARRY  
You really think this could all mean something?

HERMIONE (with a smile)  
It could do. But if it does, we’ll find a way to fight it, Harry. We always have.  
She smiles once more – pops a toffee in her mouth and leaves the office. HARRY is left alone. He packs his bag. He walks out of the office and down a corridor. The weight of the world upon his shoulders.  
He walks, tired, into a telephone box. He dials 62442.  
TELEPHONE BOX  
Farewell, Harry Potter.  
He ascends away from the Ministry of Magic.

ACT ONE SCENE SIX  
HARRY AND GINNY POTTER’S HOUSE

ALBUS can’t sleep. He is sitting at the top of the stairs. He hears voices below him. We hear HARRY’s voice before he’s revealed. An elderly man in a wheelchair is with him, AMOS DIGGORY.

HARRY  
Amos, I understand, I really do – but I’m only just home and—

AMOS  
I’ve tried to make appointments at the Ministry. They say ‘Ah, Mr Diggory, we have an appointment for you, let’s see, in two months.’ I wait. Very patiently.

HARRY  
—and coming to my house in the middle of the night – when my kids are just getting ready for their new year at school – it’s not right.

AMOS  
Two months pass, I receive an owl, ‘Mr Diggory, I’m awfully sorry, but Mr Potter has been called away on urgent business, we’re going to have to shift things around a little, are you available for an appointment in, let’s see, two months’ time.’ And then it repeats again, and again . . . You’re shutting me out.

HARRY  
Of course I’m not. It’s just, I’m afraid, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I’m responsible—

AMOS  
There’s plenty you’re responsible for.

HARRY  
Sorry?

AMOS  
My son, Cedric, you do remember Cedric, don’t you?

HARRY (remembering Cedric hurts him)  
Yes, I remember your son. His loss—

AMOS  
Voldemort wanted you! Not my son! You told me yourself, the words he said were ‘kill the spare’. The spare. My son, my beautiful son, was a spare.

HARRY  
Mr Diggory, as you know, I sympathise with your efforts to memorialise Cedric but—

AMOS  
A memorial? I am not interested in a memorial – not any more. I am an old man – an old, dying man – and I am here to ask you – beg you – to help me get him back.  
HARRY looks up, astonished.

HARRY  
Get him back? Amos, that’s not possible.

AMOS  
The Ministry has a Time-Turner does it not?

HARRY  
The Time-Turners were all destroyed.

AMOS  
The reason I’m here with such urgency is I’ve just heard rumour – strong rumour – that the Ministry seized an illegal Time-Turner from Theodore Nott and has kept it. For investigation. Let me use that Time-Turner. Let me have my son back.  
There’s a long, deadly pause. HARRY is finding this extremely difficult. We watch as ALBUS moves closer, listening.

HARRY  
Amos, playing with time? You know we can’t do that.

AMOS  
How many people have died for the Boy Who Lived? I’m asking you to save one of them.  
This hurts HARRY. He thinks, his face hardens.

HARRY  
Whatever you’ve heard – the Theodore Nott story is a fiction, Amos. I’m sorry.

DELPHI  
Hello.  
ALBUS jumps a mile as DELPHI – a twenty-something determined-looking woman – is revealed looking through the stairs at him.

Oh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle. I used to be a big stair-listener myself. Sitting there. Waiting for someone to say something the tiniest bit interesting.

ALBUS  
Who are you? Because this is sort of my house and . . .

DELPHI  
I’m a thief of course. I’m about to steal everything you own. Give me your gold, your wand and your Chocolate Frogs! (She looks fierce and then smiles.) Either that or I’m Delphini Diggory. (She ascends the stairs and sticks out a hand.) Delphi. I look after him – Amos – well, I try. (She indicates AMOS.) And you are?

ALBUS (rueful grin)  
Albus.

DELPHI  
Of course! Albus Potter! So Harry is your dad? That’s a bit wow isn’t it?

ALBUS  
Not really.

DELPHI  
Ah. Have I just put my foot in it? It’s what they used to say about me at school. Delphini Diggory – there isn’t a hole she couldn’t dig herself into.

ALBUS  
They do all sorts with my name too.  
Pause. She looks at him carefully.

AMOS  
Delphi.  
She makes to depart and then hesitates. She smiles at ALBUS.

DELPHI  
We don’t choose who we’re related to. Amos isn’t just my patient, he’s my uncle, it’s part of the reason I took the job at Upper Flagley. But that’s made it difficult. It’s tough to live with people stuck in the past, isn’t it?

AMOS  
Delphi!

ALBUS  
Upper Flagley?

DELPHI  
St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. Come see us some time. If you like.

AMOS  
DELPHI!  
She smiles and then trips as she travels down the stairs. She enters the room with AMOS and HARRY in it. ALBUS watches her.

DELPHI  
Yes, Uncle?

AMOS  
Meet the once-great Harry Potter, now a stone-cold Ministry man. I will leave you in peace, sir. If peace is the right word for it. Delphi, my chair . . .

DELPHI  
Yes, Uncle.  
AMOS is pushed out of the room. HARRY is left, looking forlorn. ALBUS watches on, thinking, carefully.

ACT ONE SCENE SEVEN  
HARRY AND GINNY POTTER’S HOUSE, ALBUS’S ROOM

ALBUS is sitting on the bed as the world goes on outside his door. Still against the constant motion outside. We hear a roar from JAMES (from off).

GINNY  
James, please, ignore your hair, and tidy that damn room . . .

JAMES  
How can I ignore it? It’s pink! I’m going to have to use my Invisibility Cloak!  
JAMES appears at the door, he has pink hair.

GINNY  
That’s not why your dad gave you that cloak!

LILY  
Who’s seen my Potions book?

GINNY  
Lily Potter, don’t think you’re wearing those to school tomorrow . . .  
LILY appears at ALBUS’s door. She’s wearing fairy wings that flutter.

LILY  
I love them. They’re fluttery.  
She exits as HARRY appears in ALBUS’s doorway. He looks through.

HARRY  
Hi.  
There’s an awkward pause between them. GINNY appears in the doorway. She sees what’s happening and stays a moment.  
Just delivering a pre-Hogwarts gift – gifts – Ron’s sent this . . .

ALBUS  
Okay, a love potion. Okay.

HARRY  
I think it’s a joke about – I don’t know what. Lily got farting gnomes, James got a comb that’s made his hair turn a shade of pink. Ron – well, Ron’s Ron you know?  
HARRY puts down ALBUS’s love potion on his bed.  
I also – this is from me . . .  
He reveals a small blanket. GINNY looks at it – she sees HARRY is trying, and then she softly walks away.

ALBUS  
An old blanket?

HARRY  
I thought a lot about what to give you this year. James – well, James has been going on about the Invisibility Cloak since time itself, and Lily – I knew she’d love wings – but you. You’re fourteen years old now, Albus, and I wanted to give you something which – meant something. This – is the last thing I had from my mum. The only thing. I was given to the Dursleys wrapped in it. I thought it had gone forever and then – when your Great Aunt Petunia died, hidden amongst her possessions, surprisingly, Dudley found this – and he kindly sent it on to me, and ever since then – well, any time I’ve wanted luck I’ve found it and just tried to hold it and I wondered if you . . .

ALBUS  
Wanted to hold it too? Okay. Done. Let’s hope it brings me luck. I certainly need some.  
He touches the blanket.  
But you should keep it.

HARRY  
I think – believe – Petunia wanted me to have it, that’s why she kept it and now I want you to have it from me. I didn’t really know my mother – but I think she’d have wanted you to have it too. And maybe I could come find you – and it – on Hallows’ Eve. I’d like to be with it on the night they died – and that could be good for the two of us . . .

ALBUS  
Listen, I’ve got quite a lot of packing to do, and you undoubtedly have Ministry work coming out of your ears so . . .

HARRY  
Albus, I want you to have the blanket.

ALBUS  
And do what with it? Fairy wings make sense, Dad, Invisibility Cloaks, they also make sense – but this – really?  
HARRY is slightly heartbroken. He looks at his son, desperate to reach out.

HARRY  
Do you want a hand? Packing. I always loved packing. It meant I was leaving Privet Drive and going back to Hogwarts. Which was . . . well, I know you don’t love it but . . .

ALBUS  
For you, it’s the greatest place on earth. I know. The poor orphan, bullied by his Uncle and Aunt Dursley—

HARRY  
Albus, please – can we just—

ALBUS  
—traumatised by his cousin Dudley, saved by Hogwarts. I know it all, Dad. Blah blah blah.

HARRY  
I’m not going to rise to your bait, Albus Potter.

ALBUS  
The poor orphan who went on to save us all – so may I say – on behalf of wizarding kind. How grateful we are for your heroism. Should we bow now or will a curtsey do?

HARRY  
Albus, please – you know, I’ve never wanted gratitude.  
ALBUS  
But right now I’m overflowing with it – it must be the kind gift of this mouldy blanket  
that did it . . .

HARRY  
Mouldy blanket?

ALBUS  
What did you think would happen? We’d hug. I’d tell you I always loved you. What? What?

HARRY (finally losing his temper)  
You know what? I’m done with being made responsible for your unhappiness. At least you’ve got a dad. Because I didn’t, okay?

ALBUS  
And you think that was unlucky? I don’t.

HARRY  
You wish me dead?

ALBUS  
No! I just wish you weren’t my dad.

HARRY (seeing red)  
Well, there are times I wish you weren’t my son.  
There’s a silence. ALBUS nods. Pause. HARRY realises what he’s said.  
No, I didn’t mean that . . .

ALBUS  
Yes. You did.

HARRY  
Albus, you just know how to get under my skin . . .

ALBUS  
You meant it, Dad. And, honestly, I don’t blame you.  
There’s a horrible pause.  
You should probably leave me alone now.

HARRY  
Albus, please . . .  
ALBUS picks up the blanket and throws it. It collides with Ron’s love potion, which spills all over the blanket and the bed, producing a small puff of smoke.

ALBUS  
No luck or love for me, then.  
ALBUS runs out of the room. HARRY goes after him.

HARRY  
Albus. Albus . . . please . . .

ACT ONE SCENE EIGHT  
DREAM, HUT-ON-THE-ROCK

There’s a LARGE BOOM. Then there’s a LARGE CRASH. DUDLEY DURSLEY, AUNT PETUNIA and UNCLE VERNON are cowering behind a bed.

DUDLEY DURSLEY  
Mum, I don’t like this.

AUNT PETUNIA  
I knew we made a mistake coming here. Vernon. Vernon. There’s nowhere we can hide. Not even a lighthouse is far enough away!  
There’s another LARGE BOOM.

UNCLE VERNON  
Hold on. Hold on. Whatever it is, it’s not coming in here.

AUNT PETUNIA  
We’re cursed! He’s cursed us! The boy has cursed us! (Seeing YOUNG HARRY.) This is all your fault. Get back in your hole.  
YOUNG HARRY flinches as UNCLE VERNON holds out his rifle.

UNCLE VERNON  
Whoever’s there I should warn you – I’m armed.  
There’s a MASSIVE SMASH. And the door falls off its hinges. HAGRID stands in the middle of the door. He looks at them all.

HAGRID  
Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea, could yeh? It’s not been an easy journey.

DUDLEY DURSLEY  
Look. At. Him.

UNCLE VERNON  
Stand back. Stand back. Behind me, Petunia. Behind me, Dudley. I’ll soon see this scarramanger off.

HAGRID  
Scarrawhat? (He picks up UNCLE VERNON’s gun.) Haven’t seen one of these for a while. (He twists the end of the gun and ties it in a knot.) Oops-a-daisy. (And then he gets distracted. He’s seen YOUNG HARRY.) Harry Potter.

YOUNG HARRY  
Hello.

HAGRID  
Las’ time I saw yeh, yeh was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh’ve got yer mum’s eyes.

YOUNG HARRY  
You knew my parents?

HAGRID  
Where’s me manners? A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it’ll taste all right.  
From inside his coat he pulls a slightly squashed chocolate cake with ‘Happy Birthday Harry’ written on it in green icing.

YOUNG HARRY  
Who are you?

HAGRID (laughing)  
True, I haven’t introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. (He looks around himself.) What about that tea then, eh? I’d not say no ter summat stronger if yeh’ve got it, mind.

YOUNG HARRY  
Hogwhere?

HAGRID  
Hogwarts. Yeh’ll know all about Hogwarts, o’ course.

YOUNG HARRY  
Er – no. Sorry.

HAGRID  
Sorry? It’s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren’t gettin’ yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn’t even know abou’ Hogwarts, fer cryin’ out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?

YOUNG HARRY  
Learnt what?  
HAGRID turns menacingly towards UNCLE VERNON.

HAGRID  
Do you mean ter tell me, that this boy – this boy! – knows nothin’ abou’ – about ANYTHING?

UNCLE VERNON  
I forbid you to tell the boy anything more!

YOUNG HARRY  
Tell me what?  
HAGRID looks at UNCLE VERNON and then at YOUNG HARRY.

HAGRID  
Harry – yer a wizard – yeh changed everything. Yer the most famous wizard in the whole world.  
And then right from the back of the room and whispering around everyone, words said with an unmistakeable voice. The voice of VOLDEMORT. . .

Haaarry Pottttter . . .

ACT ONE SCENE NINE  
HARRY AND GINNY POTTER’S HOUSE, BEDROOM

HARRY wakes suddenly. Breathing deeply in the night.  
He waits a moment. Calming himself. And then he feels intense pain, in his forehead. In his scar. Around him Dark Magic moves.  
GINNY  
Harry . . .  
HARRY  
It’s fine. Go back to sleep.  
GINNY  
Lumos.  
The room is filled with light from her wand. HARRY looks at her.  
A nightmare?  
HARRY  
Yes.  
GINNY  
About what?  
HARRY  
The Dursleys – well it started there – then it became something else.  
Pause. GINNY looks at him – trying to work out where he is.  
GINNY  
Do you want a Sleeping Draught?  
HARRY  
No. I’ll be fine. Go back to sleep.  
GINNY  
You don’t seem fine.  
HARRY says nothing.  
(Seeing his agitation.) It can’t have been easy – with Amos Diggory.  
HARRY  
The anger I can cope with, the fact he’s right is harder. Amos lost his son because of me—  
GINNY  
That doesn’t seem particularly fair on yourself—  
HARRY  
—and there’s nothing I can say – nothing I can say to anyone – unless it’s the wrong thing of course.  
GINNY knows what – or rather who – he’s referring to.  
GINNY  
So that’s what’s upsetting you? The night before Hogwarts, it’s never a good night if you don’t want to go. Giving Al the blanket. It was a nice try.  
HARRY  
It went pretty badly wrong from there. I said some things Ginny . . .  
GINNY  
I heard.  
HARRY  
And you’re still talking to me?  
GINNY  
Because I know that when the time is right you’ll say sorry. That you didn’t mean it. That what you said concealed – other things. You can be honest with him Harry . . . that’s all he needs.  
HARRY  
I just wish he was more like James or Lily.  
GINNY (dryly)  
Yeah, maybe don’t be that honest.  
HARRY  
No, I wouldn’t change a thing about him . . . but I can understand them and . . .  
GINNY  
Albus is different and isn’t that a good thing. And he can tell – you know – when you’re putting on your Harry Potter front. He wants to see the real you.  
HARRY  
‘The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution.’  
GINNY looks at him, surprised.  
Dumbledore.  
GINNY  
A strange thing to say to a child.  
HARRY  
Not when you believe that child will have to die to save the world.  
HARRY gasps again – and does all he can not to touch his forehead.  
GINNY  
Harry. What’s wrong?  
HARRY  
Fine. I’m fine. I hear you. I’ll try to be—  
GINNY  
Does your scar hurt?  
HARRY  
No. No. I’m fine. Now, Nox that and let’s get some sleep.  
GINNY  
Harry. How long has it been since your scar hurt?  
HARRY turns to GINNY, his face says it all.  
HARRY  
Twenty-two years.  
ACT ONE SCENE TEN  
THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
ALBUS walks quickly along the train.  
ROSE  
Albus, I’ve been looking for you . . .  
ALBUS  
Me? Why?  
ROSE isn’t sure how to phrase what she has to say.

ROSE  
Albus, it’s the start of the fourth year, and so the start of a new year for us. I want to be friends again.

"Good," Hermione nodded.

ALBUS  
We never were friends.  
ROSE  
That’s harsh! You were my best friend when I was six!  
ALBUS  
That was a long time ago.  
He makes to walk away, she pulls him into an empty compartment.  
ROSE  
Have you heard the rumours? Big Ministry raid a few days ago. Your dad apparently was incredibly brave.  
ALBUS  
How do you always know about these things and I don’t?  
ROSE  
Apparently he – the wizard they raided – Theodore Nott I think – had all sorts of artefacts that broke all sorts of laws including – and this has got them all gooey – an illegal Time-Turner. And quite a superior one at that.  
ALBUS looks at ROSE, everything falling into place.

"Huh? What why?" Harry frowned.

"Good I'm not the only one confused," George sighed.

ALBUS  
A Time-Turner? My dad found a Time-Turner?  
ROSE  
Sh! Yes. I know. Great, right?  
ALBUS  
You’re sure.  
ROSE  
Entirely.  
ALBUS  
Now I have to find Scorpius.  
He walks down the train. ROSE follows, still determined to say her piece.  
ROSE  
Albus!  
ALBUS turns decisively.  
ALBUS  
Who’s told you that you have to talk to me?  
ROSE (sprung)  
Okay, maybe your mum owled my dad – but only because she’s worried about you. And I just think—  
ALBUS  
Leave me alone, Rose.  
SCORPIUS is sitting in his usual compartment. ALBUS enters first, ROSE still tailing him.  
SCORPIUS  
Albus! Oh hello Rose, what do you smell of?

Draco gawks at the book.

"What do you smell of?" He repeated.

ROSE  
What do I smell of?  
SCORPIUS  
No, I meant it as a nice thing. You smell like a mixture of fresh flowers and fresh – bread.  
ROSE  
Albus, I’m here, okay? If you need me.  
SCORPIUS  
I mean, nice bread, good bread, bread . . . what’s wrong with bread?

Silence. Then complete laughter.

"What's wrong..." George choked.

"With bread?!" Fred wheezed.

"You have one helluva funny son, Malfoy," Ron gasped.

"Oh! Oh, I'm dying!" Harry wheezed and slipped off the chair resulting in another wave of laughter.

"Harry Potter!" Fred crowed.

"Death by laughter!" George continued.

"Because of Scorpius Malfoy!" The twins cried in unison, setting off another round of laughter. Harry tried to get up three times and failed before lying on the ground, wheezing with dying laughter.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, his laughter dying away before he hiccuped.

"Ah..I'm just gonna rest on the floor," Harry sighed and people chuckled, sometimes hiccuping. "Keep reading,"

ROSE walks away, shaking her head.

ROSE  
What’s wrong with bread!

"Exactly!"

ALBUS  
I’ve been looking for you everywhere . . .

SCORPIUS  
And now you’ve found me. Tada! I was hardly hiding. You know how I like to . . . get on early. Stops people staring. Shouting. Writing ‘son of Voldemort’ on my trunk. That one never gets old. She really doesn’t like me does she?  
ALBUS hugs his friend. With fierceness. They hold for a beat. SCORPIUS is surprised by this.

Okay. Hello. Um. Have we hugged before? Do we hug?

"No!" Harry shrieked. He had just tried to get back up on the chair, only to fall off again. "I'm dying again!" Another wave of laughter.

The two boys awkwardly dislocate.

ALBUS  
Just a slightly weird twenty-four hours.

SCORPIUS  
What’s happened in them?

ALBUS  
I’ll explain later. We have to get off this train.  
There’s the sound of whistles from off. The train starts moving.

SCORPIUS  
Too late. The train is moving. Hogwarts ahoy!

ALBUS  
Then we have to get off a moving train.

"Stubborn, just like Harry," Hermione smiled.

TROLLEY WITCH  
Anything from the trolley, dears?  
ALBUS opens a window and makes to climb out.  
SCORPIUS  
A moving magical train.  
TROLLEY WITCH  
Pumpkin Pasty? Cauldron Cake?  
SCORPIUS  
Albus Severus Potter, get that strange look out of your eye.  
ALBUS  
First question. What do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?  
SCORPIUS (happy)  
Ooooh, a quiz!

"Ooh a quiz?" Ron and Draco gaped. "Ooh a quiz!?"

"He had to have gotten that from Astoria," Draco decided. Ron nodded. Everyone watched the episode with slight open mouths. Never in a million years did anyone think Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy would agree on something.

Three schools pick three champions to compete in three tasks for one Cup. What’s that got to do with anything?

ALBUS  
You really are an enormous geek you know that?

"He better!"

SCORPIUS  
Ya-huh.  
ALBUS  
Second question. Why has the Triwizard Tournament not been run in over twenty years?

"Twenty years?"

SCORPIUS  
The last competition included your dad and a boy called Cedric Diggory – they decided to win together but the Cup was a Portkey – and they were transported to Voldemort. Cedric was killed. They cancelled the competition immediately after.

"Wow,"

ALBUS  
Good. Third question. Did Cedric need to be killed? Easy question, easy answer: No. The words Voldemort said were ‘kill the spare’. The spare. He died only because he was with my father and my father couldn’t save him – we can. A mistake has been made and we’re going to right it. We’re going to use a Time-Turner. We’re going to bring him back.

"That's your genius plan!?"

SCORPIUS  
Albus, for obvious reasons, I’m not a massive fan of Time-Turners . . .

"Yeah, obvious reasons!" Draco shouted.

ALBUS  
When Amos Diggory asked for the Time-Turner my father denied they even existed. He lied to an old man who just wanted his son back – who just loved his son. And he did it because he didn’t care . . . because he doesn’t care. Everyone talks about all the brave things Dad did. But he made some mistakes too. Some big mistakes, in fact. I want to set one of those mistakes right. I want us to save Cedric.

SCORPIUS  
Okay, whatever was holding your brain together seems to have snapped.

Laughter

ALBUS  
I’m going to do this, Scorpius. I need to do this. And you know as well as I do, I’ll entirely mess it up if you don’t come with me. Come on.  
He grins. And then disappears ever up. SCORPIUS hesitates for a moment. He makes a face. And then hoists himself up and disappears after ALBUS.

ACT ONE SCENE ELEVEN  
THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, ROOF  
The wind whistles from all angles and it’s a fierce wind at that.

SCORPIUS  
Okay, now we’re on the roof of a train, it’s fast, it’s scary, this has been great, I feel like I’ve learnt a lot about me, something about you, but—

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love your son," Ron admitted. Draco stared at him.

"Us too," Harry added from the ground, nodding to Hermione, who nodded as well. Draco stared at both of them.

ALBUS  
As I calculate it we should be approaching the viaduct soon and then it’ll be a short hike to St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards . . .

SCORPIUS  
The what? The where? Look, I am as excited as you are to be a rebel for the first time in my life – yay – train roof – fun – but now – oh.  
SCORPIUS sees something he doesn’t want to see.

"What!?" Fred and George asked.

ALBUS  
The water will be an extremely useful back-up if our Cushioning Charm doesn’t work.

SCORPIUS  
Albus. The Trolley Witch.

"Huh?-oh..." Fred gulped.

"Uh...oh..." George whispered.

"If they get off the train," Fred said seriously.

"Then they are serious daredevils and just created a Hogwarts record," George agreed. They both had solemn faces which scared the other occupants.

ALBUS  
You want a snack for the journey?

"Yes, I want to pop back down and eat something," Hermione said sarcastically.

SCORPIUS  
No. Albus. The Trolley Witch is coming towards us.

"What!?" Harry sat up. "She can't be! You're on the top of the train!"

ALBUS  
No, she can’t be, we’re on top of the train . . .

"Like father like son," Hermione.

SCORPIUS points ALBUS in the right direction, and now he can see the TROLLEY WITCH, who approaches nonchalantly. Pushing her trolley.

TROLLEY WITCH  
Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?

ALBUS  
Oh.

"Oh is right young man," Ginny said sternly.

TROLLEY WITCH  
People don’t know much about me. They buy my Cauldron Cakes – but they never really notice me. I don’t remember the last time someone asked my name.  
ALBUS  
What is your name?

"That's not giving you brownie points!" Harry shouted.

"Brownie points?" A few people asked.

"Like goodwill points,"

"Ah,"

TROLLEY WITCH  
I’ve forgotten. All I can tell you is that when the Hogwarts Express first came to be – Ottaline Gambol herself offered me this job . . .

SCORPIUS  
That’s – a hundred and ninety years. You’ve been doing this job for a hundred and ninety years?

"Math!? He does math!" Draco appalled.

TROLLEY WITCH  
These hands have made over six million Pumpkin Pasties. I’ve got quite good at them. But what people haven’t noticed about my Pumpkin Pasties is how easily they transform into something else . . .  
She picks up a Pumpkin Pasty. She throws it like a grenade. It explodes.  
And you won’t believe what I can do with my Chocolate Frogs. Never. Never. Have I let anyone off this train before they reached their destination. Some have tried – Sirius Black and his cronies, Fred and George Weasley.

"You tried to get off the train?" Harry asked.

"You tried to get off the TRAIN!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Only for fun!" the twins shouted in defense. "We didn't get very far anyway..."

ALL HAVE FAILED. BECAUSE THIS TRAIN – IT DOESN’T LIKE PEOPLE GETTING OFF IT . . .  
The TROLLEY WITCH’s hands transfigure into very sharp spikes. She smiles.  
So please retake your seats for the remainder of the journey.

A few people whimpered.

"Not funny at all," Hermione whispered.

ALBUS  
You were right, Scorpius. This train is magical.

SCORPIUS  
At this precise moment in time, I take no pleasure in being right.

"Neither would I," Hermione agreed.

ALBUS  
But I was also right – about the viaduct – that’s water down there, time to try the Cushioning Charm.  
SCORPIUS  
Albus, this is a bad idea.  
ALBUS  
Is it? (He has a moment’s hesitation, then he realises the time for hesitation has passed.) Too late now. Three. Two. One. Molliare!  
He incants as he jumps.

"Great,"

SCORPIUS  
Albus . . . Albus . . .  
He looks down desperately after his friend. He looks at the approaching TROLLEY WITCH. Her hair wild. Her spikes particularly spiky.  
Well, as fun as you clearly look, I have to go after my friend.

"He has sarcasm!" Ron yelled. "Finally! Something Malfoy-like!" Laughter.

He pinches his nose, he jumps after ALBUS, incanting as he goes.  
Molliare!  
ACT ONE SCENE TWELVE  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC, GRAND MEETING ROOM  
The stage is flooded with wizards and witches. They rattle and chatter like all true wizards and witches can. Amongst them, GINNY, DRACO and RON. Above them, on a stage, HERMIONE and HARRY.  
HERMIONE  
Order. Order. Do I have to conjure silence? (She pulls silence from the crowd using her wand.) Good. Welcome to this Extraordinary General Meeting. I’m so pleased so many of you could make it. The wizarding world has been living in peace now for many years. It’s twenty-two years since we defeated Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts and I’m delighted to say there is a new generation being brought up having known only the slightest conflict. Until now. Harry?  
HARRY  
Voldemort’s allies have been showing movement for a few months now. We’ve followed trolls making their way across Europe, giants starting to cross the seas, and the werewolves – well, I’m distressed to say we lost sight of them some weeks ago. We don’t know where they’re going or who’s encouraged them to move – but we are aware they are moving – and we are concerned what it might mean. So we’re asking – if anyone has seen anything? Felt anything? If you could raise a wand, we will hear everyone speak. Professor McGonagall – thank you.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
It did look like the Potions stores had been interfered with when we returned from summer break, but not a huge amount of ingredients were missing, some Boomslang skin and lacewing flies, nothing on the Restricted Register. We put it down to Peeves.  
HERMIONE  
Thank you, Professor. We shall investigate. (She looks around the room.) Nobody else? Fine, and – gravest of all – and this hasn’t been the case since Voldemort – Harry’s scar is hurting again.  
DRACO  
Voldemort is dead, Voldemort is gone.  
HERMIONE  
Yes, Draco, Voldemort is dead but these things all lead us to think that there is a possibility that Voldemort – or some trace of Voldemort – might be back.  
This gets a reaction.  
HARRY  
Now this is difficult but we have to ask it to rule it out. Those of you with a Dark Mark . . . have you felt anything? Even a twinge?  
DRACO  
Back to being prejudiced against those with a Dark Mark are we, Potter?  
HERMIONE  
No, Draco. Harry is simply trying to—  
DRACO  
You know what this is about? Harry just wants his face back in the newspapers again. We’ve had rumours of Voldemort coming back from the Daily Prophet once a year every year—  
HARRY  
None of those rumours came from me!  
DRACO  
Really? Doesn’t your wife edit the Daily Prophet?  
GINNY steps towards him, outraged.  
GINNY  
The sports pages!  
HERMIONE  
Draco. Harry brought this matter to the attention of the Ministry . . . and I, as Minister for Magic—  
DRACO  
A vote you only won because you are his friend.  
RON is held back by GINNY as he charges at DRACO.  
RON  
Do you want a smack in the mouth?  
DRACO  
Face it – his celebrity impacts upon you all. And how better to get everyone whispering the Potter name again than with (he does an impression of HARRY) ‘my scar is hurting, my scar is hurting’. And do you know what this all means – that the gossipmongers once again have an opportunity to defame my son with these ridiculous rumours about his parentage.  
HARRY  
Draco, no one is saying this has anything to do with Scorpius . . .  
DRACO  
Well, I, for one, think this meeting a sham. And I’m leaving.  
He walks out. Others start to disperse after him.  
HERMIONE  
No. That’s not the way . . . come back. We need a strategy.  
ACT ONE SCENE THIRTEEN  
ST OSWALD’S HOME FOR OLD WITCHES AND WIZARDS  
This is chaos. This is magic. This is St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards and it is as wonderful as you might hope.  
Zimmer frames are conjured into life, knitting wool is enchanted into chaos, and male nurses are made to dance the tango.  
These are people relieved of the burden of having to do magic for a reason – instead, these witches and wizards do magic for fun. And what fun they have.  
ALBUS and SCORPIUS enter, looking around themselves, amused, and – let’s face it – slightly scared.  
ALBUS and SCORPIUS  
Um, excuse me . . . Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!  
SCORPIUS  
Okay, so this place is wild.  
ALBUS  
We’re looking for Amos Diggory.  
There is suddenly total silence. Everything is instantly still. And slightly depressed.  
WOOL WOMAN  
And what’you boys want with that miserable old sod?  
DELPHI appears with a smile.  
DELPHI  
Albus? Albus! You came? How wonderful! Come and say hello to Amos!  
ACT ONE SCENE FOURTEEN  
ST OSWALD’S HOME FOR OLD WITCHES AND WIZARDS, AMOS’S ROOM  
AMOS looks at SCORPIUS and ALBUS, irritated. DELPHI watches the three of them.  
AMOS  
So let me get this straight. You overhear a conversation – a conversation which was not meant for you to overhear – and you decide, without prompting – in fact, without leave – to interfere, and interfere hard, in someone else’s business.  
ALBUS  
My father lied to you – I know he did – they do have a Time-Turner.  
AMOS  
Of course they do. You can move along now.  
ALBUS  
What? No. We’re here to help.  
AMOS  
Help? What use could a pair of undersized teenagers be for me?  
ALBUS  
My father proved you don’t have to be grown up to change the wizarding world.  
AMOS  
So I should allow you to get involved because you’re a Potter? Relying on your famous name are you?  
ALBUS  
No!  
AMOS  
A Potter who is in Slytherin house – yes, I’ve read about you – and who brings a Malfoy with him to visit me – a Malfoy who may be a Voldemort? Who’s to say you’re not involved in Dark Magic?  
ALBUS  
But—  
AMOS  
Your information was obvious but the confirmation is useful. Your father did lie. Now leave. The pair of you. And stop wasting my time.  
ALBUS (with power and strength)  
No, you need to listen to me, you said it yourself – how much blood is on my father’s hands. Let me help you change that. Let me help correct one of his mistakes. Trust me.  
AMOS (his voice raised)  
Did you not hear me, boy? I see no reason to trust you. So go. Now. Before I make you leave.  
He raises his wand ominously. ALBUS looks at the wand – he deflates – AMOS has crushed him.  
SCORPIUS  
Come on mate, if there’s one thing we’re good at, it’s knowing where we’re not wanted.  
ALBUS is reluctant to leave. SCORPIUS pulls him by the arm. He turns and they walk away.  
DELPHI  
I can think of one reason why you should trust them, Uncle.  
They stop.  
They’re the only ones volunteering to help. They’re prepared to bravely put themselves at risk to return your son to your side. In fact, I’m pretty sure they put themselves at risk even getting here . . .  
AMOS  
This is Cedric we’re talking about . . .  
DELPHI  
And – didn’t you say yourself – having someone inside Hogwarts might be a massive advantage?  
DELPHI kisses the top of AMOS’s head. AMOS looks at DELPHI, and then turns to look at the boys.  
AMOS  
Why? Why do you want to put yourself at risk? What’s in it for you?  
ALBUS  
I know what it is to be the spare. Your son didn’t deserve to be killed, Mr Diggory. We can help you get him back.  
AMOS (finally showing emotion)  
My son – my son was the best thing that ever happened to me – and you’re right it was an injustice – a gross injustice – if you’re serious . . .  
ALBUS  
We’re deadly serious.  
AMOS  
This is going to be dangerous.  
ALBUS  
We know.  
SCORPIUS  
Do we?  
AMOS  
Delphi – perhaps if you were prepared to accompany them?  
DELPHI  
If that would make you happy, Uncle.  
She smiles at ALBUS, he smiles back.  
AMOS  
You do understand even getting the Time-Turner will risk your lives.  
ALBUS  
We’re ready to put our lives at risk.  
SCORPIUS  
Are we?  
AMOS (gravely)  
I hope you have it in you.  
ACT ONE SCENE FIFTEEN  
HARRY AND GINNY POTTER’S HOUSE, KITCHEN  
HARRY, RON, HERMIONE and GINNY sit eating together.  
HERMIONE  
I’ve told Draco again and again – no one in the Ministry is saying anything about Scorpius. The rumours aren’t coming from us.  
GINNY  
I wrote to him – after he lost Astoria – to ask if there’s anything we could do. I thought maybe – as he was such a good friend to Albus – maybe Scorpius might want to stay over part of the Christmas break or . . . My owl came back with a letter containing one simple sentence: ‘Tell your husband to refute these allegations about my son once and for all.’  
HERMIONE  
He’s obsessed.  
GINNY  
He’s a mess – a grieving mess.  
RON  
And I’m sorry for his loss, but when he accuses Hermione of . . . well . . . (he looks across at HARRY) Oi droopy drawers, like I say to her all the time, it could be nothing.  
HERMIONE  
Her?  
RON  
The trolls could be going to a party, the giants to a wedding, you could be getting bad dreams because you’re worried about Albus, and your scar could be hurting because you’re getting old.  
HARRY  
Getting old? Thanks, mate.  
RON  
Honestly, every time I sit down now I make an ‘ooof’ noise. An ‘ooof’. And my feet – the trouble I’m having with my feet – I could write songs about the pain my feet give me – maybe your scar is like that.  
GINNY  
You talk a lot of rubbish.  
RON  
I consider it my speciality. That and my range of Skiving Snackboxes. And my love for all of you. Even Skinny Ginny.  
GINNY  
If you don’t behave, Ronald Weasley, I will tell Mum.  
RON  
You wouldn’t.  
HERMIONE  
If some part of Voldemort survived, in whatever form, we need to be prepared. And I’m scared.  
GINNY  
I’m scared too.  
RON  
Nothing scares me. Apart from Mum.  
HERMIONE  
I mean it, Harry, I will not be Cornelius Fudge on this one. I will not stick my head in the sand. And I don’t care how unpopular that makes me with Draco Malfoy.  
RON  
You never really were one for popularity were you?  
HERMIONE shoots RON a withering look as she aims to hit him but RON jumps out of the way.  
Missed.  
GINNY hits RON. RON winces.  
Hit. A very solid hit.  
Suddenly an owl is in the room. It swoops in low and drops a letter on Harry’s plate.  
HERMIONE  
Bit late for an owl isn’t it?  
Harry opens the letter. Surprised.  
HARRY  
It’s from Professor McGonagall.  
GINNY  
What does it say?  
HARRY’s face drops.  
HARRY  
Ginny, it’s Albus – Albus and Scorpius – they never made it to school. They’re missing!  
ACT ONE SCENE SIXTEEN  
WHITEHALL, CELLAR  
SCORPIUS is squinting at a bottle.  
SCORPIUS  
So we just take it?  
ALBUS  
Scorpius, do I really need to explain to you – uber geek and Potions expert – what Polyjuice does? Thanks to Delphi’s brilliant preparation work, we are going to take this potion and be transformed, and thus disguised we will be able to enter the Ministry of Magic.  
SCORPIUS  
Okay, two points, one, is it painful?  
DELPHI  
Very – as I understand it.  
SCORPIUS  
Thank you. Good to know. Second point – do either of you know what Polyjuice tastes of? Because I’ve heard it tastes of fish, and if it does I will just vomit it back up. Fish doesn’t agree with me. Never has. Never will.  
DELPHI  
Consider us warned. (She knocks back the potion.) It doesn’t taste of fish. (She begins to transform. It’s agonising.) Actually it tastes quite pleasant, yum. It is painful but . . . (She burps, loudly.) Take it back. There is a – slight – (She burps again and turns into HERMIONE.) Slight – overpowering – fishy residue.  
ALBUS  
Okay, that’s – wow!  
SCORPIUS  
Double wow!  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
This really doesn’t feel how I – I even sound like her! Triple wow!  
ALBUS  
Right. Me next.  
SCORPIUS  
No. No way, José. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it (he puts on a pair of familiar-looking glasses with a smile) together.  
ALBUS  
Three. Two. One.  
They swallow.  
No, that’s good (he’s racked with pain). That’s less good.  
They both start to transform and it’s agonising.  
ALBUS turns into RON, SCORPIUS into HARRY.  
The two look at each other. There’s a silence.  
ALBUS/RON  
This is going to be slightly weird isn’t it?  
SCORPIUS/HARRY (full of drama – he’s really enjoying this)  
Go to your room. Go straight to your room. You’ve been an incredibly awful and bad son.  
ALBUS/RON (with a laugh)  
Scorpius . . .  
SCORPIUS/HARRY (tossing his cloak over his shoulder)  
It was your idea – I be him and you be Ron! I just want to have a little fun before I . . . (And then he burps loudly.) Okay, so that’s utterly horrible.  
ALBUS/RON  
You know, he hides it well, but Uncle Ron’s got a bit of a gut growing.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
We should go – don’t you think?  
They emerge on to the street. They enter a telephone box. They dial 62442.  
TELEPHONE BOX  
Welcome, Harry Potter. Welcome, Hermione Granger. Welcome, Ron Weasley.  
They smile as the telephone box disappears into the floor.  
ACT ONE SCENE SEVENTEEN  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC, MEETING ROOM  
HARRY, HERMIONE, GINNY and DRACO pace around a small room.  
DRACO  
Have we searched thoroughly beside the tracks . . .  
HARRY  
My department have searched once and are searching again.  
DRACO  
And the Trolley Witch is not able to tell us anything useful?  
HERMIONE  
The Trolley Witch is furious. She keeps talking about letting down Ottaline Gambol. She prides herself on her Hogwarts delivery record.  
GINNY  
Have there been any instances of magic reported by the Muggles?  
HERMIONE  
None so far. I have made the Muggle Prime Minister aware and he is filing what is known as a misper. Sounds like a spell. It isn’t.  
DRACO  
So now we’re relying on Muggles to find our children? Have we told them about Harry’s scar too?  
HERMIONE  
We’re merely asking the Muggles to help. And who knows how Harry’s scar might be involved but it’s certainly a matter we’re taking seriously. Our Aurors are currently investigating anyone involved in Dark Magic and—  
DRACO  
This is not Death Eater-related.  
HERMIONE  
I’m not sure I share your confidence . . .  
DRACO  
I’m not confident, I’m right. The sort of cretins pursuing Dark Magic now. My son is a Malfoy, they wouldn’t dare.  
HARRY  
Unless there’s something new out there, something to—  
GINNY  
I agree with Draco – if this is a kidnap – taking Albus I understand, taking them both . . .  
HARRY locks eyes with GINNY, it becomes clear what she wants him to say.  
DRACO  
And Scorpius is a follower not a leader despite everything I’ve tried to instil in him. So it’s undoubtedly Albus who got him from that train and my question is, where would he take him?  
GINNY  
Harry, they’ve run away, you and I know it.  
DRACO notices the couple staring at each other.  
DRACO  
Do you? Know it? What aren’t you telling us?  
There’s a silence.  
Whatever information you’re concealing, I recommend you share it now.  
HARRY  
Albus and I had an argument, the day before last.  
DRACO  
And . . .  
HARRY hesitates and then makes brave eye contact with DRACO.  
HARRY  
And I told him that there were times when I wished he weren’t my son.  
There’s another silence. A profoundly powerful one. And then DRACO takes a dangerous step towards HARRY.  
DRACO  
If anything happens to Scorpius . . .  
GINNY steps in between DRACO and HARRY.  
GINNY  
Don’t throw around threats Draco, please don’t do that.  
DRACO (roar)  
My son is missing!  
GINNY (an equal roar)  
So is mine!  
He meets her look. There’s real emotion in this room.  
DRACO (lip curling, every inch his father)  
If you need gold . . . everything the Malfoys have . . . he’s my sole heir . . . he’s my – only family.  
HERMIONE  
The Ministry has plenty in reserve, thank you Draco.  
DRACO makes to leave. He stops. He looks at HARRY.  
DRACO  
I don’t care what you did or who you saved, you are a constant curse on my family, Harry Potter.  
ACT ONE SCENE EIGHTEEN  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC, CORRIDOR  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
And you’re sure it’s in there?  
A GUARD walks past. SCORPIUS/HARRY and DELPHI/HERMIONE try to affect performances.  
Yes Minister, I definitely think this is a matter for the Ministry to ponder at length, yes.  
GUARD (with a nod)  
Minister.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
Let’s ponder it together.  
The GUARD walks on, they let out a sigh of relief.  
It was my uncle’s idea to use the Veritaserum – we slipped it into a visiting Ministry official’s drink. He told us that the Time-Turner had been kept and even told us where – the office of the Minister for Magic herself.  
She indicates a door. Suddenly they hear a noise.  
HERMIONE (from off)  
Harry . . . we should talk about it . . .  
HARRY (from off)  
There’s nothing to talk about.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
Oh no.  
ALBUS/RON  
Hermione. And Dad.  
The panic is instant and infectious.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
Okay. Hiding places. No hiding places. Anyone know any Invisibility Charms?  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
Do we go – in her office?  
ALBUS/RON  
She’ll be coming to her office.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
There’s nowhere else.  
She tries the door. She tries it again.  
HERMIONE (from off)  
If you don’t talk to me or Ginny about it . . .  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
Stand back. Alohomora!  
He aims his wand at the door. The door swings open. He grins – delighted.  
Albus. Block her. It has to be you.  
HARRY (from off)  
What is there to say?  
ALBUS/RON  
Me. Why?  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
Well, it can’t be either of us can it? We are them.  
HERMIONE (from off)  
What you said was obviously wrong – but – there are more factors at play here than—  
ALBUS/RON  
But I can’t . . . I can’t . . .  
There’s a small kerfuffle and then ALBUS/RON ends up standing outside the door as HERMIONE and HARRY enter from off.  
HARRY  
Hermione, I’m grateful for your concern but there’s no need—  
HERMIONE  
Ron?  
ALBUS/RON  
Surprise!!!  
HERMIONE  
What are you doing here?  
ALBUS/RON  
Does a man need an excuse to see his wife?  
He kisses HERMIONE firmly.  
HARRY  
I should go . . .  
HERMIONE  
Harry. My point is whatever Draco says – the things you said to Albus . . . I don’t think it’ll do any of us any good for you to dwell on it . . .  
ALBUS/RON  
Oh, you’re talking about how Harry said sometimes he wished I— (he corrects himself) Albus weren’t his son.  
HERMIONE  
Ron!  
ALBUS/RON  
Better out than in, that’s what I say . . .  
HERMIONE  
He’ll know . . . we all say stuff we don’t mean. He knows that.  
ALBUS/RON  
But what if sometimes we say stuff we do mean . . . what then?  
HERMIONE  
Ron, now’s not the time, honestly.  
ALBUS/RON  
Of course it isn’t. Bye, bye darling.  
ALBUS/RON watches her go, hopeful she’ll walk past her office and away. But of course she doesn’t. He runs to block her before she enters through her door. He blocks her once, and then blocks her again, swinging his hips to do so.  
HERMIONE  
Why are you blocking the entrance to my office?  
ALBUS/RON  
I’m not. Blocking. Anything.  
She again makes for the door, he blocks her again.  
HERMIONE  
You are. Let me into my room, Ron.  
ALBUS/RON  
Let’s have another baby.  
HERMIONE tries to dodge past him.  
HERMIONE  
What?  
ALBUS/RON  
Or if not another baby, a holiday. I want a baby or a holiday and I’m going to insist on it. Shall we talk about it later, honey?  
She tries to get into the room one final time, he blocks her with a kiss. It develops into quite a struggle.  
Maybe with a drink in the Leaky Cauldron? Love you.  
HERMIONE (relenting)  
If there’s another stink pellet in there then Merlin won’t help you. Fine. We’re due to update the Muggles anyway.  
She exits. HARRY exits with her.  
ALBUS/RON turns towards the door. She re-enters, this time, alone.  
A baby – OR – a holiday? Some days you are off the scale you know that?  
ALBUS/RON  
It’s why you married me isn’t it? My puckish sense of fun.  
She exits again. He starts to open the door but again she re-enters, he slams it closed.  
HERMIONE  
I can taste fish. I told you to stay away from those fish finger sandwiches.  
ALBUS/RON  
Right you are.  
She exits. He checks she’s gone and the relief floods out of him as he opens the door.  
ACT ONE SCENE NINETEEN  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC, HERMIONE’S OFFICE  
SCORPIUS/HARRY and DELPHI/HERMIONE are waiting on the other side of HERMIONE’s office door as ALBUS/RON enters – he slumps, exhausted.  
ALBUS/RON  
This is all too weird.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
You were impressive. Good blocking action.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
I don’t know whether to high-five you or frown at you for kissing your aunt about five hundred times!  
ALBUS/RON  
Ron’s an affectionate guy. I was trying to distract her, Scorpius. I did distract her.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
And then there’s what your dad said . . .  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
Boys . . . she will be back – we don’t have long.  
ALBUS/RON (to SCORPIUS/HARRY)  
You heard that?  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
Where would Hermione hide a Time-Turner? (She looks around the room and sees the bookcases.) Search the bookcases.  
They start to search. SCORPIUS/HARRY looks at his friend, concerned.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
Why didn’t you tell me?  
ALBUS/RON  
My dad says he wishes I weren’t his son. Hardly a conversation starter is it?  
SCORPIUS/HARRY tries to work out what to say.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
I know the – Voldemort thing isn’t – true – and – you know – but sometimes, I think I can see my dad thinking: how did I produce this?  
ALBUS/RON  
Still better than my dad. I’m pretty sure he spends most of his time thinking: how can I give him back?  
DELPHI/HERMIONE tries to pull SCORPIUS/HARRY towards the bookcases.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
Maybe if we could concentrate on the matter at hand.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
My point is – there’s a reason – we’re friends, Albus – a reason we found each other, you know? And whatever this – adventure is about . . .  
Then he spots a book on the shelf that makes him frown.  
Have you seen the books on these shelves? There are some serious books here. Banned books. Cursed books.  
ALBUS/RON  
How to distract Scorpius from difficult emotional issues. Take him to a library.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
All the books from the Restricted Section and then some. Magick Moste Evile, Fifteenth-Century Fiends. Sonnets of a Sorcerer – that’s not even allowed in Hogwarts!  
ALBUS/RON  
Shadows and Spirits. The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
They are quite something aren’t they . . .  
ALBUS/RON  
The True History of the Opal Fire. The Imperius Curse and How to Abuse it.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
And lookee here. Whoah. My Eyes and How to See Past Them by Sybill Trelawney. A book on divination. Hermione Granger hates divination. This is fascinating. This is a find . . .  
He pulls the book from the shelf. And it falls open. And speaks.  
BOOK  
The first is the fourth, a disappointing mark  
You’ll find it in parked but not in park.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
Okay. A book that talks. Bit weird.  
BOOK  
The second is the less fair of those that walk on two legs.  
Grubby, hairy a disease of the egg.  
And the third is both a mountain to climb and a route to take.  
ALBUS/RON  
It’s a riddle. It’s giving us a riddle.  
BOOK  
A turn in the city, a glide through a lake.  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
What have you done?  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
I, uh, I opened a book. Something which has – in all my years on this planet – never been a particularly dangerous activity.  
The books reach out and grab ALBUS/RON. He only just eludes their grasp.  
ALBUS/RON  
What is that?  
DELPHI/HERMIONE  
She’s weaponised it. She’s weaponised her library. This is where the Time-Turner will be. Solve the riddle and we’ll find it.  
ALBUS/RON  
The first is a fourth. You’ll find it in parked, not in park. Ed – De—  
The books start to try and swallow DELPHI/HERMIONE.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
The second is a disease of the egg, the less fair of those who walk on two legs . . .  
DELPHI/HERMIONE (effusively)  
Men! De – men – tors. We need to find a book on Dementors (the bookcase pulls her in), Albus!  
ALBUS/RON  
Delphi! What is going on?  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
Concentrate, Albus. Do what she said. Find a book on Dementors and be very careful.  
ALBUS/RON  
Here. Dominating Dementors: A True History of Azkaban.  
The book flies open and swings dangerously at SCORPIUS/HARRY, who has to dodge out of the way. He falls hard against a bookcase which attempts to consume him.  
BOOK  
I was born in a cage  
But smashed it with rage  
The Gaunt inside me  
Riddled me free  
Of that which would stop me to be.  
ALBUS/RON  
Voldemort.  
DELPHI plunges through the books, back as herself.  
DELPHI  
Work faster!  
She’s pulled back in screaming.  
ALBUS/RON  
Delphi! Delphi!  
He tries to grab her hand, but she’s gone.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
She’d become herself again – did you notice?  
ALBUS/RON  
No! Because I was more worried about her being eaten by a bookcase! Find. Something. Anything on him.  
He finds a book.  
The Heir of Slytherin? Do you think?  
He pulls the book from the shelf, it pulls back, ALBUS/RON is consumed by the bookcase.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
Albus? Albus!!  
But ALBUS/RON is gone.  
Okay. Not that. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort.  
He scans the shelves.  
Marvolo: The Truth, this must be . . .  
He pulls it open. Again it swings away, revealing a splintering light, and a deeper voice than previously heard.  
BOOK  
I am the creature you have not seen  
I am you. I am me. The echo unforeseen.  
Sometimes in front, sometimes behind,  
A constant companion, for we are entwined.  
ALBUS emerges from the books. As himself again.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
Albus . . .  
He tries to grab him.  
ALBUS  
No. Just – THIIIIINK.  
ALBUS is violently pulled back into the bookcase.  
SCORPIUS/HARRY  
But I can’t . . . an invisible echo, what is that? The only thing I’m good at is thinking and when I need to think – I can’t.  
The books pull him inside them; he’s powerless. This is terrifying.  
There’s silence.  
Then BANG – a shower of books are released from the bookcase – and SCORPIUS re-emerges. Smashing the books aside.  
SCORPIUS  
No! You don’t! Sybill Trelawney. No!!!  
He looks around, sunk but full of energy.  
This is all wrong. Albus? Can you hear me? All this for a frigging Time-Turner. Think, Scorpius. Think.  
Books try and grab him.  
A constant companion. Sometimes behind. Sometimes in front. Hang on. I’ve missed it. Shadow. You’re a shadow. Shadows and Spirits. It must be . . .  
He climbs up the bookcase, which is horrifying as it rises up at him. Grabbing at him with his every step.  
He pulls the book from the shelf. It comes out and the noise and chaos suddenly stop.  
Is that—  
Suddenly there’s a smashing and ALBUS and DELPHI fall out of the shelves and down to the floor.  
We beat it. We beat the library.  
ALBUS  
Delphi, are you . . . ?  
DELPHI  
Wow. Quite a ride.  
ALBUS notices the book SCORPIUS is holding to his chest.  
ALBUS  
Is that? Scorpius? What’s inside that book?  
DELPHI  
I think we should find out don’t you?  
SCORPIUS opens the book. In the centre of it – a spinning Time-Turner.  
SCORPIUS  
We’ve found the Time-Turner – I never thought we’d get this far.  
ALBUS  
Mate, now we’ve got this, the next stop is saving Cedric. Our journey has only just begun.  
SCORPIUS  
Only just begun and it’s almost half-killed us. Good. This is going to be good.  
Whispers rise to a roar. And we cut to black.  
INTERVAL  
PART ONE  
ACT TWO  
ACT TWO SCENE ONE  
DREAM, PRIVET DRIVE, CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS  
AUNT PETUNIA  
Harry. Harry. These pots aren’t clean. THESE POTS ARE A DISGRACE. HARRY POTTER. Wake up.  
YOUNG HARRY wakes to see AUNT PETUNIA bearing down on him.  
YOUNG HARRY  
Aunt Petunia. What time is it?  
AUNT PETUNIA  
Time enough. You know, when we agreed to take you in, we hoped we could improve you – build you – make you a decent human being. So I suppose it’s only ourselves we’ve got to blame that you’ve turned out – such a limp disappointment.  
YOUNG HARRY  
I try—  
AUNT PETUNIA  
Trying is not succeeding, though, is it? There are grease smears on the glasses. There are scuff marks on the pots. Now get up and go to the kitchen and get scrubbing.  
He gets out of bed. There’s a wet smear down the back of his trousers.  
Oh no. Oh no. What have you done? You’ve wet the bed, again.  
She pulls back the covers.  
This is very unacceptable.  
YOUNG HARRY  
I’m . . . sorry, I think I was having a nightmare.  
AUNT PETUNIA  
You disgusting boy. Only animals wet themselves. Animals and disgusting little boys.  
YOUNG HARRY  
It was about my mum and dad. I think I saw them – I think I saw them – die?  
AUNT PETUNIA  
And why would I have the slightest bit of interest in that?  
YOUNG HARRY  
There was a man shouting Adkava Ad-something Acabra – Ad – and the noise of a snake hissing. I could hear my mum scream.  
AUNT PETUNIA takes a moment to reset herself.  
AUNT PETUNIA  
If you were really reliving their death, all you’d hear would be a screech of brakes and a horrific thud. Your parents died in a car accident. You know that. I don’t think your mother had even time to scream. Lord spare you the details more than that. Now strip those sheets, get in the kitchen and get scrubbing. I don’t want to have to tell you again.  
She exits with a bang.  
And YOUNG HARRY is left holding the sheets.  
And the stage contorts and trees rise as the dream twists into something else entirely.  
Suddenly, ALBUS appears and stands looking at YOUNG HARRY.  
And then right from the back of the room Parseltongue whispers around everyone.  
He’s coming. He’s coming.  
Words said with an unmistakeable voice. The voice of VOLDEMORT . . .  
Haaarry Pottttter . . .  
ACT TWO SCENE TWO  
HARRY AND GINNY POTTER’S HOUSE, STAIRCASE  
HARRY wakes in the darkness, breathing deeply. His exhaustion palpable, his fear overwhelming.  
HARRY  
Lumos.  
GINNY enters, surprised by the light.  
GINNY  
Okay . . . ?  
HARRY  
I was sleeping.  
GINNY  
You were.  
HARRY  
You weren’t. Any – news? Any owls or . . . ?  
GINNY  
None.  
HARRY  
I was dreaming – I was under the stairs and then I – I heard him – Voldemort – so clearly.  
GINNY  
Voldemort?  
HARRY  
And then I saw – Albus. In red – he was wearing Durmstrang robes.  
GINNY  
Durmstrang robes?  
HARRY thinks.  
HARRY  
Ginny, I think I know where he is . . .  
ACT TWO SCENE THREE  
HOGWARTS, HEADMISTRESS’S OFFICE  
HARRY and GINNY stand in PROFESSOR McGONAGALL’s office.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
And we don’t know where in the Forbidden Forest?  
HARRY  
I haven’t had a dream like it for years. But Albus was there. I know he was.  
GINNY  
We need to get searching as quickly as possible.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
I can give you Professor Longbottom – his knowledge of plants might be useful – and—  
Suddenly there is a rumble in the chimney. PROFESSOR McGONAGALL looks at it, concerned. Then HERMIONE tumbles out.  
HERMIONE  
Is it true? Can I help?  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Minister – this is quite unexpected . . .  
GINNY  
That may be my fault – I persuaded them to put out an emergency edition of the Daily Prophet. Asking for volunteers.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Right. Very sensible. I expect . . . there will be quite a few.  
RON bursts in. Covered in soot. Wearing a gravy-stained dinner napkin.  
RON  
Have I missed anything – I couldn’t work out which Floo to travel to. Ended up in the kitchen somehow. (HERMIONE glares as he pulls the napkin off himself.) What?  
Suddenly there is another rumble in the chimney and DRACO comes down hard, surrounded by cascading soot and dust.  
Everyone looks at him, surprised. He stands and brushes the soot off himself.  
DRACO  
Sorry about your floor, Minerva.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
I dare say it’s my fault for owning a chimney.  
HARRY  
Quite a surprise to see you, Draco. I thought you didn’t believe in my dreams.  
DRACO  
I don’t, but I do trust your luck. Harry Potter is always where the action is at. And I need my son back with me and safe.  
GINNY  
Then let’s get to the Forbidden Forest and find them both.  
ACT TWO SCENE FOUR  
EDGE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST  
ALBUS and DELPHI face each other, holding wands.  
ALBUS  
Expelliarmus!  
DELPHI’s wand flies through the air.  
DELPHI  
You’re getting it now. You’re good at this.  
She takes her wand back from him.  
In a posh voice.  
‘You’re a positively disarming young man.’  
ALBUS  
Expelliarmus!  
Her wand flies back again.  
DELPHI  
And we have a winner.  
The two high-five.  
ALBUS  
I’ve never been good at spells.  
SCORPIUS appears at the back of the stage. He looks at his friend talking to a girl – and part of him likes it and part of him doesn’t.  
DELPHI  
I was rubbish – and then something clicked. And it will for you too. Not that I’m a super witch or anything but I think you’re becoming quite some wizard, Albus Potter.  
ALBUS  
Then you should stick around – teach me more—  
DELPHI  
Of course I’m sticking around, we’re friends aren’t we?  
ALBUS  
Yes. Yes. Definitely friends. Definitely.  
DELPHI  
Great. Wizzo!  
SCORPIUS  
What’s wizzo?  
SCORPIUS steps forward decisively.  
ALBUS  
Cracked the spell. I mean, it’s pretty basic, but I was – well, I cracked it.  
SCORPIUS (over-enthusiastic, trying to join in)  
And I’ve found our way through to the school. Listen, are we sure this will work . . .  
DELPHI  
Yes!  
ALBUS  
It’s a brilliant plan. The secret to not getting Cedric killed is to stop him winning the Triwizard Tournament. If he doesn’t win, he can’t be killed.  
SCORPIUS  
And I understand that but . . .  
ALBUS  
So we just need to mess up his chances supremely badly in task one. The first task is getting a golden egg from a dragon – how did Cedric distract the dragon—  
DELPHI puts her hand in the air. ALBUS grins and points at her. These two are getting on really well now.  
Diggory.  
DELPHI  
—by transfiguring a stone into a dog.  
ALBUS  
—well, a little Expelliarmus and he won’t be able to do that.  
SCORPIUS isn’t enjoying the DELPHI-ALBUS double act.  
SCORPIUS  
Okay, two points, first point we’re certain the dragon won’t kill him?  
DELPHI  
It’s always two points with him isn’t it? Of course it won’t. This is Hogwarts. They won’t let damage happen to any of the champions.  
SCORPIUS  
Okay, second point – more significant point – we’re going back without any knowledge of whether we can travel back afterwards. Which is exciting. Maybe we should just – try going back an hour, say, first and then . . .  
DELPHI  
I’m sorry, Scorpius, we’ve no time to waste. Waiting here this close to the school is just too dangerous – I’m sure they’ll be looking for you and . . .  
ALBUS  
She’s right.  
DELPHI  
Now, you’re going to need to wear these—  
She pulls out two large paper bags. The boys pull out robes from them.  
ALBUS  
But these are Durmstrang robes.  
DELPHI  
My uncle’s idea. If you are in Hogwarts robes people will expect to know who you are. But there are two other schools competing at the Triwizard Tournament – and if you’re in Durmstrang robes – well, you can fade into the background, can’t you?  
ALBUS  
Good thinking! Hang on, where are your robes?  
DELPHI  
Albus, I’m flattered, but I don’t think I can pretend to be a student, do you? I’ll just keep in the background, and pretend to be a – ooh, maybe I could pretend to be a dragon tamer. You’re doing all the spell stuff anyway.  
SCORPIUS looks at her and then at ALBUS.  
SCORPIUS  
You shouldn’t come.  
DELPHI  
What?  
SCORPIUS  
You’re right. We don’t need you for the spell. And if you can’t wear student robes – you’re too big a risk. Sorry, Delphi, you shouldn’t come.  
DELPHI  
But I have to – he’s my cousin. Albus?  
ALBUS  
I think he’s right. I’m sorry.  
DELPHI  
What?  
ALBUS  
We won’t mess up.  
DELPHI  
But without me – you won’t be able to work the Time-Turner.  
SCORPIUS  
You taught us how to use the Time-Turner.  
DELPHI is really upset.  
DELPHI  
No. I won’t let you do this . . .  
ALBUS  
You told your uncle to trust us. Now it’s your turn. The school is close now. We should leave you here.  
DELPHI looks at them both and takes a deep breath. She nods to herself and smiles.  
DELPHI  
Then go. But – just know this . . . today you get an opportunity few are given – today you get to change history – to change time itself. But more than all that, today you get the chance to give an old man his son back.  
She smiles. She looks at ALBUS. She leans down and gently kisses him on both cheeks.  
She walks away into the woodland. ALBUS stares after her.  
SCORPIUS  
She didn’t kiss me – did you notice? (He looks at his friend.) Are you okay, Albus? You look a little pale. And red. Pale and red at the same time.  
ALBUS  
Let’s do this.  
ACT TWO SCENE FIVE  
THE FORBIDDEN FOREST  
The forest seems to grow bigger, thicker, and amongst the trees – people searching – looking for the missing wizards. But slowly people melt away until HARRY is left alone.  
He hears something. He turns to his right.  
HARRY  
Albus? Scorpius? Albus?  
And then he hears the sound of hooves. HARRY is startled. He looks around for where the noise is coming from.  
Suddenly BANE steps forward into the light. He is a magnificent centaur.  
BANE  
Harry Potter.  
HARRY  
Good. You still recognise me, Bane.  
BANE  
You’ve grown older.  
HARRY  
I have.  
BANE  
But not wiser. For you trespass on our land.  
HARRY  
I have always respected the centaurs. We are not enemies. You fought bravely at the Battle of Hogwarts. And I fought beside you.  
BANE  
I did my part. But for my herd, and our honour. Not for you. And after the battle, the forest was deemed centaur land. And if you’re on our land – without permission – then you are our enemy.  
HARRY  
My son is missing, Bane. I need help finding him.  
BANE  
And he is here? In our forest?  
HARRY  
Yes.  
BANE  
Then he is as stupid as you are.  
HARRY  
Can you help me Bane?  
There’s a pause. BANE looks down at HARRY imperiously.  
BANE  
I can only tell you what I know . . . but I tell you not for your benefit but for the benefit of my herd. The centaurs do not need another war.  
HARRY  
Neither do we. What do you know?  
BANE  
I’ve seen your son, Harry Potter. Seen him in the movements of the stars.  
HARRY  
You’ve seen him in the stars?  
BANE  
I can’t tell you where he is. I can’t tell you how you’ll find him.  
HARRY  
But you’ve seen something? You’ve divined something?  
BANE  
There is a black cloud around your son, a dangerous black cloud.  
HARRY  
Around Albus?  
BANE  
A black cloud that may endanger us all. You’ll find your son again, Harry Potter. But then you could lose him forever.  
He makes a sound like a horse’s cry – and then makes hard away – leaving a bewildered HARRY behind. HARRY begins to search again – now with even more fervour.  
HARRY  
Albus! Albus!  
ACT TWO SCENE SIX  
EDGE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST  
SCORPIUS and ALBUS round a corner to be faced with a gap in the trees . . .  
A gap through which is visible . . . a glorious light . . .  
SCORPIUS  
And there it is . . .  
ALBUS  
Hogwarts. Never seen this view of it before.  
SCORPIUS  
Still get a tingle, don’t you? When you see it?  
And revealed through the trees is HOGWARTS – a splendid mass of bulbous buildings and towers.  
From the moment I first heard of it, I was desperate to go. I mean, Dad didn’t much like it there but even the way he described it . . . From the age of ten I’d check the Daily Prophet first thing every morning – certain some sort of tragedy would have befallen it – certain I wouldn’t get to go.  
ALBUS  
And then you got there and it turned out to be terrible after all.  
SCORPIUS  
Not for me.  
ALBUS looks at his friend, shocked.  
All I ever wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and have a mate to get up to mayhem with. Just like Harry Potter. And I got his son. How crazily fortunate is that.  
ALBUS  
But I’m nothing like my dad.  
SCORPIUS  
You’re better. You’re my best friend, Albus. And this is mayhem to the nth degree. Which is great, thumbs-up great, it’s just – I have got to say – I don’t mind admitting – I am a tiny bit – just a tiny bit scared.  
ALBUS looks at SCORPIUS and smiles.  
ALBUS  
You’re my best friend too. And don’t worry – I have a good feeling about this.  
We hear RON’s voice from off – he’s clearly in close proximity.  
RON  
Albus? Albus!  
ALBUS turns towards it, scared.  
ALBUS  
But we’ve got to go – now.  
ALBUS takes the Time-Turner from SCORPIUS – he presses down upon it and the Time-Turner begins to vibrate, and then explodes into a storm of movement.  
And with it the stage starts to transform. The two boys look at it.  
And there is a giant whoosh of light. A smash of noise.  
And time stops. And then it turns over, thinks a bit, and begins spooling backwards, slow at first . . .  
And then it speeds up.  
ACT TWO SCENE SEVEN  
TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, EDGE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST, 1994  
Suddenly everything is a riot of noise as a crowd consumes ALBUS and SCORPIUS.  
And suddenly ‘the greatest showman on earth’ (his words, not ours) is on stage, using Sonorus to amplify his voice, and . . . well . . . he’s having a ball.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you – the greatest – the fabulous – the one – and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT.  
There’s a loud cheer.  
If you’re from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer.  
There’s a loud cheer.  
If you’re from Durmstrang – give me a cheer.  
There’s a loud cheer.  
AND IF YOU’RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER.  
There’s a slightly limp cheer.  
Slightly less enthusiastic from the French there.  
SCORPIUS (smiling)  
This has worked. That’s Ludo Bagman.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
And there they are. Ladies and gentlemen – boys and girls – I present to you – the reason why we’re all here – THE CHAMPIONS. Representing Durmstrang, what eyebrows, what a gait, what a boy, there’s nothing he won’t try on a broomstick, it’s Viktor Krazy Krum.  
SCORPIUS and ALBUS (who are really getting into playing the Durmstrang students now)  
Go go Krazy Krum. Go go Krazy Krum.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
From the Beauxbatons Academy – zut alors, it’s Fleur Delacour!  
There’s some polite applause.  
And from Hogwarts not one but two students, he makes us all go weaky at the kneesy, he’s Cedric Delicious Diggory.  
The crowd go wild.  
And then the other – you know him as the Boy Who Lived, I know him as the boy who keeps surprising us all . . .  
ALBUS  
That’s my dad.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
Yes, it’s Harry Plucky Potter.  
There’s cheering. Particularly from a nervous-looking girl at the edge of the crowd – this is YOUNG HERMIONE (played by the same actress as plays ROSE). It is noticeable that the cheering for Harry is slightly less than that for Cedric.  
And now – silence please all. The – first – task. Retrieving a golden egg. From a nest of – ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you – DRAGONS. And guiding the dragons – CHARLIE WEASLEY.  
There are more cheers.  
YOUNG HERMIONE  
If you’re going to stand so close I’d rather you didn’t breathe on me quite so much.  
SCORPIUS  
Rose? What are you doing here?  
YOUNG HERMIONE  
Who’s Rose? And what’s happened to your accent?  
ALBUS (with a bad accent)  
Sorry. Hermione. He’s got you mixed up with someone else.  
YOUNG HERMIONE  
How do you know my name?  
LUDO BAGMAN  
And with no time to lose, let’s bring out our first champion – facing a Swedish Short-Snout, I give you – CEDRIC DIGGORY!  
A dragon roar distracts YOUNG HERMIONE, and ALBUS readies his wand.  
And Cedric Diggory has entered the stage. And he seems ready. Scared but ready. He dodges this way. He dodges that. The girls swoon as he dives for cover. They cry as one: don’t damage our Diggory, Mr Dragon.  
SCORPIUS looks concerned.  
SCORPIUS  
Albus, something is going wrong. The Time-Turner, it’s shaking.  
A ticking begins, an incessant, dangerous, ticking. It’s coming from the Time-Turner.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
And Cedric skirts left and he dives right – and he readies his wand – what has this young, brave, handsome man got up his sleevies now—  
ALBUS (extending his wand)  
Expelliarmus!  
CEDRIC’s wand is summoned to ALBUS’s hand.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
—but no, what’s this? Is it Dark Magic or is it something else entirely – Cedric Diggory is disarmed—  
SCORPIUS  
Albus, I think the Time-Turner – something is wrong . . .  
The Time-Turner’s ticking gets louder still.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
It’s all going wrong for Diggors. This could be the end of the task for him. The end of the tournament.  
SCORPIUS grabs ALBUS.  
There’s a crescendo in the ticking and a flash.  
And time is turned back to the present, with ALBUS hollering in pain.  
SCORPIUS  
Albus! Did it hurt you? Albus are you—  
ALBUS  
What happened?  
SCORPIUS  
There must be some limit – the Time-Turner must have some kind of time limit . . .  
ALBUS  
Do you think we’ve done it? Do you think we’ve changed anything?  
Suddenly the stage is invaded from all sides by HARRY, RON (who now has a side parting and whose wardrobe choices have become rather more staid), GINNY and DRACO. SCORPIUS looks at them all – and slips the Time-Turner back into his pocket. ALBUS looks at them rather more blankly – he’s in a lot of pain.  
RON  
I told you. I told you I saw them.  
SCORPIUS  
I think we’re about to find out.  
ALBUS  
Hello, Dad. Is something wrong?  
HARRY looks at his son disbelievingly.  
HARRY  
Yes. You could say that.  
ALBUS collapses on to the floor. HARRY and GINNY rush to help.  
ACT TWO SCENE EIGHT  
HOGWARTS, HOSPITAL WING  
ALBUS is asleep in a hospital bed. HARRY sits, troubled, beside him. Above them is a picture of a concerned, kindly man. HARRY rubs his eyes, stands and walks around the room, stretching his back.  
And then he meets eyes with the painting. Which looks startled to be spotted. And HARRY looks startled back.  
HARRY  
Professor Dumbledore.  
DUMBLEDORE  
Good evening, Harry.  
HARRY  
I’ve missed you. Whenever I’ve dropped in on the Headmistress lately, your frame’s been empty.  
DUMBLEDORE  
Ah, well, I do like to pop into my other portraits now and then. (He looks at ALBUS.) Will he be all right?  
HARRY  
He’s been out twenty-four hours, mostly in order so Madam Pomfrey could reset his arm. She said it was the strangest thing . . . it’s like it was broken twenty years ago and allowed to set in the ‘most contrary’ of directions. She says he’ll be fine.  
DUMBLEDORE  
A difficult thing, I imagine, to watch your child in pain.  
HARRY looks up at DUMBLEDORE, and then down at ALBUS.  
HARRY  
I’ve never asked how you felt about me naming him after you, have I?  
DUMBLEDORE  
Candidly, Harry, it seemed a great weight to place upon the poor boy.  
HARRY  
I need your help. I need your advice. Bane says Albus is in danger. How do I protect my son, Dumbledore?  
DUMBLEDORE  
You ask me, of all people, how to protect a boy in terrible danger? We cannot protect the young from harm. Pain must and will come.  
HARRY  
So I’m supposed to stand and watch?  
DUMBLEDORE  
No. You’re supposed to teach him how to meet life.  
HARRY  
How? He won’t listen.  
DUMBLEDORE  
Perhaps he’s waiting for you to see him clearly.  
HARRY frowns as he tries to digest this.  
(With sensitivity.) It is a portrait’s curse and blessing to . . . hear things. At the school, at the Ministry, I hear people talking . . .  
HARRY  
And what is the gossip about me and my son?  
DUMBLEDORE  
Not gossip. Concern. That you two are struggling. That he’s difficult. That he is angry with you. I have formed the impression that – perhaps – you are blinded by your love for him.  
HARRY  
Blinded?  
DUMBLEDORE  
You must see him as he is, Harry. You must look for what’s wounding him.  
HARRY  
Haven’t I seen him as he is? What’s wounding my son? (He thinks.) Or is it who’s wounding my son?  
ALBUS (mumbles in his sleep)  
Dad . . .  
HARRY  
This black cloud, it’s someone isn’t it? Not something?  
DUMBLEDORE  
Ah really, what does my opinion matter any more? I am paint and memory, Harry, paint and memory. And I never had a son.  
HARRY  
But I need your advice.  
ALBUS  
Dad?  
HARRY looks at ALBUS and then back at DUMBLEDORE. But DUMBLEDORE is gone.  
HARRY  
No, where have you gone now?  
ALBUS  
We’re in – the hospital wing?  
HARRY turns his attention back to ALBUS.  
HARRY (discombobulated)  
Yes. And you’re – you will be fine. For recuperation, Madam Pomfrey wasn’t sure what to prescribe and said you should probably eat lots of – chocolate. Actually, do you mind if I have some? I’ve got something to tell you and I don’t think you’ll like it.  
ALBUS looks at his dad, what does he have to say? He decides not to engage.  
ALBUS  
Okay. I think.  
HARRY takes some chocolate. He eats a big chunk. ALBUS looks at his dad, confused.  
Better?  
HARRY  
Much.  
He holds out the chocolate to his son. ALBUS takes a piece.  
Father and son munch together.  
The arm, how does it feel?  
ALBUS flexes his arm.  
ALBUS  
It feels great.  
HARRY (soft)  
Where did you go Albus? I can’t tell you what it did to us – your mum was worried sick . . .  
ALBUS looks up, he is a great liar.  
ALBUS  
We decided we didn’t want to come to school. We thought we could start again – in the Muggle world – we discovered we were wrong. We were coming back to Hogwarts when you found us.  
HARRY  
In Durmstrang robes?  
ALBUS  
The robes were . . . the whole thing – Scorpius and I – we didn’t think.  
HARRY  
And why . . . why did you run? Because of me? Because of what I said?  
ALBUS  
I don’t know. Hogwarts isn’t actually that pleasant a place when you don’t fit in.  
HARRY  
And did Scorpius – encourage you to – go?  
ALBUS  
Scorpius? No.  
HARRY looks at ALBUS, trying to see almost an aura around him, thinking deeply.  
HARRY  
I need you to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy.  
ALBUS  
What? Scorpius?  
HARRY  
I don’t know how you became friends in the first place, but you did – and now – I need you to—  
ALBUS  
My best friend? My only friend?  
HARRY  
He’s dangerous.  
ALBUS  
Scorpius? Dangerous? Have you met him? Dad, if you honestly think he’s the son of Voldemort—  
HARRY  
I don’t know what he is, I just know you need to stay away from him. Bane told me—  
ALBUS  
Who’s Bane?  
HARRY  
A centaur with profound divination skills. He said there’s a black cloud around you and—  
ALBUS  
A black cloud?  
HARRY  
And I have very good reason to believe that Dark Magic is in a resurgence and I need to keep you safe from it. Safe from him. Safe from Scorpius.  
ALBUS hesitates a moment, and then his face strengthens.  
ALBUS  
And if I won’t? Stay away from him?  
HARRY looks at his son, thinking quickly.  
HARRY  
There’s a map. It used to be used for those wanting to get up to no good. Now we’re going to use it to keep an eye – a permanent eye – on you. Professor McGonagall will watch your every movement. Any time you are seen together – she’ll come flying – any time you attempt to leave Hogwarts – she’ll fly. I expect you to go to your lessons, none of which you will now share with Scorpius, and between times, you will stay in the Gryffindor common room!  
ALBUS  
You can’t make me go into Gryffindor! I’m Slytherin!  
HARRY  
Don’t play games Albus, you know what house you are. If she finds you with Scorpius – I will fix you with a spell – which will allow me eyes and ears into your every movement, your every conversation. In the meantime, investigations will begin in my department as to his true heritage.  
ALBUS (starting to cry)  
But Dad – you can’t – that’s just not . . .  
HARRY  
I thought for a long time I wasn’t a good enough dad for you because you didn’t like me. It’s only now I realise that I don’t need you to like me, I need you to obey me because I’m your dad and I do know better. I’m sorry, Albus. It has to be this way.  
ACT TWO SCENE NINE  
HOGWARTS, STAIRCASES  
ALBUS pursues HARRY across the stage.  
ALBUS  
What if I run? I’ll run.  
HARRY  
Albus, get back in bed.  
ALBUS  
I’ll run away again.  
HARRY  
No. You won’t.  
ALBUS  
I will – and this time I’ll make sure Ron can’t find us.  
RON  
Do I hear my name?  
RON enters on a staircase, his side parting now super-aggressive, his robes just a little bit too short, his clothes now spectacularly staid.  
ALBUS  
Uncle Ron! Thank Dumbledore. If ever we needed one of your jokes it’s now . . .  
RON frowns, confused.  
RON  
Jokes? I don’t know any jokes.  
ALBUS  
Of course you do. You run a joke shop.  
RON (now supremely confused)  
A joke shop? Well now. Anyway I’m pleased I caught you . . . I was going to bring some sweets – for a, uh, sort of, a, get well soon, but, uh . . . actually Padma – she thinks about things a lot more – deeply than I do – and she thought it’d be nicer for you to get something useful for school. So we got you a – set of quills. Yes. Yes. Yes. Look at these bad boys. Top of the range.  
ALBUS  
Who’s Padma?  
HARRY frowns at ALBUS.  
HARRY  
Your aunt.  
ALBUS  
I have an Aunt Padma?  
RON  
(To HARRY) Taken a Confundus Charm to the head, has he? (To ALBUS) My wife, Padma. You remember. Talks slightly too close to your face, smells a bit minty. (Leans in.) Padma, mother of Panju! (To HARRY.) That’s why I’m here, of course. Panju. He’s in trouble again. I wanted to just send a Howler but Padma insisted I come in person. I don’t know why. He just laughs at me.  
ALBUS  
But . . . you’re married to Hermione.  
Beat. RON doesn’t understand this at all.  
RON  
Hermione? No. Nooooo. Merlin’s beard.  
HARRY  
Albus has also forgotten that he was sorted into Gryffindor. Conveniently.  
RON  
Yes, well, sorry, old chap, but you’re a Gryffindor.  
ALBUS  
But how did I get sorted into Gryffindor?  
RON  
You persuaded the Sorting Hat, don’t you remember? Panju bet you that you couldn’t get into Gryffindor if your life depended on it, so you chose Gryffindor to spite him. I can’t blame you, (dryly) we’d all like to wipe the smile off his face sometimes wouldn’t we? (Terrified.) Please don’t tell Padma I said that.  
ALBUS  
Who’s Panju?  
RON and HARRY stare at ALBUS.  
RON  
Bloody hell, you’re really not yourself are you? Anyway, better go, before I’m sent a Howler myself.  
He stumbles on, not even an inch of the man he was.  
ALBUS  
But that doesn’t . . . make sense.  
HARRY  
Albus, whatever you’re feigning, it isn’t working, I will not change my mind.  
ALBUS  
Dad, you have two choices, either you take me to—  
HARRY  
No, you’re the one with the choice Albus. You do this, or you get in deeper – much deeper – trouble, do you understand?  
SCORPIUS  
Albus? You’re okay. That’s fantastic.  
HARRY  
He’s completely cured. And we’ve got to go.  
ALBUS looks up at SCORPIUS and his heart breaks. He walks on.  
SCORPIUS  
Are you mad at me? What’s going on?  
ALBUS stops and turns to SCORPIUS.  
ALBUS  
Did it work? Did any of it work?  
SCORPIUS  
No . . . but, Albus—  
HARRY  
Albus. Whatever gibberish you’re talking, you need to stop it, now. This is your final warning.  
ALBUS looks torn between his dad and his friend.  
ALBUS  
I can’t, okay?  
SCORPIUS  
You can’t what?  
ALBUS  
Just – we’ll be better off without each other, okay?  
SCORPIUS is left looking up after him. Heartbroken.  
ACT TWO SCENE TEN  
HOGWARTS, HEADMISTRESS’S OFFICE  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL is full of unhappiness, HARRY is full of purpose, GINNY is not sure what she’s supposed to be.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
I’m not sure this is what the Marauder’s Map was intended for.  
HARRY  
If you see them together, then get to them as quickly as possible, and keep them separate.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Harry, are you sure this is the right decision? Because far be it from me to doubt the wisdom of the centaurs but Bane is an extremely angry centaur and . . . it’s not beyond him to twist the constellations for his own ends.  
HARRY  
I trust Bane. Albus is to stay away from Scorpius. For his sake, and others’.  
GINNY  
I think what Harry means is . . .  
HARRY (with finality)  
The Professor knows what I mean.  
GINNY looks at HARRY, surprised that he’d talk to her that way.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Albus has been checked by the greatest witches and wizards in the country and no one can find or sense a hex or a curse.  
HARRY  
And Dumbledore – Dumbledore said—  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
What?  
HARRY  
His portrait. We spoke. He said some things which made sense—  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Dumbledore is dead, Harry. And I’ve told you before, portraits don’t represent even half of their subjects.  
HARRY  
He said love had blinded me.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
A headteacher’s portrait is a memoir. It is supposed to be a support mechanism for the decisions I have to make. But I was advised as I took this job to not mistake the painting for the person. And you would be well-advised to do the same.  
HARRY  
But he was right. I see it now.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Harry, you’ve been put under enormous pressure, the loss of Albus, the search for him, the fears as to what your scar might mean. But trust me when I tell you, you are making a mistake—  
HARRY  
Albus didn’t like me before. He might not like me again. But he will be safe. With the greatest respect, Minerva – you don’t have children—  
GINNY  
Harry!  
HARRY  
—you don’t understand.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (deeply hurt)  
I’d hope that a lifetime spent in the teaching profession would mean—  
HARRY  
This map will reveal to you where my son is at all times – I expect you to use it. And if I hear you don’t – then I will come down on this school as hard as I can – using the full force of the Ministry – is that understood?  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (bewildered by this vitriol)  
Perfectly.  
GINNY looks at HARRY, unsure of what he’s become. He doesn’t look back.  
ACT TWO SCENE ELEVEN  
HOGWARTS, DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASS  
ALBUS enters the classroom, slightly unsure.  
HERMIONE  
Ah yes. Our train absconder. Finally joining us.  
ALBUS  
Hermione?  
He looks amazed. HERMIONE is standing at the front of the lesson.  
HERMIONE  
Professor Granger I believe is my name, Potter.  
ALBUS  
What are you doing here?  
HERMIONE  
Teaching. For my sins. What are you doing here? Learning I hope.  
ALBUS  
But you’re . . . you’re . . . Minister for Magic.  
HERMIONE  
Been having those dreams again have you Potter? Today we’re going to look at Patronus Charms.  
ALBUS (amazed)  
You’re our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?  
There are titters.  
HERMIONE  
Losing patience now. Ten points from Gryffindor for stupidity.  
POLLY CHAPMAN (standing, full of affront)  
No. No. He’s doing it deliberately. He hates Gryffindor and everyone knows it.  
HERMIONE  
Sit down Polly Chapman before this gets even worse. (POLLY sighs and then sits.) And I suggest you join her, Albus. And end this charade.  
ALBUS  
But you’re not this mean.  
HERMIONE  
And that’s twenty points from Gryffindor to assure Albus Potter that I am this mean.  
YANN FREDERICKS  
If you don’t sit down right now, Albus . . .  
ALBUS sits.  
ALBUS  
Can I just say—  
HERMIONE  
No, you can’t. Just keep quiet Potter, otherwise you’ll lose what limited popularity you already have. Now who can tell me what a Patronus is? No? No one. You really are a most disappointing bunch.  
HERMIONE smiles a thin smile. She really is quite mean.  
ALBUS  
No. This is stupid. Where’s Rose? She’ll tell you that you’re being ridiculous.  
HERMIONE  
Who’s Rose? Your invisible friend?  
ALBUS  
Rose Granger-Weasley! Your daughter! (He realises.) Of course . . . because you and Ron aren’t married Rose—  
There’s giggling.  
HERMIONE  
How dare you! Fifty points from Gryffindor. And I assure you if anyone interrupts me again it’ll be a hundred points . . .  
She stares around the room. No one moves a muscle.  
Good. A Patronus is a magical charm, a projection of all your most positive feelings and takes the shape of the animal with whom you share the deepest affinity. It is a gift of light. If you can conjure a Patronus, you can protect yourself against the world. Which, in some of our cases, seems like a necessity sooner rather than later.  
ACT TWO SCENE TWELVE  
HOGWARTS, STAIRCASES  
ALBUS walks up a staircase. Looking around as he does.  
He doesn’t see anything. He exits. The staircases move in almost a dance.  
SCORPIUS enters behind him. He thinks he’s seen ALBUS, he realises he isn’t there.  
He slumps down to the floor as the staircase sweeps around.  
MADAM HOOCH enters and walks up the staircase. At the top, she gestures for SCORPIUS to move.  
He does. And slopes off – his abject loneliness clear.  
ALBUS enters and walks up one staircase.  
SCORPIUS enters and walks up another.  
The staircases meet. The two boys look at each other.  
Lost and hopeful – all at once.  
And then ALBUS looks away and the moment is broken – and with it, possibly, the friendship.  
And now the staircases part – the two look at each other – one full of guilt – the other full of pain – both full of unhappiness.  
ACT TWO SCENE THIRTEEN  
HARRY AND GINNY POTTER’S HOUSE, KITCHEN  
GINNY and HARRY watch each other warily. There is an argument due, and both of them know it.  
HARRY  
This is the right decision.  
GINNY  
You almost sound convinced.  
HARRY  
You told me to be honest with him, but actually I needed to be honest with myself, trust what my heart was telling me . . .  
GINNY  
Harry, you have one of the greatest hearts of any wizard who ever lived, and I do not believe your heart told you to do this.  
They hear a knock on the door.  
Saved by the door.  
She exits.  
After a moment, DRACO enters, consumed by anger but hiding it well.  
DRACO  
I can’t stay long. I won’t need long.  
HARRY  
How can I help?  
DRACO  
I’m not here to antagonise you. But my son is in tears and I am his father and so I am here to ask why you would keep apart two good friends.  
HARRY  
I’m not keeping them apart.  
DRACO  
You’ve changed school timetables, you’ve threatened both teachers and Albus himself. Why?  
HARRY looks at DRACO carefully and then turns away.  
HARRY  
I have to protect my son.  
DRACO  
From Scorpius?  
HARRY  
Bane told me he sensed a darkness around my son. Near my son.  
DRACO  
What are you implying, Potter?  
HARRY turns and looks DRACO dead in the eye.  
HARRY  
Are you sure . . . are you really sure he’s yours Draco?  
There’s a deadly silence.  
DRACO  
You take that back . . . right now.  
But HARRY doesn’t take it back. So DRACO takes his wand out.  
HARRY  
You do not want to do this.  
DRACO  
Yes I do.  
HARRY  
I don’t want to hurt you, Draco.  
DRACO  
How interesting, because I do want to hurt you.  
The two square up. And then release their wands.  
DRACO and HARRY  
Expelliarmus!  
Their wands repel and then break apart.  
DRACO  
Incarcerous!  
HARRY dodges a blast from DRACO’s wand.  
HARRY  
Tarantallegra!  
DRACO throws himself out of the way.  
HARRY  
You’ve been practising, Draco.  
DRACO  
And you’ve got sloppy, Potter. Densaugeo!  
HARRY just manages to get out of the way.  
HARRY  
Rictusempra!  
DRACO uses a chair to block the blast.  
DRACO  
Flipendo!  
HARRY is sent twirling through the air. DRACO laughs.  
Keep up, old man.  
HARRY  
We’re the same age, Draco.  
DRACO  
I wear it better.  
HARRY  
Brachiabindo!  
DRACO is bound tightly.  
DRACO  
That really the best you got? Emancipare!  
DRACO releases his own binds.  
Levicorpus!  
HARRY has to throw himself out of the way.  
Mobilicorpus! Oh, this is too much fun . . .  
DRACO bounces HARRY up and down on the table. And then as HARRY rolls away, DRACO jumps on to the table – he readies his wand, but as he does HARRY hits him with a spell . . .  
HARRY  
Obscuro!  
DRACO releases himself from his blindfold as soon as it hits.  
The two square up – HARRY throws a chair.  
DRACO ducks underneath it and slows the chair with his wand.  
GINNY  
I only left this room three minutes ago!  
She looks at the mess of the kitchen. She looks at the chairs suspended in the air. She signals them back to the floor with her wand.  
(Drier than dry.) What did I miss?  
ACT TWO SCENE FOURTEEN  
HOGWARTS, STAIRCASES  
SCORPIUS walks unhappily down a staircase.  
DELPHI scurries in from the other side.  
DELPHI  
So – technically – I shouldn’t be here.  
SCORPIUS  
Delphi?  
DELPHI  
In fact, technically I’m endangering our entire operation . . . which is not . . . well, I’m not a natural risk-taker as you know. I’ve never been to Hogwarts. Pretty lax security here isn’t there? And so many portraits. And corridors. And ghosts! This half-headless strange-looking ghost told me where I could find you, can you believe that?  
SCORPIUS  
You’ve never been to Hogwarts?  
DELPHI  
I was – unwell – as a child – for a few years. Other people got to go – I did not.  
SCORPIUS  
You were too – ill? I’m sorry, I didn’t know that.  
DELPHI  
I don’t advertise the fact – I prefer not to be seen as a tragic case, you know?  
This registers with SCORPIUS. He looks up to say something but DELPHI suddenly ducks from view as a student walks past. SCORPIUS tries to look casual until the student passes.  
Have they gone?  
SCORPIUS  
Delphi, maybe it is too dangerous for you to be here—  
DELPHI  
Well – someone’s got to do something about this.  
SCORPIUS  
Delphi, none of it worked, time-turning, we failed.  
DELPHI  
I know. Albus owled me. The history books changed but not enough – Cedric still died. In fact, failing the first task only made him more determined to win the second.  
SCORPIUS  
And Ron and Hermione have gone completely skewwhiff – and I still haven’t figured out why.  
DELPHI  
And that’s why Cedric has to wait. It’s all become quite confused and you’re entirely right to be keeping hold of the Time-Turner, Scorpius. But what I meant was – someone’s got to do something about the two of you.  
SCORPIUS  
Oh.  
DELPHI  
You’re best friends. Every owl he sends I can feel your absence. He’s destroyed by it.  
SCORPIUS  
Sounds like he’s found a shoulder to cry on. How many owls has he sent you now?  
DELPHI smiles softly.  
Sorry. That’s – I didn’t mean – I just – don’t understand what’s going on. I’ve tried to see him, talk to him, but every time I do he runs off.  
DELPHI  
You know, I didn’t have a best friend when I was your age. I wanted one. Desperately. When I was younger I even invented one but—  
SCORPIUS  
I had one of those too. Called Flurry. We fell out over the correct rules of Gobstones.  
DELPHI  
Albus needs you, Scorpius. That’s a wonderful thing.  
SCORPIUS  
He needs me to do what?  
DELPHI  
That’s the thing isn’t it? About friendships. You don’t know what he needs. You only know he needs it. Find him Scorpius. You two – you belong together.  
ACT TWO SCENE FIFTEEN  
HARRY AND GINNY POTTER’S HOUSE, KITCHEN  
HARRY and DRACO sit far apart. GINNY stands between them.  
DRACO  
Sorry about your kitchen, Ginny.  
GINNY  
Oh, it’s not my kitchen. Harry does most of the cooking.  
DRACO  
I can’t talk to him either. Scorpius. Especially since – Astoria has gone. I can’t even talk about how losing her has affected him. As hard as I try, I can’t reach him. You can’t talk to Albus. I can’t talk to Scorpius. That’s what this is about. Not about my son being evil. Because as much as you might take the word of a haughty centaur, you know the power of friendship.  
HARRY  
Draco, whatever you may think—  
DRACO  
I always envied you them you know – Weasley and Granger. I had—  
GINNY  
Crabbe and Goyle.  
DRACO  
Two lunks who wouldn’t know one end of a broomstick from another. You – the three of you – you shone you know? You liked each other. You had fun. I envied you those friendships more than anything else.  
GINNY  
I envied them too.  
HARRY looks at GINNY, surprised.  
HARRY  
I need to protect him—  
DRACO  
My father thought he was protecting me. Most of the time. I think you have to make a choice – at a certain point – of the man you want to be. And I tell you that at that time you need a parent or a friend. And if you’ve learnt to hate your parent by then and you have no friends . . . then you’re all alone. And being alone – that’s so hard. I was alone. And it sent me to a truly dark place. For a long time. Tom Riddle was also a lonely child. You may not understand that Harry, but I do – and I think Ginny does too.  
GINNY  
He’s right.  
DRACO  
Tom Riddle didn’t emerge from his dark place. And so Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. Maybe the black cloud Bane saw was Albus’s loneliness. His pain. His hatred. Don’t lose the boy. You’ll regret it. And so will he. Because he needs you, and Scorpius, whether or not he now knows it.  
HARRY looks at DRACO, he thinks.  
He opens his mouth to speak. He thinks.  
GINNY  
Harry. Will you get the Floo powder or shall I?  
HARRY looks up at his wife.  
ACT TWO SCENE SIXTEEN  
HOGWARTS, LIBRARY  
SCORPIUS arrives in the library. He looks left and right. And then he sees ALBUS. And ALBUS sees him.  
SCORPIUS  
Hi.  
ALBUS  
Scorpius. I can’t . . .  
SCORPIUS  
I know. You’re in Gryffindor now. You don’t want to see me now. But here I am anyway. Talking to you.  
ALBUS  
Well, I can’t talk, so—  
SCORPIUS  
You have to. You think you can just ignore everything that’s happened? The world has gone crazy, have you noticed?  
ALBUS  
I know, okay? Ron’s gone strange. Hermione’s a professor, it’s all wrong but—  
SCORPIUS  
And Rose doesn’t exist.  
ALBUS  
I know. Look, I don’t understand everything, but you can’t be here.  
SCORPIUS  
Because of what we did, Rose wasn’t even born. Do you remember being told about the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball? All the four Triwizard champions took a partner. Your dad took Parvati Patil, Viktor Krum took—  
ALBUS  
Hermione. And Ron got jealous and behaved like a prat.  
SCORPIUS  
Only he didn’t. I found Rita Skeeter’s book about them. And it’s very different. Ron took Hermione to the ball.  
ALBUS  
What?  
POLLY CHAPMAN  
Ssshhh!  
SCORPIUS looks at POLLY and drops his volume.  
SCORPIUS  
As friends. And they danced in a friendly way, and it was nice, and then he danced with Padma Patil and that was nicer, and they started dating and he changed a bit and then they got married and meanwhile Hermione became a—  
ALBUS  
—psychopath.  
SCORPIUS  
Hermione was supposed to go to that ball with Krum – do you know why she didn’t? Because she had suspicions the two strange Durmstrang boys she met before the first task were somehow involved in the disappearance of Cedric’s wand. She believed we, under Viktor’s orders, cost Cedric the first task . . .  
ALBUS  
Wow.  
SCORPIUS  
And without Krum, Ron never got jealous and that jealousy was all-important and so Ron and Hermione stayed very good friends but never fell in love – never got married – never had Rose.  
ALBUS  
So that’s why Dad’s so – did he change too?  
SCORPIUS  
I’m pretty sure your dad is exactly the same. Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Married to Ginny. Three kids.  
ALBUS  
So why is he being such a—  
A LIBRARIAN enters at the back of the room.  
SCORPIUS  
Have you heard me, Albus? This is bigger than you and your dad. Professor Croaker’s law – the furthest someone can go back in time without the possibility of serious harm to the traveller or time itself is five hours. And we went back years. The smallest moment, the smallest change, it creates ripples. And we – we’ve created really bad ripples. Rose was never born because of what we did. Rose.  
LIBRARIAN  
Ssshhh!  
ALBUS thinks quickly.  
ALBUS  
Fine, let’s go back – fix it. Get Cedric and Rose back.  
SCORPIUS  
. . . is the wrong answer.  
ALBUS  
You’ve still got the Time-Turner, right? No one found it?  
SCORPIUS takes it out of his pocket.  
SCORPIUS  
Yes, but . . .  
ALBUS snatches it from his hand.  
No. Don’t . . . Albus. Don’t you understand how bad things could get?  
SCORPIUS grabs for the Time-Turner, ALBUS pushes him back, they wrestle inexpertly.  
ALBUS  
Things need fixing, Scorpius. Cedric still needs saving. Rose needs bringing back. We’ll be more careful. Whatever Croaker says, trust me, trust us. We’ll get it right this time.  
SCORPIUS  
No. We won’t. Give it back, Albus! Give it back!  
ALBUS  
I can’t. This is too important.  
SCORPIUS  
Yes it’s too important – for us. We’re not good at this stuff. We’ll get it wrong.  
ALBUS  
Who’s saying that we’ll get it wrong?  
SCORPIUS  
I say. Because that’s what we do. We mess things up. We lose. We’re losers, true and total losers. Haven’t you realised that yet?  
ALBUS finally gets the upper hand and pins SCORPIUS to the ground.  
ALBUS  
Well, I wasn’t a loser before I met you.  
SCORPIUS  
Albus, whatever you’ve got to prove to your dad – this isn’t the way—  
ALBUS  
I don’t have anything to prove to my dad. I’ve got to save Cedric to save Rose. And maybe, without you holding me back, I can make a proper go of it.  
SCORPIUS  
Without me? Oh poor Albus Potter. With his chip on his shoulder. Poor Albus Potter. So sad.  
ALBUS  
What are you saying?  
SCORPIUS (exploding)  
Try my life! People look at you because your dad’s the famous Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. People look at me because they think my dad is Voldemort. Voldemort.  
ALBUS  
Don’t even—  
SCORPIUS  
Can you even slightly imagine what that’s like? Have you even ever tried? No. Because you can’t see beyond the end of your nose. Because you can’t see beyond the end of your stupid thing with your dad. He will always be Harry Potter, you know that right? And you will always be his son. And I know it’s hard, and the other kids are awful but you have to learn to be okay with that, because – there are worse things, okay?  
Beat.  
There was a moment I was excited, when I realised time was different, a moment when I thought maybe my mum hadn’t got sick. Maybe my mum wasn’t dead. But no, turns out, she was. I’m still the child of Voldemort, without a mother, giving sympathy to the boy who doesn’t ever give anything back. So I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your life because I tell you – you wouldn’t have a chance of ruining mine – it was already ruined. You just didn’t make it better. Because you’re a terrible – the most terrible – friend.

Silence. Hermione slowly put down the book and looked up.

"I really want them to be friends," Harry said suddenly. Draco looked at him.

"Me too," he whispered. Harry looked at him. Then he stood up and walked over to Draco. Draco looked at him perplexed. Harry held out his hand.

"My name's Harry Potter,"

Silence.

Draco smiled.

"Draco Malfoy,"

A couple of people beamed and Harry went back to his seat. Hermione, who had been reading ahead, grinned.

ALBUS digests this. He sees what he’s done to his friend.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (from off)  
Albus? Albus Potter. Scorpius Malfoy. Are you in there – together? Because I advise you not to be.  
ALBUS looks at SCORPIUS, he pulls a cloak from his bag.  
ALBUS  
Quick. We need to hide.  
SCORPIUS  
What?  
ALBUS  
Scorpius, look at me.  
SCORPIUS  
That’s the Invisibility Cloak? Isn’t it James’s?  
ALBUS  
If she finds us, we’ll be forced apart forever. Please. I didn’t understand. Please.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (from off, trying to give them every chance)  
I am about to enter.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL comes into the room, the Marauder’s Map in her hands. The boys disappear beneath the cloak. She looks around exasperated.  
Well, where have they – I never wanted this thing and now it’s playing tricks on me.  
She thinks. She looks back at the map. She identifies where they should be. She looks around the room.  
Objects move as the boys invisibly move past them. She sees where they’re heading, she makes to block them. But they skirt around her.  
Unless. Unless . . . your father’s cloak.  
She looks back at the map, she looks at the boys. She smiles to herself.  
Well, if I didn’t see you, I didn’t see you.  
She exits. The two boys remove the cloak. They sit in silence for a moment.  
ALBUS  
Yes, I stole this from James. He’s remarkably easy to steal from, his trunk combination is the date he got his first broom. I’ve found the cloak made avoiding bullies easier.  
SCORPIUS nods.  
I’m sorry – about your mum. I know we don’t talk about her enough – but I hope you know – I’m sorry – it’s rubbish – what happened to her – to you.  
SCORPIUS  
Thanks.  
ALBUS  
My dad said – said that you were this dark cloud around me. My dad started to think – and I just knew I had to stay away, and if I didn’t, Dad said he would—  
SCORPIUS  
Your dad thinks the rumours are true – I am the son of Voldemort?  
ALBUS (nods)  
His department are currently investigating it.  
SCORPIUS  
Good. Let them. Sometimes – sometimes I find myself thinking – maybe they’re true too.  
ALBUS  
No. They’re not true. And I’ll tell you why. Because I don’t think Voldemort is capable of having a kind son – and you’re kind, Scorpius. To the depths of your belly, to the tips of your fingers. I truly believe Voldemort – Voldemort couldn’t have a child like you.  
Beat. SCORPIUS is moved by this.  
SCORPIUS  
That’s nice – that’s a nice thing to say.  
ALBUS  
And it’s something I should have said a long time ago. In fact, you’re probably the best person I know. And you don’t – you couldn’t – hold me back – you make me stronger – and when Dad forced us apart – without you—  
SCORPIUS  
I didn’t much like my life without you in it either.  
ALBUS  
And I know I’ll always be Harry Potter’s son – and I will sort that out in my head – and I know compared to you my life is pretty good really and that he and I are comparatively lucky and—  
SCORPIUS (interrupting)  
Albus, as apologies go this is wonderfully fulsome, but you’re starting to talk more about you than me again, so probably better to quit while you’re ahead.  
ALBUS smiles and stretches out a hand.  
ALBUS  
Friends?  
SCORPIUS  
Always.  
SCORPIUS extends his hand, ALBUS pulls SCORPIUS up into a hug.  
That’s the second time you’ve done that.  
The two boys break apart and smile.  
ALBUS  
But I’m pleased we had this argument because it’s given me a really good idea.  
SCORPIUS  
About what?  
ALBUS  
It involves the second task. And humiliation.  
SCORPIUS  
You’re still talking about going back in time? Have we been having the same conversation?  
ALBUS  
You’re right – we are losers. We’re brilliant at losing and so we should be using our own knowledge here. Our own powers. Losers are taught to be losers. And there’s only one way to teach a loser – and we know that better than anyone – humiliation. We need to humiliate him. So in the second task that’s what we’ll do.  
SCORPIUS thinks – for a long time – and then smiles.  
SCORPIUS  
That’s a really good strategy.  
ALBUS  
I know.  
SCORPIUS  
I mean, quite spectacular. Humiliate Cedric to save Cedric. Clever. And Rose?  
ALBUS  
That I’m saving as a sparkly surprise. I can do it without you – but I want you there. Because I want us to do this together. Set things right together. So . . . will you come?  
SCORPIUS  
But, just a minute, isn’t – wasn’t – the second task took place in the lake and you’re not allowed to leave the school building?  
ALBUS grins.  
ALBUS  
Yes. About that . . . we need to find the girls’ bathroom on the first floor.  
ACT TWO SCENE SEVENTEEN  
HOGWARTS, STAIRCASES  
RON is walking down the staircase, consumed, and then he sees HERMIONE and his expression changes entirely.  
RON  
Professor Granger.  
HERMIONE looks across, her heart leaps a bit too (though she won’t admit it).  
HERMIONE  
Ron. What are you doing here?  
RON  
Panju got in a little trouble in Potions class. Was showing off of course and put the wrong thing with the wrong thing, and now he has no eyebrows and a rather large moustache, apparently. Which doesn’t suit him. I didn’t want to come but Padma says that when it comes to facial growths, sons need their fathers. Have you done something with your hair?  
HERMIONE  
Just combed it I suspect.  
RON  
Well . . . combing it suits you.  
HERMIONE looks at RON slightly strangely.  
HERMIONE  
Ron, will you stop looking at me like that?  
RON (summoning confidence)  
You know, Harry’s boy Albus – said to me the other day that he thought you and I were – married. Ha ha. Ha. Ha. Ridiculous, I know.  
HERMIONE  
Very ridiculous.  
RON  
He even thought we had a daughter. That’d be strange wouldn’t it?  
The two lock eyes. HERMIONE is the first to break away.  
HERMIONE  
More than strange.  
RON  
Exactly. We’re – friends and that’s all.  
HERMIONE  
Absolutely. Only – friends.  
RON  
Only – friends. Funny word – friends. Not that funny. Just a word really. Friends. Friend. Funny friend. You, my funny friend, my Hermione. Not that – not my Hermione, you understand – not MY Hermione – not MINE – you know, but . . .  
HERMIONE  
I know.  
There’s a pause. Neither of them moves the smallest inch. Everything feels too important for movement. Then RON coughs.  
RON  
Well. Must get on. Sort Panju out. Teach him the finer arts of moustache grooming.  
He walks on, he turns, looks at HERMIONE. She looks back, he hurries on again.  
Your hair really does very much suit you.  
ACT TWO SCENE EIGHTEEN  
HOGWARTS, HEADMISTRESS’S OFFICE  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL is onstage on her own. She looks at the map. She frowns to herself. She taps it with her wand. She smiles to herself at a good decision made.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Mischief managed.  
There’s a rattling.  
The whole stage seems to vibrate.  
GINNY is the first through the fireplace, and then HARRY.  
GINNY  
Professor, I can’t say that ever gets more dignified.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Potter. You’re back. And you seem to have finally ruined my carpet.  
HARRY  
I need to find my son. We need to.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Harry, I’ve considered this and decided I want no part of it. Whatever you threaten, I—  
HARRY  
Minerva, I come here in peace, not war. I should never have spoken to you that way.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
I just don’t think I can interfere in friendships and I believe—  
HARRY  
I need to say sorry to you and sorry to Albus, will you give me that chance?  
DRACO arrives behind them with a bang of soot.  
PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL  
Draco?  
DRACO  
He needs to see his son, and I need to see mine.  
HARRY  
Like I say – peace – not war.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL studies his face, she sees the sincerity she needs to see. She takes the map back out of her pocket. She opens it up.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
Well, peace is certainly something I can be part of.  
She taps it with her wand. Sighs.  
I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.  
The map is lit into action.  
Well, they are together.  
DRACO  
In the girls’ bathroom on the first floor. What on earth would they be doing there?  
ACT TWO SCENE NINETEEN  
HOGWARTS, GIRLS’ BATHROOM  
SCORPIUS and ALBUS enter a bathroom. In the centre of it is a large Victorian sink.  
SCORPIUS  
So let me get this right – the plan is Engorgement . . .  
ALBUS  
Yes. Scorpius, that soap if you may . . .  
SCORPIUS fishes a soap out of the sink.  
Engorgio!  
He fires a bolt from his wand across the room. The soap blows up to four times its size.  
SCORPIUS  
Nice. Consider me engorgimpressed.  
ALBUS  
The second task was the lake task. They had to retrieve something which was stolen from them, which turned out to be—  
SCORPIUS  
—people they loved.  
ALBUS  
Cedric used a Bubble-Head Charm to swim through the lake. All we do is follow him in there, and use Engorgement to turn him into something rather larger. We know the Time-Turner doesn’t give us long, so we’re going to be quick. Get to him and Engorgio his head and watch him float out of the lake – away from the task – away from the competition . . .  
SCORPIUS  
But – you still haven’t told me how we’re going to actually get to the lake . . .  
And then suddenly a jet of water emerges from the sink and after it ascends a very wet MOANING MYRTLE.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
Whoah. That feels good. Never used to enjoy that. But when you get to my age, you take what you can . . .  
SCORPIUS  
Of course – you’re a genius – Moaning Myrtle . . .  
MOANING MYRTLE swoops down on to SCORPIUS.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
What did you call me? Do I moan? Am I moaning now? Am I? Am I?  
SCORPIUS  
No, I didn’t mean . . .  
MOANING MYRTLE  
What’s my name?  
SCORPIUS  
Myrtle.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
Exactly – Myrtle. Myrtle Elizabeth Warren – a pretty name – my name. No need for the Moaning.  
SCORPIUS  
Well . . .  
MOANING MYRTLE (she giggles)  
It’s been a while. Boys. In my bathroom. In my girls’ bathroom. Well, that’s not right . . . but then again, I always did have a soft spot for the Potters. And I was moderately partial to a Malfoy too. Now how can I help you pair?  
ALBUS  
You were there Myrtle – in the lake. They wrote about you. There must be a way out of these pipes.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
I’ve been everywhere. But where specifically were you thinking?  
ALBUS  
The second task. The lake task. In the Triwizard Tournament. Twenty-five years ago. Harry and Cedric.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
Such a shame the pretty one had to die. Not that your father is not pretty – but Cedric Diggory – you’d be amazed at how many girls I had to hear doing love incantations in this very bathroom . . . and the weeping after he was taken.  
ALBUS  
Help us Myrtle, help us get into that same lake.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
You think I can help you travel in time?  
ALBUS  
We need you to keep a secret.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
I love secrets. I won’t tell a soul. Cross my heart and hope to die. Or – the equivalent. For ghosts. You know.  
ALBUS nods at SCORPIUS, who reveals the Time-Turner.  
ALBUS  
We can travel in time. You’re going to help us travel the pipes. We’re going to save Cedric Diggory.  
MOANING MYRTLE (grins)  
Well, that sounds like fun.  
ALBUS  
And we’ve no time to lose.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
This very sink. This very sink empties directly into the lake. It breaks every bylaw but this school has always been antiquated. Dive in and you will be piped straight to it.  
ALBUS pulls himself into the sink, dumping his cloak as he does. SCORPIUS copies.  
ALBUS hands SCORPIUS some green foliage in a bag.  
ALBUS  
Some for me and some for you.  
SCORPIUS  
Gillyweed? We’re using Gillyweed? To breathe under water?  
ALBUS  
Just like my dad did. Now, are you ready?  
SCORPIUS  
Remember, this time, we can’t be caught out by the clock . . .  
ALBUS  
Five minutes, that’s all we allow for, before we get pulled back to the present.  
SCORPIUS  
Tell me this is all going to be okay.  
ALBUS (grinning)  
It’s all going to be entirely okay. Are you ready?  
ALBUS takes the Gillyweed and disappears down.  
SCORPIUS  
No, Albus – Albus –  
He looks up, he and MOANING MYRTLE are alone.  
MOANING MYRTLE  
I do like brave boys.  
SCORPIUS (a little bit scared, a tiny bit brave)  
Then I’m entirely ready. For whatever comes.  
He takes the Gillyweed and disappears down.  
MOANING MYRTLE is left alone onstage.  
There is a giant whoosh of light and smash of noise.  
And time stops. And then it turns over, thinks a bit, and begins spooling backwards . . .  
The boys are gone.  
HARRY appears at a run, a deep frown on his face, behind him DRACO, GINNY and PROFESSOR McGONAGALL.  
HARRY  
Albus . . . Albus . . .  
GINNY  
He’s gone.  
They find the boys’ cloaks on the ground.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (consulting the map)  
He’s disappeared. No, he’s travelling under Hogwarts grounds, no, he’s disappeared—  
DRACO  
How is he doing this?  
MOANING MYRTLE  
He’s using a rather pretty trinket thingy.  
HARRY  
Myrtle!  
MOANING MYRTLE  
Oops, you caught me. And I was trying so hard to hide. Hello, Harry. Hello, Draco. Have you been bad boys again?  
HARRY  
What trinket is he using?  
MOANING MYRTLE  
I think it was a secret, but I could never keep anything from you Harry. How is it you’ve grown handsomer and handsomer as you’ve aged? And you’re taller.  
HARRY  
My son is in danger. I need your help. What are they doing Myrtle?  
MOANING MYRTLE  
He’s after saving a dishy boy. A certain Cedric Diggory.  
HARRY immediately realises what’s happened, and is horrified.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
But Cedric Diggory died years ago . . .  
MOANING MYRTLE  
He seemed quite confident he could get around that fact. He’s very confident Harry, just like you.  
HARRY  
He heard me talking – to Amos Diggory . . . could he have . . . the Ministry’s Time-Turner. No, that’s impossible.  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
The Ministry has a Time-Turner? I thought they were destroyed?  
MOANING MYRTLE  
Isn’t everyone so naughty?  
DRACO  
Can someone please explain what’s going on?  
HARRY  
Albus and Scorpius are not disappearing and reappearing – they’re travelling. Travelling in time.  
ACT TWO SCENE TWENTY  
TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, LAKE, 1995  
LUDO BAGMAN  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you – the greatest – the fabulous – the one – and the only TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! If you’re from Hogwarts. Give me a cheer.  
There’s a loud cheer.  
And now ALBUS and SCORPIUS are swimming through the lake. Descending through the water with graceful ease.  
If you’re from Durmstrang – give me a cheer.  
There’s a loud cheer.  
AND IF YOU’RE FROM BEAUXBATONS GIVE ME A CHEER.  
There’s a slightly less limp cheer.  
The French are getting into this.  
And they’re off . . . Viktor’s a shark, of course he is, Fleur looks remarkable, ever plucky Harry is using Gillyweed, clever Harry, very clever – and Cedric – well, Cedric, what a treat ladies and gentlemen, Cedric is using a Bubble Charm to cruise through the lake.  
CEDRIC DIGGORY approaches them through the water, a bubble over his head. ALBUS and SCORPIUS raise their wands together and fire an Engorgement Charm through the water.  
He turns and looks at them confused. And it hits him.  
And around him the water glows gold.  
And then CEDRIC starts to grow – and grow again – and grow some more.  
He looks around himself – entirely panicked. And the boys watch as CEDRIC ascends helplessly through the water.  
But no, what’s this . . . Cedric Diggory is ascending out of the water and seemingly out of the competition. Oh, ladies and gentlemen, we don’t have our winner but we certainly have our loser. Cedric Diggory is turning into a balloon and this balloon wants to fly. Fly, ladies and gentlemen, fly. Fly out of the task and out of the tournament and – oh my, it gets wilder still, around Cedric fireworks explode declaiming – ‘Ron loves Hermione’ – and the crowd love that – oh, ladies and gentlemen, the look on Cedric’s face. It’s quite some picture, it’s quite some sight, it’s quite some tragedy. This is a humiliation, there’s no other word for it.  
And ALBUS smiles widely and high-fives SCORPIUS in the water.  
And ALBUS points up, and SCORPIUS nods, and they start to swim ever upward. And as CEDRIC ascends people start to laugh, and everything changes.  
The world becomes darker. The world becomes almost black in fact.  
And there’s a flash. And a bang. And the Time-Turner ticks to a stop. And we’re back in the present.  
SCORPIUS suddenly emerges, shooting up through the water. And he’s triumphant.  
SCORPIUS  
Woooo – hoooooo!  
He looks around, surprised. Where’s Albus? He puts his arms into the air.  
We did it!  
He waits another beat.  
Albus?  
Albus still doesn’t emerge. SCORPIUS treads water, he thinks and then he ducks back into the water.  
He emerges back up again. Now thoroughly panicked. He looks around.  
Albus . . . ALBUS . . . ALBUS.  
And there’s a whisper in Parseltongue. Which travels fast around the audience. He’s coming. He’s coming. He’s coming.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
Scorpius Malfoy. Get out of the lake. Get out of the lake. Right now.  
She pulls him out of the water.  
SCORPIUS  
Miss. I need help. Please, Miss.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
Miss? I’m Professor Umbridge, the Headmistress of your school, I’m no Miss.  
SCORPIUS  
You’re the Headmistress? But I . . .  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
I am the Headmistress and however important your family may be – it doesn’t give you an excuse to dilly-dally, to mess about.  
SCORPIUS  
There’s a boy in this lake. You need to get help. I’m looking for my friend, Miss. Professor. Headmaster. One of Hogwarts’s students, Miss. I’m looking for Albus Potter.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
Potter? Albus Potter? There’s no such student. In fact, there hasn’t been a Potter at Hogwarts for years – and that boy didn’t turn out so well. Not so much rest in peace, Harry Potter, more rest in perpetual despair. Total troublemaker.  
SCORPIUS  
Harry Potter’s dead?  
Suddenly from around the auditorium, the feel of a breath of the wind. Some black robes arise around people. Black robes that become black shapes. That become Dementors.  
Flying Dementors through the auditorium. These black deadly shapes, these black deadly forces. They are everything to be feared. And they suck the spirit from the room.  
The wind continues. This is Hell. And then right from the back of the room and whispering around everyone. Words said with an unmistakeable voice. The voice of VOLDEMORT . . .  
Haaarry Pottttter . . .  
Harry’s dream has come to life.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
Have you swallowed something funny in there? Become a Mudblood without any of us noticing? Harry Potter died over twenty years ago as part of that failed coup on the school – he was one of those Dumbledore terrorists we bravely overthrew at the Battle of Hogwarts. Now come along – I don’t know what game you’re playing but you’re upsetting the Dementors and entirely ruining Voldemort Day.  
And the Parseltongue whispers grow louder and louder. Grow monstrously loud. And giant banners with snake symbols upon them descend over the stage.  
SCORPIUS  
Voldemort Day?  
We cut to black.  
END OF PART ONE  
PART TWO  
ACT THREE  
ACT THREE SCENE ONE  
HOGWARTS, HEADMISTRESS’S OFFICE  
SCORPIUS enters the office of DOLORES UMBRIDGE. He is dressed in darker, blacker robes. He has a pensive look on his face. He remains coiled and alert.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
Scorpius. Thank you so much for coming to see me.  
SCORPIUS  
Headmistress.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
Scorpius, I’ve thought for a long time that you have Head Boy potential, as you know. Pure-blooded, a natural leader, wonderfully athletic . . .  
SCORPIUS  
Athletic?  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
No need to be modest, Scorpius. I’ve seen you on the Quidditch pitch, there’s rarely a Snitch you don’t catch. You are a highly valued student. Valued by the faculty. Valued especially by me. I’ve positively glowed about you in dispatches to the Augurey. Our work together, flushing out the more dilettante students has made this school a safer – purer – place.  
SCORPIUS  
Has it?  
There is the sound of a scream from off. SCORPIUS turns towards it. But he dismisses the thought. He must and he will control himself.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
But in the three days since I found you in that lake on Voldemort Day, you’ve become . . . odder and odder – in particular, this sudden obsession with Harry Potter . . .  
SCORPIUS  
I don’t . . .  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
Questioning everyone you can about the Battle of Hogwarts. How Potter died. Why Potter died. And this ludicrous fascination with Cedric Diggory. Scorpius – we’ve checked you for hexes and curses – there were none we can see – so I’m asking if there’s anything I can do – to restore you to what you were . . .  
SCORPIUS  
No. No. Consider me restored. Temporary aberration. That’s all.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
So we can continue our work together?  
SCORPIUS  
We can.  
She puts her hand to her heart, and touches her wrists together.  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE  
For Voldemort and Valour.  
SCORPIUS (trying to copy)  
For – um – yes.  
ACT THREE SCENE TWO  
HOGWARTS, GROUNDS  
KARL JENKINS  
Hey Scorpion King.  
SCORPIUS is high-fived. It’s painful, he takes it.  
YANN FREDERICKS  
We’re still on right, tomorrow night?  
KARL JENKINS  
Because we are ready to spill some proper Mudblood guts.  
POLLY CHAPMAN  
Scorpius.  
POLLY CHAPMAN is standing on the stairs, SCORPIUS turns towards her, surprised to hear her say his name.  
SCORPIUS  
Polly Chapman?  
POLLY CHAPMAN  
Shall we cut to it? I know everyone is waiting to know who you’re going to ask because, you know, you need to ask someone and I’ve been asked by three people already and I know I’m not alone in refusing them all. In case, you know, you were to ask me.  
SCORPIUS  
Right.  
POLLY CHAPMAN  
Which would be great. If you were interested. Which rumour is – you are. And I just want to make clear – at this moment – that I am also interested. And that isn’t a rumour. That’s a – f-a-c-t – fact.  
SCORPIUS  
That’s um – great, but – what are we talking about?  
POLLY CHAPMAN  
The Blood Ball of course – who you – the Scorpion King, are taking to the Blood Ball.  
SCORPIUS  
You – Polly Chapman – want me to take you to a – ball?  
There is the sound of screaming behind him.  
What is that screaming?  
POLLY CHAPMAN  
Mudbloods of course. In the dungeons. Your idea wasn’t it? What’s going on with you? Oh Potter, I’ve got blood on my shoes again . . .  
She bends and carefully cleans the blood off her shoes.  
Like the Augurey insists – the future is ours to make – so here I am – making a future – with you. For Voldemort and Valour.  
SCORPIUS  
For Voldemort it is.  
POLLY walks on, SCORPIUS looks agonised after her. What is this world – and what is he within it?  
ACT THREE SCENE THREE  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC, OFFICE OF THE HEAD OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT  
DRACO is impressive in a way we haven’t seen. He has the smell of power about him. Flying down either side of the room are Augurey flags – with the bird emblazoned in a fascistic manner.  
DRACO  
You are late.  
SCORPIUS  
This is your office?  
DRACO  
You are late and unapologetic. Maybe you are determined to compound the problem.  
SCORPIUS  
You’re Head of Magical Law Enforcement?  
DRACO  
How dare you! How dare you embarrass me and keep me waiting and then not apologise for it!  
SCORPIUS  
Sorry.  
DRACO  
Sir.  
SCORPIUS  
Sorry, sir.  
DRACO  
I did not bring you up to be sloppy, Scorpius. I did not bring you up to humiliate me at Hogwarts.  
SCORPIUS  
Humiliate you, sir?  
DRACO  
Harry Potter, asking questions about Harry Potter, of all the embarrassing things. How dare you disgrace the Malfoy name.  
SCORPIUS  
Oh no. Are you responsible? No. No. You can’t be.  
DRACO  
Scorpius . . .  
SCORPIUS  
The Daily Prophet today – three wizards blowing up bridges to see how many Muggles they can kill with one blast – is that you?  
DRACO  
Be very careful.  
SCORPIUS  
The ‘Mudblood’ death camps, the torture, the burning alive of those that oppose him. How much of that is you? Mum always told me that you were a better man than I could see, but this is what you really are isn’t it? A murderer, a torturer, a—  
DRACO rises up and pulls SCORPIUS hard on to the table. The violence is surprising and deadly.  
DRACO  
Do not use her name in vain, Scorpius. Do not score points that way. She deserves better than that.  
SCORPIUS says nothing. Horrified and scared. DRACO reads this. He lets go of SCORPIUS’s head. He doesn’t like hurting his son.  
And no, those idiots blasting Muggles, that’s not my doing, though it’ll be me the Augurey asks to bribe the Muggle Prime Minister with gold . . . Did your mother really say that of me?  
SCORPIUS  
She said that grandfather didn’t like her very much – opposed the match – thought she was too Muggle-loving – too weak – but that you defied him for her. She said it was the bravest thing she’d ever seen.  
DRACO  
She made being brave very easy, your mother.  
SCORPIUS  
But that was – another you.  
He looks at his dad, who looks back with a frown.  
I’ve done bad things, you’ve done worse. What have we become, Dad?  
DRACO  
We haven’t become anything – we simply are as we are.  
SCORPIUS  
The Malfoys. The family you can always rely on to make the world a murkier place.  
This hits home with DRACO, he looks carefully at SCORPIUS.  
DRACO  
This business at the school – what’s inspired it?  
SCORPIUS  
I don’t want to be who I am.  
DRACO  
And what’s brought that on?  
SCORPIUS desperately thinks for a way of describing his story.  
SCORPIUS  
I’ve seen myself in a different way.  
DRACO  
You know what I loved most about your mother? She could always help me find light in the darkness. She made the world – my world anyway – less – what was the word you used – ‘murky’.  
SCORPIUS  
Did she?  
DRACO studies his son.  
DRACO  
There’s more of her in there than I thought.  
Beat. He looks at SCORPIUS carefully.  
Whatever you’re doing – do it safely. I can’t lose you too.  
SCORPIUS  
Yes. Sir.  
DRACO looks at his son one last time – trying to understand his head.  
DRACO  
For Voldemort and Valour.  
SCORPIUS looks at him and backs out of the room.  
SCORPIUS  
For Voldemort and Valour.  
ACT THREE SCENE FOUR  
HOGWARTS, LIBRARY  
SCORPIUS enters the library and starts to desperately look through books. He finds a history book.  
SCORPIUS  
How did Cedric become a Death Eater? What have I missed? Find me some – light in the darkness.  
CRAIG BOWKER JR  
Why are you here?  
SCORPIUS turns to look at a rather desperate-looking CRAIG, his clothes tattered and worn.  
SCORPIUS  
Why can’t I be here?  
CRAIG BOWKER JR  
It’s not ready yet. I’m working as fast as I can. But Professor Snape sets so much of it, and writing the essay in two different ways. I mean, I’m not complaining . . . sorry.  
SCORPIUS  
Start again. From the beginning. What’s not ready?  
CRAIG BOWKER JR  
Your Potions homework. And I’m happy to do it – grateful even – and I know you hate homework and books, and I never let you down, you know that.  
SCORPIUS  
I hate homework?  
CRAIG BOWKER JR  
You’re the Scorpion King. Of course you hate homework. What are you doing with A History of Magic? I could do that assignment too?  
Pause. SCORPIUS looks at CRAIG a moment and then walks away. CRAIG exits.  
After a moment SCORPIUS returns with a frown.  
SCORPIUS  
Did he say Snape?  
ACT THREE SCENE FIVE  
HOGWARTS, POTIONS CLASSROOM  
SCORPIUS runs into the Potions classroom. Slamming back the door. SEVERUS SNAPE looks up at him.  
SNAPE  
Did no one teach you to knock, boy?  
SCORPIUS looks up at SNAPE, slightly breathless, slightly unsure, slightly exultant.  
SCORPIUS  
Severus Snape. This is an honour.  
SNAPE  
Professor Snape will do fine. You may behave like a king at this school Malfoy, but that doesn’t make us all your subjects.  
SCORPIUS  
But you’re the answer . . .  
SNAPE  
How very pleasant for me. If you’ve got something to say boy, then please say it . . . if not, close the door on your way out.  
SCORPIUS  
I need your help.  
SNAPE  
I exist to serve.  
SCORPIUS  
I just don’t know what help I – need. Are you still undercover now? Are you still working secretly for Dumbledore?  
SNAPE  
Dumbledore? Dumbledore’s dead. And my work for him was public – I taught in his school.  
SCORPIUS  
No. That’s not all you did. You watched the Death Eaters for him. You advised him. Everyone thought you’d murdered him – but it turned out you’d been supporting him. You saved the world.  
SNAPE  
These are very dangerous allegations, boy. And don’t think the Malfoy name will prevent me inflicting punishment.  
SCORPIUS  
What if I was to tell you there was another world – another world in which Voldemort was defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Harry Potter and Dumbledore’s Army won, how would you feel then . . .  
SNAPE  
I’d say that the rumours of Hogwarts’s beloved Scorpion King losing his mind are well founded.  
SCORPIUS  
There was a stolen Time-Turner. I stole a Time-Turner. With Albus. We tried to bring Cedric Diggory back from the dead, when he was dead. We tried to stop him winning the Triwizard Tournament. But by doing so we turned him into an almost different person entirely.  
SNAPE  
Harry Potter won that Triwizard Tournament.  
SCORPIUS  
He wasn’t supposed to do it alone. Cedric was supposed to win it with him. But we humiliated him out of the tournament. And as a result of that humiliation he became a Death Eater. I can’t work out what he did in the Battle of Hogwarts – whether he killed someone or – but he did something and it changed everything.  
SNAPE  
Cedric Diggory killed only one wizard and not a significant one – Neville Longbottom.  
SCORPIUS  
Oh, of course, that’s it! Professor Longbottom was supposed to kill Nagini, Voldemort’s snake. Nagini had to die before Voldemort could die. That’s it! You’ve solved it! We destroyed Cedric, he killed Neville, Voldemort won the battle. Can you see? Can you see it?  
SNAPE  
I can see this is a Malfoy game. Get out before I alert your father and plunge you into deep trouble.  
SCORPIUS thinks and then plays his final, desperate, card.  
SCORPIUS  
You loved his mother. I don’t remember everything. I know you loved his mother. Harry’s mother. Lily. I know you spent years undercover. I know without you the war could never have been won. How would I know this if I hadn’t seen the other world . . . ?  
SNAPE says nothing, overwhelmed.  
Only Dumbledore knew, am I right? And when you lost him you must have felt so alone. I know you’re a good man. Harry Potter told his son you’re a great man.  
SNAPE looks at SCORPIUS, unsure what’s going on. Is this a trick? He is quite seriously at a loss.  
SNAPE  
Harry Potter is dead.  
SCORPIUS  
Not in my world. He said you were the bravest man he’d ever met. He knew, you see – he knew your secret – what you did for Dumbledore. And he admired you for it – greatly. And that’s why he named his son – my best friend – after you both. Albus Severus Potter.  
SNAPE is stopped. He is deeply moved.  
Please – for Lily, for the world, help me.  
SNAPE thinks and then walks up to SCORPIUS, taking out his wand as he does. SCORPIUS steps back, scared. SNAPE fires his wand at the door.  
SNAPE  
Colloportus!  
An invisible lock slams into place. SNAPE opens a hatch at the back of the classroom.  
Well, come on then . . .  
SCORPIUS  
Just a question, but where – exactly – are we going?  
SNAPE  
We’ve had to move many times. Everywhere we’ve settled they destroyed. This will take us to a room hidden in the roots of the Whomping Willow.  
SCORPIUS  
Okay, who’s we?  
SNAPE  
Oh. You’ll see.  
ACT THREE SCENE SIX  
CAMPAIGN ROOM  
SCORPIUS is pinned to the table by a rather magnificent-looking HERMIONE. Her clothes faded, her eyes blazing, she is full warrior now and it rather suits her.  
HERMIONE  
You make one more move and your brain will be a frog and your arms will be rubber.  
SNAPE  
Safe. He’s safe. (Beat.) You know you never could listen. You were a terrible bore of a student and you’re a terrible bore of – whatever you are.  
HERMIONE  
I was an excellent student.  
SNAPE  
You were moderate to average. He’s on our side!  
SCORPIUS  
I am, Hermione.  
HERMIONE looks at SCORPIUS, still very distrustful.  
HERMIONE  
Most people know me as Granger. And I don’t believe a word you say, Malfoy.  
SCORPIUS  
It’s all my fault. My fault. And Albus’s.  
HERMIONE  
Albus? Albus Dumbledore? What’s Albus Dumbledore got to do with this?  
SNAPE  
He doesn’t mean Dumbledore. You may need to sit down.  
RON runs in. His hair spiked. His clothes scruffy. He is slightly less good at the rebel look than HERMIONE is.  
RON  
Snape, a royal visit and – (he sees SCORPIUS, and is immediately alarmed) what’s he doing here?  
He fumbles out his wand.  
I’m armed and – entirely dangerous and seriously advise you—  
He realises his wand is around the wrong way and turns it right.  
—to be very careful—  
SNAPE  
He’s safe, Ron.  
RON looks at HERMIONE, who nods.  
RON  
Thank Dumbledore for that.  
ACT THREE SCENE SEVEN  
CAMPAIGN ROOM  
HERMIONE is sitting studying the Time-Turner as RON tries to digest it all.  
RON  
So you’re telling me that the whole of history rests on . . . Neville Longbottom? This is pretty wild.  
HERMIONE  
It’s true, Ron.  
RON  
Right. And you’re sure because . . .  
HERMIONE  
What he knows about Snape – about all of us – there’s no way he could . . .  
RON  
Maybe he’s a really good guesser?  
SCORPIUS  
I’m not. Can you help?  
RON  
We’re the only ones that can. Dumbledore’s Army has shrunk considerably since its peak, in fact, we’re pretty much all that’s left, but we’ve kept fighting on. Hiding in plain sight. Doing our best to tickle their nose hairs. Granger here is a wanted woman. I’m a wanted man.  
SNAPE (dryly)  
Less-wanted.  
HERMIONE  
To be clear: in this other world . . . before you meddled?  
SCORPIUS  
Voldemort is dead. Killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is Head of Magical Law Enforcement. You’re Minister for Magic.  
HERMIONE stops, surprised by this, she looks up with a smile.  
HERMIONE  
I’m Minister for Magic?  
RON (wanting to join the fun)  
Brilliant. What do I do?  
SCORPIUS  
You run Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.  
RON  
Okay, so, she’s Minister for Magic and I run a – joke shop?  
SCORPIUS looks at RON’s hurt face.  
SCORPIUS  
You’re mostly focused on bringing up your kids.  
RON  
Great. I expect their mother is hot.  
SCORPIUS (blushing)  
Well . . . um . . . depends what you think of . . . the thing is, you two, sort of have kids – together. A daughter and a son.  
The two look up, astonished.  
Married. In love. Everything. You were shocked the other time too. When you were Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Ron was married to Padma. You’re constantly surprised by it.  
HERMIONE and RON both look at each other and then look away. And then RON looks back. RON clears his throat repeatedly. With less conviction each time.  
HERMIONE  
Close your mouth when you’re looking at me, Weasley.  
RON does so. Though he remains discombobulated.  
And – Snape? What does Snape do in this other world?  
SNAPE  
I’m dead, presumably.  
He looks at SCORPIUS. SCORPIUS’s face drops, SNAPE smiles thinly.  
You were a little too surprised to see me. How?  
SCORPIUS  
Bravely.  
SNAPE  
Who?  
SCORPIUS  
Voldemort.  
SNAPE  
How very irritating.  
There’s a silence as SNAPE digests this.  
Still, there’s glory in being taken down by the Dark Lord himself, I suppose.  
HERMIONE  
I’m sorry, Severus.  
SNAPE looks at her, and then swallows the pain. He indicates RON with a flick of his head.  
SNAPE  
Well, at least I’m not married to him.  
HERMIONE  
Which spells did you use?  
SCORPIUS  
Expelliarmus in the first task and Engorgio in the second.  
RON  
Simple Shield Charms should set both of those right.  
SNAPE  
And then you left?  
SCORPIUS  
The Time-Turner took us back, yes. That’s the thing – this Time-Turner, you only get five minutes in the past.  
HERMIONE  
And can you still only move in time not space?  
SCORPIUS  
Yes, yes, it’s – uh – you travel back in the same spot you stand in—  
HERMIONE  
Interesting.  
SNAPE and HERMIONE both know what this means.  
SNAPE  
Then it’s just me and the boy.  
HERMIONE  
No offence, Snape, but I’m not trusting this to anyone . . . it’s too important.  
SNAPE  
Hermione, you’re the most wanted rebel in the wizarding world. Doing this will require you to go outside. When was the last time you were outside?  
HERMIONE  
Not for a long time but—  
SNAPE  
If you’re found outside, the Dementors will kiss you – they’ll suck out your soul . . .  
HERMIONE  
Severus, I’m done with living off scraps, making failed attempts at coups, this is our chance to reset the world.  
She nods at RON, who pulls down a map.  
The first task of the tournament took place at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We turn time here, get to the tournament – block the spell and then return safely. With precision – it can be done and it won’t require us to show our faces outside in our time at all. Then we’ll turn time again, make our way to the lake, and reverse the second task.  
SNAPE  
You’re risking everything—  
HERMIONE  
We get this right, Harry’s alive, Voldemort’s dead and the Augurey is gone. For that no risk is too great. Though I am sorry what it will cost you.  
SNAPE  
Sometimes costs are made to be borne.  
The two look at each other, SNAPE nods, HERMIONE nods back, SNAPE’s face crumbles slightly.  
I didn’t just quote Dumbledore, did I?  
HERMIONE (with a smile)  
No, I’m pretty sure that’s pure Severus Snape.  
She turns to SCORPIUS, she indicates the Time-Turner.  
Malfoy.  
SCORPIUS brings her the Time-Turner. She smiles at it, excited to use a Time-Turner again, excited to use it for this.  
Let’s hope this works.  
She takes the Time-Turner, it begins to vibrate, and then it explodes into a storm of movement.  
And there is a giant whoosh of light. A smash of noise.  
And time stops. And then it turns over, thinks a bit, and begins spooling backwards, slow at first . . .  
There is a bang and a flash, and our gang disappears.  
ACT THREE SCENE EIGHT  
EDGE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST, 1994  
And we watch our scene from Part One replayed, but at the back of the stage rather than the front. We pick out ALBUS and SCORPIUS in their Durmstrang robes. And through it all we hear the ‘brilliant’ (his words again) LUDO BAGMAN.  
SCORPIUS, HERMIONE, RON and SNAPE watch out anxiously.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
And Cedric Diggory has entered the stage. And he seems ready. Scared but ready. He dodges this way. He dodges that. The girls swoon as he dives for cover. They cry as one: don’t damage our Diggory, Mr Dragon. And Cedric skirts left and he dives right – and he readies his wand—  
SNAPE  
This is taking too long. The Time-Turner is spinning.  
LUDO BAGMAN  
What has this young, brave, handsome man got up his sleevies now?  
As ALBUS attempts to summon Cedric’s wand, HERMIONE blocks his spell. He looks at his wand, disconsolate, unsure why it hasn’t worked.  
And then the Time-Turner spins and they look at it and panic as they’re pulled into it.  
A dog – he’s transfigured a stone into a dog – dog diggity Cedric Diggory – you are a doggy dynamo.  
ACT THREE SCENE NINE  
EDGE OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST  
They are returned from time, at the edge of the forest, and RON is in a lot of pain. SNAPE looks around, immediately aware of the mess they’re in.  
RON  
Ow. Ow. Owwwwwww.  
HERMIONE  
Ron . . . Ron . . . what has it done to you?  
SNAPE  
Oh no, I knew it.  
SCORPIUS  
The Time-Turner did something to Albus too. The first time we went back.  
RON  
Useful – time to – ow – tell us.  
SNAPE  
We’re above ground. We need to move. Now.  
HERMIONE  
Ron, you can still walk, come on . . .  
RON does stand up, shouting in pain. SNAPE raises his wand.  
SCORPIUS  
Did it work?  
HERMIONE  
We blocked the spell. Cedric kept his wand. Yes. It worked.  
SNAPE  
But we came back to the wrong place – we are outside. You are outside.


	89. Wron Boy Who Lived

Make a fanfic where they choose the wrong boy who lived.

Imperfect Mess.

The wrong boy who lived is called Hunter and he looks exactly like Harry. He's made friends with Dean and Seamus. He's also a bit of a git and is angry that harry looks exactly like him.

Harry the real boy who lived is abused badly at the Dursley's. When he comes to Hogwarts, he's still going to be friends with Hermione and Ron, but Draco as well. He's also very shy and is confused as to why Hunter hates him. The poor thing just wants to be best friends with the boy who looks just like him. (He can also see auras-and he has tons more accidental magic cause he's so tense and jumps at the smallest noise).

 

 

Part where Hunter learns Harry's last name:

"Hunter," Harry swallowed and looked at Hunter nervously. "I sent a letter home yesterday and I didn't think I'd get a response back, but all Aunt Petunia said to me that my mom's maiden name was Lily Evans," Harry looked at Hunter who felt his heart drop. "Does that mean anything?"

Hunter couldn't reply.

He remembered quite clearly then, when he was six years old and his mom forced them to go meet his Aunt. When they did, the woman was a horrid woman and Hunter remembers peeking in the cupboard under the stairs only to see a bloody mess. Hunter had ran out quite quickly and went to ask his mom about it, when his mom and dad stormed out, grabbing his arm in the process. His mom said some pretty nasty words and on the way home, Hunter asked what his mom's name used to be. She replied Lily Evans, and added that she was so thankful they didn't share a name.

But the bloody mess...

"Do you live under a cupboard?" Hunter blurted. Harry jolted, startled at the question when his eyes went wide and he started to hyperventilate. "No! No, Harry, it's alright, I just...I just want to know..." it took a moment but then Harry slowly nodded. Hunter cursed. "Great," he growled. "Just wonderful,"

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry," Hunter smiled suddenly. "Since winter break is coming up, would you like to invite your friends to my house? Dean and Seamus are out on vacation with their parents,"

"Sure, I guess," Harry frowned.

"Great!" Hunter dragged him to the sign up sheet that McGonagall was pointing out. "Sign,"

"Alright," Harry did. Later, he got his friends to sign. Everyone but Draco. Draco was going with his parents in France. They wished him luck.

The train ride seemed longer than normal but Hunter dragged them all of the train to meet up with Trixy, their house elf.

"Mom and Dad must not be home," Hunter decided and Trixy squeaked in agreement. Trixy then Apparated them home, saying that Master James and Mistress Lily would be home any moment. Hunter then ushered them up to his room and showed Hermione a guest room she could stay in. Ron and Harry piled into Hunter's room.

"Oh, and," Hunter bit his lip. "When my parents come home, can it just be me and Harry at first?" Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows. "Just cause...well, I'll tell you later, but please?"

"Okay," Hermione said, answering for Ron. Ron looked like he was about to argue, but Hermione sent him a glare and he stopped.

"Hunter!" Hunter's mom. "Hunter are you home?"

"Yeah!" Hunter yelled and grabbed Harry's hand. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" Harry looked reluctant but walked after Hunter anyway.

"Mom," Hunter asked, peeking his head around the corner, and gesturing for Harry to stay. "I invited a few friends,"

"Okay," Lily fixed a painting and looked at him, smiling.

"Do you remember when I was six and we went to your sister's house?" Hunter continued. James yelped and stood up quickly only for the table to bang his head. At the point, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin came in. Black barked a laugh and grinned at James.

"Yes," Lily said coldly, crossing her arms. Hunter knew she was still mad at her sister. "Why?"

"Well," Hunter slowly stepped out. "I just remembered it and I was wondering...if I were to have a sibling, would he be there?" At that point, James was under a cabinet, trying to pick up his wand. He gasped and jolted up, slamming his head. Lily had gone to fix another painting, but shrieked and dropped it. Remus was shutting the door, but he slipped and it slammed closed. Sirius was hanging up his coat, but yelped and missed the rack completely. They all whirled to Hunter.

"What makes you say that, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, faintly.

"I just met a boy on a train," Hunter said slowly. "Weren't fiends at first of course, but then...I guess we sort of...became friends," Hunter nodded his head to Harry, who slowly peeked around the corner. They all stared at him.

"H-Harry?" Lily stuttered. Her eyes filled with tears. James was staring at the carbon coby of himself. Harry stared at him, then at Lily, then at Hunter.

"Where is this going?" He asked.

"Harry," Hunter sighed. "These are your parents!" Harry shook his head and stood out completely.

"No," Harry talked forcefully as if teaching a child. "Those are your parents. Mine died in a car crash,"

"Car crash!" Sirius roared suddenly. Harry yelped and ran behind Hunter who took a step back, surprised at Sirius. Sirius whirled to Lily. "You said he was going to a good home!"

"I-I thought," Lily started then she seemed to remember the previous conversation of her sister and wailed. James also went a pearly white.

"Oh god," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Oh god no...what have we done...?"

"We sent him there!" Lily wailed. "We sent him there!" She threw herself at James and he hugged her tightly.

"Okay," Remus intervened. "Calm down, Lily alright? Let's just-"

"You sent me to the Dursley's?" Harry poked his head out from behind Hunter. Lily gave a sharp sob and nodded. Hunter watched as Harry went completely still. Tense, Hunter watched as Harry slowly walked over to James and Lily. Remus was trying to calm Sirius down and James was focusing on Lily, not noticing Harry.

When Harry reached Lily, he hesitantly tapped her. Lily startled and looked down at him. He blinked at her owlishly.

"Hi," he offered. Hunter resisted a snort.

Lily gave another sob and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry went completely still.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. "I'm sorry," over and over again. Harry thought for a moment, before hugging her back. Sirius and Remus had stopped talking to watch.

Hunter beamed.

"Wait," Lily sniffed and pulled away from Harry to look at Hunter. "How did you know it was him?"

"Well," Hunter said, walking slowly forward. "Me and Harry look exactly the same. Then, Harry asked his Aunt what his mom's maiden name was-"

"It was Lily Evans," Harry filled in. Lily smiled and Harry looked at her. "That's you right?" Lily nodded.

"That brings back memories," James laughed.


	90. Reacting to Camryn lawrence

Make a Harry Potter react to Camryn Lawrence Book.   
3rd year Harry  
2nd year Cam.

  
Chapter 1:

  
(Stuff)

"How about you read?" Ginny offered, handing the book to Cam.

"Um, alright,"

Chapter 1, The Curse of the Black Family

Walburga Black hissed.

A few people raised their brows.

"Who is this?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted.

"How am I supposed to know anyway?" Cam added, throwing him a dirty look.

She glared at the photo that held a would-be

"Would be?" Melody raised an eyebrow.

pretty young woman if she wasn't a...a

Camryn swallowed thickly.

"I can't say that word," she rasped. Melody took the book and paled but cleared her throat and said it for Cam.

mudblood.

The girl had light brown hair with streaks of blond. She had silvery eyes that seemed to be more of a light grey.

"That sounds like your eyes," Kyle commented. Camryn blinked.

She had a pretty smile and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a bright smile of perfect white teeth and was a tank top with a jacket over it. She had short shorts and her hair blew in the wind, covering a bit of her face.

Disgusting.

"I hate this person already," Harry muttered.

What was even worse was that it was a still picture- a mudblood photo.

Once again, Melody had to say it for Cam.

Walburga couldn't even call the eighteen year old who sent her this her son anymore.

Lupin looked up, wondering if it was who he thought it was.

He was vile.

He was despicable.

He was a mudblood lover.

Disgusting, vile, despicable, evil, wretched-

"Is somethings wrongsies Mistress?" Walburga stilled, slightly surprised. However, she did not jump- Blacks do not startle easily.

"Oh yeah," Camryn interrupted herself. "Pureblood high status- can't do anything but sniff angrily, dress in nice clothes, and look at other people like they're dirt. Kinda like someone else I know," she added and as the people around her laughed.

"Yes," Walburga snarled. "This is what is wrong!" She thrust the picture at the house elf.

The little creature took one look, spit and hissed, and threw it to the floor. Walburga was pleased. At least her house elf knew how to treat a mudblood.

"Why is this word being used over and over?" Hermione moaned.

"Exactly," Walburga snapped, gingerly picking up the phot as if it might explode.

"What should Kreacher do, Miss?" The house elf looked at her expectantly.

"I must go to the library," Walburga gritted her teeth. "The Black family will end with him. However, my second son will take up the line,"

"As much as Kreacher would like to tell Mistress she can do that," Kreacher sighed. "Mistress cannot," Walburga screamed and ear-shattering shriek. Kreacher flinched slightly.

"Why...ever....not?" Walburga seethed.

"It is Black family tradition," Kreacher got an evil look. "But Mistress can condemn mudblood-lover bad will....bad fortune..."

"What, like a curse?" Quinn asked.

"Like placing a curse?" Walburga breathed.

Quinn blinked.

"Exactly, mistress,"

Walburga thought for a moment.

"Bring me that book," Walburga ordered. Kreacher disappeared with a crack. Walburga smiled.

"Do as you wish," Walburga sneered. "Marry the mudblood- have a child- but you will condemn yourself and your family. Bad fortune is coming to you!" She declared. Kreacher came back moments later.

Searching hungrily, Walburga found what she wanted. She smiled lazily.

"He will have a happy family with the mudblood," she cooed. "He can have a child...but after...ohhh after!" her eyes flashed. "You will live a life of pain and misery one after the other! Pain and horror! No relief! No relief for the wicked!"

"She's freaky," Ron said finally.

And she began to chant. Saying the syllables and creating the spell. Miles away her victim gained hope- hope for a lovely life and a desire for a life with his girlfriend.

"Let your life be filled with goodness," Walburga smiled. "And misery in the end, Sirius,"

"Wait a second!" Hermione gasped. "Walburga Black..and if she's talking about her son...she's talking about Sirius Black!" People gasped at that revelation and Camryn's grip on the book tightened and her breathing stuttered. She was reading about her father.

Five days later, Walburga Black died.

Three days after, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black belonged to Sirius Black.

Hermione looked triumphant.

"No one doubted you," Ron rolled his eyes.

Six months after, Sirius married.

Seven months later, he lost his best friend.

Lupin winced.

Three months later, his wife was pregnant and he, still in Azkaban.

"That kinda makes me feel sorry for him," Harry said offhandedly. People stared at him.

  
Chapter 2

"That's the end of the chapter," Camryn said.

"I'll read!" Mel shouted and snatched the book.

"Hehem, Camryn Lawerence

"Hey!" Quinn shouted. "It's you!" Camryn jabbed him in the ribs and Mel shot her twin a glare.

stared out into the deep lake, thinking.

Her black short-cropped hair gently flew around her, the gentle breeze lifting the slight curls. Her eyes were a piercing silver and were hard as stone. She was wearing a black shirt, with a warm black sweatshirt over it.

"Like black much?" Kyle joked and Camryn playfully shoved him.

Her house was behind her, a stone trail from the edge of the small beach led to her home. The sandy beach was small, hugging the lake tightly. Miles away, a village could be found. Even farther away was London.

She sat on a large rock that overlooked the lake. She considered jumping in, to clear her thoughts, but decided against it. Her mom would be upset.

"I did that once," Cam sniggered. "Mum screamed at me and then gave me ice cream cause she thought I had hypothermia."

"That's horrible," Hermione stated, frowning. "If she thought you had hypothermia-wouldn't she try to give you something warm?"

"Hayley always looked at things in a backwards way," Lupin blurted, but he didn't seem to realize he said this out loud until he found that all of the student body was staring at him.

"You...you know Cam's mom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Camryn nodded. "He's my dad's friend." Lupin looked at her, startled.

"You know who your father is?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and he's not the person they say he is," Camryn said quickly. "They switched, Moony," Lupin quieted and cracked a smile.

"He told you that, then?" Lupin quirked a brow. Camryn giggled and nodded.

"I am so confused," Ron said loudly.

"I think everyone except those two are," Harry groaned.

Camryn only lived with her mother and never knew her father. There were no pictures of him and her mother never talked about him.

"That's kinda sad," Melody said, frowning at her friend. Camryn waved Mel off.

"I know him now," she promised.

"Camryn!" Camryn's mom, Hayley shouted. "There's a letter for you!"

"Coming!" Camryn shouted. She stood and took one last glance at the lake, before hopping back.

At eleven, Camryn still acted like six. She was very shy and hated any real attention. She only had one real friend, but afterwards that person left the town.

"That's sad," Melody hugged Camryn, who chuckled and hugged back.

She often felt like she was in a 1600s village even though it's 1991.

Laughter.

"Who's it from?" Cam asked, walking inside. Her mom hesitated.

"It's a letter for a school," she said vaguely.

"What school?"

"The school your father went to," she said. Camryn froze.

"Scared me half to death when she said that," Camryn admitted. More laughter.

Hesitantly, she gently took the letter and opened it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

"Whoooo!" Quinn shouted and jumped around.

"Shut it!" Camryn bopped him on the head.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Lawerence,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Second page  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

  
Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Camryn stared and reread the letter. She blinked and read it again. Another blink.

"What." She stated.

"That was your reaction?" Harry laughed with everyone else.

"Well what was yours?" Camryn responded.

"I'm a what?" Harry mocked himself and Camryn giggled.

"You're going," her mom chimed in. "1, I already sent your owl because it actually came quite a while ago," Camryn snorted slightly. that was understatement, July 31st was a month ago! "and 2, It'll help you,"

"Well that was blunt," Malfoy drawled.

"Help me?" Camryn laughed deliriously. "Are you kidding me? I barely know this place and you think it'll help me!?"

"Camryn," her mom started softly. "I know this place. I've never been there, but your father told me all about it. I'm not magic at all, but your father was a pure wizard. No non-magic blood at all. That's why you can talk to animals, why the waves get harsher when you're angry. That's why you can do all those things. Camryn, this place will help you control that magic. Besides," she added, putting dishes away. "It'll be a great place to meet new friends."

"You control the weather?" Kyle asked. Camryn nodded.

"Alright," Camryn scoffed. "Then where am I going to get all of this stuff?"

"A friend is coming to pick you up," her mom replied. "She'll take you to do the shopping,"

"Who?"

"Emmeline Vance," she said. "She, Marlene McKinnon and Lily...Evans

"Isn't that my mom's maiden's name?" Harry interrupted, frowning.

"Yeah," Professor Lupin. "Lily was a big help for Hayley to get used to the idea of magic,"

"Oh,"

helped me get used to magic. Along with your father," her mom added.

"Where are the other two?"

"They're dead," Cam's mom said shortly.

"Oh," Camryn bit her lip. "Do you know when she's coming?"

"Yep," Camryn's mom nodded to the fireplace. "Just called her,"

"Well, no reaction there," Kyle snorted.

Camryn gaped.

"Yep, that sounds about right,"

"She should come through any moment now. You two have to get going. The day after tomorrow is when you go to the Platform,"

"Platform?" Camryn inquired but at that moment the fireplace roared to life with a green fire and a woman shot through. Camryn held back a scream and backed away.

Laughter.

"Couldn't you have gotten a more open fireplace, Hayley?" The woman coughed and stood, brushing the ash off her cloak. She had a sharp face and stiff eyes. Her brown hair was pulled pack and her cloak was dark green. She looked at Hayley and Camryn's mom gave a dry smile back.

"That sounds a bit like McGonagall," Harry whispered to Camryn. Camryn giggled.

"Honestly," the woman shook her head and turned her regarding eyes to Camryn. "Is she yours?"

"Yes," Camryn's mom rolled her eyes.

"You look just like your father," the woman blurted. Camryn crossed her arms.

"And you just gave me a week's worth of cleaning," Camryn gestured to the ash strewn across the ground.

Laughter.

"That was snappy," Professor Lupin laughed.

There was a moment of silence before the woman barked a laugh.

"Too much like your father," she decided. "I'm Emmeline Vance. Nice to meet you Camryn,"

"Nice to meet you," Camryn remarked.

"Alright, well," Emmeline took a biscuit and headed for the door. "We should be going,"

"Oh yeah," Camryn said sarcastically, scrambling to grab a handbag. "Use the fireplace to get in, but use the door to get out, why not?"

"Since when..." Fred started.

"Are you this..."

"Funny?" The twins finished together, laughing. Everyone was laughing as well.

"Ah, well," Camryn flashed a smile. "You just don't see it often cause you're too busy,"

||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||

Once out of range of the town, Emmeline side-Apparated them to the edge of London. From there, they took a train. Emmeline explained most of what the letter meant and Camryn felt well-informed.

"Where are we going to get all of this though?" Camryn asked. They had left the train station and had gone into town.

"If you know where to look," Emmeline started. "You could find anything," Camryn looked around. "Where do you think it is?"

"Me?" Camryn frowned. "What do you...?" She drifted off as her eyes slowly to a tiny, grubby-looking pub. People hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the building at all.  Camryn realized quickly that only she and Emmeline could see it. The place seemed to resonate with something....

"You could sense that?" Hermione looked at her shocked. Camryn nodded.

"There," Camryn pointed to that building. Emmeline smiled.

"Correct," and the duo headed inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

"Sounds just like when I was there," Harry snorted.

Emmeline pulled the hat on her head lower, but they had clearly already noticed her.

As Emmeline steered Camryn to the back, she heard whispers.

"-thought she was dead-"

"Huh?" A few people frowned.

"-never showed up-"

"-disappeared, didn't she?-"

"-best friends with them-"

"-poor girl, lost everything-"

"That's sad,"

"I hate gossipers," Camryn frowned.

Camryn frowned at that person and glared a bit at all of them. She hated gossips. A few people blinked but one person's eyes widened and he gasped a bit. Camryn jumped and just barely caught what he said to the person next to him.

"-daughter!"

"Huh?" Almost the whole Hall was frowning.

"-impossible-"

"What's impossible?" Fred wondered.

"-can't be-"

"What can't be?" George asked.

"-never had any-"

"Who never had any what?" Fred and George.

"Didn't I tell you two to never do that again?" Camryn demanded.

Camryn blinked rapidly as Emmeline pulled her away. Emmeline stood in front of a brick wall as Camryn tried oh-so-desperately to figure out what happened back there.

"Why were they whispering?" she asked finally.

"I'm a bit famous for coming here," Emmeline said, tapping the bricks with what Camryn presumed was a wand. "And I think they figured you out,"

"Huh?"

"I think they figured out who your father is," Emmeline rephrased.

"Really?" Harry furrowed his brow. "How?"

"Just by what I look like," Camryn responded.

"If you knew him, why can't you tell me?" Camryn demanded but stopped when she took in the breath-taking sight.

"Welcome," Emmeline said. "To Diagon Alley,"

Camryn wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Camryn had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon....

Camryn tried very hard not to gasp at just about everything.

A few people laughed.

"Where are we going?" Camryn asked, still scanning everything.

"Gringotts," Emmeline said. "You wait outside as I go get you're money," and she left Camryn by the outside of a very big marble column bank.

Not at all interested, Camryn scanned the areas around instead. A group of people that caught her eye were by a sign that read 'Knockturn Alley'. The place looked dark and creepy.

A few people shivered.

The group consisted mostly of redheads and an older woman, like a mom to all of them, was fussing over a black-haired boy. A ginormous person had just left and Camryn looked at him, blinking a bit.

Hagrid smiled a bit.

"Half-giant," Camryn blurted to herself.

The hall gaped at Camryn.

"My reasoning is explained," Camryn nodded to the book.

But as she squinted at the man, she realized she would be more or less right. Giants had to be bigger than that and honestly-that is not normal-human sized.

"Clever," Harry remarked and smiled at her. Camryn smiled back even though something funny just started in her stomach.

Camryn turned her attention back to the original group but they were leaving and heading somewhere else. Camryn had to admit that among the sea of redhead, the brown-haired girl and black-haired boy looked a little out of place. They seemed nice enough though. And Camryn was very good at sizing people up at first glance.

Ginny grinned at Camryn who grinned back.

"You ready?" Emmeline said and Camryn jumped.

"Wha-yeah, yeah," Camryn swallowed. She stood and they headed out.

"So, I suggest we get the books first," Emmeline said, nodding to the added list. "I saw a sign and it said that Gilderoy Lockhart was actually there, signing books and bluragh," Emmeline shuddered. "I had school with him. He is an awful person. Thinks way to much of himself,"

"I bet," Ron snorted.

"Alright then," Camryn said. "I already hate this person. Let's go get the books," and they headed to Flourish and Blotts.

"I knew we liked you," the twins chorused and Camryn smiled at them. Harry suddenly felt very funny.

There was already a big crowd there.

"What's all this fuss about?" Camryn hopped and looked around the crowd.

"It's Gilderoy Lockhart," Emmeline replied. "A very special person. Everyone loves him,"

"Didn't we just go over this?" Hermione frowned.

"He doesn't look like it," Camryn pointed to the small boy no more than a year older than her who was standing next to said Gilderoy.

"I really didn't," Harry remarked. "That was horrible,"

"He looks like he's having an awful time," Camryn didn't notice Vance's breathing catch and her eyes misting over at the sight of the boy's large green eyes. Eyes very similar to his mother's.

"You know what?" Camryn declared suddenly. "I think he's a fake," Emmeline blinked.

"Huh?" A few people frowned at Camryn.

"What?" She asked, eyebrows raising.

"If Gilderoy really fought werewolves and vampires- I'd reckon he'd have quite a few scars. And I'll wager that charms and makeup can't really cover up many of those scars. I bet he's someone trying to take someone else's triumphs,"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her.

"But how could he cover up?" Melody frowned.

"Keep reading," Camryn gestured, trying to ignore the Golden Trio's stares.

"But how could he cover up for that person?"

"That's what I was thinking! Surely the real person would speak up and call him out on it. But this is a world of magic, right? Is there some kind of erasing memories type thing of a spell?"

"Yes, actually there is. Obliviate,"

"He probably used that on the people who actually did the work. That way, no one could call him out,"

"Okay, what?" Camryn snapped. Harry blinked.

"No, no, nothing it's just," he paused and stared harder. "That's exactly what happened." Camryn blinked.

"Really?"

"I think someone in your family was a seer," Professor Lupin remarked. "She was also a Metamorphosis if I remember correctly,"

"Seriously?" Camryn asked, eyes wide. "So if I concentrate really hard," she closed her eyes and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly, from the roots down, Camryn's hair changed bright orange.

"Gah!" Quinn, who was sitting next to her screamed and fell back.

"I'm impressed," Emmeline laughed. "You must have gotten that from your mother-you dad never really had much of a brain," Camryn giggled. "You have the list? Good, go in and get those books then come right out, I'll go get your other books," and Vance left. Camryn walked into the store and began to grab the books she needed.

"Famous Harry Potter,"

"Aw, great," Harry muttered.

a voice sneered behind her and she turned to see a blond kid glaring at the black haired boy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page,"

"Leave him alone!" The only red haired girl said. "He didn't want all that!"

Ginny looked at Camryn.

"You caught that?" She asked meekly. Camryn smiled at her.

As the boy continued to talk, Camryn discreetly walked by them and pretended to have one of the books slip. The boy yelped as it landed on his foot and Camryn suppressed a giggle.

A few people laughed. Some snorted and others beamed at Camryn. She tipped an invisible hat back.

"I'm here all day ladies and gentlemen," she hooted and most of the Hall laughed.

"Sorry," she muttered and picked up.

"I bet you are," the boy snarled.

"And just who are you to decide my feelings?" Camryn challenged and glared at him. "What's your name anyway?"

"Malfoy," the black haired boy said finally and Camryn looked at him to see that a red haired boy and the brown-haired girl running over. "He's Draco Malfoy,"

Malfoy sneered and Harry giggled suddenly.

"Sounds like a name of a ferret," Camryn replied coolly.

There was a pause before everyone except most of the Slytherin table burst out laughing. Malfoy sneered harder and tried not to turn red.

The red haired boy that had just run over, stopped and guffawed for a moment before composing himself.

Hermione smiled and punched Ron lightly.

"Ron! Ginny!" A man with red hair came over and Camryn paused. "Hermione, Harry, there you all are, let's go outside, it's getting too crowded,"

"Well, well, well-Arthur Weasley," another drawling voice said and Camryn looked to see an almost replica of Malfoy. Camryn guessed it was the prat's father.

"Yup,"

"Lucius," Arthur Weasley nodded coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," the man said. "All those raids....I hope they're paying you overtime?"

"I really don't think you do," Camryn remarked, mostly to herself but the red head girl around her age giggled.

"It was funny," Ginny defended.

The man, meanwhile, had reached into the girl's cauldron and extracted a very old battered book and examined it. 

"Obviously not," he continued. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr. Weasley flushed darker than the boy or the girl.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"He's doing better than I thought," Camryn whispered to the girl who turned to look at her. "I would've choked the guy already," the girl stifled a laugh.

"I bet you would've," Melody rolled her eyes.

"Clearly," the man had been saying. "The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family couldn't sink lower-" Camryn yelped and there was a ding as the girl's cauldron flew to the ground. Mr. Weasley had launched himself at Mr. Malfoy. Camryn laughed to herself and the two red haired boys that looked exactly alike (twins, Camryn guessed) cheered Mr. Weasley on, as the woman (mom, Camryn guessed again) came over, shrieking for him to stop. A store person had come, asking them to stop when there was a flash of light and the two were separated on either side of the wall.

A few people yelped.

Camryn blinked rapidly.

Glaring at both men, Emmeline was an impressive sight. She looked around and spotted Camryn.

"Now then," Vance said. "I do hope you weren't the one who started this Arthur,"

"Em-Emmeline?" the mom stuttered.

"Huh?" A few people frowned.

"Outside," Emmeline barked. "Camryn, come here," Camryn quickly picked up the girl's things and handed them to her.

"You're dad's amazing," she whispered and scurried over to Emmeline.

"It's true," Camryn said.

Meanwhile, the group from before grabbed Mr. Weasley and walked after the duo.

"How are you alive!" The mom finally blurted.

"I never died, Molly," Emmeline said.

"What's your name?" The girl asked Camryn shyly.

"Camryn," Camryn smiled. "Camryn Lawrence," Mr. Weasley yelped a bit and Molly gasped.

"What?" Almost everyone looked confused.

"Molly Weasley knew Hayley as well," Lupin filled in.

"No," Molly whispered.

"Yes," Emmeline countered. "She is Hayley's daughter," Camryn blinked.

"You know my mom?" Camryn asked.

"She...well, she was an old friend," Molly said apprehensively. Emmeline suddenly grabbed Molly and Mr. Weasley's hands and dragged them away for a moment, leaving Camryn with the group. The twins looked at her.

"Camryn huh?" They said in unison. Camryn jumped.

"1," she started. "Yes and 2-don't ever do that again, it's creepy," the twins smiled.

"SEE!" Camryn shouted and said twins yelped.

"I'm Gred,"

"And he's Forge,"

"And I'm the Minister," Camryn snarked. "Real names?"

Almost everyone laughed.

"Fred and George," the red haired boy said. He looked about a year older than Camryn. "I'm Ron,"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the brown-haired girl said.

"And I'm Harry Potter," The black haired boy said and he winced a bit as if expecting something.

"I was surprised that you didn't recognize the name," Harry admitted.

"I had no clue what a wizard was, let alone a famous wizard who managed to defeat a Dark Lord at age 1," Camryn pointed out. "Which I don't actually understand-like, I get that you lived, but you're only famous cause you're parents died for you? That's just weird, like, who does that? 'Oh hey kid, yeah you're famous cause you're parents died for you. Have a nice life!' I mean, what?" Camryn looked around to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"I like you," Harry said finally and Camryn turned a little red.

"Cool," Camryn's said dryly. "Nice to meet you all," she suddenly looked very closely at Ginny's cauldron and found that there was black book added to it. She frowned to herself.

Ginny shivered a bit.

"....never heard of me?" Harry was saying and Camryn jumped.

"Hmm? What? Oh, no," Camryn shook her head. "I grew up with my mom, far away from here, so no. Never heard of you." Before the group could respond, Emmeline called out and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were walking back.

"Camryn!" Vance called. "Come on!" Camryn waved goodbye and jogged over.

"What now?" Camryn asked.

"I got you an owl," Vance said. "A trunk, all the books you need and now you just need a wand and robes," they headed to Madame Malkin's to get her robes fit. Once they did that, they headed straight over to Ollivander's and dozens of wands were tried before finding the right one.

After leaving, Emmeline side-Appareted her to her house and left her there. Camryn had quickly unloaded all of her stuff, then reloaded again and looked at the owl that Vance had given her. It was a special owl. It was supposed to be a Great Horned owl, but looked more like a Snowy Owl. And it was black. Pure black feathers that shined when he moved.

Camryn had named him Moose for some reason.

Most everyone laughed.

 

 

  
*this is the part when Black breaks into the Gryffindor Common Room and meets Cam.

  
Camryn was sitting down and reading a book, trying hard to memorize the text.

"Urgh," she muttered to herself and tangled her hands in her dark black hair. She bit her lip and stared at the book, but the book just continued to swim. Everyone had left and Cam had reassured her friends that she would be fine.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell and a shriek and then a rip.

"Oh no," Melody whimpered.

"I knew it!" Quinn shouted. "We should've been there with you!"

"Actually," Cam grinned. "I'm glad you didn't!" People stared at her weirdly.

"But that's probably Black," Hermione pointed out. Cam grinned.

"It was,"

Camryn sat bolt upright and stared, eyes wide as a man walked into the common room. She resisted the urge to whimper and slowly took out her wand.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice stuttered and the man froze when he heard her. He slowly turned and put his hands up.

It was definitely Sirius Black.

"Honest to God," Camryn said before anyone else could. "I was fine!"

"It's alright," he choked. "I'm not going to-"

"What do you want here?" Camryn interrupted. Wand still raised, she frowned. "Harry's.." she trailed off realizing that she might be giving him away if she says.

"Yeah. You would've helped kill me then," Harry joked. Cam smiled.

"Naw,"

"What's your name?" Black asked instead, looking curious.

Most of the Hall was in shock.

Cam gaped.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "You-you want to know my name?! You're a bloody murderer and you want to know my name!?" Black cocked his head.

"That sort of puts everything in perspective," Professor Lupin smiled.

"I don't like the word 'murderer'," he muttered. "But yeah. What's your name?" He repeated. Cam swallowed.

"Camryn Lawerence," she said.

"Lawerence..." Black trailed off, squinting. Then his eyes widening. "No. She-! No way!" He suddenly started shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't be!"

The Hall was confused.

"Why's he reacting like that?" Melody asked.

"You'll find out," Cam responded.

"What?" Camryn was getting really nervous. She would never be able to tell why she didn't call for one of the professors but her best excuse would be that she was curious.

"Camryn Lawerence," Black stated. "Daughter of Hayley Lawerence?" Cam gapped.

"Hayley's a nice name," Harry offered and Cam smiled slightly.

"Keep reading," she grinned.

"How do you know my mom!?" She shouted. Black froze and stared hard at her.

"She's my wife,"

"What!" People screamed. Camryn laughed.

"How can you laugh?" Harry demanded. "He killed my parents," Camryn looked down.

"He didn't, Harry," she said softly. Harry looked at her, stunned.

Sirius Black stared hard at Cam who felt like stuttering.

"My father..." she whispered. "Is a murderer?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "No...I-I didn't kill them."

"Then who betrayed them?" Harry shouted.

"Then who betrayed them?" Camryn demanded. Black's eyes darkened.

"Pettigrew," he said.

"Pettigrew?" Hermione raised a brow. "Forgive me here, but I'm 99% sure that he's dead,"

"They really did switch," Lupin suddenly muttered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. He paled. "They did switch,"

"Pettigrew?" Camryn scoffed. "I'm not much of a pureblood know-it-all, but I'm pretty sure 'Pettigrew' is dead,"

The Hall laughed uneasily.

Black barked in laughter, sounding bitter.

"I wish," he muttered. "Sadly he isn't,"

"Well, I'm pretty sure a walking dead man would've been noticed by now," Cam snorted, hands on hips. Black shuddered.

"What?" Kyle frowned.

"Stop sassing like that," he muttered. "It reminds me of when I was eleven," Camryn blinked.

"Oh,"

"Mum always said I got that joking trait from you, because she's serious all the time," Cam said, a bit shyly. Black grinned. Not a maniac grin, but a joking grin.

"Naw, she can't be serious,"

"No," Lupin moaned and Snape looked considerably irritated. "Siri, that joked died years ago!"

"Didn't stop him!" Camryn laughed.

he shook his head. "I'm Sirius," involuntarily, Camryn laughed.

"Oh ha ha," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," Camryn said. "But care to continue?"

"Me and Pettigrew switched."

"Is that what you meant Cam?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Camryn grinned.

"But what about the finger and the thirteen dead muggles?" Hermione asked. "And where is he now?"

Black swallowed. "I-I thought since James and I were like brothers...I thought maybe...I was too obvious...maybe it should be someone else..."

"So my dad was really close to this guy?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah," Camryn nodded.

"He's actually kinda your godfather Harry," Lupin interrupted, looking at Harry sheepishly.

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"So.." he said slowly. "If Black is free..."

"He could take you yes," Lupin nodded, frowning slightly. Harry stood still for a moment.

Then, to everyone's surprise and the cause of a few people's yelps, Harry shouted with glee and pumped a fist in the air jumping upwards.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Why that big of a show?" Quinn frowned, glaring at Harry slightly. Cam rolled her eyes.

"Cause that means I don't have to go back to the stinking Dursleys!" Harry shouted.

"The Dursley's?" Malfoy scoffed. "Your muggle family? Aren't you worshipped there?" Harry snorted.

"Oh yeah, sure," He snarked. "Being put in a cupboard for ten years, having to do chores the moment you can walk and talk, being starved half to death, and watching your cousin get pampered like a little prince is getting worshipped," Harry added a few things under his breath.

"Put in a cupboard?" Hermione echoed.

"Doing chores since you could walk and talk?" Ron added.

"Starved have to death?!" Camryn shouted. Harry's eyes widened and he squeaked something and fell of his chair.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Camryn screamed. "YOU ARE EXPLAING THIS AFTER THE CHAPTER!" Harry, too shocked and scared to speak nodded vigorously. A few people snorted and others looked shocked.

"So Peter Pettigrew became the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Camryn gaped.

"Yes," Black nodded. "And..well...he ended up being a Death Eater...so when he betrayed James and Lily I thought...I thought I could take Harry in. But Hagrid said no. He said he had to take Harry somewhere else. So I gave him my bike....thought it would help...then I left to get Pettigrew..."

"But what about the finger?" Cam asked, confused. "And the rest?"

"See?" Hermione nodded at Cam. "She's on the same page,"

"Scuse me?" Ron rounded on her.

"Muggle reference," Cam and Hermione chorused.

"Peter cut his own finger,"

"Yuck," Ginny wrinkled her nose.

Black gave a hollow laugh. "Said it was me who killed them, then blew up the space around him, killing the muggles, and then changed into a rat...we became animagus' to help Moony...he had a small condition...so he scurried down a sewer after that..."

"But why are you here?" Cam frowned.

"He's here..." Black rasped and his eyes flicked to the boy's dormitories. "He's here..."

Hermione thought for a moment and then shrieked.

"Gah! Hermione what?" Ron asked, rubbing his ears.

"Ron!" She yelled shrilly. "Scabbers was in your dormitory at the time and he disappeared afterwards! Scabbers is also a rat! And Scabbers only has a finger missing and Scabbers has been in your family for twelve years! Rats don't live that long! Plus, Black has been in Azkaban for twelve years! Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew!"

"Yes!" Camryn exploded. "Right you are Hermione! I've been waiting for people to figure it out!" Ron turned a sickly shade of green.

"A murderer-my best mate's murderer no less-is sleeping on my bed," Ron gasped. Harry had stood and was starting to storm to the dormitories.

"No!" Camryn grabbed his wrist. "We can't get Pettigrew later, let's finish the book okay?" She looked at him and he glared at her. Most of the Hall shuddered but Camryn merely lifted her chin and glared witheringly right back. Harry squeaked and leaned backward before nodding.

Amazed, the Gryffindor table watched, mouths agape as a triumphant Camryn came back with a terrified-looking Harry.

"Where's the fat Lady?" A voice came outside, interrupting Cam and Black's conversation.

"She's gone!"

"We left Cam in there!"

"Cam!"

"Aw," Camryn grinned slyly. "Thanks for caring!"

"Go," Camryn urged, racing to the door. "Go do whatever and-whoa," when she turned around Black had changed into a shaggy black dog.

"Padfoot!" Camryn smiled.

"That's how he escaped Azkaban!" Hermione said excitedly. "Dementors can only see humans-they don't know what to do with animals!"

"Hold on," George started.

"Padfoot?" Fred raised a brow.

"Yea," Camryn said. "Dad said that was his old nickname,"

"You're dad..."

"Is a Marauder?"

"Yes and later," Camryn said, quickly realizing where this was going.

Cam grinned. "Wicked."

"It really is," Ron admitted.

She grasped the handle on the door. "I believe you," she told the dog. "Now get!" And threw the door open. She looked outside to see Melody, Quinn, and Kyle.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Melody threw her arms around Camryn's neck as the dog slipped past the group.

"What happened?" Kyle demanded.

"Nothing," Cam frowned, faking. "What's wrong?"

"I knew something was off," Kyle grinned. Cam gave a cheeky smile back.

"Look!" Quinn pointed behind Cam. She turned and gasped, staring at the slashes.

"But who did this?" Cam faked again.

"What's going on?" The familiar voice of Ginny Weasley looked at them, frowning.

"The fat lady!" Kyle cried. "She's gone!" Ginny and her friends gasped as more people began to mill about them. Camryn just caught a glimpse of Ginny rushing back behind her.

"She went to tell us," Hermione filled in.

"Excus-Excuse me!" Percy Weasley shouted. "I'm Head Boy!"

"Well don't get your ego too inflated," Cam muttered to herself and Melody swatted her.

Ron laughed.

 

 

The part where Sirius dies:

  
There was the shout of a curse and Camryn turned around. There was her father frozen as he slowly fell backwards...into the veil.

"Oh no," Hermione's eyes widened. "He's dead,"

"No!" Camryn wailed. "No, he can't!" Harry seemed frozen and Camryn leaned on to him, crying softly.

"NO!" Harry and Camryn screamed at the same time. Harry ran forward, Camryn in step with him, but Remus grabbed Harry. Lupin shouted something else and suddenly hands wrapped around Camryn.

"No!" Harry and Camryn screamed again.

"No! You can't-he's my father-he's not dead-please!" Camryn screamed.

"Just calm down," Tonks' voice was broken and a small thought entered her head, as Camryn remembered faintly that Sirius was her cousin.

"No!" Harry and Camryn were shouting together again. "He's still alive! Please! Let me get to him! PLEASE LET ME SAVE HIM!"

"This is heartbreaking," Hermione teared up, leaning into Ron's shoulder. Camryn and Harry were silent. Everyone was looking like they were on the verge of tears.

"Camryn..." Tonks whispered, pulling her away and she let out a scream. Harry's and Camryn's screams molded together pain and grief filling both. For Harry had lost a father figure, and Camryn had lost a father.

Most of the girls and women were crying. The younger boys were too. And the older boys were mostly comforting their girlfriends, or had a faraway look, obviously wondering what it would be like to loose their own dads.

Camryn, through blurred tears saw Harry leaning out of Lupin's arms, turning to look at Bellatrix. Bellatrix who had killed Sirius and laughed, singing it as she ran out of the room. Harry let out a roar of outrage and charged after her, wand raised. Lupin let him go and sagged downwards in his own pain. He turned to Cam and walked over to her.

"Camryn," he whispered and Camryn fell to her knees, crying and sobbing. She looked back where Harry had been and a wash of anger, hatred, and power flowed over her. She gasped slightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Because it wasn't her.

"Huh?" Ginny sniffles.

It was Harry's anger, Harry's hatred, Harry's power. It was Harry throwing a crucio at Bellatrix,

The Hall was in shock. Had they heard that right?

"What?" Hermione asked, aghast. "Professor could you repeat that?" Dumbledore complied.

It was Harry throwing a crucio at Bellatrix,

"I would do it," Harry's voice was cold and people looked at him in shock. "She deserves it, she killed him-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Camryn suddenly roared, lunging to her feet. "I have lost enough people- and now I'm going to loose my father! In this book, my friends were talking about leaving me! I will not WILL NOT loose you to the Dark!" And then she burst into tears.

Camryn fell to the ground, crying. The Hall was staring at her, surprised. Harry slowly fell down next to her.

"It's okay," Harry said slowly. "I...I promise I won't do it," he pulled her towards him and they stayed like that for a bit before Harry motioned for Dumbledore to continue.

Harry watching her fall to the ground, Harry wanting her dead.

A few shuddered. Others swallowed hard and some people blinked in shock.

And Harry was loosing himself, he was leaving, leaving the light and unknowingly reaching for the Dark.

And Camryn seemed to be the only one who knew.

"Please," Camryn choked. "Please I've got to..."

"No," Lupin shook his head. "No you can't...he's gone..."

But Lupin thought she was talking about Sirius, but she was talking about Harry.

Camryn, evading Lupin and Tonks rushed after where Harry went, bolting. Lupin and Tonks didn't follow her- they were too absorbed in their own grief.

There was a long pause as Dumbledore finished the chapter. Slowly, Dumbledore passed it to McGonagall. McGonagall swallowed for a moment before continuing.

Next chapter.

When Camryn reached the area where Harry was, she was confused.

"Huh, why?" Hermione frowned.

Bellatrix was gone and Dumbledore was there. Dumbledore was fighting a man and Harry was on the ground, squinting at the fight.

It took a moment, but Camryn figured it out.

The man Dumbledore was fighting was Voldemort.

"What?" People exclaimed.

Snake-faced and red eyes, Voldemort was terrifying. He had slits for a nose and red eyes. His face was pale but his robes were darker then the black sky. He was horrifying.

"I bet," Ron said, sounding sick. Camryn looked up from Harry's shoulder.

And then, a break in the fight, and he disappeared.

Harry had somehow gotten to his feet and was warily looking around when suddenly, he gasped. His green eyes suddenly turned blood red and he fell back to the ground, lurching like he was possessed.

"Oh no," Ginny whimpered and Camryn put her head back into his shoulder.

Which, to Camryn's horror, was exactly why. Voldemort had gone and he was now in Harry.

Camryn was froze, to froze to move as she watched Dumbledore kneel next to Harry.

"Harry..." he whispered softly.

"You've lost old man," Harry's voice was not his own and he screamed, a pain filled scream.

Camryn whimpered and leaned harder against Harry.

Camryn's thoughts drowned out the rest of the conversation as she saw Harry thrash back and forth, screaming. She wanted to help, she wanted to do something, because she didn't want to loose Harry. She had lost her father.

No way in hell was she going to loose Harry.

Harry smiled and hugged Camryn tighter.

And then Dumbledore said something and Harry had squeezed his eyes shut.

And then they were behind her, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the Order. Hermione gasped softly and Harry opened his eyes, locking eyes with Camryn.

And Harry whispered something. Something she shouldn't have been able to hear, but she did.

"You're the weak one," Harry's voice seemed to reverberate around the entire room. "You'll never know love. Or friendship," he paused and looked harder at Camryn as the undeniable truth Harry felt for Voldemort came out.

"And I feel sorry for you,"

Hermione smiled.

There was a pause as if Voldemort had been listening, and then Harry was screaming again, thrashing in pain before throwing himself onto the ground and arching his back as Voldemort seemed to seep right out of him.

Voldemort whispered something and smiled. A cruel evil smile that made Camryn shudder.

But then Ministry officials were there. And Fudge saw the truth. And Voldemort was gone.

"That's good right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that means Fudge saw Voldemort," Hermione said.

Camryn didn't hear the conversation between Dumbledore and Fudge. She didn't hear anything.

Instead, she finally found she could move and ran towards Harry. He had weakly sat up and Camryn threw herself to her knees and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Harry didn't cry and Camryn didn't think he ever would.

But she did.

And he was there.

So that's all that mattered.

Said duo were hugging each other fiercely.

"It's kind of funny y'know," Hermione said softly and everyone looked at her, eyebrows raised. She swallowed. "Camryn's patronus is a he-fox with black fur and green eyes," she smiled through tears. "Sort of like green eyes and black hair," Harry blinked and looked at Camryn.

"Yeah," Camryn said shyly. "I'm already calling it Harry," Harry laughed and hugged her.   
\----

When they got back to Hogwarts, nothing had really changed. Camryn was bombarded with questions from her best friends, but she couldn't say anything.

News got out the next day, about Voldemort and about Sirius and dozens of people said sorry to Harry. But looking at him, Camryn knew it made no difference. Sirius was dead and that was that.

Camryn sniffled.

So instead, she sat next to him. He looked at her and she glanced at him. She didn't say anything, instead, piling her plate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry turn back to his plate. She also saw Ginny and Hermione watching the two of them carefully.

"Harry," Camryn said softly and Harry jolted slightly. "You have to eat,"

"'M not hungry," he mumbled back.

"Well too bad," Camryn grabbed a strawberry. "You have to eat something." And she shoved it in his mouth. Harry leaned back, arching an eyebrow. Camryn persisted, glaring him down. Harry relented, sighing and went forward to eat it...

But Camryn snatched it away and popped it her mouth.

"What was the point of that?" Ron frowned but Camryn started laughing.

"I'm teasing him," she explained, giggling.

Harry's eyes popped and he stared at her. She grinned.

"Or not," she said. Harry smiled, a smile nobody had seen for a while. She grabbed another and teased him again, but this time Harry outright laughed. Camryn grinned and laughed as well. And they didn't stop.

Camryn was fully aware of Ginny and Hermione staring at each other in disbelief before beaming with happiness. It seemed as though no one had heard Harry laugh like this before.

"It hasn't happened yet, but I'm sure you're right," Hermione commented.

Once they died down, Camryn finally gave him a strawberry. Harry raised a brow but this time she let him eat it.

And so they sat like that. Camryn, forcing Harry to eat, and Harry eating. After they were done, they just sort of sat for a bit, not talking, but not eating until Harry finally spoke up.

"He called me James," Harry's voice cracked. Camryn looked at him.

Harry gasped softly.

"Sirius, he-he mistakes me for my dad and he called me James just before he..he..." Harry couldn't say it. He couldn't seem to cry either and he leaned on Camryn's shoulder just sort of dry-heaving. Because he couldn't cry.

"Haven't been able to since three," Harry said offhandedly. Camryn frowned.

Camryn didn't know what to do.

So they sat.

"Alright," Camryn took a large breath. "Okay,"


	91. FBAWTFT idea

Harry Potter Story 24

Make a react to FBAWTFT when all five come out.


	92. HP AU

Make a fic where Harry is sent to an AU where things are really messed up(ish). In this AU:

* Harry's parents had sent up decoys because Sirius had gotten suspicious of Peter at the end.   
* Harry's parents survived but he grew up modest and the same when he was in the Dursleys. He has a little sister  
* When he was six, he met Draco Malfoy. Draco was severely abused by his father, he turned out nice and friendly. Draco's parents are divorced. Narcissa wanted full custody of Draco but Lucious, being high in Ministry authority was able to prevent that. Three days before he would have been sent to Narcissa he ran away and that's when he meets the AU Harry  
* AU Harry still meets Hermione and Ron on the train. He's in Slytherin  
* They still find the Sorcer's stone, Harry still defeats the basilisk, Third year was fairly normal except Harry still freed Buckbeak. He still was in the tournament(Lily was out of her mind) and in fifth year is when J.K Rowling's Harry comes in.   
* He's shocked and doesn't understand half of what's going on. He only tells Draco.   
* Also, the AU's bad guy is Blaise Zabini. He calls Hermione the 'M' word

 


	93. HP Idea

Make a Harry's-Parents-Come-Back-To-Life book:

A month after 4th year

(Melody is 12 at the begining, after Agust she's   
* Harry is 'kidnapped' by someone  
* He wakes up in the Potter Mansion and wanders around, finding a girl outside  
* She explains that she is Melody Lily Potter, his younger sister.   
* About a 1 after Harry was born, she was born  
* She said that it was two months after she was born when they were attacked by Voldemort. The Potters' house-elf Trixy was put in charge of taking care of Melody, more so after the Lily and James died. Nobody except Remus knew of Mel cause he was the godfather  
* Melody said that Trixy was watching over Harry all the time  
* Melody was nicknamed "Moonshine" because of her animangus which was a wolf  
* Melody got Trixy to have Harry become an animangus. It took him a day and he ended up being a multimangus, meaning he could change into any animal, magical or not at will. After the trance of the spell is up, Harry's parents come in  
* Earlier, Mel explained that their parents were alive and after catching up with her life, they asked about Harry. Trixy told them where he was and Lily went hysteric. James managed to calm her down enough to go and 'kidnap' Harry. (Of course, they forgot the Order and Harry doesn't know of the Order, so yeah.....)

 

 

Chapter 1

 


	94. HP Idea

Harry Potter Story 27  
New Harry Potter Time Travel fic

 

Harry from the future steals a time turner, because there are these Death Eaters that are trying to make his life horrible. They first killed Ginny, then his kids and Ted. Then they killed the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione escapes, but leaves magic forever.

Harry visits her, but then the Death Eaters kill her. Then he starts watching over Dudley's family until the Death Eaters kill them. This causes him to unleash his rage and kill the entire neighborhood, making him wanted. (While he's trying to find the time turner, he stays with Luna and Neville) He steals the time turner now and threatens it, but it drops and cracks, taking him to the past of 1995

 

  
Chapter (1) A Man of Mysteries {Chapter in book- 9-- The Woes of Mrs. Weasley}

 

 

"He got off, he got off, he got off!" chanted Ginny, Fred, and George as they ran around Number 12.

"That's enough-Fred-George-Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She looked at Harry. "Harry dear-" she was cut off abruptly by the crash of the door closing. Everyone tensed. (Everyone included, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George.) Slowly, Sirius walked forward, and raised. Lupin and Tonks went after him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley backing them up. Fred and George put a hand over Ginny, who had grabbed her wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tensed, watching carefully.

Sirius opened the door and Harry ran forward. He squeezed between the Weasley's, Tonks, and Lupin to join his godfather at the front. What he saw, was surprising.

A man was hunched over, his wild black hair covering his face. He wore a dark brown trench cloak, that was covered in mud and what looked like blood. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be glaring at the ground.

"Who-?" Sirius started and the man threw his hand out. Everyone watched, appalled as Sirius' wand flew out of his hand and into the man's hand. He slowly stood up, looking at the wand. He looked up and Harry blinked. The man's eyes were bright green. He also had glasses on.

"Sorry," the man said, throwing the wand back. "Instinctive habit," Sirius caught the wand and looked suspiciously at the man.

"How did you do that?" Hermione gasped. "I mean, you didn't say anything and you didn't even use a wand!"

"Wandless magic," the man snapped. "I thought you of all people would know that,"

"Y-Yeah," Hermione stuttered. "But it takes years to learn it. You'd have to be really old,"

"I'm a powerful wizard," the man said tiredly. He titled his chin up. "The most powerful one in the last century. Now, if you don't mind-" the man stopped because he caught sight of Harry. He cocked his head.

"Looks about 15," he muttered. "And Siri's still here, so I'm gunna guess 1995?" Harry nodded mutely.

"Who are you?" Tonks said finally. The man looked at her.

"Someone who'd like home to stay in for a little bit, but also stay hidden," the man snarled. Tonks stepped back slightly, surprised. The man stiffened and closed his eyes breathing out slowly.

"I need a room," he said calmly. "I won't tell anyone about this and you won't say anything either. I'm on a mission, so no one get in my way." He opened his eyes and there was a slightly red glow in the intense green gaze. "And don't think that I only know 'Expeliarmus' as a wandless spell. Let's just say I know a few Unforgivable curses too," and with that, he marched up the steps, jogging away.

Everyone stopped.

"Are we living with a mass murderer now?" Ron whispered.

"Probably," his brothers joked back.

"Boys!" Molly hissed.

 

 

  
Deeper in:

"Who ARE you!" Sirius shouted.

"Harry Potter!" Tyler roared. His green eyes flared. "Harry James Potter, boy-who-lived, but in my time wanted for killing 300 muggles!" Everyone froze. Tyler-Harry was panting, glaring at Sirius with undeniable hatred. Then, the mask broke and all of a sudden tears filled in his eyes.

He started to cry.

Plopping down, Tyler-Harry buried his face in his hands and silently sobbed.

"What?" Sirius whispered hoarsely. "What-how....?"

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"Deaths," Tyler-Harry said, lifting his head slightly. "War, death, and love. That's what."

"But...-" Ron started.

"Everyone," Tyler-Harry continued, interrupting him. He waved his hand. "Everyone in my time in this room....is dead,"

 

 

 

{Deeper in.}

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry Potter Story Idea 28  
Maurder's era reads Harry Potter.

Ten year old Harry appears before book 1.   
11 before Book 2  
12 before 3  
13 before 4  
14 before 5   
15 before 6  
16 before 7

 


	95. How to Train Your Dragon Fic

How to Train Your Dragon 3 Fanfic:

 

Summary:

 

  
Kids:

Astrid and Hiccup: 12 year old girl named Adis (Dragon type: purple and blue Stormcutter Dragon Name: Arroweye)

Ruffnut and Snoutlout: 12 year old boy named Blake (Dragon type: yellow and orange Skrill Dragon name: Blazewing

Tuffnut and Mari: a 12 year old girl named Signora (Dragon type: bright purple Flightmare Dragon Name: Frostjumper)  
And a five year old boy named Kaiden (Dragon type: gold and black Night terror Dragon name: Thunderbeast)

Eret (Single)

Fishlegs (Single)

  
Adis: Adis has her mother's blond hair and her father's green eyes. She


	96. HTTYD Idea

Instead of Stoick trying to save Hiccup, Valka looses Hiccup.

 

Prologue.

  
"Stop!" Valka ran forward and stopped the Viking from chopping the dragon's head off. "You'll only make it worse!" There was a pause as the Viking stared at her in disbelief. But before he could react, the dragon flew away. The Viking scowled and huffed at her, before charging away.

Valka sighed and looked at the destruction around, eyes sad. She couldn't bear to have anyone in her tribe killed but she couldn't bear to kill a dragon.

"What kind of Viking am I?" She whispered to herself.

There was a loud roar and she whirled around to see a four-winged Stormcutter entering her house.

"Hiccup!" She screeched and ran forward. She dashed into the house and froze. The Stormcutter was gently playing with her five-year old son.

"Hiccup?" Valka questioned, eyes wide. Startled, the Stormcutter whipped around, accidentally scratching Hiccup. Hiccup gasped and touched his check, stumbling backwards. Hearing the gasp, the Stormcutter turned back to Hiccup.

"Valka!" Stoick suddenly barged in, spooking the Stormcutter more.

"No, don't!" Valka screeched when Stoick tried to throw his axe. The Stormcutter sneakily snatched Hiccup and took to the air. Both parents cried out.

"Mom!" Hiccup screamed. "Dad!" But the Stormcutter and Hiccup were gone.

\-------åÅå-------

"H-hey!" Hiccup tried to yell over the resounding wind. "Please! Take me back! My-my mom and dad are back there!"

The Stormcutter didn't seem to hear him.

Sniffling, Hiccup tried to put a brave face on.

"Ex-excuse me!" Hiccup shouted. "Please take me back!"

Again, the Stormcutter didn't respond.

Hiccup felt like crying harder.

"Please take me back," he whispered. The Stormcutter's ear plates lurched up. The beast looked down at him and purred softly. Then, he suddenly flipped Hiccup down and he started to scream. Hiccup closed his eyes and shouted with every breath he had as the wind caught up and flew back his hair. He was going to die. He was going to-

And then it stopped.

"Oof," Hiccup scrambled for a spot on the Stormcutter's back. The Stormcutter made a throaty sound and it took a minute before the five-year old realized the beast was laughing. Hiccup huffed and slapped an ear plate, making the Stormcutter cluck more. Hiccup sighed and looked over the side of the Stormcutter.

"Whoa," he breathed. The clouds were bright white and a bubbling feeling rose inside of Hiccup before he laughed and threw his arms out. "Whooooohoooo!" He shouted. He grinned as the Stormcutter did a little dive.

"You're almost like a..." Hiccup looked down and smiled at the feet of the dragon which seemed to hop on the clouds. "Cloud jumper," the Stormcutter clucked a happy noise.

"Cloudjumper?" Hiccup looked at him. The Stormcutter nodded. Hiccup grinned. "I like it as well,"

They flew in silence fore a moment, before Hiccup's eyes began to droop.

"Hey Cloudjumper?" Hiccup yawned. A churr.

"Where are we going?"

There was a click and clack before a big dive.

"WHOA!" Hiccup screamed and he hung on tightly as the beast dived farther down, before stopping up into a hole in an ice block.

"What..?" Hiccup started. "Where are we go-whoa..." he trailed off in awe as they entered a closed off area. Hundreds of dragons flew around an icy area with different play areas as well. Cloudjumper let Hiccup off. Hiccup laughed and slid off. He grinned. Other dragons slowly walked up to him, clucking and purring. Hiccup grinned.

"This is amazing," he said to himself. Suddenly, there was a loud crow. All the dragons stopped and lurched forward. Cloudjumper snatched up Hiccup and tossed him onto his head and crawled up so he looked like a bat on the top of a cave wall. It took Hiccup a moment before he realized that Cloudjumper was trying to get out of the way.

Hiccup crawled to the edge of Cloudjumper's head to see what was going on. A green dragon came swooping in with a black shape in his claws. He swopped back to the ledge that Cloudjumper and Hiccup were on. He dropped the dragon in his claws and flew up to a higher area.

The group didn't move and didn't do anything. Slowly, the shape moved and owlish green eyes peeked out from underneath a black wing.

"Night Fury," Hiccup whispered, eyes wide. The Night Fury didn't respond to his name, looking up, ear plates up like a cat. He trilled softly and stood, wobbly. Cloudjumper hopped down and gently helped the Night Fury. Hiccup yelped by the sudden movement. The Night Fury flapped around and Hiccup found something interesting. Half of the dragon's tail end was gone.

There was a small uprising from the dragons as they saw this as well. Then there was a loud low cry that echoed through the entire cave. All the dragons bowed as a large white, tusked dragon rose from a large hole. His small blue eyes swept over the night fury and Hiccup attempted to hide himself, while examining the tail wing. If he had some metal and leather he could easily fix that tail.

Without a second glance, Hiccup hopped off of Cloudjumper and headed off to find some sort of forge. When he found what he needed, Hiccup began to work. He found the materials surprisingly quickly and grinned to himself. With determination, the five year old set to work. It took a few hours but Hiccup eventually got it.

With the finished tail wing, Hiccup hurried back to the large atrium and found that most of the dragons left, leaving only a few looking after the small Night Fury. Hiccup slowly approached them, but Cloudjumper suddenly jumped down behind Hiccup. Hiccup jumped and smiled weakly at Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper yapped and nodded at the fake tail.

"Oh!" Hiccup smiled and set it down and unraveled the tail. The Night Fury caught sight of it and bounded over, wobbling slightly. "Whoa!" Hiccup helped steady the animal and the Night Fury yapped at him. The other dragons watched carefully. Hiccup tried to pet the Night Fury comfortingly as he slowly strapped on the tail. He grinned but then frowned.

The tail was fine but it just snapped back shut.

"Huh," Hiccup thought for a while, wondering what to do. But the thinking had gotten to the five year old and Hiccup yawned, tired again.

"I'll figure...it..out later..." Hiccup mumbled before curling onto the ground and falling asleep. The five-year old Night Fury curled around him, yapping at the other dragons. Cloudjumper cocked his head at the pair before gently picking up both and setting them under his perch. Then, he hung like a bat again and slept.

 

Chapter 1

15 years later...

"Yeah Stormfly!" Astrid shouted, grinning like a maniac as she and her Nadder dived down, throwing the black sheep into their hole.

"Astrid takes the game!" Gobber shouted.

"Woohoo!" The 20 year old woman leapt up and shook her fist in celebration. Astrid thought back to when dragons used to be a problem. One day, they just stopped attacking. They tried to be nice. Astrid remembered meeting Rider, a young man who had showed them how to be with these beasts. The man had a trained Night Fury and it scared the area, but the Chieftess, Valka proposed to listen. After the incident 15 years ago, Stoick just couldn't seem to refuse his wife.

And lucky he couldn't. Dragons became Berkians favorite friends. They helped catch fish, they helped build things, and provided entertainment. However, Astrid always wanted to see Rider again. She had maybe fell in love with him that one month he was there. But after he was satisfied with the work he did, Rider was gone.


	97. Original Work

Idea:

  
A futuristic earth looses the moon.


	98. In Remembrance

In Remembrance...  
…In Remembrance to Severus Snape….  
….A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor…  
...without all the red and gold crap.

…In Remembrance to Fred Weasley…  
…Who fought bravely to the very end….  
…And whose jokes will forever brighten his other half…  
…And will loyally await his soul mate and brother…  
… with many jokes…  
...he's got forever to think of them, right?

…In Remembrance to Dobby…  
…Who was more free and full of love…  
...than any elf, and most humans.

….In Remembrance to Remus J. Lupin….  
...the last real Marauderer...  
…who was not just a wonderful father…  
….a incredible husband and brave hero…  
...as well as a freakin' awesome werewolf.

….In Remembrance to Nymphadora Tonks…  
…who died for ‘the greater good’…  
...and would probably hex me for calling her Nymphadora.

…In Remembrance of Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody….  
…who’s motto ‘constant vigilance’ kept him alive…  
...and scared the crap out of some kids too.

…In Remembrance of Tom Marvelo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort….  
…who was pretty cool, and cute when he was younger…  
…but who got his ass thoroughly kicked in the end

…In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore…  
…whose past and wisdom confused us…  
…whose seeming betrayal shocked us…  
…but actually who turned out to be an okay guy in the end...  
...despite the whole 'almost killing Harry' thing.

...In Remembrance to Bellatrix Lestrange…  
… because it’s was awesome how Molly slapped her with that Avada Kedavra!  
...She deserved everything she got and more.

…In Remembrance of Colin Creevey…  
…who we really didn’t know too well…  
…but took a lot of pictures and died fighting in a war…  
…so he must’ve done something good…  
…besides stalking Harry.

…In Remembrance of Hedwig…  
...Harry actual first friend…  
...who lived and died soaring.


	99. Jurassic World Idea

****

Ashley is an intern for a ornithologist trying to find extinct birds. Ash and the Ornithologist go to an abandoned island. Eventually they find a birds nest (but the eggs are strangely big) and then one of the eggs hatch and the ornithologist is excited because something's coming and it opens to Ash's face, imprinting on her. She stops though and goes really pale. She looks at the ornithologist:

"It's...a dinosaur."

And the ornithologist is skeptical but then a velociraptor shows up and kills her and Ash runs away, escaping down a cliff.

  
*5 years later*

Genni a company, comes to the island with plans on killing an infestation of dinosaurs. One of them is a young man named Orlando and he's skeptical about killing these animals.

Throughout the duration of capturing and killing, someone is coming and destroying things. Orlando catches the person. But the person intrigues him so he follows her unfortunately running into a T-Rex.

They run to a kill where he's freaking out and finds that she's been living on this island for five years. Then she says jump and he's forced to jump.

They land in the water and there's a raptor but she says it's fine and that it's her raptor named Red. They go to a structure that looks familiar to Orlando and he realizes it's the Jurassic Park opening building.

Orlando gets her name and it's Ash.

They try to get rid of Genni which they find out is actually InGen. InGen is basically killing all the animals as Ash and Orlando try to stop it.

(InGen worker calls Ash the "Queen of the Dinosaurs"

Eventually they kill InGen and call help.

Orlando is picked up and asks Ash if she wants to come. Ash says she has to stay and help Red's family. Orlando says that they're raptors and really do they need help? And Ash tells him that she trained Red from birth how to become a herbivore. He can kill, but he never eats.

So Ash says she has to stay with Red to help her and her family thrive even though they can now only eat plants.

Orlando leaves and Ash stays. 


	100. Daydream idea

Make a book about me as RavenWolf48 and Hailey as ShadowWriter.

Takes place 30 years in the future. Bad guys are causing mayhem. We create an organization that stops them. Eventually we disappear in the book. 2 years later, create a book that has three new characters who learn about us. It takes place 10 years after we disappear. But don't say it has anything to do with the first book. Make it sort of by itself until you reveal that RavenWolf48 and ShadowWriter are in it.


	101. Thalia Song reacting

Chapter 1

"WHA!" Thalia screeched and landed on the floor hard. "Ow!"

"Thalia!" Amy ran over to her and pulled her up.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, as the two girls came back.

"No idea," the Doctor said.

"That's helpful," Rory snorted.

"Who are you!" A redhead woman yelled. The Doctor yelped.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'm Rory," Rory interjected. "This is Thalia, that's the Doctor, and that's Amy. Who are you?"

"The Doctor doesn't look like that," A dark-skinned woman said, glancing at the Doctor and then squinting at Thalia.

"Well, not your Doctor, Martha," the Doctor said. 'Martha' snapped and looked at him, mouth open.

"Oh, you're kiddin," a skinny, tall man popped up. "You're not-you're not future me are you?"

"Yes I am Sand shoes," The Doctor said.

"These are not sand shoes!" The man shouted.

"What's going on?" A blonde woman appeared.

"Alright," Rory said. "How many people are here,"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17," Thalia counted. "Oh and me so that's actually 18,"

"Alright," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together. "Everyone introduce themselves. If your a Doctor, just say your regeneration. I'm Eleven,"

"I'm Rory,"

"I'm Amy,"

"I'm Thalia!" Thalia gave a little wave.

"I'm Martha," the dark skinned woman said.

"I'm Rose," the blonde woman said.

"Oh so you're the famous Rose then?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"I guess," Rose smiled meekly.

"I'm Donna," the redhead interjected before the two could start accidentally fighting and Martha did something stupid.

"I'm Ten," the tall man said. Rose sent him a smile and he smiled sadly back.

"I'm Jack," another man said, winking at Thalia.

"JACK!" Ten, Eleven, Thalia, and an old man and a woman yelled.

"What!?" Jack asked. "I'm saying hello!"

"STOP IT!" Thalia yelled instead. Jack choked a laugh.

"I'm Mickey," said a dark skinned man.

"Ricky Mickey!" Ten laughed. Mickey sent him a glare.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith," an older woman said.

"Nice to meet you," Thalia grinned as the Doctors looked at her fondly.

"I'm Clara and this is Me," Clara gestured to the girl next to her.

"Me?" Thalia frowned.

"Yes, that is my name," Me said.

"Wonderful," Donna snorted.

"I'm River Song," a bushy brown haired woman introduced herself and Thalia and Amy sent each other knowing smiles. An older man smiled but it looked forced and full of pain. Nobody saw that though.

"I'm Bill and this is Nardole," Bill introduced the small round man who smiled weakly. A few people laughed and there were a lot of smiles.

"I'm Twelve," all laughter and smiles died. Ten and Eleven stared.

"But you're not possible," Ten said slowly.

"Yeah that stopped us," Twelve snorted.

"I'm Chrissie," the woman next to him jumped in. She glared at Twelve.

"And I'm Jenny," said another blonde haired woman. Ten stared.

"But you died," Donna gasped.

"Yeah," Jenny grinned. "And I take after my dad!" She smiled at the Doctors and looked at Chrissie. Chrissie grinned and ran over, hugging Jenny tightly. They whispered something that no one could hear.

"OW!" Thalia screeched, rubbing her head.

"What?" Amy asked.

"A book fell on my head!" She shouted.

"'Thalia Pond-Series 5'?" Rory picked up the book and read the title.

"Why's it about me?" Thalia moaned.

"Let's just read," Me suggested, sitting down on the table and chairs that magically appeared. Martha, Mickey, and Donna sat on one. Rose and Ten sat on the one next to them. Jenny sat next to Rose. Chrissie sat next to Jenny, Twelve sat next to her. Me and Clara had their own little couch. Bill and Nardole sat across from Twelve and next to Amy, Rory, Eleven, and Thalia. Jack sat next to Thalia and Sarah Jane next to him.

Rory opened the book and read.

I wasn't even born when it happened.

"When what happened?" Jack asked.

"Shut it or we'll never get through this book!" Thalia shouted.

But my mom, who was 9 that night, told me over and over again. A blue Police Box.

"I still say you're the International Space Police," Bill told Twelve.

"It's stuck!" Twelve cried as everyone yelled "What?"

Crashing into her neighbor, Amelia Pond's yard. She saw Amelia run out, running towards it. But my mum, scared little thing, turned and ran back into bed cowering.

"I wish I didn't," she would say bitterly. That was when I was 6, telling me stories of what her friend Amelia, now Amy,

"You?" Martha asked. Amy nodded.

"Aw," Rose frowned. "Amelia is an amazing name. Why'd you change it?"

"Bit fairytale," Amy replied.

had told her about what had come out of that box. A man. A weird, funny, man. Now, I'm 10.

Now, my mum is dead.

"Well, jeez," Jack blinked.

Now, Amy Pond, formerly known as Amelia Pond, takes care of me.

Now, 12 years after my mom saw that blue police box, the man had come back.

"Spooky!" Jack laughed.

"Alright who's next?" Rory asked.

"That's the end of the chapter?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"I'll read," Thalia said, snatching the book.

"Chapter 1," Thalia read. "The Eleventh Hour-Part 1: Surprises and Sudden Reunions

"I really don't want to do this," I complained. To who, not quite sure. I did that sometimes, complain to myself.

A few people snickered and Thalia stuck out her tongue.

I brushed a thin line of dust on the windowsill, purposely distracting myself from my homework. Just then, I heard a weird wheezing noise and I looked out the window to see a Police Box.

I nearly fainted right then and there.

Jack barked a laugh and Rose looked at Thalia sympathetically.

A man, coughing and sputtering as smoke billowed from the box, yelled: "Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what is was! I know what I was missing!" He ran forward, zapping something on the door.

"You have to get out of there," he continued. "Amelia! Amelia! Are you alright?! Are you there?" I peered out my room and saw him run up the steps, not noticing my foster mom, Amy head up the stairs, creeping behind the man.

He had a ripped blue shirt, with dark pants and a blue tie.

"Why does that-?" Ten stopped and looked at himself. "Is this when you regenerated?"

"Yeah," Eleven nodded. "It was...loud. And fiery,"

"Fiery!?" Ten moaned. "Ohhhh...was the Tardis alright?"

"Yeah," Eleven nodded again.

He looked around the second floor, before finding a door and scanning it with this silvery blue thing.

"Prisoner Zero

"Who's that?" Jack asked. Thalia picked something up and threw it at him.

is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." He yelled, trailing off at the end and whirled around, only to have Amy smash him in the head with a cricket bat.

"JESUS!" Jack yelped and jumped.

"Cricket bat," Eleven frowned and turned to Amy. "That hurt," Amy snorted.

She looked at me and winked, nodding at her police uniform. Oh, yes mum!

"Mum?" Amy asked.

"Slip of the tongue....thought," Thalia covered it up quickly. A few people raised their eyebrows.

Very great, you hit the Doctor with cricket bat! Yes you will make a very great policewoman, especially, when you hit A PERSON, WHO'S TRYING TO HELP YOU!!

People were laughing and Amy was going a little red. Rory hugged her.

But, ignoring me, she dragged the man to the radiator and locked him up there with a handcuff. When he started to wake, she began to pretend that the police thing was real.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained," Amy said, all-so-fashionably. I nearly screamed. How does she not realize that this is the Doctor!

"I have no idea," Amy admitted.

She's the one who first saw him. Or maybe she does, but still, handcuffs!? She faces the Doctor, hands on her hips, leaning slightly. "Oi! You, sit still,"

"Cricket bat." The Doctor says vaguely. "I'm getting...cricket. Bat." Amy rolls her eyes.

"You were breaking and entering," she said simply. The Doctor stared at her for a minute, studying and then suddenly lunges up. But, restrained by the handcuffs he falls back against the radiator.

"Ooh, yes. That's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed,"

There were quite a few guffaws across the room.

he said cheerfully, eyes wide.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way," Amy said. Lie. I rolled my eyes. Dear God, Doctor don't you dare fall for this. Although I will say, Amy's doing pretty good.

"Hang on, no, wait," the Doctor said suddenly, pausing staring at Amy. "You're a policewoman," IDIOT!

As if to reinstate her point, Thalia continued to read but wacked Eleven on the head. Eleven yelped.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy responded snarkily. Yeah, Amelia! I slowly edged out of my room, feeling slightly exposed.

"No, what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" The Doctor said. Me and Amy both paused. Although I knew this was the Doctor and he met Amy when she was Amelia, it was still a shock to both of us when that name was said.

"'Cause we haven't heard it in so long," Thalia explained before anyone could ask and continued on.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy said finally. I slided up to the stairs, watching them closer.

"Yeah. Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far.

"Just a little bit too far," Martha snorted.

Has something happened to her?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," Amy said vaguely. I rolled my eyes. She certainly hasn't.

"How long?" The Doctor asked.

"...Six months,"

"Why'd you lie!" Jack yelled.

"It was a strange man who I hadn't seen in ten years and suddenly he pops up out of nowhere looking the same way he did when he left!" Amy squawked defiantly. "How would you have reacted?!"

Amy said, pretending to be oblivious. I walked down the steps, pausing by the frame.

"No. No! No. Noo. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes! I promised," he said the last part a bit sadly. He strains against the handcuffs, before his eyes suddenly lock onto me. The way he looks at me is like seeing the stars and all the rage and beauty in them. And then that moment was gone when he looked back at Amy.

Eleven raised an eyebrow at Thalia but she kept on reading.

"What happened to her?" He insisted. "What happened to Amelia Pond?" Amy pretends to turn on her radio and into it, she vaguely says:

"Sarge, it's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond,"

"I need to speak to however lives in this house, right now," the Doctor said seriously. I suppressed a giggle. He's funny when he did that. I must've let some of the giggle out, because both Amy and the Doctor looked over at me.

"Who's that?" The Doctor asked, almost casually. Amy waved me to my room.

"Nobody, apparently," I sulked and headed to my room.

"You're not actually going to your room are you?" Donna asked. Thalia smiled cheekily and continued to read.

Amy went on saying, "I live here," The Doctor refocused his attention back to her.

"But you're the police!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, and this is where I live!" Amy added, voice rising. "You got a problem with that?" The Doctor's eyes suddenly flicked to a door, and back, so fast almost unseeable. But I saw it. I've been seeing that door since I first came to this house. The door that you don't see unless you look out of the corner of your eye.

"What now?" Sarah Jane asked.

"How many rooms?" He asked suddenly. Amy pauses.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me, now," he said seriously, his eyes sparking.

"Why?" Amy asked nervously.

"Because it will change your life," the Doctor said simply.

"Five," Amy said after a while. She started to point them out. "One, two three four five-"

"Six," me and the Doctor said at the same time.

"You know," Eleven mused suddenly. "You were ten at the time. And Amy, at what-26?- couldn't even see the door. She couldn't see it as she grew up and she couldn't see it when she was little," Eleven looked at Thalia hard. "Then how come you saw it the minute you stepped into the house? I couldn't even do that,"

"Skills?" Thalia said, frowning. It came out as more of a question. Eleven frowned.

"You are a mystery Thalia," he muttered.

They both look at me. Amy moaned slightly.

"I'm not having this conversation right now, Thalia" she said, as simply as possible. "Go into your room,"

"Look for it," I said. Amy looked at the Doctor, skeptical.

"Where?" She said finally.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you," the Doctor said simply, not even flinching.

Amy looks at both of us, before slowly looking in the corner of her eye, edging herself to the door.

"That..." she gasped. "That is not possible. How is that possible?"

"There's a perception filter

"I hate those," Ten frowned.

"Yep," Eleven nodded.

all around the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it,"

"But that's a whole room," Amy gasped, edging to the door. "That's a whole room that I never even noticed,"

"The filter stops you from noticing," the Doctor explained. "Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!" The Doctor said, raising his voice at the end.

"Don't have the key," Amy said vaguely, moving closer to the door. "I lost it,"

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE LOST IT?" Practically then entire room shouted. Amy shrugged.

"How can you have lost it!?" The Doctor cried. He looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Stay away from that door!" The Doctor said, refocusing his gaze on Amy. Amy moved forward anyway. I was starting to get a weird vibe. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Maybe you should stay away," I advised. But Amy kept on going. I groaned slightly.

"And she calls me a kid," I said to the Doctor. He grinned for a second before turned back to Amy.

"Do not touch that door!" He cried out, straining even harder on the cuffs. "Listen to me, do not open that-!" Amy grabbed the knob, sliding the door open and stepping inside. The Doctor throws his hand in the air. "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?!" He paused, and then under his breath, added, "Again,"

Laughter.

I laugh slightly.

"My screwdriver," he said suddenly, feeling his pockets. "Where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end,

"Silver thing blue at the end?" Bill frowned. "But it's completely blue!"

"Each regeneration has a different screwdriver," Twelve explained. He pulled out his screwdriver with was pretty much all blue. Eleven pulled out his gold and green one and Ten pulled out his 'silver thing blue at the end'.

"Oh,"

where did it go!?"

"There's nothing here," Amy called.

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you see it? Now please, just get out!" The Doctor yelled to her. I started head to the door, but he lashed out and pulled me back. "No," he said firmly. "Do not. Go in there," I nodded.

"Silver, blue at the end, yeah?" Amy said suddenly.

"What?" Ten gasped.

"My screwdriver, yeah," the Doctor said. I glanced at him, worried.

"It's here," Amy said, sounding strangely weird out.

"Must've rolled under the door," the Doctor said, frowning.

"Yeah, must've," Amy said, almost laughing. "And then it must've...jumped on the table,"

"I suggest you listen to the Doctor and get THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Jack screamed.

the Doctor went pale.

"Get out," he said softly. Then started shouting. "Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" I wanted so badly to run to the room, grab Amy and lead her back to the Doctor but I remember my dreams. Dreams of the Doctor of how he is when he's angry.

Yes, I dream of the Doctor. Freaky, I know.

Again, Eleven frowned at Thalia who quickly read on.

"What is it?" The Doctor said after a minute. "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but..." she trailed off.

"Corner of your eye," the Doctor said vaguely.

"What is it?" Amy asked, sounding worried.

"Don't try to see it! If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you! Don't look at it!" The Doctor said. I started to jump a bit, nervously breathing heavily. The Doctor looked at me.

"You okay?" He said. I held my breath.

"I lost my mum," I said simply. "Now whenever my foster mom, or her is in trouble I get really anxious," I bit my lip, wishing I had said Amy instead.

Amy hugged Thalia as Thalia continued to read.

"Do not look," the Doctor called, probably anxious to get her out of there too.

Suddenly, Amy screams. I yelp and the Doctor shouts, "Get out!" Amy burst out of the door, running over to him.

"You," she said to me. "In your room, now!"

"Yes!" Quite a few people shouted.

"No!" Thalia and Chrissie shouted back. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Gimme that," the Doctor grabs his sonic from Amy. He points it at the door, clicking, and it locks. Then he works on the cuffs.

"Really!" I said to Amy. "You're going to worry about that now!"

"Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor said, mournfully, tracing his finger over the sonic.

"Everything," Jack snorted.

"Will the door hold it?" Amy said, moving away from the conversation about bed. Thankful, I looked over at the door.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course," The Doctor said sarcastically. "It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood," Amy threw him a look.

"Oooh," I said, backing against the wall. "Definitely not working,"

"Huh? What? Why?" Jack asked rapid fire questions.

"SHUT IT!" Sarah Jane surprised everyone and slapped him with a couch pillow.

the Doctor and Amy looked at the door to find golden light was around the edges.

"What's that?" Amy asked worriedly. "What's it doing?"

"I don't know," The Doctor said, rubbing his screwdriver. "Getting dressed?

"Getting dressed?" Donna screeched. "What the hell is that s'posed to mean!"

Run. Just go, you backup's coming. I'll be fine,"

"There is no backup," Amy scoffed. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. A bit late, you moron.

A few people snorted.

"I heard you on the radio, you called for backup," the Doctor said.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio!" Amy cried.

"But you're a policewoman!" The Doctor said.

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy yelped, pulling her hat off, revealing her ginger hair and glaring at the Doctor. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a man in a work uniform, holding a dog, steps out.

"But it's just," Amy started.

"No it isn't," the Doctor said. "Look at the faces,"

"Sorry, what?" Rose frowned.

The dog growled and then barked. No, the dog's face didn't move. It was the man's mouth that moved. My eyes widened.

"That's not right," Donna shook her head rapidly.

"What?" Amy said. "I'm sorry, but-what?"

"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two," the Doctor explained. "Clever, old, multi-form.," Now he spoke to the man and dog. "A bit of a rushed job though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a link, life feed, how'd you fix that?" The man growled, taking a step forward, and suddenly opened his mouth revealing very large fangs that were probably belonging to the creature.

"Stay away!" The Doctor yelped. "Apparently we're safe and you wanna know why?" He pats Amy's shoe. "She sent for back up!"

"I didn't send for back up!" Amy said.

"No!" Jack moaned. "That was actually a good plan!"

"Oi!" Ten shouted.

I nearly screamed at her, but I was too shocked and afraid to do anything.

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay yeah, no backup!" The Doctor said, clearly frustrated. The Man closed his mouth, staring at us.

"And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup, then you'd have to kill us," he said cheerfully.

"Attention Prisoner Zero," a deep voice said suddenly. "The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded,"

"What's that?" Amy asked, staring at the window. The Doctor paused.

"Well, that would be back up," he said. "Okay, one more time. We do have backup, and that is why we are definitely safe,"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the three of us paused at the added message to the deep voice.

"Apart from, well, you know, incineration," The Doctor added.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated," the deep voice begins to repeat. The dog and man turned their heads, before turning their bodies and heading into a different room. The Doctor slams his screwdriver down, whispering, "Work, work, work, come on!"

He smiles triumphantly, clicks his handcuffs and they fall off. He looks up at Amy.

"Run," he said, grinning. He jumps to his feet and she runs away, but I was scared stiff. He grabbed my hand. "Run!" We run down the stairs and and out the door, the Doctor locking the door behind him.

"A kissogram?!" The Doctor whirls onto Amy.

"Yes, a kissogram! What's going on?" Amy argued.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?!" The Doctor said back.

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French Maid! What's going on, tell me! Tell me!" Amy cried. We were head to the Police Box, my head spinning, the Doctor gripping my hand, as I kept slipping and stumbling.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor snapped.

"Yes!" Amy cried.

"Me too," the Doctor replied and we reached the police box. He tried to open it but it didn't work. He slammed his fist on it. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now!" He turned to us. "It's still rebuilding, not letting us in,"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence...," the deep voice continued.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Come on!" Amy yelled, grabbing the Doctor and trying to pull him away.

"Wait, wait, hang on! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, the shed! I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces!" He runs over to it, Amy and me following.

"So, there's a new one, let's go!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least!" The Doctor continued, sniffing it, rubbing a finger against it, before licking his finger. "Twelve years," he said. "I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late," he turns to Amy.

"He's coming," Amy said, trying to avoid what the Doctor was about the say. He walked up to her.

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said.

"We've gotta go," Amy said, darting to look at the house.

"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said, voice raising. Amy whirled to him.

"Well why did you say five minutes!" She screamed. The Doctor turns pale. His eyes widened.

"What.." the Doctor whispered.

"Come on!" Amy said.

"What?" The Doctor said, louder this time.

"Come on!!" Amy yelled, and grabbed his hand, running. I followed.

"What?!" The Doctor said, even louder. We run past the man and his dog, and I yelped when the man barks, shrinking away from them, siding up to Amy.

 

 

  
People:   
Amy  
Rory  
Ten  
Eleven  
Twelve  
Sarah Jane  
Martha  
Rose  
Jenny  
Chrissie  
Thalia  
Jack  
River  
Donna  
Mickey  
Clara   
Me  
Bill  
Nardole


	102. Super Squad Script

We open on a sunny day. Pull away to reveal that we had been looking through a window. Pan around to see a girl watching YouTube

ZEKE: Go outside!

JUNE: Why?

ZEKE: Cause it's nice out! Besides, I'm going to hang inside with my friends!

JUNE rolls her eyes but reluctantly gets off the computer. She walks out of her house and for a moments stands still before deciding to jump around and cartwheel. She does somersaults and other gymnastic-like activists and comes up with a smile when-

GINA: Oh My God! Ev-look at this weirdo! She's acting as if she's never been outside!

EVELYNN: It's almost like she's never had any friends

Stung, JUNE sits up straight and holds back tears.

GINA: Oh look at that-she must've realized we're right! It looks like she's gonna cry!

Hurt and angry, JUNE leaps up and runs away to a fort, leaving the two laughing girls behind.

JUNE hides for a while before standing up and beginning to walk around her yard. Then, it begins to rain.

JUNE looks up and waits for another drop of rain and catches it.

It glows a weird green.

JUNE: Huh.

JUNE wipes it on her pants and runs back to the house as it begins to rain harder. But then she trips and falls down over a fallen branch. JUNE yelps and sticks her hands up, but when they hit the ground, the earth rose up!

JUNE: (gaping) Whoa...

JUNE, trying something, slaps her hand on the ground next to her. To her slight horror, the ground beneath begins to rise as well.

She covered her eyes and tried not to scream as she rose upward, an inch underneath the top part of her house. Slowly, she uncovers her eyes and stares at her hands, swallowing hard.

JUNE: What. The. Fudge.

-Screen cut to a library-

Inside, we get a close up of a bookcase and a waist. Then, a face leans down.

TERESA: (whispering) Come on! I've been here so many times-I know this place like the back of my hand- yet I can't find the stinking book I want! Where-oh!

TERESA had picked up a book called 'METEOR SHOWERS AND THE LEGENDS THAT SURROUND THEM'.

TERESA stares at it for a moment.

TERESA: Oh well...I suppose that book that I was looking for could wait...besides, I could always put that on hold.

Time skip to TERESA walking outside. As she fumbles to put the book away, two familiar faces are walking a few paces away, laughing to themselves.

EVELYNN: Oh my- GINA! LOOK!

TERESA looks up, startled, but then saw who it was and rolled her eyes. She contiuned to shove the book in her bag and watched GINA and EVELYNN study her.

GINA: Evelynn- her book. Look at it!

TERESA stares at EVELYNN in confusion as GINA peers at the book.

EVELYNN: It looks so pretty! Can I have it?

TERESA opens her mouth and before she could say anything- Evelynn snatches it. She tosses it to GINA.

TERESA: Hey!

GINA: Meteor showers occur when dust or particles rom asteroids or comets blah, blah, blah. When they hit the atmosphere blah blah blah. The heat vaporizes most...what we call shooting stars! Wow- this book is really for nerds!

TERESA'S eyes water and she tries to snatch it again, but GINA tosses it back to EVELYNN

EVELYNN: (picking up from the book) Most meteors are very small, some as tiny as a grain of sand, so they disintegrate in the air. Larger ones that reach blah blah blah and are rare- wow! She's a Galaxy geek!

GINA and EVELYNN laugh and TERESA has a tear running down her cheek. She tries to reach for the book but EVEYLNN pretends to fumble and drops it on the ground into a recently made puddle.

TERESA: Dah!

GINA and EVELYNN laugh and walk away. TERESA stoops down and grabs the book shaking it.

TERESA: Why are they soooo mean? I mean, I've never done anything to them! Then again, I never did anything to Elisa...And where the heck did this puddle come from?! Did it rain or something? And great, how am I gonna fix this!? Darn you Gina and Evelynn. Darn you and go to the Devil...

TERESA starts to walk away and we skip to TERESA lying in her bed and reading the book. Shot of on top before panning to face the words on the book.

TERESA: Legend says, that every thousand years, a shooting star will fly over earth and sprinkle star dust on a special person. It is said that the star dust will give the person supernatural powers- that'd be cool. If only it were real...

TERESA'S MOM: (V.O.) Teresa? You still up? The meteor shower won't happen 'til late at night honeybear. You could watch a video of it tomorrow morning. Please go to bed.

TERESA: (sighs) Kay mom. Goodnight!

TERESA gets up and closes the door. She stands there for a moment before jumping into bed. She lies on top of the covers staring at the ceiling, hands behind her neck. We see her from the top and just as she begins to close her eyes we see flashes of light. She bolts upwards and stares open mouthed at the meteor shower out of her window.

She grins and throws off the covers.

We get a shot of the door and she runs outside from the side of the camera.

We switch to the outside look of the door and watch as TERESA dashes out. We watch as her smile widens and she sits down.

The meteors begin to thin and TERESA begins to yawn. But then, on last one flies over, some out of dust on it. TERESA peers at it and gasps as the dust touches her.

She coughs and pats herself down but then begins to levitate. She yelps and tries to go back down, but instead just flips.

TERESA: What the- scruffy nerfherder!- AH!

A deep purple glow begins to surround TERESA and she yelps again, but it turns into a gasp. White slowly begins to envelope the camera and we see TERESA begin to scream-

When it's all gone and she's on the ground.

We switch to a bored looking girl that's staring at a science experiment that a man is making.

KRISTI'S DAD: Kristi! Come on over here!

KRISTI: (rolls eyes) Dad! I don't want to mess with any of that- you know that? Can you just go get someone else? Like Hank?

KRISTI'S DAD: Nope- You're here and I want you to try this! It's a mind reader! Well- a mind reading hat. If you put it on you can read anyone's mind!

KRISTI: (debates with herself) Okay fine. I'm interested. Where is it?

KRISTI walks over to her dad to see a circular piece of metal. Her dad puts it on.

KRISIT: OW! Ugh.. can we get this down with?

KRISTI pushes that hat around as her dad scampers behind her. He presses a button and...nothing happens. KRISTI glares slightly but her dad picks up a cat.

KRISTI'S DAD: Don't give up on it yet- read the cat's mind!

KRISTI stares hard at the cat.

CAT: Stop holding me this instant or else I will scratch your eye out. Even the dog left me alone! Why is that weird human with headgear staring into my eyes? What is it's problem? I don't know but it's freaking me out so stop. Stop human! Stop! Stop stop!

KRISTI'S eyes had been widening the entire time and at the last part, the cat hiss and tried to scratch KRISTI. KRISTI'S dad puts the cat on the ground, dropping it.

CAT: Great. Thanks for dropping me you good for nothing human!

KRISTI'S DAD: (oblivious to the cat) Did it work?

Too shocked to answer, KRISTI nods.

KRISTI'S DAD: Yes! It worked! It worked!

Her dad begins to shout and runs upstairs.

KRISTI: Da-DAD! Really?!


	103. Markiplier

Captions in GETTING KIDNAPPED|Welcome to the game- Part2

  
*reading typing hack*  
(Beep) oh my god  
Ohm ygod

Where is it  
Wh-  
Wh-  
You did the ding  
Where is it  
This si so

Where's my code  
I'm not a fool im literally not seeing it

  
(Russian chair scooching)  
*UPDATE-Doing the random noises that captions fills in with*

Ub-whAT

PART3

(Please x10 - 13)

What time---bahhhhhh with the hacks

*whispers* particular

Helelele

*silent freakout*

OOP

*Tarzan Mark has appeared*

OH MY GOD

OH--OH MY GOD

IT'S A PUZZEl  
*mumbles* fuck okay

:0

*Music Chord*

*Markimoo does his celebratory dance in silence*

*Mariplier is Tarzan confirmed*

*Ding*

*typing*

*ominous music overlapping Father Donald*

*speech suddenly stops*

Okay Father Donald thanks so much but shut the fuck up because I don't need you

  
*disembodied whispers*  
What the fuck was that  
Uh that was as loud as shit

Unless I don't *Sigh* I don't know

*sudden chair squeak*

*Ominous footsteps*

God fucking dammit. It-I got this cranked up so loud

  
What is the name of that pastor that wants to-oh! Father Donald!

I don't know what the noises are

sss... so if i...go through...this...find all in, in wiki one...and then go back...to the gatekeeper...the gatekeeper is probably the last one...and you need to find that gatekeeper to- *Ding*

to be able to get all of the websites you need  
*soft laugh at random strangers small penis*  
Bless you soul <:

Oh~ Ah~ *Typing*

*creepy mockingbird melody*

we've got fi-ooohhhh my god-we've got five which is more than we've ever had

*whispers* I don't know. I don't know I've never been there before

(Shh)

Russian: "where is the source? Are you sure it's here?"

*More frustration*

*silent WHAT?!*  
*Ding*  
*Stunned*

  
Blood, blood, the gatekeeper has questions. I don't know that

  
*Hack Noise*

EEEEEUGH not now-kernel

  
*ding*  
*Typing*  
*silent celebration*  
*EIGHT!*  
Okay  
*Typing*  
*typing*  
*OH YEAH!*  
OH NOOO  
OH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I THOUGHT I THOUGHT THAT WAS A HACK

hey friend  
Are you the guy that was walking outside my room a whole bunch

  
Oh oh no not buffering

Well I'm glad they censored it with buffering  
*chainsaw noise and screaming*

Welcome~ to the game >:D  
*Music roll credits*  
HEEEYYYY

I'm feeling...fleek

like I-I-I-I'm honest when i say i was stressed the entire time

Farther along *small burp* as you went along

Ohh~man

  
2.0 GAME

Hi...hello...hello..everybody!

  
Markiplier Bloopers 2016

[Contiunes laughing because he can]

Ethan: I've never been to Taco Bell  
Mark: ...What?!  
Ethan: Yep, this is my  
Mark: What?  
Ethan: First time eating at Taco Bell   
*Mark stares off into space as server asks what do you want at Taco Bell*

*They throw eggs*

Mark:I am the one, the one, the way to one, the way, the dun [utter nonsense]

(Egg crack)  
Tyler: Why is this one not cracking?  
(Eggs re crack)  
Tyler: Wh-why is this not breaking at all?! *slips and cracks in his hand*

Mark:(imitates tyler) I can't control my strength!

(Ethan hums intro)

(More humming)

Mark: But I've taken four different kypes of cold medicine-kypes? Oh god

Mark: to the Egg Nog ice bath-no!

Mark: {Jumble of words}

Mark: It's one of those skills where you get really good at it as you go along and then you realize like "When will I ever use this in the future? Why am I good at this?"

Whole car: Buh bye!  
Tyler:Why did we-?  
Mark: I dunno

Markiplier TV Bloopers

*Upbeat music*

*disapproval*

*Warfstache babbles beautifully*

*Continues to babble*

*more wonderful babbling*

*infinite babble*

*final words of babble*

*lel stretch*  
*Lel point*

*laughter from behind the camera*

*bushes rustle*

*fits of laughter off-camera*

*prolonged yawn*

*whispers something he shouldn't be saying*  
*Laughter*

*cat meow*  
I'm sorry

*while laughing* I don't know

*chirpy happy music*

*birds chirp peacefully in the background*

*sobing*BWEHEHEHEHEHBHEHEHWHBEHEBEEBWBHEHE

*gibberish*

*imitates blood sounding noise*

*kssssssh*

I am...on my knees

 

3 Scary Games #5

*spoopy music intensifies*

"Mark prepares himself for death*

*jiggly drawer click*

*spoopy music intensifies and ominous music intensifies*

*weird "shiff" noise*  
*creepy baby music*

*radio noises*

Alright party room green is no go, how about party room pink! ooh, party room pink leads to party room red...alright.

Stranger danger stranger danger excuse you excuse you excuse you!

No, you know what? No, I that doesn't make sense. I was really gonna make a snarky comment about the decoration but no, just no--I don't like modern art, it doesn't work for me. Hanging a door covered in blood over a big ole stairway it's stupid! I don't get the meaning of it

 


	104. Merthur Time Travel

Merlin and Arthur's son and daughter travel to the past.

Eventually they get caught by Morgause and Morgana reveals that she no longer wants to work with her sister. She joins Arthur to help take back the crown of Camelot as long as she gets a share of the reign. Arthur agrees.

They are teen in and meet the future Morgause. She tortures the daughter of Merlin and Arthur before the son escapes and gets the future Knights, Arthur, and Merlin to save her.

They quickly leave to the future and begin to argue about the best way to save Camelot, past and future. Gwaine eventually says that the son and daughter are the son and daughter of Merlin and Arthur, Lance and Gwen are married, Magic is accepted and Morgause is in a terrible reign and the Knights are trying to take it back.

When Past Arthur finds out that Merlin has magic, past Merlin runs away.

(That's all I have for now,)


	105. Merlin Fanfics

WITH THIS FANFIC= WATCH ALL OF THE MERLIN EPISODES!!!

  
Camelot's Descendants   
Season 1: (This fanfic is considered a actual TV show. {The year that Cam and Chase live in is 2016} However, season 2 takes place before Arthur dies and learns of Merlin's magic. It is considered a daydream, so I'm pretending that season one still has Arthur dead, but then in season 2 Mr. Frisk disappears, and Merlin, Arthur, and Guinevere come to this new time. But Morgana escapes back into Arthur's time, so Cam, Chase, Merlin, Arthur, and Guinevere have to go back into the portal and see Camelot. Explain in more detail)  
After the Last Season:

Episode 1/Part 1 --Attacks on Pendragon Academy--  
1,477 years later: Camryn Merlin Emrys is a normal high school teenager. She goes to classes and everything. Chase Pendragon is the high school popular guy in her opinion. But then weird things start to happen and Chase and Cam are swept up in a story of myth and magic: Arthur and Merlin of Camelot.

What happens:

Cam has a normal day of school for first chapter. Chase Pendragon is the high school's popular guy. Martha Rose shows Cam around the school because it was her first day there. Pendragon Academy is day care through collage. Martha says that the legend is that Camelot once lived right on the very earth that Pendragon Academy now stands. Although, they both agree that it's a legend, "nothing more, nothing less." In the next chapter, Cam finds out that Chase is getting bad grades so she has to tutor for him. She doesn't like him at all. Then, in order to support the principle's pratty son, Cam has to go to one of Chase's basketball games. Cam is mad at Chase so during his basketball game, her eyes glow yellow and he misses the shot. It was weird because 1) Chase never misses a shot and 2) Cam had imagined it the second it happened. She runs home, saying to her mother that she "used it again!"

Later, she starts hearing this weird voice calling out to her. She feels like it's coming from Pendragon Academy, her school. So the next day, she tries to look for the voice. She finds a small white dragon called Aithusa. Before she can do anything, the voice calls out to her again and she follows it to the Janitor's closet. Before she can open it though, her old teacher, Mr. Frisk interrupts her. (This teacher had been with her since kindergarten. He's the one who taught her all about Merlin and Arthur. What Cam found weird, was that he seemed to dismiss some stories, calling them hoaxes and then saying what he thought was the truth. Funny thing is, he always said he was right, like he knew the two fictional characters personally.) Cam leaves. Readers read Mr. Frisk calling out to Aithusa. Aithusa comes and says that she found Cam interesting. Then, Mr. Frisk says that Cam is not to learn what is in the closet yet and leaves.

When Cam and Chase get together again, it's because Chase was supposed to have tutor lessons with Cam. As she waits, Cam hears the voice again. She follows it..straight to Chase. Chase had been practicing when Cam came in and yelled at him. They argue about the next basketball game that has scouts coming and how the grades are important. Chase suddenly stops dead, leaving the basketball to bounce. Cam frowns and turns to see a griffin come in and try to attack Chase. Chase tries to defend himself with the basketball as Cam uses her magic to save him, her eyes glowing golden. The griffin and Cam fight before the griffin leaves and Cam had accidentally set the basketball hoop on fire.

Cam leads Chase away as the fire department shows up. They argue for a bit, Chase incredulous to what happened as Cam tries to explain that she was born with it and that Chase couldn't tell anyone. Finally, he surrenders and Cam has to explain who she is and what she can do. The next chapters are about them trying to lure the griffin into a trap. Then they find a portal straight to 1,477 years ago, to Camelot. They don't realize this, but instead send the griffin into it. Morgana comes through in the last chapter.

Episode 2/ Part 2 --Kilgharrah's Return--   
The Voice in Camryn Merlin Emrys' head is getting stronger. When snooping around leads her to find the owner of the voice, things go haywire.

  
What happens:

The first chapters start with old memories of Camryn's childhood. She grew up with Mr. Frisk, him helping her mom. He was the one who told her all about Camelot; stories of Arthur, Merlin, and Lancelot. This, and having dreams of other events, caused Camryn to be the most knowledgeable person on this topic. (Give some memories of her magic causing kids in kindergarten to fear her.)

When she was five, Frisk asked her about a dream. She told him the dream, the dream of Merlin and Arthur getting the Cup of Healing Powers to save Guinevere. Gwen was dying, (the queen). So Arthur and Merlin had to go to this cave and battle this monster. Since Arthur still doesn't know of Merlin's magic, Arthur uses Excalibur against the serpent and Merlin goes into a corner of the cave, using his magic to find the right cup. (Lancelot came but he was helping Arthur). As Cam told this story, Frisk watched as it all appeared on the table in firelight, showing the exact images as she talked.

When she was eleven, Frisk gave her a sword-shaped stone pendant on a necklace. (Later it is revealed that the pendant is Excalibur. In one chapter, probably the 4th episode, Cam's mom is dying. With help from Chase and Kilgharrah, she goes to the same cave and uses the knowledge from when she was five to find the Cup of Healing. It's at this time when she figures out her pendant is Excalibur as the serpent reacts as if it is. She gives the sword to Chase as he is a direct descendant of Arthur. Then she goes into the room, finds the right cup, and saves her mom. Cam and Frisk both agree that Chase should keep the sword.) Back to Cam when she was eleven: Frisk also helps Cam fight with a sword. He suggests to Cam's mom that she is enrolled into fencing. She becomes quite a good fighter.

(In this book, Cam and Chase learn that Camelot is really under Pendragon Academy. The castle also cleans itself and seemingly "kings" Chase. But Cam is too caught up in finding the voice, that she never really pairs two and two together until Episode 4/part 4)

  
Episode 3/Part 3 --Water of Death--   
Something living is inside the water that some students drink. When these students start attacking, Cam and Chase have to find a cure and what ever happened to the water.

What happens:

  
Episode 4/Part 4 --The Healing Cup--   
Cam's mom has fallen terrible ill.

  
What happens:

In one chapter, probably the 4th episode, Cam's mom is dying. With help from Chase and Kilgharrah, she goes to the same cave and uses the knowledge from when she was five to find the Cup of Healing. It's at this time when she figures out her pendant is Excalibur as the serpent reacts as if it is. She gives the sword to Chase as he is a direct descendant of Arthur. Then she goes into the room, finds the right cup, and saves her mom. Cam and Frisk both agree that Chase should keep the sword.

  
Episode 5/Part 5 --Morgana's Reveal--

  
(At the end of the season/book 1- Morgana heads back into the portal, only a few days before she left. She now wants to kill Arthur before the right time to change history. But Cam and Chase follow her, Mr. Frisk also revealing that he is Merlin. Cam and Chase go back to Arthur and Merlin's time, hoping to save Arthur from Morgana, but also keep him alive long enough to have a full life. Season 2 takes place during the last two episodes of 'Merlin'.)

  
Make a Fanfic where Merlin characters react to the episodes/books of Camelot's Descendants

 

 

  
When You Lied to Me

This fanfic is on a piece of paper. This is the scene where Alan (Merlin as a dragon) changes back because he is a human. {he got shot with a poisoned arrow} [Uther is also alive.]

  
"Why can't you heal him?" Arthur demanded. He cared about Alan and he didn't want the dragon to die.

"I can't because he is not a dragon," Gaius said. Everyone stopped dead. "I can't heal him in this form because if I do he will forever be a dragon and honestly, that's not good,"

"Well then who is he?" Morgana whispered. "Who could he be?"

"I don't know," Gaius said. "The only way I can heal him though, is if he changes back,"

"Alright," Gwen said. "Then we have to convince him to change back!" At this, the dying dragon let out a startled cry. Alan struggled to move, trying to distance himself between the group.

"No," Gaius said quickly. "Do not move. Move and it will worsen the wound," as if realizing this, Alan let out a small wail and lay against the ground, breathing heavily.

"Look," Arthur said, a little confused. "Why do you not want to change?"

"Because," Alan replied. "You will kill me,"

"Why would we kill you?" Gwen whispered. But Alan didn't answer. He just sat there, looking defeated.

"Look, Alan," Arthur said impatiently. "We don't have time. We want to heal you. Change back so we can do that. Please?" He added, ignoring the look from his father. After all, princes do not say 'please'.

Slowly, almost regretfully, Alan changed into a human. His wings folded into arms. Bruised and bloodied, the arms fell to the ground, catching the weak body on top. Alan had black hair that fell over his face, scraggly and dirty. He had a brown tattered jacket over a blue shirt with a small red neckpiece, that covered his pale skin. He had brown capris and black boots. His entire body was covered in mud and blood and one had held his side, which was bleeding and oozing green within.

His breathing was labored, clearly in pain as he slowly shuffled against the wall. His hair hide his face and Arthur just knew that there were scars everywhere. Alan hid his face from them, breath still hitched.

Arthur took a step towards him and almost instantly, Alan's breath quickened and he shuffled his feet back, crying out slightly. Arthur froze, not expecting this reaction. Gwen tried to get closer, but only provoked the same reaction. She too, froze. Uther was stoic, not going anywhere near to the young boy and Gaius tried to walk to Alan. Alan didn't cry out, but he still shuffled away and whimpered. Gaius must've realized that everyone was hurting Alan mentally so he backed off and gave the potion to Morgana.

"You try," he whispered. Morgana nodded and slowly walked towards the shaking figure. Alan didn't move but in the back of his mind, Arthur knew that he was watching Morgana warily.

"It's okay," Morgana whispered, kneeling next to him. "Take this. It will heal you," she offered him the potion and Alan seemed to freeze. Slowly, he reached out a pale hand and gently took the potion. He drank it down and then pressed himself tighter against the wall, finding a corner and huddling in it.

"All right," Gaius said slowly. "Arthur, Uther, Gwen, and I will leave the room. We'll go to the knights and discuss that matter of Nimueh's latest attacks. Morgana, stay with Alan," Morgana nodded and they all filed out of the room. She glanced at Alan, frowning.

"Why do you trust me?" Morgana asked Alan. Alan didn't reply, instead looking at the ground and curling himself into a ball.

  
Chapter #

"What are we going to do?" Arthur instantly said. He looked at Gaius, Uther, and Gwen. "And not about Nimueh, about Alan?"

"There's not much we can do," Uther mused. He turned to the physician. "Why do you suppose Alan reacts this way?"

"It seems to me," Gaius said. "That when he was human, either we, or he, did something to us,"

"I would say he did it," Gwen said. They looked at her. "Well, I saw it. You know, remorse. Guilt. It was in his eyes before he looked down. And the way he held himself? He looked like he really was ready to die,"

"Then we need to prove that he is welcome here," Arthur argued. He headed to the door. "I'm going to-"

"Arthur," Gaius said. "Don't. You saw the way he reacted to you. I have a feeling that he believes he wronged you more than once,"

"Well I have to tell him I don't care!" Arthur exploded.

"I'm sorry you Majesty, but have you seen yourself angry?" Gwen cut in. "You could give him a heart attack if you try and prove that he's worthy. Alan needs comfort, not angry ranting from a self-assured prince," Gwen quickly looked away. "Sorry, sire," but Arthur didn't hear the last part.

"You're right," he said. "We'll leave him with Morgana for tonight. But tomorrow, we work on trying to get him comfortable," everyone nodded in agreement.

"I shall tell Morgana," Uther declared and walked back inside.

"Come," Gaius said. "Let us tell the knights,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morgana," Morgana looked up to see Uther. "Take Alan to your room. He will live there for now," Morgana nodded and crawled a little closer to Alan.

"Hey," Morgana said softly. "Come with me. I'll take you away from here," she nodded to the door. Alan hesitated, but slowly got to his feet and followed Morgana. He limped out of the room, Morgana leading him to her chambers. Morgana noted silently in her head that Alan never once raised his head.

She led him into her room and made a bed. He went to it and sat down, avoiding her gaze.

 

  
(Deeper chapter. Merlin finally reveals himself--Three Weeks later---)

"Here," Morgana said, giving Alan the potion. Arthur burst into the room, causing Alan to yelp and drop it, falling off the bed.

"Really Arthur!" Morgana cried and reached over the bed to help him, but stopped.

"Nimueh!" Arthur said breathlessly. "She's coming! Father wants us in the-" he stopped short. Morgana still hadn't looked away from where Alan had fell.

"You- You're," Morgana gasped but suddenly Alan surged forward, running past Arthur and catching the young prince off guard.

"After him!" Morgana shrieked. "Make sure he doesn't get away again!" Again? For a second, Arthur really thought she had gone mad. But that tone of voice, just didn't suit the young ward, so Arthur chased after Alan.

They raced down the streets, both ducking others to avoid crashing. They headed through the town, and out to the gates. Against Arthur's better judgment, he followed. They dashed along the trees, Alan picking up speed when suddenly he stopped. Arthur yelled and stumbled, as he made a failed attempt to stop. But as he tumbled forward and Alan side-stepped, Arthur's hand snaked forward, grabbing the young man.

Alan yelped and tumbled after Arthur. There was a small struggle as they untangled themselves from a mass of limbs. Then, Arthur jumped to his feet, his hand never letting go of Alan. He opened his mouth to speak.....but nothing came out.

For the first time in three weeks, Arthur saw his face. It was scratched and bruised, but most of them were gone. Scars lined his face and brilliant blue eyes looked back at him. They stared before suddenly, Alan pulled Arthur down.

"Nice," he hissed, mostly to himself. "Arthur, the prince of idiotic-courage has to follow me, then we nearly get caught by Nimueh-shhhhh!" Alan clasped a hand over Arthur's mouth who was about to scream. He looked over the boulder they were hiding behind. Satisfied, he grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him back to the castle, hand over his mouth the whole time.

Alan let go of Arthur at the gates and started to leave, when Arthur grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no," the prince managed to say. "You are not leaving this time!"

  
Chapter #

"Where is Arthur?" Uther asked as Gwen lead a pale-faced Morgana to her seat. The knights, Percival, (Lancelot? Depends on what episode it takes place) Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon were sitting in chairs, the empty seat next to Uther was for Arthur. Gaius was also there, frowning at Morgana

"He is coming," Morgana whispered, her voice high-strung. "Your Majesty, you would not believe what I have seen,"

"Well," Uther said. "We need Arthur here and now. Nimueh is coming in and we need him to get his knights ready,"

"He will be here soon," Morgana promised.

"How soon is soon?" Gaius responded.

"I don't know," Morgana said defensively. "I asked him to chase after Alan-"

"Why?" Uther demanded, starting to become irritated by his son's disappearance.

"Because Alan is not who we thought," Morgana snapped. Everyone looked at her in surprise. They knew that she did not approve of some of the King's choices, but she never expressed anger in front of him.

"What has you on edge?" Gaius asked gently before King nor Ward could erupt in anger.

"Alan," Morgana's voice broke. "I know why he was so apprehensive to change. Why he never wanted to be around anyone. Why he felt so guilty..." she swallowed, trying to compose herself.

"Knights," she said quietly. "What do you know of Merlin?" Everyone gaped at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A dragon!" Arthur exploded when they came through the gates, dragging Alan behind him. "You! You were a dragon! You-you let us ride on you! I- I can't believe this! This WHOLE time-?!"

"This whole time," Al-no-Merlin replied. Arthur glanced at him. Merlin's face seemed to resonate sadness, guilt, and anger all together.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur finally sighed as they neared the Great Hall.

"You let me go?" Merlin said hopefully.

"No," Arthur snapped. "No, that's not happening," he paused. "Again. No, Morgana knows about you and she's most likely telling the knights. Besides, we need you to get rid of Nimueh..."

"Whoever said I was going to do that?" Merlin scoffed. "Four months. She kept that promise and now she's barely attacking you. Honestly, I should've just stayed away and she would've kept up with this 'light attacks' stuff-"

"Light?" Arthur repeated. "Light?! She may not have killed anyone yet but the tension in these unordered attacks have nearly starved this city. We are always on high alert, people never stay past sunset, everyone is scared- we're like people living underneath a cloud that's threatening to destroy us," Merlin was quiet.

"I won't force you to reveal yourself," Arthur said, coming to where he was supposed to be. "But I am not letting you leave again,"

"So I'm a prisoner?" Merlin said bluntly.

"No!" Arthur yelled. "You can go where you want-"

"Just not the woods," Merlin supplied. Arthur nodded.

"Yes," Merlin groaned.

"But what if I don't want to live in Camelot anymore? For Gods' sake, I could be killed on sight-!" Arthur laughed.

"That's why you don't want to live here?" He asked. "Because of you magic?" Merlin looked at him funny. "Merlin, you and Gaius are allowed to use magic!" Merlin's mouth dropped open.

"Who-what-why?" Merlin stuttered.

"I convinced my father about it," Arthur said. Merlin stared at him. "Alright," Arthur opened the doors. "Ready?"

"I guess I am," Merlin responded. Arthur slowly pushed the door open, his eyes watching Merlin carefully. Merlin had silently slipped behind him into a dark corner of the Hall.

"Mer-" Gaius cut himself off when he saw Arthur.

"Arthur!" Morgana sprang to her feet. Her eyes were wide. "Did you get him?"

"Yes," Arthur said. He gestured to the corner. "He's there," everyone turned to Merlin who had froze, blue eyes wide. His breathing had quickened slightly and he looked like he was struggling not to run.

\--------

  
{Deeper in. Searching for Nimueh}

"Why don't you just use magic?" Arthur asked, confused as he watch Merlin struggle to make a fire with stones. Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Percival nodded.

"Because," Merlin grunted. "I'm not used to just using magic in front of you. Besides..." Merlin trailed off, clearly not exactly sure. Arthur rolled his eyes and Gwaine nudged him. He nodded to Arthur and grinned. Arthur was confused for a second, then he realized what Gwaine was gesturing about.

Slowly, Arthur raised his hand at the fire, Merlin indifferent to it. Then he muttered, "Forbærnan," and a flame sparked in the small sticks. Merlin yelped and stumbled back, eyes wide. Then his head whipped to Arthur and gaped at him. But the Knights and Arthur were howling with laughter.

"Your face!" Gwaine laughed. "Your face!"

"Well sorry if I'm not used to the Prince of Camelot using magic spells!" Merlin yelled back frantically. He scrambled to his feet, stumbled back, and landed on the ground again. He was clearly not ready for any stunts like Arthur just pulled.

 

 

 

Blood Magic

(Whenever Aithusa is here and Morgana is evil, that is when this fanfic takes place. Also, Aithusa has a hard time trusting because she saved Morgana's life, but Morgana abused her in turn {this is not true in the series, but I am making it like that})

  
Merlin, Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table; Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon had gone hunting, leaving Gaius and Guinevere in a small cave that they were staying at. They were caught by Morgana and her guards, leading them to a small cave.

Arthur scanned his surroundings and frowned. Morgana's guards had circled around a large door. In front of the door were small crevices, intertwining, twisting, and swirling in the small circle. At the top of the design lay a dip, almost like a cup.

The guards forced Arthur to his knees on front of the dip. Morgana stood ahead of him, a sword clasped in her hands. Arthur looked up to see Merlin frowning slightly, watching. Gwaine was fighting. Leon was standing still and looking brave. Like Gwaine, Elyan was struggling and Lancelot was glancing between Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's voice broke the silence and his knights stopped struggling to watch. Morgana merely smirked.

"Tonight," she said. "We celebrate..." she paused, glancing at all of the knights and Merlin. "A death," she smiled, a wicked grin, as realization dawned in everyone's face. "The death...of Prince Arthur,"

"Why?" Merlin blurted as the knights started to struggle harder.

"Do you know what this door is?" Morgana whispered, pointing to the intricate door.

"A carved empty door?" Arthur replied hopefully. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"No," she snarled. "It is the gateway to immortality. Much better than the Sheen's way if I do say so myself," she tilted her nose up, sniffing slightly. "This gate will help me gain the throne of Camelot and rule for thousands of years. No one, no one, would be able to stop me." she grinned at Arthur and raised the sword. "And now that I have you, I can open the gates. Prepare to die, dear brother," and she brought the sword down.

"No!" A shout, a yell, blood.

Arthur kept his eyes close, but they shot open when he heard a pain filled cry and a wail of anger. He turned to see that Merlin had somehow escaped and jumped in front of Arthur. The sword had hit Merlin's arm and he had cried out, falling to the ground and rolling away.

Crying out with shock, Arthur reared back, stumbling to his feet as the grip on his arm loosened. But the hand came down again, forcing him down to his knees once more. Meanwhile, Morgana let out a ravaged scream and advanced on Merlin.

"You filthy servant!" She snarled. "You. Ruined. Every-" she stopped short. Because at that moment, everyone had noticed that the room had gotten just a bit brighter. Everyone turned to the cup, watching as Merlin's blood poured into it. Specks of gold flitted inside, before lightning up suddenly and streaming through the crevices.

The gold got brighter and brighter, nearly blinding everyone as it filled all the crevices. There was a rumble and then, to the Knights and Merlin's horror, the door opened.

"How...?" Morgana trailed off, amused. "I must've got it wrong," she glanced at Merlin. "There is something special about you and I intend to find it. Guards! Make sure that the Knights and my brother cannot follow us," Morgana grabbed Merlin and tossed him at two guards behind him. He yelped slightly and Arthur surged forward, but a hand came down again and he was out cold.

==============================================================

"My Lord?" Arthur woke to Lancelot above him. "Ah. You are awake, good," Lancelot smiled and helped the young prince up. Arthur looked around to see Leon, Percival, and Gwaine struggling desperately to open the doors. Elyan was lying next to Lancelot and Arthur.

"What happened?" Arthur said groggily. "Where's Merlin?" He looked at Lancelot.

"Through the door, sire," Elyan responded tiredly. "We tried everything. We cut ourselves and tried the same thing that happened to Merlin. We tried to-"

"What about my blood?" Arthur interrupted. "I think Morgana believed that only a royal bloodshed can open-"

"We tried," Lancelot spoke. He lifted Arthur's arm so he could see that gash that was in his arm. "It didn't work." Normally, Arthur would've yelled at them for cutting his arm, but he was too concerned for Merlin and all of Camelot to really think straight.

"Well, we have to open it!" Arthur yelled, stumbling to his feet. Lancelot and Elyan quickly caught him.

"Yes," a regal voice said. "You do," they all whipped around to see a large golden dragon. Almost immediately, Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine unsheathed their swords.

"That is not needed," the dragon said irritably. "While my commander lives, I cannot harm you,"

"Commander?" Lancelot said. "What, a Dragon Lord? I thought here were no Dragon Lords left," the dragon titled his head.

"Well, Merlin is still living, is he not?" The dragon said vaguely. But they all got it. Arthur laughed slightly.

"Are you telling me," he said. "That my manservant is a Dragon Lord?!"

"Merlin is many things that you would not understand," the dragon replied.

"Well, what is your name?" Lancelot said before Arthur could retort.

"I am known as the Great Dragon," the dragon said. "My name, is Kilgharrah. Fortunately for you, I cannot attack nor harm you," he settled down on the rock, nodding to the door. "But you are right. You must save Merlin,"

"Well how do we get in then?" Gwaine asked, glaring as he put his sword away. By now, most of the knights had done so.

"Well, you have many options," Kilgharrah said. "Wait. Call for help. Run back to Camelot. Or find a way in. It all depends on what you choose really,"

"Find a way in," Arthur said before anyone else could. "How?"

"I do not know," the dragon said, sounding slightly amused.

"Yes," Lancelot said. "You do know,"

"But why should I tell you?" The Great Dragon responded.

"Because Camelot is in danger!" Arthur yelled. When this didn't seem to make a difference, he added. "Because Merlin is in danger!"

"Merlin is many things," the dragon repeated. "But just because he is my Dragon Lord, does not mean I respond to his every call- however," Kilgharrah cut Arthur off. "His hatched egg, Aithusa might help. But be careful. Do not make sudden moves. She was a youngling and trusted the evil Morgana. Morgana has broken her down and she only trusts Merlin and people he trusts. Good luck," then the dragon silenced himself.

Arthur glared at the Great Dragon and turned around to see a horse-sized white dragon come from the shadows. He froze and watched it. Pale sad eyes looked back at him. The dragon looked beaten and had bruises almost everywhere. Slowly, as to not startle it, Arthur took a step towards it.

"Arthur, what are you-" Lancelot cut himself off when he saw the small dragon.

"It's okay," Arthur whispered, hand out as he took small steps forward. "I'm not going to hurt you," Aithusa looked at it and then, to almost everyone's surprised, licked it.

"Very good," Kilgharrah said. "Well done young King. Now, help her with her magic,"

"Excuse me?" Arthur whirled his head to look at the dragon. "That's what opens the gates?! How did Morgana not figure that out?" He paused. "And how did Merlin open the gate?!" The dragon chuckled.

"That is a secret for him, and only him to reveal," the Great Dragon responded. "Now, help Aithusa with her magic,"

"How does a dragon have magic?" Gwaine asked impatiently. The dragon just smiled.

"You are giving no straight answers!" Arthur barked. "Do you ever?" The dragon merely smiled again. Arthur sighed loudly and gently helped Aithusa towards the divot .

"Okay," Arthur said. "This might hurt alright? We just need your magic," Aithusa whimpered at 'hurt' but blew a shot of fire at 'magic'.

"Argh!" Arthur yanked himself away, surprised at the jet of flame. It glittered for a second but then pooled into the small hole. The now-liquid-fire spilled into the crevices and glowed. Gwaine looked at the Great Dragon

"I thought it needed blood," he said.

"For a human, yes," the Dragon said. "But Aithusa is a dragon. She has her own ways of magic,"

"Lovely," Lancelot grumbled as the door opened once more. Arthur drew his sword and motioned for the others to do so. Lancelot and Gwaine went directly behind him and Elyan and Leon went behind them, forming this V formation. They headed in, when Arthur remembered the pale white dragon. He whipped around to see that Aithusa was right behind him and she whimpered when he looked at her.

"No, it's okay," Arthur said. "You can come," at that, she moved a little closer to him. Gwaine let out this shocked giggle.

"We have a dragon working with us." he stated. Leon smiled at him. Arthur smiled to himself, suddenly grateful that Merlin was a Dragon Lord. He frowned.

"How is Merlin a Dragon Lord!" He yelped, turning to the Great Dragon, but the doors had closed.

They were in the cave of Immortality.

 

Chapter 2

"Are we immortal now?" Gwaine asked impishly.

"Shut up," Arthur moaned. He surveyed the area around them. It was definitely a cave, with stalagmites and stalactites jutting up to the ceiling and hanging down from the enormous cavern above.

"There's a fire over there," Lancelot pointed out. Arthur squinted, and sure enough, a fire flickered off the cave's walls. Arthur motioned them all the be silent and they crept forward.

Someone sneezed.

They all whirled to see Aithusa wrinkling her nose. Arthur put a gentle finger to his lips, the universal expression for 'Quiet'. Aithusa nodded.

They continued on forward, walking cautiously towards the light. They had to be careful about where they were going because Morgana could see them at any point. When they made it, they couldn't stop staring. Thankfully, they were in front of Aithusa's seeing range because the sight was horrible.

Merlin was tied down as guards beat him, every once and a while, Morgana asking him a question. When he refused to answer it, she would get angry and magically throw him around. Merlin looked like he was covered in blood and bruises, flecks of mud were on him too. Arthur stood in front of Aithusa so that she couldn't see.

"What do we do?" Leon said slowly. He looked at the King and the knights.

"We save him," Gwaine said fiercely. He started walking forward but Percival stopped him.

"Think Gwaine," he said. "Morgana thinks we are still stuck behind the door, so we need to plan this surprise attack carefully," Gwaine frowned but nodded.

"Alright," Lance said. "Then what do we do?"

"Morgana," Arthur said aloud. They looked at him. "I go after Morgana. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot attack the seven guards, while Leon gets Merlin. Deal?" He looks at them, taking a step towards them. They nod.

But when Arthur stepped forward, it allowed Aithusa to see the exact moment that Morgana hit Merlin. Her eyes went blood red and she let out a fearsome shriek and charged down to the scene below, sprouting fire.

The knights and Arthur gaped but Arthur was the first to compose himself. He drew his sword and charged at the disoriented Morgan who had just been thrust to the ground by Aithusa. The rest of the knights draw their swords and head into the fray except for Gwaine.

"Original plan, yes?" Gwaine called, but nobody answered him. He sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." He surged after them.

Elyan had attacked one of the guards and Lancelot was right behind him. Percival whirled and stabbed, Gwaine jumping in to protect his blindside. Leon had fought off the persistent guard who hung over Merlin, before dragging the wounded young man from the fight. Leon stood over Merlin and attacked anyone that came close to the black-haired boy. Arthur had cautiously stepped towards the angry dragon and fallen witch.

Aithusa suddenly slashed at Morgana, causing three claw marks to appear on her face. Morgana gasped and sputtered, stumbling back. Arthur raised his sword, but as he looked at Morgana, he just couldn't kill her.

"Let that be a warning," he snarled. "I do not know if you have gained immortality, but know that I will find a way to get rid of you. Just not today," Morgana just stared before muttering some ancient words and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Arthur turned to see Aithusa whimpering and nursing the paw she used to strike Morgana down.

"It's all right," Arthur said, placing a hand on the young dragon's back. "She deserved it." Aithusa nodded, but still looked upset. Arthur turned to the group to see that Elyan and Gwaine stabbing the last guard. It looked like two had run away, but the rest were dead.

"He's barely breathing," Leon called. "We need to get him out of here," and with that, he scooped Merlin up and started to walk out of the cave. Gwaine shivered.

"Let's get out of here," he agreed. "This place is starting to give me the willies,"

"Yeah," Percival agreed. Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival followed Leon out. Arthur looked around the cave and started trudging after them. Aithusa was behind him and he glanced back every once and awhile. He had started to really care about the white dragon.

"Everyone out!" Arthur called once he and Aithusa had reached the cave's edge.

"Yep!" Lancelot called back. The knights had already mounted their horses, Leon nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Leon?" Arthur asked, looking for his horse.

"He went ahead with Merlin," Lancelot said. He pursed his lips. "I am afraid sire, that when the guards had left, they killed your horse," Arthur stopped looking.

"So I have no ride," he said blandly.

"Well, no," Gwaine said and he gestured to Aithusa. Arthur looked at the dragon who looked at him. She chirped slightly and turned a bit, so it gave him easy access onto her back.

"Well, if you really want to..." Arthur murmured. He carefully and skillfully got on top of her. Aithusa was a bit bony, but still the size of a horse. Her scales rippled and her wings were tense, before they started to unfurl.

"Hang on," Arthur said suddenly. "There's no reins-AHHHHH!" Aithusa took off, soaring into the air. Arthur screamed and scrambled for a hold before he realized that was just making it worse. He balanced himself and soon found himself gliding in the air. He raised his hands slowly before letting out a whoop of joy. He looked down to see the knights following underneath him.

When they reached the cave, Arthur gently guided Aithusa down and she did the rest.

"So," Gwaine said, grinning. "How was it to ride on a dragon?"

"Different," Arthur admitted. "But a good different-"

"Arthur!" Gwen raced outside and ran to Arthur, panting. "It's Merlin, he's-"

"I know," Arthur interrupted. "Where is he?" Gwen frantically points to the cave and the knights, Arthur, and Gwen run in.

Inside is Merlin on a cot, eyes closed. His cuts, scars, and bruises look worse in the half-darkness of the cave. His breathing his labored and he hardly seems to be breathing at all. Gaius was above him, treating the mangled body. Leon sits a little ways away, tending to a fire. Percival and Elyan go to help him. Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen, and Arthur rush over to Merlin, Aithusa slipping in to no one's notice.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Broken arms, leg, ankle, maybe even slight dislocation on the other leg," upon saying that, Gaius pops the dislocated leg into place and Merlin's body gives a slight jolt but does nothing. "From what I can tell, there are at least a hundred cuts, bruises, and scars around his body and some, like this one," Gaius points to the cut that dragged along Merlin's left eye. "He'll make it out alive, but he won't be able to see very well in that eye," Gaius added.

"But he'll live," Gwen said, voice shaking. Lancelot comforted her and Arthur was too busy staring at Merlin to care. Gaius looked at her in slight surprise.

"Yes, of course Gwen," he said. "He'll be all right,"

"Then heal him," Arthur said. He meant to demand it, but it came out more as a plea. Gaius looked at him for a second before nodding and starting to get to work. Slowly, the group was shooed away by the old man so they made their way outside after Percival, Elyan, and Leon.

They all sat down around the fire to wait, Leon, Elyan, and Percival barely acknowledging the others' presence. Aithusa whimpered slightly-she sensed the tension, hurt, and sorrow in the air-so she walked over to Arthur and laid her head in his lap. Arthur looked slightly surprised, but was too worried to really formulate a response. He just began to gently stroke her head.

They waited what seemed like hours, until the moon was up and Leon crunched the fire a bit as to not give away their location. They never said anything, just waiting. Gwen seemed to have cried a bit, but most everyone was just silent and stoic.

Gaius came out.

"He's awake," Gaius said quietly. Arthur stood.

"I'd like to talk to him alone for a moment," Arthur said. They all hesitated but nodded. Arthur took a deep breath and headed into the cave. There was Merlin sitting on the cot, breathing slowly. Sometimes his breath would catch and he would hack, coughing and sputtering. He looked up and caught sight of Arthur. For a moment, neither spoke. Then, Merlin hacked again.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"Yes," Merlin said and Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Alright, no,"

"That's what I thought," Arthur sighed. He walked over and sat on the edge of Merlin's bed, Merlin scooting a bit so he could sit. Then silence.

"So," Arthur said finally. "The only way into the door was by having magic..." Arthur trailed off and did a quick assessment of Merlin. Merlin's breathing was coming out slightly rough and fast, his eyes were wide with sudden fear, and his hands were clenching on the bed.

"It's alright," Arthur said quickly, realizing that Merlin needed some encouragement about this. "It's okay, just...do you really have magic? Please answer truthfully," Arthur added quietly. Merlin was silent.

"Yes," he said hoarsely. "And I wanted to tell you, I really did, but there was Uther, and the whole 'no sorcery' law, and 'destiny' and-"

"And the last Dragonlord?" Arthur interrupted, slightly amused by his manservant's behavior. Merlin doubled over, almost falling off the bed, but Arthur caught him and laid him on the bed in a sitting position. Merlin coughed, hacking some blood and Arthur put a cloth to his mouth.

"You know about that?" Merlin said incredulously. "And you're not angry?"

"On the contrary," Arthur said. "I am completely angry. Angry that you lied and angry that you thought that good magic couldn't help us in our fight against evil magic,"

"Oh," Merlin swallowed. "But the Dragonlord part?"

"The Great Dragon told us," Arthur said.

"You met him?" Merlin looked surprised.

"Yes," Arthur sighed. "And an annoying prat, he was," Merlin smiled. "Oh, and there was Aithusa," Merlin's eyes widened.

"A-Aith-" he started but then, said little white dragon came bounding in, with the knights, Gwen, and Gaius following. Aithusa chirped and nuzzled Merlin's hand. Merlin grinned.

"I leave," Gwen said, exasperated. "To fetch some water, and I come back to find Merlin beaten to a pulp and a dragon-a dragon! at the camp! What, dare I ask, happened!"

"Well," Arthur said and told the tale to Gwen, not telling her exactly that Merlin had magic. Meanwhile, Aithusa continued to nuzzle Merlin, whining a bit, while Merlin whispered back to her, calming her down.

Gwen sat down, thinking.

"So," she said finally. "Merlin has magic," Merlin's head shot up and Arthur's mouth dropped. "And he's a Dragonlord?"

"How did you get all of that?" Arthur cried.

"It's actually kind of obvious," Gwen said. "You were stuttering a bit when you mentioned Aithusa, the Great Dragon, Dragonlord, and magic," Gwen smiled.

"So everyone here knows that I have magic?" Merlin said. Everyone nodded. "And a Dragonlord?" Once again, they all nodded.

"Oh, by the way, princess forgot to mention that he flew on Aithusa on the way back," Gwaine piped up, grinning. Merlin's eyes widened.

"You're kidding," Merlin scoffed.

"My horse was killed," Arthur complained. "Besides, it was actually pretty cool," he admitted.

 

 

 

 

 

Future Decisions:

  
Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon go into the future. They land in a grassy area 19 years in the future.

  
Prologue:

"Why are we doing this?" Merlin complained.

"We need food, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "That's why," Merlin scowled but said nothing. Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, and himself were searching for food for Gwen and Gaius who were at the cave.

It had been two months now of Morgana's rule and the knights, Arthur, and Merlin were no closer to taking her down then they were before.

Which is to say, nowhere.

"What's that?" Gwaine suddenly said and jumped off his horse. Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights frowned and followed him.

When they met up with Gwaine he was studying what looked like a black rock. It glittered and when Merlin entered within two feet of it, Merlin felt a wave of magic. But it wasn't evil, and it wasn't good. Wary, Merlin took a few steps away from it.

"What is it?" Elyan frowned. Lancelot noticed Merlin's reaction and he too, took a few steps away and leaned down a bit to talk to him as the others conversed about the rock.

"What's wrong?" Lance whispered.

"It's magic," Merlin replied. His brow furrowed. "But it's not good or bad,"

"...just touch it," Gwaine continued and Merlin's eyes snapped open.

"What!?" He yelped but too late. Gwaine reached for it and touched it. For a moment there was nothing, just a small thrum of noise. Then, a brilliant light exploded around them engulfing them, before blinking out.

And if someone were to look for them, they would find a dull gray rock, with a still small hum of noise.

  
Chapter 1:

"What," Merlin coughed. "Did you do, Gwaine!"

"I don't know!" Gwaine yelled back.

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted, smacking the nearest person who happened to be Merlin. "Think about it. Unfamiliar territory, we don't want to make any noise. So shh-"

"Hello." A voice said. The knights, Arthur, and Merlin whirled, drawing their swords (those who had swords) around to see a young woman. She had blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her head was cocked to the side, looking at them curiously. She had a bright Camelot red dress that had a golden band around the waist. The dress split open after the band and flowed with a white underdress. Mud caked the bottom

Her blond hair was curled and two strips were pulled behind her head in a braid. Her lips were chapped and full, though they looked slightly cracked. She had a brown basket in her hands, holding it down. The red sleeves longed, separating from the rest. Instead, white sleeves hung tightly to her arms. Merlin could just barely see her wrists, which looked like they had red markings on them.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"What?" Arthur frowned.

"Are you lost?" She repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, no..." Arthur began.

"Yes," Merlin stepped forward, shooting a small glare at him for being so-prideful-as-to-not-ask-for-help sort of prince. "We are. Who are you?" She smiled.

"That's a question for later," she replied. "Who are you?"

"That's a question for later," Merlin retorted, smiling. The young woman broke into a grin.

"My house is over the ridge," she said, pointing. "You're welcome whenever, Merlin." she smiled wider at the young man's shock. The knights and Arthur looked surprised too. "Good-bye," then, with a nod to Arthur, she skipped away towards the ridge.

Merlin, feeling a little odd, followed her.

"Merlin.." Arthur protested.

"I'm just going to follow her," Merlin said quickly. "To find some answers," Arthur frowned but nodded and headed after him, the knights following. She headed towards the ridge, her red dress flowing behind her. She kept a short pace and Merlin could tell that she knew that they were following. Finally, she stopped.

"You know," she said, her voice suddenly cold. "You could have told me that you were following me," Arthur started to back off, grabbing Merlin's wrist, when suddenly she whirled around and threw out her hand. Merlin felt a surge of magic from her and he wheeled around to see a tree cracking and blocking the exit.

"Sorcery!" Leon yelped, voicing the prince's and knights' thoughts.

"For your information," the girl said coldly. "Magic is legal in this new Camelot," they stared at her.

"New Camelot?" Arthur repeated. "Where are we?"

"You, Arthur Pendragon, are in the future," the girl declared with flourish. "19 years to be exact. And, honestly," her eyes twinkled. "All you had to do was ask to visit,"

  
Chapter 2

"How much further?" Gwaine called to the girl.

"I have told the house that you are welcome," she called back as they trudged higher up the rocky hill. "It should come," she was leading, Merlin behind her. A couple paces away was Gwaine and Leon, Percival and Lancelot, then Elyan and Arthur. Merlin had gone a little ahead to ask the girl questions.

"What's your name?" He said.

"Rose Emeline-Ryia Pend-" she faltered. "Penda," Merlin frowned but didn't add.

"How do you know magic?" Merlin asked.

"I was born with it," she replied and Merlin's breath caught. He froze for a second and she hurried up the hill.

"There it is!" She exclaimed. They all reached the hilltop to see a small hut on top. It was wooden with a second floor. Flowers littered the top and a gravel path with blooming flowers along the sides lead to the door.

"My father lives here," Rose explained. "He helped create the legend that if you truly need help for only the purest purposes, this house will appear to you. And he will help you. That's probably why it allowed me to let you through," she chuckled. "My father isn't one who likes company," she added and skipped forward, opening the door. The knights and Arthur drew their swords and advanced.

Rose opened the door quietly and stepped inside. She motioned them to wait and then she stepped inside. Merlin waited patiently outside the doors as the knights waited a little more impatiently.

"Alright," Rose came back and opened the door. "Be quiet, my father is asleep," then, she mentioned them inside and they all followed her.

 

Deeper in:

"Let go of her!" Arthur yelled, brandishing his sword. The past Arthur, Merlin, and Knights were waiting by the side of the fight, trying to find a way in without attracting attention from the sorceress. The sorceress, from what Merlin heard was called Gwendolyn. She had wanted Arthur dead to take over the kingdom, hoping to take Morgana as an apprentice in the process.

She currently had Rose in the air by her neck. Rose grappled at her neck, gasping. Her eyes glowed gold once or twice, but Gwendolyn's magic seemed to be seeping the magic out of Rose. Anytime Rose's eyes did glow gold, she would cry out with pain and slump a bit, before trying to release the hold on her neck again.

Asher was on his the tips of his feet, bouncing slightly as he watched his best friend get choked to death.

"We have to do something!" He whisper-yelled to past Arthur. He looked directly at Merlin and with a shaking feeling, Merlin realized that Asher knew about his magic the same way that the future Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen did.   
  
"Yeah," Lancelot said. "But the thing is-we can't go just in there without a plan,"

"The only girl who's like a sister to me is dying!" Asher snarled. "I'm not going to let that happen!" Merlin reached out and grabbed his wrist before Asher could run at Gwendolyn.

"Wait," he said quietly. Asher let out a huff of air, but stopped. They all looked back to the fight.

"Why should I?" Gwendolyn had replied. "How much does she mean to you anyway?"

"She's my cousin," Arthur snarled back. "I think I have the right to care about her safety!" Gwendolyn's eyes glittered for a second.

"Oh," she chuckled. "Cousin? That's all you think of her as?" Arthur blinked slightly.

"What else should she mean?" Arthur said slowly.

"N-no!" Rose gasped, tears were in her eyes. Gwendolyn grinned maniacally.

"Oh," she said slyly. "You didn't know. That's a shame. After all she is," her eyes glinted. "Your daughter," everyone froze. Both Arthur's eyes widened.

"But she already has a father," Gwaine whispered uncertainly.

"She's my step-sister," Asher whispered.

"Let her go!" The future Arthur roared, more forcefully this time and lunged forward. At the same time, Merlin lunged forward with Asher. Asher yelped slightly, but caught on quickly, the knights and Arthur running after the duo. The future Arthur struck at Gwendolyn who teleported away, unfortunately for her, right in front of Asher and the time travelers. She turned around and dropped Rose in shock.

Past Lancelot surged forward with his sword, but Gwendolyn hissed and teleported away again. Everyone sheathed their swords, future Arthur glaring at Asher.

"I thought I told you to stay at the castle," Arthur snarled.

"I couldn't let my friend die," Asher fired back.

"We're missing something," Gwaine said loudly. "What the hell are we missing?!" Asher turned to respond but saw something that caused his eyes to widen.

"Rose!" He shouted. They all turned to see a pale faced Rose, loosely gripping her neck. She gasped slightly, her breath stuttering. With tears in her eyes, she fled. Future Arthur started forward but Rose threw up her hand in defense, causing a whirlwind of stormy bits fly around her, blocking anyone's path.

Unable to chase after her, the group watched helplessly as Rose Emeline-Ryia Pendragon escaped into the night.

 

Chapter #:

  
"Alright," Past Arthur thundered into the room, an angry look on his face. "What the hell is going on?" Future Arthur wordlessly ascended the throne at the end of the room looking down.

"What happened?" Morgana, Gwen, the Future Knights, and Gaius came inside, Morgana immediately at Arthur's side.

"Did you know?" Arthur's voice was cold and filled with malice, so much so, that Morgana took a step back.

"I'm sorry?" She said, genuinely confused.

"Rose!" Future Arthur continued, his voice slowly rising. "Did you know!" Morgana paled.

"I helped birth her," Morgana said quietly, small tears in her eyes. "I could never forget her," Arthur stared at her.

"No more lies," Arthur's voice broke. "That's what we promised. No more lies!"

"Well that promise broke when your husband fled!" Morgana fired back.

"It wasn't my fault!" Arthur roared.

"You weren't ready!" Gwen cried, hoping to calm the both down. "And in your pain, grief, and confusion, you shunned the only two children-" Gwen gasped and took a step back, covering her mouth at her slip up. Morgana whirled to her and the Future Lancelot looked a little peaky.

Arthur had a dead blank look on his face.

"Two," he said quietly. Morgana hesitated.

"Twins," Morgana said steadily. "You have twins,"

"And the other," Arthur said, eyes burning. Morgana stared back at him before quietly responding;

"Asher," Morgana's voice was so low, it almost wasn't heard. Everyone turned to the nauseous looking Asher.

"Me?" He said quietly. His eyes bulged. "Then that means- Rose! She's my twin and- and- and where the hell did she go?"

"She must've gone to whoever was at that shack," Past Gwaine piped up. The whole time, the time travelers were watching the pin-ball fight, trying to piece things together. And still no one could guess who Arthur's future mysterious husband was.

"What shack?" Future Gwaine frowned at his younger self.

"The one that Rose's father lived in," Merlin said. They all looked at him. He swallowed slightly. The Future Knights looked at him with what looked like sadness and longing. Merlin wondered why.

"So he must be there," Future Arthur muttered. "But where...?"

"Okay," Past Arthur glared at the gathering. "Lately we've been talking a lot about my future and I still don't know who the hell this 'husband' is. Does someone care to tell?" He snarled. Everyone went silent. Then Future Arthur spoke with a calm and blank look on his face.

"You're married to Merlin in the future," Arthur said. Utter silence. Then a thump. Everyone turned to see Merlin crumpled on the ground and the Past Arthur swaying a bit and looking a bit pale. He swallowed.

"Oh," he said thickly. "That..." clearly the stress was too much and, not one to faint, Arthur feel to his knees, leaning against them as he stared into space.

"Oh," he repeated quietly. For a moment nobody spoke.

"Is anyone going to help Merlin?" Future Lancelot said finally, looking amusedly at the crumpled version of Merlin on the ground.

"Gwen," Future Arthur said, slightly amused. "How 'bout you take those two to their chambers. Let them rest," Gwen nodded and picked up the limp Merlin. Past Arthur struggled to his feet and walked after them, a dazed look on his face. The past knights were about to go with them, when Future Arthur held up a hand.

"No," he said firmly. "They will find out together on their own. You can hear it from us," Gwaine looked at him curiously.

"Find out what?" He asked slowly and the knights nodded with him. Arthur looked to Future Lancelot. The man nodded and stepped forward.

"Merlin has magic," Lancelot said calmly. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Well aren't we learning Merlin's life story here," Gwaine said sarcastically. The older Gwaine stifled a laugh and the older knights rolled their eyes.

"That does make sense though," Percival admitted. Leon turned to him.

"How?" He said incredulously.

"Those random tree branches that fell," Elyan said, counting off. "Those times where things would happen and Merlin would shift on his feet. The days where time seemed to slow down around us, so we would have more time to travel during the day..." he trailed off and looked expectantly at Leon. Leon thought for a minute as Elyan turned to the future Pendragons and knights.

"Am I right?" He asked and they all nodded.

"But why is Merlin...?" Gwaine trailed off and then glared at King Arthur. "Why is Merlin out there, when he should be with you?" Arthur's face broke for a moment.

"Gwen was right," Arthur said slowly, voice cracking a bit. "I wasn't ready," he cleared his throat. "Two years into our marriage, Merlin got pregnant. I didn't realize because he charmed himself to be normal. All I knew was that he had an uncanny knack of getting sick and his emotions seemed to heighten. But when he did give birth...I came in and found out about his magic in...a more or less bad way," Arthur trailed off for a moment and it took the past knights a minute to realize that he had started to cry.

"Arthur didn't know what was going on," Morgana continued carefully. "All he knew was that Merlin lied to him. And in his anger and confusion, Arthur banished Merlin. Merlin took the supposed only child, Rose and raised her on his own as it seems. But at the time, I was taking care of Asher so I created a fake family that had to give their supposed child to Arthur,"

"I knew there was something wrong with them," Arthur sniffed, smiling a bit. "It must've been a rushed spell because the man's nose seemed a little lopsided," Morgana laughed and nodded.

"It wasn't until Arthur woke up the next day when he realized what he did," Gwen said. "But at the time he couldn't take it back. Not until a year passed. So when it did, he took away the banishment and looked for Merlin. But Merlin had hidden away and nobody ever saw him again,"

 

WHAT'S IN IT:

1\. The girl, Rosebella Emeline-Ryia Pendragon is the daughter of Merlin and Arthur. She has a twin but doesn't know his name. His name is Asher Emrys Pendragon and he was separated from Rose at birth. Morgana and Gwen took care of him.   
2\. Gwen is married to Lancelot  
3\. When Arthur found out about Merlin, he was pregnant. He only took Asher in because he thought he was an orphan. Arthur got mad, so Merlin had to flee to the house in the woods. He hasn't seen Arthur in 16 years.   
4\. Merlin became cold and bitter because Arthur couldn't see who he really was. But when the past Arthur- PArthur and PMerlin and the Pknights go to Camelot, they see a heartbroken Arthur who just wants to forgive Merlin. (Future Arthur is mostly mentioned in dialogue)  
5\. Morgana is good and she takes charge of the kingdom since Arthur is mad at himself. (This takes place during the time where Morgana has taken over Camelot and the knights, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and Gwen are trying to get her off the throne.)   
6\. Asher and Rose are friends, but they don't know that they are twins  
1\. When Asher was younger, he went out at 12 and ran into the forest. A monster found him and nearly killed him.   
2\. Rose found him and took him to her other father, Merlin   
3\. Merlin cured him and sent him back to the castle  
4\. Since that day, Rose and Asher have been friends  
7.

 

  
Make a Fanfic where Merlin characters react to the episodes/books of Camelot's Descendants

  
A Stone of Hate (Merthur Fic):

A sorceress comes and takes this rock that drains your magic. She uses it on Merlin and Merlin dies. She's shocked because she didn't expect it to kill Merlin. Arthur and the knights use her shock and fear to get Merlin to the Lake of Avalon. When they get there, the druids come and the sorceress disappears. The druids and Morgana take Merlin away.

A year later, Arthur finds Merlin again, but Merlin has no memories of him. Morgana explained that the only way to keep him alive was to take something away and that happened to be Merlin's memories of Arthur.

Stuff that's different:  
Since I love Morgana and Mordred so much, they are both good. When Morgana had run away to the druids, Merlin had convinced Arthur and King Uther that Morgana was dead. A year after that, Uther dies and Arthur becomes king. During this year, this story takes place.

 

 

  
Reincarnate and Forgetful

An AU.

Summary:

Merlin is your average London twenty five year old. He goes to work, takes care of his mom, and does the work around the home. Like I said, average.

But then he finds an underground society, working to bring magic back to London, or as they call it, Camelot. And they want him to be apart of it. The Camelot Knights, as they called themselves, want the Pendragon family to come out of hiding and live in peace in the world.

But they seem to know Merlin. More than he knows himself. And they seem to want to do anything to keep him out of the loop.

And that doesn't fly well with Merlin.

But there are dangerous forces at work, and as Merlin quickly learns; if he wants to live, he'll have to blindly trust them.

 

 

  
In the book:   
After Arthur dies, Merlin and everyone else die, but are reincarnated in the 17th century, specifically 1634. Once there, Uther apologizes to Arthur and Morgana for what happened in the 14th century. Morgana is welcomed back to the family in that same century. Ygraine is still alive and Mordred is apart of the family too. In this one, Merlin and Arthur find out they love each other.   
They die again and come back in the 19th century, specifically 1809.   
In this century, Arthur and Merlin get married. But then they all die again and come back in the 21st century, specifically 2030. But in this one, instead of dying of old age, Merlin is murdered. This upsets the balance and in a desperate attempt to keep the Pendragon family going, Nimueh casts a spell that keeps the family immortal.   
After twenty five years, Arthur finds Merlin but there's a problem....Merlin has no idea who he is.

Deeper in the book Merlin realizes that his past self that was murdered was brought to this place called the Capsule. There, a Camelot Knight tells him that he will go back to the world, twenty five years after he had died. But there's a catch. Merlin will forget everything and be replaced with new memories. He agrees and the story starts there. The only way for him to remember them is to go to the Crystalline Caves and regain his loss memories. However, because there are so many, they are split up over two hours.   
When the Pendragon and Company go to the caves, Merlin gets split up and regains his memories. But the cave collapses and the Pendragons think he is dead. However, Merlin had managed to summon Aithusa and she took him to the Manor and he is found in the library.   
As Merlin explains how he escaped and what he is doing, he doubles over from the memory release. He explains to them what is going on as he relives the last few moments of his first life. Then he starts feeling pain because he's reliving his deaths.

 

Chapter 1


	106. Narnia

Narnia Story-- Takes Place before the High Kings and Queens leave Narnia.

 

  
The Magic, The Dark Queen, and Camelot

  
Alice Prewett knew that there was no such thing as fairytales. After all, that's what they were: fairytales.

So she couldn't believe her ears when she heard she was going to the Grimm family as a foster child. She begged the orphanage not to, but there she was. At the Grimm house. The very family that originated with fairytales.

Inside the Grimm house were many rooms, filled with many different objects and stories. And there was, of course, a Wardrobe. A Wardrobe that led to...

A magical world.

Now, with a sword at her side and friends and foes alike, Alice has to navigate Narnia to find her real family. But once there, her magic comes to life, and the Dark Queen senses it. It'll take everything Alice has to defeat her and find a way home. But when she's with her family, will she really want to leave?

 

 

The Next Story takes Place Two months before Prince Caspian.

((At the end, have it so that the Dark Queen is destroyed and her magic is thrown into a portal, on which the pirates that took over before Caspian's reign came through. Peter and Alice fall in love and at the end, show that they got together and really truly married. Queen Alice of Camelot and High King Peter of Narnia. X). ))

 


	107. Original Work

New Book Idea:

 

This girl who's sixteen is invited to this private school and she goes there but it's a place for elite warriors. There are four main houses, Norse, Greek, Roman, and Egyptian. Any other type of myths with gods are minor houses. The people in them are related to someone of that god group.

But the girl isn't related to anyone and her friend thinks of something but they don't tell her and she doesn't find out until an officer comes to her and says that she's been matched with a god. Nobody on Asgard/Olympus/etc. knows this though and she's told to keep it a secret. But she doesn't even know who the god is.

Eventually though, a boy comes and falls in love with her and she falls in love with him. He eventually brands her and she looks at her wrist and says that it's Loki's symbol and he just replies that now she knows who he is.


	108. Doctor Who Ideas

New Book:

Basically it's about Earth being invaded by a whole bunch of different aliens. Torchwood figures everything out, and but before they can stop everyone, Captain Jack, Grace Cooper, and Peter Oswald a new recruit are taken prisoner.   
And then a blue box appears. And a girl comes out.

She's the Doctor

 

 

  
Scene when she comes to help.

  
"What can you do against us?" the Dalek asked, his voice almost in laughter. Peter grasped the bars of their prison.

"Shh!" Jack suddenly grabbed Peter's wrist and forced it to stay still. "Do you hear that?" Jack asked. Peter frowned. He opened his mouth when he heard it. A wheezing groaning noise.

Slowly, a blue 1890's Police Box faded in and out, before resting a few feet away from their prison. Slowly, the door opened and a high-heeled boot stepped out.

Slowly, the rest of the body came out. A girl had stepped out. She wore a bright TARDIS blue vest and purple shirt. She had blue jean capris on and wore dark brown high-heeled boots. Her hair was a wavy brown color and her green eyes were filled with sadness.

She glanced around, her eyebrows raising and her eyes gave away a bit of laughter.

"Who are you?" the dalek wheezed. The girl slowly walked over to the power engines.

"I think you know," she said simply.

 

 

 

Book Idea:   
River Pond is normal in every way possible. The only thing abnormal, is her grandmother's stories of a raggedy man and a blue 1980 police box that seemed to be following her.

As she got older, she believed less and less in her grandmother's stories, but the box began appearing more and more.

And then, she sneaks into the box, wanting to prove that the stories aren't real.

But then she finds out that it really is bigger on the inside.

What happens when the Doctor, Amy, and Rory come back? What will happen to River? And how will Amy react to River being her granddaughter?


	109. Doctor Who Idea

New story idea.

It was night in London. The Doctor was sitting in a chair fiddling with a drink.

"It's late," a waitress came up and stood on the other side of the counter, staring intently at the Doctor. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" The Doctor opened his mouth to give a retort, but suddenly there was a crash. He whirled in his seat as the waitress smirked.

"Do me a favor, Doctor," she said, walking to the closet. The Doctor whirled back, surprised that she knew who he was. The waitress' smirk turned to a gentle smile. "Never be alone," then, she walked into the closet and never came out.

The Doctor looked back to where the crash came from. He's got to his feet and looked back at the closet. Shrugging, the Doctor jogged off to see what was happening.

And whoever the waitress was, she would be in luck. Because that was the year, the day, the hour, he met Rose Tyler.

\-----------------------------------

The Doctor ran a hand through his wild brown hair. He looked around the TARDIS, before he was suddenly jerked forward.

He slammed into the TARDIS's console and he desperately tried to regain control, but the TARDIS was out of control.

Suddenly, they landed and the Doctor slowly mad his way to the door. He slowly opened it and looked outside.

It was a barren planet with almost no life. There was only a girl. She stood, her legs spread apart every so slightly. She was standing tall and her long brown hair was swinging in the wind. The Doctor remembered the waitress he met in his last regeneration, and thought the girl looked exactly like that.

"Where am I?" he called, starting walking towards her. He know noticed that her eyes were almost glowing. Her eyes were green, gold and gray swirling around in them. She had a piercing stare and the Doctor paused at least twenty feet away.

"Trenzalore," she said and the Doctor froze. She smiled. "But before it became Time Traveler's last stop," she took a step forward, and instinctively, the Doctor took a step back.

"Do me a favor, Doctor," she said after a while. She grinned. "Never be alone. Never," and then she dissipated. Gone in the wind.

The TARDIS groaned, as if trying tho get her Doctor to hurry up.

"Okay, okay," he muttered. "I'm coming," he jogged back and reseat the TARDIS to the planet of the Ood.

Time to stop running.

And never be alone.

\-----------------------------------

The Doctor looked down at the vapor, his eyes in downcast. He just came back from Manhattan and told Madame Vastra, Strax, and Jenny about what had happened. He could tell they didn't approve of him hiding himself away, but he really didn't care.

He walked around the vapor, whistling. He didn't really wanted to walk down the steps and take a walk down there, so he just walked to the edge and swung his legs over the edge.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

The Doctor moaned. He stood and walked over to the phone, swinging it into his hand.

"Strax!" he yelled. "You better have a reason other than grenades this time!" He crossed his arms and waited for a reply.

"Who the hell is Strax?" a different voice answered. This one was a girl's voice, maybe around 15, 16. The Doctor's eyes grew wide and he started to panic.

"Uh, just a friend-how the hell did you get this number?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject to something that he really wanted to know.

"Lady at the shop," the girl said smoothly. "Now, I really need some help with my friends' kids. They, uh. They never listen to me and right now their running around...JADE! GUN! DOWN! NOW!" Surprised by the sudden scream, the Doctor pushed the phone away from him.

"Gun?" He stared in surprise. "You're letting a kid have a gun?!"

"Lizzie's horrible at babysitting!" A little kid giggled through the phone.

"Ryan! Phone! Gimme! NOW!" The girl's voice came back, faint. Whoever Ryan was, giggled and dropped the phone to the ground. There was an ear splitting sound and quickly it ended when 'Lizzie' picked it up.

"Please help me!" she begged. And suddenly the long went dead. The Doctor paused. He sighed and walked into the TARDIS, tracking the call to a little house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello!" the Doctor burst through the door and a little girl that was running towards it, skidded to a halt. She had a gun in her hand, and her blond hair and blue eyes were filled with mischief and surprise.

"Uh, don't play with that," easily, the Doctor slid the gun out of her hands and tossed it out the door. He closed it and walked into the living room to find two little twin 3 year olds watching the tellie. The Doctor watched them, when suddenly the girl, ran past him, screaming in delight.

"Jade!" A familiar voice shouted. "Where did you-oh," she skidded to a halt when she saw the Doctor. She looked at him, suspiciously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he held out his psychic paper. "Official babysitter helper," she frowned at it, squinting.

"It also says that you came here because of a call," she added. "And that it was my call," she looked at him, surprised. "I just got off the phone," she said. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I-" the Doctor paused. "It's complicated," he said finally. The girl waved him off.

"Okay, so," she pointed to the kids watching the tellie. "That's the twins, Cal and Mal," she turned to the little girl who she managed to scoop her up. "This is little Jade, and Ryan is probably still messing with the phone, and Lukas is upstairs in his room," The Doctor blinked.

"That's a lot," he said finally.

\---------------THE DOCTOR IS LEAVING----------

"Thanks," the girl, Liz smiled. The Doctor popped his head and stepped out of the doorframe. Suddenly, Liz opened the door.

"Oh, and Doctor," she said. The Doctor turned to her, eyebrows raised. She mailed. "Never be alone," she closed the door and the Doctor stood stock still.

"But-" he raced back inside to find that Liz had gone. He raced up the stairs right into Lukas.

"Woah, dude," Lukas frowned. "Who are you and how did you get in the house?" The Doctor stared at him.

"It's me, the Doctor!" He cried. "Where's Liz?!"

"Number one," Lukas frowned. "Doctor who? Second," he stared at the Doctor with a blank look. "Who's Liz?"


	110. PJO idea

Percy Jackson Fanfic Idea:

Merman/Siren! Percy.

Percy doesn't sing. Then Leo dares him to and everyone finds out why.

  
This is what Percy sounds like: https://youtu.be/VJ2bwoaVGp8

  
After Leo dares him:

  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Percy told them. Then he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Turn your face to~wards the sun, let the shadows, fall behind you."

Percy's singing voice came out an octave higher than his normal voice and it almost seemed like there was an orchestra in the background. But there was no instruments anywhere. "Tell a pray~er, just car~ry on, and the shadows, will never find you." All the music seemed to dim down but then it all amped up as he sang it again. "Turn your face, to~wards the sun, let the shadows, fall behind you. Tell a pray~er, just car~ry on, and the shadows will never find you-"

Annabeth spoke up. "You're a siren."

Percy stopped and everyone realized that his eyes had dilated to almost slits and his teeth had gotten slightly sharper. He shuddered-almost convulsing-and closed his eyes, snapping his mouth shut. Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel had started swaying slightly but stopped. Nico, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia hadn't swayed but their eyes had started glazing until Annabeth snapped them all out of it.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "I'm right, aren't I? You're a siren,"

There was a pause but then Percy nodded. "I didn't think about it but I had to sing in school once and...and for the next two days everyone did what I wanted. So...I just didn't sing."

 

 

  
Percy singing in a fight: *https://youtu.be/1aU4mo5NlPs*

Percy's eyes glinted but he closed his eyes. "I'm on ~ a highway full of ~ red lights ~ I lost so long nights ~ felt words that cut like knives. I know I know, they're gonna." The monster turned, snarling but swaying slightly to Percy's cage. Annabeth attempted to yell but Thalia hit her cage, giving her an effective shut up motion. Annabeth glared at her but Thalia jerked her head.

Percy's eyes were glowing a bluish green and his face seemed to soften-probably to make him more appealing to the monster. It was apparently working because the monster had completely stopped snarling.

"Say what they wanna. I know they're gonna say what they wanna." The music picked up. "But I feel it changing ~ I can taste it, I'm on the wave and I won't waster. I have been patient but I'm not waiting anymore~ not anymore, no~" the monster kept walking forward and Percy continued to glow-the glow spreading from his eyes to his head and his body. The monster was starting to sway.

"I'm gonna dance on broken glass, ey, on broken glass and I'm gonna make that ceiling crash, uh, that ceiling crash." Percy's voice kept gaining more volume and it was echoing around the chamber. His whole body was pretty much glowing now and he had softer features. He was practically floating and his legs stayed together for the most part. Almost like a fin.

He kept singing until the monster was right there next to him-close enough for him to grab it. Percy's eyes glinted and the green glow went a sudden horrible red and there was a flash that blinded everyone.

When everyone could finally see, the monster was a pile of bones and Percy was sitting out of the cage and bonds. He looked pale and thin.

"Ohmygod," Leo's voice broke slightly.


	111. PJO idea

Percy Jackson Idea 2

  
The seven plus Nico and Thalia are hanging out when there's a flash.

Two young men and a woman fall down from the flash. The woman is a slightly older looking Thalia. The young men are Triton and Percy. Those three are from an alternate universe where Percy is half siren because his mom was half siren and he accepted godhood. He became the God of Time, Heroes, and Sirens. 


	112. PJO Time Travel

Prologue

  
Percy Jackson looked out to the sea.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He was on watch tonight, and it was just him and Leo awake on the Argo II. Percy looked over at Leo who was busily working on something on the control panel. Leo's gaze was fixated on the control panel, muttering every once and a while.

Percy looked back at the sea, sighing. His breath came out slightly stuttered as he was still healing from Tartarus. He looked down at his arm and saw the faint scars from the Hell Pit. Sighing again, Percy looked out at the sea once more.

He squinted.

"Le-Leo," he said, stuttering a bit. But Leo didn't hear him.

"Leo!" Percy yelped and fell backward. Leo jolted and looked around, gaping.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"What is that!" Percy yelled back. Leo squinted.

"Big light, I dunno," Leo replied.

"Yeah, I know that," Percy interjected. "But what-" his eyes widened. "It's going to eat us," he whispered.

Leo didn't hear that last bit, but, quite suddenly, he was on the ground, the control panel gone. Yelping, he fell hard on his arm and Leo gasped at the stinging pain. He heard other yelps and screams and he assumed it was everyone else.

Groaning, he sat up.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. "Who are you?" Leo squinted to see Percy. But it was Percy.....younger-like.

"Wha...?" Leo moaned.

"What's your name?" Another voice asked. Younger-Annabeth.

"Leo Valdez," Leo groaned, standing. He shook his head and glanced at his arm. It was in an odd angle, but Leo fiddled around for a second, before snapping it back. Letting out a small scream, Leo doubled over, panting.

"Are you alright?" Mini-Percy repeated.

"Yeah," Leo groaned. "Just fell out of the sky and twisted my arm- perfectly great!"

"Good," Mini-Percy replied. Leo raised an eyebrow but looked around. The older Percy was lying on the ground a few feet away with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel. A little farther, was a boy and a girl. The boy looked around, moaning slightly. Leo looked a little closer and realized it was Nico DiAngelo. The girl was waking and Leo recognized her as Thalia Grace, Jason's sister.

"What's going on?" Jason groaned.

"You fell from the sky," Mini-Percy said loudly to him. Jason sat up and blinked at the Mini-Percy.

"Am I dead?" He asked finally.

"Nope," Leo said. "Coz that would mean we're all dead,"

"Hello," said a different voice and they all looked at Chiron. Mini-Annabeth apparently went to get the centaur and the whole camp was with him. Chiron titled his head.

"Names and god father or mother please," Chiron said sternly.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said, properly introducing himself.

"Jason Grace son of..." Jason trailed off and Thalia blinked. Both Thalias.

"Jason?" They said in unison. Realizing that another person spoke with them, the Thalias looked at one another and yelped.

"Oh my gods!" The younger Thalia shouted.

"Calm down," Jason said. "We'll figure this out,"

"I think we already have," the older Annabeth whispered and the younger campers stared, open-mouthed at her. She was a sight. Her blond hair was stringy, her gray eyes worn and old. She had scars all over and some cuts still had yet to heal. The older Annabeth cleared her throat. "We're in the past," she said.

Silence.

"Okay," Jason shrugged.

"Really?" Mini-Percy gaped. "'Okay'?"

"Compared to what's happened to us," Piper said. "That's not surprising at all," everyone went silent again at the grave edge in her voice.

"Well introductions are still needed," Chiron said, steering the conversation back. Jason sighed.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter," he said. Silence again.

"What?" Mini-Percy frowned. "Isn't that like- Roman?"

"How do you know that?" Mini-Annabeth said incredulously. Mini-Percy shrugged. "Well...yeah it is. It's Zeus' Roman form,"

"Anyways," older Annabeth cleared her throat. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite,"

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars,"

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto,"

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades,"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Mini-Percy gaped at him.


	113. Nightmare Child Stuff

Phoenix Scamander. Fantastical Beasts and Where to find the Fanfic

Phoenix is quirky, upbeat, kind of crazy, and tends to say random things in a very weirdly manner. She is almost exactly like her father Newt and doesn't disappoint with loving fantastical beasts.

Phoenix, never grew up with her father and didn't even meet him until age 16. But a year later, Newt died. Now, at age 17, Phoenix has taken her father's case of magical creatures, given to her buy Albus Dumbledore.

She has not been seen since the incident a month ago with the escaped nifffler. We have presumed her dead.

 

 

Phoenix was born with an alternate self. Leta didn't know it, but someone cursed her pregnancy, causing Phoenix to be born with an alternate self. The alternate self however was just in her head. That voice and is able to take over. The whole time she found Newt and Harley, Phoenix's voice was struggling to take control again. But the curse that placed it there was wearing off because the caster was dying.

 

Teachers: (Schedules for Phoenix, Harley, and Harry)

Astronomy- Professor Jay   
Charms- Professor Thomson  
DADA- Professor Kahn  
Herbology- Professor Astro  
History of Magic- Professor Summa   
Potions- Professor Haden  
Transfiguration- Professor Watson  
Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Nelson  
Apparation- Professor Yukon  
Divination- Professor Seiko   
Alchemy- Professor Whalen

 

(Phoenix means “deep red,” and is the name of the colorful, mythical bird reputed to live for a thousand years before erupting into flames and then rising again from its own ashes. As far as boy names go (although it is considered a unisex), this is a pretty cool one and has some rock n’ roll street-cred thanks to the Phoenix acting clan including Joaquin and the late River.)


	114. Harry Potter Thing

Possessed in the Future

 

(Harry Potter reads Order of the Phoenix with a future possessed Harry)

 

  
Prologue

  
"Now that our Champions have been chosen," Dumbledore said and some looked over at Harry. Harry tried his best to ignore them, but he still fidgeted under their glares. "We will announce the date of the First-" Dumbledore was cut off abruptly by a flash of light and a scream.

Everyone turned to see that in the middle of the room was a young man, no older than 15. A book had landed nest to him, but most failed to notice it. His black hair was wild and messy and his eyes were flashing between green and red. Pain etched along his face as he continued to scream. Scars and cuts littered his face and he had a bloody lip. He wore a sweatshirt and jeans, most of which were covered in some sort of gray dust.

He wailed and fell to the ground, hands grasping his head. He was on his knees, screaming harder.

"Get....out...of...my HEAD!" He roared and quite suddenly banged his head on the ground. There was a small sounding crack. Even though his hands had protected much of the forehead, there was now a small cut that caused blood to seep through his fingers.

Hermione slowly stood and Harry and Ron stood to stop her. But she waved them off and headed towards the kneeling young man who was panting heavily. She leaned down and crouched next to him.

"H-Harry?" She whispered and everyone froze. How could she believe that this man was Harry? But the young man jolted upwards, staring at her. His big eyes were green tinged with red.

"Hermione," he rasped and Hermione jumped slightly when his hand snaked out and grabbed her's. He started to shake. "He's...he's in my head,"

"Who is?" Hermione whispered, holding on tightly to him.

The man just let out a small scream in response and the man's hand was wrenched away. Then the scream stopped and there was silence. The man moved his head slowly, in an almost-snake-like fashion when his eyelids suddenly snapped open. Hermione gasped and jumped backward. The man's eyes were blood red.

"Funny how things slip you're mind so easily," the man's eyes glinted as he surveyed the area. "Triwizard cup-oh he hated that so much," the man chuckled. "Too bad. It looks like he's about to relieve it again-no!" Suddenly, he lunged to his feet staring at everyone.

"No...wait," the man looked around, eyes wide. "1993- has the first task began yet?" He looked around.

"N-no," Hermione stuttered.

"Oh," the man cocked his head. "What's that?" He looked over his shoulder.

"What's what?" Ron asked, glancing at the man warily. The man looked at Ron before snapping his fingers and the book that had appeared before swarmed to his hand.

"This," the man whispered spookily. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," the man read aloud. "Hmm. Interesting. That stupid Order gets a whole book to them-" suddenly the man gasped and dropped the book. The man's head wrenched to the side, doing that weird snake-like motion again before another shuddering gasp came from his lips.

"Hermione," he gasped, stumbling. "The book- 1993. I traveled in time?"

"What?" Hermione yelped. "How!"

"Oh how should I know!" The man snapped. "One minute, Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort at the Ministry-" gasps rang around the room. "The next, I'm being possessed and I end up in 1993- is it really 1993?" He stared at Hermione, disbelief etched on his face.

"Yes," Hermione said. "But- was I right? And what time are you from?"

"Yeah," the man said slowly. "I'm Harry Potter, yes, and 1995- TIE ME UP!" He suddenly screamed. 'Harry Potter' had started to shake as the younger one stared at his older counterpart. "Tiemeuptiemeuptiemeuptiemeup!" The older Harry chanted falling to the ground and shaking.

"What's going on?" Hermione cried as she conjured a chair. "Who is that? Who's in your head?" The older Harry just screamed and that snake-like motion was made again and the scream just stopped. Head down, the older Harry slowed down, stopping his shaking.

Not liking what was happening, Hermione grabbed him and dragged him onto the chair. Ron came over and helped. Harry walked over, but was too stunned to do anything.

"Chair-no," suddenly the older Harry launched upwards before Hermione could cast a spell to make him sit down. "Don't like chairs don't need a-ah!" Suddenly, as if an invisible force pushed him back, he stumbled back into the chair. Taking her chance, Hermione launched a spell that kept him secured in the chair. The older Harry started to lunge up but then settled back down.

"Fine," he muttered. "Fine fine fine fine fine-ahh!" The snake-like motion was made again and the older Harry slumped.

Slowly, Hermione picked up the book.

"Chapter 1," she started. "Dudley Demented," she swallowed and looked at the Older Harry.

"What?" She asked hoarsely.

"Cousin," the older Harry whispered. "He got caught by a Dementor-"

"No!" Hermione stamped her foot. "Who's inside your head!" The older Harry stiffened.

"Voldemort," he whispered. "I'm possessed by-" the snake-like motion was made again and his eyes were closed before opening, once again blood red. A smirk slowly expanded on the older Harry's face.

"Me," he whispered.

 

Chapter 2

  
Hermione took a couple of steps back, backing into Ron. She opened her mouth but suddenly the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and Remus Lupin, the Weasley family, and a big black shaggy dog came in. A woman came in its them, with bright bubble-gum hair.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked tiredly. "What are we doing?"

"Well," Dumbledore said. "Tonight it has come to my understanding that Voldemort is back in the future," the group instantly paled. Well, if a dog could pale, this one was.

"How?" The bubble-gum haired person whispered.

"Well, I'm not-" Dumbledore started but the possessed older Harry spoke up.

"Blood, Flesh, and Bone," he sneered, the smirk still splayed on his lips. "Oh, Hermione, do continue reading," he gestured to the book. "I'm sure it'll help,"

"Shut up," Hermione snarled, surprising herself. Then the younger Harry did something odd. He came up to his older self and stared.

"Harry," Ron started.

"Do me a favor," Harry interrupted. The possessed Harry raised an eyebrow. "When you get the chance...kill Wormtail," the smile expanded wider.

"Don't worry," possessed Harry whispered, starting to lean in. "I've got something planned," his voice trailed off as the blood red eyes flicked up and down the younger Harry. Swallowing, Harry slowly stood back and away from his older-possessed self. Hermione slowly sat, Harry and Ron following in suit. The dog padded up to Harry, frowning at the possessed Harry.

"We'll explain later," Dumbledore said finally. "Students, this is Remus Lupin, the Weasley family, Tonks, and Snuffles," he gestured to the dog that Harry was petting. "Ms. Granger," Dumbledore gestured to her.

"Dudley Demented," Hermione began.

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive.

"That's your house, isn't it?" Ron asked Harry.

"That's the street yeah," Harry made a face. Some students were confused. Didn't Harry love to live with his family?

Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flower bed outside number four.

"Is that you, Harry?" Someone asked.

"How should I know?" Harry frowned. "It's the future!"

He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers.

"Ew," some ravenclaw girl said.

"Who would wear that?" Another agreed and most students agreed with the two. Who would wear that? Most of the staff figured that it was the clothes of someone who was abused or worse.

Harry fidgeted. The possessed Harry noticed this and stared right at Harry. He didn't look away for awhile.

Harry Potter

Everyone gaped at said Harry Potter.

’s appearance did not endear him to the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law,

"What!" Some exclaimed.

but as he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea bush this evening he was quite invisible to passersby. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out to the living room window and looked straight down into the flower bed below.

"What are you doing down there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Probably hiding," Harry shrugged. Many frowned. Why would Harry have to hide?


	115. Harry Potter Idea

Potter Who?

 

Prologue:

He was dead.

Dead.

Absolutely.

He felt his heart but no beat. No pulse.

Yes, dead.

He squinted, looking around. He was in a white room. No, a white land. He blinked. Yes, that was right. He was in an entire world that was completely white.

Someone said his name.

He whirled around. What was his name?

A man and a woman were walking towards him.

He opened his mouth.

'No,' a voice said. 'No,'

No what?

He squinted hard at the man and woman who were still walking towards him. The man looked familiar...

But it couldn't be. That man hadn't died and last he checked, the man was only 14.

But then it dawned on him.

The eyes were different. There was no scar.

No scar....

He looked harder at the woman and felt faint.

He was looking at his parents.

"Ja-'" he tried to form the words.

'Don't speak,' the voice said.

'You are!' He thought irritably. The man and woman had reached him, the man smiling.

'Yes,' he said..but..didn't. 'Like that,'

'Like what?' He thought.

'Like thought,' a softer voice, the obvious voice of the woman said softly.

'I'm dead,' he said finally.

'Yes,' they agreed.

'But you...' he struggled for the words. 'James Potter?' He asked finally. The man hesitated but nodded. 'Lily Potter?' The woman nodded.

'Who am I?'

The question sounded weird, even in his thoughts.

'It's alright,' Lily assured him. 'We forgot our names too. Cedric Diggory,' and, like a door opening, a flood of images raced into his mind and he nearly gasped.

That's right.

He was Cedric Diggory. He was a wizard. He was a friend or somewhat of a friend to Harry Potter.

'Your son!' Cedric said franticly. 'He's-'

'We know,' James said. 'We saw him, don't worry, he's fine,'

'Good,' Cedric fell silent. 'What are we going to do now?' Before either man or woman could answer there was a bright golden light.

'What's happening!' Cedric yelled.

'We don't know!' James yelled back.

'Grab hands!' Lily ordered and they did. With a blinding flash, they were gone.

And the world waited. Waited to welcome the family back, whole and happy.

 

  
Chapter 1

  
James Potter groaned, sitting. He looked around and found himself behind a ruined couch that looked old and worn with age. He frowned at it and squinted.

With another groan, he stood and scanned his surroundings. He was relieved to find that he was in the Potter family home at Godric's Hollow. He thought back and felt sick.

He was dead.

He was dead, long and forgotten.

"Lily," he muttered and pounded up the stairs, his body screaming in protest. When he got to Harry's room, he found Lily on the ground, with a familiar boy next to her. The boy groaned and sat up first. He rubbed his eyes and looked at James. He stared at him for a moment then shook his head.

"Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Cedric?" James' head finally caught up and he looked at him in surprise. Cedric nodded.

"Oooh, my head," Lily groaned and sat up. She blinked.

"James? Cedric? Where are we?" She stood fast and screeched a bit. "Where's Harry!?"

"Mrs. Potter!" Cedric yelped. "Remember?" Lily paused but then nodded.

"He's alright you said?" She looked at him.

"You said," Cedric pointed out. "But yeah, I'm pretty sure he is,"

"Let's just find him," James said. "Where does he live?"

"Uh...I heard he lived with a muggle family," Cedric said, standing.

"Oh no," Lily whimpered. "James, we need to get him out of there fast,"

"Yeah," James was struggling to hold in the anger. "Yeah, let's go,"

"Apparation then?" Cedric suggested.

"Yes," Lily grabbed his hand and James'. Together, the three Disapparated.

 

They appeared in front of a house, Cedric staggering a bit.

"Still not used to the Disapparation thing," He wheezed, bending over as he tried to steady his breathing. Lily stayed next to him, gently patting his back.

"By the way, Ced," James said, watching the duo. "You can call us James and Lily. Mr. makes me sound old."

"Alright Mr. Po-James," Cedric stood and smiled.

"Let's get my son," Lily said determinedly.

"Lily," James said quickly. "I'm going to go in there, grab Harry and his stuff, while you stay here and get ready to Disapparate to the Potter Manor, okay?" Lily glared at him, obviously figuring out his plan, but nodded. James looked at Cedric who was already holding Lily's hand. He smiled and nodded.

"Alohorma," James whispered and the door unlocked, creaking open. He stepped inside and looked around. It looked like everyone was asleep so he quick ran upstairs. Making sure that he was quiet, he peeked into the rooms until he found one that was smaller than the rest. Inside, he saw the sleeping form of Harry.

Looking around, James quietly spelled all of Harry's books, clothes, and things into the trunk. James grabbed the trunk and quietly released a snowy owl. It popped out, but stayed on the cage, watching James. It took James a moment to realize that the owl was asking for directions.

Surprised, James whispered, "Potter Manor." The owl waited a moment, as if trying to find that on a mental map, before letting out a low hoot and flying out the window. Impressed but the smart owl, James spelled the trunk to a smaller size and shoved it in his pocket. Lifting Harry up, James quietly headed outside.

"Oh, Harry," Lily came forward and watched for a moment as James slowly lowered Harry.

"Man, he's light," James frowned.

"Yeah," Cedric agreed. "He always looked small for his age," the Potters frowned at this. Lifting Harry up once more, James turned to them. Lily locked arms with James.

"His trunk?" She whispered.

"Pocket," James responded. "Let's get out of here before the Ministry notices anything," Cedric grasped hands with Lily and they Disapparated once more.

 

"Whoa," Cedric gaped at the Manor before him. It was huge, only slightly bigger than Hogwarts itself.

"It's got a lake in the back as well as a Quidditch Pitch," James grinned. "Hogwarts is actually based off of this Manor. It was passed down to me after my parents died. The one in Godric's Hollow though is a house just for newlyweds or if you're starting a family. Like us when we had Harry," he frowned. "Now that I think about it, if we had been here in the Manor, Voldemort never would've been able to get in..."

"Well, mistakes are mistakes- get him inside before anyone sees us!" Lily yelled. "This place is supposed to be abandoned,"

"Well, you're not doing us any favors by screaming," Cedric pointed out. James let out a laugh that he quickly covered into a cough. Lily sent them both withering glares and marched inside.

Harry suddenly groaned. James froze.

"Inside, on the couch, quick," Lily hissed. James nodded and set him down on the couch. Harry groaned again and blinked blearily, looking around.

"What are we going to do?" Lily panicked quietly.

"You two," Cedric grabbed their sleeves and dragged them out the door. "Come later, I'll get you, kay? Good," and without another word, he walked back to Harry. Harry was sitting up and peering around. He caught sight of Cedric and gasped.

"Wha- Cedric? What...how are you here?"

"I came back to life...?" Cedric suddenly realized he didn't really know how to talk to Harry right now. Harry frowned.

"That's ridiculous," Harry's eyes widened. "Am I dead?"

"No," Cedric shook his head. "Honestly, I came back to life," Harry frowned.

"That's impossible," he denied. "Nobody can do that,"

"Well I did,"


	116. Daydream Idea

Pregnant with No Father:

 

Katherine or Kathy Stenson was a 16 year old girl and...pregnant.

Yes, Kathy was pregnant.

With no idea who the father is, Kathy struggles to get through high school, and learns who is her true friend... and who is disgusted to even call her a friend.

 

 

(Kathy's parents are dead)  
*book ends with Kathy figuring out that the father is Daniel Radcliffe(Kathy is a huge Harry Potter fan):

  
"The DNA tests came in," the nurse said slowly.

"And?" I asked, getting impatient.

"The father..." she started. "The father is Daniel Radcliffe,"

Silence.

Suddenly, the world starts to dim and the nurse cries out. Red lights flare and rapid beeping goes off in the machine next to me. But then the noise is gone and all I know is black.

 

  
*book ends*

 

Book 2: The Daughter of Daniel Radcliffe

  
Summary:

 

  
Book starts:

 

My life.

My life is crazy, I'll give you that. Five months ago I realized I was pregnant. I don't even know who the father is. So many people can barely look at me now and I'm either hungry or vomiting. It's horrible. I don't understand how women want to be pregnant. You're up all night, hungry, vomiting, and when it comes close to due date, you're just waiting for your water to break.

So my life?

My life sucks right now.

But I suppose. I have learned a bit. I've learned who my true friends are. I've learned that Noelle will stick with me no matter what- in fact! She's super excited for this baby- I swear, she's going to be the godmother, no matter what. I don't care what the father thinks- Noelle, is the godmother of my little baby. Plus, she keeps getting in trouble for writing down names for my baby.

She's amazing.

But then, there's my good friends who are still my friends, just are very reluctant to stay my friends. Then of course, there are the people who were my friends before becoming absolutely disgusted in me and leaving me in the dust.

I know now that they aren't my friends.

So in a way, it's good and bad. Horrible and great.

That's all I got.

 

I stared at the letter that I wrote to myself almost a year ago. Little Ginny was in my hands and I was rocking her slightly. Her full name was Ginerva Luna-Hermione-Jean-Hedwig Radcliffe. Big name, I know, but I'm a huge Harry Potter fan too. I just couldn't decide which.

 

 

*halfway through the book Kathy and Dan meet each other. Dan had actually been trying to find Kathy for the past two years, cos he actually remembered her. He remembered what they did and wanted to make sure that she was okay. When they meet at the subway in downtown Madison, Kathy is shocked to see Dan:

 

I inserted the ticket, wanting to get home as fast as possible. I had only gone to the Madison library for 20 minutes and my motherly instincts where already worried. My aunt and uncle hadn't said anything to me about Ginny, but I'm still worried. I had never left her alone before this.

When the office let me on, I jumped into a seat, practically bouncing.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on," I muttered, staring intently ahead of me. I, however didn't see the person sit in front of me until we pulled out of the station. I sighed with relief and continued to watch, waiting for Sun Prairie to roll in. From there I would take the car I left and head home...

"Hey," I jumped for real this time and turned. I barely managed not to scream. Somehow managing to keep my jaw up, I stared at him.

It was the father of Ginny.

Meaning Daniel Radcliffe.

He looked at me for a second, before sighing with relief.

"Good, I found you," Huh? Found me? What? "I mean, you are Katherine Stenson, right?" Unable to form a coherent response, I nodded.

"I was looking all over for you," he was rambling now. "It...I didn't really know where to look, because I couldn't remember exactly where we were but-"

"Hold up," I interrupted. "Why-why were you looking for me?" He stared at me blankly.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright after what..ah...happened," His British accent was adorably cute.

"Oh,"

"I just, y'know, remembered and-"

"Hold up. You remembered that?!" Of course! I thought irritably. He can remember me after two years, but I can barely sum up the image of what happened-

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't that drunk," I blinked.

Of course! I nearly smacked my head- in fact, I did, much to the confusion of Dan.

"Of course I didn't remember," I muttered to myself. "I drank like, ten cups of that stupid strong stuff..." I couldn't remember what it was called, but that drink had a strong taste. With what tasted like a hint of cinnamon as well.

"You didn't remember?" He said, eyebrows raised.

"Nope,"

"Oh." He frowned. "That must've been hard,"

"Yeah,"

"So....were you..." he seemed unable to respond with a coherent response now.

"Yeah," I said, shifting slightly.

"So.." he bit his lip.

"She's 2," I said. "And a girl, obviously." He smiled. We didn't talk much after that, but I was beginning to form a question in my mind.

"Why?" I said. Startled, he looked at me with a questioning frown. "Why me?" I pressed. "Why did you-"

"You looked sad," he interrupted and I stared at him, my mask slipping and sadness running through me all over again. He frowned. "You looked sad and had a Harry Potter shirt on. I thought I could cheer you up a bit. I didn't exactly plan for what happened next but.." he added, shifting uncomfortably a bit.

"My parents died," I said softly. "That was my first day in Wanakee with my aunt and uncle. I was sad cause my parents died and I was practically in a whole new state." He looked at me, an expression that confused me was on his face. He didn't seem to be pitying me, which I was glad, cause I had enough of the pitying, but he wasn't happy either.

"Well," he said finally. "Where are you going?"

"My house," I said. Then my heart soared. "Oh! Oh! You can meet your daughter, that's why I'm going home of course..." I babbled on, just talking as he listened to me. I talked all the way home and he sometimes joined in with me. I got him to laugh a couple of times which was amazing. Then I realized what was happening as we got of the train and into my car.

We were having our first date.

  
Chapter #

"You're going to love her," I said. "Course, the name is going to be different..."

"Completely Harry Potter names," Dan decided. "No other names." I stared at him.

"How...how did you know?" I gasped. He laughed.

"I don't really know," he admitted. I smiled and got out of the car then froze.

"I hate how the driving is flipped," Dan muttered absentmindedly. "I mean, really, did the U.S. have to be that different-"

"My aunt and uncle's cars are gone," I said timidly. He paused and looked at me.

"So?"

"So, Ginny is home alone!" I yelled and barreled forward, my motherly instincts kicking into high gear. I quickly dialed on my phone as I struggled to get the door open.

"Here," Dan muttered, obviously sensing that I was tense and afraid. He took the keys from me and worked on the lock.

"Lo, Noelle at the phone,"

"Noelle!" I shouted. Dan jumped and shook his head.

"Gah! What, Kathy Taffy? Something wrong? Don't scream in my ear," Noelle's voice added.

"When did my aunt and uncle leave?" I said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they said they called you," my stomach churned. "And left to go get something. Not sure,"

"No, Noelle," I said as Dan opened the door. "I didn't get any call," Silence.

"Oh great, I'm on my way," Noelle hung up and I put the phone down. Dan whistled behind me.

"Nice house," he said.

"Thanks," I snapped. I was not in the mood for looking at the structure tiles of my house. I looked around.

"Ginny!" I yelled. No answer. Worry clawed at my throat.

"GINNY!" I screamed and ran up the steps, Dan right on my heels.

"Ginny?" He muttered.

"Ginny?" I repeated, ignoring him. I walked into my daughter's room and froze. The crib had been torn apart and the sheets lay on the floor. I slowly walked over to the crib and peered inside.

"Uh oh," Dan muttered but I ignored him again.

My daughter was gone.

My baby was gone.

She's gone.

Letting out a wail, I fell to the ground, hands covering my face as I cried. Dan jumped, startled by my reaction but I didn't care. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

She's gone.

She's gone, she's gone, she's gone.

It played like a mantra in my head and Dan leaned down and hugged me. I leaned onto him and cried harder.   
She'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgoneshe'sgone

"Kathy!" Noelle's voice echoed from upstairs.

"Who's that?" Dan murmured.

"N-No-Noel-Noelle," I sobbed. I stood, wiping away the tears and slowly headed back to the steps. I heard Dan sigh behind me.

"I'm just bad luck," he muttered.

"No you're not," I said and he looked at me, disbelief and happiness on his face. I was a little mad that he didn't seem to care that Gin was gone, but I couldn't blame him. He didn't grow up with her like I did.

"Kathy!-Oh my God," Noelle put a hand to her mouth, eyes popping when she saw Dan. I ignored her reaction and leaned on her shoulder.

"Ginny's gone." I said, blankly.


	117. Reading Harper Potter

Reading Harper Potter- Part 1-- The Aftermath

  
Reading Harper Potter- Part 2-- The First Chapter

  
Lily(Y), Alice, and Frank sat next to each other, with James(Y), Sirius(Y), and Remus(Y) just a few paces away. Tonks, Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily sat next to them, Harper(Y) in Lily's lap. (She wouldn't leave Lily's lap.) Hermione(Y), Ron(Y), Ginny(Y), and Luna(Y) sat next to them. Across from them was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Draco, Neville, and Luna. Snape sat a ways away. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harper and Hermione started.

  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

"You're welcome!" The twins chorused.

They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a film called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The twins, Ron, Harper, and Harper(Y) snorted.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.

"Huh?" James(Y) frowned. "What's wrong with me?"

"This doesn't happen to be Tuney, does it?" Lily(Y) asked Lily.

"Probably is," Lily scowled.

Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,

"Yup, that's Tuney," Lily(Y) sighed.

but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,

"Why not?" James frowned.

because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish

"That's not even a word," Hermione and Hermione(Y) sniffed. Ron and Harper sniggered.

as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.

"What is wrong with these people?" James(Y) frowned. "I'm cool and Lily is amazing!" Lily(Y) stared at him.

"I went there once, cause Lily wanted me too," James shuddered. "It was horrible,"

"I bet," Harper(Y) said. "They hate anything magicicy,"

"Hold on," Lily frowned. "Why are you living with them? And why were you worried about being beaten?" Harper's(Y) eyes widened.

"I lived with the Dursleys because..." Harper hesitated. "Well, the book'll say, but at the Dursleys they would occasionally...possibly...sometimes....whip me," Harper's voice became smaller and smaller until finally, with a pop she Disapperated. Silence.

"HARPER JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed so loudly that everyone clapped their hands over their ears. "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" And with a pop, she too Disapparated. For a moment, nothing was said. Lily hugged Harper(Y) tighter and Harper(Y) started to cry again. Ron(Y), Ginny(Y), Luna(Y), Hermione(Y), the Weasley family, James(Y), Remus(Y), Sirius(Y), and the older group looked as if they were just slapped.

Ron slowly picked up the book and continued.

The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

"A child like what?!" Lily seethed.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work

"Most boring tie?" James(Y) snorted. "Really?"

"He's weird that way," Harper(Y) agreed.

, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.

"Lovely child," Lily and Lily(Y) commented sarcastically.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

"Why not?" Ron(Y) frowned.

"We use this thing called the post office," Hermione(Y) said. "Not owls,"

"That's weird," Ron(Y) replied. Ron stifled a laugh and continued.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar -- a cat reading a map.

"Minnie!" James(Y) and Sirius(Y) shouted. Harper(Y) jumped and cuddled closer to her mom.

"What did you ever do to get me to marry you?" Lily whispered. James shrugged and gave her a goofy grin. Lily giggled and Harper(Y) smiled to herself.

For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -- then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat

"Definitely Minnie," James(Y) and Sirius(Y) nodded.

"Who's Minnie?" Ron(Y) asked finally.

"Professor McGonagall," Ron explained.

standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive -- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.

"Of course they can," Ginny(Y) said, sounding slightly offended.

Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

"I hate this guy," James(Y) decided.

"It gets worse," James told him. James(Y) groaned.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.

"Huh? But they could expose themselves!" Lily said.

"That was a time of celebration," Ron explained. "I was very young at the time,"

Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes -- the getups you saw on young people!

"Oh yes!" Fred cried dramatically. "Those young people-"

"Good for nothing young people," George said. James(Y) and Sirius(Y) laughed and their older counterparts grinned.

He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.

"Surrrre," Harper(Y) said sarcastically.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!

"Yes! The nerve of him!"

"Shut up!" Ginny and Ginny(Y) shouted.

But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt --

"Yes! A stunt! Nothing more nothing-"

"I said shut up!"

these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight,

"Wish he did," Harper(Y) snickered.

though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.

"Aw," Ginny(Y) frowned. "What do you have for a pet?"

"Cats, dogs," Hermione(Y) listed.

"Are they coming back?" Draco whispered to George.

"Who?"

"Hermione and Harper,"

"Dunno,"

Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.

"Lovely,"

He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.

"Does he shout at you?" Lily(Y) asked Harper(Y). The ten year old didn't answer. Lily hugged the little girl.

He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk

"WHAT!" Fred shouted.

"The end of the world is coming!" George agreed.

across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

"Ah,"

Laughter.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

" -The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard- "

"- yes, their daughter, Harper- "

"Really," Harper(Y) frowned, frustrated. "What is so special about me?" Ron(Y) looked like he was going to answer but thought better of it and didn't

Mr. Dursley stopped dead.

"Yes!"

"It's an expression," Hermione(Y) pointed out. Harper(Y) made a face.

"Aw..."

Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.

"No it isn't!" James(Y) exclaimed. "It's even uncommon among wizards!"

He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Harper. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Harper.

"He doesn't know your name!" Hermione(Y) shouted.

"Still don't think he does," Harper(Y) muttered glumly.

He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Harvey. Or Harriet.

"Harvey Potter," Fred said.

"Harriet Potter," George said.

"Nah, don't see it," they said in unison.

"I like Harper, thank you very much," Harper(Y) stuck her nose in the air.

There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her -- if he'd had a sister like that...

"A sister like what!?" James and James(Y) growled. Lily(Y) looked appalled at James(Y). Lily just smiled at James.

but all the same, those people in cloaks...

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon

"I bet,"

and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted,

"HE WHAT!" Harper(Y), Fred, and George shouted.

as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!

"What!" Lily exclaimed. "How!"

Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

"Bet his arms didn't even fit,"

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

"Well that sucks," Luna(Y) commented.

"Yes, it does," Luna agreed dreamily.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw -- and it didn't improve his mood -- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

"MINNIE!" James(Y) and Sirius(Y) shouted louder. Harper(Y) jumped.

"Will you stop doing that!?" She demanded. "It's scaring the life out of me!"

"Sorry," they said.

"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.

"I don't know who this 'Minnie' person is, but I love her," Harper(Y) smiled.

Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.

"Nope," James(Y) grinned. "It's normal 'Minnie' behavior!"

Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

"Keep trying that. I dare you,"

Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").

"Seriously?" Hermione(Y) rolled her eyes.

"Don't start!" Harper(Y) shouted at Sirius and Sirius(Y). They looked at her, shocked as Remus, Remus(Y), Lily, James(Y), and James started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, c'mon," Harper(Y) huffed. "I'm not stupid. I know you were going to make a joke about your name!" Sirius and Sirius(Y) continued to gape as the everyone started laughing. Ron had to wait a bit before he could continue.

Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." A newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!

"Well, someone's celebrating a little to hard," Lily smiled.

"Dedalus Diggle," James said. "I call it,"

Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters . . .

"It's your worst nightmare Mr. Dursley," James(Y) said, waving his fingers spookily. Harper(Y) giggled.

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

"Blunt. Nice,"

As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"Stop it!" James(Y) shouted, glaring.

"No," she said sharply. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just shooting stars, owls, funny stuff on the news, and funny-looking people," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . ."

Everyone laughed as Mr. Dursley listed everything Fred did. Fred looked horrified.

"I THINK LIKE THAT PIG!"

"Walrus," Harper(Y) corrected.

"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.

"Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with . . . you know . . . her crowd."

"Shut up!"

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, " their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

"What's her name again? Harvery, isn't it?"

"Harper. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"What's wrong with common?"

"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did . . . if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. e Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. . . .

How very wrong he was.

"What's gonna happen now?" Harper(Y) frowned.

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far cor- ner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

"Huh?"

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

"Dumbledore!" James shouted. "I call it!"

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

"YES!"

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.

"Yeah, very true," Harper(Y) nodded.

He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize that he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known,"

"It's gonna be Minnie!" James(Y) yelled. "IT'S GONNA BE MINNIE I CALL IT!"

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"I spoke to a snake once," Harper(Y) muttered. "It talked back," Lily and James stared at each other.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

"CALLED IT!"

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead, he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"She sounds....nice?"

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"No cat sits stiffer than you," James(Y) said matter-o-factly

"My dear professor, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly,"

James(Y) smiled smugly.

"You'd be stiff if you sat on a wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day?!"

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

"Really? How and why?"

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent- I'll bet that was Dedalus

"Ha! I called it!"

"She guessed Jamie dear,"

"Oh, shut up. It was Dedalus,"

Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"Eleven years!?" Harper(Y), Hermione(Y), Ginny(Y), Ron(Y), Lily(Y), James(Y), Sirius(Y), Remus(Y), Alice, and Frank gasped.

"Yeah," Lily murmured.

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hopping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on thee very day You-Know-Who seemed to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"I hope so,"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?" Ron(Y) frowned.

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They are a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of,"

"Oh,"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can tell him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort

"Hmm. That's french for 'Flight from Death'," Hermione(Y) mused.

"Really?" James asked. Hermione nodded. "Whadda know- learn something new every day!"

." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed to to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you are different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have,"

"Only cause he's too noble to use them," Ron(Y) rolled his eyes. Ron sniggered.

"Only because you're too- well- noble to use them."

Ron(Y) blinked.

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

"TMI!" Harper(Y) shouted, clapping her hands over her ears. "TMI!"

"Huh?" James frowned, rearing back from the girl and rubbing his ears.

"Too much information," Hermione(Y) explained.

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

"What?!"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore confirmed it true. Dumbledore, however, was shooting another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.

"Oh no," James and Lily whimpered. James(Y) looked at Lily(Y) who looked back at him.

He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are- are- that they're- dead."

"No!"

"Say it's wrong," Lily(Y) muttered. "Say it's wrong!"

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"No!"

"Lily and James...I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it.. Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know.. I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Harper.

"NO!" Lily grabbed Harper(Y) tighter and pulled her forward.

But- he couldn't.

"What?" Everyone looked amazed at Harper(Y) whose face was all scrunched up. Draco had a sudden thought.

"Harper?" He asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"A bright green flash of light," Harper(Y) mumbled, her face scrunched up. "And..." she trailed off and her face brightened. Two white orbs floated towards her. "Ooh!" She reached out and touched one...

Almost immediately, the two orbs expanded showing an empty room.

"It's your room," Lily gasped. Suddenly, another Lily burst into the room, holding a little girl in her hands. She slammed the door shut just as the watchers heard a scream cut off abruptly. The vision-Lily looked in horror at the door.

"James..." she whispered. The other Lily gasped and grabbed James' arm. Then the vision-Lily's eyes widened and she lunged to the the crib placing a small baby-Harper in it. Baby-Harper looked at vision-Lily curiously. "It's alright," she said, her voice choked.

"You're going to be alright. Mummy loves you...mummy loves you," suddenly the door burst open and vision-Lily whirled around, standing protectively in front of baby-Harper.

"Stand aside," a figure whispered. A ways away, Snape looked up. He did tell her.

"Don't kill Harper," Lily whispered. Then she repeated it. Over and over, tears springing into her eyes. The figure repeated what he had said but vision-Lily instead started to shout it. With a yell, the figure shouted something and everyone watched horrified, as, with a scream, Lily Potter fell dead to the floor.

Everyone was silent as the figure approached baby-Harper.

"No!" The other Lily screamed and she let go of Harper(Y) and bolted at the figure, but she just ran through him.

He whispered something and they watched, horrified as the figure's wand produced a green light. It shot at baby-Harper and Lily started to cry.

But then something strange happened.

A lightning scar appeared on baby-Harper's forehead and the green light rebounded. The younger generation watched, amazed as the green light shot at the figure killing him instantly. He screamed and they watched as a gray shadow fled the house, with the robes falling to the ground, empty.

Then, everything was back.

Everyone stared at Harper(Y) who was staring at the ground and absently rubbing her forehead. Ron cleared his threat and continued.

He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harper Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke- and that's why he's gone,"

Dumbledore nodded, glumly.

"It's- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done....after all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harper survive?"

"That's what we wanna know,"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know,"

"I bet he does," Harper(Y) said.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.

"I want it!" The kids shouted.

It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you are here, of all places?"

"Yes, why here?" Hermione(Y) frowned.

"I've come to bring Harper to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now,"

Silence.

"But what about me?" Sirius and Sirius(Y) asked, stunned.

"He left you there!" Lily shrieked.

"He left me there," Harper(Y) whispered.

"You don't mean- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore- you can't.

"No! You can't!"

I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harper Potter come and live here!"

"I agree with you!"

"It's the best place for her,"

"Best place?! Best place!?" Lily was in hysterics.

said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter!?"

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous- a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harper Potter day in the future- there will be books written about Harper- every child in our world will know her name!"

"So I'm famous," Harper(Y) said. "Because my parents died and I lived?" The younger group nodded. "That's stupid."

"I agree," Hermione(Y) nodded.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all of that until she's ready to take it?"

"Okay, I get your point- but here!? Why here!?" Lily again.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes- yes you are right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harper underneath it.

"Oh please no,"

"Hagrid is bringing her,"

"Hagrid?"

"You think it is -wise- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Ron, Neville, and Luna said.

"Us too!" A voice called and they turned around to see Harper and Hermione. Harper looked stiff and blank with Hermione sniffling. She had tears in her eyes and they were red and puffy.

"Later," she whispered to Ron, sitting beside him.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore said.

Some people smiled.

"I'm not saying that his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly. "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to- what is that?"

"Motorcycle!" Harper shouted gleefully.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up to the sky- a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

"So they can fly!" Harper(Y) said triumphantly.

"Of course!" Sirius said.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply to big to be allowed, and so wild- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms, he was holding a bundle of blankets.

Some people were laughing.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.

"Huh? Why?" Sirius frowned.

I've got her sir,"

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarming the place. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol,"

"Awww," the girls couldn't help it.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward of the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"What?" Lily frowned. Harper(Y) lifted a part of her hair where there was a cut, a bolt of lightning. Harper did the same.

"Wicked," James(Y) and Sirius(Y) whispered.

"Is that where-?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "She'll have that scar forever,"

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars come in handy. I have myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.

"What?" No one bothered to answer Harper(Y).

Well- give her here, Hagrid- we'd better get this over with,"

Dumbledore took Harper in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.

"Could I- could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harper and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. She squirmed suddenly, mewing slightly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Awww...."

"She'll grow into a snippy one, I'm sure,"

"That I did," Harper and Harper(Y) nodded proudly. James and James(Y) beamed.

he said, and then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" Professor McGonagall hissed. "You'll wake the Muggles!" As it was, Harper had started to squeak and cry out slightly.

"S-s-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-c-can't stand it- Lily an' James dead- an poor little Harper off ter live with Muggles-"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid on the arm. Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harper gently on the doorstep

"HE LEFT YOU ON A DOORSTEP!?" Molly this time and Lily shrieked. Molly had been fuming a lot, but she had let Lily do most of the parenting because a) that was Harper's real mother and b) it was about time Harper had a real mother. This, however, was not something she could let surpass.

, and thankfully the squirming girl had quieted down. He took a letter out of his cloak and tucked it inside Harper's blankets. Then, he walked back to the other two. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"At least they cared," Lily muttered, frowning.

"Well," Dumbledore said finally. "That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations,"

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall- Professor Dumbledore sir,"

Wiping his steaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine to life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blackness on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harper," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harper Potter rolled over inside her blankets without out waking up. One small hand closed around the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing that she was special, not knowing that she was famous, not knowing that she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the mild bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley... she couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harper Potter- the girl who lived!"

"Still, stupid," Harper(Y) repeated


	118. GOTG idea

Rise of the Gaurdians

  
A watching Jack's memories fic.

  
-show images of Jack defending his sister and then getting whipped.   
-abuse images  
-jack falls through the ice.   
-when he wakes up he's alone.   
-image about a decade or two later of him getting invited to the Spirit Festival. Apollo, the spirit of Summer is angry and miffed that Jack rides the wind. The spirit of summer is Selina. She has a stern face and doesn't say anything. The Spirit of Autumn-Heather becomes Jack's friend and tells him of the great Fairy Elvira.  
-speed up another decade or two. Jack has left America and is traveling around the world for a bit when he finds London with people on the streets. He's horrified of it. But he makes a snowflake or two for a little girl. But she dies right in front of him, a smile on her face. Jack is mortified.   
-a completely black boy and a green murky green girl come out and introduce themselves as Death and Disease. Death teases Jack but Jack shows off his powers and saves a group of kids. Jack smirks and says that he has "ice powers. And ice powers can kill of diseases," (It's Black Death)  
-the scene switches to a whole bunch of bodies being thrown into a fire and Heather comes to sit next to Jack on a lamppost. He says he could've saved them and that it was his fault. He points out a little girl and says, "I saved her but now she's watching her mom get thrown into a fire," Heather tries to say it wasn't his fault but Jack leaps up and roars that is. Then he flies away and the scene changes to...  
-the Blizzard of 68. Jack is back in America when he begins to notice some kids suffering from Black Death. Jack freaks out and starts a blizzard by accident. Bunny comes in and yells at him, Jack tries to tell him it's a misunderstanding but Bunny doesn't listen. The Bunny watching feels horrible.   
-show some more things of Death and Disease riling Jack up.

-after the memories are over, Jack leaves. Bunny goes to follow him, but North tells him to give Jack space as they just watched Jack's memories without his consent. (Jack was watching too tho. It was MiM that wanted him to do that)  
-last I remember planning was Death harassing Jack. Making him remember doing 'it' with Death and Disease. Death this time prefers to do it by himself.


	119. Harry pOtter au

Same sort of AU   
* Harry's parents had sent up decoys because Sirius had gotten suspicious of Peter at the end.   
* Harry's parents survived but he grew up modest and the same when he was in the Dursleys. He has a little sister  
* When he was six, he met Draco Malfoy. Draco was severely abused by his father, he turned out nice and friendly. Draco's parents are divorced. Narcissa wanted full custody of Draco but Lucious, being high in Ministry authority was able to prevent that. Three days before he would have been sent to Narcissa he ran away and that's when he meets the AU Harry  
* AU Harry still meets Hermione and Ron on the train. He's in Slytherin  
* They still find the Sorcer's stone, Harry still defeats the basilisk, Third year was fairly normal except Harry still freed Buckbeak. He still was in the tournament(Lily was out of her mind  
* Harry also has a little sister named Amber

  
J.K Rowling's Harry Potter react to this:

 

Chapter 1

  
Harry stared at the food, lightly picking it.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione's voice seemed far far away.

"Oh nothing,"

Dumbledore suddenly cleared his throat.

"I have received a note saying that we are about to watch a movie from another dimension,"

"Another dimension?" Harry frowned. "How is that possible?"

"Dunno," Ron replied. Suddenly, a screen appeared and everyone began to watch.

[A boy is in bed, face covered half by a pillow and half by a mop of hair. He's sleeping away when a woman's voice calls up]

LILY: Harry! Harry sweetie, you have to wake up!

Harry frowned.

"That sounds like my mom," he muttered.

[The boy groans and sits up revealing a disgruntled looking HARRY POTTER]

"You still look like you," Fred offered.

"Except it isn't me," Harry pointed out.

[HARRY smacks his lips and blinks his bright green eyes. He throws off the covers and yawns, stretching.]

HARRY: Dogs are faithful. Rats....ugh. Don't trust a rat. Rats rat. Rats rat. Hmmm. That's interesting, rats rat-THAT'S A NEW ONE!

"Gah!" Quite a few people shouted at the sudden yell. Harry blinked.

"What was that about?" Ron gaped.

[HARRY suddenly lunges to his feet and bolts across his room to a big chalkboard filled with scribbles and scrawled writing. He quickly writes RATS RAT, before going back to his bed and promptly going back to sleep. There's a few moments before we hear footsteps and LILY POTTER throws open the doors.]

"It is my mom!" Harry shrieked.

"You're mom's alive?" Hermione gasped.

LILY: Get up ya great lump! We're going to Hogsmede today! Oh and a letter came for you

[LILY begins to open up the windows and HARRY bolts awake at 'letter']

HARRY: Mum...you're joking

[A smile plays on LILY'S lips]

LILY: No sweetie. I am not

[LILY hands HARRY a yellowing letter. HARRY stares at it and then looks up]

HARRY: Were there two?

[LILY pauses. It always amazes her at how kind her son is.]

"Huh?"

LILY: Yes dear. There was two

HARRY: (nods) Good

[HARRY grabs the letter and rips it open]


	120. School for good and evil fanfic

School For good and Evil fanfiction

  
Hester, Dot, and Anadil go to all the places where Mrs. Dovey suggested.

But none of them were correct.

Stumbling into Gavaldon, the trio finds a Reader with powerful magic. And Hester is absolutely positive that she is the next School Master.

Only she disappears.

While Dot, Anadil, and Hester search for her in the Dark forest, Lyra heads into the School for a Good, undercover as Melody of Rosendale. There, Mel discovers friends and the truth about her heritage. Because her power isn't normal.

She can change the outcome of a Story. And the Storian is her personal pet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Secrets:

* Lyra has two swans, one black one white, because she is half good and half evil.   
* Melody first changes Beatrix's story, making it so that good wins. Then, the Storian disguises itself so that it can rest as a tattoo on Mel's left arm  
* Mel first meets a girl named Paige. 


	121. somebody's last jedi comment

Something that someone posted:

  
Let’s talk about the last Reylo scene in TLJ, when Rey basically sends Kylo sleeping on the couch, making him clear that he is the one who f***** it up

I must admit that during my first viewing, I ended up kinda pissed toward Kylo in the last act of the movie. For the first time in his life, he had a true opportunity to come back home and he f***** it up. His own parents had so little faith in him that they sent him away because they feared he would become Darth Vader 2. His own uncle has so little faith in him that tried to kill him in his sleep - in his sleep! - instead of facing the roots of the problem: Snoke. Snoke had so little faith in him that he called him a child in a mask after years of abuse. For the first time, Ben Solo had found in Rey someone who had genuine faith in him and was ready to stand for him. The girl traveled the entire galaxy, putting herself in danger, to go after him…and had the guy proposing her to rule the galaxy with him as a result.  
But the more I think about it, the more I think that it is actually Rey who made a big mistake with dramatic consequences although my point is not to say that Kylo is an angel. TLJ is a movie about failure and showed Rey’s flaws much more than in TFA. Her biggest flaw is revealed by Kylo himself - and we know that Kylo never lies to her: she gets too easily emotionally attached to people as a consequence of her abandonment searching a surrogate family in people she barely knows. But even more problematic IMO: her impulsiveness!  
\- Finn “stole” Poe’s jacket? Attacks him with her staff without waiting for any explanation  
\- Luke didn’t tell the truth? Attacks him with the staff without waiting for any explanation  
\- Kylo shows up unexpectedly in front of her? Shoots him without asking herself what is the deal with this in contrast to Kylo who tries calmly to figure out how it works  
\- Upset with his proposal? Grabs angrily the lightsaber  and #whatwasyournextmove?#  
And here comes the core of the problem. She is far too impulsive, leading to a stupid decision with big consequences, and not for her but for Kylo himself. She shares a confession moment with Kylo, has a vision of his bright future, gets angry with Luke and leaves the island in barely…5 minutes maybe? She doesn’t take the time to analyze the situation and the vision quietly in order to figure out what this all means. Sure, Luke did the same in ESB but he didn’t lose time in going after Han and Leia because he thought they were in grave danger. Rey doesn’t go after Kylo because he is in grave danger but because Her usual impulsiveness - coupled with her burgeoning “feelings” for Ben - leads her to elaborate a risky and stupid plan  she didn’t think the consequences about.  Sure, she got what she wanted: she got Kylo to turn from Snoke but in her impulsiveness she didn’t think about what Kylo wanted. Although I wouldn’t say that that it is all her fault, she hold some big responsibility in his escalation by the end of the movie.   
In putting herself in danger, she forces him to make a choice he isn’t prepared for: choose her over Snoke. Sure, it looks very much like Luke putting himself in danger to force Vader to choose him over the Emperor. But she didn’t think of the consequences for him. Kylo was left with no other choice but killing the only person he ever had a close relationship with since childhood in order to protect her. And Rey  immediately assumes that having killed his abuser, he will come back as the only hope of the Resistance because of the vision she had, not even thinking about the possible consequences of bringing Ben to the Resistance. Barely the fight is over, Kylo goes to see Snoke and Rey doesn’t ask him how he feels about that. Instead, she goes straight to the hologram and demands him to stop the firing against  the Resistance fleet. Subtext: you’re on our side now that you’ve killed your master.    
I think that the main problem lies there: she provoked the circumstances knowing that he wouldn’t let her killed, kinda forced him to kill Snoke given the way things turned in the Throne Room and considered that this actions had already sealed the deal. I wouldn’t dare to say she is manipulative like Palpatine but she similarly brought Kylo to betray his own master (and the FO) in order to save her, very much like Palpatine brought Anakin to betray Mace Windu (and the Jedi Order) to save Padme. And very much the same way Palpatine thinking rightfully he can turn Anakin because he’s gone too far, she thinks - wrongly this time -  that betraying his master will make Kylo turn from the FO after years of manipulation. But contrary to Anakin, Kylo is like a solitary wolf  with big trust issues who got misused and beaten by an abusive master for years.  And the problem is that you don’t force a(n emotionally) wounded animal to follow you anywhere you want to by forcing his choice, no matter the circumstances you provoke to force him to go the path you want to.   
I think that in her impulsiveness, Rey didn’t draw the right lessons from their trust moment during the hand touching. Beyond the romantic subtext, there is an even more important message. To succeed in “domesticating” a(n emotionally) wounded animal, you must behave calm, show patience and understanding and always leave the choice to accept your outstretched hand or not. If I had to make a comparison, I would say that Kylo reminds me a lot of White Fang. The first time Jack tries to approach White Fang, he gets bitten and apologizes by  saying “I shouldn’t have forced you”. The second time, he draws the lesson of the previous experience…and ultimately it works:

Jack build a trust relationship with him by showing patience and understanding and letting him come to him on his own will.   
Let’s see now how Rey behaves with Kylo all along the movie:  
\- Scene 1: Shoots him and yells at him barely he appears unexpectedly in front of her  
\- Scene 2: Yells at him, calling him a “murderous snake”  
\- Scene 3: Yells at him  
\- Scene 4: Offers her hand and waits until he finally takes it  
\- Scene 5: Calls him Ben, tells him “I’ll help you” in a soft calming voice, enters his private space BUT…already she looks kinda upset that his interpretation of the vision is different than hers (what did you expect, honey?)  
\- Scene 6: Considers he has already made his choice to leave the FO, gets disillusioned by his attitude, grabs the lightsaber to attack him and leaves him behind  
\- Scene 7: Makes him feel like he is the one who f***** it up, closing the door  right under his nose  
In other words, the hand touching is the only scene where Rey did it all right IMO. She shows him that she understands him (neither are you - alone), tends her hand slowly to him and waits patiently that he takes his decision, leaving him the choice to come to her or not.

And you can see that Ben is hesitant, that his hand trembles and that this is not something easy for him but he ultimately does it. He is the one who crosses the line, goes on the other side and have probably the first physical contact in years with another human being :  
http://xbonadea.tumblr.com/post/168536828099/youre-not-alone-1-gifset-part-2  
Notice that there is no single scene until the confrontation where Kylo pushes Rey to come to his side. And in two movies, this is the only scene where he raises his voice against her before quickly calming down. He is always the one projecting himself in her surroundings, not the other way around and he is there to help her genuinely when she needs him as she is at her lowest point after the mirror scene. The only demand he makes to her is at the very beginning of their interactions:  “You will bring Luke Skywalker to me”. But notice that after that he completely loses focus on his original goal to find Luke. That goes completely out of picture during their Force bond dates. Even during the confrontation, he tells “I want you to join me” which indeed looks more like a demand than a request because of the choice of the verb but his tone is definitely more beseeching than demanding: his hand trembles, his face is anxious, he begs her.    
One can blame Kylo Ren for a lot of things. His proposal may be inappropriate, messy, clumsy…but at least it is genuine. I think there is no doubt to have that he meant her no harm whether it comes to that harsh revelation of her parentage or his feelings about her. The painful thing is that the boy just can’t help but being honest with her even if it may sound clumsy, harsh or even manipulative. Is it unreasonable to hope that she would join him when he sees that she traveled the galaxy to go after him although she seemed to have no specific reason to go after him? So he takes his chance with a messy but genuine proposal regarding his feelings. For the first time, he confesses his feelings to her and thus he puts himself in a vulnerable state: his hand trembles, his lips tremble, his eye plead her, he begs her, etc… For the first time, he asks her to come to him and he is in panic mode: he sees that she is not willing to come to his side to take his hand the same way he came to her side to take her hand. But most important, he leaves her the choice. She could have simply told him no like an adult. I am pretty sure that he wouldn’t have been pleased, that he would have maybe yelled in frustration but he would have let her go safely. She had no reason to fear he would kill her, harm her or force her to stay unwillingly by his side given the way he had behaved with her in their previous interactions.     
No wonder that Kylo freaks out in the last act of the movie. Snoke revealed that he is actually the one who put them in contact, which is of course a lie. But we can imagine that Kylo might have believed him given the way things turned between him and Rey:  
1) When he realizes that Rey literally orders him to protect the Resistance, as if she considered he must be on the Resistance side now that he has killed Snoke. Like for his parents, his uncle, Snoke, she has expectations on him, expectation he can’t fulfill.   
2) When she tries to fool him by making him believe she’ll take his hand  only to grab  the lightsaber by surprise and probably attack him once again just because she is - like always - f****ing impulsive. And this is IMO the real turning point because let’s keep in mind why Rey attacked Luke agressively  (another impulsive bahavior of hers) before leaving for Supremacy:  
Is it true ? Did you create Kylo Ren?   
  In which circumstances did Luke “create” Kylo Ren ?   
==> By betraying his trust, attempting to kill him in his sleep

In which circumstances did Rey call the Kylo’s legacy lightsaber in TLJ ?  
==> By betraying his trust, attempting to grab the lightsaber although she made him believe she would take his hand  
How ironic! Instead of saying no as an adult, Rey found nothing more damaging than attacking him by surprise, completely forgetting how this man turned after he was attacked in his sleep by a closed one. The result? Once again, he has to defend himself against her, feels betrayed by a closed one like he was by Luke, and makes it clear that this time he won’t let her have the upper hand. The consequence? His legacy lightsaber doesn’t fly into her hand this time because she has become unworthy of his “feelings” in his mind. Not because she is a nobody; Not because she comes from nothing; Not because she said no as and adult. Because the trust is broken. And the lightsaber indeed ends up like him and their relationship: (heart)broken.    
3) When Kylo wakes up, Snoke is dead because he has killed him to save the girl…but the girl is gone (leaving him for dead for the second time)! He probably thinks that Snoke told the truth: that this connections was a lie, that everything was a lie. Of course, he gets mad. Of course, he takes over the FO because it’s the only thing he has left. Of course, he frames Rey because accusing himself would mean losing everything. Of course, he gets pissed because he thinks that it wasn’t worth to choose her over his master. Since he has anything left and is terribly upset, he takes over the FO and goes all crazy mode. Only Luke’s projection avoids a big tragedy to happen in the end. And when Kylo realizes that the connection is actually still there, he looks at her with sad puppy eyes as she closes the door. And Rey doesn’t seem to have realized the supreme irony of the situation. She was persuaded that Kylo failed Luke to realize later that Luke failed Kylo. As she shuts down the door, she has persuaded herself that Kylo failed her although she also failed him. Because her impulsive behavior threw him in this  position.

Changing a person require to let that person decides on her own whether he/she truly wants to change or not, which needs time. It also requires support, patience and understanding from the person helping him/her. So I would say that Rey’s impulsiveness played a big role in the way things turned, thinking that she could change Kylo in such a few lapse of time by sort of forcing the fate. In the end, she sort of threw Ben in the position of public enemy number 1 for the snake(s) of the FO, the Resistance and Broomboy & cie - making him more broken, solitary and exposed to danger than ever. What is unfair  in her behavior is that she is often the one back-lashing the others for f****ing up but she rarely - if not never - questions the consequences of her impulsive behavior. Never said Finn she was sorry for beating him with her staff before he could even give an explanation. Never said Luke she is sorry for beating him with her staff even before he could give an explanation. Never said Kylo she is sorry for scarring his face. Never said Kylo thank you for saving her life. And on top of that, the “you’re the one who f***** it up” look in the end as if she hold no responsibility in the big mess she actually provoked all by herself.   
What is striking with her is that she may never turn to the DS but she kinda likes to make people feel that she puts them down on their feets, bringing the others to kneel/fall in front of her (Finn, Luke, Kylo) and IMO she got a little too used to it. It’s a good thing that Ben has this ability to stay calm when she gets mad and that the “pulling the lightsaber” duel makes it clear he is not willing to let himself dominate by her.   
In other words, Kylo ain’t the only who needs to grow up to make Reylo evolve into a true love relationship. Rey is a young - twenty years old -  woman who also needs to mature because her difficult living conditions made her impulsive, impatient and craving for belonging.   
Remember what Leia said in the TFA novelization:  
“You knew this from the beginning ? Why didn’t you tell me ?”  
She sighed. “Many reasons. I was hoping that I was wrong, that it wasn’t true. I hoped I could sway him, turn him away from the dark side, without having to involve you.” A small smile appeared. “You had - you have - wonderful qualities, Han, but patience and understanding were never among them. I was afraid that your reactions would only drive him farther to the dark side.  
Rey is very much like Han. She always shoots first and doesn’t think enough of the consequences of her actions.  And she definitely lacks patience, precisely what Ben would need. But failure is the greatest master so if Rey is the smart girl I think she is, she will ask herself what went wrong and what she did wrong in TLJ. By the way, it is now official that the working title of Episode 9 is dark crystal

http://reylo.skyforum.net/t686p175-predictions-for-episode-9#170671  
So I guess that part of Episode 9 will be about how to restore their broken relationship symbolized by the broken Skywalker lightsaber by the end of TLJ.


	122. Star wars Au

Star Wars AU

  
Changes in the AU  
1\. When Anakin and Obi-Wan were fighting, Anakin cut off Obi-Wan's arm and left, limbs still intact   
2\. Obi-Wan helped Padme give birth, but instead of dying, Padme leaves and starts a small home on the outskirts of Naboo.

  
Things that sorta don't change:  
1\. Leia and Luke are still separated

  
STARTS WITH THE 5th MOVIE. THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK.


	123. A Lost Lover Story details

  
A Lost Lover

Main Character- Panem.   
Description-Panem is one of a kind. She defends her friends, but is solitary, unpredictable, and sometimes very, very, very hostile.   
Background: Panem had a family. She had a mom, a dad, a little brother, and sister. She was invited to train at Luke's Jedi Academy, and almost declined. However, her sister, Malki, grew excited, which provoked Panem to go.   
Panem became the second best student, but a solidarity leader, having wanting to do nothing with the other students. Except one. Throughout her journey into the Force, she grew worried of her family, and eventually leaving. But she got tangled in a net. (See 'Panem's Past' below). Ben Solo found her, saved her, and took her back to the academy.

Panem and Ben eventually grew into a deep relationship and ended with them loving. Panem one day grows worried as she gets worried. Her grandfather died of a plague and her family wants her to come home. Ben helps her, and they end up kissing.   
The same night, Ben vows to never let anyone harm her and found his way to the dark side. When Panem found out the following day, she is heartbroken and leaves.   
She runs back to her home, but finds her parents and little brother killed.   
She and Malki flee to the Resistance, where they fight. Panem fights as an X-Wing Resistance fighter, and has a bond with Poe Dameron. However, they are taken by The First Order and tortured. Panem flees, hoping to find a way to the Resistance, to save her sister and new friends, only to wound up back in the cell. She learns of Malki's death, but has no time to mourn her.

Later, Rey, Finn, and Leia save Pane, and take her to the Resistance. Days later, Panem finds that she and Ben, a.k.a Kylo Ren have a connection. They were born on the same day, which means that the stronger one of the two, can control the other.   
Panem is then taken over by Kylo Ren and his forced to serve him. But she finds a way to get rid of him, shaking his memories as she reminds him of her love for him.   
Shaken, Ren feels the Light and is somehow, saved.

  
Character-Rey  
Background-Rey


	124. Star wars clips

Star Wars Story :  
A small excerpt of a time travel fic

Luke goes back in time and meets his father and Obi-Wan

 

"Oh my force," Luke muttered, eyes popping. "R2 can fly?!" Anakin whirled around, mouth agape.

"Are you kidding me!" He said finally, sputtering slightly. "That could've helped in so many different other missions!"

 

  
A different fic. 13 year olds Luke and Leia appear in the council room

 

 

 

 

 

Star Wars Time Travel Excerpt:

  
"Wait, you're my WHAT!?"

"Your kids-twin kids,"

"Great," Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin looked close to exploded. "More Skywalkers-just what I need,"

Anakin spluttered before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted.

 


	125. A Collection of Fics

STORIES FROM PAGES

Story No. 1

A Lost Cause...

'Why do you spend so much time,   
For a lost cause?'  
"Because, I believe, we can win'

  
Chapter 1

Ezra's P.O.V

"Hera!" I coughed, blowing at the canon. "I'm hit!" I quickly crawl out of the space, limping into the cockpit. We were on a supply run, when TIES came out of nowhere and began to shoot. Unfortunately, for us, we didn't have to wait long to find out where they came from. A Star Destroyer was after us. Pheonix Squadron had left, and all that remained was us, and a lone Phoenix pilot.   
"Phoenix Four, hurry up and dock!" Hera yelled, clinging to the controls.  
"Phoenix Leader, I won't make it!" All of a sudden, she peeled away from the Ghost. "I'll lead them away, take to hyperspace!"   
'Phoenix Four, no!" Hera screamed, but it was too late. I watched as Phoenix four, blew into smitherens. With no other choice, Hera desperately tried to send us to hyperspace. But when she finished the coordinates and prepared to jump, a TIE hit the rear end, and unfortunately hitting the hyperspace reactor.   
"NO!" Hera screamed, and began to race away from the Destroyer, but no luck or help would come. We were like sitting ducks. Defeated, Hera realesed the controls and we headed into the main hub. Kanan and Zeb went down the ladder and met up with us.   
"Chopper, shut down all the reactors," Hera commanded. Chopper bleeped.   
"Yes, that includes you,"

  
Story No. 2

The Vampire School

 

 

Morgan Felipe is a six-teen year-old girl who has moved to a large and amazing high school. It is a bit like a university to be honest. Morgan, however, is bullied and forced to go to a new home. There, she meets Shane Lihart, Savy Lechair, and Micheal Floske.   
But the school and the town aren't what they seem..

  
Chapter 1

I FELT ALONE. I shivered and dragged my bag farther and farther to the new house. I stopped in front of it.   
903, South Street.  
I took a deep breath and headed down the lawn to the front porch. It was made of what looked like marble. I traced my fingers over the intersecting lines.

(Farther on in the story)

I shook my glass of water, nervously glancing at Shane. He was staring at his glass of soda. He took a swing and glanced at me. I quickly averted my eyes to the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me.   
"Tag?" He said suddenly. He pointed to the stairs. "Give you a five second head start," I frowned and slowly got up. Then, I bolted for the stairs. As I made it to the first step, I heard a rustling behind me. I let out a small shriek and thundered up the stairs, Shane right behind me.   
I made for my room, but a strong hand snaked around my waist and thrust me into Shane's room. He pressed my body against his and kicked the door shut. Then he twirled me around and I flopped on the bed. He climbed into the bed with me, pressing his full bodyweight against my chest.   
He pressed his mouth to my neck and I moaned, arching my neck. This only egged him on more, thrusting his tongue onto my neck.

 

  
Story No. 3

Heroes of Olympus Fanfic. After the Giant War with Gaea.

  
Leo  
The next scratch gave Leo a headache.  
Leo and Calypso were fighting sand spirits when suddenly, Calypso yelled, "Leo! Look out!" Too late. He turned only to have the sand spirit scratch is face.  
"Gah!" Leo yelled. He pulled out a hammer and whacked the sand spirit into Festus' line of fire. The poor sand spirit didn't even have time to recover before he bacame a slick plate of glass and crashed into the ocean. Festus' claws raked against the ocean as he creaked a warning.  
Leo cursed and started to fiddle with the wiring.   
"Ok," he yelled over the howling wind. Calypso sruck a sand spirit next to him and fought the other ones. They needed a landing place. "Festus!" Leo yelled. Festus creaked. "Operation doggie paddle!"  
Festus creaked signaling that he didn't understand.  
"OPERATION DOGGIE PADDLE!" Leo howled and punched a button. An inflatable boat inflated around Festus' belly. Gratefully, Festus plopped onto the water.  
Leo looked back and sighed with relief when he saw that Calypso had taken care of the sand spirits. Head throbbing, he leaned over and sat against Festus.  
"Oh, gods," Calypso murmured and pulled Leo into a position so she could see his face. Leo frowned.   
"Your head is bleeding!" Claypso exclaimed, as though surprised that Leo didn't notice this earlier. Leo frowned harder and touched his head. Sure enough, when he brought it back he could see blood all over his fingers. Calypso started presing white cloth to his head. Then she ripped out another peice and wrapped it around his head to keep the other cloth in place.  
"Thanks," he muttered and bent over Festus as he swam.  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" someone screamed in the distance. Leo sat bolt upright.   
"What was that?" Calypso asked nervously. Leo peered into the fog that had slowly envoloped them.   
"I don't-" Leo's sentence was cut short when they heard another earth-shattering scream. Festus creaked suddenly. Leo shook his head.  
"Impossible!" he cried. Calypso stared at him.  
"What's impossible?" she asked.  
"Festus says that there's land here!" Leo said. Calypso's mouth dropped open.  
"But why-" suddenly Calypso disappeared. Leo looked around frantically.  
"Calypso!" he yelled.  
"SHE WILL DIE!" someone bellowed, and the mist cleared to reavel Claypso tied up with a sword to her throat.  
Leo screamed as the sword slit through her throat.  
...................................................................................

Leo sat bolt upright and looked around. Calypso was leaning against him, asleep but thankfully not dead. Festus was waddaling around like a duck. The mist he had seen in his dream was ahead of them.  
"Hey bud?" he whispered. Festus creaked.  
"Stay away from that mist ok?" Festus nodded and slowly paddled away from the mist. "Thanks," Leo muttered and fell asleep.

  
Piper  
Piper was sick of the crying.  
She just couldn't stop it. No matter how hard she tried, somthing would always remind her of Leo and she would burst into tears. But now, after 5,000,000 times she became more used to it.  
"5,000,001," Percy muttered across the table. Annabeth whacked him on the side of the head and Percy winced.  
"Not nice," she scolded and Percy muttered something in Ancient Greek. Annabeth looked like she wanted to hit him but held back that urge. Reyna was twirling her fork through her spaghetti and looked over at Piper.  
"Cheer up Piper!" she said, smiling a bit. "We're on the same Capture the Flag team," Reyna frowned. "Or is it the same War Games team?" Reyna went back to her spaghetti. Piper wiped her eyes and looked mournfully over at Long Island Sound wishing Jason were here. A glint of bronze flickered over Long Island Sound.   
Piper squinted.  
"Hey, uh Piper?" Hazel looked at her.   
"I think-nevermind," Piper muttered but then it flashed again.   
"What in Hera's name-?" she yelled, staring intently at the shore. A large brown thing washed up the shore. Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank stood and walked over. Piper ran to the beach. She pushed past the crowd and stared at thing.  
It was a bronze dragon.

  
Leo  
Leo found himself on the back of a hippopotamus, which was surprising.   
He looked around for Calypso, but couldn't find her.   
Where is she?  
Leo looked around and tried to summon fire but it wouldn't let him. The hippo snorted. Leo stuck out his tounge. Bad move. Before he could blink the hippo changed into a boy and swiped him off his feet drawing a sword and pointing it underneth Leo's chin.  
"Whoa!" Leo yelped, trrying to back away from him. The boy had bright obsidian black eyes, like Reyna's. His hair was a dark brown and he had chunks of leafs and mud in his hair. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt and stained-mud brown pants. He had a belt and a pack on his back. (No pun intended)  
"What-" Leo started, but the boy cut him off with a snarl.  
"Who are you!" he seethed.  
"Leo Valdez, thank you very much!" Leo yelled. "And who in Hera's name are you!" The boy paused for a second. Then he straightened.  
"My name is Danton," he mumbled. Then he eyed Leo. "I'm a son of-" he stopped short. "Nevermind,"  
"Well, I'm a son of Hephastasis," Leo said, raising an eyebrow. "Now will you please let me go as I need to find my friend-"  
"There was no one with you," Danton said. Leo stared at him.  
"What?"  
"No one was with you," Danton repeated. Leo shot to his feet and took off.  
"Hey!" Danton yelled and ran after him. Leo looked around for Calypso frantically. Danton found him at the beach rummaging through rocks and searching through trees.   
"Calypso!" Leo screamed and continued to look. Danton froze.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "Did you just say 'Calypso'?" Leo frowned and nodded. Danton paled.  
"Why?" Leo asked couriosely.  
"Because," Danton said. "She's my half-sister,"

  
Percy  
Percy was really ticked off.  
As soon as Piper took off the others followed after her.  
"Oh, come on," he moaned

 

 

 

  
Story No. 4

The Underground Trials  
A Fantasy writing by:  
LloydSabine145  
Wattpad

 

 

Amber Floria was having a normal day when she fell into the Underground. There, a talking cat, named Rascela helps her through these trials that are her only way of returning to the above. Along the way, she meets her newest friend, Panama and a possible love intrest in Ross Charming. But the trials that she will face, will determine everything.  
In the trials she faces foes and losses. But when she's transported to an old collosimum, the Headmaster tries to thwart her. It will take all of Amber's love, courage, and strength to defeat him and the trials. Only there's a catch.  
No one from her kind, out of the 40 people who came into the same world, the very same trials, has ever won. Amber will have to defeat the odds, before she even begins to think about winning.

 

 

Story No. 5

The man logged on to Minecraft and entered his Crazy Craft sever.  
He turned his guy around and started off into the desert. He mined a few trees here and there, but mostly was on the look out for pigs and cows. He found a crow and killed it, only to turn into a cow. He laughed and swung his character around as he ran like a cow.   
DIE!  
His headphones filled with static and his screen went black. Back in Notch headquarters, someone noticed this and quick tried to fix it.  
"There's a virus!" he yelled, and people began to panic and tried to fix it. The other man went back to the screen and yelped.   
Two glowing milk-white eyes stared at him. Then the screen went dark.  
"Herobrine," the man whispered and looked at his boss. His boss had a grim look.   
"Lock down the Crazy Craft servers," he ordered. "We cannot let this virus escape into the real world," everyone nodded, and locked down the server. Little did they know that there were still youtubers stuck in there.  
  
A squid, a cat, cheese block, a mermaid, a bear, a mouse, and a boy.

 

  
Squid, Stampy, Ash, Amy, Lee bear, Mousie, and Gizzy.  
All rights go to these youtubers. I simply made up the story. They are really cool. WATCH CRAZY CRAFT!!!!

  
"Hello everybody!" Squid yelled at the screen. "And welcome back too, Crazy Craffffttt!"   
"Yayyyy!" Ash squealed, punching air. They all laughed.  
"Welcome to a new thing!!" Stampy cried, stareing at a prisoner.  
"Wha-what arre you doing Stamps?" Squid asked.  
"Helloit'sareallyniceday,don'tyouthink?" Stampy said really fast as the country prisoner shook his head really fast. "Ireallyliketoday.  
Doyouthinkit'scold? It'scold,doyouthinkit'scold?Brrrrr!" Everyone laughed.  
"All right, all right!!" Squid said. "Let's go!!!!!"  
  
They are now in a tower.

"Monsters rising from the deep," Squid and Stampy read in sycn. Squid broke off with chuckling. "Perhaps we dug to deeply," Stampy countinued in a low voice.   
A chicken came up and sat next to them as Satmpy read and Squid looked through the chests. Stampy laughed and so did Squid.  
"Ah, oh dear," Squid said and punched the chiken.  
"Ahhhh! No! It's me! IT'S ME!!" Ash yelled.  
"It'S ASH!" Squid screamed and Stampy stopped attacking the chicken and backed away, laughing. Squid laughed too.  
"I wanted to eat it!" Stampy gasped through chokes of laughter. Ash and Squid laughed too.

  
Five days later.  
Recap: Stampy and Squid raided a ship. Ash, Squid, and Stamps built a house. Squid is sick and cannot play. P.S they also found out about ant Dimensions I believe.  
Ash and Stampy are building him a house.  
  
"And we can make the walls outta that aquastone I found," Ash said as Stampy piled up the aquastone.  
"uhuh, uhuh-Woah!" suddenly Stampy flew off the block.  
"Wha-what happened there?" ash asked.  
"Wait a minute," Stampy said, going back to the block. "Wait a minute! Stop everything!" Stampy made a row of the aquastone and ran along it.   
"WOAH!" Stamp yelled as he flew across the aquastone.

  
Squid comes back.

  
"WEEE!" Squid yelled as he jumped along the aquastone.  
"Wait," ash said. "Stamps said you couldn't jump, but Squid just-?"  
"No, no, you see, it wasn't working before," Stampys jumped on a block and ran across it. "See? Now it's-WOAH!" Stampys flew into the ocean.

 

Three months later.  
Recap: They defeated Mombzilla, The king the queen and ended the series.

  
Months later, Squid looked at his computer.  
"Eh," he said, shrugging. "why not?"  
He logged onto Crazy Craft and called up Stamps and Ash.  
"Sure!" they said and joined him in the world.

 

This is when the virus started and when the Crazy Craft server went on lockdown....

  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Stampy screamed when he saw their homes. It looked like creepers had completely obliterated the land.  
"Calm down," Squid said. Together they salvaged what they could and headed off into a different part of the world. Stamps turned into the Queen and flew off with bat-Squid, King-Dubh, and his Prince Bingo.  
They started to get hungry so killed some of the animals. They changed back into their normal forms, a cat, a squid, and a block of cheese.  
"Remember," Squid said as they headed off again. "There's still a Mobzilla, two kings and three Queens out there, we need to be careful." the others nodded in agreement.

 

  
Story No. 6

Wattpad  
The Only One Left, Chapter 1

Bastilla, otherwise known as the Bandit in the Night

  
My name's Bast. Bast who? No idea. I don't have any memories of my past life. All I know is that I lived on the streets my whole life. Yep. Life couldn't be any better than that! Except when you get lonely. Then life could be better.....  
I was thieving and taking, what I usually do. I jumped on a roof and watched as a merchant tried to relocate his stolen fruits. I grin but that grin fades when a small noise comes in the back of my mind. I look up and see a man, maybe 18? 19? 20? I didn't know, but he interested me.   
He had a jacket with some armor covering his left shoulder. I could instantly tell that when he fought he was weak with that one shoulder. He walked over to a corner in the building where a man was. The man tapped his side and walked away. The man in the corner walked away and went into an alley where he morphed into a edgehawk. My eyes widened.   
He was an amimorph! I was instantaneously fascinated. That power was rare and powerful. The man, now an edgehawk, flew around the perimeter. I ducked, to make sure that he couldn't see me. Isla, my tamed Loth-cat crawled up beside me and growled slightly. Apparently, these guys were un-tameable but I did it just fine. I put a finger to my mouth and looked back at the other man.   
He had already signaled another person, but this person moved withs such grace that I could tell the it was a girl, even with that red helmet. She walked over and threw what looked like a bomb on a speeder. I must've guessed right because two seconds later, the speeder blew up. Imidietly, the edgehawk dived and the man and woman ran and grabbed these crates while imperials reorganized themselves. I laugh. These guys were my kind of people! Unfortunately, the Imperials reognized themselves faster then expected. I followed the group and shot at the stormtroopers that were following them.  
The man looked as the stormtroopers were shot mysteriously. He looked up and I smiled and saluted him. He stared for a second and then grinned. He saluted back and ran after his friends. I turn and come face to face with my old enemy.  
"Agent Kallus," I sneered.   
"What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Bast," Agent Kallus said. I snorted.  
"Nothing!" I turned and jumped, rolling and taking off, running. I followed the man and his friends.  
"Thanks for the save!" he yelled.  
"No problem!" I say. "Hey, do mind if I tag along?" A shot grazed my arm at that point and I yelped.  
"Well, they seem to hate you as much as they hate us!" the man laughed. "Sure!" I don't know why, but I had this odd feeling that there was going to be another shot angled for my head. I slowed down and looked around slightly. Then, I jolted forward and sure enough a bullit landed right where I was two seconds ago.   
The edgehawk let out a squawk. The girl looked at me.  
"Hey," she said. "How did you did you know that was there?"   
"I...I don't really know," I admitted. "It was like, I just, knew." The girl frowned but the man looked interested.   
"I don't know what's that about but quick, get in the ship!" he said. My eyes widened.  
"You have a ship!" I yelp. The girl grinned.   
"Welcome to the Flying Phantom!" A sleek black ship came into view and I smiled.   
"That's awesome," I mumble and run down after them.

  
Bast meets the group. At the very end, Marvin, the man dies and Ashoka takes Bast as her apprentice. Ashoka finds startling info about Ezra and Bast. It turns out that even though they were born into different families they were born on the same day at the exact same time. They are twins born in different families

Bast finds her lost memories and finds that her real name is Castilla. Castilla Morgan. She finds out that her parents were killed trying to protect her from the Seventh Sister. Castilla also finds that her parents willingly helped Ezra's parents. Because of this they paid the price and the Seventh Sister killed them.

Castilla begins to fill with anger and she nearly kills Ezra, when she tried to kill the Seventh Sister. Castilla doesn't know this but she thinks that he's dead and runs away. She doesn't want to harm her friends but she doesn't want to join the Empire. Castilla's friends get captured by the Empire later and it's up to Castilla to save them.

 

Story No. 7

  
I'm a supernatural girl.   
I have supernatural abilities.   
Like telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, I can see ghosts, Animal mimicry, Echolocation, Healing factor, Invisibility, and a lot more. I feel so alone sometimes.....

"MOM!" I shriek and fly down the stairs, but my mom races past me. I smack my head and follow her. There, on my bed, was my body. Yes, you read that right. I was using astral projection. Astral projection is when I can spiritually separate my mind from my body which is pretty cool but it's a really bad wake-up call.  
I sank back into my body and this time my body lurched up with my mind.   
"MOM!" I shriek again. My mom cringed.  
"What is it?" she asked, worriedly. I look at my clock and then scream again.  
"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I scream and throw off the covers. My mom rolls her eyes and then threw the blinds open to reveal that the sun was just rising. My jaw dropped in confusion and I looked like I was mimicking a shocked and fearful cat which, in a way I was since I could mimic animal abilities.(That's what Animal mimicry is, by the way). I looked around, completely confused as I did a three-sixty turn of my room. Then it clicked.  
"EMILY!" I roared and raced down the steps. I heard a crash and a squeal. I turn in to Emily's room. Her lamp is whizzing around in circles and her twin sister, Elisa was howling with fear.   
"Oh, come on!" I moan and then telekinetically put the down. Elisa stopped squealing and Emily glared at me. I bared my teeth at her. Her eyes widened with fear and she hid under the covers. Sometimes when I get real angry, I look like I have wolf teeth. They must have looked like that today. Humph. Serves her right! I walked back to my room and flopped on my bed. I moaned and rolled out of bed. Stupid alarm!

Story No. 8

Truths write on Wattpad.

 

Sabine meets a girl and they do a mission together. After the mission, the girl tells Sabine to watch Ezra as the Seveth Sister is after him. Later, on the Ghost, Eza reveals that he had a sister named, Marcia  
Later, the girl showed up and fights the Seventh Sister. She reveals that she is Marcia. She also reveals that there is a whole other organization of rebels. She gives Sabine a key that would allow the other rebels to call for the other organization.  
Sabine and Ezra go back to te Ghost. When they leave, the Seveth Sister sends a squad of imperials after them. When they get back to the Home Phoenix, the rebels get attacked and are soon defeated by the Imperials and they leave. The Home Phoenix is still alive but badly beaten. Then Sabine uses the key, calling the other rebels where they saved the Home Phoenix.   
Ezra introduces Marcia to the Ghost team. At the end of the story, Marcia reveals to Ezra that their parents are on Alderaan and that they are at a slave camp.

Book two  
Secrets

Ezra, Marcia and the Ghost crew head to their next mission, only to get a surprise attack by the Seventh Sister. Just before she retreats, she reveals that the Emperor plans to publicly kill the Bridgers as they continue to send rebelious messages.  
Ezra becomes racked with fear, while Marcia dismisses it as a hoax. Soon Ezra convinces Sabine to help him rescue his parents. When they get to Alderaan, the Seventh Sister captures them and keeps them hostage.  
Marcia starts to worry when Sabine and Ezra disappear. Soon she manages to get the Ghost crew to find Ezra. They managed to rescue Sabine and the Bridgers, but Ezra stays and fends off the imperials. Marcia, the Bridgers and the Ghost crew are forced to leave Ezra behind.  
Immediately, the Ghost crew begins to plan a rescue mission for Ezra. They went back to Alderaan and tried to save Ezra. Unfortunately, they were too late. Ezra turns to the dark side and they can't figure out why. Marcia and Kanan managed to get the crew out of there. The Bridgers later reveal that Ezra has a twin brother named, Emit  
They all get captured by Ezra/Emit as only the Bridgers, Marcia, and Kanan know that it's not Ezra. Ezra/Emit draws his red lightsaber to kill them, when Ezra drops from the ceiling and fights Emit. Ezra tries to persuade Emit to come back but nearly dies trying. The Ghost crew saves him and heals him.  
The Bridgers reveal Emit to the whole crew. They also explain that they didn't quite care for Emit as they did for Ezra and Marcia. At the time, Marcia believed that she had bombed her house, making her belive that she had killed Ezra. The Bridgers reveal that Emit had bombed the house. Ezra and Marcia began to plan to find a way to save Emit

 

Book 3  
Family ties

Ezra and Marcia are sent on a mission and manage to find Emit. Emit rants on about how alone he felt, while reinforcements arrive. Ezra and Marcia are taken hostage and are held against their will.  
The Seveth Sister tries to collect info from them but they refuse to speak. Instead, she sends in Emit to interigate them. Ezra pleads with Emit but Emit refuses to listen. Then, when the Ghost comes to save them, Ezra grabs Emit and pulls him aboard the Ghost.  
Emit refuses to cooperate and soon Ezra is trying everything. Then the Ghost gets a surprise attack and Ezra begins to bring happy memories to try and convince Emit. While the rebels and the Ghost sruggle, Emit slowly realizes that even though his parents seemed to never love him, Ezra does. At that point Ezra is on the Phantom with Marcia and Sabine. They were struggling to protect their friends.   
Just when the Empire fires a death blow on the Phantom, the energy bolt stops. It slowly turns and shoots back at the Empire. Wounded from their own blow, the Empire retreats. Alpha Wolf, the other group of rebels, and Home Phoenix land, and regroup. When Ezra, Sabine, and Marcia arrive, Ezra goes straight to Emit. What he finds is amazing.  
It turns out Emit was the one who stopped the blow. Emit still feels abandoned, but when Marcia, Mira, Ephraim, and Ezra tell him to stay, he starts to feel loved. The Bridgers, the Ghost, Alpha Wolf, and Home Phoenix are the new rebel alliance. Although the Empire is still at large, these rebels will live on forever.

End clip:  
Luke and Leia are going through old data, trying to find how the rebel alliance started. what they find is a holograms. The first one they find is about Hera Sydulla, then Kanan Jarrus, then Zeb Orrelos, then Sabine Wren, then Ezra Bridger. They looked more into the Bridger's records and find Marcia, Ephriam, Mira, and....Emit.  
Luke and Leia later show the present squadron of rebels the data they found. They get quite a shock when a girl steps forward and claims to know where these people are.  
"How?" Leia asked.  
"Because," the girl replied. "Ezra Bridger is my father,"  
Then the girl leads them to her house. Her father is dead but not her mother.

"Can you tell us anything?" Leia asked. The woman paused.  
"yes, I think I can," Sabine Wren smiled.

The End

  
Character Outfits

Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb, Hera, and Chopper are exactly what they are.

Marcia looks like Sabine but her armor is purple. Her blue hair is cut short and she has a splash of red hair in the front.  
Emit has a stern look and is often seen with a black cloak.

when they are at Alderaan, they meet Marcia and Ezra's old friends, Cartr, and Tena.  
Tena has red hair and brown cloths. When she joins the rebels she wears a red leather jacket that has splashes of different colors all over it. She wears a short skirt and leggings with Black, splashed pink boots.  
Cartr has brown cloths on too. Then when he joins the rebels, he wears a black jacket and has some brown/black pants and boots.

  
Side note  
  
Ezra and Cartr are great friends. Marcia and Tena have been friends all their life.


	126. Other Stories

Stories that I don't plan on finishing, but put it in a book on Wattpad

  
STAR WARS:

  
Right at the end of Cloud City:

"No, no..." Luke whimpers but somehow he knows its true. He knows that Darth Vader really is father but he just doesn't want to admit it. Luke looks down and thinks about jumping off. And then a thought occured to him. If he could pretend to willingly go over to the dark side he could find a way to bring his father to the light side and become a Jedi again.  
He looks at Vade's outstretched hand. And then he makes a final decision.   
He reaches out his good hand and and takes Vader's hand.  
Vader pulled him back onto the catwalk and led him inside. Luke was surprised and curious at Vader's kindness. You would think he would just do this to get Luke more into the dark side, but somehow Luke knew that his father ment every bit of kindness he was showing. And for some reason Luke was comforted by that fact.

Leia.

Leia watched as Lando flicked different switches. He clicked one more switch and pulled back a lever. There was a whrring sound and then nothing. Chewy moaned at Lando.  
"I trusted them!" Lando cried, looking at Chewy. "It's not my fault!" Then Lando runs into the back, flicking switches as he ran by. Leia sighed. She heard C-3P0 and R2D2 talking and looked out in the front. Suddenly there was a lurch and they jumped to hyberspace.   
"You did it!" she heard Threepio yell. "Oh Artoo! You did it!" Did what? And then it clicked. Artoo helped them make the jump to hyberspace.  
Lando came back in and typed in the coordinates of the new rebel base. Leia watched as the planet came into view. Tatooine. She thought. And with surprise she realized that this planet was Luke's home planet. Wow! She smiled.  
The buzzer crackled to life. "Sector 23 come in. Unidentified ship. What is the code?"  
Leia leaned in and pressed a button. "Sector 23 this is the Falcon returning from Cloud City, do you read us?" There was a pause.  
"Yes, Princess," a familiar voice said. "We read you,"

"Princess," A rebel official approached her. "We still have no signs of any X-wings coming from the Cloud City database," He paused and Leia's face fell.  
"However," he added. "We have found out that Captain Solo is on this planet and at Jabba's palace." Leia's face looked up with excitement.  
"Prepare a free speeder," she demanded. "Find a way to help Solo!"

  
Luke

Luke shuffled around and tried not to move as the droid fashioned him a new hand. Vader watched silently behind him. Luke flexed his hand as the robot said "Done." Luke looked over at his father.   
His father.   
Luke cleared his mind and hopped off the stand. Silently his dad led him to his room.   
Shuff.  
The door closed behind Luke. Luke looked around his new quarters.   
"Lovely," he muttered. He flopped on the bed and flexed his new hand again. It was so weird. It was he new it was mechanical but it felt so...so...so real.  
Luke pursed his lips. Remember your mission. He thought. Remember your mission.

Leia  
  
Leia kicked her speeder into high gear and zoomed towards Jabba's palace. As soon as she got Han she could start her search for Luke. Then as soon as they were all together they could finish what they started.  
Leia looked at the other officers she was with. She sighed and slowed down so they were going at the same pace.   
"Do you have a plan your highness?"

  
Doctor Who idea

  
"No!" Amy yelled and struggled harder in her bonds. The alien holding her tightened its bindings.   
"Hold still little girl," Cleo snarled, her fangs seething. Rory gently nudged and Amy glared but stopped struggling. Up on the catwalk, the Doctor looked down at Amy and gave her a signal. Cleo turned to him.   
"Now then," the Doctor said to her. "What is this? A bowl full of lava? Ooh, I'd love to die in a pool of lava-"   
"Shut up!" Amy screamed. The Doctor frowned.   
"But I want to learn how I'm gonna die!" The Doctor whined.   
"Well that's not toady!" A voice yelled and suddenly a girl flipped through, grabbing the Doctor on the way.   
"Woaaahhh!" the Doctor yelled. The girl landed next to Amy and Rory. She quickly whirled around and shot Cleo. The alien screamed in pain and the girl kicked the two other aliens.  
"Come on!" the girl yelled. She grabbed Amy, Rory, and the Doctor. She led them through the tunnels.   
"Oi!" Amy yelled. "Who are you!" The girl asked and turned around. She smiled at the Doctor.   
"I think you know me," she whispered. The sentence sent a jolt through the Doctor and a slow grin formed. She grinned wider at him.   
"Hello, Dad," she grinned. Amy and Rory whirled to the Doctor. The Doctor grinned even wider.

*After that part*

"Jenny!" The Doctor cried. Then he frowned. "No, wait, you died! How did you survive?"  
"Well," she shouldered the gun and cocked her head. "I'm like you," She had cropped blond hair that was dyed a light black. She had a green shirt and dark blue leather pants. She had a brown backpack and swung around. She headed determinedly walked down the corridor.   
She headed to the left, with Amy, Rory, and the Doctor following her.

 

  
One, Two, Three, Four, I declare a time war.  
Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Daleks scream "EXTER-MIN-ATE".  
Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, The Doctor died and Silence Fell.  
Twelve, Eleven, Ten, Nine, there he goes back in time.  
Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Saving Everybody's lives.  
Four, Three, Two, One, Grab her hand and whisper "Run."

  
A book Idea:

The Doctor meets the Master's daughter.

  
*IN THE TARDIS*

"So," Martha looked over at Mia. "How are you a Time Lord?" Mia looked over at the Doctor. He was gently pacing around the TARDIS, clicking buttons.

"My dad was a Time Lord," she said simply. "He was nice. Well," she shrugged and sat on the chair, swinging it around. "He was ok for a dad. Time Lord..." She made a face. "Eh. He wasn't the best," she glanced at the Doctor. "He wasn't like you," the Doctor glanced at her.

"But there's no other Time Lords," Martha laughed. "How can you be a Time Lord?" Mia smiled.

"Oh, but there was the Master," she said, titling her head up. The Doctor, Martha, and Jack looked up at her. She grinned, showing off very sharp canine teeth. She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Oh, I got you!" She giggled. She took a deep breath and showed off her serious face. "But it's true. My dad's the Master,"

"But he's dead," Jack looked over at the Doctor. He glanced at him and then back at Mia.

"No, she's not dead," Mia purred. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"She?" He asked.

"More to the point what is he going to do?" Jack yelled. He grabbed a gun and pointed it at Mia. Martha yelled and grabbed his arm, trying to drag him away. Mia looked cooly between the two of them.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled. "Jack, stop it!" Jack slowly put the gun down and Mia grinned.

"Oh, yes," she cooed. "Don't kill the girl you love," she smirked. Jack froze, grimacing. Martha pulled away.

"What do you want with us?" The Doctor asked, slowly asking towards her. Mia stood, and made a thinking face.

"Hmm," she said sarcastically. "Why would I ever want to destroy the man who tried to save my dad," then she glared. "NOTHING!" She shouted. "I don't want anything from you," she paused. "Well, I don't want to kill you," suddenly, she started pulling buttons and levers, guiding the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor yelled. Mia looked over at him. She looked at him, her eyes full of sadness.

"I had to get your help," she whispered. She turned to the Doctor. "You helped my dad," she paused. "Now you have to help him again,"

 

Small little fanfic that I made of the episode 'Stolen Earth'

  
The daleks stood across from the humans. Martha, Jack, Sarah, U.N.I.T, and Torchwood. A blue Police Box appeared in between. *Other stuff*

(Make a fanfic about it)

Suddenly, a dalek blew up. And then another. And then another.   
"Oi!" Everyone swung their heads to a girl in a purple jacket.   
"Oh, God," Donna whispered. "That's-" The girl on the hill smiled.   
"Ever heard of the Big Bad Wolf, boys?" Rose Tyler purred.

 

New idea

"NO!" Carly screamed. "No! Don't you dare!" She ran to the TARDIS, banging on his door. "No!" She took a step back, watching it disappear. "Dad!" She screamed. "Dad, please! LISTEN TO ME!"   
Amy stiffened. "Dad?" She whispered. River slowly advanced, starting to go to Carly.   
"Don't leave! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Carly screamed and kicked the box, just before it disappeared. "NO! You don't understand! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"   
"Carly," River whispered, gently touching her hand. "Carly he's gone. You can't do anything," Carly whirled onto River. Her eyes were wide, puffy and red from crying. She had a sad, longing look on her face.   
"He doesn't understand," she whispered. "You don't understand," she gasped, grasping her face. "I'm like him," she cried. "I AM him,"   
River, Rory, and Amy froze. Tears streamed out of her eyes.   
"I...I'm a...a T-Time Lord," she gasped between tears. She bit her lip, gasping and crying. "He can't leave me. I won't have anyone!"

  
Thirteen

  
The Eleventh Doctor, Amy, and Rory visit Earth, only to find it dark and empty. The sun, blood red. And aliens, everywhere. A boy leads them to safety inside another TARDIS. But an old and broken dead TARDIS. Inside, they find River, and a girl named Jenna Smith.

Then, the Ninth, Tenth, and Twelfth Doctors run into the TARDIS. Rose, Martha, and Clara are with them. Now, the four Doctors have to figure out the reason why they're here, and who on earth Jenna is. Because she isn't what she says she is.

  
Deep in the book.

Red tendrils sneaked out and wrapped around Jenna. Jenna screamed, surprised. Then, slowly, gold enveloped her.

"No," River whispered.

"What's happening?" Eleven demanded.

"How are we supposed to know?" Nine yelled back, as the wind picked up. Suddenly, images appeared in the sun.

"No, no, no!" River screamed and ran at the sun, trying to block it out, but suddenly, it released Jenna. Jenna collapsed to the ground and River ran over to her.

The Doctors looked at each other. River gently touched the cold and still face of Jenna. Slowly, everyone but Jenna looked over at the sun. And image burned in it.

The image showed twelve and River. River lightly kissed his cheek and pulled back, smiling.

"Goodbye," River whispered. Twelve nodded and grimaced as he regenerated...into Jenna. River and Jenna stared at each other. Jenna opened her mouth and shrieked with pain. The TARDIS in the image rocketed around.

"What's happening!" River cried, shrilly.

"I'ma girl!" Jenna gasped, as they were thrown about. "The TARDIS doesn't like it-ahhhh!" Jenna fell to the ground, gasping.

"What's wrong with you?" River asked. Jenna cried out, falling farther.

"I told you," Jenna gasped, trying to pull herself up. "I'm a girl and I've been a boy for too long. I-I can't handle this-ahhhhh!" Jenna fell to her knees. "River...River, the watch...the watch," Jenna gasped, her eyes fluttering.

River looked around wildly and found an intricate carved into it. She handed it to Jenna, who pressed it into her hand.

"I'm going to change," Jenna said carefully. "I won't remember this, so you have to protect me. Aliens will come looking for me, knowing I'm weak," Jenna's voice was starting to fade. "Watch out for her, little Jenna," then, Jenna, or the Doctor, flicked open the watch.

Gold mist poured from her mouth into the watch. She gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. The TARDIS seemingly shrieked and crashed to the ground on earth.

The image faded and Nine, Twelve, Ten, and Eleven whirled to River. In River's hands was the watch. River continued to stare at the sun and saw a little holding for the watch.

Slowly, River walked up to it, and gently placed the watch inside. Instantly, gold mist poured into Jenna. She breathed it in, gasping in shock. Images of the past Doctors flew into her mind, making her the Doctor again.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the TARDIS suddenly sprung to life, wheezing and groaning. Peter jumped up, as the TARDIS rocked.

"What's happening?" Amy shouted, holding on to Rory. Clara looked over at her son, Peter who was grinning madly.

"The TARDIS!" He shouted. "She's alive again!" Martha, Rose, Clara, Rory, Amy, and Peter exchanged looks. Peter whooped with joy.

Back to the Doctors, Jenna had leaped to her feet, a mad grin on her face.

"I knew you'd pick the right time," she said cheerfully, patting River, who fell back in line with the other Doctors.

"Now then," Jenna cracked her knuckles and looked at the red sun. "I've got a planet full of aliens down there, and there is no way possible that I can clean them up all by myself," she looked at the sun. "Protect the humans, you know which are aliens, and" Jenna wagged a finger. "If there is a human that seems strangely alien, leave them to me," as if nodding, the sun disappeared. A growing wheezing and groaning sound blared behind them. Jenna whirled, grinning.

"There's our ride!" She gestured for them to follow her. Once inside, she began to instantly click and flick buttons.

"Jenna," Clara said slowly. "How are you flying the TARDIS?" Jenna looked over at her. Then she grinned.

"Actually," she said. "Clara Oswin Oswald," she bowed, making a show of it dramatically. "I'm the Doctor, thirteen regenteration, and," Clara gapped at Thirteen, as she went back to guiding the TARDIS. "I have to save all of the Earth," Martha slowly turned to Ten and he shrugged helplessly. Rose glanced at Nine and he shrugged too.

Peter watched as Thirteen raced to the doors of the TARDIS. She pushed them open. Amy and Rory whirled to Eleven and he opened his mouth.

"Geronimo!" Thirteen yelled, jumping out of the TARDIS.

"NO!" Peter ran after her, but Twelve closed the doors before he could get out. Then, Twelve guided the TARDIS back to Earth and Nine tossed the doors open. Thirteen fell past them, and with a splash, ended up in the pool.

"River, River, River!" Thirteen shouted, racing up the steps. She was soaked and had a mad girl on her face.

"What...?" River asked slowly. Thirteen pointed excitedly behind her.

"I found the pool," she said and went back to driving the TARDIS. Amy snorted.

"That is so totally you," she told Eleven.

"Oi!" Eleven shouted. He moved tensely and crossed his arms, muttering something under his breath. Thirteen watched them before laying her hand on a lever.

"Time to save the Earth," she laughed, and, grasping the lever pulled down hard.

 

  
New Book Idea

  
Jennifer, David, Elven, Tweleve, Ten, Clara, and Martha are in a wood painted to look like metal ship that's on wooden poles in a wooded planet

"Hey, guys?" Jennifer had stopped at the front of a window that overlooked the main hull of the ship. David wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into her. She steadied him and he looked out the window with her and gasped.

"Remember how I said that this ship is made completely out of wood and that the people of this planet made it?" Jen continued.

"Yeah," Clara said, looking around the ship.

"Scratch that," Jen said. "This actually used to be a cyberman ship, but it crashed so they rebuilt it out of wood," Eleven frowned.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because of them," Jennifer pointed to a whole army of cybermen.

"Yeah," Ten said slowly. "The metal sort of gives it away,"

  
*Somehow they get caught*

"Ah," a man dressed in a nice suit said as he surveyed the group. "The prisoners had escaped," he smiled, half his face was gears so they whirled when he smiled. He held out little chuckle.

"I was wondering when," he drawled. He looked at Jen, then David, then Ten, then Eleven, then Twelve, then Martha, then Clara.

New Book

The Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth Doctors are on board a cyberman ship.   
Their companions, Clara, Amy, Rory, and Martha are with a girl called Jen Smith. Her friend Peter was with her. Now, their racing back to their doctors.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jen suddenly races in, skidding to a stop. She had her hand held out and looked wide over at the doctors and then at the cybermen.

"Amy!" Eleven yelled with glee. Amy, Rory, Clara, and Martha run over to their doctors.

'Okay," Twelve said finally. "What the hell is going on?" Jen slowly stood, Peter next to her.   
-More stuff, Jen is wearing a fez.--

"Actually," Jen grinned. "I'm in the control room, retiring the 'sonic' engines," Everyone frowned. Even the cyberman looked confused.

"This is a robot," Jen said. "Cyberman, meet robot. Robot Jen, well," she smiled. "You've already met me," Suddenly, she flickered in and out before leaving as a robot. She still had a fez on her head.

Eleven gaped at her.

"Here's the thing," Jennifer was saying through the comm. "Before you could take them away, River managed to get me to open a watch," River grinned. "It hurt, but I'm glad I did it," suddenly, Jen appeared, flickering for a second before stabilizing. "I remembered who I was," everyone was silent, the cybermen staring at Jen.

"Can I ask a question?" Clara interrupted. Twelve, Eleven, Amy, Rory, River, Jen, and the cybermen looked at her. Clara turned to Jen. "What in the name of the galaxy are you wearing on your head?" Clara placed her hands on her hips, nodding at the red hat on Jen's head. Jen broke into a grin.

"It's a fez," she said simply. "I wear fezzes now. Fezzes are cool," No one spoke.

"Why does that sentence sound familiar?" Amy murmured.

"Because I said it," Eleven said. He looked at Jen curiously.

"So did I," Jen added. Amy and Eleven looked at her, frowning.

"Who are you?" the cyberman asked, staring straight at Jen.

"Go and scan me, go on," Jen held out her arms. "Scan me!"

"Scanning," the cyberman said. It paused and took a step back. "Doc-tor," Jen smiled softly.

"Hello," she said, putting her hands behind her head. "I'm the Doctor. And, just a few moments ago, I blew out your engines," she raised her eyebrows. "So, basically," she grinned smugly. "Run."


	127. Original Work

Story Idea

The Boarding School in the Clouds

New school. Human goes, thinking it's just s private boarding school. But it's actually for witches, zombies, ghosts, and two-hearted people. They look like people but they're actually something else. They're called Zions.

So she goes there and is totally freaked out but a ghost, witch, Zion, and zombie help her get settled. They live in her dorm. The school is up in the air on the clouds in a pocket Universe on earth.

She finds that there are scattered humans all over the school and they have some sort of power. As school goes on she slowly finds out from a different human that some humans walk in here and gain Norse God powers. And some, like himself were born with it but gained it when entering. The born ones are more powerful and actually impersonate a god.

Then she gets angry with someone not sure who or what yet and smacks them really hard. It almost kills the guy. She's scared and terrified of her power, but her favorite teacher-a male human-brings her to the side and says that she's a born human. She denies it but then he says that she's impersonating Thor.

She doesn't think so.

By now she's had two girlfriends so she's dating one of them and asks them to keep her in check. They agree after watching the incident and soon she's left alone.

But then she starts getting pranked on and sometimes nearly killed. Then, the human she met before she gets in a scuffle with him. It ends with them wrapped around a pole and the teachers came and start telling the other human off like, do you want her to die?

And he says no, but he does.

And then he unwraps himself and pushes the main Character. In the last second, he also grabs her but instead they fall off together.

Now that the other human isn't under a spell, the main Character is insanely mad at him and he replies that Loki had taken over his body. Then, before she could speak, the guy realizes that they're on earth. A Norn finds them and tells him that they have to gather impersonating gods.

But here's the catch, the only ones who are forcefully revealed in the boarding school were the main Character and the other human. They have to find other gods and goddesses without that little help from the boarding school.

Book ends

Second book is them finding gods and goddesses, them falling in love, and the, slowly realizing why they have to find all these people.


	128. Original Work

Story idea:

 

Girl is taken to an orphanage after birth. At age 11 she runs away to get away. Along the way she meets a 27 year old woman. Give a cause for her leaving and rest of the story.

Eventually there's this big party and the two sneak in. Well, technically the 11 year old sneaks in, meets Prince William(but she doesn't know that) and the woman forces her out.

A lot of other stuff happens but then they're forced to go to jail. There, the girl realizes that the woman is her real mom. Once in front of the King, the King's cousin is there. William comes forward and tries to save the girl. Then he tells the King's cousin-Devon that he wouldn't hesitate to save the woman either. This throws the woman off and Will says he's sorry, realizing he's bitten a soft spot and Devon says that it was bound to happen. Then he presents himself to the woman and she jerks away, surprised and scared.

The king and the girl are confused but Will knows what's going on. In the end, Devon is he girls mom and they live happily ever after.


	129. Original Work

Story Idea:

  
A girl meets a man who's from the future. She doesn't know that the though.

In the future, the man is apart of a group that goes back in time to collect data about their origins.

Around the girl's time, a man creates a machine that kills all the adults 25 and older. The girl rallies all of the kids left and slowly creates the society from the future. She ends up being murdered though and her heritage and history isn't really recorded so the man is sent back in time to find out more about her.

  
Man----Sebastian Stan


	130. Original Work

STORY IDEA:

  
In the future where the rich are super rich and the poor are super poor.

Takes place in the messy, dirty, downtown streets of Chicago and the upperclass high vaulted buildings above the dirty streets of Chicago.

  
The upper class buildings live on poles that barrel into the sky.

Cracker is a 15 year old boy who is owned by a mob boss in the lower class of Chicago. He's forced to steal things, kidnap people, and even kill people by that mob boss.

Royal is an upper class woman. She lives in the upper class and she finds out after her parents die that they were in charge of that same mob boss. She doesn't know anything about Cracker and

  
(MOST IS ON NOTEBOOK.AI)

  
Cracker escapes and tries to become a superhero and later finds Royal.


	131. Harrymort Time Travel Dirty

Story idea: Fifth year: Talking about Voldemort when Harry suddenly says...

 

"He's not even that scary," Harry protested. "Sure, his new form is, but when he was younger he was kinda...cute...." realizing what he was saying, Harry trailed off, turning a bit pink.

"Harry..." Hermione said slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he was a half-blood," Harry snapped quickly only for the Hall to gasp. Voldemort was a half-blood? "And his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle-"

Suddenly, there was a flash and everyone jumped. In the middle of the Hall, lay a young man, no older than sixteen.

The young man groaned and sat up. Harry gaped as Ginny let out an involuntary squeak of terror. The man meanwhile, was looking around, confusion on his face.

"Heh hem," Umbridge said sweetly. "Who might you-"

"Who the hell are you?" The man interrupted, glaring at her. Umbridge looked taken aback.

"I happen to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she sneered. "Dolores Jane Umbridge,"

"Nope, never heard of you," the man squinted at her. "Alright, so who's idea was this?" He stood and brushed himself off. He looked around, eyebrows raised. "Taking me from the corridor and into the Great Hall? Mind you, I would like to know how you did it-you can't Apparate someone in Hogwarts-" he stopped abruptly. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Hold on, I don't know any of you....what year is it?"

"1995," Harry said finally. "It's 1995," the man stared at him.

"Time travel," he said finally. "Well that's a little ridiculous," he frowned. "And how did that even-"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry interrupted. The man blinked. "I'll take that as a yes," walking over quickly, he grabbed the man's hand and dragged him outside.

"Alright, I'm really confused," the man frowned harder.

"So am I," Harry frowned. "How did you even get here?"

"Well, like I said before," the young man huffed. "I was walking in the corridor and then I ended up here," he frowned. "Should I know you?"

"This is the future," Harry said tiredly. "Everyone knows you," the young man stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yea," Harry winced slightly.

"What do they know me as?" The man frowned.

"Voldemort," Harry blurted. He bit his lip. The man had froze up. "I mean," he added hastily. "You are Tom Riddle right?" The man looked at him sharply.

"How would you know that?" Riddle asked.

"I know a lot about you," Harry took a deep breath. "But they can't know you. If they do, they'll kill you and drastically alter this future," Tom raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Fake your name, tell them the truth about your year, but fake your name- and you are being oddly calm about the fact that if they knew who you are they would kill you..." Harry looked at him curiously.

"I never liked anybody," Tom said. "If my name is Voldemort in this future- I know exactly what I did," he smirked at Harry whose breath caught. "But I'll play the part,"

"R-right," Harry stuttered. "Name then?"

"Gaunt," Tom said. "Marvolo Gaunt,"

"Marvelous," Harry said sarcastically. "Wonderful, let's introduce you to the world," Tom made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

 

  
Deeper in:

  
Harry kept watching Tom as he kept on walking in the corridors. The girls were fawning over him and he seemed to fit right in. Some seemed suspicious, after all he just appeared after Harry said Voldemort's real name, but as long as they didn't know the truth...

Tom was gone.

Harry stood stock still, eyes darting around the empty room that Tom had seemingly gone into.

"There's another reason," Harry whirled around to see Tom leaning against the door, blocking him in. A sly smirk was on his face.

"Pardon?" Harry gasped.

"It's not just that killing me could change your future," Tom advanced so silently and swiftly that Harry recoiled instantly, falling into a desk. Tom's eyes flashed. "I've seen it Harry. You don't like me. You hate my future self-yet you're keeping me alive. Honestly, if you hate my future self, I wouldn't blame you for killing me," he searched Harry, a curious look on his face. "Yet you don't. So there's another reason,"

"Absolutely not," Harry sputtered.

"Yes Harry," Tom whispered, leaning forward. His eyes traveled Harry's face and flicked downward before locking onto Harry again. "There's another reason,"

Harry desperately tried to calm his breathing, but as Tom got closer and closer, he found it harder and harder to do so. For a fleeting moment, he considered running, but Tom clearly thought of that because minute he gained the courage to run, Tom planted his hands firmly on the desk, clutching Harry's wrists.

"I'm quite interested to see..." Tom whispered. Harry's breath hitched again when Tom's tongue flicked his ear. "What that other reason is..."

There was a small moment when they connected eyes, just staring at each other. Then Tom's grip on him tightened and he lunged, pressing his lips firmly to Harry's.

Harry gasped, allowing Tom's tongue in by accident. Harry's back dug into the wood behind him, as Tom ravaged his mouth. Harry groaned unintentionally. Tom ground his body into Harry's, Harry crying out by the sudden contact. Tom chuckled, pulling away to bite at Harry's jawline.

"Good thing I silenced the room," Tom whispered. "You're going to be loud," Harry's breath hitched again. His eyes fluttered as Tom began to bite at a certain spot, nibbling it, sucking it. Harry breathed in sharply as a small sting arose on his neck.

"Sorry," Tom muttered, lapping up the small wound he had made. Harry decided to test his voice.

"I've had worse," Harry rasped, his voice croaky and uneven. He swallowed as Tom went to further. Then, in one swift movement, Tom removed his hands and ripped Harry's shirt open. Harry gasped again and Tom let out a predatory growl, pushing Harry roughly onto the desk. Harry squirmed slightly as Tom began to suck one of his nipples. Tom fiddled with the other as Harry absently played with Tom's hair, gasping every once and a while.

Removing his lips, Tom went down Harry's lean chest, biting here and there before he paused. It took a moment for reality to catch up and Harry's breath hitched once more.

Tom was hovering right over that.

"I've never really down this before," Tom whispered as he smoothly pulled down Harry's pants. Harry was shaking slightly, aroused and pliant for anything. "It never actually crossed my mind until I met you," Tom slipped the pants off. "You seem compelled to tip my world upside down," he frowned, fingering Harry's boxers, causing Harry to gasp even more. "I hope my future self remembers this," he smiled. "Maybe we could do it again," he frowned.

Because once more, reality caught up with Harry and he closed his eyes, starting to cry.

"I don't think you do," Harry whispered, eyes still closed, voice croaky. "You kind of a monster in my time. You..." Harry couldn't say it. "Oh fuck...just do it!" Harry threw his head back, shaking once more. Tom, interested in what Harry wanted to say, but also wanting to get it on, ripped the boxers down and didn't even pause to grab onto Harry's cock.

Harry gasped once again and squirmed a bit more.

"I hope I remember then," Tom whispered, pressing his body close to Harry's as he began to pump.

It took only a minute or so for Harry to become undone. Easily, Tom slipped behind him in that time and pushed inside. Harry cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to pant.

"Shhh," Tom whispered. "I don't know much but I know it'll go away soon-shhhh," it took a few moments before Tom began an easy rhythm, back and forth. Then, it slowly sped up and soon the two were thrusting against each other, fingers groping, pants could be heard, as well as the occasional moan. Harry came first, Tom following.

"That..." Harry whispered. "That was..."

"Shhh," Tom whispered, dragging Harry to the ground, his soft cock still inside. "Just....shhh," Harry giggled slightly.

"Alright,"

And the two sat there. Harry eventually fell asleep and Tom pulled out. Harry whined slightly but Tom just chuckled, waved his wand and cleaned them off, before taking Harry to bed. He slipped into the Gryffindor Common room and laid him on the couch. Then, Tom slipped out once more, heading to his own common room, a plan beginning to form.

Whoever his future self was, he was hurting Harry. Tom intended to find his new self, or at least change something when he got back.


	132. Thalia Song stuff

THALIA SONG/POND

Age  
(None of her birthdays actually happen except one or two. Usually they happen in the middle of an episode. But if she turns an age in the middle of an episode, I'll find a way to incorporate it.   
Book 1- 10 & 11 (She turns 11 in before "Vincent and the Doctor". The Doctor took her and Amy to that art collection because of it)  
Book 2- 11 & 12 (She turns twelve after "Let's Kill Hitler")   
Book 3- 12 & 13 (She turns 13 after "the Angels Take Manhattan")   
Book 4- 13, 14, & 15 (she turned 14 after "The Caretaker" and 15 after the "Husbands of River Song".I am pretending that she was in the TARDIS when the Doctor was hanging out with River for 24 years--one night--and that there was a time lock on the TARDIS, so for her, none of those years happened.

 

After 'The Husbands of River Song', Thalia begins to watch more she doesn't really interact with Bill or Nardule. She hardly talks and just watches what Bill and the Doctor do.

 


	133. 27 commandments of fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should send this stuff to my friends

The 27 Commandments of Fanfiction

1\. Thou shalt not post a fic until it has been checked for grammar and spelling errors. The fanfiction gods hath given you a spellchecker on the computer for good reason. Use it.

2.Thou shalt not post a chapter of less than 100 words, unless it is a drabble. This displeases the masses.

3.Thou shalt not put author's notes in the middle of the story.

4.Thou shalt NEVER use text-speak in a fic, unless the characters are actually texting.

5.Thou shalt keep to one tense, and only one, throughout the story. Do not switch randomly.

6.Apply the above number 5 to POVs as well.

7\. Thou shalt not get offended when someone makes fun of the crack pairing featured in your fanfiction. It probably is rather hilarious.

8.Thou shalt not use , ;, or >:( in a fanfiction to show the emotion exhibited by a character.

9.Thou shall try-eth to keep characters in character!

10.Thou shall not treat every criticism as a flame.

11.The author's note is not a spot for your personal drama, and thou shalt not make it so.

12.Thou shalt not put any form of the phrase "first fic" in thy summary.

13\. Thy created characters must not have names that exceed five syllables in length. Nor shall thy name have more than five words in length.

14\. Thou shall not insert thyself into the story line as thyself or as a character- yes we know that you are in love with yourself and are very narcissistic, we just don’t want to read about how you end up with the main character.

15.If thou art writing a story that does not follow the original story line, point it out in the beginning.

16.Thou shall not make a person randomly smart or powerful unless stating a reason for the change (a good reason).

17.Thou shalt show and not tell.

18.Thou shalt not EVER use the phrase "I suck at summaries" in-est thine summary. This annoys thine readers.

19.Thou shalt not write the same way thou speak-est- writing is an art.

20.Thou shalt ALWAYS spell the word "okay" correctly. Using the letter "K" is an unacceptable compromise.

21\. Thou shalt only use clichés when thou a) art writing a parody or b) find a new and interesting twist to make such clichés bearable to thine reader.

22\. Thou shalt always separate dialogue from two separate speakers in two separate paragraphs. Otherwise thine readers shalt be confuse-ed.

23\. Thou shalt not EVER make a chapter all one paragraph. THIS INFURIATES BOTH THINE READER AND THE FANFICTION GODS. They have given thee an ENTER key with good reason.

24\. Thou shalt not write with thy caps lock on, it displeases the masses and causes thy readers to lose their vision and make angels weep.

25\. Thou shalt know how to spell the character's names correctly before you writeth the fic. Misspelling the name of the main characters makes readers angry and distracts from the story.

26\. Thou shalt not say in thine summary "summary inside". This shows lack of creativeness and infuriates the masses. The only exception is when a summary is cut short and a continuation of it lies inside.

27\. Thou shall use paragraphs and space the story so it is not terrifyingly daunting to thine readers.


	134. After Harper Potter Works

The Albus Potter-Malfoy series

Book 1- The Daughter of Flying Death

Book 2- The Order of the Dead

Book 3- The Third Wizarding War

 


	135. Doctor Who Fanfiction

The Doctor has come to Earth.

  
(The girl, Melissa Kinns- Mel for short has gone to a library and touched a doctor Who book. What she didn't know, was that a few seconds later, the Doctor leaped out of the book.)

  
I was watching the latest Doctor Who episode, 'The Bells of Saint John', when the doorbell rang. I moaned and paused the episode.

"I swear, Charlotte!" I cursed. "I will make sure you pay for interrupting my-" I flung the door open and gaped. In front of me was a man. He had floppy brown hair and gray green eyes. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt, a dark blue bow tie, and suspenders. He smiled.

"Interrupt your what?" He asked.

"Episode marathon," I managed to choke out. "Wha-Who are you? Well, I mean, I know who you ar-"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. He looked over his shoulder, squeaked something and dashed into my house, closing the door behind him.

"You really don't have to pretend," I said, as I followed him into the kitchen. "I know you're an actor,"

"A what?" The man stared at me, almost sizing me up.

"An actor..?" I said, suddenly unsure. He frowned and whirled.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry? I'm starving!" He grabbed the refrigerator door, and opened it, sticking his head in. I just stared at open space.

He's the Doctor? A real, life alien? He's not Matt Smith the actor? What's happening?

"What am I doing on the tellie!" I snapped out of my daze and walked to the living room. The man was holding a spoon, threateningly above his head, while staring at the TV and sizing it up. I stared at his ridiculous pose, as if he might jump at the TV at any moment.

"It's a TV show," I said. He looked at me.

"Huh," he antsly moved like the actor moves as the eleventh. "What show is it?" I stare at him.

"You seriously don't know?" I said. "Either your amazing at cosplay and acting, or you're actually Matt Smith, or..." I paused. "Give me a second," I walked up to the bathroom and grabbed a stethoscope. Charlotte is a nurse, and often leaves her stuff at my house. I walked back down stairs, and as I entered the living room, I put the two head-phone like knobs in my ears.

"What are you..?" the man stopped when I put the end bit on his chest. Tentatively, I dragged it from one side to the other. I took a step back, horror rising in my stomach.

"You-You're real!" I gasped.

"Of course I'm real," the Doctor said. I felt myself starting to freak out.

"No! No, no, no, no! You-he-the Doctor is a science fantasy TV show, book series, and fandom! Its called Doctor Who and it's all fiction!" The Doctor looked at me like I had a screw loose.

"Huh?" he asked. I grabbed the TV remote and clicked the play button. The Doctor jumped when he heard his voice.

"Like I said," the Doctor on the tellie said. "I'm old fashioned," He had just revealed to that lady that he wasn't actually on the bike and still at the coffee shop. The other Doctor's head slowly turned around to reveal the scooped-head. I paused it again and looked at him.

"But that's me!" he marveled. "That's my voice! I-" he shook his head mystified.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "I wanted to take Amy and Rory somewhere special, so I took them to Christmas, London, 1830. But then there was this explosion and it turned out there were cybermen there. So we ran as they chased us, but then-"

"You got split up from Rory and Amy and headed down a different alleyway," I said, interrupting him. He nodded.

"And then I hit my head and woke up in a library," he continued. I felt like I might faint. As it is, dark spots swam in my vision, and my legs felt like Jell-O.

"That's the same book I picked up at the library," I said shallowly.

 

 

*MATT SMITH MEET YOUR DUPLICATE 'THE DOCTOR' part* BTW Charlotte is also known as 'Lo'.

  
(They had to get to BBC because they realized that all the fictional Doctor knows is what the script writers and authors made. They figured if they ask the director about the cybermen, daleks, zigons, and other aliens attacking earth they might get some inside information that the fic Doc doesn't know)

  
  
"Come on!" I yelled and grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling him inside. Charlotte jumped in after him and helped me slam the door. The Weeping Angel couldn't get in. I sighed with relief and leaned against the door, Lo next to me. The Doctor is banging on his sonic, snapping it shut and popping it open.

"I think it's broken," he declared.

"Lovely," I snapped and walked forward, plucking from his hands. "Now, we need to get to Steven,"

"Alrighty," the Doctor said cheerfully. We headed down the corridor, Lo casting anxious looks behind us.

"Are you sure?" She pestered. "Are really sure that that door will hold it?"

"Yes," I replied irritably. When we reached the desk, I marched right up to it.

"Hello," the clerk said sweetly. "Appointment?"

"Yes," I said. "Melissa Kinns- 11:30?" The desk clerk scrolled through.

"Yup," she announced. "Down the hall to the left. You're a little late, but don't worry, so is he. And he's still filming, I'm sure," she winked at me and I smiled. Together we headed down the hall to see the set of Doctor Who.

They were filming a pretty intense scene. I'm pretty sure it was from "The Crimson Horror" and they had just got Clara back to her normal state. It looked like a really fun episode to watch.

"CUT!" The Director yelled. "That's it for today!" The actors all left and I found Steven Moffat. He seemed to have spotted us too, because he walked over to us, talking to someone. When I found out who that someone was...my heart sank.

I did NOT want the Doctor to meet Matt Smith yet. Yes, this was exciting, I was about to meet my idol, all that yada yada stuff, but THIS was NOT the best day for it.

I quickly shoved the Doctor behind Lo and he yelped, but thankfully seemed to realize what I wanted, and hid behind her.

"You must be Melissa Kinns?" Steven said, holding out a hand. I smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.

"I'm her friend, Charlotte Watter," Lo said sweetly.

"Well, I'm Steven Moffat," he said. "And this is Matt Smith," Matt smiled and waved a bit. Then, OF COURSE, Jenna Coleman had to come over.

"And this is Jenna," Matt added. I gave her a pained smile as she smiled at me.

"Well," Steven said. "What is it that you wanted to know?"

"Well, you see Mr. Moffat-" Lo started.

"Just Steven please," Steven interrupted.

"Steven," Lo corrected herself. "We seem to be in a bit of trouble. You see, 'metaphorically' if someone were to unleash all of the creatures of Doctor Who, would there perhaps be any inside information that we could use?" She looked at Jenna, Matt, and Steven kindly very obviously trying not to look insane. Matt blinked and Steven frowned a bit.

"Well," he said and of course something bad had to go wrong.

"Uh oh," the Doctor whispered. I coughed to cover it and the actors and director looked at me strange but continued to talked to a pained-looking Charlotte. I tip-toed back a bit to look at the Doctor.

"We do not need an 'uh oh'," I snapped, glad that Lo was taking care of them. "What is it?"

"Angel's gotten through," the Doctor whispered. I whirled and sure enough, there was the angel, standing next to the desk and covering it's face. The clerk seemed disinterested in it and I realized that she probably thought it was a joke.

"Charlotte," I said loudly, returning to where I was. "Maybe a little inside information on the Weeping Angels would really help," I stressed certain words and looked at her. Her eyes widened slightly but she understood.

"Yeah," she said, smiling worriedly. "Weeping Angels, definitely would help,"

"The Angels are tough to defeat," Steven said thoughtfully. I winced. "You can't look away, but at the same time you need to get rid of them. Amy only got rid of it that one time because it was on a TV screen-" he blinked suddenly.

"Say," he said suspiciously. Uh Oh "I don't think that statue was there before," I whirled around and nearly screamed. The angel was only a few feet away, his hands down, and a smile on his face. Unfortunately, Charlotte did scream and jumped, causing Steven, Matt, and Jenna to see the Doctor. Everyone stayed still for a moment. The Doctor had his eyes trained on the Angel, not blinking.

"Okay," he said. "That plan didn't work,"

"The door!" Lo screeched. She glared at me. "You said the door would work!"

"I said it would work!" I yelped. "I never said when it would fail!"

"Besides," the Doctor added. "The Weeping Angel would've been able to get through that door anyway- it was wood painted to look like steel!"

"So why did your sonic not work!" Lo yelled.

"It doesn't do wood!" The Doctor and I said at the same time. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled too. Then my eyes widened.

"You're not looking at the angel," I whispered and his smile was gone too. Slowly, all of us turned to the angel. And there it was, only two feet away, hands up, fangs out, mouth open, eyes wide, and nearly touching the Doctor.

"Ah!" Matt yelped and backed away as the Doctor tumbled back.

"Yeah, that's not good," he declared.

"Oh no dur!" I retorted.

"What on Earth-?" Steven said, eyes wide.

"Steven," I said. "Do remember what Charlotte told you? Well, all of that's true and the world is coming to an end," beat.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Jenna asked. "Cause it's really good,"

"Sonic!" The Doctor yelled.

"What's it gonna do against the angel?" I retorted, tossing it to him anyway.

"Nothing!" He yelled back. "It's to help with the dalek!" My eyes widened and I whirled around to see that a dalek had come through the front doors heading towards us and the Angel.

"The Doctor must be destroyed," it said. "Earth must perish," and with that, it shot the desk clerk.

The clerk screamed, an outline of her skeleton appearing, before she fell to the ground, dead.

"Sonic!" I screeched as the dalek turned towards us. "Sonic! SONIC!"

"On it!" The Doctor cried, fiddling with it. "No, no, not working! Not WORKING!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lo screamed, still staring at the Angel. "THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE MOMENT FOR THAT FRIGGING THING TO HAPPEN!"

"I KNOW!" The Doctor replied. He moaned. "But the sweet thing is broken!"

"Here," Matt said slowly, taking out his own sonic. "Would this work?" The Doctor grabbed it, looked at his twin for a sec, before whirling around, pointing the sonic at the dalek, clicking a button, and causing the dalek's eyestock to explode. It stilled and then powered down. The Doctor flicked his new one and then smiled.

"Works like my old one," he said flipping it.

"Alright," I said shakily. "The Angel's after us, so Steven, Jenna, Matt- thanks for the help, we'll leave and have the angel follow us,"

"What?" Jenna protested. "You're going to defeat that thing on your own?" She looked at us. "This is all real, isn't it," she said finally. The three of us nodded. She paled a bit.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You know," the Doctor said thoughtfully, looking at Jenna. "I don't think I've met you yet in my own world,"

"Yeah," I supplied. "Clara comes after Amy and Rory," the Doctor's smile wavered.

"Amy and Rory are gone?" He said, looking at me. I bit my lip.

"Yes," Lo said, intervening. "Now, come on! I can't not blink any longer! Have you ever tried not blinking for an hour? Cause I think I'm about to break the world record!"

"Yeah," I said. "Time to go," I looked at the Doctor Who actors and director. "It was great meeting you- now, time to save the world!" I grabbed Charlotte's hand and headed to the door, the Doctor walking behind us, his eyes on the angel to give us a head start.

"Bye!" He said. "Oh in case you didn't realize- I'm the Doctor!"

 

*next Chapter*

"Okay," Lo said. "The angel could be coming at any moment and we're eating pizza?!"

"I'm hungry," I responded. "Besides, there's tons of Doctor Who fans here. If they're like me, which most of them are, and they see an angel just strolling through town, they're going to keep their eyes on it until they can't see it anymore. And even if they aren't Doctor Who fans, they're at least going to look at it. Luckily, the angel isn't going to touch any of them. It's only after us,"

"How reassuring," Lo said sarcastically. She stared out at the window as I gobbled down the pizza.

"So," the Doctor said. "In the future, I loose Amy and Rory?" I froze, choking on the pizza. Lo looked at him then at me.

"Ask her," she said. "I have to work so usually I don't do any of the 'watching-Doctor-Who-marathon-from-nine-to-eleven-all-episodes-every-single-day' kinda thing," I glared at her, but composed myself.

"Well," I said. "You just came form a book that takes place between episodes 'The Wedding of River Song' and 'The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe'. That was a fun episode, it was very much like Narnia," I added. "Any way, later on, well.." I chewed my lip. "That's hard to explain,"

"Oh, yeah, don't worry," he said. "I get it," he poked his pizza with a fork.

"There's been rumors from BBC studios that you go back to Gallifrey again," I said, hoping to cheer him up. That was the wrong move, cause he just snorted.

"It's blown up," he said, snapping a little. "How can I go back?"

"It's true," another voice and we all looked up to see Jenna and Matt. "The Doctor does go back to Gallifrey," he smiled. The Doctor blinked and frowned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and act like it's still a rumor," I muttered to myself.

"So," Jenna said, sitting next to Lo. "You're really the Doctor?" Matt pulled up a chair and sat on the edge.

"Yup," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Trust me," I said. "I tested it with Lo's stethoscope. He really has two hearts," the Doctor pouted.

"Of course I have two hearts," he said. "What Time Lord wouldn't?"

'Well, Doc," Lo said sweetly. "In this world, there are no such things as aliens,"

"Not true," I pointed out. She cast me a dirty look. "We don't know hardly anything about space, for all we know there could be life," Lo just snorted. "Never doubt something unless it's been proven otherwise," I chided, quoting my science teacher.

"You really love science, don't you?" Jenna said. I turned a little red and nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm mostly interested in the space field. I just think it would be so cool to find other life forms outside our own,"

"That's why she watches Doctor Who," Lo explained to the rest. "She calls it 'work'," everyone laughed and I turned a littler redder.

"Uh oh," the Doctor said. He squinted. "Angel's caught up,"

"What!?" Lo yelped. We looked out the window and sure enough, the Angel was there, across the road. It was smiling at us.

"How does it move so fast?" I cursed. "How do we get rid of it!"

"Make it look at itself," Matt said. We stared at him.

"Of course!" The Doctor cried, slapping his head. "If an angel sees another angel or it's reflection-"

"It turns to stone forever," I yelped. "Oh, that's brilliant!" I high-fived the Doctor and he returned it.

"Uh..." Lo cleared her throat. "The angel has two shadows," I looked and paled. Sure enough- two shadows.

"Not good," the Doctor whispered. "Not good at all. It's-"

"Vahsta Nerada," I whispered. "No, that really isn't-" and then the angel was gone. Everyone froze.

"I don't think we can do anything about that," Matt said finally. "From what I know, there really isn't any way to get rid of that,"

"No," the Doctor agreed. Suddenly Lo whipped her head at me, frowning.

"What is-" she stopped mid sentence. "Huh, I swear I was going to ask something,"

"No time," I said, jumping form the seat and ushering us all out onto the streets. "We gotta run. Matt, Jenna, I'm assuming that you have to go?" They nodded. "Alright, see you,"

"See you around!" Matt called. "Don't die!"

"I won't!" The Doctor called back.

"We," I said, continuing. "Need to go,"


	136. Fandom hunger Games

The Fandom Hunger Games:

  
District 1- Percy, Annabeth, and Grover (Percy Jackson)✔️  
District 2- Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Peter Parker (Marvel)✔️  
District 3- Amy, Rory, and the Doctor (Doctor Who)✔️  
District 4- Arthur and Merlin (Merlin)✔️  
District 5- The Flash, Kara, and Oliver (Arrowverse) ✔️  
District 6- Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter (Narnia) ✔️  
District 7- Rey, Poe, and Finn (Star Wars)✔️  
District 8- Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper (Star Wars Rebels) ✔️  
District 9- Magnus, T.J, and Samariah (Magnus Chase)✔️  
District 10- Sadie and Carter (The Kane Chronicles) ✔️  
District 11- Jason, Piper, and Leo (Heroes of Olympus)✔️  
District 12- Hermione, Ron, and Harry (Harry Potter)✔️

Leader of everything: RavenWolf48

 

Chapter 1  
World's Clash  
District 12

  
"Run!" Hermione screamed and bolted into the forest. Harry and Ron raced after her. The Snatchers shot spells at them, but they dodged and deflected them.

"Where are we going?" Ron shouted.

"Anywhere but here!" Harry replied, jumping over a fallen log. He had quickly gained on Hermione and was once again leading. Hermione threw curses behind them, trying to snag a Snatcher, while Ron blasted things out of the way. Harry joined in with Hermione, but mostly tried to scour a course that would lead them away.

"In here!" He called and took a sharp turn into a cave. Ron dashed inside and Hermione shot out a curse. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, three misty versions of Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to dash down the rest of the path, cutting away from the original trio. Hermione ducked inside and the other two watched, mouths agape as the Snatchers followed the misty versions.

"Give it a day or two," Hermione panted, her eyes fluttering. "That took a lot..." she trailed off, fainting.

"I think she meant stay in here for a day or two," Harry told Ron.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. He frowned, looking down the cave. "Deeper in then,"

"Sounds good to me," Harry nodded.

Ron picked up Hermione and they headed downwards. Harry cast lumos and a small light illuminated the cave. They headed towards the back, Ron training his eyes to watch the entrance.

"What the...?" Harry stopped suddenly and stared. The once rocky cave had turned to smooth stone, polished with drawings inscribed into it.

"Huh," Ron frowned. He looked back. "Uh....is now a bad time to point out that the entrance is gone?" Harry whirled.

Sure enough, the light was gone.

"Great," Harry moaned. "Just great," he sighed and continue onwards. Ron followed.

They walked in silence, every once and a while a drop of water could be heard and Ron would look back.

"Do I hear birds?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry frowned. "Tell me I'm not crazy,"

"You're crazy,"

"I said not to Harry!-"

"Hold on-sh!" Harry put a finger to his lips. His eyes widened. "Oh my god-you're right! There's birds,"

"See!"

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. He walked forward, squinting as light poured from the tunnel. He walked forward warily and he could hear Ron behind him, cautious and careful.

"Oh my Merlin," Ron gasped.

They were in a forest. A big, tree filled forest. Filled with birds and leaves and sunlight.

"Are we safe?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Hello!"

Ron and Harry screamed, Harry whirling around and training his wand on the voice.

"Ah! No!" The girl, or young woman looked around 16 and she glared at Harry. "Nu uh, put that away." Confused, Harry slowly dropped it. The girl clapped her hands. She had bright purple hair and it swayed around her. She wore a dark purple almost blue vest with dark pink sweatpants. She had vibrant pink boots and a pink purple tail swished behind her. She had two cat ears on her head.

"Let's get down to business," she said. "My name's RavenWolf48 and you are here today in the..." she twirled. "Circle! This place is kinda like the Hunger games except you aren't going to be killing each other," Harry and Ron gaped at her. "You basically have to find each other and figure out each other's stories. Books or TVs will appear and you will get to watch or read certain parts. It could be from your past, present, future-all that good stuff! There's no rules except no killing!" Her eyes narrowed. "That's a big no-no. Other than that, have fun!" And, with a crack, she disappeared.

"What." Ron stated. "The hell."

 

  
Chapter 2  
Waterway   
District 1

  
"Left!" Grover shouted. "On your left-ow!"

"You're not supposed to help him!" Annabeth laughed after she jabbed goat-boy in the arm.

"As much as I hate to say it," Percy called, slashing to his left. "She's right!" He backpedalled and slammed the smooth edge at a monster's head. It was a simulator that the Camp had recently gotten and Percy was testing it. He hefted his sword.

"Pretty solid," he muttered and drove forward, charging the beast. It was just a few weeks after the Battle of Manhattan and things were already coming back together. The strawberry fields were healed, the Big House was fixed, and dozens of new cabins were being made. Percy made a mental note to go check on the cabins after he was done with the simulator.

The beast was smarter than he looked, dodging and attacking. Percy himself had to dodge and had to make sure that he was able to drag the beast's attention from Annabeth and Grover. The simulator was set so that is someone were to be next to the simulator while it was on, that the beastie would try and attack them, though it couldn't hurt them. It was the demigod testing it's job to keep said beastie away from them...

Percy had to hand it to the Hephaestus cabin- this was pretty sweet.

Percy jabbed hard at the beast and it let out a wail, falling into dust.

"Ha-ha!" Percy said triumphantly.

"What the Hades?!" Annabeth shouted suddenly. Percy looked up.

"Wha-ahhhhhh......" Percy trailed off, longing the 'ah' sound as he gaped at the sight. Somehow, they had landed on a beach. It was a big beach with a never-ending ocean.

The wind blew fast around them and Annabeth stumbled over to Percy.

"...ahhhhhhh...."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smacked him.

"Holy gods!" Grover yelped. "I thought the craziness was over! What's going on? Where are we?"

"Those are great questions," a voice said and they jumped, Annabeth and Percy drawing their swords, Grover drawing his reed pipes.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The voice belonged to a young woman. She gestured to the swords. "Put those down," Percy, Annabeth, and Grover warily did so. "Now!" The girl clapped her hands.

"My name's RavenWolf48 and you are here today in the..." she twirled. "Circle! This place is kinda like the Hunger games except you aren't going to be killing each other,"

"What!" Percy yelped. "How the heck is that okay?"

"It's a custom in a different book," Raven waved it off. "Anyways, you basically have to find each other and figure out each other's stories. Books or TVs will appear and you will get to watch or read certain parts. It could be from your past, present, future-all that good stuff! There's no rules except no killing!" Her eyes narrowed. "That's a big no-no. Other than that, have fun!" And, with a crack, she disappeared. The trio looked at each other.

"Well," Percy said cheerfully. "Let's go find someone!" And he dashed towards the forest, a determined Annabeth and a complaining Grover behind him.

 

  
Chapter 3   
Through The Old Wardrobe Again   
District 6

  
"Great," Peter frowned. "We're going back,"

"I don't mind it," Lucy smiled. "We could probably get back to Narnia,"

"But the Professor told you you can't go in the same way," Edmund pointed out. Lucy made a face. They're mother and father were having a fight and both decided they need time to get back together and love each other again. So they sent the children back to the Professor's.

"Why's everyone getting off the train?" Susan frowned.

"Dunno," Peter said. "But it's not our stop yet-" he cut himself off.

"What?" Lucy frowned.

"What is that!" Peter pointed and everyone turned but suddenly they were in a forest. The four gasped and looked around from their spots on the ground.

"What's going on!" Edmund cried.

"I don't know!" Susan shouted.

"Hold up!" A voice yelled. "It's okay, calm down," a girl held her hand to Lucy who took it and the girl pulled her to her feet. "You all are alright."

"Where are we?" Peter demanded

"Nowhere. Now," she clapped her hands, grinning. "Let's get down to business. My name's RavenWolf48 and you are here today in the..." she twirled. "Circle! This place is kinda like the Hunger games except you aren't going to be killing each other,"

"What kind of book has that?" Susan guffawed.

"It's probably in your future," the girl said. "Anyway, you basically have to find each other and figure out each other's stories. Books or TVs will appear and you will get to watch or read certain parts. It could be from your past, present, future-all that good stuff! There's no rules except no killing!" Her eyes narrowed. "That's a big no-no. Other than that, have fun!" And, with a crack, she disappeared.

"Just one question. How can we kill someone?" Peter rolled his eyes.

 

Chapter 4  
Souls and Spirits  
District 10

  
"Ow!" Carter stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Everything alright brother dear?" Sadie walked up into his room, a sly look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carter replied.

 

  
Chapter 5  
Base Code 9  
District 8

  
"Chopper!" Sabine yelled through her helmet. "Shut down the airlock!"

"Yeah!" Ezra yelled, hanging on to a railing tightly. "It's getting harder and harder to hang on!"

 

  
Chapter 6  
TARDIS Malfunctions  
District 3

  
"So, where are we going?" Amy swing her head to look at the Doctor who was gently clicking buttons.

"Ah!" the Doctor looked up to see Amy and Rory. "You're awake, good!"

 

  
Chapter 7   
Magic Revealed  
District 4

  
Merlin didn't understand why Arthur had to go hunting.

 

  
Chapter 8  
Lightsabers   
District 7

  
Rey looked out to the sea, her eyes closed. But she could see the sea. It was different than reality. Blood splotches everywhere, and grime wafting through the waters. But she could still see it.

"I can see it," she murmured.

"See what?" Poe Dameron came up behind her, Finn and BB-8 close behind.

 

  
Chapter 9  
The Difference of Reality   
District 2

  
Peter biked down the street,

 

  
Chapter 10   
Good Witch Bad Witch   
District 5

  
Barry Allen looked over at Oliver and Kara on the couch. Kara was chatting and chatting and Oliver looked really bored.

 

  
Chapter 11  
Valhalla Escape  
District 9

  
Magnus looked into the atrium, thinking. Breakfast was being served but Magnus wasn't that hungry. He was thinking of what his cousin, Annabeth had said.

"Hey, you coming?"

Magnus looked up. There at the door, was Samariah and T.J.

 

  
Chapter 12   
The Bronze Figurhead   
District 11

  
"How's it coming?" Piper yelled up to Leo.

"If a dragon can fly, then we're doomed," Leo moaned.

"Great," Jason muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper frowned as Leo swung down from the hull.

"It means," Leo complained. "That my new hull piece has to be resized. Festus doesn't fit!"

"Wonderful," Jason muttered.

"Stop it," Piper snapped. "How long until you can get the bronze plating on?"

"Few days?" Leo suggested. They turned to the unfinished Argo II. It was mostly the shell, with the Hephaestus cabin working on the interior. Some of the cabin mates were putting the plating on, but most were still in the forge, working on the plating.

"All right," Jason said, massaging his temples. "We have a month at the most to get to the Roman camp. From there, we need to get to,"


	137. Maze Runner Fanfiction

The Maze Runner Fanfiction

 

Starts with them getting out of WCKD from the Scorch Trials. But then, when they're running in the mall, Newt steals a kiss from Thomas, saying he wasn't going to die without doing that. 

Then it goes on with the story, Newt just glazing over that moment and Thomas trying to figure out what the hell is going on. 

The part with Brenda. Brenda is bitten badly and she knows it so she lets go of Thomas and falls. Thomas crawls down to find Newt wandering around. Thomas asks him where the others are and Newt said they got spilt up. They go to Markus (but they don't know it's him) and ask him about their friends/Horeje(or however you spell it). 

Markus claims he doesn't know and then gets them to drink a ton from that glass. They are pushed inside and Thomas manageable to keep a clear head a little longer than Newt who smashed his lips against Thomas. Thomas doesn't stop Newt though and finds that he likes it. But then Thomas blacks out and wakes up in the morning. 

Teresa is watching him sleep and Minho comes over says what he says and Teresa gives him a smile-she likes him. Then she turns to Thomas and says that he has a bite mark on his cheek and she sounds jealous. (She knows it's a love bite from somebody). Thomas instead brushes her off and goes to see Horeje interrogating Markus with a fervor. He's convinced Markus killed Brenda until Thomas steps in and says that Brenda died from falling off the building because she was bitten. Horeje continues to interrogate Markus until they get what they need. 

During that time though, Thomas privately talks to Newt and Newt says that yes he did bite Thomas there but he only did it to get back. He lifts his jacket a little to show a stream and bites and bruises all along his neck. Newt asks how much Thomas remembers and he said just the first kiss and Newt says that they did a little more than that last time. He's retaining his memories faster than he thought and Thomas just thinks most of those are a dream. Thomas asks what to do next and Newt says he can forget it and Thomas can go back to Teresa. Thomas interrupts that sentence saying he remembered loving every minute of last and besides, "I'm starting to think it's pretty obvious that Teresa likes Minho." Newt is surprised by that but agrees to at least try. 

Go through the rest of the story but Newt might be taken by WCKD instead of Minho. 

 

My version might be different but in the Death Cure they go to break Newt out but they get locked up. Newt is pulled out of this 'daze' they call it and given to Thomas and Thomas takes Newt's place. They begin to test on him as Newt wakes up in this cell. The others tell Newt what's happening and Newt freaks, screaming that Thomas can't survive this. It's the ultimate test-NOBODY SURVIVES. 

Later, Newt and the group break out and try to take back Thomas but Teresa and Ana Paige get them to stop. As the two women talk to the other members of the group, saying that Thomas is the cure and that all these others will be able to go, Newt goes up to Thomas. Thomas is strapped in a chair, knocked out cold, and needles with tubes are stuck in his skin. He's super pale and a little bit of blood is running out from his nose. The tubes carry out blood into these containers and Newt understands instantly. 

He turns to Ana and Teresa, raising a gun on them, screaming that Thomas is going to die. And Paige asks him Thomas or millions of people who could be saved! Ana's trying to make her point but Newt is seeing red and has only one goal and he screams back Thomas because that's the love of his life and he is NEVER going to give Thomas up even if it means killing half the world. Paige says she can't do it and Newt attempts to shoot her but a guard comes up behind him and knocks it out of him, forcing him to the ground. The others get the same forced on them and the guards are about to bring them back to their cells. 

They try to bring Newt but Newt's fighting harder than ever, screaming, begging them not to take them away. Paige as seen the way Newt looks at Thomas and asks Newt to promise not to ruling anything. Newt promises and she chains him up next to Thomas-far enough away not to ruling anything, but close enough to at least touch him. 

(Other stuff happens-have to see the Death Cure though)


	138. After Harper Potter Story

The Next Series of Harper Potter

Albus Potter-Malfoy And the Daughter of Flying Death

 

  
Chapter 1: On the Way to the Train Station

 

Rose Weasley had her face screwed up in concentration.

She raised her wand and gently swished it, whispering, "Wingardium leviosa..."

The orange didn't move.

She tried again. The orange floated for a second, before resting on the table again. Pleased, Rose raised her wand to try a different spell.

"Reducto!" The orange split open, but didn't explode.

A whistle came from above.

"Wow Rosie," a voice said. "You sure are getting a hand with your wand!" Rose looked up to see her cousins and brother looking down at her from the top of the stairs. Fred, the one who had spoken, grinned at her. He had the famous Weasley orange hair, but it was a shade darker than normal. His skin was tan, which he got from his mom. His eyes were a bright blue.

Next to him, was his twin sister, Roxanne. She had flowing brown hair and pale skin, compared to Fred. She also had bright blue eyes. Next to her, was Rose's brother Hugo. Hugo's hair was curly and brown with a slight red tinge. He was one of the first Weasley's who never got the straight red hair.

Rose had bright red curly hair and it was in this moment that a small strand fell in front of her face and she blew it off.

"Well, yeah," Rose said, shrugging.

"But we went to Diagon Alley yesterday!" Roxie pouted. She twirled her own wand in her fingers. "I could barely do 'Lumos', when I was your age!" at this, her wand exploded with a brilliant white orb.

"Gah!" Fred threw up his ands and everyone else winced and looked away.

"Knox!" Roxie yelped and the light disappeared. She studied her wand before putting it away. She and Fred were second years and some of the worst trouble makers at Hogwarts. Their friend James Potter got into trouble on their first day there. They apparently stole a map from James' mom and found tons of secret things. Rose supposed that James' mom wasn't going to take any chances this time around.

"Oi! You guys giving Rosie here any trouble?" Rose turned and smiled when she saw her favorite (and only) aunt in the world- Ginny Weasley.

"Nah!" Fred said quickly. "We were just complimenting her on how great she was-goodbye!" And with that, the three left. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"They weren't teasing," Rose confirmed. "They're just really scared of you,"

Ginny laughed. Her red hair reached the edge of her rib cage and she had a smile that lite up the world. At least, to Rose it did.

"Well," she said. "I give it two hours,"

"Two hours?" Rose frowned.

"Two hours after those two and James board the train," Ginny started. "Before they get in trouble at school."

"Um, I'm sorry but that's not statistically possible Aunt Gin," Rose started. "You see, the train ride itself -and I read it in 'Hogwarts a History'- is about a hour and 50 minutes -that being said- James, Fred, and Roxanne would have to get in trouble in less than ten minutes if it was at the school," Rose had drawn in a great big breath and puffed it all out in that sentence.

Ginny laughed.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," she stated. "You are exactly like your mother." Rose blushed.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Ginny headed into the kitchen next to Rose and Rose skipped after her. She remembered something and quickly snatched the opened orange. Ginny made herself coffee as Rose finished peeling the orange and began to eat it.

"So," Ginny said, leaning over the counter to look at her niece. "You excited for your first day?" Rose nodded rapidly. Ginny looked over at the clock. "30 seconds." she stated.

"30 seconds?" Rose asked curiously.

"Until your mom figures out that we're going to be late for King's Cross," Ginny sighed and took a sip. "10...9...8...7...6.."

"Is Neville up yet?" Rose asked.

"Oh, he already left sweetheart," Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, you'll see him for Herbolgy,"

"4...3...2...1," Ginny continued and not even a second after '1', an ear splitting scream wrecked through the Granger-Weasley house.

"We're late we're late we're late-" Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley's mother chanted as she thundered down the steps of the spiral staircase that was right in the middle of the room. Rose's house was basically another Weasley shack-like house, only bigger, with what looked like houses stacked on top of each other in crooked angles.

Her house, held three different families. Her own, which consisted of her father Ron Weasley, her mom, Hermione, and her younger brother Hugo. Their 'house' was the second floor. Her cousins, Fred and Roxanne were on the fourth floor. In between them was Rose's other cousins Frank and Alice. Fred and Roxanne's parents were George and Angelina. Frank and Alice's parents were Ginny and Neville.

Frank was two years younger than Rose, Hugo's age of 9 and Alice was a year older than Fred and Roxanne, being 13. Fred and Roxanne were 12, being second years. Rose was 11.

To the right of Rose's house was her grandparents' house- the very first Weasley house. To the right of them was for the other half of her family: Bill, Charlie, and Percy. But as far as she knew Charlie was still in Romania.

"ROSE!" Hermione yelled, bringing Rose back to reality. "Where are your cousins and brother?"

"I think Hugo, Roxanne, and Fred are on the second floor," Rose stated. "And I have yet to see Frank or Alice,"

"Imma rrright hereee," a voice slurred and they looked up to see Frank lazily looking down from a step on the staircase. He smiled sleepily at them and let out a big yawn. Frank pretty much looked like Neville with his brownish hair and facial features. But it was as clear as day that his brown eyes belonged to Ginny.

"Alice?" Hermione asked Frank sweetly.

"She's getting dressed," Frank said, yawning again.

"And are you in what you want to wear?" Frank looked at himself, in his pajamas.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Then go get dressed, honey," Frank slowly trudged up the stairs again, letting loose another yawn. Hermione waited safely before screaming:

"HUGO! ROXANNE! FRED!" Said three kids came racing to the stairs.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Fred, Roxanne, get your suitcases read, get them down here, in the car, along with yourselves," Hermione ordered. "Hugo, you get into whatever you want-"

"Rose," Hermione turned to Rose as the other three dashed off. "You have your stuff?"

"Next to the door," Rose said, nodding to her Hogwarts suitcase. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Now for the adults," she said. She took a deep breath, then screamed shrilly: "RONALD! GEORGE! ANGELINA! GET DOWN HERE, READY TO LEAVE FOR KING'S CROSS IN LESS THAN 30 MINUTES!"

"OKAY MUM!" A voice yelled back and Rose assumed it was George.

Ω

25 minutes later, everyone in the house was downstairs, packed, and ready to go. Fred and Roxanne went through the door and Hermione started counting heads.

"One...two...three(Hugo)...four(Frank)..." she counted. "Five," Alice ducked slightly, but Hermione reached out and tapped her head. "Six(Rose)....Seven(Ron),"

"Oi," Ron complained as they headed through the door, Hermione silently counting George, Angelina, and Ginny in her head. "Why do I get counted out with the rest of the kids?" He asked as he helped George pack the car.

"Because," Rose said matter-o-factly. "You are a kid and deserved to be treated like one," Ron's mouth hung open.

Then his voice went low and he said, "Did your mother tell you that?" Rose leaned down next to him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well," Ron said, returning to his normal voice and straightening. "She's right,"

"Ron Weasley," Hermione chided as she entered the driver's seat, Rose clambering into the back with her cousins and brother, and Ron going into the passenger's seat next to Hermione. "You should know this by now. I'm always right,"

 

 

 

Chapter 2: The Other Family

James Sirius Potter knew many things.

Like, for instance, how his mom would react if she found out that he had broken a mirror. A fixed mirror from her deceased godfather, Sirius Black.

"You are dead," James' brother, Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy advised.

"Well, gee," James said sarcastically. "I had no idea," he paused. "I am really dead though," he added.

"Especially," Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' twin added. "That you were only in her office looking for the Maurder's map,"

"She had no good reason to take it," James whined.

"Uh, yeah, she did," Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy cut in, adding a sassy tone to her voice. "You used it to run around Hogwarts like you freaking owned the place. Then, mum and dad got a letter on the first day, first day of school about you, Fred, and Roxanne," she shivered. "Hugo told me what happened and let me tell you, the Granger-Weasley house was nearly torn to shreds,"

"Alright, so we got a little mixed up on the first day," James said defensively. "Besides, it's us who should be scarred for life! We're the ones who saw that teacher taking a bath, of all things..."

Scorpius, the younger of the twins, squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered.

"And you," Albus shot back. "Of all things, decided to show us. We still have nightmares," at this, all three, Lily, Albus, and Scorpius shuddered. James grinned.

"Hey," he said. "If I had to suffer with the memory, so do you,"

"Oh Merlin!" Lily yelled and stomped away, mumbling something along the lines of, "I am soooo not having this conversation again,"

"Maybe I can fix it," James suggested.

"How?" Scorpius asked, curiously.

"Like this," James brandished his wand. "Reparo!" Two mirror shards sprung together....and changed into a glass bird. James glared.

"Stupid excellent-transfiguring wand!" He shouted, shaking his wand vigorously.

Albus laughed and Scorpius reached a hand out to the bird. It pecked him slightly and flew away.

"No!" James yelled and pointed his wand, ready to say a spell. But Scorpius, being the smarter of the three, knew that if they really did use magic to destroy it, then it would only make it worse. So he reached out his hand and smashed the bird with his fist. James and Albus froze. Slowly, James' wand lowered.

"I guess that could work," he said after a moment's silence. Scorpius shrugged sheepishly.

"BOYS!" A voice yelled. "YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR HOGWARTS!" James held his breath when his mom paused.

"Don't say anything, don't say anything..." he chanted silently. Albus peeked his head out of the room and then grinned at James. James groaned inwardly.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" the same voice screamed shrilly. "YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

"BUT IT'S HOGWARTS!" James screamed back.

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU. ARE. GROUNDED!" Albus and Scorpius then proceeded to let loose their withhold laughter.

"Oh shut up," James rolled his eyes. Grumbling, James stood and walked away to pack.

Although he wouldn't dare admit it, James was glad that he got to go back to Hogwarts. He'd finally get to see his friends, Fred and Roxanne from last year. The three had known each other since they could walk and talk. In fact, when they couldn't talk, they made up a secret code to reach each other and plan pranks at parties.

James' favorite was probably at that one Christmas party where he, Fred, and Roxanne dumped wet cement all over the floor. Nobody could go anywhere.

James' head shot up when he heard sparks. Then he relaxed. It was annual after all.

James hopped over his bed and sat on the edge of it, staring at the long window by the foot of his bed. It was interesting really. The memorial for his grandparents was a couple blocks away, as he lived in Godric's Hallow. But the inside is a mix between regular Godric Hallow houses and his father's house, Malfoy Manor.

James found it odd though. The sparks were green this year. They were usually red.

He watched as the sparks floated around, showing pictures of the fallen from the Battle of Hogwarts. It had happened nearly 19 years ago, when his mom and dad were 17 turning 18. So many had died. And now they were showing the names.

James tried not to stare- it was just a memorial after all, but the first few always caught his interest since his mother knew them personally.

"Hey," a voice said. James turned to see his mother's godson, Teddy Remus Lupin.

"Hey Teddy!" James said. Teddy's hair was blue and he was wearing a hoodie with a Hufflepuff emblem on his left shoulder. Teddy was gazing at the sparks that showed the picture of a man and a woman.

"I like this," Teddy said, sitting next to James. "It's the only time I get to see my parents," James looked out and smiled.

He was glad for Teddy, but angry that the only way that he could know his parents was through a picture.

Teddy's parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

Severus Snape was next, Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, some person he didn't know, and Fred Weasley.

There were 44 others, but by that time James looked away. He'd seen enough. He'd seen who is mother had known.

"Alright," Teddy stood and helped James grab his trunk and bring it downstairs. When they got down there, they found Albus and Scorpius already by the door, waiting, chins on the edge of their trunk's. Lily was waving her hands, eyes scrutinized as she tried to make the squashed pieces of the glass bird come back.

James set his bag down and peeked around the corner, finding that his mom was tapping her foot and staring down at Fabian Perwett's watch in a glaring matter.

"Draco!" She shouted curtly. "Get up here!"

"Why?" A voice from the top of the stairs whined.

"We gotta go," she replied, waiting a beat. "NOW!"

"Fine!" James' dad, Draco Malfoy replied back snarkily. His mom caught sight of him watching and listening and said,

"When you get married," Harper Potter said. "Do not, I repeat, do not do this to your wife,"

 

  
Chapter 3, A Picture of Death, (19 Years Later)

The train issued smoke as it threatened to leave. Students all around hustled on, saying goodbye to their families. Albus watched as James headed to the gate about to dash inside.

“Bye!” He yelled and started inside without another look at his family.

"Hey!" Harper called. "Hand it over, mister." Guilty, James handed over a piece of blank parchment. But Albus knew better. The whole family new better.

It was the Maraurder's map.

“Bye!" James repeated and he ran into the barrier. Harper shook her head and laughed slightly.

"He gets that from you, you know,” Draco said coming up next to her.

“That’s why I laughed,” she told him. She looked over his shoulder and smiled. “There they are,” and the Potter family headed off after what Harper saw. Except Albus stayed behind. He looked at the floor, frowning. He heard footsteps and looked up slightly to see his mom walking towards him.

“Mum,” he said. “What happens if I end up in Gryffindor? I mean, I wouldn’t mind that, but then I wouldn’t see Scorp and I don’t want to leave him behind, but I also know it’s practically impossible for a Malfoy to get into Gryffindor.”

“Albus,” Harper said sweetly. “It won’t matter to me or your father. The sorting hat will decide what’s best if you’re too conflicted. And if truly want to be with Scorp, he’s going to be one of the first people to get picked for a house and if he does end up in Slytherin, you decide which house you want more,” she leaned down next to him. “Besides, it doesn’t matter what house you’re in,” she poked him in the chest. “It’s the type of wizard you choose to be,” Albus laughed.

“Alright mum,” he said, smiling.

“Now,” Harper said, straightening. “Let’s go see your godmother, eh?” And together, they walked after Draco, Lily, and Scorp to meet up with Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley, and their kids, Rose and Hugo. Ginny was leaning against the brick wall, George and Angelina were standing next to her, chatting.

Alice was watching Fred and Roxanne warningly as the twins joked with James. Frank stood next to Lily and Hugo, then the three started running around, catching different products of spells. Rose had been waiting for Albus and Scorp and Scorp gave Harper a quick hug and dashed on the train after Rose.

Alice had quickly ushered Fred, Roxanne, and James onto the train after Rose and Scorpius. They let them past and looked back at Albus.

“C’mon Al!” Rose yelled. Albus looked at Harper and Harper nodded her head. Albus quickly hugged her and dashed after them.

“People are staring,” Draco muttered as the train left. “I don’t like people staring,”

“Well, sorry honey,” Harper teased. “But you’re friends with the Golden Trio now. We always have people staring at us,” Hermione and Ron laughed.

“That’s true,” Lily said and everyone laughed harder. Lily grinned and she, Frank, and Hugo started to play tag. Hermione watched her children carefully and jabbed Ron slightly.

“Watch out for the tracks!” Ron said, clearly not getting what Hermione wanted him to do, because she rolled her eyes.

“Well,” Harper said, after the train was completely gone. “I think it's time to go home.” Ginny, George, and Angelina started to head out, leaving the other four there.

"Is it alright if Frank stays with you guys?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling. Ginny thanked her and then headed out back into King's Cross. Hermione called Hugo, Lily, and Frank over and they too, headed back into King’s Cross Station.

"Argh!" Harper cried suddenly and Draco swung his head towards her.

"What?" He asked. Harper waved the Maraurder's Map.

"It's a blank piece of parchment!" Harper yelped.

"He gets that from you," Draco replied.

"No," Harper grumbled, stashing it away. "He gets it from the original James Potter,"

Hermione suddenly grabbed Harper's hand and dragged her over to the side.

“A few weeks ago,” Hermione said, fumbling for something. “This picture was taken,” she handed Harper a picture. It showed a black dog on a bench. It was looking at the train, then looked at the person who had took the photo, and then jumped off the bench. It repeated itself like a never ending cycle.

“Okay,” Harper said, quirking an eyebrow at Hermione’s uneasiness.

“Harper!” Mione groaned. “Look at the picture!” Harper looked at it again, studying the dog. Suddenly, her big green eyes went wide and she stared at Hermione.

“No,” she whispered, starting to back away.

“A week ago that dog was taken,” Hermione said. “The photo taker said that after he took the picture the dog ran onto the train tracks and disappeared,”

“No,” Harper whispered again.

“It’s Snuffles,” Hermione cried.

“You can’t deny that. And Harper, people like that have been appearing all over. A few days ago, someone swore they saw Dumbledore!” Harper’s eyes snapped wider.

“No,” she whispered.

“And yesterday, the worst one yet,” Hermione said, tears starting to fall. “The person said he couldn’t believe it himself but he begged us to,”

“No.” Harper said.

“The person said that he had a snake-like pale face and red eyes,”

Hermione was starting to cry. Harper took a step forward, tears in her eyes a pained look on her face.

“Hermione,” she whispered.

“And he said that the man didn’t do anything, he begged us to believe him but we just couldn’t,” Hermione sobbed. Harper took another step forward.

“Stop.” she said quietly.

“And yesterday,” Hermione choked. “I saw him,”

“Stop!” Harper cried, earning some looks, but she didn’t care.

“Harper, please-”

“STOP!”

“Voldemort’s back!”

Hermione cried back furiously. Time seemed to freeze. Harper stared at her.

“You can’t deny this,” Hermione whispered.

“Go to Ron,” Harper whispered. Hermione looked heartbroken. “Mione, I’m not mad at you, but go to him. We’ll figure something out at Godric’s Hallow, alright?” Hermione nodded, tears bubbling from her eyes. She hurried to Ron, who instantly started to comfort her. Draco looked at her worriedly, but Harper waved him off.

A small flame of pain ticked on Harper’s scar, but she ignored it. That’s been happening for a while and Harper’s learned to ignore it.

But when that flame intensified, by looking at someone, Harper squinted. She stared at the person. He had a pale face and he wasn’t looking at her. He had a black suit and he tilted his head back and then looked at her. Harper’s eyes widened and her stomach dropped.

She tried to slow her breathing as she calmly walked out of the station and headed to an alleyway where she could apparate. Just as she was about to leave, a hand knocked her head, causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled on her back and looked up blearily.

“What…” she muttered. Then her eyes widened. “You….you’re….you’re dead….” And she fainted.

“Yes,” the woman that knocked her out purred. “Yes I am. Delphi!” She added curtly. A young woman stepped out, next to a cloaked man. “You saw her kids?”

“I believe I can seduce the young blonde, Scorpius quite easily, mum,” the young woman said, smiling.

“Then do so,” the cloaked man said. The young woman smiled profoundly and vanished in black mist. The man walked up to the woman and gently touched Harper’s form. Harper immediately began to writhe silently under his touch. His lip curled up and he pulled away, Harper only twitching once and awhile.

“Where should we take her, love?” The man purred.

“Some sort of out-of-the-way-place,” she replied. “I would have preferred my sister’s husband’s Manor but since they allowed their son to marry this...this...blood-traitor I see no reason why they wouldn’t report us,”

“Good idea,” the man agreed. He looked at Harper. “You take her. I do not want her in pain as we apparate as much as I love to see it,” the woman nodded and levitated the body. Grabbing on to Harper’s wrist and latching her other hand on her husband’s arm, the figures of Harper, Bellatrix, and Voldemort disappeared from the alleyway.

Draco apparated back and checked the alley around him.

“Harper?” He asked.

 

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

For the longest time, Albus was very very scared of Hogwarts.

Albus' brother James had told him spooky stories. He said that there were these giant winged black monsters that drove the carriages, but ate you if you misbehaved.

Which Albus didn't really believe because if that was true, James would be thrice dead.

But Albus was still scared. James had told him things of the trolley witch saying that a muggle born in his year and tried to leave and the trolley witch went insane.

But when Albus got on the train and the witch came by, he realized that was a lie too.

"See," Rose said. "Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Yeah," Albus said. He smiled. He looked over at his twin who was buried in a book.

"Scorp," Rose teased. "What's wrong? Scared that the test is dealing with a troll like George told you?" Scorpius' head popped up.

"No," he said. "I'm just reading about Hogwarts,"

"Why?" Albus said, frowning slightly. Scorpius grinned.

"It's super fascinating!" He said. "Did you know that-"

"Aannd he's on a roll again," Rose muttered under breath and Scorpius began to blab about something with the Great Hall. Albus tried his best to listen but eventually, just like Rose, he ended up tuning his little brother out.

Scorpius seemed to realize that no one was listening anymore and excused himself from the compartment.

"Don't get lost!" Rose called. Albus smiled. She turned to him.

"What do you suppose he wanted to do?" She asked.

"Probably find someone who wouldn't ignore him," Albus replied and almost immediately felt guilty. As the older twin, he had decided to make sure that Scorpius feels somewhat loved. Especially since the new discover at the Ministry.

Someone had found a time turner.

But this time turner could go back farther than any time turner out there. And since Scorpius had the ability to talk to snakes, his eyes sometimes turned red, and other crazy evil things happened around him, everyone assumed that he was Voldemort's son.

Now it was up to Albus, him mom, and dad to show Scorpius that Voldemort could never have a son like him. That he was completely and utterly the son of Harper and Draco.

And at times like this, Albus feels like he failed.

"What's that?" Rose asked suddenly. Albus snapped to attention and then looked at where Rose was pointing. He peered out the window.

"Is that...?" Albus let it drag on. Then he shook his head. "We're seeing things Rosie," he told her, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Because that's all it could be.

After all, giant snakes don't just roam around the wilderness.

Ω

"Where have you been!?" Rose nearly screeched. Scorpius had come back in a few minutes after Albus and Rose had gotten changed. She glared daggers at the dazed Scorpius.

"What happened to you?" Albus asked, rephrasing Rose's question.

"I think I'm in love," Scorpius replied.

Albus froze. Was this it? Was this the moment Scorpius was going to admit to Rose-

"I just met this wonderful girl outside in the compartment," Scorpius continued and Albus' hopes deflated like a popped balloon.

"What?" He said hoarsely and Rose gave Scorpius a sharp look, looking a little hurt.

"Who?" She snapped. Scorpius smiled dreamily.

"She said her name was Delphi Riddle," he sighed.

Rose growled slightly and stalked off, muttering about finding this 'Delphi Riddle'.

Albus helped Scorpius up.

"Well, at least you got into your Hogwarts robes the second we stepped on the train," Albus frowned. "How did you meet her?"

"Oh, I was walking around and then she bumped into me-well actually I bumped into her-but it was a total accident and she didn't have a problem with it and then she told m her name, helped me up and well," he looked down sheepishly. "I fell in love with her,"

"Scorpius," Albus said, glaring slightly. "You are not the type to just 'fall-in-love'. It took you at least two years to figure out that you had feelings for Rose,"

Scorpius frowned.

"Was Rose that girl that just left?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Albus stared at him.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," Albus said slowly. "Our best friend and your secret crush-how do you not remember her!?" Albus cried, nearly spitting fire. Scorpius frowned.

"I never had a secret crush," he said and then his voice seemed to slip into this robotic voice, as if he practiced these lines over and over. "I have never loved anyone other than Delphi Riddle,"

Ω

The Great Hall was well...great.

It was big with towering spires and the ceiling was vast and enchanted to look like the outside night. Four long-long tables sat across the room. But some seemed to be off, so he asked Scorpius.

"After the Battle of Hogwarts new pillars came in and they weren't like the old ones. Honestly, they couldn't really change it anyway and it just shows that Hogwarts has battle scars too. Some of the House common rooms might have changed a bit too," Scorpius explained. Albus nodded.

Albus, Scorpius, and an angry-mumbling rose had just entered the hall. Professor Chalkski had told them about the houses and what the Sorting Hat does. Now he had led them into the Hall.

Albus scanned the hall slightly and spotted someone that stood out. She was a tall, graceful young woman who had long blond hair. She had bright blue eyes and a Beauxbatons uniform, but it seemed to flicker slightly. Of course, that could have just been the trick of a light. Albus looked back at her eyes and they stared coldly right back at him.

He stiffened slightly. Once again, it could have been a trick of the light, but Albus could've sworn that her eyes and changed red.

"So," Scorpius said and Albus looked at him to see that he was dreamily staring at the girl. "You've met Delphi," Albus gaped.

"You're kidding," Albus said. Scorpius frowned. But before either could say anything, the Sorting Hat started to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any meansTo achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"That song is ridiculous," Rose whispered. "James sang it to me over and over again and now I just want to grab the hat and stuff it in a bag," Albus grinned.

Professor Chalkski started calling off names until Scorpius got on the platform. Albus' heart leapt and froze. After a few minutes it called out "SLYTHERIN," Albus' heart sank slightly.

"Potter-Malfoy, Albus," Chalkski said. Albus took a deep breath and walked up. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and Albus waited slightly.

"First Potter-Malfoy I've had," the Sorting Hat rumbled. "A good one too. Where would you like to go?"

"What house would I do the most good in?" Albus countered.

The Hat laughed.

"You sure now how to play a game," the Hat said. "How about the house where your mother almost went?" Albus frowned but nodded. "SLYTHERIN!"

 

Chapter 5, Trouble in Paradise

Harper Potter awoke in chains.

She shook the chains, struggling in them.

"I wouldn't bother doing that," a voice said and Harper lurched up. She stared at the witch in front of her, before looking to the side, finding a figure clothed in black. She swallowed as a small flicker of pain licked at her forehead.

"You're supposed to be dead," Harper said, gritting her teeth as she stared at the ground.

"Yes," the witch sighed.

"Molly Weasley killed you," Harper seethed.

"Yes," the witch snarled. "But lucky for me, I can get my revenge back!" Harper snorted.

"Not very likely," Harper shot back. "She killed you once she can kill you again, Bellatrix!" Bellatrix studied her then let out a loud cackle.

Harper blushed slightly, frowning.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm dead," Bellatrix sneered. "You can't kill me,"

"But you're right there!" Harper sputtered.

"Yes," Bellatrix sighed. "But still gaining power," she waved her hand almost dreamily, looking at it. Harper gagged inwardly, frowning in disgust at the maniac witch.

Harper's gaze turned back to the figure in black, wondering who he was. The small pain came back and she frowned, squinting. Why was her scar hurting...?

"Ah-ah-ah!" Bellatrix snapped her fingers and Harper returned her gaze to the black-haired menace. "Look at me!"

"Where am I?" Harper spat.

"Honestly," Bellatrix sighed. "You should be more concerned for your children than yourself," Harper's blood ran cold.

"What have you done?" She said, her voice cold and dark. Bellatrix just cackled and Harper looked back at the man.

"Who are you?" Harper's voice was loud and clear and it seemed to ring slightly in the now-silent room. For a moment neither talked.

"I had no idea you wouldn't recognize me, Harper Potter," the man said softly and slowly walked forward. The pain intensified with his each step and Harper squinted, blinking rapidly. The voice did seem familiar and this pain was all too familiar.

"No..." Harper whispered, whimpering a bit as a pale white finger reached out to hover right above her forehead. Agony filled her body, reaching to the very tip. And Harper knew the pain.

"V-Voldemort," she whispered and blacked out.

Ω

Black-booted feet clicked against the stone tiles of the Ministry. They were soft and swift, filled with unconcealed worry. The man wearing them had a black-dragon leather cloak that covered most of his neck and hid a bit of his chin. He had black pants with a white shirt that was covered by the cloak.

Some looked at the man with glares, scowling at him. Some gave him a nod of respect but he barely acknowledged them. He was too worried about his wife.

"Harper's gone," Draco Malfoy yelled the moment he stepped into the office.

Hermione Granger, who, at that point, had been furiously scribbling on a parchment, jumped and caused a bit of ink to spill. She sighed and waved her wand to clean it up. Her husband, Ron had been looking at a book. Startled, he nearly dropped it and comically juggled with it until he frantically put it back on the shelf and causally leaned against it.

"What?" Hermione asked, going back to scribbling. A small fire of annoyance lit inside Draco.

"Harper's gone," Draco repeated.

"When did you last see her?" Hermione frowned.

"At the train station!" Draco exploded.

"So...yesterday," Hermione clarified. Draco nodded. "How's Teddy and Lily?" Hermione asked and Draco gaped at her.

"They're fine," Draco stuttered. "Teddy and Vic are watching Lily, Hugo, and Frank. They're at Godric's Hollow- but Harper is missing!" Hermione sighed.

"I heard you," she said. "But until more people notice that she's gone and actually demand a search-"

"Well I demand one!" Draco snapped.

"We can't do anything," Hermione said, gritting her teeth. "We can't do anything right now, Draco," Draco stalked up to the desk and glared at Hermione, who tilted back a bit.

"Yes," Draco said. "You can. She's been missing for almost a full day now-"

"Maybe someone's assigned her a secret mission?" Ron suggested.

"She's Head Auror!" Draco said, exasperated. "How could someone assign her a secret mission! Besides, secret or not, she would've told me," Draco added. He turned back to Hermione. "Look, it's not just Harper right? That's what you're working on! People are disappearing all over London and I'll bet 10 Galleons that it's all connected to that dead-people-coming-back-thing..." Hermione gasped.

"You eavesdropped!?" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, I'm a Malfoy, it's second nature to me," Draco said irritably. "Plus, Harper would've told me-oh wait! She couldn't because she's fricking missing!!"

"Hold on, hold on!" Ron yelped. "Dead-people-coming-back?!" He rounded on his wife. "What is he talking about?" Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Later," she said and then to Draco. "Look, I'll see what I can do, but there's only so much..." Draco sighed but thanked her and started to walk away, hands in his pockets, with his back hunched.

"And Draco," Hermione called. Draco turned around to see a pained look on her face. "Remember she's my friend too," Hermione said softly. Draco paused but then nodded. "I'll do what I can,"

"That's all I can ask for, I suppose," Draco replied glumly and left the office.

Ω

Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy was smart.

Smarter than most people credited her for. She could read very easily and she told Rose about what she read. Like that one time, when everyone was worried. She wasn't sprouting magic and that was because she was containing it.

She was scared of magic after reading about Voldemort.

Rose was the only one who knew.

But she was still smart. Smart enough to know when her father was upset. When her mother was missing or getting angry.

Such as right now.

Her mother was gone.

Her father was worried.

There was no doubt about it.

Lily looked around and saw Teddy on the phone, silently talking to his girlfriend Victorie. Frank and Hugo were running around, playing some sort of game. But Lily was watching the door. Waiting for her father to come in with her mother. But it didn't happen.

And it never would.

Teddy and Lily jumped when the door creaked open. Draco Malfoy came in. He stamped his feet, puffed out an angry sigh and headed upstairs. Then he paused and looked down.

"Oh, right," he muttered. "Teddy, go ahead and throw something in the microwaver. The Ministry isn't looking for her," he added and walked upstairs.

"Microwave, first of all," Teddy mumbled. "And second, that sucks," and with that, Teddy Lupin stood and walked into the kitchen. Lily was alone with her dumb cousins.

"Frank," she said, catching up to the Neville copy and tugging his shoulder sleeve. "Frank, somethings wrong,"

"Yeah!" Hugo laughed. "You're not having fun!"

"No!" Lily gave an irritated sigh. "I mean, with mom! She's not here!" Frank frowned.

"Well obviously not," Frank pointed out and Lily's heart soared. "She's with Grandma, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron-"

"No!" Lily stomped her foot. "I mean my mom! Harper Potter!" Hugo and Frank froze. They looked around and their facial features slowly changed.

"No," Hugo said loudly. "She's not, is she?"

"No," Frank repeated. "She's not, is she?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, duh!" She said and stormed out of the room. She headed up to her bedroom and jumped on the blue bed. She messed with the covers thinking. She would find a way to save her mom. But what would her mom do? What did her mom do when this happened?

She had a dream.

Lily brightened. Yes. Yes she would have a dream and save her mom!

Lily flopped on her back and closed her eyes. Then, after a few moments, she passed out.

  
Chapter 6: Delphi Riddle

  
Albus walked to the Slytherin table in a slight daze as his new housemates cheered. Albus didn't mind so much about being in Slytherin. Slytherin had changed of course. There wasn't that many Slytherin students who fought on the good side of the war, but most felt ashamed and bad that they had chosen Voldemort over the Chosen One. But soon, of course, Slytherin quickly reattained a new reputation: one that the Golden Trio truly approved of.

No, Albus was shocked, because never had he ever guessed that his mother die-heart Gryffindor would have-no according to the Hat, should have been in Slytherin.

It was gob-smacking.

Mind-blowing.

Absolutely ridiculous.

So brilliantly true.

As Albus sat down next to Scorpius, who hugged him fiercely, he realized how it could have been true. Sure, his mom was reckless, completely out of her mind, and all in all brave, but she was cunning. She could come up with sneaky plans on the spot. She could use power to get the upper hand. She was strong enough to overcome things that had hurt her-people that had hurt her in the past. She forgave them and although that wasn't Slytherin nature, Harper Potter was, by all rights a true Slytherin on the inside.

Albus smiled at the thought.

"We have a new student here with us today," Headmistress McGonagall was saying. "Her name is Delphi Riddle," Albus barely heard her though, he was too busy staring at the elegant blond slowly ascending onto the stool. Professor Chalkski laid the hat on her head and they waited.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat yelled, almost grudgingly.

And suddenly, just like that, Slytherin seemed like the worst house in the world.

Ω

"I don't understand," Scorpius complained as the twins headed up from the dungeons. "Why couldn't Delphi come with us?"

"She's done something to you," Albus swore, taking the steps two at a time as he looked back. "I swear, and whatever she did it was not-oof!"

Albus had just run into someone.

Albus quickly reared back, nearly knocking Scorpius back down the steps. Scorp quickly regained his balance though and peeked over Albus' shoulder.

"There you are!" Rose Weasley gasped. "We need to get to the Great Hall,"

"Wha...?" Albus shook his head. "What? Why?"

"James," Rose panted. "James overheard something. I don't know if he's lying but," she let out a loud gasp-groan. "Why the bloody hell did Gryffindor Tower have to be so far from the Slytherin Common Rooms?"

"Out of all the founders, Salazar and Godric hated each other the most," Scorpius piped up. "That's why,"

"Of course, Smart Alek," Rose grumbled, shooting a devil glare at Scorpius who recoiled by such an angry look. "You have a fricking answer for everything. Just come on," and Rose Weasley started towards the Great Hall.

Scorp tapped Albus' shoulder.

"Was that Rose?" He asked as the twins rushed to catch up with the fuming Granger-Weasley.

"Yes," Albus said.

"Ah," Scorpius nodded.

A beat.

"I don't think she likes me," Scorpius observed finally.

"No duh Sherlock," Albus mumbled.

"Hurry up!" Rose yelled. "We have a half hour to get to the Great Hall before classes start. And I am not going to get a tardy for the first day!" Albus snorted.

"With our luck," he muttered as the entered the Great Hall. "We'll get a detention today,"

Albus peered around the tables as Rose lead them to Ravenclaw. Most of the students were mixing, some Gryffindors hanging out with the Slytherins and vice versa. It was the same with all the Houses.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Houses started to eat with each other. It was only the Sorting Ceremony, different meetings that required students to sit in their house tables, or the Graduation Ceremony did they really have to sit where they needed.

But, sure enough, there was James, Fred, and Roxanne all sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the second daughter of Fleur Delecour and Bill Weasley, Dominque. Her older sister Victorie had been in Ravenclaw too.

Rose sat down next to James, Fred, and Roxie, while Albus and Scorpius sat across from her, next to Dom.

"So," James said. "Did you guys hear?" Albus and Scorpius shook their heads.

"I just ran in to get them," Rose explained briskly. "I didn't say anything," James grinned.

"Well little bro, I found out what you want," James said nodding to Albus. Albus nodded.

  
"Alright," Albus said. "What did they say?"

"Delphi or Delphine Riddle was an orphan," James said, swirling his fork. "She went to Beauxbatons before coming here from an 'unknown' advisor. She is also said to be under the care of Amos Diggory-"

"Cedric's father," Albus interrupted, marveling.

"Why do you want to know about Delphi?" Scorpius asked and Albus blinked.

"Oh because we don't trust her," Rose said casually. Scorpius looked blank but when he talked it was cold and merciless.

"Why not?"

"She's done something to you Scorpius," Rose jabbed her fork in Scorpius' direction. "I don't know what but-"

Albus had just enough time to think that this was a bad idea before Scorpius stood abruptly.

"I have to get to class," he sneered and walked off. James, Fred, Roxie, and Dom gaped at the now cold Scorpius who had stalked off. Albus' eyes flashed and he saw under the surface of normal seeing.

Albus and Scorpius were a special kind of twin. One that was born to two powerful families, but who were normal enemies. This allowed Albus and his brother to have special powers. Albus recalled the first time his powers showed up: he had gotten so angry that his eyes flashed and he...

He saw auras.

When he told his mom, his mom didn't believe him at first but then his godmother, Hermione explained how it could happen and Harper was afraid but happy.

Scorpius' powers were unfortunately dark...

But right then, they seemed darker then normal because as Scorpius walked off, Albus saw darkness blackening his brother's normal steady white light. His eyes flashed again and he watched Scorpius, worried half to death.

"We need to find out what's wrong with him," Albus said. "But we can't let him know," Rose stopped for a moment, before nodding.

"Why...?" James started, leaving the question in the air. Rose snorted.

"Apparently Scorpius..." she trailed off before giving a disgusted look. "Loves Delphi Riddle," James gagged.

"Well," he said. "That's...eurgh. That's really bad,"

"Well, yeah, but why?" Albus asked, curious of his older brother's reaction.

"They say," James looked around. "Well, I say that she's...she's Voldemort's, daughter," Rose and Albus gapped.

"What!" Albus sputtered. "Why?"

"I did some research of my own," James said proudly. Everyone stared at him. "What?! I can't read? Look, I thought I heard the last name 'Riddle' before so I scoured-yes I know what it means Rose- the Restricted Section and sure enough," James suddenly scrambled around in his enlarged bag and pulled out a book. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." Rose gasped.

"But-but that's-" she started.

"His mother was Merope Gaunt," James continued, in this dark dramatic voice that had caused Dom, Fred, and Roxie to learn forward a bit. "His father was a muggle so pff, I don't really care- but I tracked down the Gaunt family and found that it was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin,"

"Whoa," Fred and Roxie breathed together. "Wicked," they added, grinning.

"But that's not all," James said. "Tom Riddle is now known today as....." James stopped as the bell rang.

"Aw, man," Dom, Fred, and Roxie whined. James flashed Albus a grin.

"Tell you later little bro," he said and put the book back in his bag. Then, the New Marauders stood and took their leave.

Albus turned to a pale Rose.

"Who was he?" Albus whispered as they took headed off to class (which was Potions).

"He..." Rose gulped. "He was Voldemort."

  
Chapter 7:


	139. Star Wars Rebels Fanfic

The Thought of Evil.

Wattpad, fanfic, SWR

Ashoka, Kanan, and Ezra have come back from the temple and are heading to the Ghost, when the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother surprise them. But they haven't come to fight. All they do is warn them of the future.  
"One of you is the Old Padawan, the New Master, and the New Grand Inquistor,"   
But the question the three is asking is this:  
Who's who?

  
Chapter 1  
Ashoka opened her eyes and saw that she was out of the Temple. She looked around, wondering where Kanan and Ezra were.

"Ashoka," Ashoka turned and smiled warmly. There was Kanan with his blue lightsaber in his right and another, deactivated, in his left. He sheathed the one in his left and Ashoka refused the urge to ask what it was.

"Jedi temple?" she guessed and Kanan solemnly nodded.   
"Where were you?" Kanan asked.   
"Meeting an old friend," Ashoka replies.   
"Where's Ezra?" Kanan looked around. Ashoka looked around too, but they couldn't find him.  
"Ezra!" Ashoka calls.   
"Ahhh!" The duo whirls to see Ezra stumble away from the temple, fear filling his eyes.  
"Stop!" he yelled, shouting at an invisible force. "Stop!"   
"Ezra!" Kanan yells. "Ezra, you're ok!" Ezra stops yelling and looks around. He was breathing heavily and looked very, very, very, very scared.   
"I-I-I was-I saw-Where am I?" Ezra stuttered, looking around.   
"It's ok," Ashoka said. "Let's get back to the Ghost," they all nod and head to the Ghost.   
*Ezra senses the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. They deliver a message and Ezra opens a Sith holocron*  
The Seventh Sister watched as Ezra and the group went back.   
"Aren't we supposed to get Tano?" The fifth brother said angerly. The Seventh Sister shushed him.   
"Fifth Brother," she whispered, eyes glowing with excitement. "I think we've found the next Grand Inuistor!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashoka sends Ezra to Dagiba, after realizing that Ezra is to become the next Grand Inquistor. The Inquistors are not desperate to capture him and train him in their ways. Yoda sends Ezra to a group of Jedi trainers, as he finds Ezra's rebellious nature 'unfit' for him to train. The leader, Kas, trains Ezra herself, but at the same time is reluctant to do anything.   
Eventually, the Inquistors find the group and wipe everyone out, expect for 5 Jedi trainers, including Kas and Ezra. Ezra then reveals what he had seen in a Sith holocron, the he was to become the next Grand Inquistor.   
Hearing this, Kas refuses to let him leave and fail Yoda again. She reveals that she was afraid to train the first Grand Inqiustor after learning about what he would become. Because of her negligence, the Grand Inquistor rose from the boy she failed to train.

"I refuse to let you leave, I refuse to fail again." -Kas from the book

Kas, and the 4 others split up, regrouping at the old temple. The 4 other trainers are Morrena(girl), Trek(boy), Mel(girl), and Krendton(boy). This group then trains Ezra, harder than they've ever trained him before.   
Then, Ezra goes missing.  
At that point, Kas had left to tell Yoda about their accomplishments. The trainers quickly run out of the temple to find that an evil spirit had taken over Ezra and sent the temple ablaze.   
The four trainers quickly run to Kas. They tell Kas and Kas fears for Ezra. At the same time, Kanan learns that Ezra was sent away. Angry at Ashoka, he leads the Ghost crew to Dagiba and there they learn about Kas and the Jedi trainers. They tell Kanan what's going on and Kanan grows afraid for his padawan. He had also gained the title of 'The New Master'. Ashoka had flown after the Ghost crew and tells Kanan that she was merely trying to stop his possible future.

"What 'possible future'?" "Ezra becoming the next Grand Inquistor," -Ashoka and Kanan arguing.

Meanwhile, the Inquistors are desperately trying to show Ezra their power, but Ezra continues to refuse the temptation to take that power. The Seventh Sister refuses to give up, even though all the others have given up. She is allowed a week to convert him and unfortunately for the Ghost crew,  
She succeeds..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shnk   
Ezra looked up weakly. He moaned slightly when he saw the Seventh Sister. The Seventh Sister paused and watched him.  
"Come to torcher me?" Ezra grumbled, glaring. The Seventh Sister said nothing.  
"I think I'll tell you a story," she announced and sat. Ezra, startled, leaned back against the wall.   
"A what?" he echoed.   
"A story," the Seventh Sister repeated, chuckling. "Once there was a man, who lost his parents at around your age," Ezra grumbled.   
"Devastated, he sought a way for that to never happen again. At the time, he was in love with a young woman. Fearing for her life, he searched and searched until he found it. A power that could make someone stay alive," Despite his best intrest, Ezra was suddenly fascinated.   
"How?" he blurted. The Seventh Sister smiled.   
"Using the Force," she said, mysteriously.   
"Can you use this power?" Ezra asked, a little too eagerly. The Seventh Sister pursed her lips and smiled, deviously.   
"Not as a Jedi,"


	140. Star Wars fanfic

Watching Star Wars 7

  
Prologue:   
Han watched Luke testing his abilities. It was two years after the Battle of Endor and the galaxy was still slightly in shambles. Less now than it was before, but Leia has been doing her best to raise a new Republic, but it was difficult and clearly putting stress on her. Han asked her to swing by on the planet that he and Luke were at; Naboo.

Han and Luke had previously been scourging the galaxy, trying not to cause trouble, but searching for the last remnants of the Empire to stamp out. They found many new planets to add to a map and Luke was surprised because they had found at least three Jedi. Luke told them that they were free and although they believed him, they had gotten too used to hiding that they weren't coming out anytime soon. Luke respected that and they usually ventured off after that.

Once they were sure that the Empire was inexcusably dead, Luke used the Force to navigate them to Naboo.

"Awwhhh," Han moaned upon seeing the lush planet. "Really, Naboo? Why?"

"I...dunno," Luke had said, but his eyes were fixed on the planet. Han guessed he still didn't know why but if using the Force was connected to emotions, Han would guess that Luke had secretly been wishing to go to this planet. Han just didn't like Naboo because it was in the Inner Rim. He didn't like those planets. Too easy to get caught when smuggling. Even though he wasn't smuggling anymore, old habits die hard.

They've been at Naboo for at least three months, if not more, and they've gotten pretty used to their new lifestyle. They had found an outside abandoned village and settled there. Han practiced his flying skills with Chewie on the Millennium Falcon, often finding Leia to hang out with her. While he did this, Luke practiced his Force skills. Even Han had to admit, the kid had gotten better.

Han watched as the wind kicked up. Luke stopped to peer over Han's shoulder and Han turned. There, in a white suit, was Leia.

The suit was dressy with a cuffed white leather jacket. It was like a crop top, with the end of the jacket cutting off at her rib cage. She had a loose white blouse with a black belt that wrapped around the white leather leggings. She had black boots that reached up to her knees and her brown hair was pulled up in a braid, with bangs swept to the side. Her braid twisted around making it look like the hairstyle she had at Cloud City. She had gold makeup on her eyelids, thick red lipstick, and a brilliant smile that made Han nearly melt.

She walked down the ship and motioned for it to leave. It really didn't though. It just raised in the air and watched from up there.

"Luke," Leia said. "It's good to see you," Luke panted slightly.

"Yeah," he said. "You too,"

"And you," Leia looked at Han. "I missed you," Han smiled.

"Well, I'm one heck of a person to miss," Han boasted and Leia just laughed and hugged him.

"So what's-" Leia was suddenly cut off with a pop. Luke and Han's jaws dropped. Leia just disappeared! Then suddenly, Luke disappeared. Han stared at the ground where they once were.

"Well, damn," he muttered and with a pop, his surroundings evaporated.

 

  
Chapter 1:

Han squinted, trying to locate where he was. He was in a blank room with what looked like a holo net beside. He turned to find Leia and Luke in two chairs behind him. He sat on Leia's left side, so Leia was between the two of them. For a moment nothing happened. Han opened his mouth.

"Ah!" A voice suddenly yelled and the three whirled to the middle


	141. Percy Jackson story

Σκύλλα Τζάκσον-- Scylla Jackson

  
Scylla Jackson and the Gods of Olympus series:

 

  
Scylla's mother is Keto. Her father is Sally Jackson's brother but Scylla doesn't learn that until she teams up with Percy and they head to Percy's house. There, Sally tells Scylla that she looks a lot like her brother and it's then that Percy and Scylla realize they are cousins.

Sally also explains that she and her brother always had a rocky relationship, so when Scylla's father left the house, Sally cut off all communications with him.   
Ω  
Also, Scylla and Percy are two sides of the same coin.

 

  
This is a week after she leaves Kansas with Leo. Leo drops her off at Camp Half-blood in the night, making her promise not to tell anyone. She promises and the next morning she explains what happened to her friends, leaving out Leo. It's also the day Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason come home from their quest of finding Leo. Two days later, Camp gets attacked; Nico, Hazel, Scylla, and Frank head to the Roman Camp to see if anything is wrong, and also to warn them and get them to help Camp Half-Blood. Thalia and her hunters came right after them to Camp Half-blood. At the Roman camp, Scylla uses the water, but then is 'possessed' by it's power:  
When Scy doesn't know that she's related to Percy, she takes in the entire soul of the ocean, including Percy's powers. At the same time, miles away, Percy loses his powers, so Annabeth and Thalia have to protect him. Over a wrist comm, Thalia tells Nico what's happening. Nico replies saying that he had a problem; "Scylla's been possessed by the ocean." Hazel, Frank, and Nico try to convince Scylla to let the power go. Her eyes are wide open and glazed over as she uses the power to destroy some monsters.

Eventually she realizes that Percy is starting to die without his power so she gives him the power of the ocean and passes out. Nico, Hazel, and Frank are in shock.

Scylla wakes up in Sally's apartment. There, Sally explains who Chris Jackson was, but makes Scylla promise not to tell Percy. Scylla agrees and passes out again. Sally is a little shocked too, but figures that it's a demigod thing.

Scylla then wakes up in her mother, Keto's fortress, where Keto tells Scy that she made a good decision giving some of the power to Percy. Scylla then wakes back up with Nico, Hazel, and Frank who have taken her back to Camp Half-blood. She goes back out to see Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth hanging out by the lake. She leaves them alone and tells Thalia and Nico what happened. Nico and Thalia think and they start to say something, before suddenly, everything goes dark. End of Hell's Whip.   
Ω

 

  
Book 1- The Daughter of the Monsters of The Sea

Summary:

Scylla Jackson: Sea Monster in Greek

Scylla always knew she was weird. She's always been cut off from the world. She's cold, mean, and downright rude. So when she finds out she's a demigod, she's not exactly thrilled. And when a mean girl called Sophie comes into play, Scylla just flat-out hates Camp Half-Blood.

But when she's called out to do a quest, and she still has yet to be claimed, she starts to be unsure. Who is she exactly? And why is she having these dreams of Ancient Rome? Why, whenever she gets even somewhat angry, her eyes light up blue and she has this panic attack? And who exactly is this boy following her? As more mysteries unfold and the threat of the sun collapsing, Scylla begins to realize that the only way she can truly succeed in this quest, and to survive this world of Greek monsters, is by trusting the people around her.

 

Book 2- Demeter's Curse

Summary:

Secrets swirl around Scylla Jackson. Nobody wants to mess with her, but with her new friends, Kai and Cade she learns to understand others. But when the winter stays winter all year long, the demigods become worried. Who's messing with the seasons? And if it's Demeter, what's wrong? What's happened?

So the demigods exclaim a quest. And Sophie Lars is the one who is picked. But when Scylla has a dream of saving Demeter, she knows that she was the one who was supposed to take this quest. Convincing Cade and Kai, the trio head out after Sophie.

Because for some reason, Demeter seems to only listen to the Sea Monster Goddess' daughter.

 

  
(Side Story: Search

Summary:

Day 1  
No sign of anyone. We battled a hydra today and Jason and Piper are worn out. But there's still no sign of Him.

Day 2  
We traveled over the Rocky Mountains. He wasn't there. Now, we're making our way to California.

Day 3  
I almost died. He still isn't here and we're starting to worry. Where can He be? (Nico looked in the Underworld and He isn't there, He has to be here!))

 

Book 3- Hell's Whip

Summary:

Scylla Jackson has heard the stories of the Seven Demigods.

Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel.

She, like many others, knew they would only get glimpses of the seven. She, like many others, knew that Leo Valdez was dead. But when Scylla leaves to Kansas, she finds the seventh.

Now, with a quest from a dryad, Scylla, Leo, and Calypso are on a search for Hell's whip. But there are many Gods who'd rather like it if that whip was gone. And as Scylla struggles to accept that this is really the Leo Valdez, there's something wrong in Kansas. Something dangerous. Something that plans on killing Scylla. And it's not going to give up to easily.

 

 

Book 4- The Fall of the Sun

Summary:

Nobody saw it coming.

They knew it was going to happen, but they never knew when. But in the blink of an eye, Scylla Jackson's world is turned upside down. Everywhere, people suffer from the lack of sun. Now, Scylla, Cade, and Kai need to find out who took the sun and why. Because that prophecy was never complete.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason have come back empty handed. Scylla refuses to say what happened in Kansas and she's fighting to find her newfound friend. After all, he had light. He could stop the darkness. But the darkness wants to stay and the sun isn't going to come back easily.

 

Gods of the Earth <Series 2 of Scylla Jackson>

Book 1- The Egyptian Curse

Summary:

Scylla Jackson is missing.

Kai, Cade, Leo, and Calypso have gone to look for her and have yet to come back....

  
When a new boy comes to Camp, he has trouble fitting in. For some reason, he can cast spells. Hieroglyphs appear whenever he does. And then, Annabeth and Percy find something startling. This son of Apollo, has an Egyptian hieroglyph for the sun god, Ra.

Dean Carson, the boy, is a Egyptian magician and a demigod.

Now, with an old Egyptian curse threatens to destroy the world, Annabeth, Dean, and Percy race to London, to find their old friends, Sadie and Carter. Because they are the only ones who can help the struggling demigods.

 

  
Book 2- <Series 2 of Scylla Jackson>

 


	142. ROTG Idea

Book idea: Rise of the Guardians 

 

After the teeth are taken by the Guardians, Jack is compelled by some force and flies off towards a lake. The Guardians find him examining it, before walking up the ridge to a house. 

 

 

"What is this place?" Tooth wondered, her eyes skimming the area. 

 

"No idea," Bunny returned, looking at a book. 

 

Suddenly, an ear-shattering scream exploded from the outside. 

 

"Jack!" The Guardians yelled and headed outside. There was Jack, on his knees and staring at a grave. It read, 'JACKSON OVERLAND'. 

 

"Jack, what is it?" Tooth asked, coming up beside him. 

 

"I know him," Jack muttered, eyes wide and fixed on the grave. "I know him, I know him," 

 

 

 

Jack somehow brings Jackson Overlord to life. Jackson goes on and says that he wants to know where his sister is. They say she's probably dead, because he's been dead for over 300 years. 

 

(A lot of stuff happens like it is in the movie, except with Jackson. When they see Pitch, Jackson claims he looks familiar. )

 

When Jack gets his teeth, Jackson tells the Guardians that's who he is. The person who never wants to see anyone sad. 

 

They end up all watching Jack's memories. 

 

It shows Jack getting beat by his father to protect his sister. When Jack sees the face of his father, he remembers everything and bolts out of the memories. Jackson, Tooth, Bunny, North, and Sandman still watch. This is when Jack's father dies:

 

Emma was sniffling, crying at the sight of her dead father. In the background, off to the side, Jack stood there, eyes drooped. He obviously was miffed that his sister was crying for their father. An idea seemed to pop in his head and he smiled. 

 

"Oh boy," Bunny hopped around nervously. "What's Frostbite got in mind this time?" 

 

Jackson meanwhile was frowning. He had just assumed that Jack had a similar life and face but a recurring thought came back. What if he and Jack are the same person?

 

Jack walked forward and pretended to slip and steady himself. Emma looked up and sniffed, a small smile growing. Jack grinned and walked farther. 

 

"Whoaaa!" Jack pretended to slip, before grappling onto the side of the wall. 

 

"Jack," Emma stood, smiling. "What are you doing?" 

 

"I-I don't know," Jack fake-gasped and looked at her as she walked towards him. "The floor is all wet Em! How are you doing that!" 

 

"No it's not!" Emma laughed. 

 

"Yes it is!" Jack persisted. 

 

"All right," Bunny admitted. "Not a bad idea," the other Guardians were smiling and Tooth was crying. 

 

"Whoa!" He fake-slipped again and fell on his face. 

 

"Stop that," Emma commanded, slouching next to him. 

 

"Alright," Jack propped himself on his arms. "As long as you stop crying," Emma bit her lip. 

 

"And we go skating?" She asked. Jack pursed his lips. Then he grinned. 

 

"Sure," 

 

Jackson gasped. 

 

"No," he muttered. "No! Jack! Don't go skating! Don't go skating!" His eyes grew wide. 

 

"Vat is it?" North asked, but Jackson didn't answer, he simply repeated his mantra over and over. 

 

"Jack," Emma was on thin ice, her eyes wide. "I'm scared..." her arms were spread and the ice beneath her cracked. 

 

Tooth gasped. 

 

"I know, I know," Jack said. "But you're going to be alright," he grinned. "We're gonna have a little fun instead," 

 

"No we're not!" Emma cried. 

 

"Would I trick you?" 

 

Bunny thought of commenting, but he was on edge as well so he didn't. 

 

"Yes!" Emma cried, tears spilling. "You always play tricks!"

 

"Well, alright," Jack chuckled. "Not..not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be alright," he smiles. She smiles back hopefully. 

 

"Hey," Jack grinned. "You-you wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day," 

 

Emma smiles tentatively. 

 

"It's as easy as..." Jack takes a step. "One..whoa!" He pretended to slip and Emma gasped slightly. 

 

"Two," he jumps and "three," in a swift movement, he reaches her, Emma just a few feet away. 

 

"Alright," he reached down and grabbed...Jack's staff.

 

Tooth gasped. She was starting to make a connection. 

 

"Now it's your turn," Emma gulps. 

 

"One..." Jack started. Emma skated forward slightly. "Two," again. This time, Jack reaches out his staff, allowing her to grab it. "Three!" In another swift move Jack tosses Emma to the bank where she lands in snow. She laughs and he stands, grinning. 

 

"Yes!" She pumped her fist. "Let's go inside," she added. 

 

"Yeah-whoa!" Jack slips suddenly. 

 

"Jack!" Emma gasped. "Don't play games anymore! Get off the ice," Jack smiles weakly. But he wasn't playing a game. 

 

"Oh no," Tooth gasped and the other Guardians became on edge even more. 

 

"Al-alright," Jack starts and more ice cracks. He slouched down and swallowed. 

 

"Emma," he said slowly. "Run home," 

 

"Huh?" Emma frowned. 

 

"Em," Jack smiled weakly again. "I'm not making it off this ice. Get home," Emma begins to cry. 

 

"Jack!" She cried. "Get off now! I lost mom and dad, I'm not loosing you!" She sniffed. "Why did you want me to stop crying anyway?" Jack smiled and stood. 

 

"He didn't deserve your tears," he said simply. "But you can cry for me...if you want," Emma opens his mouth to ask what he means but it morphs into a scream when Jack takes a step forward. The ice cracks beneath Jack and he falls in. 

 

"Jack!" Emma and the Guardians scream. Jackson pulls himself out of the memory. 

 

The Guardians still watch. 

 

I think that's why I don't remember. 

 

Jack's voice says that aloud. 

 

Jack is floating in water. As the moon grows brighter, his hair turns white and his clothes are covered in frost. 

 

The Guardians say that you remember who you used to be. 

 

Maybe that's because they're still alive. 

 

I'm a ghost. 

 

I'm dead. 

 

Jack's ice blue eyes snap open and the Guardians are thrown out. 

 

They stumble for a moment, trying to get their bearings. Finally, they turn to see Jackson huddled around Jack. Jack is against the window, eyes wide with fear. He's panting and has his hood up. They started walking towards him. 

 

"Did you see it?" Jack whispered. Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunny frowned. "My father, did you see it?" 

 

"No," North said slowly. 

 

"It was him," tears filled in Jack's eyes. "It was Pitch." Jack swallowed hard. "Pitch is my father," 


	143. Thalia Song

A

Thalia Song- 3rd regeneration adventure=

Turn Left- She's with Rose  
The Stolen Earth- She's with Torchwood  
Journey's End- She's still with Torchwood

 


	144. Rando Shit

Reintroducing Hope Chapter 1, a Spider-Man + Avengers Crossover fanfic | FanFiction  
ADOPT THIS STORY TO WATTPAD  
Add to Archive/Wattpad/Tumblr:

  
Based off this prompt:

Peggy and Chris Rogers wake up in a spaceship. Only it's a zoo of the rarest species in the entire universe. They're one of the exhibits. Peggy and Chris have to work together to get out of the zoo, find some sort of friendly group, and get back home. With Earth's survival on the line, Peggy and Chris will have to move fast and stealthily in order to save everyone they love.

  
Story Idea; original but based of the Vampire prompts on tumblr.

  
Characters;  
Example: Student/Teacher-(Name)-Human/Vampire-{Age}  
Student-(Shawn Spieler)-Human-{19/20}  
Teacher-(Owen Johnson)-Vampire-{1,983,740}  
Student-(Laurel Johnson)-Vampire-{1,003,468}

Other students:  
Lily Becket  
Bennet Keller  
Dennis Tapenick  
Chris Rogers  
Cassie Melton  
Isla Pastern  
Oliver Queen  
Taylor Addison  
Dori Ashton  
Alvin Seay  
Tiffany Reinback

 

Basic summary; boy goes to college at 19-20 and he gets a history that he expects to be boring but at the last second the teacher quits and there's this new teacher who reveals he's a vampire and fuck all those textbooks they aren't even REMOTELY right so suddenly everything is very funny and cool in this new history class. Maybe the student falls for the vampire teacher--maybe.

(But the 20 yr old is definitely gay. Kinda openly kinda not openly)

OH IT GOT BETTER IN MY HEAD--Sarcastic snappy vampire daughter joins the class unwillingly and sits in the back but sometimes there are things that Mr. Vampire doesn't know exactly so she'll shout from the back, like "NO! KING HENRY DIDN'T MARRY THAT BITCH HE MARRIED THE GODDAMN DOG! JESUS DAD! GET IT RIGHT!"

  
More in depth:

Laurel J= comes to school with different hair colors and it's short or long every single day it's different. Pale face/skin, kaleidoscope eyes, fangs are always out. Snappy attitude. Mostly in the back and on her phone

Shawn= wild brown hair with frost tips. Green eyes. Intrigued by the two vamps. Hates school but loves the history class.

Owen J= red eyes. Kind face-less pale than his daughter. Dark brown hair ruffled and wild. (Sick of the stereotypical sleek black hair). Energetic

*Mislead readers to think that Shawn likes Laurel, then have him ask Chris Rogers out*

Focuses mostly on the classroom and ridiculous corrections that Mr. Johnson makes.   
Add parts of Shawn's life.

No real conflict yet expect maybe Shawn realizing that Cassie likes him. Maybe his mom dies in the book. Maybe he has to quit college for her but Mr. Johnson encourages him to still come to his history classes for free.

(Colleges have arboretum trails, parks, etc. NOT ACTUAL GARDENS). ADD TO Wattpad

  
You got: Tom Holland  
You're curious and get emotional easily. You find happiness and joy in every moment, and you live life to the fullest. Sometimes your ambition can lead to some awkward situations, but you always manage to pull through. Even when everything seems dire, you never lose hope and you manage to get ahead.  
Image: Sony Pictures

  
ADD TO WATTPA

Comment on How could you leave us by NF:

I didn't quite get it at first but then I did and the crying in the background and the words got to me and I held everything in because I'm didn't want to cry right now but god it's so difficult because this song is just so sad.  
I don't really have anything to be sad about. I have a family, I have friends, I have a pretty perfect life. But I..I can get attached to things really easily. And some of those things are changing and I hate change and it's making me upset and I don't feel like I'm doing enough, I don't feel like I'm stepping up and saying something because I want my voice to be heard but I'm scared. I'm scared to let it be heard because what if people don't like it? And I already have this habit of daydreaming myself dying. Daydreaming until one day I just don't get out of it because there are days-times where I hate my life. And I wish I was just gone and I didn't have a life. And there were way to many times where I just wanted to die to go somewhere else-live somewhere else and become a different person. and the big thing is that I don't want to be myself more often than I want to be me. I don't want to be me all the time. More often than not, I want to be someone else. This mystical-perfect girl that's always floating around in my head and I'm so scared of so many different things. I learn about drugs in school-I know they're a bad thing-I know they kill but what if I'm in one of my phases, where I don't want to be me and I turn to something like that I can't take it back. It'll be the worst mistake of my life and it scares me. I wish I didn't have this problem of wanting to be someone else.   
But I don't want to sound self-absorbed or anything, I understand that they're are people who went through worse things then me-I've read these comments and I just want to say that I'm so sorry you had to go through everything you did. I care about people and I wish I could have just taken that pain away. I hope you all feel better and be happy 😊

  
And my chest is so tight with sadness right now it's unbelievable.

Have an absolutely spectacular day everyone. I hope everything turns out alright for everyone and the rest of your lives are filled with happiness. ❤️

 

  
Avengers Infinity War Quotes

ADD TO WATTPAD

  
'You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood. Okay, that didn't make a lot of sense but you get my point!' -Peter

'Alright kid. You are officially an Avenger now,' -Tony

'Whoa! What is that?!' -Peter *Iron Spider*

'How do we save him?' -Tony  
'Okay, ah-um, I uh....have you seen that really old movie Alien?' -Peter

'Ah! Please don't lay your eggs in me!' -Peter

'Where is Gamora?' -Peter Quill  
'Yeah, I'll do you one better-who's Gamora?' -Tony  
'I'll do YOU one better! Why is Gamora?!' -Drax

'What master do you serve?' -Strange  
'What master do I serve?!-what am I supposed to say-Jesus?!' -Peter Quill  
'Hang on that's an Earth reference,' -Tony

'What, like the movie Footloose?' -Peter  
'Yes! Is that still the greatest movie of all time?' -Peter Quill  
'No, it never was.' -Peter

'Why was she up there all this time?' -Okoye after badass Wanda demonstration

'Let's talk about this plan of yours. I think it's great, except, it sucks. So, let me do the plan and that way it might be really good.' -Star-Lord  
'Wow.' -Tony

'And for one thing...we have a Hulk,' -Loki

'Who are you guys?' -Star-Lord  
'We're the Avengers, man!' -Peter P

'The entire time I knew him, he only had one goal. To destroy half the universe. If he gets the Infinity stones, he'll be able to do it with a snap of his fingers. Just like that,' -Gamora

'Now, I know it seems like all hope is lost. But together we can stop Thanos.' -Thor  
'I think we'll pass...just kidding-we're in!' -Rocket

'So this is it,' -Tony

'The fate of the universe is at stake,' -Doctor Strange

'In time you will know what it's like to loose. To feel so desperately that you're right-yet to fail all the same,' -Thanos

'He-hey I need you to cause a distraction!' -Peter P

'Alright kid. You're an Avenger now,' -Tony

'Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives,' -Thanos

'We're going to need some help,' -Tony

'I'm Peter by the way,' -Peter P  
'Doctor Strange,' -Strange  
'Oh, we're using our makeup names. Then I am Spider-Man,' -Peter

'Ready?' -Thor

'Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this does put a smile on my face,' -Thanos

'We don't wanna kill you. But we will,' -Natasha

'Perfectly balanced. As all things should be. And I hope they remember you.' -Thanos

'We've got one advantage. We have what Thanos wants. So that's what we use. We're going to need some help,' -Tony

'How you been Buck?' -Steve  
'Not bad. For the end of the world,' -Bucky

'Evacuate the city. Engage your defenses. And get that man a shield,' -Black Panther

'Today we don't fight for one life. We fight for all of them,' -T'Challa

'We are out of time,' -Vision

'Boom!' -Star-Lord

'Thanos. He could destroy life on earth,' -Strange

'You're strong. And I could snap my fingers. And you'd cease to exist,' -Thanos

'I traveled forward in time. To see all the possible outcomes.' -Strange  
'Did we win any?' -Tony

'It's a small price to pay. For salvation,' -Thanos

'Who the hell are you guys?' -Thor

'The end is near,' -Thanos

'How much?' -Rocket  
'The gun's not for sale,' -Bucky  
'Not the gun, the arm!' -Rocket

'Death follows him like a shadow,' -Mantis

'You can't park here, buddy. Earth is closed today. Take your tractor beam and skedaddle,' -Tony

'When you said you were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this is not what I imagined.' -Okoye  
'What did you imagine?' -T'Challa  
'The Olympics, maybe even a Starbucks,' -Okoye

'YIBAMBE!' -Wakandans

'Tony I'm sorry....I'm sorry...' -Peter P

'Let's have some fun,' -Natasha

'Destiny's here. Or should I say, I am,' -Thanos

'Did you just seriously say hither-to-on-dreamton?' -Tony  
'Are you seriously leaning on the cauldron of the Kosmos?' -Doctor Strange *cape slaps Tony* *Tony whirls and stares at Strange*  
'I'm...going to allow that,' -Tony

'And I swore of dairy, but then Ben and Jerry's made a flavor after me so-' -Tony  
'Stark raising hazel nuts,' -Doctor Strange  
'Not bad,' -Tony  
'Bit...chalky,' -Strange

'Thanos is coming...he's coming...' Bruce Banner

'I am Groot,' -Groot  
'I am Steve Rogers,' -Steve

'What?! Tony, you lost another super bot?!' -Bruce

'Who could find him?' -Strange *long pause*  
'Probably Steve Rogers,' -Tony   
'Oh GOD.' -Strange

'I'm sorry-Earth is closed!' -Tony

'Get lost, Squidward!' -Tony

'Dude, you are embarrassing me in front of wizards.' -Tony

'Hulk! Come on!' -Bruce  
'NOOO!' -Hulk  
'What do you MEAN NO?!' -Bruce

'Aliens from space, came here to steal a necklace from a wizard,' -Tony  
'Okay!' -Peter

'I don't feel so good.' -Peter  
'You're okay kid,' -Mr. Stark  
'Mr. Stark...I...I don't know what's happening-I don't know what's happening! I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Stark-please-I don't want to go! Please! Please, please, please, I don't want to...please......I'm sorry,' -Peter

'There was an idea'-Fury  
'To bring together a group of remarkable people'-Tony  
'To see if we could become something more'-Vision  
'So when they needed us we could fight the battles'-Thor  
'That they never could'-Natasha

  
THE BEST:

'I was gonna go home-' -Peter  
'I don't want to hear it!' -Tony  
'But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you kinda stuck to the side of the-' -Peter  
'And now I gotta hear it,' -Tony  
'On this ship. And this suit is...ridiculously intuitive by the way so if anything...it's kinda your fault that I'm here.' -Peter  
'What did you just say?' -Tony  
'I take it back!' -Peter

  
'Let me just say....if aliens...wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something and I eat one of you I'm sorry,' -Peter  
'I do not want another pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip, you understand?' -Tony  
'I mean someone's coming!' -Peter


	145. Teddy Lupin Story

Teddy Remus Lupin and the Fountain of Merlin.

  
Teddy is seven when James was born. Andromeda died when Teddy was five. If Teddy is in third year-he's Thirteen and James is 7 cause thirteen minus 6 is 7. Albus is two years younger so he's 5. Lily is two years younger as well and is 3.

 

 

  
Harry Potter reacting to Teddy Lupin and the Great Road Trip. Fifth year.

"And now," Dumbledore started but then there was a pop and a book appeared.

"What." Harry stated.

"What's the book called?" Someone yelled as Dumbledore read a note.

"I do not know," Dumbledore said cheerily. "But we have to call some people," and he waved his arms and the Order appeared. They looked confused but Dumbledore helped them and they went and sat at a spare table, but Remus and Snuffles went and sat with Harry.

"Alright," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It is a book form the future, so beware," and he began to read.

Remus Lupin tore through the walls, blasting a corridor apart. He gasped for breath but he didn't stop running. Maniacal laughter echoed behind him and he spurred himself faster.

Snuffles barked in confusion.

"Wait, what's the chapter called?" Hermione asked.

"Battle of Hogwarts, 2nd of May 1998," Dumbledore read. People began to murmur.

"Battle of Hogwarts?" Some whispered. But Dumbledore continued.

Nothing was going right-not today.

"Harry!" He shouted and rapidly turned a corridor and scanned the area. Harry was no where to be found.

Snuffles barked again.

"Seamus!" He roared and threw a quick hex at the Death Eater sneaking up behind said boy.

"Whew," Seamus grinned. "Thanks," Remus smiled a bit.

"Thanks!" Seamus yelled back.

"Where's Harry?"

"Saw him head up to Ravenclaw tower-but he could be with Luna-See you around!" Seamus gave him a wild grin and chased after a giant spider that was threatening to eat Lavender Brown.

Lavender squeaked.

Remus frowned and looked to where Ravenclaw would be. What did Harry want there?

He started towards the tower, but too late, he realized Dolohov hadn't given up on him yet and with a flash of green light-

Yelps of shock went throughout the Great Hall

Remus John Lupin's world went black.

"No," Harry whispered. Almost everyone in the Great Hall cried out in shock, some even started to cry a bit. Remus blinked. Snuffles nuzzled his hand and whimpered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Remus!" Nymphadora Tonks shouted, blasting down a spider.

"Huh," Tonks smiled. "Cool,"

"He was asking for Harry last I checked," Seamus coughed and grabbed her hand that she had offered. "Heading to Ravenclaw tower,"

"What's Harry doing there?" Tonks frowned. "Duck!" She added and Seamus threw himself down as Tonks threw a well-aimed curse at another Death Eater.

"What am I doing at Ravenclaw tower?" Harry echoed.

"I dunno," Seamus panted, stumbling for the bridge. "But whatever he's doing-he better hurry! We're loosing ground!"

"Where are you going!" Dean yelled.

"Where are you going?" Tonks cried.

"To help Neville and the others defend the line!" Seamus shouted back and bolted.

Neville and many others did a double take.

"Me?" He wondered.

Tonks gritted her teeth and cursed her way through the castle, heading for Ravenclaw tower. Hexes and spells were thrown about and Tonks helped out wherever she could.

"I thought I might find you," a red curse is suddenly shot at her and Tonks quickly and accurately defends herself. "Lot less clumsy aren't you Dora," the man, Dolohov a Death Eater grinned at her.

"Yeah," Tonks replied snarkily and sent a hopefully quick hex at him. He defended it unfortunately.

"Yeah," Tonks scowled. "Unfortunately,"

"Don't you want to know where your werewolf of a lover

"YES!" Tonks squealed and hugged Remus. Remus yelped by the sudden hug and squeaked when he realized why she was doing it.

"Now, you really can't back down!" Tonks laughed. Snuffles barked and ran around in a circle. Harry smiled too but then he whimpered.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Remus is dead," Harry whispered. Tonks stared at him.

you have is?" Dolohov taunted, shooting another curse at her.

"I highly doubt you know where he is," Tonks snarled. Another hex.

"Oh but I do," Dolohov grinned and Tonks stumbled a bit. "I killed him," Tonks stared at him.

"I'm gonna-" Tonks stood and started towards the door, but Remus caught her arm and pulled her back.

"LIES!" She screamed and shot her first Unforgivable at him.

A few people gasp and Umbridge looks like she's about to talk but Dumbledore cuts her off.

Dolohov laughed and threw it off.

"I saw the light leave his eyes," Avada Kedevra. "He was dead before he it the ground,"

"NO!" Tonks wailed and another jet of green light left her wand, one after another, repeatedly hitting Dolohov's shield. Dolohov laughed, like the crazed Death Eater he was.

"You're really trying to kill him," Ron said faintly.

"LIAR!" Tonks screamed and sent another but the Death Eater rebounded it and hit Tonks back. Tonks stumbled and bumped into something. She looked down and almost sobbed.

But she wouldn't be able to sob and she wouldn't be able to hold the body below her.

Dolohov's green light hit it's mark

"Oh god," Harry moaned and slumped in his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward (Teddy) Remus Lupin screamed and sat bolt upright.

"Excuse me!?" Remus yelped. Tonks squealed but it turned into a shriek when she realized that this kid wouldn't have any parents.

He shivered and hung tightly to the comforter on his bed. Little Teddy was five years old and was repeatedly having the same nightmare. Again and again, he saw the woman with brown hair dying, the man with sandy hair dying as well-and Teddy couldn't do anything. All he knew was that green light symboled death.

"Aw," Hermione frowned while Harry stared at the book.

"What mate?" Ron asked.

"All Teddy has of his parents are his nightmares," Harry started slowly. "His parents dying. My only memory of my parents are them dying as well," people cast him horrified looks.

"Seriously?" Someone asked and Harry nodded.

He hugged the sheets tightly and stared at the wall on the other side of the room.

Who were those two?

"He doesn't even know," Tonks whimpered.

Those two who searched so hard for each other, only to find them dead? Who loved each other so much they'd curse and kill for each other?

Teddy wanted parents like those.

"That's just a little ironic," Hermione muttered.

Those who loved unconditionally. And while his gran told him stories about his mom and dad and how they were war heroes-they never once spoke their names. Never. Not once.

"That's upsetting," Ginny commented.

Teddy sighed and fell backward onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't fall back to sleep.

He knew something was going to happen.

Uneasy, Teddy rolled out of bed and creeped to his gran's room.

"Gran?" He whispered. "Gran are you awake?" His gran was a light sleeper and woke at the softest noise that Teddy makes. But tonight his gran slept soundly. "Gran?" Teddy waddled over and tripped on a part of the comforter. He didn't mean to and it hurt, but he looked up, hoping that his gran would wake.

She did not.

"Uh oh," Tonks whispered.

Worried and on the verge of tears, Teddy tiptoed over and rose himself to look at his gran. "Gran?" He swallowed. "Gran?" He shook her a little and she still didn't wake.

"Oh, oh please gran!" Teddy cried.

"It's alright Teddy," his gran muttered and smiled. "I'm going to see your mom and dad," and gran went still. Teddy stared, unable to register what she meant. But Teddy knew something wasn't right.

Following his gut instinct, Teddy bolted downstairs and grabbed the telephone and dialed Harry.

"What? Huh, me?" Harry frowned.

"Gah..." a sleepy voice answered after a few rings. "Who is this?"

"Harry!" Teddy shouted. "Harry you have to get over here!"

"Teddy, it's three in the morning, calm down and explain what's going on?" Harry responded, yawning.

"Gran won't wake," Teddy wailed. "And...and she only said that-that she was going to s-see my mom and d-dad," Teddy sniffled and waited for an answer.

"Teddy stay calm, I'm coming through the floo," and Harry hung up.

Teddy doesn't remember much, just Harry coming through the floo and other Ministry officials coming in. Harry holding him and talking to an officer. During it, Teddy felt his eyes begin to droop and he remembered Harry taking him home and tucking him into the spare bed he uses when he's at Harry's. And Ginny singing him a song and kissing his forehead and telling him to have a good night.

"Ginny?" The twins looked at Harry who frowned, then went red.

And Teddy fell asleep, unaware of the pain he would feel form his grandmother Andromeda dying in the morning.

"That's my mum!" Tonks wailed. Remus managed to calm her down.

"Chapter two," Dumbledore began,

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"What?" People loudly exclaimed. Snape could not hide his groan and McGonagall looked like she was planning her retirement. Snuffles barked and wagged his tail and Remus looked like laughing and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Teddy Remus shrieked shrilly and lunged up, head banging on a headboard.

"OW!" Teddy yelled and rubbed his head. He glared at the ceiling and threw off his covers. He skimmed down the ladder and hunched down underneath his bed. It was a bunk bed but only had a bed on the top. Underneath was a desk and some shelving. His room wasn't necessarily compact, but it wasn't huge. Teddy liked to live sparingly.

His bed was smashed against the side of the room and right next to it was a large window that jutted outwards. Underneath was a part where he had laid a blanket to rest on when it was a full moon. A closet was stuffed in the corner and shelving was scattered across his walls. His walls were also made of cork board. A giant wall-painting of a wolf howling at the moon was on the opposite side of the room.

Teddy leaned a hand down and groped before finding the photo of his parents. Staring for a moment, he put it back and stared at the ceiling.

"JAMES!"

A few people winced at the loud noise that Dumbledore bellowed.

"WHAT?"

"GET YOU LAZY BUM DOWN HERE!"

"WHY?"

"WILL YOU JUST GO DOWN!" Teddy roared, interrupting the fight between Ginny and James. James poked his head into Teddy's room and stuck his tongue out at the older Metamorphosis and stomped downstairs.

"WHAT?"

"Aurgh!" Teddy grabbed a pillow and pressed it over his face, trying to go back to sleep.

A few people laughed.

He been having a very nice dream compared to all the others when he was littler.

"Tweddy?" A little voice said and Teddy quickly lunged up, almost banging his head again. He quickly managed to stop himself though and looked over the railing of his bed. Smiling, he looked at the tired green eyes of Lily Luna.

Snape blinked. Luna looked over at Harry dreamily.

"That's very nice of you Harry," she smiled. Harry gave her a smile back.

"Hey Lily," he said softly. "Did Jamsie wake you?" Lily nodded, yawning. Her bright green eyes were the exact shade of Harry's, and her fire engine red hair came from Ginny.

"What?" The Weasley brothers exclaimed. Ginny blinked and Harry turned a little red.

"What?" Harry squeaked.

Snuffles barked and licked Harry's hand.

But Teddy had seen the photos of Lily Evans-Potter and thought Lily Luna looked more like Harry's mum that Ginny or even Harry. But it also made her more of a nightmare. With both Weasley and Evans temper- she was almost diabolical. If Lily ever decided to become a Dark Lady- Teddy shuddered.

A few people looked afraid. The Weasley brothers had been eyeballing Harry and Ginny and Ginny glared at them, and they backed off.

"Sleep wit you?" Lily asked hopefully. Teddy nodded and watched carefully as Lily happily crawl over to the ladder. She climbed the first three but struggled on the last ones so Teddy leaned down and pulled her up.

Teddy was quite lanky with long arms and even longer legs. At thirteen, he was already 5' 8", just shy of Harry's 5' 10". Although, his height did make it so that he was quite awkward and clumsy like his mom, according to the parents.

Laughter as Tonks blushed.

"How'd you sleep?" Teddy asked, bouncing Lily a bit. She giggled.

"Not very well," Lily admitted. "Hugo was snoring," she stuck her nose in the air. "He was LOUD,"

"That sounds like someone else I know," Harry said sarcastically and looked at Ron who looked behind him. Laughter.

"Yeah, well, to what I hear, your Uncle Ron snores quite a bit as well," Teddy flashed a grin to Lily and she giggled.

"Ooh," Fred teased. "Who's ickle Ronnikens wife?" Ron glared at him.

"I think I'm going to go back," she said abruptly and jumped off the railing. Teddy started to scream but he stopped when he saw Lily pause, before hover down to the ground. She giggled and rapidly crawled a way. For a three year old-she could move fast.

Teddy, after that minor heart attack,

Almost everyone laughed.

knew there was no point in going back to bed. He leaned over the side to look at the clock on his desk and found that it read, 7:00AM. Why that surprised him, Teddy will never know. Yawning, he stepped down the ladder and headed into the bathroom.

Teddy yawned again and looked at his reflection, smacking his lips, but froze mid-smack. He paused and slowly opened his mouth wide.

"HARRY!?" Teddy shrieked and ran down the steps.

"What?" Remus frowned.

"Ah! What?" Harry yelped, throwing on his blue Ministry cloak.

"I work for the Ministry?" Harry blinked.

"WHY DO I HAVE FANGS!" Teddy bared his teeth showing very large canines.

"Whoa!" A few of the younger people gasped.

"Something to do with your father-ask Ginny," Harry replied. "And stop shouting. I've got to deal with some rouge Death Eaters-bye!" And he was gone.

Teddy gaped.

"GINNY!" He shrieked.

More laughter.

"Gah!" Ginny Potter turned the corner. "Geez Louise what is it?"

"WHY DO I HAVE FANGS!?" Teddy wailed. "MOST TEENS HAVE ANCE BUT NO! I HAVE FANGS!"

Even more laughter.

Ginny blinked.

"Ah, that must be because your dad is a werewolf,"

"What!" A few propels shouted.

"He's not going to hurt you," Hermione scowled.

"A WHAT?!"

"A werewolf. It's why you get grumpy on a full moon,"

Teddy gaped.

"Great," Remus muttered. "Now he's going to hate me,"

"THAT'S SO FREAKING COOL!" Teddy squealed and ran up the steps, jumping onto his bed, chanting; "MY DAD'S A WEREWOLF! MY DAD'S A WEREWOLF!"

Remus blinked as the Golden Trio and Tonks laughed at him. Snuffles started barking a laugh.

"Keep it down Detective Obvious!" James poked his head in the room and shouted before leaving.

"Hi Teddy," Albus peeked inside Teddy's room. Teddy was still jumping on the bed and chanting. "Well, good-bye," Lily poked her head in as well, warbled something and crawled away. Rose looked in as well but, ushered Lily and Hugo away after looking.

"THIS IS SO AMAZING! MY DAD'S A WEREWOLF! AND MY MOM'S A FREAKING METAMORPHOSIS! MY FAMIlY'S FREAKING AWESOME! THIS IS AMAZING! I'VE GOT FANGS LIKE MY DAD! MY DAD'S A WEREWOLF!"

"Wow," Hermione laughed.

"AND A FREAKING KICK-ASS ONE AT THAT!" Another voice shouted from downstairs.

"Who said that?" Fred and George laughed.

"RONALD!" Someone else shrieked

The twins gaped at said person. Said person blushed slightly.

and Teddy laughed, doing a flip before flopping on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Teddy," Ginny poked her head in and tossed a photo album inside. "You might want to look. Ron and Hermione are over to take care of the kids. Well, Hermione is.

Laughter.

Ron has to go and chase Harry down. Take care," and she left.

Teddy frowned and looked down at the photo album. He opened the first page and found a note in curly writing.

Teddy,

I'm writing this during a war. I don't know if me or Remus will make it, but I wanted you to have this. If I do die, it will be passed to Remus or Harry to give to you.

I tracked down everything about Remus and myself, finding pictures and tapes. The tapes are the small rectangle things. You stick them into a TV or computer.

I do hope you like it and I hope you are having a wonderful life.

Love,

Nymphadora Tonks A.K.A Mummy

Tonks sniffled.

Teddy stared. He quick opened the first page and found the first two pictures. One had a boy with sandy hair and blue eyes who looked around thirteen. He had a three long lashes across his face and was looking down at the picture below him.

The below picture was running around and dancing. It had a thirteen year old girl with pink, orange, yellow, red, green, blue, changing hair. Purple eyes, then green, blue, red, turquoise. She even had a duck nose here and there.

Teddy looked at the picture on top and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he looked at a mirror and found that he looked exactly like the boy except with blue hair. He even had the three lashes across his face.

Teddy smiled.

"Hi daddy," he said to his reflection and for one second, a ghostly image of an older version with regular sandy hair, ghosted in the back of his mirror, smiling and waving a little bit to him.

And then, it was gone.

A few more people sniffled as Dumbledore ended the chapter.

  
"Come on, come on, come on!" James shouted, trying in vain to drag Teddy off the bed.

"What does he want?" Hermione groaned.

Teddy was staring at the photo album and Victorie had been dropped off a few minutes ago. They were looking at the photos and saving the tapes for later. Vic wasn't necessarily Teddy's girlfriend, but they hung out a lot and Teddy was starting to like her in a way that he didn't think was possible. They had been friends since they were both five.

"I wonder who's kid that is," Fred joked.

"COME ON!" James shouted and pulled off Teddy's boot. He went flying backward and Lily and Hugo burst into laughter. Five year olds, Albus and Rose shook their heads.

"TEDDY!" James shrieked. Teddy ignored him.

"TEDDY!"

More ignoring.

Stifled laughter.

"VIC! VICKY! TEDDY! TEDDY MY MAN!"

No answer.

More laughter.

"COME ON! LET'S GO LET'S GO!"

"Go do what?" Rose frowned.

"TEDDY PROMISED-" James quickly took his voice down a notch. "Last night, Teddy promised he'd take me on a road trip! And since Dad's gone, Mum, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione are talking politics wherever, we could sneak to Grimmauld and get into the enlarged van that's there! And we can go on a road trip!"

"WHAT?!" Teddy shrieked. Vic yelped and clapped a hand over her ears. Teddy's hair went a blazing yellow. "I didn't agree to ANYTHING!"

More laughter.

"That sounds like someone else I know," Remus glared irritably at Snuffles who barked innocently.

"Yeah you did," James smirked. "You were half asleep but I still got you to promise! Besides," James headed to the door. "I'm going with or without you! And since the parents are out and YOU have to take care of me-you'll just have to follow," and he dashed a way.

"Oh, you're kidding," Teddy moaned, his blue roots coming back and he flopped backwards on the bed. "Why me, you crude hateful world?"

Some giggles.

"I think the world is specifically Harry since he decided to name him James Sirius," Vic remarked.

"Aw thanks," Harry snarked.

"Wonderful,"

"So you have your godfather to blame,"

"I knew this was going to happen,"

"It's really all his fault,"

"The minute Ginny told me his name, I knew that boy would be nothing but tricks and pranks,"

Snorts.

"Hugo and Lily are gone," Albus remarked randomly.

Laughter.

Teddy shrieked and leapt out of the couch that he had previously jumped on. Vic yelled again and clapped her hands over her ears.

"Where'd they go!?" Teddy yelled.

"I think they left through the door," Rose pointed. Teddy ran.

"C'mon," Vic mourned her ears and ushered the five-year-olds out the door.


	146. Marvel Multiverses 1

Name | First Appearance | Notes  
---|---|---  
[Earth-001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-001) |  [_Superior Spider-Man_ #33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_33) (2014) | Loomworld. Reality of the [Inheritors](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Inheritors_\(Earth-001\))  
[Earth-4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4) |  [_Edge of Spider-Verse_ #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Edge_of_Spider-Verse_Vol_1_5) (2014) (mentioned) | Home of [Old Man Spider](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ezekiel_Sims_\(Earth-4\)).  
[Earth-5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5) |  [_Doctor Who Monthly_ #51](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Monthly_Vol_1_51) (1981) | Home to the Order of the Black Sun. Presumably a possible future of [Earth-5556](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5556).  
[Earth-8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8) |  [_Spider-Man_  Vol 2 #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_Vol_2_14) (2017) (named in [ _Spider-Gwen_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Gwen_Vol_2_18)) | A possible future of [Earth-65](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-65). Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy are married.  
[Earth-9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9) |  [_Marvel Super-Heroes (UK)_  #380](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Super-Heroes_\(UK\)_Vol_1_380) (1981) | Home of [Saturnyne](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Opal_Luna_Saturnyne_\(Earth-9\)).  
[Earth-11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11) |  [_Spider-Verse_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Verse_Vol_1_1)(2015) | Home of [Spider-Girl (Penelope Parker)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Penelope_Parker_\(Earth-11\)).  
[Earth-12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12) |  [_Exiles_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_1) (2001) |  [Mimic](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Calvin_Rankin_\(Earth-12\)) of the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)) was born here.  
[Earth-13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_9) (2014) |  [Peter Parker](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker_\(Earth-13\)) retained the [Uni-Force](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Enigma_Force).  
[Earth-15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15) |  [_Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2006) |  [Spider's](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker_\(Earth-15\)) (from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\))) birthplace.  
[Earth-18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18) | [_Marvelman_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvelman_Vol_1_25) | Home of the Miracleman family  
[Earth-25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-25) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_9) (2014) (mentioned) | Home of [Spider-Ham](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Porker_\(Earth-25\)), evidentially similar to Earth-8311.  
[Earth-26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-26) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2)(2009) |  [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-26\)) created a device to strip all superhumans of their powers, negating the need for the [Superhuman Registration Act](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superhuman_Registration_Act).  
[Earth-27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-27) |  [_Exiles_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_1) (2001) |  [Magnus'](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Magnus_Lehnsherr_\(Earth-27\)) birthplace, (son of [Rogue](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rogue_\(Anna_Marie\)_\(Earth-27\)) and [Magneto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Eisenhardt_\(Earth-27\))). Magnus was not returned to Earth-27 until Exiles #83.  
[Earth-33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-33) |  [_Fantastic Four: Unstable Molecules_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_Unstable_Molecules_Vol_1_1) (2001) | A 1950's, powerless version of the Fantastic Four, including [Susan Sturm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Sturm_\(Earth-33\)), reside here. 

   
  
[Earth-36](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-36) |  [_Startling Stories: Thing - Night Falls on Yancy Street_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Startling_Stories:_Thing_-_Night_Falls_on_Yancy_Street_Vol_1_1)(2003) |  [Hazel Donovan](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hazel_Donovan_\(Earth-36\))'s birthplace.  
[Earth-45](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-45) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #571](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_571)(2009) |  [The Council of Reeds](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Interdimensional_Council_of_Reeds_\(Multiverse\)) defeated Doctor Doom, destroyed his intelligence, and imprisoned him in the Hole.  
[Earth-54](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-54) |  [_Young Avengers_  Vol 2 #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_Vol_2_8) (2013) | Briefly visited by the [Young Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_\(Earth-616\)) while searching the [Multiverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Multiverse)for [Speed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Shepherd_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-55](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-55) | [_Civil War II: Choosing Sides_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Civil_War_II:_Choosing_Sides_Vol_1_2) | Jim Rhodes became leader of the Avengers  
[Earth-56](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-56) | [_Spider-Gwen_  Vol 2 #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Gwen_Vol_2_12) | The Reed Richards of this reality mentored his counterpart from Earth-65 before being killed by his counterpart from Earth-161  
[Earth-65](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-65) |  [_Excalibur_  #44](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_44) (1991) |  [Brother Brit-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gilles_Weill_\(Earth-65\))'s birthplace and home to [Spider-Gwen](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Woman).  
[Earth-67](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-67) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_9) (2015) | Alternate 1967 Spider-Man TV series  
[Earth-74](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-74) | [_X-Force_  Vol 4 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_4_5) |  [Antonio Aggasiz](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Antonio_Aggasiz_\(Earth-616\)) of [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) stole a musical virus from a race of sentient melodies.  
[Earth-94](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_9) (2014) (mentioned)  
[ _Spider-Verse Team-Up_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Verse_Team-Up_Vol_1_1) (2014) (seen) | Ben Reilly remained Spider-Man.  
[Earth-98](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98)  
 **Earth-1961** | [_Fantastic Four Annual_  #1998](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_1998) | The same history as [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) until [Gwen Stacy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gwendolyn_Stacy_\(Earth-616\)) died in 1973, where this universe's characters began to age in real-time.  
[Earth-110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-110) |  [_Fantastic Four: Big Town_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_Big_Town_Vol_1_1) (2001) |  [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-110\)) developed technology for the entire globe.  
[Earth-111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-111) |  [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) (2001) | The [Challengers of Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Challengers_of_Doom_\(Earth-111\)) birthplace.  
[Earth-127](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-127) |  [_Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2006) | This reality's versions of [Magneto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Magneto_\(Earth-127\)), [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Howlett_\(Earth-127\)), [Scarlet Warlock](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Scarlet_Warlock_\(Earth-127\))[Quicksilver](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Quicksilver_\(Earth-127\)), and [Mesmero](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mesmero_\(Earth-127\)) accidentally combined to form [Brother Mutant](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Brother_Mutant_\(Earth-127\)).  
[Earth-138](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-138) | [_Spider-Verse_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Verse_Vol_1_2) | Home to [Spider-Punk](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hobart_Brown_\(Earth-138\))  
[Earth-148](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-148)  
 **Ee'rath** |  [_Excalibur_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_1) (1988) | This Universe adopted [Kylun](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Colin_McKay_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-155](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-155) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2)(2009) | Reed Richards and Hank Pym initiated the [Superhuman Registration Act](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superhuman_Registration_Act) with Tony Stark. Hank died of an aneurysm two days after the law was enacted, and Reed convinced everyone of the Act's necessity.  
[Earth-161](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-161) |  [_X-Men Forever_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_Forever_Vol_2_1) (2009) | X-Men Forever  
[Earth-172](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-172) |  [_Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2009) |  [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_\(Earth-172\))'s home world (from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\))).  
[Earth-177](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-177) | Spider-Man:Enter The Spider-Verse | The reality Gog ended up after Mr.Fantastic tried to send him home.  
[Earth-181](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-181) |  [_Exiles_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_62) (2005) (mentioned)  
[ _Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2009) (seen) |  [Daredevil](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil_\(Earth-181\)) is a hitman.  
[Earth-212](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-212) | [_Marvel NOW! Point One_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_NOW!_Point_One_Vol_1_1) | A reality Loki used as a confidential meeting place with Miss America. New York City covers the planet  
[Earth-218](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-218) | [_Spider-Force_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Force_Vol_1_1) | Uncle Ben was abusive to Peter causing him to change his name to Charlie and become Spider-Kid  
[Earth-219](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-219) | [_Avengers_  Vol 5 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_5_7) | One of many realities where the Superflow was destroyed.  
[Earth-231](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-231) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_3)(2009) | Richards killed the Illuminati  
[Earth-235](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-235) |  [_Uncanny X-Force_ #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Force_Vol_1_23) (2012) | A world of vampire eternals.  
[Earth-238](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-238)  
 **Crooked World** |  [_Marvel Super-Heroes (UK)_  #377](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Super-Heroes_\(UK\)_Vol_1_377) (1981) | Crooked World is home to [Captain UK](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Linda_McQuillan_\(Earth-238\)), [the Fury](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fury_\(Earth-238\)), [Mad Jim Jaspers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mad_Jim_Jaspers_\(Earth-238\)); it was eliminated by [Mandragon](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mandragon) while trying to destroy the threat of Mad Jim Jaspers and the Fury. Home to various counterparts of British comic book characters of the 1950s and 1960s.  
[Earth-239](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-239) |  [_Young Avengers_  Vol 2 #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_Vol_2_8) (2013) | Briefly visited by the [Young Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_\(Earth-616\)) while searching the [Multiverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Multiverse)for [Speed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Shepherd_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-242](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-242) |  [_Ultimate Comics Armor Wars_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Comics_Armor_Wars_Vol_1_4)(2010) | Earth On Fire  
[Earth-253](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-253) |  [_X-Man_  #71](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_71) (2001) | The [People's Protectorate](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/People%27s_Protectorate_\(Earth-253\)), whose members included [Professor X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nate_Xavier_\(Earth-253\)) and [Thor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_\(Earth-253\)), resided here. It was oblitterated by [Qabiri](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Qabiri) against [Nate Grey](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathaniel_Grey_\(Earth-295\))'s wishes in [ _X-Man_  #72](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_72).  
[Earth-267](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-267) |  [_Avengers_  #267](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_267)(1986) | Kang killed the Avengers  
[Earth-295](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-295)  
 **Age of Apocalypse** |  [X-Men Alpha](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Alpha_Vol_1_1) (1995) |  [Professor X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Xavier_\(Earth-616\)) was accidentally killed by the time-traveling mutant [Legion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/David_Haller_\(Earth-616\)), causing his dream of human and mutant harmony to never come into existence. [Magneto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Erik_Lehnsherr_\(Earth-295\)) leads the [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(Earth-295\)) against [Apocalypse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/En_Sabah_Nur_\(Earth-295\)). [Blink](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Clarice_Ferguson_\(Earth-295\)), [Sabretooth](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_Creed_\(Earth-295\)), [X-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathaniel_Grey_\(Earth-295\)), [Dark Beast](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Henry_McCoy_\(Earth-295\)), [Holocaust](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nemesis_\(Earth-295\)), and [Sugar Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sugar_Man_\(Earth-295\)) all hail from this reality. It was thought to be destroyed, (in  _X-Men Omega_ ), but turned out to still be in existence in  _Age of Apocalypse #1_.  
[Earth-305](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-305) |  [_Mighty World of Marvel_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mighty_World_of_Marvel_Vol_1_13) (1984) |  [Captain Angleterre's](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Angleterre_\(Earth-305\)) home world.  
[Earth-311](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-311)  
 **1602** |  [_Marvel 1602_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_1602_Vol_1_6)(2004) | A reality where a modern-day [Captain America](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Steven_Rogers_\(Earth-460\)) was sent back in time to 1587 A.D. thus altering the timeline. Caused the heroic age to occur in the year 1602. The damage was fixed by [Thor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_\(Earth-311\)) and [Enrique](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Enrique_\(Earth-311\)), causing Rojhaz (Captain America) to be returned to the future along with Nicolas Fury. Preserved by [Uatu](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uatu_\(Earth-616\)) the Watcher and his superior, this world was previously designated Earth-616.  
[Earth-312](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-312) |  [_Exiles_  #35](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_35) (2003) | In a slower moving timeline, Ben Grimm went into a berserker rage due to his transformation into the [Thing](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Benjamin_Grimm_\(Earth-312\)).  
[Earth-313](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-313) |  [_Knights of Pendragon_  Vol 2 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Knights_of_Pendragon_Vol_2_9)(1993) | The [Lemurians](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Lemurians)' home world. It was nearly destroyed by a nuclear device in order to save the Araknoids. Gawain, Albion, and Breeze James came to help repair it.  
[Earth-355](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-355) |  [_Avengers_  #355](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_355)(1992) | The [Gatherers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gatherers_\(Multiverse\))' [Coal Tiger](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/T%27Challa_\(Earth-355\))'s home world.  
[Earth-371](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-371) |  [_Exiles_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_23) (2003) (mentioned)  
[ _Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2006) (seen) |  [Gambit's](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Remy_LeBeau_\(Earth-371\)) home world (from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\))).  
[Earth-374](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-374) |  [_Avengers_  #344](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_344)(1992) |  [Proctor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dane_Whitman_\(Earth-374\)), [Sersi](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sersi_\(Earth-374\)), and [Ute's](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ute_\(Earth-374\)) home world.  
[Earth-398](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-398) |  [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_2)(1998) | Constructed out of a reality warp by [Morgan le Fay](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Morgan_le_Fay_\(Earth-616\)). She was Queen of a medieval world with the [Queen's Vengeance](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Queen%E2%80%99s_Vengeance_\(Earth-398\)) as her staff.  
[Earth-412](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-412) |  [_Wisdom_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_5) (2007) | Common Magic Carpet Rides  
[Earth-415](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-415) | [_Marvel Future Fight: An Eye on the Future_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Future_Fight:_An_Eye_on_the_Future_Vol_1_1) | Home of [Sharon Rogers: Captain America](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sharon_Rogers_\(Earth-415\))  
[Earth-421](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-421) | [_Ultimate FF_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_FF_Vol_1_2) | Namora and other Atlanteans from this reality invaded Earth-1610  
[Earth-449](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-449) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_9) (2014) | The moon has been colonized.  
[Earth-460](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-460) |  [_Marvel 1602_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_1602_Vol_1_8)(2004) |  [Purple Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Zebediah_Killgrave_\(Earth-460\)) became President, and sent [Captain America](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Steven_Rogers_\(Earth-460\)) back to 1602 A.D. of [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616). This caused 1602 A.D. of Earth-616 to become [Earth-311](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-311).  
[Earth-483](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-483) |  [_Marvel Zombies 5_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies_5_Vol_1_1)(2010) | Set in the 19th century after the days of the heroes of the Wild West had ended.  
[Earth-520](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-520) |  [_Exiles_  #85](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_85) (2006) |  [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Howlett_\(Earth-520\)) was recently given his adamantium skeleton by the [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X) program.  
[Earth-522](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-522) |  [_Daredevils_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevils_Vol_1_6) (1983) | Home to [Captain England](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_England_\(Earth-522\)).  
[Earth-523](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-523) |  [_Daredevils_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevils_Vol_1_6) (1983) | Home to [Captain Albion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Albion_\(Earth-523\)). This world is a newer version of Elizabethan England whose empire successfully includes America and most of Asia in a veritable utopia.  
[Earth-538](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-538) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_3)(2009) | The Beyonder remade Earth so that it would worship and adore him.  
[Earth-541](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-541) |  [_Untold Tales of the New Universe_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Untold_Tales_of_the_New_Universe_Vol_1_1)(2006) | Starbrand Global Monarch  
[Earth-552](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-552) |  [_Exiles_  #87](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_87) (2006) |  [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-552\)) brings life to dead planets instead of sucking the life energy out of living ones.  
[Earth-555](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-555) |  [_Newuniversal_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Newuniversal_Vol_1_1)(2007) |  [Newuniversal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Newuniversal).  
[Earth-597](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-597) |  [_Excalibur_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_9) (1989) | The [Nazis](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nazism) won [World War II](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/World_War_II). Home to [Hauptmann Englande](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hauptmann_Englande_\(Earth-597\)) and the [Lightning Force](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning_Force_\(Earth-597\)).  
[Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616)  
 **Marvel Universe** |  [_Motion Picture Funnies Weekly_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Motion_Picture_Funnies_Weekly_Vol_1_1)(1939) | Main universe of Marvel comics. Other universes are usually compared with this one.  
[Earth-617](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-617) |  [_Doc Samson_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doc_Samson_Vol_1_4)(1996) | Invaded by Nightmare's Dream Dimension  
[Earth-653](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-653) |  [_Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2006) | Home to [Mesmero](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mesmero_\(Earth-653\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-665](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-665) |  [_Not Brand Echh_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Not_Brand_Echh_Vol_1_1)(1967) | Home to [Forbush Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Irving_Forbush_\(Earth-665\)).  
[Earth-666](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-666) |  [_Secret Avengers_  #33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Secret_Avengers_Vol_1_33)(2012) | Home to supernatural versions of the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers) and various species of supernatural beings and the undead  
[Earth-688](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-688) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #88](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_88)(1996) | Spider-Man & son mutated  
[Earth-689](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-689) |  [_Avengers Annual_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Annual_Vol_1_2)(1968) |  [Scarlet Centurion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kang_the_Conqueror_\(Earth-6311\)) convinced [this reality's Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_\(Earth-689\)) to entrap the super heroes. They were defeated by Earth-616's [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers).  
[Earth-691](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-691)  
 **War of the Worlds** |  [_Marvel Super-Heroes_ #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Super-Heroes_Vol_1_18) (1969) | Home world to [Guardians of the Galaxy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy), [Killraven](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Killraven_\(Earth-691\)) (Alternate future version), and [Woden](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Woden), who is the son of [Thor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Odinson_\(Earth-691\)).  
[Earth-700](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-700) |  [_Marvel: The Lost Generation_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel:_The_Lost_Generation_Vol_1_8) (2000) | 2200 A.D., home to [Cassandra Locke](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Locke_\(Earth-700\))  
[Earth-712](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-712)  
 **Earth-S** |  [_Avengers_  #85](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_85) (1971) | Home to the [Squadron Supreme](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Squadron_Supreme_\(Earth-712\)). Reality was destroyed.  
[Earth-714](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-714) |  [_Exiles_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_23) (2003) | Home to [Angel](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Angel_\(Earth-714\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-715](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-715) |  [_Savage Tales_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Savage_Tales_Vol_1_1)(1971) | Femizonia reality. Home to [Thundra](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thundra_\(Earth-715\)) before merging with Machus.  
[Earth-717](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-717) |  [What If: Captain America](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_4_1) (2006) |  [Captain America](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Stephen_Rogers_\(Earth-717\)) was alive during the [Civil War](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Civil_War); Originally thought to apply to all of the 2005 “What If” stories but has been designated to only one.  
[Earth-721](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-721)  
 **Earth-A** |  [_Fantastic Four_  #118](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_118)(1972). | Only two members (Ben Grimm and Reed Richards) of the Fantastic Four were on board the spaceship when they were exposed to the cosmic rays. Richards became the [Thing](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-721\)) and Grimm became [Mr. Fantastic](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-721\)).  
[Earth-723](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-723) |  [_Untold Tales of the New Universe_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Untold_Tales_of_the_New_Universe_Vol_1_1)(2006) | A [Starbrand](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Starbrand) unified the planet with music.  
[Earth-725](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-725) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | A.I. Captain America  
[Earth-727](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-727) | _Civil War 2:Choosing Sides_  #2 | James Rhodes became mayor of Philidelphia after returning from active surface.  
[Earth-741](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-741) |  [_Mighty World of Marvel_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mighty_World_of_Marvel_Vol_1_13) (1984) | Home to [Captain Empire](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Empire_\(Earth-741\)).  
[Earth-744](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-744) |  [_Daredevils_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevils_Vol_1_7) (1983) | Home to [Captain Airstrip-One](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Airstrip-One_\(Earth-744\)). Very similar to the novel  _1984_  by George Orwell.  
[Earth-763](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-763) |  [_Exiles_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_2_1) (2009) |  [Beast](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Henry_McCoy_\(Earth-763\))'s homeworld  
[Earth-772](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-772) |  [_What If?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_1) (1977) | Home to the [Fantastic Five](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Five_\(Earth-772\)), who included the original Fantastic Four and Spider-Man.  
[Earth-774](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-774) |  [_What If?_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_2) (1977) | Alternate reality where the [Hulk](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Banner_\(Earth-616\)) kept Bruce Banner's mental capacity.  
[Earth-776](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-776) |  [_What If?_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_3) (1977) | The Avengers Disbanded  
[Earth-788](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-788) |  [_What If?_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_10) (1978) | Jane Foster: Thordis  
[Earth-791](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-791) | [_Marvel Preview_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Preview_Vol_1_4) | Classic Star-Lord  
[Earth-794](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-794) |  [_Excalibur_  #56](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_56) (1985) | Home to [Kaptain Briton](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Byron_Bra-Dhok_\(Earth-794\)) and [Opul Lun Sat-Yr-9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sat-Yr-9_\(Earth-794\)). [Captain UK](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Linda_McQuillan_\(Earth-238\)) was sent here by [Roma](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Roma) to cause the downfall of Sat-Yr-9.  
[Earth-797](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-797) |  [_Exiles_  #99](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_99) (2007) | Home to [Raphael-Raven Darkholme](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Raphael-Raven_Darkholme_\(Earth-797\)). Visited, briefly, by the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-802](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-802) | [_Scarlet Spiders_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Scarlet_Spiders_Vol_1_1) | Jennix's home base  
[Earth-803](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-803) | [_Spider-Verse_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Verse_Vol_1_1) | Home to Lady Spider  
[Earth-804](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-804) |  [_What If?_  #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_20) (1980) | No Rick Jones  
[Earth-808](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-808) |  [_What If?_  #22](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_22) (1980) |  [Doctor Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_von_Doom_\(Earth-808\)) saved his mother's soul from the evil [Mephisto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mephisto_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-811](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-811)  
 **Days of Future Past** |  [_X-Men_  #141](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_Vol_1_141) (1981) | Mutants live in concentration camps and robot [Sentinels](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sentinels) reign over the United States. Deviates when the [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(Earth-811\)) fail to stop [Senator Kelly](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Senator_Kelly)being murdered by the [Brotherhood of Evil Mutants](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Brotherhood_of_Evil_Mutants).  
[Earth-821](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-821) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Ghost Rider: Flameless Bike  
[Earth-829](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-829) |  [_Hercules_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hercules_Vol_1_1) (1982) |  [Hercules](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hercules_\(Earth-829\)) in the 24th Century.  
[Earth-833](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-833) | [Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_7) | Home reality of [Spider-Man UK](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/William_Braddock_\(Earth-833\)); reality was destroyed by an [Incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-839](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-839) |  [_Captain Britain_  Vol 2 #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Britain_Vol_2_14) (1991) |  [Captain UK](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Linda_McQuillan_\(Earth-238\)) was reassigned here after overcoming [Sat-Yr-9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Opul_Lun_Sat-Yr-Nin_\(Earth-794\)).  
[Earth-846](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-846) |  [_Mighty World of Marvel_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mighty_World_of_Marvel_Vol_1_13) (1984) |  Kaiser Wilhelm II won [World War I](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/World_War_I). Home to [Kommandant Englander](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kommandant_Englander_\(Earth-846\)).  
[Earth-873](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-873) |  [_Exiles_  #40](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_40) (2004) (mentioned)  
[ _Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2006) (seen) | Home to the [Hulk (Bruce Banner)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Banner_\(Earth-873\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-886](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-886) |  [_Untold Tales of the New Universe_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Untold_Tales_of_the_New_Universe_Vol_1_1)(2006) | A female [Starbrand](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Starbrand) protects the world from evil forces.  
[Earth-889](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-889) |  [_Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Astonishing_X-Men:_Ghost_Boxes_Vol_1_1)(2008) | Pre-digital X-Men  
[Earth-892](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-892) |  [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_1) (2001) |  [Doctor Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Doom) used a defective [Cosmic Cube](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmic_Cube) to temporarily combine this reality with Earth-616 in a plan to rule the world.  
[Earth-900](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-900) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Utopia  
[Earth-902](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-902) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Home to the [X-Punks](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Punks_\(Earth-902\)).  
[Earth-904](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-904) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_12)(1990) | [Asgardian X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(Earth-904\))  
[Earth-905](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-905) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_13)(1990) | Professor X: Juggernaut  
[Earth-906](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-906) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_14)(1990) | Mar-Vell did not Die  
[Earth-907](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-907) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_15)(1990) |  [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-907\)) was put to death during the trial of [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-907\)); the residual members of the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(Earth-907\)) ruined the [Shi'ar](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shi%27ar) Throneworld and killed themselves to stop the interplanetary coalition from obliterating Earth.  
[Earth-908](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-908) |  [_Avengers: West Coast_  #61](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_61) (1990) |  Tippit caused World War III; reality was destroyed by [Immortus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathaniel_Richards_\(Immortus\)_\(Earth-6311\)).  
[Earth-909](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-909) |  [_Avengers: West Coast_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_62) (1990) | Scarlet Witch burned at stake  
[Earth-912](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-912) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #22](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_22)(1991) | Home to the [Fantastic Five](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Five_\(Earth-912\)), which incorporated the mainstream Fantastic Four and the Silver Surfer.  
"[Earth-913](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-913)" |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_23)(1991) | Second X-Men Team Never Formed  
[Earth-917](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-917) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_27)(1991) | Home to the [Fantastic Five](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Five_\(Earth-917\)) which integrated the [mainstream Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) and [Namor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Namor_McKenzie_\(Earth-616\)). Sue married Namor as an alternative to Reed.  
[Earth-919](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-919) |  [_Secret Avengers_  #22](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Secret_Avengers_Vol_1_22)(2012) |  [Jericho Drumm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jericho_Drumm_\(Earth-919\)) has bonded an [Infinity Gem](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Infinity_Gem) to an [Eye of Agamotto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Eye_of_Agamotto).  
[Earth-920](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-920) |  [_Daredevils_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevils_Vol_1_7) (1983) | Home to [Captain Commonwealth](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Commonwealth_\(Earth-920\)).  
[Earth-921](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-921) |  [_Avengers_  #343](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_343)(1992) | Home to the [Gatherers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gatherers_\(Multiverse\))' [Swordsman](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Philip_Javert_\(Earth-921\)).  
[Earth-924](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-924) |  [_Excalibur_  #49](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_49) (1992) | Home to Calibur, an alternate adaptation of Excalibur.  
[Earth-928](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-928)  
also known as  **[2099 Universe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_2099)** |  [_Spider-Man 2099_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_2099_Vol_1_1)(1992) | 2099 A.D., home to Spider-Man 2099, X-Men 2099, Hulk 2099 and others.  
[Earth-929](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-929) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #41](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_41)(1992) |  [Reed Richards’](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Fantastic) rocket crashed, killing everyone on board. [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-616\))battled the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers) and [Uatu](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uatu) sacrificed himself to Galactus to avert earth's obliteration.  
[Earth-932](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-932) |  [_Avengers_  #359](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_359)(1993) | Home to [Anti-Vision](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Vision_\(Earth-932\)) of the [Gatherers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gatherers_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-934](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-934) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #48](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_48)(1993) | Daredevil saved Nuke  
[Earth-938](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-938) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #52](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_52)(1993) |  [Dr. Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_von_Doom_\(Earth-938\)) became Sorcerer Supreme. He later used the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(Earth-938\))to gain the [Stones of Merlin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Stones_of_Merlin) to defeat [Dormammu](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dormammu_\(Earth-938\)).  
[Earth-939](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-939) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #53](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_53)(1993) | Iron Man 2020 stuck in the Past  
[Earth-943](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-943) |  [_Avengers_  #372](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_372)(1994) | Home to the [Gatherers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gatherers_\(Multiverse\))' [Jocasta](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jocasta_\(Earth-943\)).  
[Earth-944](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-944) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #387](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_387)(1994) | Home to [Dark Raider](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-944\)). Earth consumed by [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-944\)). [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-944\))endured and held himself responsible.  
[Earth-947](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-947) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #63](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_63)(1994) | Living Lazer Suicide  
[Earth-952](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-952) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #70](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_70)(1995) |  [Silver Surfer](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Surfer) didn’t deceive [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus), who then devoured Earth. The [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) survived and become his heralds.  
[Earth-956](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-956) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #74](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_74)(1995) | Mr. Sinister's X-Men  
[Earth-957](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-957) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #75](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_75)(1995) |  [Blink](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Blink) endured her altercation with [Harvest](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Phalanx) and achieved the power of the [In-Betweener](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/In-Betweener), becoming his trainee after her efforts to generate an ideal Earth ended in tragedy.  
[Earth-958](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-958) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #76](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_76)(1995) | Plain Peter Parker  
[Earth-967](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-967) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #414](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_414)(1996) | Home to [Hyperstorm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Richards_\(Earth-967\)), son of [Franklin Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards_\(Earth-967\)) and [Rachel Summers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rachel_Summers_\(Earth-967\)); a deviation of [Earth-811](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-811) ([Days of Future Past](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Days_of_Future_Past)).  
[Earth-969](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-969) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_89)(1996) |  [Doctor Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_von_Doom_\(Earth-969\)) schemed to stop an uncontrollable Fantastic Four from forming.  
[Earth-973](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-973) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #95](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_95)(1997) | Mephisto's Ghost Rider  
[Earth-976](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-976) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_3)(2009) | SRA and the Initiative were successful through including Magneto and Victor Von Doom in the Illuminati.  
[Earth-979](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-979) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_100)(1997) | Secrets Revealed  
[Earth-981](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-981) | [_Spider-Woman_  Vol 5 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Woman_Vol_5_1) | Reality Silk fled to to escape the Inheritors.  
[Earth-982](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-982)  
 **MC2** |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #105](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_105)(1998) | Home to [Spider-Girl](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Girl), [J2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Zane_Yama_\(MC2\)), [A-Next](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_\(Earth-982\)), [Wild Thing](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rina_Logan_\(MC2\)), the [Fantastic Five](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Five_\(Earth-982\)), and others.  
"[Earth-983](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-983)" |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #105](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_105)(1998) |  [Gambit](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Remy_LeBeau_\(Earth-983\)) Condemned  
[Earth-985](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-985) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #108](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_108)(1998) | The [Carnage](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Carnage) symbiote was able to link with the [Silver Surfer](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Surfer) long enough to manifest cosmic powers and ultimately battle the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers).  
[Earth-987](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-987) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_110)(1998) | Colossus not an X-Man  
[Earth-989](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-989) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #109](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_109)(1998) |  [Ben Grimm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Benjamin_Grimm_\(Earth-989\)) stayed in [Liddleville](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Liddleville).  
[Earth-991](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-991) |  [_New Exiles_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_18)(2009) | Vikings settled America  
[Earth-998](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-998) |  [_X-Man_  #63](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_63) (2000) (seen)  
[ _X-Man_  #68](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_68) (2000) (named) | America is lorded over by the [Red Queen (Jean Grey)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Grey_\(Earth-998\)) from a hovering metropolis.  
[Earth-999](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-999) |  [_Nextwave_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nextwave_Vol_1_9) (2006) | Home to the [Special Legion of Machine Avengers Executive](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Special_Legion_of_Machine_Avengers_Executive_\(Earth-999\)) and [Spider-Cat](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Cat_\(Earth-999\)).  
[Earth-1000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1000) |  [_Domination Factor Fantastic Four_  #3.5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Domination_Factor_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_3.5)(2000) | Home to [Knorda](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Knorda_\(Earth-1000\)) and [Praxis](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Praxis_\(Earth-1000\)).  
[Earth-1002](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1002) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Universe Rex  
[Earth-1003](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1003) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Professor's Secret Service  
[Earth-1004](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1004) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Last Man Standing  
[Earth-1005](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1005) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | The Offspring  
[Earth-1006](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1006) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Bringing up Baby  
[Earth-1007](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1007) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Big X-Change  
[Earth-1008](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1008) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | By the Maker  
[Earth-1009](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1009) |  [_Exiles_  #99](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_99) (2007) | Home to [Rogue (Anna Raven)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Anna_Raven_\(Earth-1009\)) and the Royal Avengers. Briefly visited by the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-1010](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1010) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Project Cerebro-X; Home to [White Dwarf](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/White_Dwarf_\(Earth-1010\)) a future member of the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles).  
[Earth-1011](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1011) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | X-Sentinels  
[Earth-1012](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1012) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Back to School  
[Earth-1013](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1013) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Freedom Force  
[Earth-1014](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1014) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | The Magnificent Seven  
[Earth-1015](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1015) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | X is Enough  
[Earth-1016](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1016) |  [_Exiles_  #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_14) (2002) | Doom Vs Namor  
[Earth-1017](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1017) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Most Wanted  
[Earth-1018](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1018) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Mutants, Mutants Everywhere!  
[Earth-1019](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1019) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Apocalypse Redux  
[Earth-1020](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1020) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Duty Calls  
[Earth-1021](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1021) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Interplanetary X-Men  
[Earth-1022](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1022) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Remnants  
[Earth-1023](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1023) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Happy Trails  
[Earth-1024](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1024) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | War in the Savage Land  
[Earth-1025](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1025) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Rogue, P.I.  
[Earth-1026](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1026) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Exiles: Static Problematic  
[Earth-1027](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1027) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Goddess of Thunder  
[Earth-1028](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1028) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Assassins in Love?  
[Earth-1029](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1029) |  [_Exiles_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_12) (2002) | Home to [Hulk (Jennifer Walters)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jen_Walters_\(Earth-1029\)) of [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-1030](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1030) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | N.Y.X.F.  
[Earth-1031](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1031) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Reborn  
[Earth-1032](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1032) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Live From Pakistan  
[Earth-1033](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1033) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | War to Come  
[Earth-1034](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1034) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | X-Men X  
[Earth-1035](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1035) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | The Last Family  
[Earth-1036](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1036) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Deadpool: I'm Available  
[Earth-1037](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1037) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | First Soldiers  
[Earth-1038](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1038) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Retro Men  
[Earth-1039](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1039) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Technarchy  
[Earth-1040](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1040) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Father of Man  
[Earth-1041](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1041) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Project Epsilon  
[Earth-1042](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1042) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Doop Forever  
[Earth-1043](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1043) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Rogue fused with Mystique  
[Earth-1044](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1044) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | X-Men rEvolution  
[Earth-1045](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1045) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Daredevil becomes Female  
[Earth-1048](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1048) | [Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel%27s_Spider-Man:_Hostile_Takeover) | Home of [Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel%27s_Spider-Man_\(video_game\)).  
[Earth-1049](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1049) | [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 6 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_6_2) | A universe created by Future Foundation. It is known to be very anchored to the fabric of the Multiverse  
"[Earth-1059](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1059)" |  [_Marvel Knights 2001 Millennial Visions_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001)(2002) | War Journal Entry 122312  
"[Earth-1064](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1064)" | [_Fall of the Hulks: Red Hulk_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fall_of_the_Hulks:_Red_Hulk_Vol_1_4) | Intelligencia succeeded in taking over Earth  
[Earth-1078](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1078) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Black Widow: 123 Children  
[Earth-1081](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1081) |  [_Exiles_  #80](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_80) (2006) | Home to Morph from the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-1082](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1082) | [_Web Warriors_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Web_Warriors_Vol_1_1) | Home to the Battery and served as a base for the Electro-Verse  
[Earth-1089](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1089) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_4)(1989) | The [Venom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Venom) [symbiote](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Symbiote) effectively overcame [Spider-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man).  
[Earth-1090](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1090) |  [_Untold Tales of the New Universe_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Untold_Tales_of_the_New_Universe_Vol_1_1)(2006) | Humanity has a group mind.  
[Earth-1100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1100) |  [_Exiles_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_1) (2001) | Home to T-Bird from the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-1102](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1102) | [_What If?_  #200](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_200) | Utau the Watcher killed Galactus 

   
  
[Earth-1108](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1108) |  [_Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool:_Merc_with_a_Mouth_Vol_1_7) (2010) | A reality where Earth is set in a futuristic-like era of the Wild West.  
[Earth-1112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1112) |  [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) (2001) |  [Malice](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Malice) slaughters the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four).  
[Earth-1115](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1115) |  [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) (2001) |  [Susan Storm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Storm) is Queen of Atlantis.  
[Earth-1116](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1116) |  [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) (2001) | Atlanterra.  
[Earth-1119](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1119) |  [_Exiles_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_2_1) (2009) | Home to Panther  
[Earth-1120](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1120) |  [_Captain Marvel_  Vol 5 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel_Vol_5_3) (2003) | Thanos destroyed Milky Way  
[Earth-1121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1121) | [_Paradise X Heralds_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Paradise_X_Heralds_Vol_1_1) | Humanity uses nuclear weapons against the [Squadron Supreme](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Squadron_Supreme)because of the Utopia Program; only [Hyperion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hyperion) lives on. An alternate version of [Earth-712](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-712).  
[Earth-1122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1122) | [_Paradise X Heralds_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Paradise_X_Heralds_Vol_1_1) | Home to [Spider-Girl](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/May_Parker_\(Earth-1122\))/May Parker, the descendant of [Ben Reilly](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_Reilly_\(Earth-1122\)).  
[Earth-1123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1123) |  [_Paradise X Heralds_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Paradise_X_Heralds_Vol_1_1) (2001) | President Richards: Brute  
[Earth-1124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1124) |  [_Paradise X Heralds_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Paradise_X_Heralds_Vol_1_1) (2001) | Satyrnin Rules  
[Earth-1136](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1136) |  _Funny Pages_  #6(1936) (golden age)  
[ _Protectors_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Protectors_Vol_1_1) (1992) (modern age) | Home to Zardi the Eternal Man, [Amazing Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/John_Aman_\(Earth-1136\)), and Skyrocket Steele.  
[Earth-1137](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1137) |  [_New Exiles_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_18)(2009) | Insect Earthlings  
[Earth-1145](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1145) |  [_Black Panther_  Vol 3 #35](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Panther_Vol_3_35) (2001) | "Happy Pants" Black Panther  
[Earth-1157](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1157) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_47)(1996) | Military Ben Grimm  
[Earth-1189](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1189) |  [_Excalibur_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_15) (1989) | Earth is devastated by nuclear war. Home to [Captain Britain (Meggan)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Meggan_Puceanu_\(Earth-1189\)).  
[Earth-1191](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1191) |  [_Uncanny X-Men_ #282](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_282) (1991) | Home to [Bishop](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Lucas_Bishop_\(Earth-1191\)), [Trevor Fitzroy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Trevor_Fitzroy_\(Earth-1191\)) and [Shard](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shard_\(Earth-1191\)) as well as the [XSE](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Xavier_Security_Enforcers_\(Earth-1191\)) and the [XUE](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Xavier%27s_Underground_Enforcers_\(Earth-1191\)); alternative future set in 2080 A.D. This universe had its own "Days of Future Past" in the past, then had its own version of the Summers' Rebellion.  
[Earth-1193](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1193) |  [_Excalibur_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_12) (1989) | Home to [Captain Marshall](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Marshall_\(Earth-1193\)).  
[Earth-1211](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1211) |  [_Nightside_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nightside_Vol_1_1) (2001) | Home to Sydney Taine  
[Earth-1218](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1218) |  [_New Exiles_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_3) (2008) | Earth Designation of our own reality.  
"[Earth-1219](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1219)" |  _Chosen_  #1 (2004) | Home of [Clyde Wyncham](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Clyde_Wyncham_Jr._\(Earth-1219\)), Millarworld Universe.  
[Earth-1228](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1228) |  [_What If?_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_11) (1978) | Marvel Bullpen empowered by Cosmic Rays from mysterious box (sent from the S People) and develop into the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(Earth-1228\)).  
[Earth-1237](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1237) |  [_What If? Planet Hulk_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Planet_Hulk_Vol_1_1) (2007) | The Hulk's shuttle lands on Sakaar and regresses to Bruce Banner thinking that this was a peaceful planet. Bruce Banner is later killed.  
[Earth-1241](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1241) |  [_Comedy Comics_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Comedy_Comics_Vol_1_9)(1942) | Home to [Captain Dash](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Dash_\(Earth-1241\)) and [Manmon](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Manmon_\(Earth-1241\)). Occurs in the 31st century with superior technology but very little space exploration.  
[Earth-1263](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1263) | [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 6 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_6_2) | A cyrstaline universe created by the Future Foundation. Destoyed by the Greiver at the End of All Things  
[Earth-1282](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1282) |  [_Excalibur_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_24) (1990) | Home to [Captain Cymru](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Cymru_\(Earth-1282\)). Designation of this Earth came from the date of the overpowering of the [last Welsh King](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Llywelyn_the_Last) by the English.  
[Earth-1287](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1287) |  [_Strikeforce: Morituri_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Strikeforce:_Morituri_Vol_1_1) (1986) | Home to Strikeforce: Morituri. (In  _Exiles #83_ , Earth-1287 is also designated as the home of [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\))'s version of [Maverick](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Maverick)).  
[Earth-1289](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1289) |  [_Excalibur_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_15) (1989) | Home to [Lockheed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Lockheed_\(Earth-1289\)) and [Kymri](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kymri_\(Earth-1289\)), who resembles [Nightcrawler](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nightcrawler). Nightcrawler marries Kymri in [Chris Claremont](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Chris_Claremont)'s  _[X-Men: The End](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_End)_ , and the two split the duties of Captain Britain.  
Earth-1292 |  [_What If?_  #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_20) (1980) | Ghost Rider Wrecked  
[Earth-1294](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1294) |  [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_24)(2007) | Kavita Rao couldn't help Beast  
[Earth-1298](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1298)  
 **Mutant X** |  [_Mutant X_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mutant_X_Vol_1_1) (1998) |  [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) [Havok](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Havok) was sent here. Home to [the Six](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Six_\(Earth-1298\)).  
[Earth-1310](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1310) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Doggie Dog World  
[Earth-1331](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1331) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_1) | Reality's Earth was destroyed by the [Black Swans](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Swans_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-1347](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1347) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Dead Man Walking  
[Earth-1365](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1365) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_5) | Home reality of [Black Swan](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Yabbat_Ummon_Turru_\(Earth-1365\)).  
[Earth-1462](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1462) | [_Fantastic Four Annual_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2001) | Galactus consumed Earth  
[Earth-1508](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1508) |  [_Excalibur_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_24) (1990) | Home to [Chevalier Bretagne](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Chevalier_Bretagne_\(Earth-1508\)).  
[Earth-1519](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1519) |  [_Marvel Zombies 3_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies_3_Vol_1_4)(2009) | World-Wide Aztec Empire  
[Earth-1556](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1556) |  [_Captain Marvel_  Vol 5 #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel_Vol_5_16) (2004) | Richards banished Fredd  
[Earth-1610](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1610)  
 **Ultimate Marvel** |  [_Ultimate Spider-Man_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1) (2000) | Re-creation of the Marvel Universe for modern times. Began with [Ultimate Spider-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker_\(Earth-1610\)) and [Ultimate X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(Earth-1610\)). Eventually generated more than two more books including one based on the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers) ([Ultimates](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimates_\(Earth-1610\))) and one based on the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(Earth-1610\)). Reality was destroyed by an [incursive](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion) event with [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616).  
"[Earth-1611](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1611)" | [_The Age of the Sentry_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Age_of_the_Sentry_Vol_1_1) | Age of the Sentry  
[Earth-1629](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1629) |  [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_2) (2003) | Home to Dr. Henry P. Stanton that was chosen by [Merlyn](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Merlyn) to serve as the doctor at the Core Continuum.  
[Earth-1720](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1720) |  [_Exiles_  #90](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_90) (2007) | Sue Storm is Madame Hydra  
[Earth-1735](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1735) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2)(2009) | The Superhuman Registration Act and Initiative program was aggressively and successfully implemented by Reed Richards; Iron Man was uninvolved due to alcoholism, and Captain America recovered from suspended animation after the program was already in place.  
[Earth-1745](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1745) |  [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_42)(2001) | The Sun destroyed Earth  
[Earth-1771](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1771) |  [_Superior Spider-Man_ #33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_33) (2014) | Reality where Karn killed Ai Apaec.  
[Earth-1812](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1812) |  [_Captain Britain_  Vol 2 #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Britain_Vol_2_13) (2003) | Home to Dr. Henry P. Stanton that was chosen by [Merlyn](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Merlyn) to serve as the doctor at the Core Continuum. (Napeoleon conquered Britain)  
[Earth-1815](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1815)  
 **Earth-Operation: Zero Tolerance** |  [_Exiles_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_1) (2001) | Where [Charles Xavier](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Xavier) is a mass murderer and [Magneto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Magneto) is a savior; [Operation: Zero Tolerance](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Operation:_Zero_Tolerance) is a absolute victory and all the world's super-powers are locked away.  
[Earth-1880](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1880) |  [_Exiles_  #85](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_85) (2006) | Home to a younger version of [James Howlett](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Howlett) who just learned about his mutant abilities.  
[Earth-1917](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1917) |  [_Exiles_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_23) (2003) | Home to [Colossus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Piotr_Rasputin_\(Earth-1917\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-1946](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1946) |  [_Cable & Deadpool_#46](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_%26_Deadpool_Vol_1_46) (2007) | Deadpool: Adamantium and Claws  
[Earth-1952](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1952) |  [_Fantastic Four Annual_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_25) (1992) | Apocryphus  
[Earth-1983](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1983) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_7) (2014) | Alternate Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends  
[Earth-1984](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1984) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_7) (2014) | One of the realities scanned by [Spider-UK](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/William_Braddock_\(Earth-833\))  
[Earth-1985](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1985) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_7) (2014) | One of the realities scanned by [Spider-UK](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/William_Braddock_\(Earth-833\))  
[Earth-1987](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1987) |  [_Exiles_  #69](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_69) (2005) | Alternate version of the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four). Includes [Human Torch](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Storm_\(Earth-1987\)), [Invisible Girl](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Storm_\(Earth-1987\)), [Mr. Fantastic](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-1987\)), and [She-Hulk](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jennifer_Walters_\(Earth-1987\)). Was visited by the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-1991](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1991)  
 **Geshem** |  [_Wolverine: Rahne of Terra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine:_Rahne_of_Terra_Vol_1_1) (1991) | A medieval-fantasy world ruled by [Wolfsbane (Queen Rain)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rahne_Sinclair_\(Earth-1991\)) and her Prince Consort, Douglas (Doug Cypher). Most [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men) characters have equivalents here, and all are members of Rain's court, while the villains oppose her rule.  
[Earth-2010](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2010) |  [_Paradise X Heralds_ #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Paradise_X_Heralds_Vol_1_2) (2002) | All Humans are Vampires  
[Earth-2012](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2012) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #571](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_571)(2009) | Galactus possesses numerous Surfer heralds, is killed by [The Council of Reeds](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Interdimensional_Council_of_Reeds_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-2020](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2020) |  [_Exiles_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_13) (2002) | Home to [Iron Man (Earth-2020)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_\(Earth-2020\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-2021](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2021) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Death of Fearsome Four  
[Earth-2022](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2022) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Once & Future Sub-Mariner  
Earth-2023 | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | New Warriors: The Godsend  
[Earth-2030](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2030) |  [_Exiles_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_18) (2002) | Where Callisto is Sorceress Supreme.  
[Earth-2042](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2042) |  [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_42)(2001) | Counter-Earth & Earth collide  
[Earth-2055](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2055) |  [_X-Force: Shatterstar_ #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force:_Shatterstar_Vol_1_2) (2005) | Spiral Rules  
[Earth-2081](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2081) |  [_Incredible Hulk: The End_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hulk:_The_End_Vol_1_1) (2002) | Incredible Hulk: The End  
[Earth-2090](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2090) | [_Avengers_  Vol 5 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_5_7) | Daredevil: radar detector  
[Earth-2091](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2091) |  [_What If?_  #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_20) (1980) | Superflow destroyed  
[Earth-2098](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2098) |  [_X-Man_  #68](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_68) (2000) | Alternate Earth-998; sacrificed to restore Earth-998.  
[Earth-2107](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2107) |  [_Ultimate X-Men_  #75](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_X-Men_Vol_1_75)(2006) | Future Ultimate Universe  
[Earth-2108](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2108) | [_What If? Civil War_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Civil_War_Vol_1_1) | Captain America led all heroes against registration  
[Earth-2109](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2109) |  [_Exiles_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_2) (2001) | Home to [Sunfire (Mariko Yashida)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mariko_Yashida_\(Earth-2109\))  
[Earth-2108](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2108) |  [_What If? Civil War_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Civil_War_Vol_1_1)(2008) | Tony Stark dies from the Extremis virus. Captain America leads all of Earth's heroes against the Superhero Registration Act, which in turn led to his rebellion being brutally suppressed.  
[Earth-2111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2111) | [_Shame Itself_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shame_Itself_Vol_1_1) | Tony Stark adopted a son and made him a sidekick  
[Earth-2120](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2120) |  [_Killraven_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Killraven_Vol_2_1)(2002) | Alternative [Killraven](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Killraven).  
[Earth-2122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2122) |  [_Excalibur_  #21](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_21) (1990) | Home to [Crusader X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Crusader_X_\(Earth-2122\)); the UK still runs America.  
[Earth-2149](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2149)  
 **Marvel Zombies** |  [_Ultimate Fantastic Four_  #21](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_21) (2005) | Zombie world; an infected [Sentry (Robert Reynolds)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sentry_\(Robert_Reynolds\)) unintentionally spread a [virus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Virus) that zombified most costumed heroes while killing the remaining few.  
[Earth-2182](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2182) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | Home to Talia Wagner of the Exiles.  
[Earth-2189](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2189) |  [_Exiles_  #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_47) (2004) | Home to [Namora](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Namora_\(Earth-2189\)) from the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-2192](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2192) | [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_2) | Red Skull-ruled reality  
[Earth-2301](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2301)  
 **[Marvel Mangaverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Mangaverse)** |  [_Marvel Mangaverse: New Dawn_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Mangaverse:_New_Dawn_Vol_1_1) (2002) | Recreation of the Marvel Universe in manga style.  
[Earth-2318](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2318) |  [_Exiles_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_8) (2002) | Where the Savage Land spans two continents.  
[Earth-2319](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2319) |  [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_14) (2014) | Illuminati included Hank Pym, the Braddock siblings, Emma Frost and Victor von Doom. Magneto established a mutant homeland in the twin cities of Tian. Reality's Earth was destroyed by the [Mapmakers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mapmakers_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-2344](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2344) | [Marvel Contest of Champions](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Contest_of_Champions) |  [Darren Cross](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Darren_Cross_\(Earth-2344\)) enhanced [his suit](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Yellowjacket%27s_Suit) to be able to defeat Ant-Man, ultimately suffering [Pym](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Pym_Particles)-induced brain damage as a result.  
[Earth-2349](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2349) | [_X-Force_  Vol 4 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_4_5) |  [Antonio Aggasiz](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Antonio_Aggasiz_\(Earth-616\)) of [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) stole a fleshprinter from the palace of the Libervores.  
[Earth-2419](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2419) |  [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_24)(2007) | Beast had cyborg left arm  
[Earth-2530](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2530) |  [_Alpha Flight_  Vol 3 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alpha_Flight_Vol_3_10) (2005) | Canada Nuked  
[Earth-2532](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2532) |  [_X-Men: Die by the Sword_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Die_by_the_Sword_Vol_1_3) (2008) | X-Doctors  
[Earth-2600](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2600) |  [_Exiles_  #59](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_59) (2002) |  [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)) and [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)) sent to slay David Richards; [Sabretooth](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_Creed_\(Earth-295\)) of the [Age of Apocalypse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Apocalypse) turned against Weapon X and stayed in this reality to raise David. After twenty years raising David and the other kids, their powers surfaced and David orchestrated the systematic destruction of Sentinel factories around the world. [Blink](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Clarice_Ferguson_\(Earth-295\)) arrived on the night before the attack on the Sentinels, and David synchronized the assault by connecting the minds of the mutants. David then forced Blink to transport him into the Strategic Sentinel Command and kill the designers by fusing them with solid matter. These actions forced Sabretooth to track down and murder David.  
[Earth-2713](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2713) |  [_What If? Planet Hulk_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Planet_Hulk_Vol_1_1) (2008) | Hulk is banished by the Illumaniti and lands on his intended peaceful planet, where he cause the planet's evolution to take a turn and becoming a legend by the local evolved natives.  
[Earth-2772](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2772) |  [Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Strange:_The_Sorcerer_Supreme)(2007) | Doctor Strange Animated  
[Earth-2775](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2775) |  [_Cable_  #78](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_Vol_1_78) (2000) | Ranshi Empire  
[Earth-2803](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2803)  
 **Ethera** |  [_Clandestine_  Vol 2 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Clandestine_Vol_2_2)(2008) | Earth-Ethera  
[Earth-2814](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2814) |  [_Exiles_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_2_1) (2009) | Forge's Reality  
[Earth-2818](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2818) |  [_Superior Spider-Man_ #33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_33) (2014) | Cyborg Spider-Man's Reality  
[Earth-2841](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2841) |  [_Wolverine_  Vol 2 #148](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_Vol_2_148)(2000) | New Fantastic Four (Ghost Rider, Hulk, Spider-Man, Wolverine)  
[Earth-2912](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2912) |  [_What If? House of M_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_House_of_M_Vol_1_1) (2009) | Runaways as Young Avengers  
[Earth-2920](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2920) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34)(1992) | Howard the Chicken  
[Earth-2937](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2937) |  [_X-Men Unlimited_  #37](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_37)(2002) | Hutch's sacrifice  
[Earth-2942](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2942) |  [_Exiles_  #36](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_36) (2003) | Brood World  
"[Earth-2988](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2988)" |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_111)(1998) | Wolverine: Horseman of Apocalypse  
[Earth-2991](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2991) |  [_Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards:_Sons_of_Geniuses_Vol_1_1)(2009) | Franklin Richards' Simian world  
[Earth-2992](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-2992)  
 **Marvel Knights 2099 Universe** |  [_Punisher 2099_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Punisher_2099_Vol_1_1)(2004) | (Alternate 2099 A.D.) Features characters unique of this reality.  
[Earth-3010](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3010) |  [_Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool:_Merc_with_a_Mouth_Vol_1_7) (2010) | Home to [Lady Deadpool](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wanda_Wilson_\(Earth-3010\)), where the United States is in a rebellion against a repressive government.  
[Earth-3031](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3031) |  [_Exiles_  #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_83) (2006) | Home to [Kane](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Garrison_Kane_\(Earth-3031\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-3062](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3062) |  [_Exiles_  #40](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_40) (2004) | Home to Firestar from the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-3071](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3071) |  [_Wolverine: Snikt!_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine:_Snikt!_Vol_1_1)(2003) | Wolverine: Snikt  
[Earth-3100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3100) |  [_X-Force_  #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_1_100) (2000) | X-Force die against Apocalypse  
[Earth-3109](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3109) |  [_Spider-Geddon_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Geddon_Vol_1_2)(2018) | Spider-Gwen is stranded here without her wrist portal.  
[Earth-3112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3112) |  [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_24)(2007) | Beast & Bishop Gunfight  
[Earth-3123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3123) |  [_What If?_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_23) (1980) |  [Aunt May](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Aunt_May) is bitten by a radioactive spider.  
[Earth-3131](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3131) |  [_Marville_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marville_Vol_1_1) (2002) | Marville  
[Earth-3145](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3145) | [_Spider-Verse_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Verse_Vol_1_1) | Ben Parker became Spider-Man but quit after his family was killed. Earth was soon after destoyed is a thermonuclear war.  
[Earth-3290](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3290) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_3)(2009) | Earth surrendered to the Skrulls during Secret Invasion.  
[Earth-3459](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3459) |  [_Thor_  Vol 2 #59](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_2_59)(2003) | Mjolnir found on a train  
[Earth-3470](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3470) |  [_Exiles_  #84](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_84) (2006) | Home to [Heather Hudson](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Heather_Hudson_\(Earth-3470\)), of the [the Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-3488](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3488) |  [Ultimate Avengers (animated film)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Avengers:_The_Movie)(2006) | [Ultimate Avengers (2006) animated movie](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Avengers)  
[Earth-3490](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3490) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2)(2009) | Home to Iron Woman (Natasha Stark) who married Captain America, preventing Civil War.  
[Earth-3492](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3492) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34)(1992) | Howard the Pigeon  
[Earth-3514](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3514) |  [_Alpha Flight_  Vol 3 #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alpha_Flight_Vol_3_11) (2005) | Canadian Militia for a Super-Hero-Free Country  
[Earth-3515](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3515) |  [_Thor_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_2_34)(2001) (mentioned)  
[ _Thor_  Vol 2 #35](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_2_35)(2001) (seen) | "Thor: The Reigning"  
[Earth-3752](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3752)  
 **[Monster Planet](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Monster_Planet)** |  [_Exiles_  #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_66) (2005) | Home to [Doctor Curt Connors'](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Curt_Connors_\(Earth-3752\)) "[Science Squad](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Science_Squad_\(Earth-3752\))."  
Earth-3814 | _Amazing Mystery Funnies_  #3 | Alternate 24th Century future  
[Earth-3839](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3839) | _Batman and Captain America_  #1 | Batman and Captain America fought together in WW2.  
[Earth-3913](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3913) |  [_Excalibur_  #44](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_44) (1991) | Captain Britain murdered [Dai Thomas](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dai_Thomas).  
Earth-3919 |   | Incredible Hulk: Lost in Time  
Earth-3926 | _Amazing Mystery Funnies_  #12 | Space Patrol Alternate Future  
[Earth-3931](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3931) |  [_Exiles_  #31](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_31) (2003) | Where the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers) were vampires.  
[Earth-3933](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3933) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | The Bladeless Sword  
Earth-3944 | _Amazing Mystery Funnies_  Vol 2 #4 | Dan Hastings' Alternate Future  
[Earth-3971](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3971) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #83](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_83)(1996) | Daredevil: Dr. Strange Disciple  
Earth-3982 | _Amazing Mystery Funnies_  #2 | 2038 A.D.  
[Earth-4011](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4011) |  [_Wolverine: The End_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine:_The_End_Vol_1_1) (2004) | Wolverine: The End  
[Earth-4023](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4023) |  [_Exiles_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_38) (2004) (mentioned)  
[ _Exiles_  #63](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_63) (2005) (seen) |  [Hyperion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mark_Milton_\(Earth-4023\)) made himself king of the world, while everyone else was killed during the nuclear attack in opposition to him.  
Earth-4032 | _Wham Comics_  #1 | 2000 A.D.  
[Earth-4040](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4040) |  [_Daring Mystery Comics_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daring_Mystery_Comics_Vol_1_3) (1940) | Home to [Breeze Barton](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Breeze_Barton_\(Earth-4040\)); Earth is wrecked following [World War II](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/World_War_II) so the leftovers of civilization are endangered by barbarians.  
[Earth-4080](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4080) |  [_What If?_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_23) (1980) | Hulk: Barbarian  
[Earth-4096](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4096) |  [_Mystic Comics_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mystic_Comics_Vol_1_2)(1940) | Home to [Space Rangers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Space_Rangers_\(Earth-4096\)), Black Hawk, and [Carl Formes](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Carl_Formes_\(Earth-4096\)). Takes place in 2300 A.D. extensive treks in space are possible. Tourists are susceptible to space pirates.  
[Earth-4100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4100) |  [_Excalibur_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_24) (1990) | Home to [Centurion Britannus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Centurion_Britannus_\(Earth-4100\)); Designation for this Earth is from the year the Romans left Britain.  
[Earth-4162](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4162)  
 **Earth Aware Reality** |  [_Exiles_  #52](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_52) (2004) | Home to where [Ego the Living Planet](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ego_\(Earth-4162\)) turns Earth into a sentient planet.  
[Earth-4210](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4210) |  [_Exiles_  #22](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_22) (2003) | Home to [Magik](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Magik_\(Earth-4210\)) from the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-4263](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4263) |  [_Daring Mystery Comics_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daring_Mystery_Comics_Vol_1_8) (1942) | Home to [Captain Daring](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Daring_\(Earth-4263\)). Takes place in 3050 A.D. and worldwide peace is in danger by a re-energized Hitler.  
[Earth-4280](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4280) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #571](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_571)(2009) (mentioned) | Celestials went mad, attempted to conquer the Multiverse before being stopped by [a future Franklin Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards_\(Earth-10235\)).  
Earth-4287 |  [_Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards:_Sons_of_Geniuses_Vol_1_1)(2009) | F.R.A.N.K.L.I.N. briefly visited  
[Earth-4321](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4321)  
 **[Marvel: The End](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel:_The_End)** |  [_Marvel Universe: The End_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe:_The_End_Vol_1_1) (2003) | The pharaoh [Akhenaten](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Akhenaten) became cosmically powered and wiped out most heroes in the Marvel Universe.  
[Earth-4392](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4392) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #43](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_43)(1992) | Wolverine married Mariko  
[Earth-4400](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4400) |  [_Exiles_  #43](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_43) (2004) | Exiles fought a Hyperion-led Weapon X.  
[Earth-4489](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4489) |  [_Marvel Premiere_  #41](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Premiere_Vol_1_41)(1978) | Seeker 3000  
[Earth-4542](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4542) |  [_Alpha Flight_  Vol 3 #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alpha_Flight_Vol_3_12) (2005) | Emperor Hudson  
[Earth-4732](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4732) |  [_Exiles_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_38) (2004) | Home to [Ms. Marvel](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Carol_Danvers_\(Earth-4732\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-4871](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4871) | [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_2) | Threatened to be obliterated by the World Ripper of Earth-4872, but was exposed to have been shattered in  _X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two_.  
[Earth-4872](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4872) | [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_2) | Caused by [Merlyn](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Merlyn), the damage to the World Ripper caused the annihilation of the Skrull home world and then threatened "adjacent" realities, forcing Merlyn to demolish this reality.  
[Earth-4873](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4873) | [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_2) | Threatened to be obliterated by the World Ripper of Earth-4872, but was exposed to have been shattered in  _X-Men/Magneto: Chaos Engine: Book Two_.  
[Earth-4935](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4935)  
 **Earth Askani** |  [_X-Factor_  #67](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_1_67) (1991) | Nathan Summers was sent to the future to save his life. Here he became [Cable](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathan_Summers_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-4972](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4972) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | The Accurate Assassin  
[Earth-5012](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5012) | [_Marvel Team-Up_  Vol 3 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Team-Up_Vol_3_2) | Home reality of [Iron Maniac](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Maniac), who killed the Black Widow and Wolverine of that reality before he was sent to [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616).  
[Earth-5014](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5014) | [_X-Force_  Vol 2 #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_2_4) | Domino/Stryfe  
[Earth-5019](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5019) | [_Alpha Flight_  Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alpha_Flight_Vol_3_9) | Box robots slaughter heroes  
[Earth-5021](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5021) | [_Exiles_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_5) |  [Deadpool](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wade_Wilson_\(Earth-5021\))'s home world (from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)))  
[Earth-5106](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5106) |  [_Space Squadron_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Space_Squadron_Vol_1_1)(1951) | Home to [Jet Dixon](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jet_Dixon_\(Earth-5106\)), [Dawn Revere](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dawn_Revere_\(Earth-5106\)), [Rusty Blake](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rusty_Blake_\(Earth-5106\)), and [LLA 38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/LLA_38_\(Earth-5106\)); an advanced reality set in the year 2000.  
[Earth-5113](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5113) | [_Defenders_  Vol 3 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Defenders_Vol_3_3) | Dormammuverse  
[Earth-5127](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5127) |  [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_3)(mentioned) |  [Roma](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Roma), of the House of Fallon, is the goddess Dallentré.  
[Earth-5200](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5200) | _Marvel Knights Fantastic Four_  #16 | An alternative future lorded over by [Doctor Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_von_Doom_\(Earth-5200\)). Visited by Earth-616's version of [Human Torch](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Storm_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-5202](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5202) | [_FF_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/FF_Vol_1_3) |  [Beyonder](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Beyonder_\(Earth-5202\)) from this reality was killed by [The Council](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Council).  
[Earth-5211](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5211) | [_Exiles_  #85](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_85) | Home to [Albert](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Albert_\(Robot\)) and [Elsie Dee](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Elsie_Dee); recruited to help destroy [Brother Mutant](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Brother_Mutant).  
[Earth-5311](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5311) | [_Uncanny X-Men_ #153](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_153) | Kitty's Fairy Tale reality; home to [Lockheed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Lockheed_\(Earth-5311\)) and [Bamfs](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bamf_\(Earth-5311\)).  
[Earth-5391](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5391) |  [_Spaceman Speed Carter_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spaceman_Speed_Carter_Vol_1_1) (1953) | Home to [Speed Carter](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Speed_Carter_\(Earth-5391\)), [Crash Morgan](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Crash_Morgan_\(Earth-5391\)), [Stellar Stone](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Stellar_Stone_\(Earth-5391\)), and General Stone. The local year is 2075 A.D.  
[Earth-5421](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5421) | [_Runaways_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Runaways_Vol_2_1) | Ultron-10A destroyed all Heroes  
[Earth-5423](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5423) | [_Exiles_  #50](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_50) | A world where [Calvin Rankin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Calvin_Rankin_\(Earth-5423\)) made the choice not to take Professor X's help and training, but became the world's deadliest criminal instead.  
[Earth-5464](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5464) |  [_Daring Mystery Comics_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daring_Mystery_Comics_Vol_1_4) (1940) | Home to [Whirlwind Carter](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Henry_Carter_\(Earth-5464\)). Humanity has spread to Venus and beyond. Earth is in danger from aliens, but protected by the interplanetary Secret Service.  
[Earth-5521](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5521) | [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_3) | Phoenix exterminates Skrulls  
[Earth-5555](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5555) |  [_Dragon's Claws_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon%27s_Claws_Vol_1_1)(1988) | Local year is 8162 A.D. Home to [Dragon’s Claws](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon%27s_Claws_\(Earth-5555\)) and temporarily the freelance peacekeeping agent [Death's Head](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Death%27s_Head_\(Earth-TRN234\)).  
[Earth-5556](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5556) | [_Doctor Who Weekly_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Weekly_Vol_1_1) | Stories set within Marvel UK's version of the "[Whoniverse](https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_universe)", the continuity of the TV series  _Doctor Who_. Merlyn and Arthur trapped Catavolcus in a future of Earth-5556.  
[Earth-5560](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5560) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Earth is Man-Thing's Swamp  
[Earth-5582](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5582) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | S.H.I.E.L.D. cloned Marvel Boy  
[Earth-5631](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5631) | [_Power Pack_  Vol 3 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Pack_Vol_3_1) | Marvel Age Power Pack  
[Earth-5682](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5682) | [Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_7) | Home reality of [Captain Lionheart (Earth-5682)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Lionheart_\(Earth-5682\)); reality was destroyed by an [Incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-5692](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5692) | [_Exiles_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_8) | Reality where Earth was conquered by Skrulls who left when [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-5692\))and his herald [Terrax](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tyros_\(Earth-5692\)) was sighted heading towards the planet. Former superpowered slaves and [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)) managed to drive Galactus away by using an antimatter bomb on him.  
[Earth-5700](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5700) |  [_Weapon X: Days of Future Now_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X:_Days_of_Future_Now_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Alternative [Days of Future Past](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Days_of_Future_Past).  
[Earth-5701](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5701) | [_Cable & Deadpool_#15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_%26_Deadpool_Vol_1_15) | An [Age of Apocalypse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Apocalypse).  
[Earth-5709](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5709) | [_Sensational She-Hulk_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sensational_She-Hulk_Vol_1_17) | Trashi-verse  
"Earth-5718" |  [_4_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/4_Vol_1_18) (2005) | Genetically engineered Nazis  
[Earth-5724](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5724) |   | [Nick Fury: Agent of SHIELD television show](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nick_Fury:_Agent_of_S.H.I.E.L.D.)  
[Earth-5764](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5764) | [_Exiles_  #64](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_64) | Home to Goggled Hyperion  
[Earth-5901](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5901) | [_Hulk: Destruction_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk:_Destruction_Vol_1_1) | Hulk: Destruction  
[Earth-5953](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-5953) | [_Tales of Suspense_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tales_of_Suspense_Vol_1_3) | Thing from Planet X  
[Earth-6023](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6023) | [_She-Hulk_  Vol 2 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/She-Hulk_Vol_2_3) | Southpaw: All-star Lawyer  
[Earth-6025](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6025) |  [_Marvel Team-Up_  Vol 3 #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Team-Up_Vol_3_15) (2006) (mentioned) |  [Chronok](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Chronok)'s home reality.  
[Earth-6034](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6034) | [_Fantastic Four & Iron Man: Big in Japan_ #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_%26_Iron_Man:_Big_in_Japan_Vol_1_4) | 12425 A.D.  
[Earth-6077](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6077) | [_Thing_  Vol 2 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thing_Vol_2_7) | Thing in ancient Greece  
[Earth-6078](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6078) | [_Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_7) | May Parker died, Ben survived  
[Earth-6095](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6095) | [_Ms. Marvel_  Vol 2 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_5) | Consumed by a swarm of alien insects  
[Earth-6109](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6109) | [Marvel: Ultimate Alliance](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel:_Ultimate_Alliance) |  [Marvel Ultimate Alliance](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Ultimate_Alliance) video game universe  
[Earth-6120](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6120) | [_New Excalibur_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Excalibur_Vol_1_10) | Camelot slain by Makluans  
[Earth-6121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6121) | [_Stan Lee Meets the Thing_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Stan_Lee_Meets_the_Thing_Vol_1_1) | Stan Lee and the Blob were roommates  
[Earth-6124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6124) | [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_12) | X-Factor restored mutants  
[Earth-6141](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6141) |  [_New Excalibur_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Excalibur_Vol_1_1)(2006) (mentioned) | Home of [Shadow-X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shadow-X), Shadow King possessed Xavier, killed heroes  
Earth-6175 | [_Journey into Mystery_ #75](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_75) | Lo-Karr threatened the planet, peace ensued  
[Earth-6188](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6188) | _[Marvel Contest of Champions](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Contest_of_Champions)_ | A shard of this world is found within the [Battlerealm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-TRN517).  
[Earth-6195](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6195) | [_Exiles_  #85](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_85) | Divergent Zombieverse  
[Earth-6215](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6215) |  [_Marvel Team-Up_  Vol 3 #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Team-Up_Vol_3_15) (2006) | Original home of the [League of Losers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/League_of_Losers).  
[Earth-6216](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6216) | [_Amazing Fantasy_  Vol 2 #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Fantasy_Vol_2_16) | ~100 years in the future  
[Earth-6232](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6232) | [_She-Hulk_  Vol 2 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/She-Hulk_Vol_2_3) | Home to Zoma  
[Earth-6297](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6297) | [_Journey into Mystery_ #86](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_86) | Home to Artur Zarrko  
[Earth-6311](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6311)  
 **Other-Earth** | [_Fantastic Four_  #19](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_19) | Home to [Kang the Conqueror](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kang_the_Conqueror_\(Earth-6311\)), temporarily ruled by [Nathaniel Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathaniel_Richards).  
[Earth-6375](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6375) | [_Exiles_  #75](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_75) | Proteus arrived in era of Marvel 2099 ([Earth-928](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-928)), and his actions caused a divergence into [Earth-6375](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6375).  
[Earth-6381](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6381) | [_Daredevil_  Vol 2 #81](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil_Vol_2_81) | Daredevil Ran Away  
[Earth-6451](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6451) | [_Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_5) | Vanna Smith Confronted  
[Earth-6466](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6466) | [_Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool:_Merc_with_a_Mouth_Vol_1_7) | A reality where Canada and the United States merged to form The United States of North America. Also home to [Major Deadpool](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wade_Wilson_\(Earth-6466\)).  
[Earth-6513](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6513) | [_Power Pack_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Pack_Vol_1_1) | Franklin Richards Dr. Doom  
[Earth-6590](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6590) | [_Fantastic Four_  #570](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_570) | The Fantastic Torch  
Earth-6674 | _Imagine Magazine_ #14 | "00-66-74" Post Urban Collapse  
"[Earth-6676](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6676)" |  [_Tales to Astonish_ #75](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tales_to_Astonish_Vol_1_75) (1966) | Arrkham  
[Earth-6706](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6706) | [_New Exiles_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_1) | Home to Remy from the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-6716](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6716) | [_Fantastic Four: A Death in the Family_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_A_Death_in_the_Family_Vol_1_1) | Fantastic Four: A Death in the Family  
[Earth-6730](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6730) | [_4_  #30](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/4_Vol_1_30) | Sue delayed the space flight  
[Earth-6799](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6799) | [Spider-Man (1967)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_\(1967\)) | 1967 Spider-Man Cartoon  
[Earth-6871](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6871) | _Captain America: The Great Gold Steal_ #1 | A freelance [Red Skull](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Skull) impersonated an individual named "Eagle," and created a small group of criminals in order to steal $13 billion worth of gold from the [Federal Reserve Bank of New York](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Federal_Reserve_Bank_of_New_York).  
[Earth-6943](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6943) | [_Thor_  #163](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_163) | Humanity evolved into mutates  
[Earth-6950](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6950) | [_Marvel Super-Heroes_ #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Super-Heroes_Vol_1_20) | 22nd century Starhawk (Mark Wilde)  
[Earth-6955](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6955) | [_Exiles_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_7) | The Exiles took a vacation on this world and stayed at the Marvel Inn.  
[Earth-6966](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6966) | [_Silver Surfer_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Surfer_Vol_1_6) | 45th century Overlord of Dakkam. The reality was destroyed when the Silver Surfer returned to the past and prevented an accident that would have mutated the Overlord's fathers genes, resulting in the twisted birth of the Overlord.  
Earth-7031 | [_Ms. Marvel Special: Storyteller_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ms._Marvel_Special:_Storyteller_Vol_1_1) | Reality of Carol Danvers' book, "Binary"  
[Earth-7041](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7041) | [_Spider-Man Family_ Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_Family_Vol_2_1) | Spider-Man J manga  
[Earth-7044](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7044) | [_Ultimate Civil War: Spider-Ham_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Civil_War:_Spider-Ham_Vol_1_1) | Spider-Ham Zombie Earth Variant  
[Earth-7085](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7085) | [_Marvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies_vs._Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_5) | Marvel Werewolves  
[Earth-7110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7110) | [_Nextwave_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nextwave_Vol_1_10) | Glimpsed by Monica Rambeau via Forbush Man  
[Earth-7111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7111) | [_Nextwave_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nextwave_Vol_1_10) | Glimpsed by Machine Man via Forbush Man  
[Earth-7112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7112) | [_Nextwave_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nextwave_Vol_1_10) | Glimpsed by Captain via Forbush Man  
[Earth-7113](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7113) | [_Nextwave_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nextwave_Vol_1_10) | Glimpsed by Elsa Bloodstone via Forbush Man  
[Earth-7116](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7116) | [_Captain America: The Chosen_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America:_The_Chosen_Vol_1_1) | Captain America bonded to soldier  
[Earth-7121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7121) | [_What If? Planet Hulk_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Planet_Hulk_Vol_1_1) | The Hulk sacrificed his life in saving his wife Caiera. Blaming the Illuminati and Earth for her husband's death, Caiera leads the Warbound in successfully conquering Earth.  
[Earth-7122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7122) | [_Spider-Man: Legend of the Spider-Clan_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Legend_of_the_Spider-Clan_Vol_1_1) | Land of the Spider-Clan  
[Earth-7123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7123) | [_Uncanny X-Men_ #462](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_462) | Home to Lord Goldstar of the Corps  
[Earth-7124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7124) | [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_1) | Magneto-ruled reality  
[Earth-7140](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7140) | _Sensational Spider-Man_  Vol 3 #40 | Peter and MJ happily ever after  
[Earth-7144](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7144) | [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_24) | Inhumans refuse to help  
[Earth-7153](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7153) | [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_13) | Vanora slaughtered Madrox & Layla Miller on their wedding day  
[Earth-7161](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7161) | [_Sensational Spider-Man_  Vol 3 #41](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_3_41) | Peter Parker: Computer game designer  
[Earth-7187](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7187) | [_Mythos_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mythos_Vol_1_5) | Fantastic Four: Mythos  
Earth-7190 | [_Omega the Unknown_ Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Omega_the_Unknown_Vol_2_1) | Omega the Unknown  
[Earth-7192](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7192) | [_Ms. Marvel_  Vol 2 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_9) | Reality wiped out when [Warbird](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Carol_Danvers_\(Earth-7192\)) refused to answer an Avengers call for aid in favor of drinking at a bar.  
Earth-7194 | [_Blade_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Blade_Vol_1_1) | Dracula conquered New York  
Earth-7215 | [_Thor_  #195](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_195) | Blackworld  
[Earth-7231](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7231) | [_Ultimate Civil War: Spider-Ham_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Civil_War:_Spider-Ham_Vol_1_1) | Spider-Ham stayed out of Civil War  
[Earth-7316](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7316) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Blinded by the Light  
Earth-7328 | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | The more things stay the same  
Earth-7382 | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | The Parasite  
Earth-7409 | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Outlaws of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
[Earth-7412](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7412) | [_Fantastic Four_  #153](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_153) | Created from merging the realities Machus and Femizonia.  
[Earth-7475](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7475) | [_Alpha Flight_  #73](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alpha_Flight_Vol_1_73) | Superheroes Rule  
[Earth-7481](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7481) | [_Planet of the Apes_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Planet_of_the_Apes_Vol_1_1) | Home to Apeslayer  
[Earth-7484](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7484) | [_Astonishing Tales_ #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Astonishing_Tales_Vol_1_25) | Home to [Deathlok the Demolisher](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Luther_Manning_\(Earth-7484\)).  
[Earth-7511](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7511) | [_Iron Man_  #80](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Vol_1_80) | Disjointed America.  
[Earth-7528](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7528) | [_Strange Tales_  #178](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Strange_Tales_Vol_1_178) | Home to Universal Church of Truth  
[Earth-7580](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7580) | [_New Excalibur_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Excalibur_Vol_1_18) | Conquered by Albion  
Earth-7592 | [_Vampire Tales_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Vampire_Tales_Vol_1_9) | ~2311 A.D. Interface  
Earth-7613 | [_Thor_  #243](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_243) | ~50th century, conquered by Zarrko  
[Earth-7614](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7614) | [_Marvel Preview_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Preview_Vol_1_4) | Home to Wayfinder, Sword in the Star  
[Earth-7635](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7635) | [_Thor_  #245](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_245) | ~50th century, Zarrko & Thor prevented creation of the Time-Twisters  
[Earth-7642](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7642) | _Superman vs The Amazing Spider-Man_ #1 | Crossoververse  
[Earth-7643](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7643) | [_Marvel Premiere_  #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Premiere_Vol_1_32) | Marvel Premiere Alternate Future  
[Earth-7711](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7711) | [_Rampaging Hulk_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rampaging_Hulk_Vol_1_1) | Techno-Art movie by Bereet  
[Earth-7712](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7712) | [_What If?_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_6) | Home to [Big Brain](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-7712\)), [Dragonfly](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Benjamin_Grimm_\(Earth-7712\)), [Mandroid](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Storm_\(Earth-7712\)), and [Ultra-Woman](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Storm_\(Earth-7712\)). They encompass a [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(Earth-7712\)) with alternative powers. The reality was possibly destroyed by [Vangaard](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Storm_\(Earth-721\)).  
[Earth-7736](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7736) | [_What If?_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_24) | Spider-Man rescued Gwen Stacy  
[Earth-7745](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7745) | [_2001: A Space Odyssey_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/2001:_A_Space_Odyssey_Vol_1_5) | Comicsville circa 2040 A.D.  
[Earth-7794](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7794) | [_Exiles_  #94](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_94) | Slaymaster slew Betsy Braddock  
[Earth-7812](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7812) | [_What If?_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_12) | Rick Jones became the Hulk  
[Earth-7830](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7830) | [_Thor_  #270](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_270) | Blastaar: Negative Zone King  
[Earth-7831](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7831) | [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_7) | Alternate Spider-Man Unlimited  
[Earth-7840](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7840) | [_What If?_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_8) | Spider bitten by radioactive human  
[Earth-7848](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7848) | [_What if?_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_if%3F_Vol_1_8) | Everyone knew Daredevil was blind  
[Earth-7888](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7888)  
 **Earth-M**  
 **Earth-Moebius** |  Silver Surfer hardcover (1978) | Home to [Ardina](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ardina_\(Earth-7888\)).  
[Earth-7901](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7901) | [_Giant-Size Marvel Adventures: Avengers_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Giant-Size_Marvel_Adventures:_Avengers_Vol_1_1) | Kang and Cap are Agents of Atlas  
[Earth-7910](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7910) | [_What If?_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_17) |  [Ghost Rider](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Rider) is a villain.  
[Earth-7918](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7918) | [_What If?_  #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_14) | Nick Fury fought World War II in space  
Earth-7931 | [_Warheads Black Dawn_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Warheads_Black_Dawn_Vol_1_1) | Vampires opposed by Shrike  
[Earth-7940](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7940) | [_Marvel Two-In-One_ #50](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Two-In-One_Vol_1_50) |  [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-7940\)) eats the Earth, but life endures, Thing killed Red Skull  
[Earth-7930](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7930) | [_Spider-Man: Fairy Tales_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Fairy_Tales_Vol_1_3) | Izumi Spider-Man  
[Earth-7958](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7958) | [_Marvel Two-In-One_ #52](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Two-In-One_Vol_1_52) | Crossfire brainwashed the Fantastic Four  
[Earth-7964](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-7964) |  _[X-Men Legends](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_Legends)_ (2004) | The [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(Earth-7964\)) help [a kidnapped mutant](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alison_Crestmere_\(Earth-7964\)).  
[Earth-8009](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8009) | [_Marvel Two-In-One_ #67](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Two-In-One_Vol_1_67) |  [Thundra](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thundra_\(Earth-715\)) becomes leader of the [Sisterhood](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sisterhood); this reality's Femizoniawas never occupied by Machus.  
[Earth-8013](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8013) | _The Art of John Byrne_ |  [Magneto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Eisenhardt_\(Earth-8013\)) founded the X-Men  
[Earth-8020](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8020) | [_What If? X-Men - Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_X-Men_-_Rise_and_Fall_of_the_Shi%27ar_Empire_Vol_1_1) |    
[Earth-8038](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8038) | [_X-Men First Class_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_First_Class_Vol_1_8) | Phoenix slaughtered all mutants  
[Earth-8041](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8041) | [_Nova Annual_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nova_Annual_Vol_1_1) | Phalanx conquered Earth  
[Earth-8096](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8096) | [Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_\(TV_series\)_Season_1_1) | A Marvel Animated Universe that includes [Wolverine and The X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_The_X-Men)and [Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Earth%27s_Mightiest_Heroes_\(Animated_Series\)).  
[Earth-8101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8101) | [_Marvel Apes_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Apes_Vol_1_1) | Marvel Apes  
[Earth-8107](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8107) | [Spider-Man & and His Amazing Friends](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_%26_and_His_Amazing_Friends) | Home to the comic version of the Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends television series.  
[Earth-8110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8110) | [_What If?_  #29](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_29) |  [Scarlet Centurion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Scarlet_Centurion) persuaded the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers) to detain the world's super-heroes and then retire, although they briefly converted and overpowered him when he attempted to conquer the Earth; deviated from  _Avengers Annual #2_.  
[Earth-8116](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8116) | [_Dreadstar_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dreadstar_Vol_1_1) |  [Dreadstar](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dreadstar_Vol_1) comic book series  
[Earth-8130](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8130) | [_What If?_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_26) | Ted Sallis retained Man-Thing's mind  
[Earth-8158](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8158) | [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_2) | Home to Z'Nox.  
[Earth-8180](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8180) | [_What If?_  #28](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_28) | Ghost Rider separated from Johnny Blaze  
[Earth-8181](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8181) | [_What If?_  #28](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_28) | Daredevil: agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
[Earth-8206](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8206) | [_Captain America Annual_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Annual_Vol_1_6) | Adam II conquered Earth  
[Earth-8207](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8207) | [_What If?_  #33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_33) | Dazzler: herald of Galactus  
[Earth-8208](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8208) | [_Bizarre Adventures_ #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_32) | The [Celestials](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Celestials)' [Chosen Ones](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Gods) come back to earth in 2160 A.D.  
[Earth-8212](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8212) | [_What If?_  #36](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_36) | Home to the [Reed Richards Rocket Group](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rocket_Group_\(Earth-8212\)).  
[Earth-8222](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8222) | [_What If?_  #31](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_31) | The [Thing](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Benjamin_Grimm_\(Earth-8222\)) becomes a threat and efforts to stop him deactivate the Fantastic Four's powers.  
[Earth-8234](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8234) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | All Avengers stayed with the team  
[Earth-8280](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8280) | [_Uncanny X-Men_ #160](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_160) | X-Men trapped in limbo  
[Earth-8310](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8310) | [_What If?_  #41](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_41) | Namor saved Atlantis  
[Earth-8311](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8311)  
 **Larval Earth** | [_Marvel Tails_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Tails_Vol_1_1) | Home to the spectacular [Spider-Ham](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Ham_\(Earth-8311\)), [Punfisher](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Punfisher_\(Earth-8311\)), [X-Bugs](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Bugs_\(Earth-8311\)).  
[Earth-8312](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8312) | [_What If?_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_42) |  [Invisible Woman](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Invisible_Woman) expired giving birth to [Franklin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards); [Mr. Fantastic](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Fantastic) sought retribution from [Annihilus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Annihilus) and then committed suicide.  
Earth-8313 | [_Savage Sword of Conan_  #93](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Savage_Sword_of_Conan_Vol_1_93) | Hyborian era, Three suns  
[Earth-8320](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8320) | [_What If?_  #37](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_37) | Beast continued to mutate  
[Earth-8321](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8321) | [_What If?_  #37](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_37) | The [Thing](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thing) persisted to mutate from Virus X and is ultimately healed. [Giant-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bill_Foster) joined the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four).  
[Earth-8325](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8325) | [_New Exiles_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_13) | Planet Bollywood  
[Earth-8327](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8327) | [_What If?_  #37](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_37) | Silver Surfer lost the Power Cosmic  
[Earth-8336](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8336) | [_Bizarre Adventures_ #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_34) | Home of the [Son of Santa](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nick_Norris_\(Earth-8336\)).  
[Earth-8337](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8337) |  [_Bizarre Adventures_ #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_34) (1983) | Easter Hare  
[Earth-8342](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8342) | [_What If?_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_38) | Aging Captain America fought Red Skull  
[Earth-8351](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8351) | [_What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Spider-Man_Vs._Wolverine_Vol_1_1) | Spider-Man & Wolverine stayed in Europe to protect Charlemagne's sister Alex, joined Nebo in terminating terrorist groups as life's mission.  
[Earth-8386](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8386) | [_Incredible Hulk_  #286](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_286) | 41st century war-torn Earth  
[Earth-8394](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8394) | [_Defenders_  #123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Defenders_Vol_1_123) | Earth was destroyed by Kamado  
[Earth-8396](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8396) | [_New Exiles_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_5) | Home to Venger  
[Earth-8408](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8408) | [_What If?_  #46](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_46) | Ben Parker lived  
[Earth-8410](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8410) | [_Machine Man_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Machine_Man_Vol_2_1) | Set in 2020 AD; home to [Iron Man 2020](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_2020_\(Earth-8410\)) and [Death's Head II (Minion)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Minion_\(Earth-8410\)), [Death Wreck](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Wreck_\(Earth-8410\)), [Death Metal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Metal_\(Earth-8410\)), and [Wild Thing (Nikki Doyle)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nikki_Doyle_\(Earth-8410\)). Reality destroyed after the [Apocalypse Twins](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Apocalypse_Twins_\(Earth-616\)) destroyed the [reality](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-6311) of [Kang the Conqueror](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathaniel_Richards_\(Kang\)_\(Earth-6311\)).  
[Earth-8417](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8417) | [_Marvel Team-Up_ #137](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Team-Up_Vol_1_137) | May Parker became Golden Oldie: Herald of Galactus.  
[Earth-8436](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8436) | [_Epic Illustrated_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Epic_Illustrated_Vol_1_26) | Last Galactus Story  
[Earth-8441](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8441) | [_Black Panther Annual_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Panther_Annual_Vol_1_1) | Worldwide superhuman registration  
[Earth-8454](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8454) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #54](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_54) | Death's Head had lived  
[Earth-8459](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8459) | [_Wisdom_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_4) | Jill the Ripper committed Whitechapel murders  
[Earth-8466](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8466) | [_Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_The_Lost_Adventure_Vol_1_1) | Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure  
Earth-8499 | Time Trap (1984) | Kang removed the Avengers  
[Earth-8501](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8501) | [_Iceman_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iceman_Vol_1_2) | Robert Drake never born  
Earth-8503 | Avengers: Time Trap (1984) | Immortus thwarted Kang  
[Earth-8510](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8510) | [_New Mutants_  #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Mutants_Vol_1_32) | New Mutants remained slaves of Karma/Farouk  
[Earth-8545](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8545) | [_Exiles_  #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_20) | Legacy Virus merged with Warlock  
[Earth-8591](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8591) | [_Uncanny X-Men_ #189](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_189) | Kulan Gath's Warp  
[Earth-8610](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8610) | [Gates of What If?](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gates_of_What_If%3F) | Victor von Doom becomes armored hero  
"Earth-8642" |  [_Bizarre Adventures_ #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_34) (1983) | Kochmayer, Santa Claus  
[Earth-8648](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8648) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Soldier by Day  
[Earth-8649](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8649) | [_Exiles_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_3) |  [Dark Phoenix](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Phoenix) is on trial, but is not a clone, and not the [Phoenix Force](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Phoenix_Force_\(Earth-616\))posing as [Jean Grey](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Grey)  
[Earth-8657](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8657) | [_Avengers_  #269](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_269) | Divergent Other-Earth  
[Earth-8666](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8666) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | America the Beautiful  
[Earth-8710](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8710) | [_Thor_  #384](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_384) | Once and Future Thor  
[Earth-8720](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8720) | [_New Mutants_  #48](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Mutants_Vol_1_48) | Alternative [Days of Future Past](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Days_of_Future_Past).  
[Earth-8734](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8734) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Stepping Into New Shoes  
Earth-8748 | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Dr. Strange: You Damn Right  
[Earth-8753](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8753) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Moon Knight: The legacy  
[Earth-8763](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8763) | [_Fantastic Four_  #303](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_303) | Machus remained unmerged  
[Earth-8765](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8765) |  [_Young Avengers_  Vol 2 #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_Vol_2_8) (2013) | Briefly visited by the [Young Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_\(Earth-616\)) while searching the [Multiverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Multiverse)for [Speed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Shepherd_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-8772](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8772) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Humanities' Last Hope  
Earth-8799 | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Deathlok: Who am I?  
[Earth-8810](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8810) | [_Fantastic Four_  #338](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_338) |  [Black Celestial](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Celestial) and [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-616\)) created a "Time Bubble."  
[Earth-8812](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8812) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Death on Two Legs  
[Earth-8823](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8823) | [_Exiles_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_2_1) | Home to The Witch  
[Earth-8861](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8861) | [_What If? Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Special_Vol_1_1) | Iron Man enslaved by Chen Lu  
[Earth-8901](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8901) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #571](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_571)(2009) | Terraformed by [a Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-TRN183\)), possibly his home reality.  
[Earth-8908](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8908) | [_Nth Man_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nth_Man_Vol_1_1) | Home to the [Nth Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/John_Doe_\(Earth-8908\)), the Ultimate Ninja  
[Earth-8909](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8909) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_3) | Steve Rogers refused to give up being Captain America  
[Earth-8910](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8910) | [_Excalibur_  #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_14) | Home to Cap'n Brit; Earth was devastated by [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-616\)) and repopulated by the [Impossible Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Impossible_Man).  
[Earth-8912](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8912) | [_Iron Man_  #250](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Vol_1_250) | Home to Young Arthur and [Iron Man (Andros Stark)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Andros_Stark_\(Earth-8912\)). Takes place in 2093 A.D.  
[Earth-8919](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8919) | [Pryde of the X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Pryde_of_the_X-Men) | Earth-assignation of [Pryde of the X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Pryde_of_the_X-Men) and the [X-Men arcade game](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(1992_video_game\)). Also known as  **Earth-652975**.  
Earth-8920 | [_Excalibur_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_11) | Animal-men  
[Earth-8921](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8921) | [_Domination Factor Fantastic Four_  #1.1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Domination_Factor_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_1.1) | Knorda sought the Golden Apple  
Earth-8926 |  [_Excalibur_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_15) (1989) | Captain Britain is a duck  
[Earth-8982](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8982) | [_What If?_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_2) | Daredevil killed Kingpin.  
[Earth-9002](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9002) | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #55](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_55) | Lincoln not killed by Booth. Reality erased by Immortus.  
[Earth-9004](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9004) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_23) | Reality's Earth was destroyed by the [Cabal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cabal_\(Namor%27s\)_\(Earth-616\)) to stop an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-9006](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9006) | [_Excalibur_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_24) | Home to [Lady London](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Lady_London_\(Earth-9006\)).  
[Earth-9007](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9007) | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #60](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_60) | Kennedy not killed by Oswald  
Earth-9008 | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #61](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_61) | Napoleon conquered Russia  
[Earth-9009](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9009) | [_What If?_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_17) | Kraven killed Spider-Man  
[Earth-9010](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9010) | [_Marvel Comics Presents_  #61](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Comics_Presents_Vol_1_61) | Marjorie Brinks leads a conflict against demon-like [Sun](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sun).  
[Earth-9011](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9011) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_18) |  ["Fantastic Four"](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) fought [Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Doom) before acquiring abilities; [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Fantastic) assisted Doom get back his mother; Doom then seeks vengeance for being proven inferior and ends up empowering the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four).  
[Earth-9012](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9012) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_9) | Black Bolt talked in his sleep  
"[Earth-9013](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9013)" |  [_What If?_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_9) (1978) | Thing mutated until he became a rock.  
[Earth-9019](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9019) | [_Excalibur_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_18) | Jamie Braddock slew Brian  
[Earth-9021](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9021) | [_What If? House of M_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_House_of_M_Vol_1_1) | During the closing events of  _[House of M](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/House_of_M)_  the Scarlet Witch cause all of Earth's superpowered heroes and villains to lose their powers.  
[Earth-9031](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9031) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_11) | All [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) members acquire flame abilities and give up being heroes after accidentally killing a kid in a fire; Ben came back as the Human Torch and became a member of the Avengers.  
[Earth-9032](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9032) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_11) | All [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) members acquire stretch abilities and quit heroism due to shame; Johnny became an entertainer named Mr. Fantastic.  
[Earth-9033](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9033) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_11) | All [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) members became grotesque and withdraw to Monster Isle.  
[Earth-9034](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9034) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_11) | All [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) members acquire invisible abilities and become secret agents for SHIELD.  
[Earth-9047](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9047) | [_What The--?!_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_The--%3F!_Vol_1_1) | Home to Cookies & Milk  
[Earth-9051](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9051) | [_Hulk: Broken Worlds_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk:_Broken_Worlds_Vol_1_1) | Hulk died in K'ai  
[Earth-9055](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9055) | [_New Exiles_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_11) | Home to Ken Proudstar  
[Earth-9061](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9061) | [_Fantastic Four_  #341](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_341) | Stalin Android.  
[Earth-9078](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9078) | [_What The--?!_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_The--%3F!_Vol_1_8) | Home to Edi-Tor, Elfthu, F'rahsti  
[Earth-9090](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9090) | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_62) | Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) hero  
[Earth-9091](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9091) | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_62) | Stark killed by shrapnel  
[Earth-9092](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9092) |  [_Avengers: West Coast_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_62) (1990) | Wonder Man's death throes slew Avengers  
[Earth-9093](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9093) |  [_Avengers: West Coast_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_62) (1990) | Janet van Dyne slain by Creature from Kosmos  
[Earth-9094](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9094) | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_62) | Maria Troyvana Pym sat upright on her morgue slab  
[Earth-9095](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9095) | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_62) | Captain America (John Walker)'s parents survived  
[Earth-9105](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9105) | [_New Warriors_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Warriors_Vol_1_11) | "Forever Yesterday", Pharaohs still reign.  
[Earth-9111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9111) | [_Excalibur_  #44](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_44) | Home to [Sister Gaia](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Serena_Foster_\(Earth-9111\)).  
[Earth-9112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9112) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_32) | Phoenix did not die  
[Earth-9119](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9119) | [_Iron Man: The End_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man:_The_End_Vol_1_1) | Iron Man: The End  
[Earth-9134](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9134) | [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) | Mr. Spector & Ivory  
[Earth-9140](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9140) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_24) |  [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine) became "Lord of Vampires." Destroyed by the [Punisher](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Punisher).  
[Earth-9142](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9142) | [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_24) | Beast used arcane technology  
[Earth-9151](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9151) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_25) | Set Conquered the Universe  
[Earth-9192](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9192) | [_X-Men: Millennial Visions_  #2000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2000) | D.N.A.X.  
[Earth-9200](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9200)  
 **Dystopia** | [_Hulk: Future Imperfect_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk:_Future_Imperfect_Vol_1_1) | Home to the dictatorial [Maestro](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Maestro_\(Earth-9200\)).  
[Earth-9201](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9201) | [_Avengers_  #343](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_343) | Home to Magdalene  
[Earth-9208](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9208) |  [_Deathlok Annual_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deathlok_Annual_Vol_2_1) (1992) | Techno-War  
[Earth-9209](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9209) | [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) | Dark Moon defended Skyline City  
[Earth-9212](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9212) | [_Exiles_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_11) | Exiles stopped bank robbery, took vacation  
Earth-9218 | [_Incredible Hulk Annual_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hulk_Annual_Vol_1_18) | Home to Agamemnon, Drachiss  
[Earth-9230](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9230) | [_What If? Fallen Son_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Fallen_Son_Vol_1_1) | After the Civil War Captain America survives his assassination but instead Iron Man is killed by [Bill Foster](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bill_Foster)'s nephew blaming him for his uncle's death.  
[Earth-9250](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9250) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #37](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_37) |  [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine) became "Lord of Vampires," and murdered the [Punisher](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Punisher).  
[Earth-9251](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9251) | [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) | Mermaid Moon Maid slain  
[Earth-9260](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9260) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_38)(1992) |  [Seth](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Seth_\(Earth-9260\)) dominated Asgard and incarcerated and enchanted [Thor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Odinson_\(Earth-9260\)), nearly murdered and engaged the power of [Odin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Odin_Borson_\(Earth-9260\)).  
[Earth-9261](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9261) | [_Motormouth_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Motormouth_Vol_1_2) | Londinium  
[Earth-9272](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9272) | [_Motormouth_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Motormouth_Vol_1_2) | ~2191 A.D. Mega-Mall  
[Earth-9290](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9290) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #41](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_41) | Fantastic Four led by Keith Richards  
[Earth-9291](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9291) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #41](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_41)(1992) | Wolverine: Worst there is  
[Earth-9309](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9309) |  [_Spider-Man 2099_ #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_2099_Vol_1_11) (mentioned) | Home to [Thanatos](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Richard_Jones_\(Earth-9309\)).  
Earth-9324 | [_Avengers: The Terminatrix Objective_ #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_The_Terminatrix_Objective_Vol_1_2) | Home to Grandmaster-like Ravonna  
[Earth-9339](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9339)  
 **Irth** |  [_Excalibur Annual_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Annual_Vol_1_1)(1993) | Home to [Ghath](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ghath_\(Earth-9339\)) and [Khaos](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Khaos_\(Earth-9339\)).  
[Earth-9356](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9356) | [_Sensational She-Hulk_  #51](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sensational_She-Hulk_Vol_1_51) | Home to Man-Elephant, She-Hulk  
[Earth-9390](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9390) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #53](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_53) | Rick Jones remained the Hulk  
[Earth-9391](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9391) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #53](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_53) | Spider-Man killed the Lizard  
[Earth-9411](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9411) | [_Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man_  #133](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker,_The_Spectacular_Spider-Man_Vol_1_133) | Spider-Man and Captain Britain summoned by Merlyn  
[Earth-9413](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9413) | [_Death Wreck_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Wreck_Vol_1_3) | 2159 A.D., Path of Righteousness Patrol, Mentioned in the  _[Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe): Alternate Universes 2005_ in the entry on 2020 A.D. ([Earth-8410](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-8410)).  
[Earth-9418](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9418) | [_Alpha Flight_  #128](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alpha_Flight_Vol_1_128) | Hardliners defeated Alpha Flight  
[Earth-9421](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9421) | [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_24) | Beast and Forge used arcane technology  
[Earth-9442](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9442) | [_Nova_  Vol 2 #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nova_Vol_2_4) | Nova 0:0  
Earth-9445 | [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  #44](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_1_44) | Badoon made scientific advances  
[Earth-9470](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9470) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #63](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_63) | Living Laser saved Stark Enterprises  
[Earth-9471](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9471) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #63](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_63) | Living Laser worked for Stark in space  
Earth-9485 | [_New Warriors_  #50](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Warriors_Vol_1_50) | Kyle Grobe became Advent circa 2092 AD  
[Earth-9500](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9500) | [_Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_9) | Home to [Spider-Man (Max Borne)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Borne_\(Earth-9500\)), [Hobgoblin (Robin Borne)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Robin_Borne_\(Earth-9500\)), and [Chameleon](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Chameleon_\(Earth-9500\)); Local year is 2211 A.D.  
Earth-9502 | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #70](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_70) | Silver Surfer didn't betray Galactus  
[Earth-9507](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9507) | [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_1_62) | Guardians of the Galaxy prevented Martian Master invasion  
[Earth-9510](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9510) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #78](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_78) | Original [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(Earth-9510\)) murdered by De'lila; [new FF](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(Earth-9510\)) ([Ghost Rider](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daniel_Ketch_\(Earth-9510\)), [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Howlett_\(Earth-9510\)), [Hulk](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Robert_Bruce_Banner_\(Earth-9510\)) and [Spider-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker_\(Earth-9510\))) disbanded after being beaten by [Abomination](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Emil_Blonsky_\(Earth-9510\)), [Devos](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Devos_\(Earth-9510\)), [Lady Deathstrike](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Yuriko_Oyama_\(Earth-9510\)) and [Paibok](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Paibok_\(Earth-9510\)).  
[Earth-9511](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9511) | [_Avengers: Last Avengers Story_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Last_Avengers_Story_Vol_1_1) | The government established a plan to capture and execute super-villains, causing an gap among superheroes and the [United States](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/United_States)Government. In addition, [Quicksilver](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Quicksilver) unintentionally murdered the [Scarlet Witch](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Scarlet_Witch), and the [Hulk](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk) ripped [Tigra](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tigra#Greer_Nelson_.28Earth-9511.29) in half.  
[Earth-9512](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9512) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #80](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_80) | Thing killed Maestro  
[Earth-9528](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9528) | [_Force Works_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Force_Works_Vol_1_17) | Polluted world of cyborgs  
[Earth-9532](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9532) | [_Fantastic Force_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Force_Vol_1_12) | Divergent Earth-721; possibly destroyed by [Vangaard](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Storm_\(Earth-721\)).  
[Earth-9561](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9561) | [_Nocturne_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nocturne_Vol_1_1) | Home to Nocturne (Graham Poldark)  
[Earth-9575](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9575) | [_X-Man_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_5) | Home to the Red Queen  
[Earth-9576](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9576) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #72](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_72) | Spider-Man killed the Burglar  
[Earth-9590](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9590) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #79](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_79) | Storm became Phoenix  
[Earth-9591](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9591) | [_Ruins_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ruins_Vol_1_1) | A world where instead of heroes there exist horribly deformed mutants and freak accidents, that instead of creating super heroes, they created horrible freaks and painful deaths.  
[Earth-9601](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9601) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #81](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_81) | Age of Apocalypse vs. Galactus  
[Earth-9602](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9602)  
 **Amalgam Universe** |  [_DC vs Marvel_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/DC_vs_Marvel_Vol_1_3)(seen)  
[ _Marvel Encyclopedia_ #Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Encyclopedia_Vol_1_Fantastic_Four)(2004) (named) | An amalgam “pocket universe.”  
[Earth-9610](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9610) | [_Marvel Vision_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_10) | Galactus was jellyfish-like  
[Earth-9611](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9611) | [_Marvel Vision_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_11) | Red Skull empowered via Super Soldier serum  
[Earth-9612](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9612) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #92](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_92) | Josh discovered a Sentinel  
[Earth-9620](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9620) | [_Excalibur_  #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_66) | Days of Future Tense alternative future.  
[Earth-9640](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9640) | [_Marvel Vision_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_4) | Iron Man is more robotic-looking  
[Earth-9666](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9666) | [_Marvel Vision_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_6) | Doom's body scarred  
[Earth-9670](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9670) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #87](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_87) | Sabretooth killed the X-Men  
[Earth-9684](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9684) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #84](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_84) | Shard: mutant hunter  
[Earth-9691](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9691) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #91](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_91) | Benevolent energy creature  
[Earth-9711](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9711) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #102](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_102) | Matt Murdock: boxer  
[Earth-9722](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9722) | [_Incredible Hulk_  #450](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_450) | Hulk took over Dystopia  
[Earth-9732](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9732) | [_Marvel Vision_  #22](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_22) | Timeslip: Molecule Man  
Earth-9790 |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #76](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_76)(1995) | Xavier Sales Executives  
[Earth-9791](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9791) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_100)(1997) | Wolverine with Styrofoam skeleton  
[Earth-9792](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9792) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_100) | Peter Parker bitten by a radioactive Sheep  
[Earth-9793](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9793) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_100)(1997) | Wolverine and Sabretooth were best friends  
[Earth-9796](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9796) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #94](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_94) | Juggernaut kills the X-Men  
[Earth-9801](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9801) | [_Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards:_Sons_of_Geniuses_Vol_1_1) | Fantastic Frank Richards  
[Earth-9806](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9806) | [_X-Man_  #39](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_39) | X-Man destroyed Earth  
[Earth-9809](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9809) | [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_9) | Home to [Caledonia](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alysande_Stuart_\(Earth-9809\)).  
[Earth-9810](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9810) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #113](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_113) | Iron Man: Sorcerer Supreme  
[Earth-9811](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9811) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #114](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_114) |  [Secret Wars](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Secret_Wars) contestants were trapped on Battleworld. Their children subsequently return to Earth.  
[Earth-9812](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9812) | [_Avengers: Forever_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Forever_Vol_1_1) | A galatic army patterned after the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers), go to conquer the galaxy.  
[Earth-9815](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9815) | [_Marvel Team-Up_  Vol 2 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Team-Up_Vol_2_5) |  [Spider-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker_\(Earth-9815\)) declined [Authority](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Authority)'s instructions to imprison the Globe of Ultimate Knowledge, forcing him to face up to the [Leader](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Samuel_Sterns_\(Earth-9815\))'s Humanoid robots alone. Authority was killed, and the Humanoids learned all the knowledge they could while scattering across the globe, murdering all opposition.  
[Earth-9828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9828) | [_Incredible Hulk_  #467](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_467) | Betty Banner died from radiation poisoning  
[Earth-9845](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9845) | [_Wisdom_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_4) | Jack the Ripper seduced women with grapes and London tours  
[Earth-9870](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9870) | _X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow_#1 | Takes place in 4000 A.D. Aliya stayed alive instead of Cable.  
[Earth-9871](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9871) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_110) | Dr. Doom's utopia  
[Earth-9881](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9881) | _X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow_#2 | Everything went right for Peter Parker. Reality destroyed by Kang's Time Arrows.  
[Earth-9890](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9890) | [_Excalibur_  #124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_124) | Home to [Privateer Albion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Privateer_Albion_\(Earth-9890\)).  
[Earth-9891](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9891) | _X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow_#3 | Home to [Dream Summers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dream_Richards_\(Earth-9891\)); alternative [Days of Future Past](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Days_of_Future_Past) in 2035 AD.  
[Earth-9892](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9892) | _X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow_#3 | Home to Ravonna and takes place in the 41st century; [Kang](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kang_the_Conqueror_\(Earth-6311\)) ran into Ravonna before he tried to conquer her realm and attempted to marry her, but the [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men) told her of his true nature. Kang attempted to kill them and accidentally killed Ravonna instead; Kang then had his armor stripped and was placed in everlasting incarceration.  
Earth-9903 | [_Fantastic Four_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_15) | Valeria Richards: Marvel Girl  
[Earth-9904](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9904) | [_What If?_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_9) | Home to [1950's Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_\(1950s\)). Reality erased by Immortus.  
[Earth-9907](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9907) |  [_A Next_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/A_Next_Vol_1_7)(mentioned)  
[ _A-Next_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/A-Next_Vol_1_10) (seen) | Home to [Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_von_Doom_\(Earth-9907\)) and [Thunder Guard](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thunder_Guard_\(Earth-9907\)).  
[Earth-9910](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9910) | [_Bishop the Last X-Man_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bishop_the_Last_X-Man_Vol_1_1) |  Chronomancer's World.  
[Earth-9916](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9916) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_5) | Wonder Man saved Avengers  
[Earth-9921](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9921) | [_Gambit_  Vol 3 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gambit_Vol_3_1) | Home to [New Sun](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Sun_\(Earth-9921\))  
[Earth-9922](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9922) | [_Team X 2000_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Team_X_2000_Vol_1_1) | Home to Alanna Neramini  
[Earth-9927](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9927) | [_Exiles_  #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_32) | Wild Weapon X  
[Earth-9930](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9930) | [_Avengers: Forever_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Forever_Vol_1_4) |  [Killraven](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Killraven) as an [Avenger](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avenger).  
[Earth-9939](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9939)  
 **Earth-Charnel** | [_Death3_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Death3_Vol_1_1) | Earth occupied by [Charnel (Baron Strucker V)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Baron_Strucker_V_\(Earth-9939\)); surviving heroes consist of the Avengers and the [X-Saviours](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Saviours_\(Earth-9939\)).  
[Earth-9966](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9966) | [_Fantastic Four Unlimited_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Unlimited_Vol_1_6) | Pax Atlantea  
Earth-9970 | [_Avengers: Forever_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Forever_Vol_1_8) | Galactic Life eliminated  
Earth-9971 | [_Avengers: Forever_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Forever_Vol_1_8) | Humanity Spreads Destruction  
Earth-9972 | [_Avengers: Forever_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Forever_Vol_1_8) | Scarlet Witch's children challenged Eternity  
[Earth-9991](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9991) | Blade Vol 1 | Multiple White Worms  
[Earth-9992](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9992) | [_Incredible Hulk Annual_  #1999](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hulk_Annual_Vol_1_1999) | Igor Drenkov was a Skrull  
[Earth-9997](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-9997)  
 **Earth X** | Earth X Vol 1 |  [Alex Ross](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alex_Ross)' future of the Marvel Universe. It is discovered in issue #11 of  _Paradise X_ , which that the proceedings shown in the series are not set in an alternate future as first understood, but an alternate present—the issue makes known that  _Paradise X_  is set in 2003, the year of publication.  
[Earth-10001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10001) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | Role Reversals  
[Earth-10003](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10003) | [_X-Force_  #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_1_100) | X-Force pawns of Queen of Star Swords  
[Earth-10005](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10005) | [X-Men (film)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(film\)) | Earth-assignation for the first seven X-Men films. Reality destroyed when [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Howlett_\(Earth-10005\)) traveled back in time in order to prevent [Mystique](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Raven_Darkholme_\(Earth-TRN414\))from killing [Bolivar Trask](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bolivar_Trask_\(Earth-TRN414\)).  
[Earth-10010](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10010) | [_Deadpool_  Vol 2 #1000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Vol_2_1000) | The Greek Gods wore Hotpants. Zeus traveled to [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) where he cloned numerous Deadpool variants to fight each other.  
[Earth-10011](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10011) | [_Realm of Kings_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Realm_of_Kings_Vol_1_1) | Cancerverse  
[Earth-10014](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10014) | [_Deathlok_  Vol 4 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deathlok_Vol_4_1) | Future reality where Roxxon promoted war for entertainment.  
[Earth-10021](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10021) | [_What If? Secret Invasion_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Secret_Invasion_Vol_1_1) | What If...The Skrulls succeeded in their Secret Invasion?  
[Earth-10036](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10036) | [_Realm of Kings: Son of Hulk_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Realm_of_Kings:_Son_of_Hulk_Vol_1_3) | Hiro-Kala destroyed the Microverse in his efforts to kill Galactus.  
[Earth-10041](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10041) | [_Indomitable Iron Man Black & White_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Indomitable_Iron_Man_Black_%26_White_Vol_1_1) | Brainchild  
[Earth-10044](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10044) | [_Psylocke_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Psylocke_Vol_1_4) | Matsu'o Tsurayaba regained his severed body parts and was reunited with Kwannon  
[Earth-10051](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10051) | [_She-Hulk: Sensational_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/She-Hulk:_Sensational_Vol_1_1) | She-Hulk becomes Misstro.  
[Earth-10054](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10054) | [_Nation X_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nation_X_Vol_1_4) | Doop investigates crime on Utopia  
[Earth-10063](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10063) | [_Doomwar_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doomwar_Vol_1_3) | Dr. Doom conquered Earth  
[Earth-10071](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10071) | [_Avengers_  Vol 4 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_4_2) | Possible future where Iron Man creates a weapon that Ultron uses to throw a holocaust on the world, killing most of the population. Reality destroyed when the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_\(Earth-616\)) from the [past](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) were brought into the future by Immortus, learned of the bleak future, and prevented it after being returned to their own time.  
[Earth-10081](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10081) | [_JLA/Avengers_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/JLA/Avengers_Vol_1_1) | Polemachus destroyed by Krona  
[Earth-10082](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10082) | [_Avengers_  Vol 4 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_4_2) | Avengers are Apocalypse's Horsemen  
[Earth-10083](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10083) | [_Astonishing X-Men: Xenogenesis_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Astonishing_X-Men:_Xenogenesis_Vol_1_3) | Home to [Jim Jaspers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Jaspers_\(Earth-10083\)) and [Furies](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fury_\(Earth-10083\))  
[Earth-10091](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10091) | [_Thor: The Mighty Avenger_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor:_The_Mighty_Avenger_Vol_1_1) | Thor: The Mighty Avenger  
[Earth-10100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10100) | [_Fantastic Five_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Five_Vol_1_4) | Home to Hyperstorm  
[Earth-10101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10101) | [_Exiles_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_12) | Home to [Vision](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Vision_\(Earth-10101\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-10102](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10102) | [_Exiles_  Vol 2 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_2_3) | Machineworld  
[Earth-10105](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10105) | [_Deadpool Corps_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Corps_Vol_1_5) | Deadpool Corps enacted version of a Hawaii 5-0 episode.  
[Earth-10107](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10107) | [_Marvel Knights Millennial Visions_ #2001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Knights_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_2001) | New Girl in Town  
[Earth-10109](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10109) | [_Deadpool Team-Up_ #890](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Team-Up_Vol_1_890) | Puppet Master and Machine Man acted as Deadpool's concience.  
Earth-10110 | [_Deadpool_  Vol 2 #1000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Vol_2_1000) | Deadpool battled a horrific version of himself in the mindscape.  
[Earth-10112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10112) | [_Shame Itself_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shame_Itself_Vol_1_1) | Multiple health options for heroes  
[Earth-10129](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10129) | [_Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards:_Sons_of_Geniuses_Vol_1_1) | Home to HERBETTE, Francine Richards  
[Earth-10169](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10169) | [_Siege_  Vol 2 #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Siege_Vol_2_2) | Kitty Pride was a collective of talking felines. Who ended up on [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)) guarding the [SHIELD](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shield_\(Battleworld\))  
[Earth-10170](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10170) | [_Atlas_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Atlas_Vol_1_1) | Jimmy Woo founded the Avengers in the 1950's  
[Earth-10182](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10182) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Staff Memorandum  
"[Earth-10190](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10190)" |  [_Thor_  #498](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_498) (1996) | Wagner's Earth created when [Odin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Odin_Borson_\(Earth-616\)) and an [Life-Model Decoy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Loki_Laufeyson_\(LMD\)_\(Earth-616\)) of [Loki](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Loki_Laufeyson_\(Earth-616\))grabbed the [Raven's Eye](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Raven%27s_Eye) at the same time. Reality destroyed when [Thor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Odinson_\(Earth-616\)) of Earth-616 killed the [Odin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wotan_\(Earth-10190\)) of this reality.  
[Earth-10197](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10197) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_101) | Archangel remained Apocalypse's pawn  
[Earth-10199](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10199) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Putting the "She" in "S.H.I.E.L.D."  
[Earth-10201](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10201) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | The Final Days  
[Earth-10208](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10208) | [_What If? Civil War_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Civil_War_Vol_1_1) | During the Superhero Registration Civil War, Bill Foster's life is saved by Iron Man from a rampaging Thor clone, leading Captain America to successfully oversee the registered identities and make sure it runs smoothly outside of government interference.  
[Earth-10221](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10221) | [_Excalibur_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_2_1) | Home to Agent Albion  
[Earth-10235](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10235) | [_Fantastic Four_  #574](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_574) | Alternate future of [Franklin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards_\(Earth-10235\)) and [Valeria Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Valeria_Richards_\(Earth-10235\))  
Earth-10246 | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Odin Quest  
[Earth-10267](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10267) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | War of the Kings  
[Earth-10280](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10280) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Dance of the Hypergods  
[Earth-10298](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10298) | [_What If? Spider-Man: House of M_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Spider-Man:_House_of_M_Vol_1_1) | Reality where Gwen Stacy from the [House of M](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58163) survived the reality transition by Scarlet Witch. Reality destroyed.  
[Earth-10330](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10330) | [_Prelude to Deadpool Corps_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Prelude_to_Deadpool_Corps_Vol_1_2) | Home to child-age Mutant students.  
[Earth-10349](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10349) | [_New Mutants_  Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Mutants_Vol_3_9) | Magik saw Legion responsible for the deaths of many X-Men.  
[Earth-10521](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10521) | [_Deadpool Corps_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Corps_Vol_1_5) | Deadpool trapped in a universe of nothingness.  
[Earth-10919](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-10919) | [_Superior Spider-Man_ #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_32) | A world that had its Iron Spider killed by Karn during the Civil War  
[Earth-11045](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11045) | [_Uncanny X-Force_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Force_Vol_1_6) | Deathlok defeats all heroes and make the world a utopia  
[Earth-11051](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11051) | _Avengers:The Children's Crusade-The Young Avengers_ #1 | Kang is a member of the Avengers  
[Earth-11052](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11052) | [X-Men: Evolution](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Evolution) | Earth-assignation for the [X-Men: Evolution](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Evolution).  
[Earth-11069](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11069) | [_Namor: The First Mutant_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Namor:_The_First_Mutant_Vol_1_9) | The marriage between Namor and Abira led to Earth being devastated and [Utopia](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Utopia_\(X-Men_Base\)) and [New Atlantis](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Atlantis) to be destroyed. Reality erased after Namor's and Abira's [son](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Namor%27s_son_\(Earth-11069\)) traveled back in time to prevent it from happening.  
[Earth-11080](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11080) | [_Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_Vs._The_Punisher_Vol_1_1) |  [The Punisher](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Frank_Castle_\(Earth-11080\)) accidentally realeased a chemical causing a worldwide zombie infection. A few survivors tried to escape cannibals' fury.  
[Earth-11081](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11081) | [_Marvel Zombies Christmas Carol_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies_Christmas_Carol_Vol_1_1) | The three spirits of Christmas visited [Ebenezer Scrooge](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ebenezer_Scrooge_\(Earth-11081\)) after he had caused the spread of a zombie desease.  
[Earth-11113](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11113) | [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) | Home to the [Five for the Future](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Five_for_the_Future_\(Earth-11113\)).  
Earth-11147 | [_Fantastic Four_  #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_47) | Curlly Fine was New York mayor  
[Earth-11189](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11189) | [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_18) | Guardians of the Galaxy battled the Universal Church of Truth  
[Earth-11223](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11223) | [_Ms. Marvel_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ms._Marvel_Vol_1_10) | Warbird of Earth-7192 killed Rogue  
[Earth-11223](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11223) | [_What If? Dark Reign_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Dark_Reign_Vol_1_1) | What If...Hawkeye killed Norman Osborn?  
[Earth-11234](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11234) | [_Weirdworld_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weirdworld_Vol_1_4) | Swamp Queen (Jennifer Kale)  
[Earth-11236](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11236) | [_Black Panther_  Vol 3 #36](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Panther_Vol_3_36) | Once and Future King  
[Earth-11272](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11272) | [_Hulk_  Vol 2 #27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk_Vol_2_27) | A-Bomb was on a talk show lauded for his heroism.  
[Earth-11326](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11326) | [_Age of X: Alpha_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_X:_Alpha_Vol_1_1) | Reality of Age of X.  
[Earth-11580](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11580) | [_Spider-Geddon_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Geddon_Vol_1_3) | Home to Spiders-Man, a collection of thousands of spiders claiming to be Peter Parker  
[Earth-11623](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11623) | [_Captain America and Bucky_  #623](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_and_Bucky_Vol_1_623) | Bucky assaulted by Concentration camp prisoners  
[Earth-11638](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11638) | [_Amazing Spider-Man Annual_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_38) | The "Perfect World"  
[Earth-11704](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11704) | [_Daredevil: Reborn_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil:_Reborn_Vol_1_4) | Matt Murdock become Bullseye  
[Earth-11714](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11714) | _Spider Man: Turn off the Dark_ | Reality of the  _Spider Man: Turn off the Dark_  musical.  
[Earth-11891](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11891) | [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_18) | Guardians of the Galaxy from Earth-616 battled soldiers the Avengers alongside the native Guardians of the Galaxy in the year 3009.  
[Earth-11911](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11911) | _Super Hero Squad:Hero Up!_  #1 | Reality of Super Hero Squad comics  
[Earth-11947](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11947) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #67](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_67) | Captain America revived  
[Earth-11993](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11993) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #45](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_45) | Barbara Ketch became [Ghost Rider](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Rider); Dan Ketch murdered.  
[Earth-11983](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-11983) | [Spider-Man The Animated Series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_The_Animated_Series) | Animated Spider-Man took Dr. Octopus' arms.  
[Earth-12034](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12034) | [_Wolverine & the X-Men_ #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_%26_the_X-Men_Vol_1_4) | Genesis became Apocalypse.  
[Earth-12041](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12041) | [_Ultimate Spider-Man_ animated series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Spider-Man_\(Animated_Series\)_Season_1_1) | 2010's animated universe  
[Earth-12091](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12091) | [_Space: Punisher_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Space:_Punisher_Vol_1_1) | Punisher works in space.  
[Earth-12101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12101) | [_Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Kills_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_1_1) | Reality of Dreadpool.  
[Earth-12121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12121) | [_Daredevil: End of Days_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil:_End_of_Days_Vol_1_1) | Daredevil killed by Bullseye.  
[Earth-12131](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12131) | Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) | The Marvel Gaming Universe  
[Earth-12164](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12164) | [_Generation Hope_ #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Generation_Hope_Vol_1_16) | Hope Summers ruled the Earth with access to every mutant's powers.  
[Earth-12201](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12201) | [_Avengers: X-Sanction_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_X-Sanction_Vol_1_1) | Hope Summers killed by the Avengers, leading to the world's destruction. Reality overwritten by [Earth-13021](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13021) after [Cable's](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathan_Summers_\(Earth-616\))intervention and Hope not dying during the battle between the Avengers and the X-Men of Earth-616's timeline.  
Earth-12216 | [_New Thunderbolts_ #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Thunderbolts_Vol_1_18) | Smuggler (Conrad Josten) battled alongside Atlas  
[Earth-12318](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12318) | [_Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_75th_Anniversary_Celebration_Vol_1_1) | Licensed character Contest of Champions  
[Earth-12433](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12433) | [_Venom_  Vol 2 #13.3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Venom_Vol_2_13.3) | Ghost Rider killed Blackheart by self-sacrifice  
Earth-12435 | [_New Mutants_  Vol 3 #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Mutants_Vol_3_38) | Gus Grim transformed into Ani-Mator and attacked Cypher.  
[Earth-12467](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12467) | [_Cable & Deadpool_#46](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_%26_Deadpool_Vol_1_46) | Deadpool is an X-Man  
[Earth-12498](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12498) | [_Fantastic Four_  #571](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_571) | Earth saved from higher dimensional space by [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-616\)) working with [The Council of Reeds](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Interdimensional_Council_of_Reeds_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-12591](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12591) | [_Marvel Zombies Destroy!_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies_Destroy!_Vol_1_1) | Nazis won World War II by becoming zombies  
[Earth-12665](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12665) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #605](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_605)(2012) | Franklin Richards and Ben Grimm guided the Future Foundation for millennia.  
Earth-12769 | Patton Universe Vol 1 (2016) | Heroes past and present are all Patton Oswalt  
[Earth-12772](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12772) |  [_Spider-Boy Team-Up_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Boy_Team-Up_Vol_1_1) (1997) | Alternate reality future of Earth-9602  
[Earth-12927](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12927) | [_Power Pachyderms_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Pachyderms_Vol_1_1) | Home to the Power Pachyderms  
[Earth-12973](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-12973) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #103](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_103) | Abraham Erskine survived  
[Earth-13003](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13003) | [_Trouble_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Trouble_Vol_1_1) | Mary and May meet brothers Ben and Richard  
[Earth-13017](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13017) | [_Amazing Spider-Man_ #700](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_700) | Spider-Dreams.  
[Earth-13031](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13031) | [_Captain America_  Vol 5 #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_5_12) | Counter-Earth merged with alternate Earth  
[Earth-13034](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13034) | [_Avengers_  Vol 5 #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_5_4) | Home reality of [Hyperion (Earth-13034)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marcus_Milton_\(Earth-13034\)) and [Squadron Supreme (Earth-13034)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Squadron_Supreme_\(Earth-13034\)); reality was destroyed by an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-13054](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13054) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_3) | Magneto conquers the United States ,destroyed by Galacktus to prevent an incursion with Earth-616  
[Earth-13121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13121) | [_Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superior_Spider-Man_Team-Up_Special_Vol_1_1) | Superior Spider-Man went back in time and mentored his future self how to be a hero.  
[Earth-13122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13122) | Lego Marvel Super Heroes | The reality of the Lego products, including those published by Marvel.  
[Earth-13133](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13133) | [Uncanny Avengers #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_1_13) | Reality's Earth was destroyed by a [Celestial](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exitar_\(Earth-13133\)) due to the machinations of the [Apocalypse Twins](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Apocalypse_Twins_\(Earth-13133\)) and all the mutants were "raptured" from Earth before its destruction.  
[Earth-13144](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13144) | [_Nation X_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nation_X_Vol_1_4) | Match was trapped in a well with a ghost girl.  
[Earth-13159](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13159) | [_Red She-Hulk_  #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Red_She-Hulk_Vol_1_66) | Soldiers of Project Echelon took over the country  
[Earth-13270](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13270) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Topping the Clone Saga  
[Earth-13393](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13393) | [X-Men Animated Series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_Animated_Series) | Animated Series  
Alternate Future  
[Earth-13404](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13404) | _[Marvel Contest of Champions](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Contest_of_Champions)_ | The home reality of Hyperion, which was at some point destroyed and its remnants merged into [Battlerealm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15513).  
[Earth-13519](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13519) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Defenders of the Galaxy.  
[Earth-13584](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13584) | [_Dark Avengers_  #184](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_184) | A fold in spacetime continuum created by AIM where New York was the last civilization and it was divided up by various superheroes  
[Earth-13625](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13625) |  [_Deadpool_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_\(video_game\)) (2013) | Deadpool's video game.  
[Earth-13660](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13660) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Sleeping with the Enemy.  
[Earth-13729](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-13729) |  [_Wolverine and the X-Men_  #29](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_29) (2013) | Wolverine, headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning buried a time capsule along with the students and the other teachers.  
[Earth-14026](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14026) |  [What If? Annihilation](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_6_2)(2008) | The Annihilation Wave reaches Earth during the climax of the Superhero Registration [Civil War](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Civil_War).  
[Earth-14042](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14042) |  [Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Disk_Wars:_The_Avengers) (2014) | The Avengers work alongside children programmed with unique Bio-Codes.  
[Earth-14112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14112) | [_Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Longshot_Saves_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_1_1) | The In-Betweener split in two: Order and Chaos. The two beings waged war on one another. Earth-616 was temporarily warped/merged with this reality when [Longshot](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Longshot_\(Mojoverse\)) used a [Cosmic Cube](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmic_Cube)to wish the In-Betweener would "get lost." Longshot subsequently used the Cosmic Cube to restore Earth-616 to normal.  
[Earth-14118](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14118) | [_Iron Man_  Vol 5 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Vol_5_18) | 30 Years in the Future. 

   
  
[Earth-14123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14123) | Big Hero 6 (film) | Disney's Big Hero 6 film.  
[Earth-14132](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14132) | [_Superior Spider-Man_ #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Superior_Spider-Man_Vol_1_32) | A world with flying cars, its Spider-Man was killed by Karn  
[Earth-14161](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14161) | [_Avengers A.I._  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_A.I._Vol_1_10) | Dimitros conquers the world and rules for 10000 years. Reality destroyed after Dimitros rides the head of Galactus into the [Golden Knot](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Golden_Knot).  
[Earth-14209](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14209) | _Thanos:The Infinity Revelation_  #1 | A Necropilis ruled by Thanos  
[Earth-14325](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14325) | [_Avengers_  Vol 5 #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_5_25) | Home reality of the [Avengers (Earth-14325)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_\(Earth-14325\)); reality was destroyed by an [Incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-14412](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14412) | [_Thor: God of Thunder_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor:_God_of_Thunder_Vol_1_1) | Home reality of [King Thor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Odinson_\(Earth-14412\)) and [King Loki](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Loki_Laufeyson_\(Ikol\)_\(Earth-14412\)).  
[Earth-14512](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14512) | [_Edge of Spider-Verse_ #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Edge_of_Spider-Verse_Vol_1_5) | Home of Peni Parker who goes by the name SP//dr  
[Earth-14515](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14515) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_15) |  [Illuminati](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Illuminati_\(Earth-14515\)) of this reality were tricked into killing each other by [Black Swan](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Yabbat_Ummon_Turru_\(Earth-1365\)) so she could locate its [Manifold](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Manifold_\(Earth-14515\)). Reality's Earth later destroyed by Black Swan.  
[Earth-14845](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14845) | [_Exiles_  #49](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_49) | Home reality of the [Impossible Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Impossible_Man_\(Earth-14845\)) who became mind-controlled and lost his sense of humor, causing Washington, D.C. to become filled with his insanity.  
[Earth-14850](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14850) | [What If? Wolverine: Enemy of the State](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Wolverine:_Enemy_of_the_State) | Wolverine: Enemy of the State  
[Earth-15001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15001) | [_Deadpool Corps_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Corps_Vol_1_5) | Lady Deadpool's face healed of scars, but was rejected by other scarred beings.  
[Earth-15061](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15061) | [_Avengers: Ultron Forever_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Ultron_Forever_Vol_1_1) | Thanos kills half of Earth's heroes but is defeated by Black Widow's A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S I.N.I.T.I.T.I.V.E.  
[Earth-15075](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15075) | [_Wisdom_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_5) | Fifth Mechanized Infantry of the Britannia Garrison  
[Earth-15083](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15083) | [_X-Factor_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_1_24) | Beast searched for mutant extinction cure  
[Earth-15097](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15097) | [Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Season 1 20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_World%27s_Greatest_Heroes_Season_1_20) |  [Human Torch](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Storm_\(Earth-135263\)) from [Earth-135263](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-135263) traveled back in time and granted fire to early man. In modern times, he is worshiped as a god with his form replacing the Statue of Liberty. Reality erased when the effects of [Doctor Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_von_Doom_\(Earth-135263\))'s meddling of the time stream were reversed.  
[Earth-15104](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15104) | [_New X-Men_  #150](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_X-Men_Vol_1_150) |  [Here Comes Tomorrow](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Comes_Tomorrow) storyline where [Sublime](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sublime)/[Beast](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Beast) revives [Jean Grey](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Grey) 150 years in the future. Reality erased when Jean Grey of this reality absorbed it into the [White Hot Room](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/White_Hot_Room) and convinced [Emma Frost](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Frost_\(Earth-616\)) to encourage [Cyclops](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Scott_Summers_\(Earth-616\)) to move past her death.  
[Earth-15340](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15340) | [_Avengers_  Vol 5 #40](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_5_40) | This reality's Earth simultaneously had two [incursions](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion), one with [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) and one with [Earth-1610](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1610), and it had been ravaged by the [Mapmakers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mapmakers_\(Multiverse\)). The [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_\(Earth-616\)) and the [Illuminati](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Illuminati_\(Earth-616\)) from Earth-616 planned to trap the [Cabal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cabal_\(Namor%27s\)_\(Earth-616\)) there as they destroyed it, but they managed to escape on the last second to Earth-1610.  
[Earth-15513](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15513) | [_Armor Wars_  #½](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Armor_Wars_Vol_1_%C2%BD) | The world that Doom created as a replacement for the Multiverse called Battleworld. After the Multiverse's rebirth it became Battlerealm  
[Earth-15731](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15731) | [_Exiles_  #72](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_72) | Alternative [New Universe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Universe) visited by the [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)) while pursuing [Proteus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kevin_MacTaggert_\(Earth-58163\))through the multiverse in  _Exiles_  #72-74.  
[Earth-15797](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15797) | [_What If?_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_15) | World without super heroes  
[Earth-15901](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15901) | [_Amazing Spider-Man_ Vol 3 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_3_9) | Home of Vampire Spider-Man  
[Earth-15922](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-15922) | [_Thors_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thors_Vol_1_2) | Home world of [Thrr](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thrr_\(Earth-15922\)) of the [Thor Corps](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Corps_\(Earth-15513\))  
[Earth-16001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-16001) | [_Thors_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thors_Vol_1_1) | Home world of [Rune Thor](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Odinson_\(Earth-16001\)) of the [Thor Corps](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Corps_\(Earth-15513\))  
[Earth-16137](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-16137) | [_X-Man_  #73](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Man_Vol_1_73) | "Broken" Earth  
Earth-16161 | [_Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_75th_Anniversary_Celebration_Vol_1_1) | Power Pack MAX joke page from  _[Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_75th_Anniversary_Celebration_Vol_1_1)_  
[Earth-16827](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-16827) | Ultimate Spider-Man(Animated Series) Season 4 19 | Peter Parker went mad with power and became Wolf-Spider  
[Earth-17315](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-17315) | _[Logan (film)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Logan_\(film\))_ | Alternate X-Men film universe, where mutantkind has become endangered by 2029.  
[Earth-17342](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-17342) | [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_42) | Chthon & N'Garai conquered Earth  
[Earth-17952](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-17952) | [_Venomverse_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Venomverse_Vol_1_5) | Home to Hive (Poisons)  
[Earth-18083](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18083) | [_Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards:_Sons_of_Geniuses_Vol_1_1) | Home to Franq'lyn R'ich'rdz  
[Earth-18119](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18119) |   | A destroyed reality, rebuilt by Doom as the region Regency. Mary-Jane and Peter were married and had a daughter named Annie.  
[Earth-18121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18121) | [_Avengers Halloween Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Halloween_Special_Vol_1_1) | The Eyes Have It  
Earth-18133 | [_What If? Magik_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Magik_Vol_1_1) | Magik became Sorcerer Supreme  
[Earth-18138](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18138) | [_Cosmic Ghost Rider_ #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmic_Ghost_Rider_Vol_1_4) | The Cosmic Ghost Rider raised Thanos causing him to become the Punisher and take over the universe  
Earth-18139 | [_What If? Spider-Man_ Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Spider-Man_Vol_2_1) | Flash Thompson became Spider-Man  
[Earth-18150](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18150) | [_Nova_  Vol 5 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nova_Vol_5_10) | Nova's 1000th adventure  
[Earth-18236](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18236) | [_Spider-Man/Deadpool_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man/Deadpool_Vol_1_26) | Spider-Man got a blood transfusion with Deadpool causing him to live an advanced age with Wade.  
[Earth-18911](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-18911) | [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_18) | Guardians of the Galaxy battled zombie aliens  
Earth-19000 | [_Thunderbolts_  #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thunderbolts_Vol_1_100) | Photon (Genis-Vell) destroyed Earth  
[Earth-19141](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-19141) | _Thanos:The Infinity Revelation_  #1 | This reality was destroyed in a cosmic event but was restored and merged with [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616)  
[Earth-19828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-19828) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Production & Editorial Crew existed with heroes  
[Earth-19877](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-19877) | [One Thing After Another](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thing_After_Another) | Thing used Doom's time machine  
[Earth-20017](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20017) | [_Startling Stories: Banner_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Startling_Stories:_Banner_Vol_1_1) | Doc Samson captured Hulk  
[Earth-20051](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20051) |  [_Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Adventures:_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1)(2005) | The [Marvel Adventures](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Adventures) Universe.  
[Earth-20110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20110) | [_Deadpool_  Vol 2 #1000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Vol_2_1000) | Reality of Silentest Night.  
[Earth-20154](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20154) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Bullseye stubbed thumb hanging a picture.  
[Earth-20210](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20210) | [_X-Men: Chaos Engine_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Chaos_Engine_Vol_1_2) | Home to Captain Wales  
[Earth-20318](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20318) | [_Exiles_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_8) | Where [Tony Stark](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tony_Stark) is president until he was assassinated.  
[Earth-20476](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20476) | [_Incredible Hulk_  #204](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_204) |  [Bruce Banner](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk) of [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) tried to travel back in time to prevent himself from becoming the Hulk. This resulted in a different reality where he succeeded, but [Rick Jones](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Rick_Jones) had died. Banner then went back into the past to reverse these events, returning him to Earth-616.  
[Earth-20712](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20712) | [_X-Men: Die by the Sword_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Die_by_the_Sword_Vol_1_1) | Home to Striker Llewellyn  
[Earth-20809](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-20809) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_20) | Namor: Spock Stunt Double  
[Earth-21050](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21050) | [_Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies:_Evil_Evolution_Vol_1_1) | Zombies discover [Marvel Apes reality](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95019). This reality's war with the Marvel simians was chronologically reverted by the actions of this universe's zombie [Mister Fantastic](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-21050\)), [Gorilla Girl](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fahnbullah_Eddy_\(Earth-616\)), [Ape-X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Roy_Reyna_\(Earth-616\)), [Spider-Monkey](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Peter_Parker_\(Earth-8101\)), and [Jane Potter](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jane_Potter_\(Earth-616\)). This causes the entire events to never happen, but also diverges this universe from the other zombie universe of Earth-2149 making the origins of the zombie virus brought to Earth by Mister Fantastic.  
[Earth-21110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21110) | [_Shame Itself_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shame_Itself_Vol_1_1) | The use of mutant abilities caused farting  
[Earth-21117](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21117) | [_Exiles_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_17) | Wildlife Preserve  
[Earth-21119](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21119) | [_What If?_  #200](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_200) | Due to Ares being slain pre-Siege, Norman Osborn won the Siege of Asgard. Eventually, the Void finally took over Sentry and destroyed all life on Earth.  
[Earth-21190](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21190) | [_What If? Secret Invasion_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Secret_Invasion_Vol_1_1) | Spider-Man's Skrull was confused on crime fighting.  
Earth-21218 | [_Exiles_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_18) | Namor conquered Latveria  
[Earth-21261](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21261) | _Age of Ultron Vs Marvel Zombies_  #1 | A reality destroyed by an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion) whose remains Doctor Doom used to create the domain [Perfection](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Perfection_\(Battleworld\)) in [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)). Ultron rebelled against Hank Pym and killed him upon being created.  
[Earth-21540](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21540) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Advocate participated in The Running of the Bulls. 

   
  
[Earth-21989](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21989) | [_Marvel Tales_  #219](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Tales_Vol_1_219) | Home to Marvel Babies.  
[Earth-21993](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-21993) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #46](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_46) |  [Cable](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathan_Summers_\(Earth-21993\)) decimates the [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(Earth-21993\)).  
[Earth-22000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22000) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Give a Guy a Break  
[Earth-22020](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22020) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Hammer Time  
[Earth-22025](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22025) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Champions: United We Stand  
[Earth-22073](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22073) | [_Cable_  #78](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_Vol_1_78) | Harmony Prospers  
[Earth-22110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22110) | [_Excalibur_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_1) | Home to Rifleman  
[Earth-22177](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22177) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Vurtuvurse™  
Earth-22260 | [_What If? Thor_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Thor_Vol_1_1) | Thor was raised by Frost Giants  
[Earth-22288](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22288) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Death of the Spider  
[Earth-22385](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22385) | [_Thors_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thors_Vol_1_1) | Home world of [Throg](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Walterson_\(Earth-22385\)) of [Thor Corps](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Corps_\(Earth-15513\)) on [Battleworld (Latverion)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\))  
[Earth-22455](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22455) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | The Pack  
[Earth-22490](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22490) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Magic is the new Religion  
Earth-22569 | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Wish Upon a Star  
[Earth-22666](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22666) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Dawn of the Heralds  
[Earth-22791](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22791) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Have You Met My Sister  
[Earth-22795](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22795) | [_What If? Avengers Disassembled_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Avengers_Disassembled_Vol_1_1) | Cap Helped Disassemble The Avengers  
[Earth-22799](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-22799) | [_Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe_2001_Millennial_Visions_Vol_1_1) | Too Dead to be Alive  
[Earth-23018](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23018)  
[Earth-Gamma Planet](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-Gamma_Planet) | [_Exiles_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_8) | Where gamma radiation levels in the atmosphere made the entire population enhanced.  
[Earth-23099](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23099) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #13.INH](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_13.INH) | Illuminati included Captain Marvel, Shuri and Magneto. Maximus was the Inhuman King. Reality's Earth was destroyed by the [Black Priests](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Priests_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-23100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23100) | [_X-Force_  #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_1_100) | Queen of Star Swords Rules  
[Earth-23238](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23238) | [_Excalibur_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_23) | Home to [Justicer Bull](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Bull_\(Earth-23238\)), the Justicers and [Lord High Justicer](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Brian_Braddock_\(Earth-23238\)) living in Mega City One.  
[Earth-23291](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23291) | [_Spider-Man 2099_  Vol 3 #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_2099_Vol_3_25) | 2100 A.D., alternate [Earth-928](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-928). Temporarily destroyed due to [incursions](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion). Its remains were salvaged by Doctor Doom and used to build the domain [2099](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/2099_\(Battleworld\)) in [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)).  
[Earth-23373](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23373) | [_Supreme Power: Hyperion_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Supreme_Power:_Hyperion_Vol_1_2) | Hyperion modified superhumans  
[Earth-23378](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23378) | [_Uncanny X-Men_ #378](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_378) | Professor X led founding X-Men  
[Earth-23488](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23488) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Leader went to see a movie  
[Earth-23492](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23492) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Home to Spidey-Baby  
[Earth-23543](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23543) | [_Nation X_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nation_X_Vol_1_4) | Warpath served as the Guardian of the asteroid base Utopia.  
[Earth-23848](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23848) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Home to Ant-Aunt  
[Earth-23884](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23884) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Hulk & She-Hulk married  
[Earth-23895](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-23895) | [_Exiles_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_12) | Home to [Storm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Storm_\(Earth-23895\)) from [Weapon X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_X_\(Multiverse\)).  
[Earth-24015](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-24015) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Bullseye opened a beach umbrella.  
[Earth-24388](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-24388) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Home to Golden Oldie  
[Earth-24838](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-24838) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Home to Auntie Freeze  
[Earth-24883](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-24883) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | No unstable molecules  
[Earth-25158](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-25158) | [_M.O.D.O.K. Assassin_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/M.O.D.O.K._Assassin_Vol_1_1) | A reality destroyed by an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion) whose remains Doctor Doom used to create the domain [Sentinel Territories](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sentinel_Territories) in [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)).  
[Earth-25315](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-25315) | [_Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Britain_and_the_Mighty_Defenders_Vol_1_1) | A reality destroyed by an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion) whose remains Doctor Doom used to create the domain [Yinsen City](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Yinsen_City) in [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)).  
[Earth-25401](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-25401) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Bullseye released a wild bird back into the wild.  
[Earth-26111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-26111) | [_Age of Ultron_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Ultron_Vol_1_6) | Reality created by Wolverine and Invisible Woman after they kill Hank Pym. Results in Morgan le Fay taking over half of the planet.  
[Earth-26292](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-26292)  
 **One Danish Reality** | [_Exiles_  #54](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_54) | Home to where [Deathbird](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cal%27syee_Neramani_\(Earth-26292\)) didn't conquer Earth due to a series of chain events.  
[Earth-26320](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-26320) | [Blade (film)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Blade_\(film\)) | Blade movies and sequels  
[Earth-26496](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-26496) |  [The Spectacular Spider-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Spectacular_Spider-Man) (2008) | Home to  _[The Spectacular Spider-Man](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Spectacular_Spider-Man)_  animated series.  
[Earth-26749](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-26749) | [_Exiles_  #69](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_69) | Down to Two  
Earth-27520 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27521 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27522 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27523 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27524 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27525 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27526 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27527 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27528 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27529 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27530 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27531 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27532 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27533 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27534 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
Earth-27535 | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles  
[Earth-27536](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-27536) | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles, Sinister Six Failing Reality  
[Earth-27537](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-27537) | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Serpent Society killed Spider-Man  
[Earth-27538](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-27538) | [_Exiles_  #89](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_89) | Hellfire Club Failing Reality  
[Earth-27781](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-27781) | [_Bizarre Adventures_ #27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_27) | Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) & Vanisher were abstract non-humanoids  
[Earth-28348](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28348) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Black Panther fought the Shroud inside coal mine  
[Earth-28384](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28384) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Bruce Banner's pants did not stretch  
[Earth-28438](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28438) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Silver Surfer, Night Rider, White Tiger, Iceman, Moon Knight, Wendigo fought in a snowstorm  
[Earth-28483](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28483) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Black Bolt hosted a television talk show  
[Earth-28578](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28578) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio the Clown gained powers  
[Earth-28758](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28758) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio the Clown became a Watcher  
[Earth-28834](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28834) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Moon Knight: pest exterminator, rat fur millionaire, comic book editor  
[Earth-28843](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28843) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Bing Conan and Chester swallowed by tropical fish  
[Earth-28857](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28857) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio-Wolverine  
[Earth-28875](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28875) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio-Daredevil  
[Earth-28909](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28909) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_3) |  [Ben Parker's](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_Parker) nephew is [Galactus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Galactus_\(Earth-616\)).  
[Earth-28918](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28918) | [_What If?_  #28](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_28) | Captain America led Super-Soldier army  
[Earth-28927](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28927) | [_Excalibur Annual_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Annual_Vol_1_2) | Jamie & Brain Braddock routed evil  
[Earth-29007](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-29007) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_3)(2009) | The Beyonder sent Earth’s super-beings back to a reformed Battleworld, leaving a peaceful Earth.  
[Earth-29011](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-29011) | [_What If? Secret Invasion_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Secret_Invasion_Vol_1_1) | The Skrull Queen made everyone dress like Spider-Women.  
[Earth-29110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-29110) | [_What If? Secret Invasion_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Secret_Invasion_Vol_1_1) | The Secret Invasion caused a medical disorder  
[Earth-29234](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-29234) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Spider-Man & Trapster glued to the wall  
[Earth-29283](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-29283) |   |  [Gaunt](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Gaunt_\(Earth-29283\))'s homeworld  
Earth-30247 | _Imagine Magazine_ #14 | Japanese Empire Variation  
Earth-30309 | [_What If? Ghost Rider_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Ghost_Rider_Vol_1_1) | Ghost rider crossed over with real world  
[Earth-30457](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-30457) | [_Wisdom_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_4) | Jack the Ripper was an ape  
[Earth-30826](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-30826) | _Eternal_  #1 | Eternals revolted against Celestials  
[Earth-30847](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-30847) | [The Punisher (1993 video game)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Punisher_\(1993_video_game\)) | Earth-designation of the Marvel vs. Capcom video games series.  
[Earth-30987](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-30987) | [_Fantastic Four_  #303](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_303) | Thing avoided Secret Wars  
[Earth-31117](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-31117) | _Captain America_  #17 | Nazis conquered Earth  
[Earth-31198](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-31198) | [Spider-Man: The Animated Series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_The_Animated_Series) | Billionaire Peter Parker wears Spider-Armor  
[Earth-31309](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-31309) | [_Sensational She-Hulk_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sensational_She-Hulk_Vol_1_17) | [Narcissi-verse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Narcissi-verse)  
[Earth-31310](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-31310) | [Mary Jane: The Novel](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Jane:_The_Novel) | Reality of Mary Jane novels.  
[Earth-31393](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-31393) | [X-Men: The Animated Series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Animated_Series) | Animated Days of Future Past  
[Earth-31913](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-31913) | [_Spider-Geddon_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Geddon_Vol_1_3) | Home to Web Slinger 

   
  
[Earth-31916](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-31916)  
 **[Supremeverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Supremeverse)** |  [_Supreme Power_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Supreme_Power_Vol_1_1)(2003) | Alternate version of the [Squardon Supreme](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Squadron_Supreme_\(Earth-31916\)). Reality's Earth was destroyed by the [Cabal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cabal_\(Namor%27s\)_\(Earth-616\)) to avoid an [Incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-32000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-32000) |  [_X-Men Unlimited_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_26)(2000) | Ages of Apocalypse; [Apocalypse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Apocalypse) reality warps Earth-616 using the [Twelve](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Twelve); set in the future.  
[Earth-32012](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-32012) |  [_What If? World War Hulk_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_World_War_Hulk_Vol_1_1) (2010) | Miek did stand-up comedy  
[Earth-32081](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-32081) | [_Exiles_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_8) | Where the [Spider-Demon](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Demon) ruled over New York for a decade.  
[Earth-32098](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-32098) | [_X-Men_  Vol 2 #98](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_Vol_2_98) | Xavier led Skrull Mutants  
[Earth-32265](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-32265) | [_Web Warriors_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Web_Warriors_Vol_1_10) | Home to [Octavia Otto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Octavia_Otto_\(Earth-1104\))'s Spider-Army/[Web Warriors](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Warriors_of_the_Great_Web_\(Earth-001\))' Spider-Woman  
[Earth-33124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-33124) | [_Venom_  Vol 2 #13.3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Venom_Vol_2_13.3) | Red Hulk became national hero  
[Earth-32323](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-32323) |   | A destroyed universe that was salvaged by Doom to create Warzone.  
Earth-32491 | [_Avengers Halloween Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Halloween_Special_Vol_1_1) | Haunted Mansion  
[Earth-33629](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-33629) | [_Exiles Annual_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Annual_Vol_1_1) | An alternate [Grandmaster](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Grandmaster) produced his own [Exiles](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_\(Panoptichron\)).  
[Earth-33734](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-33734) | Acclaim: Maximum Carnage | Maximum Carnage video game  
[Earth-34219](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-34219) | [_X-Force_  Vol 4 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_4_5) |  [Antonio Aggasiz](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Antonio_Aggasiz_\(Earth-616\)) of [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) bought a stick of gum packed with anti-rejection picotech.  
[Earth-34828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-34828) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Wonder Man & Power Man had female counterparts  
[Earth-34882](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-34882) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Howard the Duck formed an Animals team  
[Earth-34922](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-34922) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Wolverine hibernated  
[Earth-37072](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-37072)  
 **Medieval Reality** |  [_Exiles_  #55](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_55) (2005) | The Exiles helped overthrow a tyrant ruler, [Kulan Gath](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Kulan_Gath_\(Earth-37072\)), in a world overrun by magic.  
Earth-38092 | _Amazing Mystery Funnies_  #2 | Alternate 26th century future  
[Earth-38909](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-38909) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_3) |  [Franklin Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards_\(Earth-616\)) finds Mjolnir and becomes the latest Thor.  
[Earth-39102](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-39102) | [_Exiles_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_8) | Populated by men who look like Antelopes.  
[Earth-39131](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-39131) | [_Captain America and Black Widow_  #639](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_and_Black_Widow_Vol_1_639) | Homeworld of Moon Knight that was brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal.  
[Earth-39259](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-39259) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #59](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_59) | Wolverine Led Alpha Flight  
[Earth-39811](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-39811) | [Spider-Man: The Animated Series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_The_Animated_Series) | Animated Six-Armed Spider-Man  
[Earth-40081](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-40081) | [_Powerless_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Powerless_Vol_1_1) | Powerless  
[Earth-40121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-40121) | [_Excalibur_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_1) | Home to Gizmo  
[Earth-40152](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-40152) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Kingpin ran for 7th grade class president.  
[Earth-40238](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-40238) | [_Exiles_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_38) | Squished Doctor Banner  
Earth-40727 | [_Captain America_  Vol 4 #27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_4_27) | Captain America (President Isaiah Bradley)  
[Earth-40800](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-40800) |  [_Red Raven Comics_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Raven_Comics_Vol_1_1) (1940) | Home to [Comet Pierce](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Pierce_\(Earth-40800\)) and [Avis Jort](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jort_\(Earth-40800\)). Takes place in 2150 A.D. Humanity spread throughout planets and moons of the solar system.  
Earth-40828 | _Captain America_  #28 | Isaiah Bradley prevented Becky's death  
[Earth-41001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-41001)  
[X-Men: The End](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_End) | [X-Men: The End Vol 1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_End_Vol_1) | X-Men: The End  
[Earth-41101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-41101) | [_Strange_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Strange_Vol_1_1) | Strange  
[Earth-41483](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-41483) | [_Exiles_  #63](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_63) | A Female Punisher  
[Earth-41520](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-41520) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Foggy Nelson ran a free internet legal advice service  
[Earth-41668](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-41668) | [_Web Warriors_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Web_Warriors_Vol_1_11) | Home to [Web Warriors](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Warriors_of_the_Great_Web_\(Earth-001\))' Spider-Woman  
[Earth-42015](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-42015) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Daredevil's resurrection by the Hand was interrupted by firemen when the Hand set off smoke detectors.  
[Earth-42777](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-42777) | [_Exiles_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_23) | Iron Doom  
[Earth-42992](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-42992) | [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) | Moon Man & Moon Boy defend Cosmopolis  
Earth-44111 | [_Warlock_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Warlock_Vol_1_1) | Enclave created new Adam Warlock  
Earth-44291 | [_Avengers Halloween Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Halloween_Special_Vol_1_1) | The Thing From Another Time  
[Earth-45017](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-45017) | [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_42) | Presence's irradiated men conquered Earth  
[Earth-45162](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-45162) | [_What If? Age of Ultron_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Age_of_Ultron_Vol_1_5) | A reality where [Hank Pym](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Henry_Pym_\(Earth-45162\)) forgot the idea of Ultron due to the damage done to timestream by [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Howlett_\(Earth-61112\)) of Earth-61112 and gets invaded by [Ultron](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultron_\(Earth-14622\)) of [Earth-14622](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14622). Reality destroyed when this reality's Wasp and Hank Pym worked together with heroes from the other invaded realities and Earth-14622's own Hank Pym to close Ultron's dimensional portal on him just as the four realities he invaded collapsed due to their instability.  
[Earth-45201](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-45201) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Mounted heads of Advocate's enemies talked.  
[Earth-45828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-45828)  
 **[Earth-Razorline](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Razorline)** |  [_Hyperkind_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hyperkind_Vol_1_1) (1993) | Clive Barker's [Razorline](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Razorline) print, home to Ectokid, Saint Sinner, [Hyperkind](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hyperkind_\(Earth-45828\)), and Hokum & Hex.  
[Earth-46127](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-46127) | [_Cable & Deadpool_#46](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_%26_Deadpool_Vol_1_46) | Bob the Hydra agent punched out Nick Fury  
Earth-46991 | [_Giant-Size Marvel Adventures: Avengers_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Giant-Size_Marvel_Adventures:_Avengers_Vol_1_1) | Avengers exposed Kang's plot to Agents of Atlas  
[Earth-47111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-47111) | [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) | Ben Grimm became professional football player  
[Earth-47322](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-47322) | [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) | Sue Storm instead of Johnny became Human Torch  
[Earth-47920](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-47920) |  [_Fear_  #19](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fear_Vol_1_19) (1973) | Howard the Duck's original homeworld  
[Earth-47366](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-47366) | [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) | John Lennon lived  
"[Earth-48909](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-48909)" |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_3)(1989) | Wolverine got a real job  
[Earth-49121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-49121) | [_Blonde Phantom Comics_  #21](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Blonde_Phantom_Comics_Vol_1_21) | Kall traveled to 1948  
[Earth-50011](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-50011) | [_Deadpool Corps_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Corps_Vol_1_5) | Kidpool was trapped in Donkey Kong style video game.  
[Earth-50101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-50101) | [_Spider-Man: India_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_India_Vol_1_1) | Paviitr Prabhakar became Spider-Man  
[Earth-50142](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-50142) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Fixer fixed more than just boxing events.  
[Earth-50358](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-50358) | [_Exiles_  #58](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_58) | Tanaraq vs. Tanaraq  
Earth-50415 | [_4_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/4_Vol_1_15) | Ramades conquered Earth  
[Earth-50701](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-50701) |   | [Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Nemesis:_Rise_of_the_Imperfects)  
[Earth-51010](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51010) | [_Deadpool Corps_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Deadpool_Corps_Vol_1_5) | Dogpool fought Nigel the Bone and Hank the Steak.  
[Earth-51412](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51412) | [_Edge of Spider-Verse_ #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Edge_of_Spider-Verse_Vol_1_4) | Patton Parnel got bitten by a spider and became a spider-monster  
[Earth-51420](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51420) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Instead of the SHIELD Helicarrier, Elektra assaulted a luxury cruise ship.  
[Earth-51725](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51725) |   |  [Holocaust](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/William_Rolfson_\(Earth-51725\)) was formerly a baron of his own Battleworld domain until it was conquered by Apocalypse.  
[Earth-51778](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51778) |   | Takuya Yamashiro is Spider-Man  
[Earth-51834](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51834) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Howard the Vulture  
[Earth-51910](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51910) | [_Secret Wars: Battleworld_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Secret_Wars:_Battleworld_Vol_1_4) | A reality destroyed by an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion) whose remains Doctor Doom used to create the domain [Egyptia](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Egyptia) in [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)).  
[Earth-51914](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51914) | [_Thor_  #154](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_154) | A world where everyone loves Hostess treats and heroes defeat villains with them.  
[Earth-51920](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51920) | [_1872_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/1872_Vol_1_1) | A world that has the heroic age set in the 1870s. Doom used it's remains to create the Valley of Doom.  
[Earth-51977](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-51977) | [_What If?_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_15) | Peter Parker gained Nova-power  
[Earth-52014](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-52014) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Ben Urich was discovered by garbage men.  
[Earth-53882](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-53882) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Norrin Radd and Shalla-Bal abandoned Zenn-La  
[Earth-54201](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-54201) | [_What If? Daredevil Vs. Elektra_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Daredevil_Vs._Elektra_Vol_1_1) | Lekty (Elektra) and Romanova competed for dates with Matt Murdock  
[Earth-54210](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-54210) | [_Nation X_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nation_X_Vol_1_4) | Namor Emma Frost, both dressed in armor, battled a giant sea Kraken  
Earth-54415 | [_Journey Into Mystery_ #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Journey_Into_Mystery_Vol_1_15) | Nuclear war mutants  
Earth-54531 | [_Silver Surfer_  #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Surfer_Vol_1_6) | Rakkhal's mutation prevented by Surfer  
[Earth-54828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-54828) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Dazzler became a lawyer  
[Earth-55921](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-55921) | [_Ultimate Iron Man_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Iron_Man_Vol_1_1) | Ultimate Iron Man made entirely of brain tissue  
Earth-56332 | [_Journey Into Mystery_ #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Journey_Into_Mystery_Vol_1_32) | Fish headed humans  
[Earth-57051](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-57051) | [_Wisdom_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_5) | Aztec Empire ruled England  
[Earth-57288](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-57288) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio-Hulk  
[Earth-57289](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-57289) | _Civil War 2:Choosing Sides_  #2 | James Rhodes founds Rhodes Labs International and employs Tony Stark  
[Earth-57780](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-57780) |  [_Spidey Super Stories_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spidey_Super_Stories_Vol_1_1) (1974) | Home to [Jennifer of the Jungle](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jennifer_of_the_Jungle_\(Earth-57780\)), Captain Mighty, [Mad Scientist](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mad_Scientist_\(Earth-57780\)), Wall, and Blowhard.  
[Earth-57828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-57828) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio became bat-like hero  
[Earth-57882](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-57882) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio became Spider-Man-like hero  
[Earth-58161](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58161) | [_Cable & Deadpool_#16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_%26_Deadpool_Vol_1_16) | Brother Nathan  
[Earth-58162](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58162) |  [_Cable & Deadpool_#16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_%26_Deadpool_Vol_1_16) (2005) | Phalanx Cable  
[Earth-58163](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58163)  
 **House of M** |  [House of M Vol 1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/House_of_M_Vol_1)(2005) | Mutants are the majority and baseline humans are the minority.  
[Earth-58460](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58460) | [Man-Thing (film)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Man-Thing_\(film\)) | Man-Thing movie  
[Earth-58470](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58470) | [Howard the Duck (film)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Howard_the_Duck_\(film\)) | Howard the Duck movie  
[Earth-58472](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58472) | [_Howard the Duck: The Movie_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Howard_the_Duck:_The_Movie_Vol_1_1) | Howard the Duck movie comic  
[Earth-58627](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58627) | [Punisher (film) (1989)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Punisher_\(1989_film\)) | The Punisher 1989 Movie  
[Earth-58732](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58732) | [The Punisher (2004 film)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Punisher_\(2004_film\)) | The Punisher 2004 Movie  
[Earth-58942](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-58942) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #58](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_58) | Punisher killed Spider-Man.  
[Earth-59462](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-59462) |  [_Uncanny X-Men_ #462](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_462) (2005) (mentioned) | Home to the [Sky Captain](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sky_Captain_\(Earth-59462\)) of the [Captain Britain Corps](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Britain_Corps).  
Earth-59594 | [_Tales to Astonish_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tales_to_Astonish_Vol_1_3) | Native on Ursa Micronica  
[Earth-59661](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-59661)  
[Earth-Surgeon Strange](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-Surgeon_Strange) | [_Exiles_  #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_66) | Where [Doctor Strange](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Strange) never left the medical field due to an accident, but became a Meta-Human surgeon instead.  
[Earth-59662](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-59662) | [_Exiles_  #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_66) | Where the [Red Skull](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Skull) obtained the [Cosmic Cube](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmic_Cube).  
[Earth-59663](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-59663) | [_Exiles_  #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_66) | Demonic Mr. Sinister  
[Earth-59882](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-59882) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Thor got a haircut  
Earth-60672 | [_Strange Tales_  #72](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Strange_Tales_Vol_1_72) | Home to Colossus, Professor Renolds  
[Earth-61018](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-61018) | [_Mythos_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mythos_Vol_1_2) | Mythos: Hulk  
[Earth-61029](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-61029) | [_New X-Men_  Vol 2 #29](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_X-Men_Vol_2_29) | Days of Future Past variant  
[Earth-61112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-61112) [Age of Ultron](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Ultron) | [_Avengers_  Vol 4 #12.1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_4_12.1) | Reality when Ultron succeeded in conquering Earth, though he was stopped by a time-traveling Wolverine.  
Earth-61158 | [_Avengers Halloween Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Halloween_Special_Vol_1_1) | Punisher of the Opera  
[Earth-61211](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-61211) | _Amazing Spider-Girl_ #1 | Jimmy Yama & Wes's Comic  
[Earth-61311](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-61311) | _Captain America:Steve Rogers_  #1 | A timeline created by Kobik where Steve Rogers joined Hydra as a sleeper agent and the world was conquered by Hydra  
[Earth-61610](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-61610) | [_Ultimate End_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_End_Vol_1_5) | A reality that resulted from the merging of alternates [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) and [Earth-1610](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1610) while the remains of both universes were being used to make up [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)).  
[Earth-61828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-61828) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Tony Stark developed an eating disorder  
Earth-61934 | _Marvel Fumetti_  #1 | Marvel Comics staff engaged in wacky adventures  
Earth-62192 | [_Strange Tales_  #92](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Strange_Tales_Vol_1_92) | Roderick Kane traveled to 1962 to conquer  
[Earth-62412](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-62412) | [_What If? Age of Ultron_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Age_of_Ultron_Vol_1_2) | Iron Man dies of some form of brain aneurysm caused by the timestream being broken by time-traveling of [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Howlett_\(Earth-61112\)) of Earth-61112, although many people thought it to be because of a poisoned bottle planted by Obadiah Stane. This led to Stark Enterprises being taken over by Stane International. This also led to the Armor Wars lasting longer, resulting in Stane International, now led by Ezekiel Stane, to rule the world. His reign was stopped however by the newly formed New Fantastic Four. Eventually, this reality was attacked by Ultron from Earth-14622, who slaughtered everyone except for Wolverine, who joined forces with heroes from other realities invaded by this metallic monster, and defeated him by closing his dimensional portal just as the realities he invaded destroyed themselves including this one.  
[Earth-62882](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-62882) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Dr. Doom used various comedic props  
[Earth-62992](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-62992) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Howard the Canary  
[Earth-63124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-63124) | [_X-Men: Mythos_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Mythos_Vol_1_1) | Magneto killed everyone at Cape Citadel  
Earth-63794 | [_Journey into Mystery_ #94](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_94) | Lazy Laird Benedict crashed  
Earth-64110 | [_Avengers_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_10) | Immortus allied with Masters of Evil  
[Earth-64894](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-64894) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #64](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_64) | Iron Man's armor made public  
Earth-65046 | [_Giant-Size Marvel Adventures: Avengers_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Giant-Size_Marvel_Adventures:_Avengers_Vol_1_1) | Agents of Atlas told not to revive Captain America  
Earth-66106 | _Marvel Super heroes RPG Adventure_  #12 | Nightmares of Future Past  
Earth-67626 | _The Avengers Battle The Earth-Wrecker_ #1 | Home to Karzz the Conqueror  
[Earth-68091](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-68091) | [_Iron Man_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Vol_1_5) | Cerebrus ruled 24th century Earth  
[Earth-69413](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69413) | [_Future Imperfect_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Future_Imperfect_Vol_1_2) | A reality destroyed by an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion) whose remains Doctor Doom used to create the domain [Dystopia](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dystopia) in [Battleworld](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Battleworld_\(Latverion\)).  
[Earth-69798](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69798) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #98](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_98) | Mystique raised Nightcrawler in an attic  
Earth-69829 | _The Ultimates: Tomorrow Men_  #1 | Tiber dominated Earth circa 2250 AD  
[Earth-69901](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69901) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Korvac saved humanity from Badoon  
[Earth-69902](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69902) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69903](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69903) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69904](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69904) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69905](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69905) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69906](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69906) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69907](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69907) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69908](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69908) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69909](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69909) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69910](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69910) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69911](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69911) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69912](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69912) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69913](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69913) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69914](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69914) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69915](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69915) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69916](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69916) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69917](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69917) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69918](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69918) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69919](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69919) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69920](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69920) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69921](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69921) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69922](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69922) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69923](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69923) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69924](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69924) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69925](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69925) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69926](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69926) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69927](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69927) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69928](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69928) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69929](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69929) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69930](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69930) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69931](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69931) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69932](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69932) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69933](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69933) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69934](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69934) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69935](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69935) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69936](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69936) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69937](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69937) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69938](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69938) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69939](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69939) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69940](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69940) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69941](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69941) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69942](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69942) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69943](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69943) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69944](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69944) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69945](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69945) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69946](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69946) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69947](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69947) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69948](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69948) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69949](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69949) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69950](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69950) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69951](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69951) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69952](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69952) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69953](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69953) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69954](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69954) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69955](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69955) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69956](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69956) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69957](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69957) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69958](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69958) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69959](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69959) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69960](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69960) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69961](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69961) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69962](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69962) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69963](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69963) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69964](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69964) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69965](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69965) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69966](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69966) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69967](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69967) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69968](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69968) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69969](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69969) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69970](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69970) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69971](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69971) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline  
[Earth-69972](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69972) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | ~3007 A.D., Captain America attacked Korvac  
[Earth-69973](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69973) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Korvac attacked Captain America  
[Earth-69974](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69974) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | First Independence Day of the Badoon Empire  
[Earth-69975](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69975) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | ~Circa 3052 A.D., Captain America attacked Korvac  
[Earth-69976](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69976) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | ~Circa 3023 A.D., Captain America tossed cargo into space  
[Earth-69977](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69977) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | ~Circa 3014 A.D., Kree Empire taken over by Korvac  
[Earth-69978](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69978) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | ~Circa 3017 AD, Korvac tires of Captain America  
[Earth-69979](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-69979) | [_Captain America_  Vol 3 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_3_18) | Jaromel became Captain America


	147. Marvel Multiverses 2

[Earth-70019](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70019) | _Monthly Shonen Magazine_  #1 | Yu Komori becomes Spider-Man  
---|---|---  
[Earth-70105](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70105) | [Bullet Points Vol 1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bullet_Points_Vol_1) |  [Bullet Points](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bullet_Points) Universe (from Bullet Points -miniseries)  
[Earth-70134](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70134) | [_What If?_  Vol 5 #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_5_4) | What If? Spider-Man: The Other  
[Earth-70237](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70237) | [Spider-Man: Reign Vol 1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Reign_Vol_1) | Spider-Man: Reign  
[Earth-70395](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70395) | [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_42) | Ultron Unlimited  
[Earth-70518](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70518) | [_New Excalibur_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Excalibur_Vol_1_5) | A world where World War I never ended. Home to [Albion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bran_Bardic_\(Earth-70518\)).  
[Earth-70541](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70541) | [_Wisdom_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_4) | "Leather Apron" was Jack the Ripper  
[Earth-70701](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70701) | [_Spider-Man: Fairy Tales_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Fairy_Tales_Vol_1_1) | Little Red Riding Spider  
[Earth-70915](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-70915) | [Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Season 1 20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_World%27s_Greatest_Heroes_Season_1_20) | Doctor Doom took over New York City when a time-traveling Doombot forewarned him of future events, allowing him to prevent the Fantastic Four from gaining their powers. Reality erased when the effects of [Doctor Doom's](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_von_Doom_\(Earth-135263\)) meddling of the time stream were reversed.  
[Earth-71002](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71002) | [Spider-Man: Friend or Foe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Friend_or_Foe) | Spider-Man: Friend or Foe video game  
[Earth-71004](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71004) | [_Spider-Man: Fairy Tales_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Fairy_Tales_Vol_1_4) | Camelot Spider-Man  
[Earth-71016](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71016) | [_The Last Fantastic Four Story_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Last_Fantastic_Four_Story_Vol_1_1) | Last Fantastic Four Story  
[Earth-71124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71124) | _Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_  #42 | Peter & MJ refused Mephisto  
[Earth-71166](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71166) | [_Fantastic Four: The End_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_The_End_Vol_1_1) | Fantastic Four: The End  
[Earth-71202](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71202) |  [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_24) (2014) | Earth protected by the X-Men; destroyed by [The Cabal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cabal_\(Namor%27s\)_\(Earth-616\)) to avert an [Incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-71224](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71224) | [_X-Factor_  Vol 3 #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Factor_Vol_3_24) | High Evolutionary refused to aid Beast  
[Earth-71241](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71241) | [_Sensational Spider-Man_  Vol 3 #41](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_3_41) | Peter Parker: wealthy inventor  
[Earth-71246](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71246) | [_Cable & Deadpool_#46](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_%26_Deadpool_Vol_1_46) | Bob: Supreme Hydra  
[Earth-71778](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71778) | [_Daredevil_  #78](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil_Vol_1_78) | Home to Baal, Mr. Kline  
[Earth-71928](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-71928) | [_What If? The Punisher_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_The_Punisher_Vol_1_1) | Peter Parker became the Punisher  
[Earth-72122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-72122) | [_Chamber of Chills_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Chamber_of_Chills_Vol_1_2) | Vampire in ~ 2180 A.D.  
[Earth-72781](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-72781) | [_Bizarre Adventures_ #27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_27) | Home of 'Hobbit' Versions of Nightcrawler and Vanisher.  
[Earth-73012](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-73012) | [_Chamber of Chills_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Chamber_of_Chills_Vol_1_2) | Early Roman Empire  
[Earth-73595](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-73595) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #73](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_73) | Kingpin adopted Matt Murdock  
[Earth-74082](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-74082) | [_Giant-Size Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Giant-Size_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2) | Primordial State  
[Earth-74101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-74101) |  [_Fantastic Four_  #151](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_151)(1974) | Originally the Machus reality before merging with Femizonia.  
[Earth-74820](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-74820) | [_Giant-Size Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Giant-Size_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2) | George Washington executed  
[Earth-75011](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-75011) | [_Unknown Worlds of Science Fiction_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Unknown_Worlds_of_Science_Fiction_Vol_1_1) |  [Sandson O. Tyme](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sandson_O._Tyme_\(Earth-75011\)) sold and used "Slow Glass"  
[Earth-75402](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-75402) | [_Wisdom_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wisdom_Vol_1_4) | 1960s horror movie Jack the Ripper was real  
[Earth-76216](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-76216) | [_Captain America_ #204](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_Vol_1_204) | Moon and red giant sun threatened to collide with Earth  
[Earth-76292](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-76292) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Howard the Goose  
[Earth-77013](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-77013) | [Spider-Man newspaper strip (1977)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_newspaper_strip_\(1977\)) | Spider-Man newspaper strip  
Earth-77045 | [_2001: A Space Odyssey_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/2001:_A_Space_Odyssey_Vol_1_5) | John Norton in 2040 A.D.  
[Earth-77105](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-77105) | [_What If?_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_5) | Captain America and Bucky didn't disappear during World War II  
Earth-77106 | [_What If?_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_5) | Rick never became Captain America  
[Earth-77119](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-77119) | [_Silver Surfer: Requiem_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Surfer:_Requiem_Vol_1_1) | Silver Surfer died  
[Earth-77995](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-77995) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #77](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_77) | Age of Xavier  
[Earth-78127](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-78127) | [_What If?_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_7) | Home to Captain Spider  
[Earth-78227](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-78227) | [_What If?_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_7) | Home to Spider-Girl (Betty Brant)  
[Earth-78327](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-78327) | [_What If?_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_7) | Home to Spider-Jameson  
[Earth-78411](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-78411)  
 **[Dinosaur World](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dinosaur_World)** |  [_Devil Dinosaur_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_Dinosaur_Vol_1_1)(1978) | Home to [Devil Dinosaur](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_Dinosaur_\(Earth-78411\)) and [Moon Boy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Moon-Boy_\(Earth-78411\)).  
[Earth-78719](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-78719) | [One Thing After Another](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thing_After_Another) | Thingpin  
[Earth-78912](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-78912) | [_Avengers: West Coast_  #53](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_53) | Elizabeth I executed  
[Earth-78922](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-78922) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Ant-Man & Wasp had picnic  
[Earth-79101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-79101) | [_What If?_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_17) | Spider-Woman was a villain  
[Earth-79102](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-79102) | [_What If?_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_17) | Captain Mar-Vell was a villain  
[Earth-79203](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-79203) | Battle Fever J Episode 1: Assault!! Run to the Ballpark | Reality of Battle Fever J  
[Earth-79213](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-79213) | [_What If?_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_13) | Conan traveled to modern era  
[Earth-79816](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-79816) | [_What If?_  #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_16) | Shang-Chi remained agent of Fu Manchu  
[Earth-79715](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-79715) | [_What If?_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_15) | Helen Taylor gained Nova-power  
[Earth-80219](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-80219) | [_What If?_  #19](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_19) | Spider-Man never became crime-fighter  
[Earth-80521](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-80521) | [_Cable_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_Vol_2_1) | Age of Stryfe  
[Earth-80522](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-80522) | [_Clandestine_  Vol 2 #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Clandestine_Vol_2_4) | Tral controlled the Inhumans and they battled a few members of [ClanDestine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ClanDestine_\(Earth-616\)) and [Excalibur](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_\(Earth-616\)) while they were on their [Cross-Time Caper](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cross-Time_Caper).  
[Earth-80827](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-80827) | [_New Exiles_  #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_7) | World War between Imperial France and British Empire  
[Earth-80920](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-80920) |   | Possible future of the [Wolverine and the X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_and_the_X-Men) animated series.  
[Earth-81101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81101) | Cable Special # | Cable and the messiah child killed by bear mutate  
[Earth-81122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81122) |  [_Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_X-Men_Annual_Vol_1_1) (2008) | Future Ultimate Universe where the Fantastic Four head an anti-mutant regime  
[Earth-81141](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81141) | [_What If?_  #30](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_30) | Spider-Man & clone split existence  
[Earth-81156](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81156) | [_New Warriors_  Vol 4 #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Warriors_Vol_4_16) | Dwayne Taylor is Iron Man  
[Earth-81191](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81191) | [_Iron Age: Alpha_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Age:_Alpha_Vol_1_1) |  [Dr. Donald Birch](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Donald_Birch_\(Earth-81191\)) brought Dark Phoenix to the Earth to destroy it.  
[Earth-81225](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81225) | [_What If?_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_25) | Thor fought Odin  
[Earth-81545](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81545) | [_Amazing Spider-Man_ #545](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_545) | MJ & Peter Parker never married  
[Earth-81426](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81426) | [_What If?_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_26) | Captain America elected US president  
[Earth-81551](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81551) | [_Fantastic Four_  #551](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_551) | Richards ended war, famine, disease  
[Earth-81723](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81723) | [_Bizarre Adventures_ #27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_27) | Nightcrawler & Vanisher were women  
[Earth-81727](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81727) | [_What If?_  #27](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_27) | Phoenix survived during the trial of the Phoenix, and Dark Phoenix took over, leading to the destruction of the reality.  
[Earth-81834](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-81834) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Leader decided to buy a hat  
[Earth-82074](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82074) | [_Giant-Size Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Giant-Size_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2) | Prohibition gangsters given Stock Market information  
[Earth-82100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82100) | [_What If?_  #35](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_35) | Elektra had Lived  
[Earth-82101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82101) |  [_What If?_  #35](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_35) (1982) | Yellowjacket died  
[Earth-82348](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82348) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Stark became Limo Man  
[Earth-82432](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82432) | [_What If?_  #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_32) | Korvac turns the Avengers into his pawns, then attempts to conquer the universe.  
[Earth-82528](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82528) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Hulk married She-Hulk  
[Earth-82568](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82568) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Doctor Strange was an ordinary magician  
[Earth-82578](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82578) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Obnoxio the Clown became Sherlock Clown  
[Earth-82588](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82588) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Daredevil wasn't blind  
[Earth-82618](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82618) |  [_Amazing Spider-Man Family_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Family_Vol_1_1) (2008) | Frog Thor fought Loki  
[Earth-82633](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82633) | [_What If?_  #33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_33) | Iron Man trapped in Camelot  
[Earth-82648](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82648) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Stan Lee fired those responsible an issue of What If  
[Earth-82801](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82801) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | The [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) are literally bananas.  
[Earth-82802](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82802) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Odin married May Parker  
[Earth-82803](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82803) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Don Blake and Tony Stark are brothers  
[Earth-82804](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82804) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Aunt May Parker was Ant-Man  
[Earth-82805](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82805) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Spider-Man married Spider-Woman  
[Earth-82806](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82806) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Willie Lumpkin joined the Fantastic Four  
[Earth-82807](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82807) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Steve Rogers remained Nomad  
[Earth-82808](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82808) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Rick Jones left Captain Mar-Vell in the Negative Zone  
[Earth-82809](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82809) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Nick Fury wore eyepatch on right eye  
[Earth-82810](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82810) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Ghost Rider possessed wheelchair-bound grandfather  
[Earth-82811](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82811) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Ghost Rider possessed a female roller skater  
[Earth-82812](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82812) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Ghost Rider possessed an infant  
[Earth-82814](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82814) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Him married Her  
[Earth-82815](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82815) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Black Bolt got the hiccups  
[Earth-82816](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82816) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Galactus literally ate the Earth  
[Earth-82817](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82817) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Ka-Zar was a middle-aged accountant  
[Earth-82818](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82818) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Hulk was yellow  
[Earth-82819](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82819) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Invisible Girl dyed her hair  
[Earth-82820](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82820) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Power Man was white  
[Earth-82821](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82821) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Thing colored blue  
[Earth-82822](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82822) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Captain Marvel didn’t die of cancer  
[Earth-82823](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82823) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Phoenix survived, pretended to be normal  
[Earth-82825](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82825) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Dazzler became a comedienne  
[Earth-82826](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82826) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Spidey Intelligent Stories  
[Earth-82827](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82827) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Willie Lumpkin: herald of Galactus  
[Earth-82828](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82828) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Ghost Rider owned "Burger Hell"  
[Earth-82829](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82829) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Heroes moved to Toledo, Ohio  
Earth-82830 | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Watchers watched Watchers  
[Earth-82831](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82831) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Moon Knight drove a cab  
[Earth-82832](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82832) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Watcher grew hair  
[Earth-82833](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82833) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Alpha Flight had Canadian accent  
[Earth-82834](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-82834) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Sue Storm: Thing  
[Earth-83042](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83042) | [_What If?_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_38) | Thirty years in future, aging Daredevil fought Kingpin  
[Earth-83088](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83088) | [_Daredevil_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil_Vol_1_8) | Home to Dourdevil  
Earth-83124 | [_What If? X-Men_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_X-Men_Vol_1_1) | Home of EXE/scape  
[Earth-83138](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83138) | [One Thing After Another](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thing_After_Another) | Ben became Dr. Grimm.  
[Earth-83292](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83292) | [_Avengers_  Vol 5 #28](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_5_28) | Reality the [Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_\(Earth-14325\)) of [Earth-14325](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-14325) were sent to because it originally had no Avengers.  
[Earth-83234](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83234) | [_Bizarre Adventures_ #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bizarre_Adventures_Vol_1_34) | Howard the Duck never arrived  
[Earth-83438](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83438) | [_What If?_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_38) | Jocasta allowed Wanda to take over her body.  
[Earth-83482](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83482) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Cyclops' Ear Blasts  
[Earth-83553](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83553) | [_Fantastic Four_  #553](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_553) | Earth's heroes slain by Hulk  
[Earth-83600](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83600) | [_What If?_  #39](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_39) | Thor vs. Conan  
[Earth-83840](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-83840) | [_What If?_  #40](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_40) | Mordo remained Ancient One's disciple  
[Earth-84243](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-84243) | [_What If?_  #43](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_43) | Conan joined the Avengers  
[Earth-84041](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-84041)  
 **Earth Generic** |  [_Generic Comic Book_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Generic_Comic_Book_Vol_1_1) (1984) | Home to the [Generic Superhero](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Generic_Super-Hero_\(Earth-84041\)), [Sanderson (the Generic Super villain)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sanderson_\(Earth-84041\)), the Generic Girlfriend, and the Generic Boss.  
[Earth-84309](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-84309) | [X-Force Annual Vol 1 1 | X-Force helped defeat Mojo  
[Earth-84444](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-84444) | [_What If?_  #44](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_44) | Captain America was thawed out in the present day  
[Earth-84929](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-84929) | [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) | Home to Moon Ghost  
[Earth-84999](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-84999) | [_What If?_  #43](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_43) | Conan refused to join the Avengers  
[Earth-85481](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-85481) | [_Heathcliff_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Heathcliff_Vol_1_1) | Home to Heathcliff and Top Dog  
[Earth-86051](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-86051) | [_Masters of the Universe_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Masters_of_the_Universe_Vol_1_1) | Home to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe  
[Earth-86082](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-86082) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Spider-Man married Black Widow  
[Earth-86501](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-86501) | [_Avengers_  #267](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_267) | Kang died trying to nuke Avengers  
[Earth-87050](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-87050) | [_New Mutants_  #49](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Mutants_Vol_1_49) | Magneto joined Hellfire Club  
Earth-87715 | [One Thing After Another](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thing_After_Another) | Attempt to cure Thing instead turned him into giant monster "Thing Kong".  
[Earth-88194](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-88194)  
 **[Earth-Shadowline](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shadowline)** |  [_Dr. Zero_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Zero_Vol_1_1) (1988) | The only super-beings that exist here are human-like Shadows-dwellers.  
Earth-88201 | [_Avengers Halloween Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Halloween_Special_Vol_1_1) | Whatever Happened to the Richards Family?  
[Earth-88234](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-88234) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Thor spoke in a Swedish accent  
[Earth-88255](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-88255) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Luke Cage found the Hammer of Thor  
[Earth-88263](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-88263) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Galactus tried to pawn the Silver Surfer  
[Earth-88292](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-88292) | [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) | Storm: air traffic controller  
[Earth-88304](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-88304) | [_Avengers_  #295](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_295) | Dinodroids war against humanity  
[Earth-88426](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-88426) |  [_Uncanny X-Men_ #226](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_226) (1988) | No human occupants and no soul  
[Earth-89110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89110) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_5)(1989) | Mr. Fixit (Hulk): high school hall monitor  
[Earth-89111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89111) | [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_18) | Guardians of the Galaxy battled Korvac.  
[Earth-89112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89112) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_6)(1989) | X-Men lost Inferno  
[Earth-89120](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89120) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_8)(1989) | Iron Man lost the Armor Wars  
[Earth-89121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89121) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_7)(1989) | Wolverine: Agent of SHIELD  
[Earth-89122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89122) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_7)(1989) | Aunt May had Claws  
[Earth-89123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89123) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_7)(1989) | Captain America never thawed  
[Earth-89124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89124) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_7)(1989) | The Punisher didn't use guns  
[Earth-89130](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89130) |  [_Excalibur_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_15) (1989) | "Old West" London  
[Earth-89721](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89721) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_1)(1989) | Avengers lost Evolutionary War  
[Earth-89771](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89771) |  [_Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards:_Sons_of_Geniuses_Vol_1_1)(2009) | Robot Fantastic Four  
[Earth-89947](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-89947) |  [_Excalibur_  #44](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_44) (1991) | Home to [Enforcer Capone](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Enforcer_Capone_\(Earth-89947\)).  
[Earth-90110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90110) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #19](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_19)(1990) | The Ultravision's Utopia; home to the Cosmic Avengers.  
[Earth-90111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90111) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #19](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_19)(1990) | The Ultravision's Dystopia; [Genoshan](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Genosha) bombing of USA brings chaos, Ultravision gets ready to triumph over the universe.  
[Earth-90112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90112) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_18)(1990) | The Puppet Master used real hand puppets  
[Earth-90113](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90113) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_18)(1990) | The Punisher had #1 radio hit  
Earth-90122 |  [_Excalibur_  #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_32) (1990) | Teenage Excalibur led by female Captain Britain  
[Earth-90200](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90200) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_10)(1990) | Frank Castle's family not killed  
[Earth-90201](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90201) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_10)(1990) | The Living Recorder worked as boombox  
[Earth-90202](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90202) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_10)(1990) | Thing was an Elvis impersonator  
[Earth-90203](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90203) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_10)(1990) | Hawkeye used golf clubs  
[Earth-90211](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90211) | [_What If? Iron Man: Demon in an Armor_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Iron_Man:_Demon_in_an_Armor_Vol_1_1) | Venom Symbiote possessed Deadpool. Deadpool destroys reality with the Recton Expungifier.  
Earth-90212 |  [_What If?_  #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_20) (1980) | Spider-Man had spidery son  
[Earth-90213](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90213) |  _What If? Spider-Man: Back in Black_ #1 (2009) | Kingpin's sniper slew Mary Jane Parker  
[Earth-90214](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90214)  **Noir Universe** |  [_Spider-Man Noir_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_Noir_Vol_1_1)(2009) | The Noir Universe, where the Marvel heroes surfaced in the 1920s and 1930s, and fought organized crime in those times.  
[Earth-90221](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90221) |  [_Immortal Iron Fist_ #21](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Immortal_Iron_Fist_Vol_1_21) (2009) | Humanity colonized planet Yaochi  
[Earth-90227](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90227) |  [_Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Astonishing_X-Men:_Ghost_Boxes_Vol_1_2)(2009) | Cyclops committed suicide  
[Earth-90251](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90251) |  [_What If? Secret Wars_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Secret_Wars_Vol_1_1) (2009) | Doctor Doom retains the [Beyonder](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Beyonder)'s powers during the [Secret Wars](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Secret_Wars).  
[Earth-90313](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90313) |  [_Sensational She-Hulk_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sensational_She-Hulk_Vol_1_17) (1990) | Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse  
[Earth-90324](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90324) |  [_Incredible Hercules_ #124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_124) (2009) | Namora romanced Namor  
[Earth-90411](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90411) |  [_Young X-Men_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_X-Men_Vol_1_11)(2009) | Island nation Xaviera formed  
[Earth-90512](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90512) |  [_Hulk_  Vol 2 #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk_Vol_2_12) (2009) | Red Hulk killed Baron Mordo  
Earth-90559 |  [_Eternals_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Eternals_Vol_1_9) (1977) | Michele Urich got information on Eternals  
[Earth-90659](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90659) |  [_Avengers: West Coast_  #59](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_West_Coast_Vol_1_59) (1990) | Hydro-Man's bomb kills Hydro-Man, Wonder Man, Henry Pym, and Hawkeye. Reality erased by Immortus.  
[Earth-90816](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-90816) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_16)(1990) | Wolverine sent back to Conan's time  
[Earth-91110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91110) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #31](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_31)(1991) | Spider-Man retained Uni-Power  
[Earth-91111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91111) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #30](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_30)(1991) |  [Invisible Woman](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Storm_\(Earth-91111\)) died in second childbirth; [Suzy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Richards_\(Earth-91111\)) becomes a monstrous creature and is banished to the Negative Zone by her brother, [Franklin Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Richards_\(Earth-91111\)).  
[Earth-91112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91112) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #30](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_30)(1991) |  [Mary](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Richards_\(Earth-91112\)), the daughter of [Susan Storm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Storm_\(Earth-91112\)) and [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-91112\)), brings a new age of peace.  
[Earth-91118](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91118) | [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  Vol 2 #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_18) |  [Guardians of the Galaxy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_\(Earth-616\)) from [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) battled Martian Masters alongside the [native](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_\(Earth-91118\)) Guardians of the Galaxy in the year 3009.  
[Earth-91119](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91119) |  [_Super Hero Squad: Hero Up!_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Hero_Squad:_Hero_Up!_Vol_1_1) (2009) | Universe of all Superhero Squad publications  
[Earth-91126](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91126)  
 **Earth-Z** |  [_Marvel Zombies Return_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies_Return_Vol_1) (2009) | Zombie Virus Spreads  
[Earth-91142](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91142) | [_Web Warriors_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Web_Warriors_Vol_1_9) | Home to [Web Warriors](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Warriors_of_the_Great_Web_\(Earth-001\))' Spider-Man  
[Earth-91172](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91172) |  [_Exiles: Days of Then and Now_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles:_Days_of_Then_and_Now_Vol_1_1) (2008) | Hulk Annihilation  
[Earth-91274](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91274) |  [_G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/G.I._Joe:_A_Real_American_Hero_Vol_1_1)(1982) | The U.S. [G.I. Joe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/GI_Joe/Covers)/[Transformers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Transformers/Covers) comics  
[Earth-91424](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91424) | [_Nation X_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nation_X_Vol_1_4) | Indra was trapped in an endless field of corn.  
[Earth-91600](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91600) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_26)(1991) | Punisher killed Daredevil.  
[Earth-91912](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-91912) | [_Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Star-Lord_and_Kitty_Pryde_Vol_1_1) | Homeworld of [Drax](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Arthur_Douglas_\(Earth-91912\)) who ran the [Quiet Room](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Quiet_Room) on Battleworld.  
[Earth-92051](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92051) |  [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) (1992) | Dino Knight killed  
[Earth-92100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92100) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_42)(1992) | Spider-Man had 6 Arms  
[Earth-92101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92101) |  [_Avengers_  #355](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_355)(1992) | Home to Gatherer's Cassandra  
[Earth-92124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92124) |  [_Incredible Hercules_ #124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_124) (2009) | A reality where Amazonia conquered the world early on, making Females the dominant sex across the globe, slowly eliminating the Male gene altogether.  
[Earth-92130](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92130) |  [_Quasar_  #30](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Quasar_Vol_1_30) (1992) | Malestrom killed Quasar  
[Earth-92131](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92131) |  [_X-Men: The Animated Series_ Episode 1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Animated_Series_Season_1_1) (1992) | Earth-assignation for the [X-Men animated series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Animated_Series) and [Spider-Man animated series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_The_Animated_Series).  
[Earth-92164](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92164) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34)(1992) | Venom Possessed The Punisher  
[Earth-92201](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92201) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34)(1992) | Thanos transformed Galactus  
[Earth-92202](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92202) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34)(1992) | Dr. Doom: pediatrician  
[Earth-92207](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92207) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34)(1992) | Galactus vs Ant-Man  
[Earth-92210](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92210) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34)(1992) | Sue Richards: Visible Girl  
[Earth-92216](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92216) | [_Web Warriors_  #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Web_Warriors_Vol_1_10) | Home to [Octavia Otto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Octavia_Otto_\(Earth-1104\))'s Spider-Army's Spider-Woman  
[Earth-92272](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92272) |  [_Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Astonishing_X-Men:_Ghost_Boxes_Vol_1_2)(2009) | Wolverine and Beast driven mad  
Earth-92299 |  [_Thunderbolts_  #101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thunderbolts_Vol_1_101)(2006) | Citizen V (Helmut Zemo) killed Captain America  
[Earth-92300](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92300) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #35](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_35)(1992) | Lady Deathstrike got a hangnail  
[Earth-92323](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92323) | _X-treme X-Men_  Vol 2 #1 | Home to "Cthulu Floating Brain" Xavier  
[Earth-92335](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92335) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #35](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_35)(1992) | Franklin Richards not saved by Cosmic Control Rod  
[Earth-92700](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92700) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #49](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_49)(1993) | Magneto stuck in elevator with Colossus, Dr. Doom, Iron Man  
[Earth-92800](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92800) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #40](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_40)(1992) | Ororo remained a thief  
[Earth-92942](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-92942) |  [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) (1992) | Home to Vampire Moon-Fang  
[Earth-93027](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93027) |  [_Incredible Hercules_ #124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_124) (2009) | Amadeus Cho was a popular hero  
[Earth-93031](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93031) |  [_Mys-Tech Wars_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mys-Tech_Wars_Vol_1_1)(1993) | Mys-Tech's used Un-Earth, heroes perished  
[Earth-93060](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93060)  
 **[Ultraverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ultraverse)** |  [_Hardcase_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hardcase_Vol_1_1) (1993) | Home of most [Malibu Comics'](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Malibu_Comics) Ultraverse characters (including [Prime](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Prime_\(Earth-93060\)), [Hardcase](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hardcase_\(Earth-93060\)), and others) centered around an Alderson disk concept known as the [Godwheel](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Godwheel).  
[Earth-93070](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93070) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #51](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_51)(1993) | Punisher became Captain America  
[Earth-93074](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93074) |  [_What If? X-Men Age of Apocalypse_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_X-Men_Age_of_Apocalypse_Vol_1_1)(2006) | Legion killed both Magneto and Xavier  
[Earth-93091](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93091) |  [_Avengers: The Terminatrix Objective_ #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_The_Terminatrix_Objective_Vol_1_1) (1993) | Home of Revelation  
[Earth-93112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93112) |  [_Warlock and the Infinity Watch_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Warlock_and_the_Infinity_Watch_Vol_1_12)(1993) | Alternate future conquered by an adaptation of [Magnus](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Magnus), home to Hologram woman, training warbot  
[Earth-93122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93122) |  [_Death Wreck_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Wreck_Vol_1_2)(1994) | 2053 AD; Home to [Dredge](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dredge_\(Earth-93122\)).  
[Earth-93124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93124) |  [_Punisher 2099_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Punisher_2099_Vol_1_24)(1995) | Punisher 2099 defeated Warlords  
[Earth-93165](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93165) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #55](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_55)(1993) | Avengers lost Kree-Shi'ar war  
[Earth-93411](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93411) |  [_Motormouth_  #11](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Motormouth_Vol_1_11)(1993) | Home to [Electro-Vampires](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Electro-Vampires) ~ 2195 A.D.  
[Earth-93600](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-93600) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #50](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_50)(1993) | Hulk killed Wolverine  
[Earth-94000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94000) |  [_Fantastic Four_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(1994_film\)) (1994) | Universe of the [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(1994_film\)) film  
[Earth-94001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94001) |  [_Loki_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Loki_Vol_1_1) (2004) | Loki Triumphant  
[Earth-94040](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94040) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #60](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_60)(1994) | Scott Summers & Jean Grey married  
[Earth-94041](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94041) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #60](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_60)(1994) | Jean Grey fell in love with Angel  
[Earth-94042](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94042) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #60](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_60) | Phoenix fell for Wolverine and loses control due to Mastermind's manipulation, causing her to destroy the Wolverine and the other X-Men. Reality then destroyed by Phoenix.  
Earth-94102 |  [_Wolverine_  Vol 2 #86](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_Vol_2_86)(1994) | Forge & Wolverine opposed Adversary  
[Earth-94157](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94157) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #57](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_57)(1994) | Punisher: Agent of SHIELD  
Earth-94316 | [_Death's Head II_  Vol 2 #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Death%27s_Head_II_Vol_2_16) | Chronozone's race fought Humanity  
[Earth-94561](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94561) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #61](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_61)(1994) | Spider-Man's parents framed him for murder  
Earth-94626 |  [_Nova_  Vol 2 #6](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nova_Vol_2_6) (1994) | Nova failed to prevent Deathstorm  
[Earth-94831](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94831) |  [_Exiles_  #38](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_38) (2004) | Mutant Destruction  
[Earth-94964](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-94964) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #64](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_64)(1994) | Archangel went bad  
[Earth-95019](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95019) | [_Marvel Apes: Speedball Special_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Apes:_Speedball_Special_Vol_1_1) | Apes World Invaded  
[Earth-95022](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95022) | [_Spider-Man: Friends and Enemies_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_Friends_and_Enemies_Vol_1_2) | Spider-Man: Agent of Dr. Octopus  
[Earth-95099](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95099) |  [_X-Men: The Animated Series_ Episode #53](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Animated_Series_Season_4_2) (1995) | Animated [Age of Apocalypse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Apocalypse)  
[Earth-95120](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95120) |  [_Marvel Riot_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Riot_Vol_1_1) (1995) | Alternate [Age of Apocalypse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Apocalypse) (humorous).  
[Earth-95121](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95121) |  [_Fantastic Force_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Force_Vol_1_12)(1995) | Alternate planet where the [Red Ghost](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Ghost) and the [Super-Apes](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Super-Apes) became the Fantastic Four; possibly ruined by Vangaard.  
[Earth-95122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95122) |  [_Fantastic Force_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Force_Vol_1_12)(1995) | Fantastic Four recieved alternate powers; [Ben](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thing) is human in appearance with super-strength; [Reed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mr._Fantastic) is [Modok](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Modok)-like; [Johnny](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Human_Torch) X-rays and [Sue](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Invisible_Woman) has energy powers. This reality was possibly destroyed by Vangaard.  
[Earth-95126](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95126) |  [_The Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe_ One -Shot](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Punisher_Kills_the_Marvel_Universe_Vol_1_1) (1995) | After losing his family in the middle of a super-human battle, Frank Castle decides to hunt and murder every super-human in the Earth.  
[Earth-95169](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95169) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #69](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_69)(1995) | Stryfe destroyed the X-Men  
[Earth-95371](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95371) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #71](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_71)(1995) | America dropped Gamma bombs on Japan in WWII instead of atomic bombs, and created a thousand hulks  
[Earth-95397](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-95397) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #104](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_104)(1998) | Infinity Gauntlet & Impossible Man  
Earth-95615 |  [_War Machine_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/War_Machine_Vol_1_15)(1995) | Zeitkrieg  
Earth-95710 |  [_Clandestine_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Clandestine_Vol_1_9)(1995) | MODAM targeted Clan Destine  
[Earth-96020](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96020) |  [_Avengers: The Crossing_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_The_Crossing_Vol_1_1) (1996) | Home to an adolescent adaptation of [Tony Stark](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Tony_Stark).  
Earth-96081 | Ultimate Super-Villains: To the Victor | Kang nuked New York City  
[Earth-96099](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96099) | [_Timestorm 2009-2099_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Timestorm_2009-2099_Vol_1_1) | Alternate 2099  
[Earth-96111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96111) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_1)(1996) | Home of Timeslip Thing  
[Earth-96173](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96173) |  [_Dr. Strange_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Strange_\(film\)) (1978) | Dr. Strange television film  
[Earth-96190](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96190) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #90](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_90)(1996) | Cyclops & Havok raised by own parents  
[Earth-96211](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96211) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_2)(1996) | Home of Timeslip Spider-Man.  
[Earth-96282](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96282) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #82](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_82)(1996) | Jonah Jameson adopted Spider-Man  
[Earth-96283](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96283) |  [_Spider-Man_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_\(2002_film\)) (2002) | Earth-assignation of the Spider-Man films directed by Sam Raimi. Includes  _Spider-Man_ ,  _[Spider-Man 2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_2_\(film\))_ , and  _[Spider-Man 3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_3_\(film\))_  
[Earth-96585](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-96585) |  [_What If?_  2 #85](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_85)(1996) | Magneto ruled all mutants  
[Earth-97082](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97082) |  [_Iron Man: Crash_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Graphic_Novel:_Crash_Vol_1_1)(1988) | Home from [ _Iron Man: Crash_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Graphic_Novel:_Crash_Vol_1_1) graphic novel  
[Earth-97102](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97102) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_100)(1997) |  [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) sent to an Oz-like world after transformation.  
[Earth-97103](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97103) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_100)(1997) | The Land of Fuzz  
[Earth-97113](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97113) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_13)(1997) | Future Mandarin's life and land taken away by government  
[Earth-97193](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97193) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #93](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_93)(1997) | Wolverine remained feral  
Earth-97213 |  [_Mystic Arcana: Black Knight_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mystic_Arcana_Black_Knight_Vol_1_1) (2007) |    
[Earth-97214](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97214) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #14](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_14)(1997) | Surfer killed Galactus  
[Earth-97315](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97315) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_15)(1997) | Elektra formed the Sai on the Crimson Sun  
[Earth-97400](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97400) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #96](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_96)(1997) | Magneto saved Anya & Magda  
[Earth-97416](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97416) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_17)(1998) | Banner & Jones merged into Hulk  
[Earth-97517](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97517) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #17](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_17)(1998) | Horton created Torch to stop Nazis  
[Earth-97534](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97534) |  [_Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Guilty Pleasures_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Anita_Blake:_Vampire_Hunter_-_Guilty_Pleasures_Vol_1_1) (2006) | Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter  
[Earth-97597](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97597) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #97](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_97)(1997) | Doom and Nathaniel Richards in Camelot  
[Earth-97618](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97618) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_18)(1997) | Vibranium is secret  
[Earth-97751](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97751) |  [_What If?_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_15) (1979) | Criminal gained Nova-power  
[Earth-97799](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97799) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 -1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_-1)(1997) | X-Men wasn't formed  
[Earth-97820](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97820) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_20)(1997) | Namor savagely protected the oceans  
[Earth-97899](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-97899) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #99](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_99)(1997) | Spider-Man publicly revealed ID  
[Earth-98091](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98091) |  [_Supernaturals_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Supernaturals_Vol_1_1)(1998) | Earth-Chaos; home to  
[Earth-98101](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98101) | [_Timeslip: Coming of the Avengers_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Timeslip:_Coming_of_the_Avengers_Vol_1_1) | Avengers team consisting of Curt Conners, Jack Hart, Matt Murdock, Samuel Smithers, Thor Ordinson, and Charles Xavier.  
[Earth-98111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98111) |  [_Timeslip: The Collection_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Timeslip_The_Collection_Vol_1_1) (1998) | Home of Timeslip Doctor Octopus  
[Earth-98120](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98120) |  [_Avengers Forever_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Forever_Vol_1_1)(1998) | Home reality of Ely, son of Songbird and Genis-Vell.  
[Earth-98125](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98125) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_25)(1998) | Home to a [Captain Britain](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Brian_Braddock_\(Earth-98125\)) who chose  **both**  the Amulet of Life and the Sword of Death.  
[Earth-98140](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98140) |  [_Alien Legion_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alien_Legion_Vol_1_1)(1984) | The Legion fights for a future Galarchy  
[Earth-98151](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98151) |  [_Marvel Team-Up_  Vol 2 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Team-Up_Vol_2_5) (1998) | A reality where the wicked [Authority](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Authority) used the Globe of Ultimate Knowledge to learn all known information, eventually controlling the entire universe.  
Earth-98178 |  [_Captain Marvel_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel_Vol_1_24)(1973) | Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) killed Elysius  
[Earth-98193](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98193) |  [_What If? X-Men Deadly Genesis_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_X-Men_Deadly_Genesis_Vol_1_1)(2007) | Xavier's secret second team survived Krakoa  
[Earth-98226](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98226) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_26)(1998) | Dire Wraiths controlled people  
[Earth-98311](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98311) |  [_Spider-Man: The Animated Series_ Episode #64](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_The_Animated_Series_Season_5_12) (1998) | Home To Spider-Carnage  
Earth-98362 |  [_New Exiles_  #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_15)(2009) | Sarah McFarland had electro-magnet powers  
[Earth-98529](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98529) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #29](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_29)(1998) | Colossus worked for Russian government  
[Earth-98570](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98570) |  [_Fantastic Four_ #605.1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_605.1) (2012) |  [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-98570\)) spliced his DNA with that of Victor Von Doom and took over the worldwide Nazi Party. Destroyed by its Infinity Gauntlet.  
[Earth-98630](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98630) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #30](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_30)(1998) | Mole Man's creatures bored out Earth's core  
Earth-98701 | _X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow_#1 | No super-heroes  
[Earth-98702](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-98702) | _X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow_#1 | Destroyed by Kang's Time Arrow  
Earth-98748 |  [_Captain Marvel_  #22](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel_Vol_1_22)(1972) | Merged Genis killed Council of Aligned Planets  
[Earth-99062](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-99062) |  [_Avengers_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_18) (1965) | Mini-Marvels  
[Earth-99315](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-99315) |  [_Fantastic Four_  Vol 3 #15](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_15) (1999) | Kree took over Earth  
[Earth-99409](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-99409) |  [_Blade_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Blade_Vol_1_3) (1994) | Crossbow  
[Earth-99476](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-99476)  
 **[Dino-World](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dino-World)** |  [_Excalibur_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_9) (1989; mentioned)  
[ _Excalibur_  #51](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Excalibur_Vol_1_51) (1992; seen) | Home of [Britainicus Rex](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Britainicus_Rex_\(Earth-99476\)) and the Dinosaur People.  
Earth-99953 |  [_New Exiles_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Exiles_Vol_1_12)(2008) | Chris Claremont has psychic powers  
[Earth-101001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-101001) | Marvel Anime | Reality of the Marvel Anime  
[Earth-103173](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-103173) |  [_Prelude to Deadpool Corps_  #3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Prelude_to_Deadpool_Corps_Vol_1_3) (2010) | Home to a dog named Wilson who went through a experiment with Mascara X and became this universe's Deadpool.  
[Earth-105709](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-105709) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_9)(1990) | X-Men were killed on their mission against [Krakoa](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Krakoa); one of the worlds where the [Living Laser](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Living_Laser) escaped via Uatu's alternate Earths portals in  _Quasar #6 and_ Quasar #30.  
[Earth-107342](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-107342) |  [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_42)(2001) | Wakanda destroys global economy  
[Earth-111347](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-111347) |  [_Fantastic Four Vol 3_ #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_3_47) (2001) | Reed Richards became Dr. Doom  
[Earth-112001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-112001) |  [_US War Machine_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/US_War_Machine_2.0_Vol_1_1) (2003) | War Machine MAX  
[Earth-115000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-115000) |  [_Avengers_  Vol 3 #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_3_42)(2001) | Mutants conquered Earth  
[Earth-120185](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-120185) |  [_Transformers (UK)_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Transformers_\(UK\)_Vol_1_1)(1984) | The reality surrounding the [Marvel UK](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_UK) incarnation of the [Transformers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Transformers), [Action Force](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Action_Force) and others. Notably, it is  _not_  the same actuality featured in the Marvel US  _Transformers_  comic book series, but rather an prolonged version of it. The first UK-originated story is written in UK issue #9—this Earth's numerical title is a indication to the date of publication of this issue, the 12th of January, 1985.  
[Earth-120703](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-120703) |  [_The Amazing Spider-Man_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_\(2012_film\)) (2012) | Reality of the second Spider-Man film series and its expansions.  
[Earth-121347](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-121347) |  [_Ghost Rider_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Rider_\(film\)) (2007) | Universe of the [Ghost Rider](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Rider_\(film\)) and [Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Rider:_Spirit_of_Vengeance)films  
[Earth-121193](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-121193) | [X-Men: The Animated Series Season 2 7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Animated_Series_Season_2_7) | Lethal plague prevented from being releasing, but antibodies to protect mutants from further infections were never created. As a result, mutations went out of control. Reality erased when Cable created antibodies using Wolverine's healing factor.  
[Earth-121698](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-121698) |  [_Fantastic Four_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(2005_film\)) (2005) | Universe of the  _[Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(2005_film\))_  and  _[Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_Rise_of_the_Silver_Surfer_\(film\))_  films.  
[Earth-121893](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-121893) |  [_X-Men: The Animated Series_ Episode #21](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Animated_Series_Season_2_8) (1993) | Bishop and Cable changed their timelines  
[Earth-129061](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-129061) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #33](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_33) | This Earth appeared to be home only to primitive humans. It was one of the two first worlds to experience an incursion leading to the Earth's and the reality's destruction.  
Earth-130000 |  [_X-Force_  #100](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Force_Vol_1_100) (2000) | Stryfe & Mutant Liberation Front killed Cable & Cannonball  
[Earth-135263](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-135263) |  [_Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes_  Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_World%27s_Greatest_Heroes_Season_1_1)(2006) | Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes cartoon  
[Earth-148611](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-148611)  
 **[New Universe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Universe)** |  [_DP7_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/DP7_Vol_1_1) (1986) |  [Jim Shooter](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jim_Shooter) created a line of Marvel comics taking place in a detached universe based in a "more realistic setting." Superpowers were given to several people in the [White Event](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/White_Event).  
[Earth-187319](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-187319) |  [_Exiles_  #95](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_95) (2007) | Doom brought an end to hunger and disease. Plotting to conquer the Mulitverse, Doom was stopped by Reed Richards when he decided to destroyed this reality's Earth.  
[Earth-198234](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-198234) |  [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) (1982) | Daredevil was deaf instead of blind  
[Earth-199406](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-199406) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #62](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_62)(1994) | _What If Logan Battled Weapon X?_  
[Earth-199606](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-199606) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #86](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_86)(1996) | Scarlet Spider killed Spider-Man  
[Earth-199673](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-199673) |  [_The Invincible Iron Man_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Invincible_Iron_Man_\(film\)) (2007) |  _The Invincible Iron Man_  animated film  
[Earth-199999](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-199999) |  [_Iron Man_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_\(film\)) (2008) | The Marvel Cinematic Universe.  
[Earth-200080](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200080) |  [_Marvel Boy_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Boy_Vol_1_1) (1950) | Home to Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr)  
[Earth-200111](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200111) |  [_Fury_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fury_Vol_1_1) (1994) | Fury & Punisher MAX  
[Earth-200500](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200500) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | "[Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers) All Had Beards"  
[Earth-200501](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200501) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Ultimate Ultimate Universe  
[Earth-200502](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200502) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Andrew Jackson replaced the Thing  
[Earth-200503](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200503) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Stan Lee wrote Ultimate Spider-Man  
[Earth-200504](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200504) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Internet existed in 1975  
[Earth-200505](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200505) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | "[Black Panther](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Panther) Is Caucasian"  
[Earth-200506](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200506) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Identity Crisis happened in the Marvel Universe  
[Earth-200507](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200507) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | Swapped Rivals  
[Earth-200508](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200508) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Wolverine is in every comic  
[Earth-200509](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200509) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | Galactus got food poisoning  
[Earth-200510](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200510) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch took over Spider-Man  
[Earth-200511](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200511) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) |  [M.O.D.O.K.](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/M.O.D.O.K.) Had An Itch  
[Earth-200512](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200512) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | DC agreed to do Batman/Daredevil  
[Earth-200513](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200513) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | "[Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four) Reached The Moon"  
[Earth-200514](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200514) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Stan Lee tried to break into comics  
[Earth-200515](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200515) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | "Marvel Heroes Aged In Real Time"  
Earth-200516 |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Internet existed in 1965  
[Earth-200517](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200517) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Doom and Strange Swap  
[Earth-200518](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200518) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Reading comics could get you women  
[Earth-200519](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200519) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Drawing comics could get you women  
[Earth-200520](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200520) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Werewolf by Day  
[Earth-200521](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200521) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Eco-friendly Ghost Rider  
[Earth-200522](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200522) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Internet existed in 1985  
[Earth-200523](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200523) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Namor is self-conscious  
[Earth-200524](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200524) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | Cyclops got an eye infection  
[Earth-200525](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200525) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Emma Frost could read Nick Thompson's mind  
[Earth-200526](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200526) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Punisher was a bleeding heart  
[Earth-200527](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200527) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | Hulk bitten by a radioactive spider  
[Earth-200528](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200528) |  [_Wha...Huh?_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1)(2005) | Mark Millar never became a comic book writer  
[Earth-200529](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200529) |  [_Wha...Huh?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wha...Huh%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | Someone else killed Ben Parker  
[Earth-200781](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200781) |  [_Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Adventures:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_25)(2007) | Home to Doc Iron  
[Earth-200782](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200782) |  [_Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Adventures:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_25)(2007) | Femmetastic Four  
[Earth-200783](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200783) |  [_Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Adventures:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_25)(2007) | Fantastic Four with Spider-Man  
[Earth-200784](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-200784) |  [_Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four_  #25](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Adventures:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_25)(2007) | Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom musically competed  
[Earth-205117](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-205117) |  _[X-Men: Mutant Wars](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Mutant_Wars)_ (2000) | Home of X-Men: Mutant Wars video game  
[Earth-341983](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-341983) |  [_What If?_  #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_34) (1982) | Black Bolt & The Inhumans are a rock band  
[Earth-400005](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-400005) |  [_The Incredible Hulk_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Incredible_Hulk_\(1977_film\))(1977) | Home to the Bill Bixby/Lou Ferrigno Incredible Hulk realm, including a total of 5 TV movies and a 82-episode television series  
[Earth-400083](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-400083) |  [_Hulk_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hulk_\(film\)) (2003) | 2003 Hulk film  
[Earth-523000](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-523000) |  [_What If...General Ross became the Hulk?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If_General_Ross_Had_Become_the_Hulk%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) |  [General "Thunderbolt" Ross](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/General_Ross) became the Hulk instead of [Bruce Banner](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Banner).  
[Earth-523001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-523001) |  [_What If...Karen Page Had Lived?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If_Karen_Page_Had_Lived%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) | Comparable to Earth-616, but deviated when [Bullseye](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bullseye_\(Lester\)_\(Earth-616\)) killed [Karen Page](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Karen_Page) in  _[Daredevil Vol 2 #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil_Vol_2_5)_.  
[Earth-523002](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-523002) |  [_What If...Jessica Jones Had Joined the Avengers?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If_Jessica_Jones_Had_Joined_the_Avengers%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) |  [Jessica Jones](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jessica_Jones) became an [Avenger](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers) and [S.H.I.E.L.D.](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Strategic_Homeland_Intervention,_Enforcement_and_Logistics_Division_\(Earth-616\)) liaison.  
[Earth-523003](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-523003) |  [_What If...Dr. Doom Had Become the Thing?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If_Doctor_Doom_Had_Become_the_Thing%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) |  [Victor Von Doom](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Doom) made up with [Reed Richards](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mister_Fantastic), and journeyed into space with him, [Susan](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Invisible_Woman), and [Johnny Storm](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Human_Torch) rather than Ben Grimm. Victor became the [Thing](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thing).  
[Earth-523004](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-523004) |  [_What If…Magneto Had Formed the X-Men With Professor X?_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If_Magneto_Had_Formed_the_X-Men_With_Professor_X%3F_Vol_1_1) (2005) |  [Magneto](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Eisenhardt_\(Earth-616\)) joined sides with [Charles Xavier](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Xavier_\(Earth-616\)). They formed an [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men)team with [Wolverine](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine), [Jean Grey](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Grey)/[Phoenix](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Phoenix_Force), [Destiny](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Destiny), [Mystique](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Raven_Darkholme_\(Earth-616\)), [Peter Rasputin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Colossus), [Kitty Pride](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Shadowcat), [Lockheed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Lockheed_\(Earth-616\)), [Sage](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sage), and [Dr. Hank McCoy](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Beast).  
[Earth-534834](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-534834) |  [_The Marvel Action Hour: The Fantastic Four_  Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Marvel_Action_Hour:_The_Fantastic_Four_Season_1_1)(1994) |  The Marvel Action Hour: Fantastic Four, [Iron Man: The Animated Series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man:_The_Animated_Series) and [Incredible Hulk](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Incredible_Hulk_\(1996_animated_series\)) cartoons  
[Earth-555326](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-555326) |  _[Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Next_Avengers:_Heroes_of_Tomorrow)_ (2008) | Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow direct-to-video animated movie  
[Earth-600001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-600001) |  [_Captain America_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_\(1944_film\))(1944) | 1944 Captain America film serial  
[Earth-600026](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-600026) |  [_Marvel Superheroes: Captain America_ Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Superheroes:_Captain_America_Season_1_1) (1966) | 1966 Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and Sub-Mariner cartoons  
[Earth-600043](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-600043) |  [_Captain America_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_\(1979_film\))(1979) | Captain America television movies from 1979: [Captain America](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_\(1979_film\)) and [Captain America II: Death Too Soon](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_II:_Death_Too_Soon).  
[Earth-600123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-600123) |  [_New X-Men_  Vol 2 #10](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_X-Men_Vol_2_10) (2005) | Prodigy prevented from retaining his memories  
[Earth-602636](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-602636) |  [_Mary Jane_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Jane_Vol_1_1) (2004) | Teen-age Mary Jane Watson  
[Earth-604829](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-604829) |  [_Spider-Man_  Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_\(1981_animated_series\)_Season_1_1) (1981) | [1981 Spider-Man Cartoon](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_\(1981_animated_series\))  
Earth-627282 |  [_Journey into Mystery_ #82](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_82) (1962) | Interplanetary imperialistic force  
[Earth-634962](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-634962) |  [_Silver Surfer_  Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Silver_Surfer_\(Animated_Series\)_Season_1_1) (1998) | 1998 Silver Surfer animated series  
Earth-630592 | [_Journey into Mystery_ #92](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_92) | Fruit of Rrorgo  
[Earth-635972](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-635972) |  [_Power Pack_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Pack_\(film\)) (1991) | Power Pack television movie  
[Earth-652975](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-652975) | [Pryde of the X-Men Season 1 1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Pryde_of_the_X-Men_Season_1_1) | Pryde of the X-Men tv series  
[Earth-669116](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-669116) |  [_Guardians of the Galaxy_  Vol 2 #16](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_16)(2009) | Universe consumed by space/time fault  
[Earth-697064](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-697064) |  [_Captain America_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_America_\(1990_film\))(1990) | Captain America 1990 Direct-to-Video film  
[Earth-700029](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-700029) |  [_Generation X_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Generation_X_\(film\)) (1996) | Generation X TV movie  
[Earth-700089](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-700089) |  [_Fantastic Four_ Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(1967_animated_series\)_Season_1_1) (1967) |  [Fantastic Four](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_\(1967_animated_series\)) animated series from 1967  
[Earth-700459](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-700459) |  [_Spider-Woman_ Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Woman_\(animated_series\)_Season_1_1) (1979) |  [Spider-Woman](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Woman_\(animated_series\)) animated series  
[Earth-700974](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-700974) |  [_The Thing_  Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thing_\(Animated_Series\)_Season_1_1) (1979) | Part of a packaged program with The Flintstones on NBC titled “Fred & Barney Meet The Thing”  
[Earth-701306](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-701306) |  [_Daredevil_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil_\(film\)) (2003) |  [Daredevil](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Daredevil_\(film\)) and [Elektra](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Elektra_\(film\)) films  
[Earth-704509](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-704509) |  _Mutant X_  Episode #1(2001) | [Mutant-X](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mutant_X_\(TV_series\))  
Earth-711042 |  [_Sub-Mariner_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Sub-Mariner_Vol_1_42)(1971) | Home to Final Sons of Man  
[Earth-730784](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-730784) |  [_Avengers: United They Stand_  Episode #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_United_They_Stand_Season_1_1) (1999) | Avengers: United They Stand animated television series universe  
[Earth-730834](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-730834) |  [_Avengers: United They Stand_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_United_They_Stand_Vol_1_1)(1999) | Avengers: United They Stand comic line tie in with the television series  
[Earth-730911](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-730911) |  [_The Amazing Spider-Man_](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_\(1977_film\)) (1977) | The Amazing Spider-Man live-action television film and [follow-up T.V. series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_\(TV_series\))  
[Earth-751263](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-751263) |  [_Spider-Man Unlimited_  Vol 2 #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man_Unlimited_Vol_2_1)(1999) | Spider-Man Unlimited Universe, home to its own version of Counter-Earth where most beings on the planet have [symbiotes](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Symbiotes).  
[Earth-760207](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-760207) |  [_Spider-Man: The New Animated Series_  Episode 1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_The_New_Animated_Series_Season_1_1)(2003) | Reality of [Spider-Man: The New Animated Series](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spider-Man:_The_New_Animated_Series). Also known as  **Earth-2003711**.  
[Earth-761243](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-761243) |  [_Thor_  #243](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_243) (1976) | Final divergence at universe's end  
[Earth-770724](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-770724) |  [_Spidey Super Stories_ #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Spidey_Super_Stories_Vol_1_24) (1977) | All forced to wear Spider-Man costumes  
[Earth-791014](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-791014) |  [_Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ Episode #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers:_Earth%27s_Mightiest_Heroes_\(Animated_Series\)_Season_1_12) (2011) | Amusement World  
[Earth-791021](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-791021) |  [Howard the Duck Vol 2 3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Howard_the_Duck_Vol_2_3) (1980) | An alternate version of Duckworld that Howard the Duck is from  
[Earth-791218](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-791218) |  [_What If?_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_18) (1979) | Dr. Strange: disciple of Dormammu  
[Earth-794282](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-794282) |  [_Thor_  #245](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_245) (1976) | Final divergence at universe's end  
[Earth-805110](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-805110) |  [_Cable_  #85](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cable_Vol_1_85) (2000) | Borderline  
Earth-807093 |  [_Marvel Comics Presents_  #9](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Comics_Presents_Vol_1_9) (1988) | Savage, Hulk-like beings  
[Earth-807128](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-807128) |  [_Wolverine_  Vol 3 #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wolverine_Vol_3_66)(2008) | Old Man Logan reality, dying world 50 years in the future  
[Earth-808122](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-808122) |  [_Hero Initiative: Mike Wieringo_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hero_Initiative:_Mike_Wieringo_Vol_1_1) (2008) | After the original Fantastic Four was killed by De’lila the new Fantastic Four (Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Hulk and Spider-Man) stayed together.  
[Earth-813191](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-813191) | The Amazing Spider-Man Vs The Kingpin | Kingpin destroyed Manhatten  
[Earth-818793](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-818793)  
 **The Evil Dead Universe** |  [_Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness_  #1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Zombies_Vs._Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_1)(2007) | Home to [Ashley J. Williams](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Ashley_J._Williams_\(Earth-818793\)); the universe is home to the Evil Dead, Evil Dead 2, and Army of Darkness movies  
[Earth-820231](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-820231) |  [_What If?_  #31](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_31) (1982) | Wolverine killed the Hulk  
[Earth-821236](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-821236) |  [_What If?_  #36](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_36) (1982) | Nova refused to yield  
Earth-823019 |  [_Thor_  #372](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_372) (1986) | Zaniac reborn  
[Earth-831911](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-831911) | The Amazing Spider-Man Vs The Kingpin | Mj and Spider-Man killed by Kingpin  
[Earth-840645](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-840645) |  [_What If?_  #45](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_45) (1984) | Hulk's mind linked to Rick Jones  
[Earth-841047](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-841047) |  [_What If?_  #47](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_1_47) (1984) | Loki found Mjolnir  
Earth-861095 |  [_Fantastic Four_  #295](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_295)(1986) | Circa 12000 A.D.  
[Earth-869371](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-869371) |  [_Thor_  #371](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thor_Vol_1_371) (1986) | Massive Zaniac outbreak during World War VII  
[Earth-900651](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-900651) |  [_Marvel Fanfare_  #51](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Fanfare_Vol_1_51)(1990) | Mantis raised son Sprout on Earth  
[Earth-901037](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-901037) |  [_Avengers Spotlight_ #37](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Spotlight_Vol_1_37) (1990) | Modern "age of heroes" began in 1961  
[Earth-901220](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-901220) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #20](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_20)(1990) | Spider-Man didn't marry MJ  
[Earth-901237](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-901237) |  [_Exiles_  #5](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_5) (2001) | Where the Hulk has been chased into Canada, and left there for Alpha Flight to deal with.  
[Earth-902124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-902124) |  [_Incredible Hercules_ #124](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_124) (2009) | Hercules romanced Namora  
[Earth-904913](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-904913) | Iron Man:Armored Adventures Season 1 1 | The world of Iron Man:Armored Adventures where Tony Stark and his freinds are teenagers  
[Earth-905237](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-905237) |  [_Marvel Tales_  Vol 2 #237](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Tales_Vol_2_237) (1990) | Home to Duktor Doom  
[Earth-920942](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-920942) |  [_Marc Spector: Moon Knight_  #42](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marc_Spector:_Moon_Knight_Vol_1_42) (1992) | Crescent Moon led religious warrior team  
[Earth-922349](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-922349) | [_What If?_  Vol 2 #34](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_34) | Frank Castle's family avenged his death and became the Punisher Family  
"[Earth-931113](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-931113)" |  [_Nightstalkers_  #13](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nightstalkers_Vol_1_13)(1993) |  [Hannibal King](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Hannibal_King_\(Earth-931113\)): Lord of Vampires  
[Earth-931811](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-931811) |  _[The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_vs._The_Kingpin)_  
(1991 (Mega Drive/Genesis, Master System/Mark III, Game Gear)  
1993 (Sega CD)) 

 

| Mary Jane dies before Spider-Man defeats Kingpin  
[Earth-941066](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-941066) |  [’’What If?’’ Vol 2 #66](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_66)(1994) | Rogue gained Thor's power  
Earth-950108 |  [_Midnight Sons Unlimited_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Midnight_Sons_Unlimited_Vol_1_8) (1995) | Technology-oriented Clave  
[Earth-957145](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-957145) |  [_Exiles_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_26) (2003) | Mimic killed Juggernaut  
[Earth-961116](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-961116) |  [_X-Men: The Animated Series_ Episode #74](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_The_Animated_Series_Season_5_9) (1997) | Jubilee's Animated Fairytale Theater  
[Earth-961212](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-961212) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #12](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_12)(1996) | Thor used regular hammer  
[Earth-971023](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-971023) |  [_Exiles_  #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_8) (2002) | Where all the normal hero characters are young children.  
[Earth-971123](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-971123) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #23](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_23)(1997) | Punisher was an accountant  
[Earth-971224](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-971224) |  [_Marvel Vision_  #24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Vision_Vol_1_24)(1997) | Ghost Rider patrolled with Chucky  
[Earth-980681](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-980681) | [_Marvel Super-Heroes_ #98](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Super-Heroes_Vol_1_98) | Homeworld of Captain Hulk  
[Earth-983107](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-983107) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 107](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_107)(1998) | Thor did not succumb to warrior's madness  
[Earth-989112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-989112) |  [_What If?_  Vol 2 #112](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/What_If%3F_Vol_2_112)(1998) | New York remained a Savage Land  
[Earth-989192](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-989192) |  [_Exiles_  #26](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Exiles_Vol_1_26) (2003) | Heroes for Hire Inc, Multinational  
[Earth-1120006](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1120006) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #32](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_32) | Reality was destroyed by an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion); location where the Multiversal Avengers were all killed by the [Beyonders](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Beyonders).  
[Earth-1789002](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1789002) |  [_Dark Reign: Fantastic Four_  #2](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Reign:_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2)(2009) | Reed Richards developed a serum to give superpowers to any who desire them.  
[Earth-1903990](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1903990) | [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #31](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_31) | Reality with access to the [Library of Worlds](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Library_of_Worlds)  
[Earth-3281809](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-3281809) | [_Avengers_  Vol 5 #7](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_5_7) | Destroyed Superflow reality  
[Earth-4290001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-4290001) |  [_New Avengers_  Vol 3 #16.NOW](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/New_Avengers_Vol_3_16.NOW) (2014) | Home of [The Great Society](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Great_Society_\(Earth-4290001\)).  
[Earth-47385383](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-47385383) | [_Avengers World_  #18](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_World_Vol_1_18) | Reality's Earth was destroyed by the [Cabal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cabal_\(Namor%27s\)_\(Earth-616\)) to avoid an [Incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion).  
[Earth-28744923048932](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-28744923048932) | [_Avengers World_  #21](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_World_Vol_1_21) | Reality's Earth was destroyed by [Reed Richards (Earth-28744923048932)](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Richards_\(Earth-28744923048932\)) to avoid an [incursion](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Incursion) with [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616) so the [Cabal](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Cabal_\(Namor%27s\)_\(Earth-616\))didn't raze it and do it instead.  
  
##  Unofficial Universes

Although the following universes are officially part of the Multiverse, and have been given names, normal universe numbers have not been printed in an official Marvel publication.

Name | First Appearance | Notes  
---|---|---  
[Earth-1](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-1) | [_Young Avengers_  Vol 2 #8](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_Vol_2_8) | Briefly visited by the [Young Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Young_Avengers_\(Earth-616\)) while searching the [Multiverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Multiverse) for [Wiccan](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/William_Kaplan_\(Earth-616\))'s brother, [Speed](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Shepherd_\(Earth-616\)).It is not known if it is related to [Earth-001](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-001) which is also sometimes called Earth-1  
[Earth-33 1/3](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-33_1/3) | Marvel Team-Up (UK) Vol 1 | A comical Marvel UK reality housing characters featured in short humor stories.  
Universe XK483 |  [_Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bucky_Barnes:_The_Winter_Soldier_Vol_1_4)(2015) | Appears on a computer screen as a universe where Bucky Barnes and Ventolin Xtal are lovers.  
Universe Del-Iader-Byshire |  [_Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bucky_Barnes:_The_Winter_Soldier_Vol_1_4)(2015) | Appears on a computer screen as a universe where Bucky Barnes and Ventolin Xtal are lovers.  
Universe X-Ian-49 |  [_Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bucky_Barnes:_The_Winter_Soldier_Vol_1_4)(2015) | Appears on a computer screen as a universe where Bucky Barnes and Ventolin Xtal are lovers.  
Universe Be-Nfro'S'T |  [_Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier_  #4](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Bucky_Barnes:_The_Winter_Soldier_Vol_1_4)(2015) | Appears on a computer screen as a universe where Bucky Barnes and Ventolin Xtal are lovers.  
[Earth-Mesozoic24](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-Mesozoic24) |  [_Avengers_  #296](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_296) (1988) | Home of one of the Kangs from the [Council of Cross-Time Kangs](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Council_of_Cross-Time_Kangs_\(Multiverse\))  
Earth-123488.23497 |  [_Avengers_  #296](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_296) (1988) | Home of one of the Kangs from the [Council of Cross-Time Kangs](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Council_of_Cross-Time_Kangs_\(Multiverse\))  
[DC Universe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/DC_Universe) |  _[New Fun Comics #1](http://www.dcdatabaseproject.com/wiki/index.php/Comics_New_Fun_Comics_Vol_1_1)_ , (1935);  _[Zero Hour](http://www.dcdatabaseproject.com/wiki/index.php/Comics_Zero_Hour) #0_, (1994);  _[JLA/Avengers](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Comics:JLA/Avengers_Vol_1)_ , (2003) | Although part of a separate [multiverse](http://www.dcdatabaseproject.com/wiki/index.php/Multiverse), the [Post-Crisis](http://www.dcdatabaseproject.com/wiki/index.php/Post-Crisis) / Post-[Zero Hour](http://www.dcdatabaseproject.com/wiki/index.php/Zero_Hour)[DC Universe](http://www.dcdatabaseproject.com/wiki/index.php/DC_Universe) crossed-over with the mainstream [Marvel Universe](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Marvel_Universe) ([Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616)) in 2003 for  _JLA/Avengers_.  
[Mojoverse](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mojoverse) | Numerous Issues |  [Longshot](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Longshot_\(Mojoverse\)) is from the Mojoverse, it has been revealed by the [Timebroker](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Timebroker)that there is only one Mojoverse in all existence, this meaning that Longshot is the same hero who was once a member of [Earth-616](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Earth-616)'s [X-Men](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_\(Earth-616\)). However, as [Mojo](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Mojo_\(Mojoverse\)) has been bribed with viewing access to all parallel worlds, Mojo's ability to view and extract people from alternate universes seems to be very limited.


End file.
